Kill Bill: Prequel Volume 1
by Bloody Satisfaction
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the relationships in Kill Bill Vol1&2 became to be? How did it all start? This story is an indepth look, for TRUE KB fans. This is a prequel to help answer the questions that have been plaguing everyone.
1. Author's Notes and Chapter 1

Hi there! My name is Jess and I'm an avid Kill Bill fan. A few months ago a friend and I had the urge to create a story based on Kill Bill. We were always curious about what happened before the two volumes. How did Bill and Beatrix end up lovers? What's the deal between O-Ren and Beatrix as well as all the other Vipers? This is basically a prequel to what we think may have happened before the massacre at Two Pines.

**NOTE:** This story is very much for those TRUE Kill Bill Fans. The story is very in depth and you really need to be willing to take in this story and really read it. It's long.

**NOTE 2:** November 27, 2004, Mel and I became bored and decided to name the chapters. I hope you find them fitting, or if you come up with something better, please tell us! Also, all of the chapters are in the process being revised to look better and gain chapter names!

Anyway,  
The story begins a year after Beatrix's agonizing three years with Pai Mei and takes place a year and a half before Two Pines.

Most of the information in this story is received from our own knowledge of the volumes and the original script. All of the characters from Kill Bill Volumes 1 and 2 belong to Q&U. Only non-player-characters belong to me and my friend. All of the story plots are our own ideas based on information or future events.

I hope you enjoy our interesting perspective on pre-Kill Bill. We have worked really hard and this story has been on going for quit awhile. Thus being that there is a ton of chapters. I will be adding a chapter each day or so, this depends on the feedback we receive. Feedback is loved and a must! Also are ideas/opinions. I am sorry if there are some grammar and spelling mistakes. I've tried my best to revise it but there are always things that can't be caught. I'm trying ;

This fic was rated R for drug references, gore, and sexual content. Basically everything that gave Volumes 1 & 2 an R rating **BUT** we wanted to see how the fic would do with a PG-13 rating. We've looked over a lot of the fics in that section and ours isn't that bad. So, we decided to give it at try, see what new reviewers we can get. If there is a problem please tell us and we'll put it back in R.

Well, now that we have almost everything settled you can proceed to the first chapter. Enjoy!

Jess & Mel

NOTES FOR THOSE THAT HAVE LEFT REVIEWS:

Thank you soooo much for all your reviews! We are so glad that you are enjoying our story. Don't worry, I'm not here to tell you that I won't be posting any more chapters. Actually, just wanted to give thanks and tell you to keep those reviews coming!

Another thing; yes, we know there are numerous spelling mistakes. Bare with us. We have no professional writers checking the chapters for mistakes. Take it as it is...or...no more new chapters for you

Just kidding....

Because ffnet doesn't like it when you try and add a separate part for author notes. Here is the first chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Flying Saucers

Sunrays began to spill through the holes in the curtains of that small apartment lying on the outskirts of Mexico. Not the wealthiest area in the region but it wasn't the poorest. Lying nestled under the covers was a young woman, ranging in her early twenties, young but wise beyond her years. The buzzer of the alarm clock that was now on the floor rang off for the third time that morning. A hand emerged from the covers to wave at the clock as if signaling for it to shut up. No such luck. Grumbling about how fucking early it was, Beatrix Kiddo emerged from the covers. She bent down and picked up the alarm clock, shut it off, and traveled across the room at a groggy pace to the washroom. An hour went by until she finally emerged from the washroom. Clad in a pair of faded blue jeans decorating a few holes, a Japanese style blouse of white and pale blues, and a brown belt taut about her waist accentuating her figure. Locks of layered blonde hair were pulled back, loose strands falling against her complexion and mingling with clean cut bangs. She was appealing, beautiful...deadly. Throwing on a pair of sneakers, Bea grabbed her bag and set outside. The morning sun had not yet fully risen into the sky, she noted while starting up the car. Now, why had she been waking up at such an early hour? She had to get to work. Now, her job wasn't what one would call 'normal' actually it was beyond normal. Kiddo worked for the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. She had been working there for almost four years now and she couldn't be happier. She worked for a man named Bill. She liked Bill. Bill's precious Black Mamba -- his little kiddo. Beatrix was never on time. Everyone knew that and had to deal with it. The car came to a screeching halt in front of the mexi-home. Intense blue eyes peered through the pair of sunglasses she was sporting as she stepped out of the car and walked to the door. A long white finger was pressed to the door bell.

This particular Mexican house that Beatrix Kiddo had just pulled up at was something of an anomaly within the region...although just enough to not attract unwanted attention by the already lax local authorities. Besides, houses of high profile drug lords and prostitution rings were not far away...and they drew much more legal attention than this particular house.

Not to mention most people didn't give a shit about what happened around here. The house was large and a little further up in the hills than the rest. It had the makings of something a little finer...a little more put together. It was less gaudy and more stylized than you would expect. The circular driveway that Beatrix had just pulled into led into a planted outdoor foyer full of red adobe tile and an array of plants. Beyond the foyer were two large wood doors. The doorbell rang and the door was quickly opened by a very small Japanese woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties. She was dressed very nicely and had an air of cold respect. She nodded politely, and gave a small smile. "Beatrix." She motioned gracefully for the much taller blond woman to enter. This door ladies name was Nishiki. Like all of the women who came and went from this house she was very stunning and also quite deadly. Unfortunately certain....."disobediences" had demoted her to her current job. One which she preformed with an utterly uptight demeanor in fear of further..."demotions." Nikishi led Beatrix through the house. Of course, Beatrix could have easily made her own way...she was no stranger to this house. But after some recent events of breached security, Nikishi had been appointed to her task. She came to a stop in what appeared to be a living room/bar/patio. The room was decorated; like the rest of the house, with all sorts of worldly finds...most of them Oriental looking in origin....none of them appeared very cheap. Nikishi gave Beatrix a small bow, and in faulting English told Beatrix, "Bill is on phone now....he tell you to wait." She nodded in the direction of the back patio. Lounging on a patio chair with his back facing them was Bill. The owner of this house.....and in many ways, the women who came and went from this house. Bill was dressed in his usual Southwest meets Far East attire and his dark graying hair was tied back in a short ponytail. A cell phone was pressed against his left ear. In his right hand he toyed unconsciously with a full sized Samurai sword...the morning sun was gleaming off the sword...which was not only beautiful in it's making but in it's deadliness. Again, much like the women who came and went from this house. This seemed to be a common theme with Bill. If Bill was aware of Beatrix and Nikishi's appearance in the room behind him he gave no indication either way. He shifted in the chair and slammed the sword back into its hilt. His voice rose angrily and it became obvious he was speaking Spanish. Bill was fluent in Spanish as well as Japanese and Chinese....Mandarin and Cantonese of course. He broke into English, "Well, you tell her to get her ass back here..........no.....no....NO...forget it, I don't give a shit now.....it's too late.....yes................WELL JESUS CHRIST!" Again, he returned to Spanish, anger far from abetted. This Spanish conversation continued on for a few more minutes. Bill's voice dropped and he appeared to have resolved whatever it was.....at least for the moment. With a quick motion he slammed the phone shut. He stood up, his lanky form coming up to its full medium height. Suddenly, he threw the phone, not entirely peacefully onto the chair and turned towards the living room, spotting Beatrix. His entire demeanor switched. "Ah Kiddo! There you are...late as always....." As usual, it was hard to tell if Bill had already known if Beatrix was there or not. He was always somehow meandering between this path of genuine truth and lies. But he obviously didn't seem too upset that Beatrix had been late...in fact he seemed quite happy to see her arrival. He flashed her a broad charming smile as he stepped down into the living room and headed towards Beatrix and Nikishi.

Swinging the Samurai sword off his shoulder, Bill changed directions and headed for the bar, "You won't believe what Elle did this time Kiddo....," he set the sword down on the bar and pulled a bottle of Scotch out from underneath. In midst this Bill caught sight of Nikishi and giving her a truly viperous look; the small door lady bowed and disappeared.

Silently Bill opened the bottle and poured two drinks. He appeared to be lost in thought. Once finished he leaned on the bar, a drink held out to Beatrix. "Elle....," he sighed, dark eyes contending with anger, "...botched a job...second one this month." Knocking back his drink, Bill slammed the glass back onto the bar. It must be noted that it was not normal for Bill to drink anything but green tea this early in the morning but it was normal for him to skip overly warm welcomes and jump right into "business." He raised his eyebrows at Beatrix, "I'll probably have to send you to clean it up....sorry Kiddo." He waved a dismissive hand, "Not for a month or two....you can't go in now.....too fucking crazy." He headed for the circular couch where he threw himself onto the large cushions...once again lost in thought.

Beatrix stayed at the bar. One hand stretched out against the counter, her other hand laced around the glass. With moderately smooth hand movements she made the contents in the glass swirl. Blue hues fixated on the pulsating liquid as if debating whether to take it or not. It was rare to see Bill drinking at such an early hour but the avoidance or unintentional forgetting of welcomes she learned to ignore. Though, that was a cue to watch what she said. He was pissed off. She never liked to aggravate that state of mind. Although at time she did. But there were times he aggravated her. They had heated tempers that let off the steam in an inappropriate manner, at times. The glass did eventually make it to her lips and she wiped out the contents with a quick gulp. Setting the glass down with a soft thud she did a quick turn around. Blonde pony tail flipped to one side of her neck with that fluid motion, bangs shifting out of place. Her angelic and yet deadly features had contorted into a poker face-expression. "Mmm.." she cooed bitterly, pushing off from the bar and taking graceful strides to join him on the couch. Bea plopped down, bouncing just a little at the plushness of the material before settling back. Arms crossed over her chest. "Bitch-- I've been starting to think she's been doin' that just to spite me." She shook her head in disapproval of her words. Blue eyes came to settle on Bill, a hidden fondness masked over by anger lingered. Her own slender brows back at him. "Honestly. You remember that job you sent the two of us on last month. Elle got real pissy when I felt we had to do the job one way and she preferred the other way," she trailed off, raking a hand through her bangs to settle them back and look less out of place. A smirk etched across her pale pink lips. "One a-these days I'm gonna really piss her off and than.." she laughed lightly at her own thoughts. "You wouldn't miss her that much, would you?" Her gaze turned back to Bill, serious and yet held that playful glint. She'd never kill Elle, maybe hurt....but not kill.

Bill was far from immune to the many charms of Beatrix Kiddo and he watched her closely, catching every detail: the way her long fingers draped around the glass, the reflection in her eyes and the way her lashes flickered, the manner in which she drank the Scotch, the quirky ponytail flip, her long stride......The woman had pure sex appeal, there was no doubt about that. Then again, he expected no less. Well...Bill found his bad mood quickly diluted. He let out a hearty laugh at Beatrix's talk of Elle. "Elle has it in for everybody Kiddo...she's constantly doing sneaky things behind my back, as if I wouldn't notice." His lip twisted, "I think you two should duke it out......that would be as hot as hell." He ignored the inevitable glare from Beatrix. "But seriously," he brought a finger up to Beatrix's cheek, "Do you know what you have that she doesn't? Honor. Elle is a cheap killer...she's a snake...a very good one at that...," there was a mixture of humor and true contempt in Bill's eyes, "And......that serves me well and good...but I find it highly distasteful." He leaned back on the couch, pushing lose strands of hair out of his face, "It's not wonder Pai Mai plucked her eye out........she deserved no less." Bill took a moment to examine the ring on his finger, "Of course I would miss her Kiddo.....," he shot her a dark glance, "I may be a bastard....but I have some heart for those who work for me.......," he smiled faintly, "Well....for some more than others......" He reached over and slapped Beatrix playfully on the knee, "Enough about Elle....tell me the gory details of that Columbian mission I sent you on last week...you've yet to share my dear...and you know how I hate not sharing."

Ah, yes, the Columbian mission, she had almost forgotten about that. Long legs were pulled up as she shifted her position to curve them to her body and on top of the couch. One arm draped over the side of the couch, the other in her lap, head turned to him. Bea was thankful to know Bill's evident bad mood had simmered down. Not that she expected him to take it out on her but he was unpredictable. At times she could read between the lines and at others the book was closed. Blue eyes were focused on him as her mind had drifted a moment. Lingering back to what he said of Elle and herself. Bea had a hell of a lot of honor, perhaps that was one of the reasons she's done as well as she had. She blinked, thoughts coming back together. Beatrix put on a straight face as she cleared her throat to start the story. She didn't love telling stories but she put enthusiasm into it. "Well, as you know all Columbian men are sick perverted son's of bitchs. The guy I had to take down, he was the son of all bitchs in that little grouping. So, upon arrival I decided I could play a bitch too," a smirk played across her features. "Anyway--I went to the apartment you directed me too. Run down, funny smelling place. The guy, Rimando was getting high off some shit with a few friends. So, being the clever blonde that I am I knocked on the door. They thought I was a prostitute--do I really look like one?--no...yeah...well..they invited me in without hesitation. I played along for awhile. I gotta tell ya Bill, compared to the kisses I received from those assholes yours are much better....Rimando started touching and I figured he had enough. Stuck a knife in his gut. It scared the shit out of the others. Oh, you know what I've been labeled as now...I am a crazy-trick- ass-bitch." She grinned wide as if honored to be called such a thing. Her features than settled back to finish the story. "The remaining...four...I think there were. ganged up. I shot two in the head easily since they were so disoriented to begin with. The last decided to run, I ran after him...it was his own fault to trip down the staircase and land on that stake. All in all it was one of my more unpleasurable yet easy kills." As she ended this Beatrix had ended up in a different position than she had started off in. Lying on the couch on her back, legs bent up, her head resting in Bill's lap. Beatrix really had intended to end up there, she used a lot of hand motions, body language during her story and that was the position she took to end it. Blue eyes stared up at him, a coy smile on her face. "You need to send me a blood fest next time around. I didn't even have to throw out my shirt this time."

Now, Bill was far from a spring chicken. He was no longer some fumbling, easily excited, premature, sweaty teenager (that was eons ago!) and he had had more women than was probably socially acceptable.....but this was no ordinary woman....this was Beatrix Kiddo. Thus, as Beatrix had oh- so- slyly maneuvered her way into her current position during her story....there was just the faintest hint of change in Bill's normally put- together demeanor. A barely noticeable change, but a change nonetheless. Despite what Beatrix thought about her storytelling, Bill loved to listen to her talk. He listened with enthusiasm laughing out loud at Beatrix's snide bad kissing comment and whole heartedly agreeing with Rimando and his friends that she indeed looked like a prostitute. "But, a very attractive prostitute," he added with a smirk. Once Beatrix had finished, Bill chuckled, "Well," he stroked her hair with a well weathered hand. "I'll just have to find something more challenging for you next time.....for you see, it is my goal for you to throw out as many shirts as possible." He smiled down at her. Her large blue eyes stared back at him. For a brief moment, Bill had a very violent urge to never send Beatrix out again....here she was so beautiful....so......right. Part of him hated the thought of other men laying hands on her, in any way. But he knew better and chided himself for such a quaint ego-male fantasy. Beatrix was a trained killer...he had seen to that. She could handle anything he sent her way and that included every kind of sleazebag, killer and pervert that the world had. He went back to stroking her hair. "You'd better stop looking at me like that Kiddo....I find it very distracting."

Beatrix Kiddo was a young woman. She was over her stupid and incompetent teenage years but she wasn't fully matured to her wiser adult years. Even though Bill suggested numerous times that she acted older than her age implied. Hands moved to fold on her stomach as her head cocked to the side to allow easier viewing access. She did happen to catch the look in Bill's hardened yet soft on the inside eyes. Beatrix found herself viewing sides of Bill no one ever had the pleasure of gazing upon. Bill had a sweet side that would shine only for her. Even if he denied it she knew it. She was smart--for a blonde. Head cocked, slender brows knit together in a mixture of curiosity. "What look?" She repeated, her tone taking a layer of amusement and mocking. "You mean this look?" Brows unknit and those sparkling blue hues stared up at him with evident fondness and warmth. A smirk crept across her face. "I'm sorry if that distracts you Bill...but...my eyes tell the truth. I may not but my eyes...they deceive me."

"Yes! That's the look!" Bill shook a chiding finger. It used to bother Bill that Beatrix had somehow burrowed her way to his much hidden, very well guarded soft underbelly. Nobody...and he meant nobody had gotten to him in such a way, no matter how beautiful and charming. Maybe he was just getting old...losing his edge. Then again, maybe there was something in Beatrix that he had never seen before. She was without a doubt the most challenging woman he had ever met. And to Bill, challenges were highly enticing. "So....hmm," Bill brought a hand up to his chin making an obvious intellectual mocking gesture, his other hand still unconsciously stroking Beatrix's blonde hair, "....you do not tell the truth....yet your eyes do....thus your eyes, in turn are not telling you the truth. Well, Christ woman..I just don't know what to believe anymore.. Perhaps you are attempting to fool a silly old man......" This sort of verbal play testing was something Bill often did...it was always hard to tell how much weight he really put behind such things.

Some would say that Bea was Bill's match in a female prospective. But, no one admitted it, nor were any references made. That was a hidden secret that if one was to bring up they'd be shot down for incompetence or worse. She wove a hand up to dismiss Bill's word in her own playing manner. Beatrix had played almost all of his games. She couldn't be more familiar with them but sometimes he cheated, like the bastard he was. "I'd never try to fool you, tease but never fool." Her own hand came up, a single digit brushing idly against his shirt collar before falling back down to a resting position. "But, honestly, you aren't too keen on the truth yourself. Does that make us even in that prospective?"

Bill chuckled. Yes, this was why Beatrix could get to him like no other.......oh, she could certainly kick some serious ass...but it was her verbal prowess that he truly admired. He loved how she had already figured this game out. He used to think that administering a good mind fuck was the ultimate high...but getting shut down before even starting it was far better. "Ok, ok....bad angle I agree....overused don't you think? The whole 'I'm an old man and your sweet young ass is going to fuck me over' bit.....yes....I'll think of another.....Hm, truth.....if I tell truth's and you tell truth's.....well, I just don't see the fun in that. The mystery of life is not knowing what's around the corner.........nah, who knows....truth is overrated." Bill glanced down at Beatrix, his dark eyes flashing "...And yes, I would say we are even in that perspective...Black Mamba."

Her mouth went agape in a laugh as her hand came back up to shove him in the chest with force to her hit. "Smart-ass," Beatrix stated bluntly, her smile of pleasure lingering for a second longer. "Truth is highly over-rated. It's like a high priced fuck that you get and than when you're done you regret throwing away good money towards a lousy cause." Beatrix had her own logic for things. A personality flaw was she did not always plan a head. She was learning to. Thoughts before actions. Arms moved to cross over her chest in a casual manner. She had not yet moved her position from his lap as she still found the position more than comfortable.

Bill laughed at Beatrix's reaction and her mighty shove. Playfully he grabbed one of her wrists. Beatrix, like himself was a very physical person...this could be both good and bad... It was Bill's turn to look shocked....which was rare. "A high priced fuck huh?" He laughed, "Damn....that's happened to me so many times! Probably why I hate telling the truth so much.....leaves you feeling so....," he made an overly dramatic Shakespeare-esque chest thump, "..........well," his shoulders dropped equally as dramatic, "fucked over really." He shook his head, "I dunno Kiddo...your logic, not to mention your metaphors are really quite........," he raised an eyebrow, "unique..." His smile turned less acidic, warmer "....Another reason why I like you. Jesus, as if I need more reasons to like you.....dangerous thing....."

Blue hues widened at his next set of words but they soon returned to their usual state. Bill had his own way with words that Beatrix found fascinating. Perhaps a reason she was attracted to him. Her eyes went hard, mouth forming into a firm line as she began to tug her wrist from him. Having no success she flipped around in a fluid motion to her stomach. One arm bent to support her upper body and the other twisted at a funny angle, not a painful angle, she wouldn't induce pain on herself, but just out of place due to the way she moved. "Aye, you don't think my parents named me Beatrix Kiddo because they knew I was gonna be normal? Of course not. They knew I was gonna be unique. Actually--" Brows furrowed. "That was the only smart thing they managed to supply me with." Beatrix never spoke of her parents, not really. Father was a drunk, drunk himself to death. Mother was a bit of a whore and didn't give much support. Typical fucked up teenage life. She blinked, flashing a weary smile to him. "Mind letin' go? I don't wanna hurt you, I'm too comfy."

A small sadistic smile spread across Bill's face as he watched Beatrix flip over and better position herself. He freely admitted he enjoyed seeing a beautiful woman put up a good struggle. "Sadly," Bill continued to grasp onto Beatrix's wrist, gritting his teeth"...parents are rarely good for anything but fucking and thus getting you into this world." This was not shocking coming from Bill....a man who had had a whore for a mother and no actual father to speak of. His eyes flashed briefly at Beatrix's threat to be let go. He continued to grasp her wrist for a few more seconds and then let go with a sigh. "Ah, very well.....I don't want to sweat in this shirt anyways....its raw Chinese silk."

The second Bill released his grip Beatrix claimed her wrist back with a sharp jerk, claiming it back. "Ah, leave it good old Bill to give a wimpy excuse to avoid some physical contact because he doesn't want to ruin his shirt," her words mocked in all the right ways, mischievous smile on her face. Her neck was beginning to ache as it had been held up in a bent position to look up at him for quite sometime. She bent her head down, arms bent up and over her neck line and pressed down to relieve the tension that had set in. That mischief was short lived as she pushed up to a sitting position. Her hand came up remove the band that held up her hair as it was all disheveled now. A quick shake to get that 'pony tail' imprint out of her blonde hair before raking a hand through it. "So, anything on the agenda today?"

Bill leveled a finger at her, "You'll pay for that one later. Mark my words." "Ah...well," Bill watched Beatrix straighten herself up and reflip her hair...equally as amusing. ".....At noon, we have a client showing up....can't remember his name...something stupid. Anyways, he wants his bitch of a wife offed. Initially I turned him down. Too cliché. too easy. But the guy's more loaded than fucking Bill Gates and he's willing to pay a cold million. So," Bill shrugged, "....what can I say, I'm a whore for a man with a big wallet." Bill switched gears, "O-Ren's been in Tokyo for awhile. She wants me to pay a little visit...still debating on that one. I'm expecting a payload later in the afternoon for that Columbian shit job you took last week. I don't trust these guys...so I went you to be there with me to make sure everything goes as planned." He leaned back eyeing Beatrix, "I and of course....the rest of us have been invited to a little surrey at Raul's place later tonight. You remember Raul right? Small time cocaine guy. I hate parties...but I have a feeling I'm going to get dragged there. I'll probably go and do some sword practice sometime today as well...I've been neglecting it lately....." He let out a deep breath, "I believe that covers it...."

Beatrix was running long fingers through her hair as Bill went over the quota for the day. She didn't have a brush on hand so fingers worked well enough. At his mention of O-ren, her brows furrowed in disapproval but she didn't scowl. That was always a good sign. Hands fell to drape on the back of the couch, her position slouched for comfort as she eyed him. Bea didn't mind hanging around for the Columbian guy. It wasn't like she had anything else to fill her time with. "Raul...Raul--" she muttered softly to herself as she raked her brain to put a face to the name. "Raul...shit...Bill...you know what happened last time we went to one of his parties." She let out a disgruntled sigh. "One of the other guests, a good friend of Raul, I believe, tried to make that pass on me. Fucker kept on pursuing it, tried my temper--I still refuse to say sorry for that bloody mess on in the living room." Her expression had turned rather serious during this whole explanation. She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear out of frustrated habit and added in a sour tone, "I'll go, but I'm not promising I'll behave."

For the umpteenth time this morning Bill burst out laughing. Beatrix always seemed to bring this out in him. "That was his cousin...Jose or something like that....I remember," Bill laughed again, "Son a bitch didn't know what hit him." While Beatrix seemed to take this very seriously, Bill found it immensely amusing. "You should have seen the look on Raul's face....Jesus..he almost had to sell that house, nice place too. I think it cost him a good 2 thou to get his carpet cleaned." Bill raised his eyebrows, "I'm surprised he invited us back. Masochistic bastard." As he was opting to do, Bill suddenly changed pace. He leaned in close to Beatrix's ear, a small smile on his face "Don't even try to behave Kiddo...that's not who you are. I would highly object."

Beatrix would have made a comment on who really was the masochistic bastard he was referring to but she let it slide. His next set of words allowed all her earlier tension to release and disgruntled facade to dissipate. She turned her head to meet his. Blue hues took on that fond, warm feature he hated and yet loved. As her head had turned it came rather close to his. Her own pink lips inches from his as she spoke softly with a deadly over-tone, "I'll try my best to be as naughty as I can, Bill." Her finger came up to trail along his jaw line in a teasing manner.

Well, goddamnit that was it. A man could only take so much teasing.....even Bill had his limits. He watched her finger intensely. Every ounce of sarcasm and mockery gone from his face, Bill smiled. This was a rare smile. It was reserved for Beatrix Kiddo and Beatrix Kiddo only. After a few moments of relishing in the scent of her closeness, Bill replied in a low voice. "That's my girl." Bill had never considered himself very romantic...in fact something more of the opposite. But again, Beatrix seemed to bring out the hidden skeletons in his closet...even the small weak romantic ones. Leaning forward, he brought a hand up behind Beatrix's ear and brushed her lips softly with his own. He did his damndest to not think about how sappy this was and instead on how utterly attractive she was. That usually seemed to work.

Oh, this was so sappy but all girl's no matter how deadly they could become all had that weak spot for sappy romance. Bea had that spot and Bill was poking it. A wide, truly happy smile, which was rare for her, came across her angelic features. Lips touching, that was torture and she didn't take well to torture. So, she changed that around. She pressed her lips to his in a passionate, tad rough (one of her skills had a tough time going for the gentle side) kiss. Letting the moment last, giving herself to him, she was after all, Bill's precious Black Mamba, she'd never belong to anyone else in the sheer reality and truth of it. Both hands came up to cup against his face. Reluctance was evident as she broke the kiss, more or less to supply air. Her gaze shot downcast. She wasn't ashamed of what she did. Well, maybe a little and that was the reason she bolted from her seat to stand. She rose the back of her hand up to rub against her lips as if diminishing the event. Hands than slipped to settle on her hips. "I'm hungry," she blurted out, it sounded so out of place. "I'll go get---what's her name to fix us something for lunch..."

For a brief moment Bill thought it was a green light. Beatrix was something of a rough kisser, but that was all for the better. Right when things were looking good...............she was hungry? Bill threw his hands up, pulling away, an exasperated look on his face. "Well.....shit......." he slumped back on the couch dramatically. "That was cruel.....you are a cruel black hearted bitch Kiddo." With a smirk, Bill stood up still looking flustered. He swiped hair out of his face. "Very well......" He walked over to the bar apparently deciding it was now a proper time to have another drink. "Nikishi," he called somewhat too loudly. The small Japanese woman shuffled into the room. "Lunch......please....." "Yes Bill." Nikishi bowed and once again departed. Bill sat down behind the bar glaring at Beatrix with humor and perhaps some genuine hostility....looking much more his normal self again. "Sometimes you really piss me off Kiddo."

Any feelings of embarrassment had long since vanished from her demeanor has she followed him to the bar. Arms folded on the counter as she leaned forward against it. Beatrix rolled her eyes at him. "The feelings mutual, Bill," she said casually. She pushed off from the bar and settled onto one of the numerous stools decorated around the bar area. Her gaze slowly slipped up to him in a soft realization and curiosity. "Referring back to your statement of me being a cruel black hearted bitch, I thought you'd have figured that out by now." Her tone held tease but she sensed his hostility and was returning the favor. "The same could be said for you even more so than I." She allowed a mila-second of silence before she pulled up a single digit for dramatic effect to her next statement. "But, you do have to remember--we are a match made in hell, not heaven." Knowing brows rose as she reached over to grab the first glass of scotch he poured and downed it quick and set it down harshly to the counter.

The Bill standing behind the bar was now the Bill that he was commonly known as...the real asshole. Gone was the extremely turned on, semi-sweet talking idiot he had been just a moment ago....he had to keep reminding himself to stop being such a fucking moron. It was dangerous. He was far too old to be that stupid. He frowned, dark eyes looking like two heated coals. He took a long moment to leer at Beatrix, his frown deepening, before returning to the bar. "Well KIDDO!" He slammed another glass down since Beatrix had quickly snatched up the first. "I'm so glad we see eye to eye on the matter," he made an equally slanted lean across the bar and snatched at Beatrix's chin with his thumb. While it was a partially teasing gesture it was impossible to ignore the blatant hostility behind it. He hated when she leaned like that on the bar....teasing him....fucking with his head. Then again, that's what he liked about her. Shit. Match made in hell was damn right. "Of course I'm a cruel black hearted bitch." He leveled a stirring stick at her, "Do you think for even one second that I would be where I am if I wasn't a complete bastard? That's no new news so don't waste your breath honey. And you, my dear, wouldn't be where you were if you weren't the cold, dicktease that you are...." he raised a threatening eyebrow, "Yes that's right and don't even try to fucking contradict me on that! Because, if it wasn't for me.....what would you be? Some fucking whore like your mother? Some fattass baby machine in some shitty trailer in Alabama. You......" he slammed the bottle down for emphasis, "CERTAINLY......would not be the......deadliest woman in the world...," Bill's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I made you Kiddo......I can end you." Deep down, Bill knew what all the macho dramatics were partially in vain. Beatrix knew him too well. Of course, what he spoke of was in part truth.......but he was far too angry. She had bruised his ego by toying with him. That really pissed him off....and she knew it. And in the end the knowledge of this pissed him off even more. People who had fucked with him like this were no longer alive. Except Beatrix Kiddo. There was a strained silence when Nikishi swept into the room with lunch; small sandwiches and soups. Sensing enough tension to start a thermo- nuclear explosion Nikishi hastily made her exit. Bill stared at the food distastefully, "There's your fucking lunch Kiddo...eat up.......I think it's going to be a long day."

If Beatrix was able to bruise Bill's ego so fucking easily it was more than easy to flip it around. Those words really got under her skin that time especially when he had to go bring family into it. And than he had to go into the idea that he made her. Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to go contradicting him on it nor would she dare play a name-game back at him. He knew he was a cruel mother-fucking-murdering-bastard, they didn't need to reinstate it. As furious as Bea was and as deathly cold her temperature had changed towards him in those few minutes she remained relatively calm. Well, not completely. She leaned back in her seat giving her food the death stare. Her hands gripped around the edge of the plate as she spoke, her tone eerily soft as if there was no hostility in her actions, "You know, Bill--" She brought up the plate and with one quick flick of her long slender fingers the plate whizzed by Bill's head, threateningly close, to shatter and splatter food onto the wall behind him. "I'm not hungry anymore." Black Mamba darted off the chair, turned her back and began to walk away from the bar. She walked a few feet away before her steps were paused, her head turned to turn over her shoulder. Blue intense, bitterly cold hues stared at him, a bitter smile on her face. "Oh, don't worry BABY, I won't leave you alone to deal with those mean Columbian shitheads. I'll be back in an hour." She gave a ditzy little mock giggle after her words before her past, hostile expression returned and she turned to walk away. As she crossed the living room down to the hallway and almost didn't realize the familiar figure crossing her path. It was Bill's dear brother Budd. He was wearing a pair of khaki denim jeans, button up white shirt, and a navy blue vest to go over it. This kept his all out western cowboy facade. A hand rose to the brim of that white cowboy hat as his path came up along side Kiddo's. "Hey Bea," he greeted in a rough but sweet over tone. "Fuck off," Beatrix replied hotly, passing him right on by.

"Nice to see you to--" The harsh slam of the front door cut off his last syllable. Shaking his head at the utter amusement of the femme's actions he continued his stroll into the living room. Walking to the bar he noted the food on the wall and the shattered china on the floor. He chuckled, his brown eyes darting to Bill's. "Shit, you two try to kill each other this morning?"


	2. Enter the one eyed viking bitch

**Chapter 2:** _Enter: the One Eyed Viking Bitch_

As the plate whizzed by his head, Bill made a small adept movement to avoid any splattered food. Still as the plate and it's contents slammed into the shelving behind him, a good spray of the soup managed to end up on Bill's shirt....the one he had so adamantly had been opposed to sweating in moments before.

Still, Bill didn't move nor look down. His focus was fixed completely on Beatrix. He didn't say a word in reply as she got up, mocked him quite effectively and turned her little ass around and pranced out of his living room. His lips were pressed together in an angry line. His eyes an equally angry shadow under his down turned brow. Bill was truly at his angriest when he didn't say anything. A man of words without words was a scary thing.

When Budd entered, Bill didn't even look at him...his gaze remained transfixed on Beatrix's exit route...now ringing with her last "Fuck off" to Budd and the loud slam of the door.

Finally, Bill blinked...his white knuckled hands uncurling from around the edge of the bar. "That woman," his voice was icy cool, "Is a fucking cunt." His chilly gaze finally turned on Budd, "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

Budd looked rather hurt by his brother's words but he was just putting on a dramatic effect. Seeing the cold glare he pulled it down a notch. He knew when it was appropriate to step on hot coals and if he tried to today he'd be burnt. He shrugged his shoulders. "Do I really need an excuse to visit my brother?" He wove a hand to dismiss his words. "Nah, I was just checkin' up on ya and that Elle gave me a buzz an hour ago." He slid onto the bar stool and made himself comfortable whether it was welcome or not.

"Elle told me she called me cause you were rather pissed off that she botched off that job. I told 'er she deserved it." He paused chuckling lightly and adjusting the rim of his hat to point down. "Anywho, she told me to tell ya that she's gonna be flying in later this afternoon. Said she would be on time for that shin-dig tonight. But, the question, why I'm here? I was in the area and thought I'd deliver the message personally." A pause. "Startin' to think that was a bad idea."

"Yes well...." Bill turned and busied himself with another glass. Halfway through he stopped, "Why the fuck am I playing bartender?" Irritably he put the bottle down in front of Budd and strode around the living room.

"Elle was too chicken shit to call me herself." He picked up his Hanzo sword, "She had that Spanish speaking fuckhead..ah...Leonard call me instead. But she calls you.....well, that's somewhat degrading." He glanced over at Budd, "This is the second time this has happened this month.....it won't happen again." He placed the sword back on its ornamental resting place; a forced looked of complacency on his face. Elle was sneaky but unlike Beatrix she would scrape and beg for mercy for her wrongdoings.

Bill turned back to Budd. He was always somewhat annoyed at Budd's whole "shit kickin' cowboy thing." There was always something condescending about his attitude towards Budd and when he was angry it always seemed to be magnified. He would relish in insulting Budd as much as possible......pathetic way to make oneself feel better, but sometimes that's all you had.

"And as far as this....."shindig" is concerned.....I'm not going...I hate that kind of shit. You can take Elle and Bitch Kiddo if you want but try and not get too drunk like you always do.......it's really embarrassing. Besides," a glint of humor lit up Bill's face, "...if you get drunk Elle is likely to take advantage of you....." He waved a hand with a snort, abandoning that line of thought.

"Anyways," Bill resolved himself to sit down at the bar next to Budd. "I've got better things to do........"

Budd snatched up the bottle of Scotch Bill had set down. He took a slug before turning in the chair to face him. Bottle in hand Budd pointed a finger. "Hold on just one second there, Bill. There is no way in hell I'm taking those blonde bitch's to a party all alone," he reassured in all seriousness. Budd and Elle didn't get along that well, Elle and Bea, ha, yeah right.

"Those two have been at one another's throats for the past month, more so than usual. And I don't wanna be there to break 'em up if something starts and you know something is gonna. Fuck, I don't even wanna go if Beatrix decides she's gonna perform a nice little gore fest for the guests." Budd shook his head slowly, a brow rose. "Come on, Bill. What better things you need to do than go to a party with your Vipers, hmm?" He lifted up the bottle again and took a swallow, eyeing his brother over the rim.

Bill frowned grumpily. "I dunno, I was thinking about getting as stoned off my ass as I possibly could and then re-categorizing my comic book collection." He said this facetiously, but there was allot of truth in it as well. He folded his arms, seeing Budd's point. Bill truly did pity the poor sap that got stuck in-between those two women.......well in a violent situation ....which, unfortunately was all that was going to happen.

"Alright, fine....," he gave in, "but I'm not going to be happy about it....nor am I going to be charming or even remotely friendly to any of those small time junkies." Raul always had good food and good looking women at his parties.....there was some incentive at least.

Secretly, Bill wished that Beatrix would do something violent.....which was very likely to happen anyways. "Goddamnit, I hate it when you talk me into doing stupid shit Budd." Budd, even when they had been very young, had always had this ability to talk Bill into things that he was very adamant about not doing in the first place. On the hand, it was nearly impossible to talk Budd into something....he was a stubborn bastard.

Bill watched his younger brother guzzle away at his bottle of Scotch. He had no idea how Budd managed it. He pulled a disgruntled look but said nothing. Instead, he returned to his train of thought.

"When Beatrix returns......keep her away from me. There are some Columbian guys coming to do an exchange. You and Beatrix keep an eye on them from a distance. I'll do the talking......I don't trust these guys one bit. If they try any shit, take them out....I could care less....as long as their money is good."

Budd took pride in being able to talk his older brother into just about anything. Although Bill always would have the upper hand against Budd. Budd did after all work for his brother. They still had the whole boss and worker aspect to look at. Budd tipped the nearly empty bottle of scotch in Bill's direction before swinging it to land on the counter with a contented thud.

"THAT..I can easily do," he replied, his expression mellow tone. Keeping Beatrix away from Bill would be relatively easy considering how pissed off she had appeared earlier, she most likely wouldn't want to be near him either. He slid off the stool; hands came to his waist near the brim of his jeans, thumbs tucked to the inside. "Really Bill, you can get just as drunk at this here party as ya can being home alone. The only difference being you'll have others to get stoned with. That's half the fun." Budd was never ashamed of his drinking problem. He could be noted as one of the more civilized drunks in the world. "I'll go get my stuff outta the truck and get my shit together for those nice Columbian guys." He made a turn for the door and strolled out in a casual manner.

* * *

The noonday sun was already damn hot. The Columbian's had insisted on doing this little exchange outside in the large dessert-like lot next to Bill's place. Bill had simply smiled and gone along with it. Alright, if they wanted to play little games that was fine...he would play his own. 

Normally this sort of thing was no big deal. In fact, in this modern day and age most people, well...sophisticated people at least, preferred to simply wire money. But these jack offs liked to think of themselves as true rebels.

And as Bill had often said....he was all about old school. This certainly qualified.

For a few minutes Bill and the four Columbian's had a conversation out in the open...dry dust whipping around them, their hair and jackets blowing violently in the wind. The Columbian's spoke a slightly different Spanish dialect than what was spoken in the states and Mexico. There were some communication issues and for a few moments the conversation seemed to heat up, then suddenly Bill laughed loudly and the five of them strolled over to the indistinctive black sedan parked nearby.

Bill cast a glance over his shoulder, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. Budd and Beatrix stood a few yards away. Initially, the Columbian's were not very happy about their presence but Bill had argued his case well enough and they had finally complied.

The whole thing stank and Bill was grateful for the 9mm he had holstered at his side. The Columbian's didn't seem to mind him being armed, since they themselves were just as obviously armed. This fact only made Bill more suspicious. He'd seen this kind of thing countless times.

The tallest Columbian, presumably the leader of this bunch, opened the trunk. He pulled out a large suitcase. Rounding the car, he placed it on the hood. While the man was unzipping the case, Bill took the opportunity to cast one more look at Budd and Beatrix. Just a quick glance, but it was enough.

The tall man spoke in his Columbian dialect, "See man....all right there....20's unmarked."

Bill faked an impressed expression. "Mind if I take a look?"

""Yeah...ok sure....go ahead."

While the exchange was made Beatrix and Budd where a few feet away hanging by the truck. Beatrix had a 9mm of her own swaying idly in her hand while she leaned causally against the hood of the truck. Budd was on the opposite side, holstering his revolver, his other hand to his pocket.

"So, Bea, how things goin?" He had brought up casual, friendly conversation as they watched Bill review the money since there was nothing better to do. Beatrix glanced over to him, peering through the darkened lenses of her sunglasses. She was still pissy from earlier but after treating herself to some cheap fast food she felt considerably better. Also, taking to the fact that she had no confrontation with Bill since earlier that morning. "It's going," she replied. Her gaze narrowed on one of the Columbian men taking note of suspicious activity. Idiot.

Taking his precious time, Bill leafed through the bills. He knew they were real the moment he looked at them but this tactic always bought more time to check everything out. This was usually when amateurs like these got antsy and gave themselves away.

"Alright man....all good, alright?" The tall guy shuffled a bit.

Bill made some "Mmmhmm," noise to buy more time. He could easily see two of the guys flanking him out of the corners of his sunglasses. There was more shuffling and shifting.

"Hey....ok that's enough man...," the leader's voice was impatient, "..."I thi- "

There it was a flash on the right. It happened quickly, like it always did. Bill dropped down on one knee and with a one swift motion he upholstered the 9mm and brought it upon the man on the right, who at the moment was the most immediate threat. Throughout all of this Bill remained entirely calm....he was more than confident in his own abilities as well as those of Budd and Beatrix. No doubt, they were already on it.

"You know, I love your brother but...damn...I sure can hate him sometimes too."

Budd chuckled. "Yeah, well, what he sees in you I'll never know." He smirked in her direction.

"Mm..I tend to ask myself the same question." She returned the smirk. "Hey, Bea--" Budd trailed off, his hand falling down to the revolver that unsheathed. Blue eyes followed her comrade's and she gave a tight nod pushing off from the truck. "Gotcha."

Both began a deadly stalk across the desert sand over to the gathered. Beatrix immediately rose up the 9mm, poised to shot, the second she saw Bill pull his own weapon. Both Beatrix and Budd knew that Bill was more than capable in taking out the gathered thugs but they wouldn't have much of a job if Bill did everything.

Budd came up to the one on the left that had been shifting uneasily. Placed the gun to the man's back, he exchanged a 'howdy' before blasting the man.

Beatrix decided to have her own fun with this. She needed some fun and this would cool off her pissy demeanor. The second the gun shot went off Bea noted that the suspected leader took the distraction as an advantage to grab the cash. Bea met him at the case and put her heeled boot down to close the lid. "Isn't it bad to go taking something that isn't yours?" She questioned the Columbian in an overall teasing note. Gun was held out to aim at his head, the other hand placed to her hip, her appearance rather haughty. The man cursed at her in that foreign tongue but she didn't take it personally.

Silence lingered between the two, staring down at the case of money. Beatrix wasn't called Black Mamba for nothing. She caught the reflection of an approacher from her behind in the Columbian's glasses. She immediately wiped around, in the process having taken out the hidden dagger from her waist. The blade contacted instantly with the man's chest, crimson blood spilling. To not waste time, she turned her head, gun pointed, she blasted the lead Columbian in the head. His limp body falling down against that case of money. Good thing it was closed or the money would be ruined. Beatrix casually pushed the dead man's body off the dagger and let the bloody mess slip to the desert floor.

She grinned wide in pure satisfaction as hand slipped to replace the dagger to her pocket. "Thanks, I needed that," she said in a venomous tone to the dying man on the dusty ground.

"Stupid motherfuckers!" Bill kicked the nearest body with the toe of his boot. He laughed and placed his hands on his hips...flashing a grin, albeit a triumphantly sadistic one, at Beatrix.

As always Budd and Beatrix had done themselves right. Bill was a firm believer in keeping people on their toes, himself included.

"Ya know, I don't know what the hell these guys were thinking.....that was pathetic." He scowled down at the bloody mess. As quickly as he had welcomed the attack, he dismissed it with a wave. "Eh, Budd grab the money.....Kidd-" Suddenly, Bill's expression changed as he caught sight of a familiar red Corvette veering into the driveway.

Only one person could drive that crazy and still be alive today.

"Ah," Bill pushed his sunglasses up nonchalantly, "Looks as if Miss Driver has returned home........."

"Bill! Please! I just...I just don't know what to say!" Elle Driver, dressed in her usual sharp blacks and whites, with matching eye patch, stood on the patio. Her bright red lipstick matching oh-so-perfectly with her nail polish. She was not a small woman; in fact she was rather tall in stature and had something of an intimidating appearance. But, at this moment she seemed to be shrinking into herself. "I-I...thought everything was cool ya know......."

Standing across from her, Bill stood with his arms crossed...sunglasses perched on his head. His expression was completely unreadable. Beatrix and Budd stood behind him each with their own opinions of the situation.

"You thought everything was cool....and?" Bill promoted, still completely flat lined.

"And.....and...." Elle pursed her large lips, "......I don't know what happened." Her arms flailed in the air, blonde hair seeming to frizz out with the motion. "I.....freaked out! There were so many.....and damn....," she suddenly took a few long strides forward, and in a show of desperation she threw herself at Bill....hands grasping onto his jacket collar, "Please Bill...I'm so sorry! It won't happen again....I know I said that last time...but I really mean it! Baby, I'm so sorry...." she placed her hands on the sides of his face. "Please......." she cooed, her voice velvet.

Throughout this pathetic attempt, Bill's expression remained unchanged. Slowly, he pulled Elle's hands of his face. "Why don't you come inside, calm down....and we'll have ourselves a little talk. Just the two of us." This sat somewhere between an invitation and a demanded death sentence.

Without even waiting for Elle's reply, Bill strode into the house.

Elle bowed her head slightly, "Yes Bill," she mumbled. She began to follow him but suddenly changed direction and headed straight for Beatrix and Budd.

"Thought that was pretty funny huh? Pretty sad and pathetic?" She spat, blue eye glaring daggers at them. "Take that nasty honky grin off your face Budd!" She opened her eye widely when she said his name. 'And you....." she looked at Beatrix. This time the eye narrowed. "..........bitch.....fuck off." She turned a long middle finger under Beatix's nose.

With that Elle spun on her high heeled sandal, and round ass waving, she followed Bill into the house.

Beatrix raised both slender brows as Elle walked off. A smirk played across her face as she found that whole display really amusing and the middle finger was anything but threatening. "Oh, that woman.." Budd began shaking his head. As words came out he slipped into a patio chair. Beatrix took the one next to him. "I sure do hope Bill gives it to her. She deserves it." Budd and Bea exchanged sadistic smiles before positioning themselves comfy in the chairs staring out the distance. They didn't have much to talk about and both were rather tired from the ordeal. Time to relax and enjoy the words from inside the house.

For sometime there was utter silence from inside the house.

Then, the sound of something breaking....glass most likely. Next, Elle's voice....loud and screechy. But it was hard to tell what she was saying.

Elle again, but understandable, "Well..DAMNIT Bill!"

Bill's raised voice, but hardly as loud.

Elle: "You know me.....NO WAY.........," Then her voice dropped....perhaps even a sniffle.

Very obviously Bill: "You're really testing my patience here Elle......" Something about Beatrix.

Another screech from Elle that sounded vaguely like "BITCH!'

Then complete silence for a few more minutes.

Finally, the front door opened. Bill walked out, arm wrapped around Elle's shoulders. She looked rattled but also somewhat smug. She leaned over and whispered something in Bill's ear in a very intimate manner. Bill laughed, tightening his grip on her shoulder. Beatrix and Budd had been straining to hear the conversation from their patio chairs. Exchanging curious glances to one another between moments of silence and screaming. The second the two emerged they sat up, Budd putting on a casual demeanor.

Elle cast a nasty glance over at Beatrix that looked like it belonged in a junior high school. Thus was the strange and often unpredictable life with Bill.

Bea caught the nasty eye contact given from Elle and returned it with her own snide expression. The conversation that had happened between the two was an all out mystery but it was no mystery to Beatrix that Bill had to bring her name into the discussion. Was it his own cruel way of getting back at her for this morning? She wouldn't be surprised if it was.

Silence had loomed over the deadly group. It was Budd whom was the first to break it. "Well," he began, patting his thigh before rising to his feet. "It's gettin' late and I believe I have a party to get changed for." He tipped his hat as he turned to stroll back inside. The last thing Kiddo wanted was to be alone with these people. So, she followed suit and rose to her full height not soon after Budd's departure. Somewhat hasty steps were paused as she came up along side Bill, the side Elle wasn't on. She exchanged a cold glare before asking in a blunt tone, "What time?"

Bill turned from his rather close conversation with Elle. His expression turned snide when he looked at Beatrix...as if the two of them were sharing some sort of inside joke... perhaps a very bad joke. He completely disregarded her glare as if she was being a silly child.

"Eight......I'll take you." It wasn't a question. He dismissed her with a simple head turn.

Elle pursed her lips....but wisely said nothing.

Those little whispers and pursed lips caused Beatrix's blood to boil. As much as she wanted to snap a smart ass remark to the 'couple' she just scowled and turned on her heels to leave. They could share their inside jokes without the 'butt' of the joke being present.


	3. Rauls White Carpet

**Chapter 3:** _Raul's White Carpet_

Beatrix was ready and at Bill's at eight thirty. She actually was dressed and leaving on time for once but she took the long route just to spite him. A long finger pressed to the doorbell as she stood outside in the cool night air. She dressed in a flowing pasty yellow skirt that ran down to her ankles, a simple white tank top adorned her upper figure, and a pair of brown suede sandals to match. Blonde locks of hair were pulled half way back with a white ribbon. No matter the outfit Beatrix could always pull it off with a deadly beauty. She leaned her form up against the large marble pillar opposite the door, arms crossed over her chest in a fluid motion, blue hues staring off to the night sky. She knew this night was going to be hell but she prepared for it.

When eight rolled around Bill wasn't at all surprised that Beatrix hadn't shown up. He had expected her to do something like this. But he also knew that she would never stand him up. She'd show up.

At eight thirty the doorbell rang. Nikishi had gone home long ago and Bill answered the door himself in a white satin Chinese style top and black slacks. He had had some smartass comment ready and on deck to dish out to Beatrix when she showed up.

But....after seeing her...... leaning there, he decided to keep the comment to himself. As always, she looked stunning......but tonight she looked both stunning and utterly pissed off. A brilliant combination.

"You look stunning." Well....shit....that's not what he had intended to say. Bill frowned. "Let's go..." he said gruffly attempting to cover up his "blunder." "Elle and Budd already left.....they were tired of waiting for you." With that he headed for a silver Porsche 911 that was waiting in the circular driveway without even a glance behind him.

Her sour demeanor hadn't thawed any by his remark. She knew he hadn't intended to say any thing so that gave her a considerable amount of pleasure. "I'm not surprised," she replied to his comment on Elle and Budd having departed already as she slipped into the passenger seat.

She leaned back in the seat, hands folded in her lap, her gaze staring out the windshield. By past experience and remembrance she recalled the party took a good ten minutes from their current position. Lingering silence took over the car; the only sound was the wind whipping past the car windows that were partially open. Bea rose up a hand to push aside flying loose strands of hair. "Heated silence. My favorite part of the game," she muttered bitterly, loud enough to be heard as it was intended to be.

Bill glanced in the rearview mirror, smirking. He didn't have to even glance at Beatrix to know exactly how she looked at the moment." Indeed, my favorite part as well......and something I'm far better at." With that, Bill made a violent downshifting into 5th gear and the Porsche sped up by a good 20mph. They were already going over 65 before.

Once again, Bill fell into complete silence. His knuckles were just noticeably white as they gripped the steering wheel. She scowled at this and turned her attention back to watching the winding road. She wasn't any better at the silent game than Bill was so she decided to play along for the remainder of the road.

A whole ten minutes later, of utter, eerie silence between the two, they pulled into the crowded drive way of valet cars. As the car came to a halt at the entrance a young man in a tux approached Beatrix's side and opened the door politely. At any other time Bea would have given the man a polite smile but she was far from being polite. "I'll see you...eventually," she stated, her tone over laced with cold hostility towards Bill as she got out of the car. Obviously she was going go off on her own and enjoy the party in any manner she could. One manner would be staying far away from him.

"Sounds splendid," Bill retorted dryly handing his keys over to the valet...more concerned with a wrinkle in his shirt than Beatrix.

As Beatrix entered the party, Bill did likewise but through a separate set of patio doors. Raul had a very large house....one could even consider it a mansion. In the back was a large Olympic size pool and three hot tubs. Inside, the decor was ultra contemporary with floors that dropped into deeper areas. These areas' were filled with plush leather and suede couches and were generally places where people participated in questionable activities. There were at least two bars on the first floor alone not counting the wet bar by the pool. A large buffet table lined the back porch covered with a plethora of expensive and gourmet foods. Everything in the house was carpeted in cream white. Thus, the real problem with Beatrix's little bloody extravaganza the last time they were here. Of course everything had been replaced and expanded upon since then. Raul did a good profit. Huge fish tanks filled most of the rooms filled with expensive tropical fish. There were pool tables, large screen plasma TV's, massive speakers and all sort of manner of "boy toys" scattered throughout the house.

Bill found it nearly impossible to remain entirely cranky here. After sometime checking out the goodies, Raul gave him a little tour. The Latin man always went out of his way to impress Bill as much as possible. It was impressive Bill had to admit, but far from his sort of style. Apparently this is what being a small time coke dealer bought you.

There were a huge amount of people there and more were arriving by the minute. Most of them were disgustingly young and attractive not to mention rich by not always legal means. A parade of extremely good looking women adorned nearly every inch of the place. Bill, of course took advantage of the situation.

After a few drinks Bill found himself in conversation with a lovely Japanese woman in her mid 30's and a brunette who, despite being really drunk, was quite charming. He hadn't seen Beatrix since they parted ways and his thoughts strayed briefly, wondering what she must be up to. But he quickly shoved the concern aside as he and the two women talked loudly over the blaring music. At some point they wandered out to the patio, where it was somewhat quieter. The brunette apparently had reached her limit and threw herself into the pool before getting sick. Finding that whole act completely disgusting, Bill went back to talking with the Japanese woman. She spoke wonderful English, but he always took every opportunity he could to practice his Japanese. She found this very charming and took to laying her hand on his arm. Well, Bill thought to himself so far so good. Not to bad of a party actually.

Upon parting ways with Bill, Beatrix preformed her own tour of the house. On her casual walk through the numerous rooms she pointed out to herself that Raul had fixed the carpet. A coy smirk plastered across her face as her steps moved onward. Her mood had lightened as the night wearied on. She helped herself to a drink or two and the food buffet was enjoyable. Bea spotted Budd at some point; he was obviously drunk and was wooing the ladies that surrounded him. She found it even more amusing the thumbs up she received when she locked gazes with the cowboy before walking away. She had yet to run into Elle which she couldn't have been more pleased about. And Bill? Good riddance.

Her self-given tour had ended quite awhile ago as she was now lounging in the parlor area that was just across from the pool. She was leaning up against the wall in a casual manner, blue hues darting around to watch the many faces. "Beatrix!" Came that thick accent of greeting. Bea turned to spot Raul. Her head cocked to the side and she put on a pleasurable smile. "Raul, how nice to see you again."

Raul chuckled as he stepped in front of her. He wasn't bad looking, wearing a pair of expensive slacks and a light blue shirt with a crimson tie. "Do you like my new carpet?"

Beatrix laughed lightly at his sly attempt at a joke. "Oh, yes. It is quite lovely."

"Not as lovely as you, my dear." Beatrix raised a brow and wove a disciplining finger at the man. "Oh, don't go there Raul or you may need to replace that carpet again," she replied in a joking but all out deadly serious tone. She pushed off the wall and passed him by to find somewhere else to place herself.

The Japanese woman had excused herself to freashen up. Bill was far from a stranger to Oriental and general female social behavior and took it as she was not comfortable. He shrugged, if she really liked him, she'd be back. Bill threaded his way through the mass of people. Too many for that matter. As he already stated earlier he didn't really like this kind of thing.....maybe when he was far younger, but not anymore. Too fucking loud....and hot...augh. "Christ," he spotted Budd, who to nobodies surprise, was trashed. He was hanging onto a bottle blonde like she was a 17 year old flotation device.

Disgusted he turned and noticed Raul, of all people, talking to Beatrix. Bill pretended to be examining the sushi as he watched them out of the corner of his eye. The conversation was short and abrupt. Beatrix didn't look any happier. Raul looked even unhappier as he turned away and headed for the other end of the backyard.

"Bill," Elle's voice over his shoulder.

"Elle...where the hell have you been?" He turned to her. Elle was wearing a long white gown, which clung to her like plastic wrap.

"Hrm, around...." she flipped the butt of her cigarette. Elle never did very well socially. Most people were far too intimidated by her to really talk to her and she was a little odd to have a conversation with at times. Men, while perhaps attracted to her, rarely talked to her. Thus why she was such a great killer, she was a social outcast.

Just then, Bill spotted Beatrix jauntily walking back towards the house. Elle didn't miss Bill's eyes as they followed Beatrix's path. Elle took a long pull from her cigarette. "I'm going upstairs.....they broke out a three foot bong." She grabbed his hand, "Come with?" She said sweetly.

Tempting, but smoking weed with a room of 20 year olds didn't seem like his scene. "I'll be right along," he lied. Elle looked a little put out but nodded and headed up the patio staircase that led to the upstairs. Bill headed for where he had last seen Beatrix.

Beatrix could be sly and clever when she wanted to. She hadn't been lingering far from where Elle and Bill were conversing. Her back was turned as she was able to make out the soft thud of his footsteps on carpet even with the loud blast of music and social interaction. "If I were you I woulda gone upstairs and have myself some of that two foot long," she spoke up in a tone loud enough to be heard. She turned to face him as the final steps were taken. Bill figured Beatrix would already have spotted him. He was a little surprised that she had heard his and Elle's conversation. Then again, she was capable of quite a bit. "Hrm, actually I believe that's three feet Kiddo." Bill replied nonchalantly, watching her back. "That kinda thing will have you fucked for a good three hours...no thanks....not here."

She stared him down as a hawk would to an overly sized rodent. Her facade was monotone but it was a cover up for her current mix of feelings. "Why are you here?" She asked, her tone softer but softer wasn't always a good thing.

Bill returned Beatrix's hawk like stare when she turned to him. "Well....hm...I'm here because my drunken ass cowboy brother talked me into going." Deciding sarcasm was not the best route, Bill changed pace, and he waved a hand, "Looking for some company perhaps? Don't give me that look. You know I can't stand these kind of people....if you don't join me then I'm going to leave and I'm your ride. So then I'll have to drop your ass of at that excuse for a house that you have. And what a waste of a sexy outfit that would be." He held a hand out. If this was Bill's attempt at a treaty, it was far from normal.

Blue hues cast to the extended hand inspecting it as if it was a venomous snake and she was unsure how to approach it. Her hand wavered above his, duration high in her mind. She pulled her hand back to her side, her smile turned toxic in her own way. "I'm sure any of these fine fellas here would be more than happy to give me a ride back to that 'excuse' for a house I own." Any other time she would have taken his hand but her mood was still sour towards him. Bea didn't feel like sorting it out with a simple invitation to be his 'date'. "Take a good look at this sexy outfit, Bill," she took this opportunity to flaunt what she had and she had a lot. "Because, this all you're gonna see of it tonight." She turned from him in hopes to make her get away before she endured his reaction.

Bill's eyebrows raised a fraction. The small smile that was on his face before froze to an icy line. So, she wanted to play it like that. Very well. "Hrm, well goodnight then Kiddo. Try not to whore yourself out too much, I want you at my place early tommorrow." Short, to the point. Bill simply didn't feel like saying anymore. She wanted to play war games. He was fine with that. If she thought she could get under his skin that easily she was dead wrong. He turned sharply and headed out towards the patio to collect Budd before he made more of an ass of himself.

Beatrix shot Bill a steady glare as he walked off. She spent the remainder of the party chatting with a nice Christian boy. A few years younger than herself, she recalled him saying he worked for someone that was a good friend of Raul's. No matter, he was nice enough to give her a ride home and he wasn't an ass about it. That night she wasn't too keen on sleeping as it was becoming a hard task to manage. Eventually she drifted off and supplied herself with a solid four hours. Enough to function. Bill's definition of early was at sunrise, Bea's definition of early was an hour after sunrise.

And she arrived just as the sun had half way raised into the clear blue sky. She wore a pair of chopped off jeans that were now capris and a Japanese peasant blouse of soft blues. Hair was let down, not nearly as neatly tied up as last night. Approaching the door she rang the door bell, not waiting for the little Japanese door lady to answer Bea stepped inside. Her mood hadn't become any worse than last night. She was still pissed off at him as she was sure he was with her. So, all was right in their little world. Boots clicked faintly against the wooden floor as she walked down the hallway in search of Bill.

Attached to the back garden of Bill's house was a smaller Oriental style garden. Since Bill couldn't side with either Chinese or Japanese, it was something of a mix of both. There was a traditional cobblestone courtyard surrounded by a variety of Oriental plants and statues. Behind the courtyard was a small building topped with a Chinese roof style. Stone representations of a dragon and a tiger perched on each of the two visible corners. Two other two a snake and a crane naturally. It was a beautiful setting; one that Bill enjoyed spending most of his "down" time at. This is where Beatrix found Bill now.

He had been sitting in the middle of the courtyard meditating as the sun rose. Now, in the growing light, he stood performing slow Tai Chi forms his eyes closed, his longish hair falling across his face. He was wearing, as was fitting traditional Chinese clothing. At Beatrix's approaching footsteps he made no sign of indication but simply continued...his movements slow and deliberate. Here, he would slow his breathing to practically nothing. It was much like a slow death. Bill took his time and finally came to a closed stance. With eyes still closed, he addressed her. "Hello Kiddo." His voice was lake calm.

Hands were at her sides as Beatrix stopped to stand and watch Bill finish off his Kung Fu morning ritual. Any other time she would have found this perfectly normal but the way his voice was so calm sent a shiver along her back bone. Perhaps her own mood was a little too high level for the situation. But, this calm exterior he was displaying could easily be a cover up for any verbal lashing he had in store. Beatrix shifted her feet in a sudden uneasiness. She was glad he had his eyes closed. She sucked in a quick breath replying her own greeting softly, "Bill."

Finally, Bill opened his eyes. For sometime he didn't say anything, he simply stood there, hands clasped in front of him. It was hard to tell if he was looking at Beatrix or simply through her. "It's quite a beautiful morning," Bill said, his voice still in that calm low state. He took in a deep breath, hands falling to his sides. "I almost don't want to leave it." For the first time since her arrival Bill finally took a clear look at Beatrix, although his expression remained exactly the same. "I'm glad you came early." There was no leniency either way in his tone. Slowly he descended the stone steps, gaze now completely fixed on Beatrix but again completely unreadable. "Would you like some tea?"

This was a perfectly normal mood for any other perfectly normal day but Beatrix didn't feel the norm of it. Actually, she was quite concerned. She knew for a known fact when things got as tight as they did yesterday Bill never acted in such a manner the following day. The way he was staring at her, unreadable, book closed. It wasn't sitting well. She shrugged her shoulders to his question and turned to follow him. "Yeah...sure," her words were calm enough but came off with the uneasiness she rarely let through. She hated when he acted like this more so than when he was actually pissed off.

Bill led Beatrix inside, his bare feet slapping on the tile flooring. He took his damn time making the tea...grinding the leaves slowly between his fingers and carefully preparing the water. During all of this he didn't say a word as if he was still doing Tai Chi this time to the motions of making tea. He completely ignored the hair that had a tendency to fall in his face. Finally, he poured the tea in two small handle less cups.

He padded over to Beatrix and handed a cup to her. As she reached for the cup, his other arm flew out with lightning speed and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. He pulled the wide-eyed Black Mamba face to face with him. "I don't think I've ever been this pissed off at you," he hissed, his voice deadly low. "I very seriously could kill you right now and if I didn't fucking love you so much I probably would have already." Underneath the vile, villainous hiss there was pure raw emotion. With that, he let go of her collar, handing her back the tea that had been caught in mid pass. He then padded back to the bar to put away the tea making ingredients.

Beatrix wasn't scared of anything, or a very low assortment of things. But this, his actions, the words, the motions, everything had been so out of place to begin with it caught her off guard. She should have expected it but she didn't.

She took the tea and set it down to the counter as she went to brush off the creases in her blouse. Motions were done in effort to shake herself back together. Slipping onto the stool, fingers went to lace back around the cup of tea; rising it to her lips she blew softly on it to cool the liquid. Blue hues rose, steady to Bill's. "You know," she began, her words soft, unsteady unlike her gaze. "This all started because I offered you a kiss, you took it but obviously didn't get you're satisfactory fill of it." If she wasn't so freaked she would have formed a smirk on her face rather than the thin line. "It's almost a funny thing to get so fucking pissed off about. But your, you...I'm, me...and that is the way things work. Wouldn't you agree--Charmer?"

Bill chuckled under his curtain of hair. The first sign this morning of his "normal" self. "Yes, I would agree Black Mamba," he replied affectionately, still looking at whatever cleanup task he was distracting himself with. "The kiss, well that was simply a metaphor. It was the catalyst you could say. A kiss, I mean talk about hokey. Then again," he trailed off, apparently choosing a different route. He finally turned to look at Beatrix, "I think what irritates me so much is I can't get to you. I can get to anybody, every thing I wanted, I got. Not because I was entitled to it, but because I am that damn good. Well, that or I worked my ass of for it. But you--" he shook his head, "......your something else completely. And I fucking hate that...." he turned away slightly, "...on the other hand....Jesus, I love it." Trailing off briefly, he went to wiping the countertop off. It was already spotless. "....Yet, I'm a lying son of a bitch...I could just be making all of that up....Your smart Kiddo...you decide for yourself."

Ah, that was the Bill she was familiar with, or as close as she was going to get at the moment. She took a small sip of the tea being still hot and placed it down to the counter. That smirk crossed over her angelic features as her own familiarity came back. "By your obsessive cleaning of an already perfectly clean counter top I'd be smart enough to know you weren't lying for a change." A slender brow rose in question. "But, I could be fucking myself and giving false hope that you are telling the truth." She exhaled an exasperated sigh and leaned forward against the counter. A movement she knew dug under one of his layers. "Aye, Bill, I'm gonna believe you this time. Though," she rose up a daunting finger to exaggerate her point. "..the day you get me is the day I'm dead. Until then your outta luck."

"Ah, well now you've gone and dashed all of my hopes and dreams." Bill replied, giving up on the pointless cleaning. He chuckled, "One of these days my luck is going to run out anyways Kiddo. It's only a matter time. I figure I've got it coming one way or another but in the meantime you've gotta grab up what you want. Life's too short to sit around and pine." Sometimes Bill would dish out these weird bits of "sagely advice." He only seemed to do this with Beatrix, since the rest of those who worked for him didn't seem to be too eager to hear it. Bill rounded the bar, his own tea in his hands. He leaned against the bar next to Beatrix, "Perhaps...I overreacted a bit yesterday, but it's done and over now. I will attempt to not be such an asshole to you Kiddo, I can't promise anything spectacular though." Bill never, ever apologized to anybody in his life so this was about as damn close to an apology as one could get from him. "Take it or leave it."

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "You overreacted just a little bit. One of these days you're going to perform the ultimate act that has everything to do with the point of overreaction and I do NOT want to be there when that occurs."

Beatrix turned her head to him, a mix of a shy smile on her face. Apologizes were rare from Bill and this didn't even have the words 'I'm sorry' in it but she knew it was just being laced over with other words. "I'll take it. Besides," she pushed off from her leaning position on the counter to sit up with a proper posture. "Someone once told me life is too short to sit around and pine," she finished with her own smart ass remark.

"Hrm....yes...well... perhaps," Bill pushed off of the bar, "Now," he got down to business, "I'm leaving for Tokyo in a few hours. O-Ren still needs somebody to hold her hand as she talks business with the Yakuza. I shouldn't be too long a few days, a week perhaps. In the meantime, I have an assignment for you and Elle." He gave her a look, "Yes. Elle." Bill went over to the living room table and picked up a small folder, he walked back and tossed it onto the bar near Beatrix. "That guy who wanted his wife offed...well, it turns out she isn't just some poodle carrying, beehive bimbo. Apparently, she's some kind of crazy bitch, who happens to be the women's state knife fighting champion and enjoys wrestling bears." Bill shivered, "Augh. She runs a small prostitution ring as well as some drugs here and there. Personally, she sounds like a complete dyke to me, no wonder the guy wants her dead. Anyways, best part is," he slipped into a drawling Southern accent, "....she lives in the heartland of Birmingham, Alabama." Bill snorted, "I would have sent Vernita with you, but she's out on another mission but I think you can handle a knife fighter perfectly fine. I want Elle to go with you because I don't trust her by herself at the moment, that and...," he glared, "...I want you two to get over whatever the fuck is going on between you two. Go mud fight somewhere in a trailer park or whatever but get it out of your systems. Ok?"

Beatrix returned his glare but it wasn't a threatening one just more of a 'fuck you'. She reached over and snatched up the folder to review the contents. She knew Bill was giving her cruel and unusual punishment to be teaming up with Elle, but they needed to sort out their differences. A mud fight didn't sound half as fun as a blood fight. She pulled out the black and white photographs of the said pray and reviewed the minor details written down on post-its. Finished she slipped the papers back into the folder. She leaned back in the chair, arms folding over her chest. "Bears, aye? I used to have a stuffed bear," she muttered more to herself as she was evidently processing the request. A hand came up to tuck a strand of loose blonde hair behind her ear. Bea was done thinking and put on a more preppy attitude. She bounded off the stool and stood in front of Bill. A grin evident on her face. She spoke in a sloppy southern accent, "Well, sweet'eart I'll be headin' out to Alabama. You have yourself some good fun in Tokyo." She leaned forward and pecked a kiss on his cheek, all in civilized fun and that she was putting on the drama queen routine.

Bill stood stock still. "Hrm, well, that's very sweet of you my dear." He smiled, a little tightly. His look turned vaguely concerned, "Watch your back down there Kiddo." There was a loud screech of tires outside of the house. "Ah, it appears Elle has arrived. I told her to swing by your place, pack light. I would recommend buying most of your weapons down there. And," he snatched the folder off the bar, and held it under Beatrix's nose, "Don't forget this. Now, get your ass out there before Elle comes in here screeching...it's far too early for that, I don't think I could handle it."

Beatrix dropped the cocky attitude and snatched the folder from his hand. Hands hanging at her side she took a casual step backwards, blues eyes sparkled with an evident look of not wanting to leave him. She blinked, the facade diminishing. "Wish me luck, I'll need it," Bea said her voice laced with sarcasm but had a serious depth. She turned on her heels and made a graceful stride out the door. This time around her departure was quiet and no slamming of doors could be heard or foul language.

Bill watched Beatrix's obvious hesitation and departure with a bemused expression. "Good luck Kiddo," he added finally. Then he turned back to the bar, tea in hand.

A hand slipped to her pocket to retrieve the pair of sunglasses that she slipped onto to block the blazing sunrays. Peering through the thick shaded lenses she spotted Elle in the driver's seat. Elle had on her usual haughty demeanor, eyeing Beatrix with that one blue eye as if she was her worst enemy. Which in fact she was, in a common sense to the word. Kiddo put on a calm demeanor and inhaled slowly before steps were taken to the passenger side of the car and she slid inside. "Elle," she greeted in the most civilized manner she could manage.

"Bea," Elle replied with a cool little dip of her blonde head. She lit a cigarette, throwing her arm over the edge of the convertible. Without checking to see if Beatrix was even settled, she slammed on the gas. The Corvette threw up a good amount of dust before flying out of the circular lot. "You'll have to tell me how to get to your place. I forgot," Elle said as they pulled onto the main highway.


	4. Jake the Butcher

**Chapter 4:** _Jake the Butcher_

The two blondes survived the car ride back to Beatrix's apartment. It didn't take Bea long to grab her things. Clothes, only two sets seeing as Bill told her to pack light, bathroom necessities, and few other nick- knacks. For a woman it was amazing she was able to pack only that dusty brown back pack for the trip. Any other woman would have five whole suitcases. The packing light had taken some practice but she got it down quick.

Coming back out to the car she threw her things in the trunk and returned the passenger seat. No words were exchanged as the car whirled off to the main road. Blue eyes hiding behind her sunglasses, Beatrix kept quite for a good portion of the ride. Her thoughts were aimlessly and in no particular order or meaning. Perhaps she even caught herself a twenty minute nap in between but that'd be hard to notice. Blinking back to reality she pushed herself up to get out of that slouched position. She caught sight of the sign stating they were entering the state of Alabama. "Alabama," Bea stated dryly a southern accent kicked in. "So, Elle, ya ready to have us some fun?"

Like Beatrix Elle had remained completely quiet during the whole trip. She smoked allot, as usual...listened to the radio...oldies and classic rock stations seemed to be neutral enough for them both. Thus far, Elle had made little or no effort to pick a fight. Whatever had happened between her and Bill the day before apparently had had some sort of effect. She was behaving as well as Elle possibly could.....for the moment at least.

Elle gave Beatrix a wide icy smile, "I'm always ready for a little fun." She took a drag, steering off the next freeway exit for Birmingham. "God...what a pit!" She blurted at the passing scenery. Indeed, there was nothing too photogenic to be seen. "How the fuck people can live here is beyond me." Suddenly Elle made a sharp screeching left, "I'm hungry." Without even consulting her passenger Elle pulled into a divvy looking cafe/bare type place. The large pink sign red "Joe's Eat N' Go." Elle, slammed the door, "Looks like a shithole...but I don't think we're gunna find anything that isn't in this assbackward state." She seemed completely obvious to the stares she received from a number of loitering customers outside. She snubbed her cigarette with a high heeled sandal. One eye turning on Beatrix, "You coming?"

"Aye, I'm coming," Beatrix hissed in a quiet reply. Was she hungry? No, she was perfectly fine and really just wanted to get the job done. Scowling in a momentary aggravation towards her partner she got out of the car and shut the door behind her. Boots crunched lightly against the gravel walkway as she followed a few feet behind Elle. Beatrix received the opposite of what Elle had received from the gather patrons but she ignored it. The air outside was humid and sticky and the atmosphere inside wasn't much better. The waitress, a young girl, with red hair, and freckles eyed the two blondes curiously before seating them to a booth.

Hands came up as Beatrix pulled her blonde hair up into a high pony tail. "It's so fucking hot," she complained to herself, her hands falling down to pick up the menu. The menu had your usual diner selections but the smudged marks of food on the menu didn't help her appetite. She glanced over the rim of the menu to Elle. A coy smile hidden. "If you eat something here and get food poisoning I'm never gonna let you live it down."

Elle, taking full opportunity of the Southern laxness on smoking in restaurants, lit up another cigarette. "I'm immune.." she remarked coolly, scanning the dingy menu with her left eye. "After eating all of that shit Pai Mai made me eat...." She threw down the menu onto the plastic checkerboard tablecloth. The red headed waitress quickly saw her cue...since she had been watching the two closely from the coffee station anyways.

"So...whattya two ladies havin' here?"

"Coffee.....black." Elle said, her usual smirk on her face, "...and the large chef salad.....I'm watching my figure." She added pettily. Beatrix rolled her eyes.

The waitress stared, but quickly recovered herself scribbling onto the pad in her hand, she turned to Beatrix, "And you ma'am?" Beatrix turned her attention to the waitress putting on a polite smile to the young woman. "I'll just have coffee, cream and sugar, please." She handed the waitress the menu and watched as she walked away. Blue eyes shot back to Elle, eyebrows rose. "Shit, Elle, maybe you shouldn't have asked for even the salad. I'm starting to see that little pudgy belly of yours," she teased in a mixture of warm and cold. Using the back of her hand she wiped at her forehead to move sweaty bangs from sticking too much.

"Shove it bitch," Elle retorted in the same manner. "Not all of us can be built like fucking telephone poles alright?" She went back to smoking, blue eye lolling around the restaurant. "Some weird looking assholes in his place." This was somewhat ironic coming from Elle, but she didn't seem to care. Turning her attention back to Beatrix, Elle draped a long arm over the back of the booth, "So, what's the deal between you and Bill anyways?" She attempted to sound nonchalant.

Beatrix looked rather taken aback by Elle's question. She blinked diminishing any surprise on her face and put on a cool and yet sly demeanor. "What's the deal with Bill and me?" She repeated, putting her elbow up on the table, her chin settled in the palm of her hand as she stared at Elle. "That is a very good question. If you find the answer let me know." She turned her head to the freckled faced waitress arriving with the two coffees. She only lingered a moment after setting down the coffees to inform the woman with the eye patch that her salad would be out shortly, she than dashed off.

Elle looked amused at Beatrix's answer. "Mm.." she murmured, pulling in her ignoring the waitress. She took a few more drags of her cigarette watching Beatrix. "Seeing as we are both women....here's a little...woman to woman advice." She leaned forward, pursing her lips, her voice a whisper,"I hope you don't think for one second that Bill gives a shit about you." She snorted, leaning back, "...or that he's capable of something even resembling love." This last word came out dripping with sarcasm. "Believe me Bea," she exhaled a puff of smoke, "I'm just trying to look out for you. I would hate to see you....." she grimaced, "....emotionally scarred or something so pathetically female." Just then, the waitress returned with Elle's salad. "Ah, why,...that looks mighty fine!" Elle drawled at the waitress....the poor woman dashed off again. "Oh...croutons!" Elle's eye widened in joy.

Beatrix laced fingers around the handle of her coffee mug and took a cautious sip incase the contents was too hot. Once the waitress left, she set the mug back down to the table top with a thud. "Shit, Elle," she cooed mockingly. A hand rose to pat against the left side of her chest, over her heart. "You care about me? I never woulda guessed especially on a topic as sentimental as Bill." She paused, brows narrowing on her femme counterpart. Her dramatic effect dropped. "No, Elle--I know what I'm doing and what I can get in to and how deep I can go. That's real sweet of you to remotely show that you have some feelings for me under all that hostility but I don't want your pity or shitty concern."

Elle smirked, a little angrily. Then took a giant crunchy bite out of her salad. "Alright Bea. But don't say I didn't warn ya." she chewed awhile, "Bill's a real bastard. Once, a woman, name escapes me now...young..younger than you...one his many protégées..really pissed him off...." she waved her fork, mouth full of food..."Hah...well...forget it..." she jabbed her fork back in the salad, "....never saw that bitch again. "She picked up her coffee, "But, whatever, if you don't want my shitty concern, that's fine." She shrugged in mid-sip, "They come, they go." Elle picked something out of her teeth, "Damn, this is a good salad." After a few more minutes of Elle's annoying eating and smoking. She pushed her plate away. "I say we ditch this shithole and move on."

"I say we should have ditched this shithole a long time ago," Beatrix retorted coolly. During Elle's salad eating Bea had been sipping her coffee and staring out the window. Her thoughts lingering on what Elle said and than some. She rose from her seat. Head cocked to the side as she stared down at the other blonde. "You dragged me here, you pay," she stated bluntly before turning on her heels and heading to the car. Elle looked a little pissed, but quickly threw a ten on the table and followed Beatrix out of the cafe. Minutes later the Corvette screeched out of the parking lot and back onto the highway. A few hours later the two of them found themselves at the Sunny Star Motel.

"Jesus Bill," Elle muttered..staring down at one of the post it notes in her hand, "Why did he have to chose this dump?" Actually, the Motel looked far better than the others surrounding it. Shifting through the papers, Elle came across her answer, "Ah...it appears that bitch's place is just down the road. Jamie Rallins." Elle drawled. "Dumb name." Elle hefted her bag from the trunk, along with another unmarked black tote. They had stopped for some weapons along the way. Nothing too exotic of course, a couple knives, a few firearms....anything they could get easily in the state of Alabama....which was actually quite a bit. "So," she turned her eye on Beatrix. "Does your skinny ass need a rest or are you ready to do this thing?" Beatrix scowled quietly. "My skinny ass is ready to get this done." She flashed a mocking smile before kneeling down to one of the black tote bags. She unzipped it to reveal that nice assortment of weaponry. No one was in the parking lot so there were no worries there. Beatrix picked herself up a trusty 9mm, two daggers, and a pocket knife. Fully equipped she rose to her full height. "So, my fine blonde...friend..." she began through gritted teeth. "Mrs. Rallins supposedly does a lot with bear wrestling. I'd sure like to see that," she mused, a smirk on her face. "Anyway, this bitch's specialty lies in her knife handling. I'll go in first acting like the ditzy blonde tourist that I play oh so well. You do whatever the hell you're best at. Unless you've got a better plan of action."

"Sounds just peachy to me," Elle replied.

As Beatrix armed herself, Elle did likewise. They both had been trained to disguise their weaponry quite well. When finished, not a gun handle or knife blade was in sight. As they walked the shot distance to their destination, Elle laughed, "Bear fighting...oh please! I'm sure Bill just made that up. He likes all that dramatic shit." The street they were walking down was pretty shabby. Small shops and used car lots lined most of it. The few passers by gave the two blonde women strange looks....a few of them rather leering. They reached a tall rundown building...a few of its windows boarded up. Metal siding was thrown in the "yard" and a few beat up cars were parked around it. "Hmmm..charming," Elle noted. "Alright, I'll wait out back....I'm giving you five minutes....if I don't hear any commotion by then, I'm bursting in." With that, she began climbing over the debris and inching along the side of the building.

"Bye," Beatrix muttered as Elle walked in her direction and she took her own. She slipped the glasses off and stuck them in her pocket. Upon approaching the door she rang the door bell. Hearing yells from inside as whomever was home tried to answer the door, Bea took this opportunity to ruffle up her hair a little. Sloppy pony tail; bangs disheveled, fix the look. As the door creaked open she turned her attention immediately to the woman at home. It was Jamie Rallins all right. Not unattractive but not attractive either. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a shabby looking t-shirt that had a bear head painted on the front. She had frizzy brown hair and her face had a pudgy effect. She eyed Beatrix in high annoyance and disapproval. "Yeah?" Came her thick southern accent.

"Hey there," Beatrix piped up, adding excitement to her character. "Are you Mrs. Rallins? That gal I heard about on the internet? Oh my gawd, I am such a big fan! See, I was driving around here and my car broke down. I was hoping I could use a phone but..Wow..I never expected to come here." The woman obviously wasn't too smart as she believed every inch of Bea's story. She actually seemed quite flattered. Beatrix was led into the house. A glance over her shoulder before she stepped inside. The home was poorly furnished. All the necessary rooms cluttered with unkempt furniture, left out pizza boxes, and dying plants. Slender brows rose as she followed Jamie into the kitchen. She pointed. "There's da phone, deary."

"Thank you kindly." Bea turned her back to the woman to reach for the phone receiver. That's when she felt the edge of sharp blade prodding at her back. "You fucking bitch, I'm not that gawd-damn stupid," Jamie growled from behind her. Beatrix just grinned wide. "And I'm not that gawd-damn stupid either," she replied in her bitter, deadly tone of voice. She whipped around with a quickened movement that seemed to startle the woman. Her hand came out to snatch at Jamie's wrist, the one with the knife as her other went to retrieve the 9mm at her side. Jamie wasn't as stupid as Beatrix expected. Before she was able to get out her gun she felt the agonizing pain shoot through her shoulder. Bea grimaced in pain as the southern bitch pulled out the crimson dagger from Bea's shoulder. Smirking with glee. That smirk didn't last long as Beatrix grabbed out her gun and shot.

Elle had been leaning up against the back screen door. Thanks to its many holes, she was able to hear some of the conversation but it wasn't until Beatrix's gun shot went ringing through the air that Elle went into action. Kicking in the screen door, gun drawn, she burst into the back of the kitchen. It took only a few seconds for her one eye to assess the situation."Freeze right there bitch!" She screamed, pistol aimed at Jamie's face. For a moment Jamie froze, her muddied features conveyed a good amount of shock. Off to the right there was a loud thudding and Elle swung her gun around just in time to have it kicked out of her hands by a huge farm boy looking kid. "Don' think so!" The large kid drawled, swinging a huge fist at Elle, who quickly ducked. His fist went smashing through a glass cabinet. While the giant lug reeled from the pain, Elle leapt onto Jamie. But the woman was good her knife slashed out giving Elle with a good slash on the knee.

Elle screamed, grabbing the gushing cut. Beatrix had received her own wound. This was not good it was always best to have at least one of them unhurt. The odds had apparently changed. Rearing up, Elle managed to punch the knife out of Jamie's hand but she was grabbed from behind by the large kid who literally picked her up. No problem of course, Elle swiftly kicked him right in the groin, she was promptly dropped. But now Jamie was back on Beatrix knife in hand.

Beatrix muttered a curse under her breath as Jamie approached her, a vicious glare in her eyes. Seconds earlier when Elle made her entrance Bea took the time to give some aid to her wound, which wasn't much. The crimson liquid continued streaming from her shoulder blade and drenching her blouse. She was ready none the less. As Jamie ran at her with a hostile speed, knife clenched in her hand, and rose in the air to strike down at her. Black Mamba met her half way; her own hand went up to grab at Jamie's wrist, pushing her back firmly against to crash into the wall. A large amount of struggling preceded as Beatrix tried to twist the knife from Jamie's grip while not getting herself slashed in the process. This was getting nowhere as the woman obviously wasn't going to give up the knife any time soon. Fierce growls of frustration admitted through Beatrix's clenched teeth, her free hand wandered down to that hidden holster and snatched out her 9mm she had tried to go for before. She cocked the gun in Jamie's face, white longer finger clenched to the trigger. "Here's a gift from your husband," Beatrix hissed. Her finger pulled back on the trigger.

Two gun shots sounded in unison at that point. Jamie slipped down to the floor, blood running down the wall as her body slumped to the ground, her wide mouth open in an awe affect. Emotionless blue hues watched the body for a brief moment before she blinked and a hand slipped to touch at the back of her blouse. Slender digits revealed a large amount of blood. "Fuck." Bea whipped around with immense speed and accuracy; gun poised and shot at nowhere in particular it seemed. Right where that final gun shot went off a younger man's body, perhaps a body guard, fell to the ground with a loud thud. Bastard shot her while she wasn't looking and Elle had been preoccupied.

From her current place on the kitchen floor, Elle saw Beatrix shoot Jamie point blank in the face, executioner style. Damn, the woman was colder than Elle had initially thought. Unfortunately for Beatrix, she got shot herself but at least she had gotten rid of another one of Jamie's cronies in the process. The tall blonde had collapsed, a good amount of blood pooling around her. Leaping off of the floor, Elle spun around to the giant buffoon who had finally gotten over her kick to his groin. He seemed visibly upset to have seen Jamie's face blown off. Elle wondered briefly if the man had been her son or perhaps been other older woman's boy toy. In the end, she didn't really give a shit. The son of bitch was about to join Jamie anyways.

Elle faced him full on, smirking, "Come and get it baby." The young man made some terrible noise that sounded like a whimper and he came full on towards Elle. "Dumbass." She murmured. With an amazingly high kick she nailed him right in the face, her spiked heel jabbing straight into his right eye. The man screamed, grabbing at his face. Elle took the opportunity to spin kick him in the chest. He fell backwards right onto the stove. Blinded by his own blood, there was little he could do. Elle bent and scooped up her own pistol and shot him in the chest. With a loud thud, the man fell. Elle took a few seconds to relish the sight and then made her way over to Beatrix.

"Damn Bea." she pulled at Beatrix's shoulders, "Bitch got ya good.We've got to get you outta here." She began to drag Beatrix out of the house. There was no well in hell they were walking back to the car now. Getting around the house was a real pain in the ass but Elle kept herself motivated by thinking of what Bill would do to her if Beatrix bled to death. Scanning the parked cars with her eye, Elle drug Beatrix over to the nearest car. It was an old blue Ford pickup at least thirty years old. With a loud groan she shoved Beatrix, not all too gently, into the passenger seat. Running around the car, she had the thing hotwired in under a minute. The tires smoked as Elle peeled the truck away from the house back towards the motel. She lit a cigarette, casting a cycloptic glance over at Beatrix. "Feels pretty shitty huh Bea?"

The shift from lying on the floor in her own blood, to being half dragged, and than roughly put into a car only aggravated Beatrix's wounds. Her shoulder wound wasn't that bad but her back hurt like all hell. A mix of blunt pain and immense stinging along her spinal cord and various internal organs could be felt. In the passenger seat of the car, Bea had her legs stretched out, back arched and head bent back to try and subdue the pain. "Shitty doesn't do this fucker justice," she groaned between clenched teeth. Her head was swimming and her eyes were slowly glossing over but she kept awake knowing to slip into unconsciousness would be a deadly mistake. She gulped down a wave of nausea. "Dammit, Elle, get me to a doctor."

"Hrm...nah, thought I would let ya die in the seat of this old piece of shit truck." She swerved around a few parked cars. "I remember the first time I got shot really good. Fuck, I think I would rather have died." Elle certainly didn't have the best bedside manner in the world; she was acting as if Beatrix had sprained her ankle.

In what seemed like hours (although it only took about two minutes) they pulled into the parking lot of the Sunny Star Hotel. She jumped out of the truck and strode over to her red Corvette proceeding to rummage through the luggage in the trunk.

She returned a few minutes later, a small black leather book in her hand. "You see Bea people like us simply cannot stroll into Emergency Rooms. Too many questions and paperwork. Of course Bill thought of that one decades ago." She began flipping through the small book, "In here...listed so conveniently by state is a list of doctors who, shall we say don't ask any questions." Thankfully Alabama started with an A, and Elle found what she was looking for quickly enough. "Well Bea," she tossed the book on the dash, "Let's hope I can find this place and that this guy's not dead or something. I don't think Bill has updated this thing in a few years." She was about to restart the car, but hesitated. With a look of true distain she removed her black blazer. "Here wrap this around your torso. Press as hard as you can you've got to slow that bleeding down or I'll be looking up a mortician in that book." she pulled out, spinning the steering wheel, "....and believe me...Bill's included those as well."

For some odd reason Elle decided to whistle the entire way to the "doctor's", cigarette hanging from her red lips. She flipped a few people off on the way, screaming obscenities out of the window. "Goddamn people don't know how to drive," she mumbled at one point. Now, that was pretty funny coming from Elle. As much as Beatrix disliked (to say the least) Elle, she couldn't have been more thankful for her smart ass comments, whistling, and foul language given to the other drivers. It kept her awake and for brief moments away from the pain. The blazer had been tied taut about her torso, already soaked through with blood, but the speed had decreased dramaticly. She made a decision in that car that if she lived through this she was going to 'think' about thanking Elle. And that was saying a lot. Finally, Elle drove the truck up a long windy gravel driveway. The dingy city had given way to a more rural setting. Almost everything was obscured with trees. The house the driveway led to looked more like a log cabin. Elle's cigarette hung from her mouth. "What the fuck is this?" Slamming the break on, she jumped of the car. "Come on Bea." she once again pulled Beatrix out of the cab and towards the front door of the "cabin" "I hope....." she grunted, ".....that we aren't about to find some hick wearing a coonskin hat and an.......ax in one hand......" With a boney hand, Elle rapped loudly on the door.

Beatrix's arm was draped over Elle's shoulder to help support her weight as they approached the supposed cabin door. A few moments passed another feeling of fifty hours, until the door creaked open to reveal an elderly woman. Pudgy in appearance, double chin, sagging skin, thinning auburn hair tied up in a tight bun, she wore a white t-shirt and a pair of khaki blue jeans. She had green eyes that darted suspiciously between the two women at the door. The one blonde with the eye patch looked rather aggravated to say the least. The other blonde looked like shit. Beatrix had taken on a sickly pale complexion, sweaty bangs were plastered against her forehead, and her breathing was shallow. The older woman pursed her lips as if debating something until she spoke up with a thick southern accent, "Fuck, don't you two lil ladies look like hell." A hearty laugh was given. This obviously wasn't a rare sight for the older woman. Though, she trailed off immediately catching the vicious and venomous glare from Beatrix. "You two gals come on in, now." She watched them cautiously and stepped to the side to allow them in. "Right on down the hall there is a small room. I'll 'ave the doctor be with ya two in just a second."

Elle, although she was tempted to say something sarcastic or at the very least somewhat bitchy to the old woman, kept quiet. Following the woman's instructions, she helped Beatrix down the hallway. It was dark and consisted mostly of wood paneling and shag carpet. The room at the end was something of an improvement. In the middle was a large "hospital" style bed. There were various cabinets and a sink that were pretty typical for a doctor's type office setting. Elle helped Beatrix onto the bed. Beatrix looked awful. For the first time during the whole ordeal, Elle felt slightly concerned.

"Ah, you must be our two new guests..." A man's voice, quiet and gentle in mood stated from the doorway. Elle swallowed an acidic "no shit" comment and smiled at him as nicely as she could. The "doctor" was a nice looking man in his late 40's. He was small and skinny. His short grey hair was cut in high military fashion. He moved quickly and with purposeful movements. "Hrm," he rapidly examined Beatrix's wounds. Elle hated it when doctors said shit like 'Hrm" and "Mmm." But she resided to stand in the corner, her arms crossed over her blood spattered blouse. "Well...the bullet went clean through," the man said, unwrapping Elle's now blood soaked jacket. "But, I'm afraid it tore her up quite a bit in the process. I hope this won't require any sort of surgery." he began to mumble to himself getting down to work.

Just then, Elle's cell phone rang. She made a grab for it...but remembered it was in her coat jacket. Searching through the wet piece of clothing, she pulled out the phone. "Bill...hi.." Elle pressed her lips tightly together, her demeanor changing, "Yeah.....yeah...it's done. Oh..a total bitch.....nah....Beatrix blew her head off, you'd of loved it......no.......well....nothing much. Ah....yeah.....Bea got shot. No, no...no big deal really. She's fine. We're taking care of it now. Ok...alright....yup, bye." She slapped the phone shut. While this short conversation had been going on, the "doctor" had given Beatrix enough painkillers to dope up a horse. He was now proceeding to shut the wound up the best he could. He gave no reaction to Elle's phone conversation. "So, what's up doc?"

"Hrm...well....hard to say yet...." the man answered still busy. For one thing Beatrix despised getting herself drunk and acting like a horses' ass but right now she seemed to have no choice. Blue eyes that always held intense and emotional glints were now glossed over and dilated. Her head was turned to the side in Elle's direction. Brows knit together watching Elle finish up on the phone. She turned her head away thinking a shit to herself. Bill was probably pissed off she got herself shot, that showed she wasn't being careful enough. Or maybe she was just over reacting due to the large amount of sedatives and morphine in her system. Her features took on a sloppy serious expression that if the situation wasn't so critical it would appear quite funny. Her words came out choppy and slurred, "Am I gonna die?" A point blank question.

The small doctor looked at Beatrix, "No dear." He seemed like a really nice man. ".....I think your going to be fine. But you need to stay very still or your going to make it worse. You've lost allot of blood. I'm going to need to stitch you up in a few minutes. You shouldn't feel it, I've pumped you full of drugs." He seemed a little too entertained at this idea, "But, if you do feel it scream." Elle, in her corner, looked rather amused. She took out a cigarette with a red sticky hand. So, she'd told a little fib to Bill, nothing major, nothing that she hadn't done before. If she'd told Bill that Beatrix looked like she was on her deathbed at that moment well he probably would have blamed her for getting Beatrix hurt. Idiot. It was Beatrix's own damn fault she got shot.

"Alright," the doctor piped up finally. He had a small spool of stitching in his hand. "Your going to want to get these replaced in a few days but this should do the job for now. The entry and exit wounds are not very big. Elle suddenly became interested as the doctor proceeded to stitch up the small gash in Beatrix's side, and after making the groggy woman roll over, the gash in her back. It was quite disgusting and Elle watched fascinated, as she smoked away. After he was finished the doctor removed his gloves. "Well, that should do it for now." He turned to Elle, "Keep her doped up," He handed her a not entirely legal looking bottle of medication. "Don't mov'er allot and try and get her to a real doctor as soon as you get back...to wherever." Elle thought it was funny that this doctor referred to "real doctors."

"Okie dokie..." Elle nodded, standing up. The doctor and the old woman helped Elle get Beatrix out to the truck. They had wrapped her in a large tan blanket. As Elle started the car, the doctor came up to her window, "If she starts to go into shock take her to an ER, it's worth the risk, believe me." Elle nodded.

"And tell Bill that Jake the Butcher says 'hi'"

Elle snorted, "No prob." With that she backed out and headed back into civilization.


	5. Sniveling is Unattractive

**Chapter 5:** _Sniveling is Unattractive_

Lids fluttered open to reveal the unfamiliar surroundings. Actually, if Beatrix Kiddo wasn't as drugged up and disoriented as she was she would have noticed her surroundings were more than familiar. She was in one of Bill's many spare rooms. Decorated with an accent only Bill could have. Her head was pounding in rhythm with her heart but the horrific pain she could vaguely remember was well subdued to a mere annoyance. Down the hall she could make out hushed voices, or relatively hushed conversation. She didn't make the effort to strain too hard in an attempt to eaves drop. A hand came up to rub gingerly at her agonizing temple as she let out a small groan of discomfort. She tried to roll to her side, a shot of pain put her right back onto her stomach with a muffled whimper into the plush pillow. The hushed voices led to a single pair of footsteps.

Out of all the people to appear at Beatrix's bedside it was Vernita. She came in carrying a tray of tea and a small bit of food. "Hey Bea." She set the tray down on the bedside table. "You're lookin' better." She sat down gently on the edge of the bed. There was no missing the concern on Vernita's face. Funny that those who killed people for a living would react in such a way to one of their own nearly dying. She reached over and pushed some bangs out of Beatrix's face. "I bet you can't wait to lie in a different position. I guess you've been like this for days. It hurts just to look at you." The hushed voices down the hall rose. It was unmistakably Bill and Elle. Vernita smiled, "Elle's in deep shit. After you went into shock she freaked out and called Bill. Dumb bitch. Of course, Bill flipped. I guess Elle had led him to believe you weren't that hurt. Anyways, Bill flew back. You were in the hospital for a few days. I guess they had to do some minor surgery. I dunno, I just got back today. But man--" she shook her head, smiling down at Beatrix, "...i'm glad I missed a few days of those two arguing."

It was a surprise but a welcome surprise to see Vernita. Lids closed over her glossy eyes again as it gave some relief to her pounding head as Vernita recounted the events of the past few days. The only clear thing she could manage to think in her disoriented train of thoughts was 'shit, I fucked up real bad.' Hearing that fimiliar voice, Beatrix was swept with a mix of frazzled emotions. She masked this as best she could. There were some more footsteps in the hallway. Bill entered, looking pale and overly tired. Following close behind him was a shaken looking Elle, her arms crossed across her chest. Bill leaned on the doorframe, frowning, "Looks like you've rejoined the world of the living Kiddo."

Beatrix attempted to wave a hand to dismiss Bill's words but finding the effort too hard she gave up and let her hand flop back down to the bed side. "You know me, Bill, I can't stay away that long," she replied, words remained a tad out of focus which went well with her vision. "I'm like a cat with nine lives. And I'm down to my--sixith? Yeah, six." Bill gave a tight smile and pushed off the door frame. Vernita got up, letting Bill get a closer look at Beatrix. At a closer view, one could see a large red gash on the right side of Bill's face. "We nearly lost you there." He didn't sound at all amused, "I'm blaming both of you for this." Elle made a little sniffing sound from her spot near the door. "I didn't train you to have this sort of thing happen. Its dangerous not only to your life, but to all of our lives. Things can be easily traced back." he trailed off and straightened up, "Elle...." Bill's tone of voice was laced with deadly undertones.

Elle slowly approached Beatrix. She looked really pissed. "I"m sorry Beatrix." she said like a child who had been forced to apologize..."We-- should have worked together better. Perhaps this wouldn't have happened." She barely got this out, spitting the words out like poison. With that she quickly turned and left the room. Vernita was hiding a smile behind one of her elegant hands. "I'll be back later Kiddo," Bill reached down, his hand briefly touching Beatrix's hot cheek. "Vernita will be nearby if you need her." He glanced at Vernita and left. Vernita sat back down the bed. "I heard you shot the bitch right in the head. Damn, wish I could have seen that." She smiled and stood, "Get some rest aright? I'll check in on ya later."

That wasn't anything near what Beatrix was expecting. Maybe if she was more aware she would have expected some of it but not all of it. All she had really wanted when Bill entered the room was to be comforted and told something soothing, comforting. But, she didn't get any of that and it made her sick to her stomach. Dilated blue eyes glanced to watch Vernita exit the room. Alone she turned her face into the pillow and let out a loud scream of some muffled curse word. Hands clenched, fists white to the pillow, face concealed, she fell into an uneasy slumber.

It had to be late that night when Beatrix awoke again. Her mind remained cloudy but the sun rays were cautiously beginning to shine through. She wasn't sure if anyone was nearby and she didn't give a damn. Her back was beginning to pain her and she knew the pain killers were wearing down to their last half an hour. The pain could also be due to the fact she hadn't moved in numerous days. Moving could help but moving would induce further agony. Black Mamba was tough, she could handle a little bullet hole. Pushing her head off of the pillow, blonde hair sticking to sweaty features, she reached out hand to grab to the head board. Clenching firmly she pulled up, applying all her effort to perform the simple task of rolling to her side. She coughed out a sob of pain but gulped it down as quickly as it rose. As much pain as she endured Beatrix was successfully lying on her side.

After sometime Vernita came into the room to check on Beatrix. She had been watching soaps in the living room and had heard some commotion. She found Beatrix on her side. The woman looked...well...kinda pissed. "Hey Bea brought ya some tea thought you might want some." She set the cup down, eyeing Beatrix. "Don't mind Bill Bea, he just got really freaked out. You should have seen him when he found out, I-"

"See me what?"

Vernita nearly jumped. If there was one person who could sneak up on Vernita, it was Bill. He looked like he had been working out, decked out in his rational martial arts attire, hair clinging to his face. "Ah....oh...hey Bill." Vernita smiled, "I was just talking to Bea here......ah....oh look...my soaps back on. Thanks for letting me use your TV Bill." She gave Beatrix a hasty little wave and fled the room.

Bill frowned, crossing his arms. "I see you've managed the highly difficult yet extremely deadly side position." Humor crept into his voice and face. Beatrix wanted to reply with some snide, smart ass reply to his bemusing comment but she couldn't come up with one. That was never a good sign. She even wanted to let out another moan of evident discomfort but she put on a strong facade in front of Bill. Or at least tried. "It hurts," was all she was able to come out with, words soft and shaky to begin with. Kiddo bit down hard on her almost quivering lower lip as the pain made an unwelcome demonstration of how much of an ass it could be. Lids closed over blue eyes before reopening to focus on the wall in front of her. "Bill--I'm sorry," she whispered. Beatrix was more than aware enough to know she caused a lot of shit with this stupid slip up. Perhaps she even said this to avoid any of his cruel zingers or being verbally shot down, in the non- literal term.

For a few moments, Bill remained where he was, arms crossed. He appeared completely unmoved by Beatrix's show of defeat and emotion. Then he crossed the room and pulled a chair next to Beatrix's bed. He sat down, leaning his elbow next to Beatrix's pillow. After a few awkward moments, he replied in a low voice, "I know your sorry, you don't have to tell me. I already knew. Never admit weakness in front of others Kiddo. Of course," a small smile, "....I'm the exception to that rule." He swiped strands of hair out of his face. "I remember the first time I got really injured....I was about your age, perhaps younger." Bill stared at the far wall, a far away look on his face as if remembering another lifetime. "I got stabbed....right through my chest...clear though." he gestured to his left collarbone. "God...it hurt like hell.....bled everywhere....I looked just like you. I was so pissed off. I hated myself for letting something like that happen." He looked at Beatrix, "I was also a lucky bastard....sword missed my lung by about three centimeters. But I didn't care...I would rather have died than lived with that. Of course, I was I got over that real quick. Yet.....," he raised a finger, "....I never let that happen again. Oh, sure...I've been hurt since...but never like that. Never like the first time." He pulled the edge of his gi collar aside to reveal a small scar on the edge of his collarbone. "All I had to do was look at this......and somehow I avoided that situation." He laid a hand gently on Beatrix's shoulder, "Just like you will. You're tough Kiddo. I know you don't feel it now. But I have faith you'll not only learn but you'll live allot longer." He smirked, "See, I do have at least a little compassion floating around in these old bones...thought I'd lost it there for a moment good thing I fished it out at the right moment."

Beatrix let out a shaky laugh at his statement but it was short lived. Tongue flicked out to dampen her severely dry lips before speaking in a low tone of voice, still hinted shakiness, "It won't happen again, believe me, Bill. Not like this. I--I slipped up either way one looks at it. I should have expected someone else to be there ready to defend that bitch. Perhaps I turned too cocky, became egotistic, I believed I could end it there in one clean sweep. But, I couldn't, not without a consequence." She gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat and removed her gaze from his. "You don't need to provide me with so much compassion. I don't deserve it, and don't you fucking contradict me on that one because you know the second you walked in here all you wanted to do was shoot me down," her tone had become more serious, not as shaky or as slurred. Kiddo wasn't sure if that was the drugs talking or her own mind or the pain or a mixture of all three. Either way her mind was still floating.

Bill smiled, this smile almost lived up to being "sweet" "I know it won't happen again......You've learned your lesson....your not Elle, I don't need to keep driving that into you. You need to stop beating yourself up, I think enough of that has been done already." The words sounded a little odd coming from Bill. "This business had a way of weeding out those who aren't very good at it. That won't happen to you Kiddo." His voice was confident. He sighed, "What you need to do is stop sniveling...it's really quite unattractive in a woman." He shrugged, "Maybe I'm just feeling compassionate today. Is there something wrong with that? If you want me to I can go back to glaring and frowning...I have a long life of expertise in that area." For show, he gave the darkest glowering frown he could possibly execute. "Look at that......pretty mean looking bastard aren't I? I can do this as long as you want." He dropped the facade, "Here..," he picked up the tea from the bedside table, "...drink this....your dehydrated." He watched her drink the tea. "Life is full of lessons Kiddo....you either learn from them or you don't....and if you don't, you generally end up losing." He made a gun gesture with his left hand, pointing it at Beatrix's face. "Bang."

She blinked hard at the gun shot motion as if it startled but it was only a reflex reaction. Drinking the tea had become a new tedious task. She had to bend her head up in order to allow herself a few sips. Any motion of her body seemed to contact to her back bone that pulsed with pain not making things easier. She was able to take in a few sips of the warm liquid before she dribbled a few drops to stain the covers. Beatrix felt so fucking helpless at that moment she thrust the tea cup back to Bill to set on the side table in exaggerated frustration. Realizing how submissive and weak she was brought in a new wave of emotions. She took in a shaky breath to calm herself down. Bill was right, she had to stop sniveling and suck it up. Sniveling, crying, and showing any point of weakness did nothing for a title of deadliest woman in the world. She rose up an unsteady hand to wipe over her face that was sticky and hot to the touch but slowly beginning to cool down. As her hand lowered her features had softened but not in the manner of earlier. Blue eyes locked with his, gaining back that intense and always emotional glint. Beatrix wanted to thank him for that dose of reality but that was too giving, even for them. "What happened?" Her gaze halting on the slash along his face.

Bill knew he was being harsh. But it was for Beatrix's own good. He simply could not have those working for him be average. They had to be tougher and smarter than the rest. It took time, but it was amazing what a human being could withstand. Beatrix may not have completely understood now but she would in time. Bill took the cup with a frown. He watched as Beatrix made the realization. That was good a first step always led to others. "Oh, this?" He pointed to his face, Bill was a little surprised by her question. He waved it away, "Nothing really......there was a with one of the Yakuza groups. Believe me," he smiled, "..they are in allot worse shape than I. I didn't have a chance to take proper care of it after flying out so suddenly." He shrugged, "No big deal. Now, you're going to drink this." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding the tea to her lips "...if it's the last thing you do." There was another step to this lesson at times it was necessary to take the help of others, even if you looked stupid doing it. "Believe me Kiddo dehydration is much worse than a gunshot wound."

Beatrix wasn't to keen on the idea of drinking but she wasn't keen on the idea of getting dehydrated either. A silent debate went on in her mind as she stared at the hovering cup of tea. She finally gave in, leaning her head forward and taking a few small sips of the liquid. Her stomach was performing a head stand and she didn't want it to end up doing back flips. Small sip after small sip proceeded, as well as ten second intermissions until the whole cup was drained. A contented facade formed as Bea leaned her head back to the pillow. Blue eyes staring up at Bill, she offered a weary smile which spoke for many words.

Bill laughed, "It's the small things that seem truly difficult." He set down the empty cup, looking pleased. "Now, I can't afford to let you sit around here and heal for months and months." He leveled a finger at her, "So don't do anything stupid, Ok? If I find you not eating or drinking or trying to get up, I'm going to be really pissed off." He was serious, but he said it with a good amount of humor. "You're becoming one of my best assassins, Kiddo. I mean that. I don't want to see something happen to you that would put you out. Then, what good would you be to me?" He smiled. Bill carefully uncoiled his arm from around Beatrix, making sure her head was lying correctly on the pillow. "I've got allot to do but I'll come back and check on you when I can. And Vernita will be here as well." With a small smile he bent and kissed Beatrix on the forehead. "You did alright Kiddo."

He stood and left the room.


	6. Table Manners

**Chapter 6:** _Table Manners_

Little by little Beatrix Kiddo recovered. Each day she became stronger whether it was to move her position on the bed, going from mostly liquids to something more solid, or eventually getting up to the bathroom without any aid. It took a good month until Beatrix was actually able to wander the house on her own. She had resided at Bill's for that month as moving back to her place would become more of a hassle. All in all she was recovering better than or as well as expected. By the second week of the following month Beatrix was up and about the house. For the past few weeks no one had been home in the mornings or early afternoons but Beatrix found it a tad comforting to have the place to herself. It was early that morning as Kiddo could be found sitting at the kitchen counter on a wooden stool. She was wearing a pair of baggy-pajama type sweat pants of a black color and a loose fitting black tank top to match. Her feet were bare and hung off the side idly. Locks of blonde hair were dampened as had recently come out of the shower but to sum it up she looked perfectly healed. Though, there were those bouts of pain and moving in at a certain angle aggravated the wound.

She was leaning on the counter, her hand stuck into a box of cereal, her gaze cast to watch the birds outside that were mingling in the Chinese bird bath. Her thoughts and peace and quiet were interrupted when she heard the front door open. Following this was the sound of swift feet padding against the wooden floor. Blue eyes looked up to greet the guest in a puzzled expression.

It was O-Ren Ishii. Beatrix blinked in surprise. O-Ren had arrived a few moments ago from Tokyo; her reasons for coming were unknown. She was clad in your classic leather pants and a white long sleeve shirt. Locks of raven black were cut short and flayed out in all different directions. Her soft and yet angered eyes settled on Beatrix. Eyes meet and silence perused. "Beatrix," O-Ren finally spoke up, a bowed head of greeting. Beatrix returned the bowed head and asked casually, "Why are you here?"

"Can't I stop and say hello to one of my fellow comrades?" Beatrix raised a slender brow, her head cocked to the side. "No, you can't." O-Ren took slow steps over to the table, her facade calm and appealing. "I heard what happened but looking at you, you like perfectly fine." Beatrix grinned wide and stuffed a handful of cereal in her mouth. She swallowed before replying, keeping a civilized tone "Fucker still hurts."

"I'm sure it does." Her steps ceased at the opposite end of the table. Her own head turned to the side. "What are you eating?" Beatrix pushed the box around to reveal the cover to the cereal box. It was bright red, a white bunny on the front, with multicolored writing labeling the box 'Trixs'.

O-Ren viewed the box carefully for a long moment before giving a snide reply, "Silly rabbit, trixs are for kids." Beatrix raised both brows at this a smirk tugging her lips. "Aye, that's the slogan." O-Ren held up a single digit. "Oh, no Beatrix, that's YOUR slogan."

"Ah! Kiddo!" Bill came strolling into the house after O-Ren, Elle on his arm. "Good to see you up and about. Thought we'd meet O-Ren at the airport." He picked up one of O-Ren's delicate hands off of the counter and kissed it lightly, grinning. Apparently Bill was in a good mood probably because he was surrounded by beautiful deadly women sometimes he was rather easy to figure out. Elle, on the other hand, didn't seem so peppy. She plopped down on the couch and snatched up a Cosmopolitan magazine off of the coffee table. She quickly buried her head in whatever smut she could find inside.

Bill spotted Beatrix's hand in the Trix box. He made a small gagging gesture. He had always hated that crap, but whatever made Beatrix happy. "So!" Bill clapped his hands together, "....drinks anyone?"

Beatrix knew Bill well and she knew his whole happy attitude that he was showering upon them was highly over rated. Yes, he was surrounded by beautiful woman and that would make any man's day but Bill wasn't any man. Brows narrowed on Bill as if saying 'what's up with you?' but it was short lived and she returned to munch on her cereal. O-Ren replied to Bill's welcoming and happy facade with a contented smile. She always thought of Bill as a surrogate father since her own died at such a young age she became very attached, in a daughterly manner. Even though she was growing to a very high stature in Tokyo she held the highest of honor and respect towards Bill. "Sake would be wonderful," replied O-Ren, as she slid into the chair opposite Beatrix at the table.

"Any drink with cereal would be--" Beatrix made the same gagging gesture Bill gave her upon seeing the cereal. A sly grin plastered on her face as she stuck her hand back into the bright red box. Bill caught Beatrix's look but ignored it. "Sake, good choice O-Ren.." He went over to the bar and began preparing drinks. Elle remained where she was. Ever since their little Alabama assignment, Elle had remained entirely distant from Beatrix. She had only come by to visit her once. It was hard to tell if this was out of guilt or just her usual loathing.

After a few minutes Bill brought drinks over to the table. "Sake, warm of course,." he placed the traditional ceramic glass in front of O-Ren. "Elle...." he set a Long Island Iced Tea down. Apparently, Elle didn't have much taste for variety in drinks. "And for you my dear, a drink for your cereal." he placed a giant glass of milk in front of Beatrix with a small smirk. Elle reluctantly got up off the couch and sat down at the table dragging her drink over to her. Bill sat down in the last spot. "I wish Vernita were here." Bill mused picked up his own Sake. Elle pursed her lips and lit up a cigarette. Bill gave her a glare. She quickly snubbed the cigarette. It was a weird picture, like some bizarre dysfunctional family.

All four sat there sipping at their drinks. O-Ren had her oriental fingers laced around the ceramic cup and rose to the sake to her lips taking a small sip. She than elegantly placed it back to the table. Beatrix switched from her milk to her cereal, blue eyes darting to each of them. The acquired silence kicked in and surprisingly O-Ren broke it. Her words were calm, well thought through, but always held that hostile note as if one wrong word were exchanged it would be deadly. "Beatrix, how are you feeling?"

Blue eyes looked up, her expression taking on a questionable expression. Hadn't they gone over that already? Perhaps O-Ren was just being polite especially taking to note that Bill was at the table. So, Bea decided she'd return the polite gesture. "I'm no worse, that's gotta count for something. And how are you, O-Ren?"

"Excellent, thank you."

Beatrix gave a tight nod and shot her gaze to Elle. "And, how are you Elle?" Silence replied. Brows narrowed on the other blonde. "Oh, I'm just fine Bea, how are you? Oh- shit, wait, I would know how you felt if I gave fuck about you," all of this was set in the most mocking tone Beatrix could muster. Obviously she had been quite unhappy that Elle only came to visit once that month and she couldn't even remember it correctly since she was drugged at the time. Dysfunctional wasn't even close to how this 'family' got along.

Something was bound to break, fitting that Beatrix would break it.

Elle's eye widened like a mad elephant's. "What did you just say bitch?" She pushed up from the table. It appeared as if she had been ready for this for sometime. "It's not my fucking fault you got shot! DUMBASS!" She picked her drink up and threw it in Beatrix's face. Beatrix gasped as the iced tea splashed into her face and dripped down to her shirt. She should have expected that. "Fuck!" She shot up from her own seat in an evident wince of pain. Her hands were placed firmly on the table as she leaned forward to meet Elle between the table. She glared her down. As pissed off as Beatrix was she was not going to let anger over take her. Instead she spoke in an eerily calm tone, over laced with venom, "And it's not MY fault you're a jealous, self centered, vindictive bitch."

O-Ren was sitting at the other end of the table, Beatrix and Elle opposite one another, Bill across from her. Her soft brown eyes darted between the two blondes. A look of amusement present on her face. "Home sweet home."

Bill's "good mood" vanished like smoke. He sat silently glowering up at the two women, his mouth in a tight line, hand curled murderously around his cup.

Elle met Beatrix gladly. She cocked her head angrily to the side, "Ohh...no..I don't think so Bea!" She pressed a long boney finger into Beatrix's chest, "Be what I may," Elle's voice shook with fury, "At least I'm not some naive, slutty, skanky ass, wanna be!" He eye narrowed, "You're a joke Bea! We all know why your REALLY here..." she snorted, "...and it aint to be a killer!" If one looked hard enough they could see the flash of hurt in Beatrix Kiddo's eyes. She blinked hard, her features turning hard and fierce, her mouth formed into a thin line. Her hand wiped out and snatched Elle by the collar, pulling her even closer and farther across the table, of course she accomplished this with a snake's accuracy. "Take that back," she hissed between clenched teeth.

Elle sneered, "No way in hell I'll take it back..." she spat....literally back at Beatrix. "Somebody had to tell you. You're just too damn ditzy to figure it out on your own, bitch." She grabbed Beatrix's hand twisting it around, so she gained the upper hand. Her other hand reached out, grabbing a lock of Beatrix's hair. "You wanna know what got you in here...." she yanked the chunk of blonde hair in front of Beatrix's eyes, ".....this lovely head of golden locks...nothing else...." Her eye narrowed into a deadly slit. "Sorry to break the news to ya."

Beatrix gritted her teeth together and eyes squinted together as the pulling of her hair was nowhere near enjoyment nor was her hand. Using her free hand, Bea snatched up a lock of Elle's own hair, yanking it hard in front of her face. "Look in the fucking mirror Elle cause we've got the same color locks. Says a lot for the both of us, don't it?" She sneered right back. Her knuckles turning white as she pulled harder on that chunk of hair out of pure anger and hostility. "Oh, and Elle--sorry to break the news to you but," her voice was pure venom and held no remorse. "You're a coward. You only say those things to cover up the fact that you 'envy' me. As ditzy as I can be, you only wish you could be half as talented as I am. And, to be cryptic about it, you never will be."

Elle screeched, "Not if I can help it!" Somehow from somewhere on her person she pulled out a small dagger, it's razor sharp blade gleamed off the midday sun. She reared back a look of pure mad fury on his face. "I'm gunna-" There was an extremely loud slam as Bill brought his fist down onto the table with an amazing amount of force...sending all remaining drinks, including all silver where and a vase, flying off the edges to shatter onto the tile floor. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Bill roared into the following silence. He looked irate and that was a pretty scary thing on a man who killed people like he changed shirts.

Elle froze like a deer in headlights, her anger replaced by utter fear.

Bill's voice dropped to a deadly whisper, "Both of you, outside, now."

Beatrix held the same fearful expression as Elle though her fear was brought on by a mix of the exposed weapon and Bill's uproar. Both woman released their grip on one another's hair and slowly edged away from the table. Beatrix took another back step, fists clenched at her side in remaining anger, blue eyes watching Elle with heightened caution as she still had that sharpened weapon in hand. She turned and timid steps brought her outside. O-Ren had been watching all of this conspire with an expression of amusement and displeasure. The words the two blondes exchanged weren't right but they weren't wrong either. She was holding the ceramic cup of sake, delicately in her hand, as to be the only glass that did not break. She rose the cup to her lips and returned to drinking unphased.

As a boy, Bill had been raised for a number of years by a pimp named Estiban. Growing up, he had seen Estiban administer a number of nasty punishments to his whores. Bill had learned a great number of things from this older man. How to treat a woman. How to control her, how to teach her. As he had grown older, Bill had learned to pick and choose from those lessons. He knew now that he didn't agree with everything that Estiban had taught him but the essence of what he had been taught was still part of how he worked. Well, that and these women were trained to kill men not fuck them.That made a big difference.

Elle and Beatrix were standing on opposite sides of the patio. The tension was so thick between the two it almost seemed as if a sparking bolt of lighting connected them. Bill stood in the middle, looking across the dessert. He remained there motionless for sometime, ringed forefinger pressed to his lips. "I thought..." he began quietly, "...that I ran something called the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad not the Valley Bitch fucking High School!" He turned on them, " I thought you two were over this bullshit, apparently I was mistaken." He spun again, eyes cold, "And I don't want to hear one fucking word out of either of your months until I say so! Now, I have no idea where this little rivalry began and personally I don't give a shit. What I give a shit about is you doing your jobs and not getting killed. Not getting me killed! What happened last month was nearly a deadly a mistake we don't need to rehash that. But this is fucking ridiculous!" He threw his arms out. "Your killers, last I checked you were grown women. NOT FUCKING CHILDREN! CHRIST! I'm not some sort of babysitter." He trailed off, anger roiling over. "Now......" He looked at Beatrix, dark eyes boring into her, "....Kiddo....what the fuck is this about?" He held a finger up behind him as Elle opened her mouth. "Elle, shut the fuck up until it's your turn!" Bill raised an angry eyebrow, "Well?"

Beatrix stared at Bill in complete and utter loss for words. She blinked hard to refocus herself and come up with a good shit ass answer to his question. Her mouth closed, hands slipping to vacate in her pant pockets. She shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Her tongue flicked out to dampen her extremely dry lips. Beatrix spoke up finally even if her thoughts weren't fully thought through, her tone soft, shaky, "Well, Bill, you see...Elle and I..I mean, I..I..was upset that Elle didn't have the-- courtesy to check on my condition this past month." She grit her teeth together and exhaled a breath through before settling back down and continuing, "I over reacted and let my anger get the best of my words and actions." She paused. Blue hues shot down to the ground to avoid sending another death glare in Elle's direction. Beatrix would never add an apology because it would be a lie. She could explain her actions to the best of her ability but never would she apologize for them.

It was definitely a good thing that Bill was facing Beatrix, because Elle probably would have flipped if she had seen the look on his face. Immediately his eyes softened in their depths a look of newfound respect surfaced. He didn't attempt to hide it, in fact, a small smile tugged at the side of his mouth. He continued to look at Beatrix with that look for a few seconds. In that look he wrapped up not only respect, but gratitude and perhaps even a good amount of desire. "Very well Kiddo...." despite the look on his face, his voice stayed completely neutral. He turned quickly to Elle. "You've heard what Beatrix has said. Now, what do you have to say for yourself Miss Driver?"

Elle looked exasperated. "I....I visited her! What the fuck does she expect?" Apparently Elle had been as surprised by Beatrix's reply as Bill, "She...she provoked me! She hates me Bill!" Her voice took on an annoying whiney tone. Bill said nothing. "I....shouldn't have pulled the knife...but the bitch deserves a good lesson," she snarled. "I've been around here allot longer than her.....she....she......" Obviously Elle really wanted to say something about Bill, but she couldn't bring herself to do it with him stranding in front of her. On the other hand, she wasn't about to do her usual throwing herself at him routine. She could tell that would be a very bad idea at the moment. "WELL SHIT!" She kicked at the dusty ground, "I just don't get it Bill! I really don't! Fuck her! I'm not going to apologize! I should have left her to die in that shitty truck!" With that she stomped off towards her red Corvette and making a very dramatic showing she squealed out of the driveway, an angry dust cloud remaining behind.

"Hrm, well--" Bill scratched his cheek, searching for words, "...that was...different."

"Bitch," Beatrix muttered in a blunt tone to herself as she heard the screeching of the car pulling away. Arms had crossed over her chest as Beatrix had listened to Elle's side of the story, if you could call that a side. Her eyes side glanced to Bill a moment before she canted her head in his direction. "Aye, it was," she spoke in agreement to his speculation. The fear left Beatrix's facial features leaving a mixture of warm and cold. A second before she had caught the glints in Bill's eyes and to be honest it sent a chill up her spine. But that was short lived and pushed to the back of her mind. A bare foot extended and placed down to the ground in a timid step towards him. She remained cautious with her actions and words knowing Bill may not completely have forgiven her if forgiveness was even an option. Her hand came up to touch at a sticky strand of blonde hair and she grimaced in displeasure. Her hand flopped back down to her side, her gaze now fully focused on Bill. "Am I excused?"

Bill looked at Beatrix, the same look from earlier brimming on the surface. "Yes......of course....." He said finally, he sounded a little distracted. As Beatrix turned, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Wait! Kiddo....that was...very mature. I may have underestimated you. I shouldn't have." A faint smile, "That was a mistake, on my part. I hope you keep surprising me. Very few people have surprised me, I rather like it." He let go of her wrist a little reluctantly and looked as if he was going to say something else, but changed his mind and fell silent. Now, that was 'different'. Slender brows raised a fraction an inch as Bill's confession of sorts registered in her mind. The wrist he had grabbed was now being cradled to her chest as if it were an exotic artifact not to be handled in such a manner. "You're welcome?" Her response was as unsure as she was. Beatrix took a step back and than turned to walk back into the house. "I'll be in the shower--again, if you need anything," she called back to him before entering inside. She passed O-Ren who was still sipping at her Sake, savoring it, as if nothing had happened. Beatrix wavered to ignore this and made haste down the hall. The closing of a door could be heard followed by the running of hot water.


	7. Skimpy Towels and the Pink Diary

**Chapter 7:** _Skimpy Towels and the Pink Diary_

Later that day, Bill sat alone on the porch his Hanzo sword lying across his lap. This was indeed his favorite time of day, dusk. It was as if the sky hadn't quite decided what to do there was some uncertainty to whole thing. He liked that. It was only in flux that things were truly interesting. Insects buzzed around harmlessly. The sound of crickets dominated the still hot air punctuated now and then by the soft sound of a distant car of plane. The tightly rolled joint hanging in Bill's right hand only helped to enhance the whole experience. It was at times like this, and his daily meditations that he could really step back and look at things from a different perspective. Of course, Bill had had a lifetime of substance abuse...he knew his limits more than enough nowadays. He took a long drag, staring across the back garden. He never really thought much about all of the lives he had taken.....he had learned from a very young age; to completely un-attach himself from that. It was the only way to mentally survive in his line of work. He was the fittest, thus he survived. It was that simple. If somebody were to best him, then he would no longer survive. That didn't bother him at all. He had survived this long he considered he was doing something right. Some day his luck would run out. But, he wasn't really thinking about that at all he'd worked all of that shit out years ago. Instead, his thoughts jumped around the events of the past few months. They had been financially profitable; there was no doubt about that. At a certain point, when one had enough money, it was just a matter of getting more mostly for the hell of it. Backing O-Ren had been expensive, but it was nothing to worry about. He leaned back in the patio chair. No, it wasn't the money that was even really thinking about. It was something far more personal. Something had been nagging at him for sometime he could only place it as loneliness', but despised that word so much he had a hard time considering it. Was he becoming the foolish old man who desperately needed companionship? He certainly hoped not. Foolish lonely old men always got fucked over and no woman was ever going to fuck him over. He'd die before that happened. Bill snorted at the mere thought, going back to his joint. Perhaps he had overdone himself. Suddenly, he snubbed the joint on the nearby ashtray. Faces of all the women he had ever known in his life flashed in his mind (and there were A LOT, he couldn't even remember half of them). But the train of faces always ended with the same one. "Shit!" He stood up, clutching at his sword. Enough of that.

"Mm, no better way to fuck away your troubles," came that more than familiar voice, always mixed with a warm and cold temperature but at the moment it was wavering towards luke-warm. Beatrix Kiddo was leaning against the door frame that led out to the patio. She was scantly clad in a bath towel, wrapped around her slimming figure, covering everything between mid thighs and up to her collar bone. Locks of blonde hair had been recently blown out giving off that appealing result of just being washed. Her head cocked to the side, blue eyes taking on their familiar sparkle as she got the man's attention. Or more of it than intended. "Yeah, anyway, Vernita isn't around, she usually changes the bandages for me, since I can't reach all the way back there. I'd ask O-Ren but hell knows where she is." She paused. "Mind giving me a hand?" By the way she spoke and explained all this it was obvious she wasn't too keen on the situation. She'd let it slide and wait till Vernita arrived but she had been healing so well she'd hate to fuck it up by not tending to a wet bandage.

When Bill was 13 years old he had choked for his first time on pot smoke....he had always thought it would be his last....until now. He exhaled a large puff of smoke, hacking simultaneously. He rarely lost composure and knowing this, he quickly attempted to recover it...not entirely successfully. For probably longer than he should have Bill stood there, sword in one hand....he took in Beatrix attire..or lack their of. Oh....she was good...he had to give her that. Placing a familiar smirk on his face (anything to cover up whatever stupid schoolboy expression was there at the moment) he replied, "Of course Kiddo," he leaned over and opened the door. He followed her to the spare room she had been using. Her clean set of bandages were laid out on the bed. He realized halfway there that he was still holding his sword. Placing it gently on the dresser drawer, he turned to Beatrix. Jesus, she looked sexy. It wasn't just the towel and the wet hair it was her. Her everything. Bill cleared his throat. No doubt she was getting allot of amusement out of this. "Alright....sit down....." he patted the edge of the bed.

Bare feet padded against the floor as Beatrix followed Bill back inside and to the bedroom. She held her own facade of amusement at his reaction but she couldn't deny her feelings of discontentment. She slipped onto the side of the bed, her back turned to him so he could access the wound easier. Feeling the bed shift Beatrix quickly turned her head to peer over her shoulder at him. "Keep this in mind, Bill. If you touch me in any manner other than what is needed I WILL harm you." Yes, that was a threat and one that was needed no matter the consequences.

Bill threw his hands up, "Hey! Promise! Believe me, I've seen enough tits in my life.......as Elle would say 'I'm immune'" Ok, that was somewhat of a lie and Beatrix knew it.....but it was also somewhat true. Bill, despite what some of his mentors had preferred, was no grabbing rapist. He much preferred seducing women......it had such a greater amount of satisfaction. And Beatrix, at the moment, was far from willing material. He respected her, he knew that......that didn't mean that he didn't find her immensely attractive...but it also meant he would respect her wishes. "I'm a murderer Kiddo..not a rapist," he quipped.

She couldn't have felt more uncomfortable or embarrassed as she shifted the towel down to reveal the small of her back. The bullet wound, a pinkish red in color, settled a few inches above her hips, it wasn't a pleasant sight; the wound, but it was healing. This went beyond keeping a professional relationship between herself and her boss. But as much as she didn't want to somewhere deep down she desired it.

"Yeah...that's pretty nasty," Bill commented at the site of the wound. "But...good news..it looks like it's healing pretty well," he pressed a hand softly near the wound, "...there's no swelling. That's good. Here, hand me the clean bandage." He reached an arm around her shoulder. His tone was completely professional. Hearing Bill's promise and comment the sudden anxiety she had been feeling subsided. She was growing more comfortable but that didn't mean much.

Beatrix felt an unfamiliar sensation tingle her skin as his hand touched to the wound. Dismissing the thought that crossed her mind as well as feeling she extended her hand to grab the bandage. She placed the bandage into Bill's extended hand before dropping her hand back to her side. Her head was slightly turned to the side, blue hues side glancing but she wasn't able to see much considering her position. "I really appreciate this," she piped up, words unsure as she was immensely unsure of her emotions at that moment.

"No problem Kiddo. I know it's a real pain in the ass." He took the bandage from her outstretched hand. "Once," he bit off the bandage at the excess point, "I got stabbed through my upper leg.....now that was a real pain in the ass.." Ok, well maybe that was a bit too much but Beatrix was so tense he could literally see the muscles balled up in her neck, she needed to chill out. "Take a deep breath Kiddo this might string and you need to relax..jesus...." He swabbed the area with some rubbing alcohol. Starting the bandage at her back he began to wind it around and stopped..."Here..." he handed her the roll so she could continue around her front. He wasn't about to go there she'd probably reach back and jab out his throat. She took it and they continued this winding process a few times until it was well wrapped around her torso."That should do...." Bill went to the task of securing the end. "....I just need to secure it and you should be good to go."

Beatrix had settled down somewhat. The muscles had loosened a little and her breathing was less labored as it had increased due to the stinging pain or at least she thought it was only the stinging. The second Bill finished playing doctor, Beatrix tightened the towel back up to cover herself. Why she was so embarrassed around him in this situation she had yet to figure out. She had all the sex appeal she'd ever need. Blinking her thoughts back to reality she swiftly turned around to face him. Her current facade didn't hold much emotion but blue hues sparkled with a mixture of gratitude, surprise, anxiety, and perhaps lust, but that was buried deep. "If someday you get tired of being a murdering bastard being a bandage wrapper holds a lot of potential for you," she suggest, a smirk tugging at her pink lips.

Bill was a little surprised when she suddenly turned around. But he hid it the best he could which was pretty well. He smiled, "I'll remember that but highly unlikely. Once you're a murdering bastard you can rarely go back. It's far too exciting." He gave her a feral grin, but quickly dropped it, realizing that Beatrix, in her tense mood would probably misconstrue that comment. "When you've wrapped as many wounds as I have Kiddo, you get pretty good at it." He leaned back on his palms, giving her some space. Bill had not forgotten that little kiss that had turned into such an ordeal awhile back. In fact, he thought of it quite a bit it was no wonder he thought of it now.

The conflict on her face was quite something. It was pure and hot and cold...mixed in a most intriguing manner. Her large blue eyes stared back at him......a man could easily get lost in those eyes....lost, and never come back. Bill let out a long breath, suddenly staring up at the ceiling, "I'd better leave you be.....I'm afraid if I don't, I may attempt to break that little promise I made." Beatrix might find that confession repulsively blunt, but he was at least being completely honest.

As repulsively blunt as that was Beatrix was glad he was being honest about. Honesty was a rarity for both of them but it was more than welcome when it occurred. If she wasn't so tense about the whole thing she would have found it even amusing. She idly canted her head to the side, a few locks of blonde hair falling into her line of vision. "Yeah, you better." There was hesitance in her response. A hidden desire lingered in her eyes, a mixed desire that wanted him to go and break that promise but at the same time there was a stronger desire against it.

If anything was there it was broken in seconds when a low grumble at the door could be heard. It was Budd. Wearing a pair of saggy blue jeans held up with a black belt and a white t-shirt stained with mud. Budd was standing in the door frame; for how long was unsure. That sent Beatrix's temperature up a few notches. She bolted from her position on the bed, hand clinging around the towel as if it were a safety net. She glared in Budd's direction. "Shit Budd, don't you knock?"

Budd replied with a shrug of his shoulders and pushed off the door frame. He gave Beatrix a coy smile and attempted to check her out. Beatrix scowled at this and flipped him the finger."This isn't a fucking peep show. Both of you, out. Now." She hissed between clenched teeth. The same glare taken towards Budd was exchanged to Bill whether it was intended or not. Bill looked more than a little annoyed by Budd's sudden appearance. Not only because he had been interrupted but also because he had managed to sneak in so deftly. "Very well," Bill replied smoothly. He could hardly blame Beatrix for her reaction, especially when it was Budd who looked so fucking sleazy at the moment! Bill got up, not risking at glance at the towel clinging blonde, and shooed his brother out of the room.

He shut the door, giving Budd a deadly look. He stalked back into the living room. Shit! He'd left his sword on Beatrix's dresser. Bill was highly protective on his Hanzo sword he would just have to trust Beatrix with it for the moment. That in itself was a big step for him. Bill sauntered over to the couch and casually flipped on the TV. "Goddamnit Budd," he gave his brother a sidelong glare, "....you look so fucked up. What the hell were you doing this time? Cow tipping? Violating sheep? Rolling in pig shit?" He flipped channels with a vicious flick of his wrist.

Budd sat himself down on the arm of the couch. "A little bit of each," he admitted with a lop-sided grin. Bill's brother could be an asshole and do a large amount of stupid things but today he had been behaving. It was obvious Budd wasn't faltered by his brother's harsh judgments and glaring looks. Budd was use to it. What he wasn't use to what was spotting his brother in a room with a half naked women. Actually, it could have been a usual sight if the woman wasn't Beatrix Kiddo. He wove a dismissive hand at Bill and changed the subject. "I heard O-Ren was in town. I wanted to come by and say hi." He glanced to the television taking note to the shot-em-up western Bill had paused on.

Bill ignored his brother for a few seconds, apparently more interested in what on the TV. He then waved a hand of his own, "She came in earlier. She probably ran off somewhere mentioned something about going out with a few of her friends. She got to see a nasty little fight between Elle and Beatrix earlier and probably wanted the get the hell away from this place for awhile." He leaned back, "I can't blame her really. She'll be back eventually. I'm sure she'd love to chat with your charming self." Bill was literally counting down the seconds before Budd made some smart ass comment about what he had just seen. He placed his booted feet up on the coffee table, "So..seriously Budd, what's the deal with the little 'rolled around in dirt' look you've got goin' on here?" Actually, Bill really didn't give a shit, but whatever distracted Budd from his inevitable probing questions. Budd responded with another shrug of the shoulders. He knew Bill didn't really care how he looked or at least not when they weren't out in public. He glanced down to the white t-shirt that was splotched with dirt, elbow grease, and some peculiar looking auburn shit. "Huh? This, not entirely sure myself. I thought I'd--"

But his words had trailed off as the sound of bare feet padding against the wooden floor could be heard. Clad in a pair of slimming black jeans and a white baggy t-shirt painted with the Japanese symbol for death on the upper corner. In her hands Beatrix Kiddo was carrying in the most delicate and sacramental posture she could muster, Bill's Hanzo sword. Her expression was placid as she didn't exchange a glance to either of the men as she gingerly settled the mystic weapon in its resting place; on the ledge opposite the television and living room. She than turned swiftly and headed back to her room. The closing of the door could be heard.

Bill turned as soon as he heard Beatrix's padding feet and Budd's sudden drop in speech. What he saw nearly did him in. For some reason that image would always be one of his favorites of Beatrix Kiddo. Even in the years to follow when things were...different...he would still often return to that moment. There was something amazingly sexy in it and he didn't even mean in lustful way. The way she held the sword. She knew that Bill's sword was something of an extension of himself a part of who he was, his soul so to speak. Not only that but the way she completely disregarded their presence....the look on her face. Even the small Kanji for death on her shirt seemed to fit perfectly. She was innocent, deadly aware of her every movement. Bill watched her intensely, his hand holding the remote control frozen in mid-air.

Budd blinked a few times registering what just occurred. He snuffed a laugh and pointed a single digit. "That was scary," he remarked in a blunt tone. "You know why?" he turned to his brother, thick brows narrowed. "Because that woman looked damn good with that sword of yours." Once Beatrix returned to her room, Bill stared at his sword. When Budd spoke he blinked. "That she did Budd." he replied, still staring at the sword. She had even placed in on the stand the exact right way.

Budd took notice to the expression on Bill's face. He shook his head slowly in a momentary disapproval. His hand slipped upward to run through his messy locks of dark brown hair. He was about to speak up when the soft chime of the doorbell echoed through the halls followed by the opening and closing of the front door. Soon to appear in the entrance to the living room was O-Ren Ishii. She was wearing a pair of black leather jeans tight to her form and a black long sleeve shirt to top it off. Locks of raven black hair came down just to her shoulders, and layered in the back and front to shape her face nicely. "O-Ren, hey." Budd gave a mocking salute gesture to the woman with a more or less warm smile of greeting. O-Ren returned the smile and took a further step into the room. Her dark brown eyes darted between the two brothers, her expression calm and collected. "Has the bitch fight come to a close?" Her question directed towards Bill but her gaze had fallen to the television screen. Bill's odd reverie was broken by O-Ren's appearance. He smiled. There was something very calming about O-Ren that he had always liked and respected. Well that and she was one hell of a killer. "Yes," Bill looked grateful, "....thank God...or Satan..or whomever.....Elle took off in a huff. She'll be back soon. This isn't the first time she's done something so stupid nor no doubt, the last," he mumbled. "Oh, and Kiddo's back in the spare room she was looking for you earlier." He said it as nonchalantly as if he was ordering dinner. Lying, like killing came like second nature to Bill. There was no need to tell O-Ren anything more not that there was really anything to say and none of her damn business anyways. Bill turned back to the TV, feeling oddly defensive best to shut up, besides O-Ren was a woman of few words except when she was pissed. If she wanted to speak, she would.

Now it was time for Budd to ring in his smart ass comments. Still seated on the arm of the couch as if straddling the furniture his own eyes came back to O-Ren. "I gotta tell ya O-Ren if you came here just five, ten minutes earlier you woulda seen something..well..fucking..I can't even put it into words." This caught O-Ren's attention. Her head canted to one side. "I've recently witnessed one of Beatrix and Elle's qurrels. What could be better than that?" Budd slapped a hand to his knee ignoring Bill's evident glare. "This is much better, sweet'eart. I came in to see my dear brother Bill sitting in the spare room with Kiddo--wearing only a towel." O-Ren's always soft appearance hardened but it was not out of anger. "Oh, really?"

Budd didn't get a chance to reply as Beatrix had made her pressence known. She was standing behind the television, arms crossed across her chest, her appearance quite haughty. "No, not really," she spoke up in bitter tone. "Budd here just has a fucking sick imagination."

"My imagination may be fuckin' sick but that doesn't contradict that I saw what I saw."

Bill turned an extremely angry glare on Budd. His younger brother had his moments all those years of Bill's smart ass remarks and put downs did, at times, catch up with him. Budd's moments were few and far between but they were always zingers. But this one was particularly low.

"Budd." Bill's voice was a low growl, as he stood up. He gave Beatrix a quick glance attempting to convey something along the lines of 'I didn't say anything I swear!' He wasn't used to giving this look so it may not have worked.

This was a no win situation. There was no point in freaking out. That was simply not his style. If Budd wanted to fuck with him so be it. Bill shrugged, "You know me always been a sucker for blondes." Nobody was going to argue with him there. "And Budd has always been something of a pervert." He flashed Budd a large smile. There was so much material for ammunition on that one, but Bill would not stoop so low not right now. Budd through up his arms up and said, "Hey, I'm not going to deny that. But, what I don't want ya denying me what I saw."

The tall blonde rolled her eyes in frustration. She caught Bill's look and registered it. She wasn't blaming him for this, she was blaming his brother. "We aren't denying anything Budd. I just don't want you to go start a fucking rumor that isn't true." O-Ren decided to put in her two cents on the present subject. "I do have to agree with Budd on this one." Both Budd and Bea gave surprised expressions in the half breed's direction. Her expression remained placid. "We are all one big family and like all families we should share our secrets." No one said O-Ren couldn't have her own fun sometimes.

"Oh my fucking-god!" Kiddo exclaimed, her features turning flabbergasted. "Nothing happened. Nothing. Dammit, Bill." She shot a cold gaze in his direction. Maybe she was blaming him now but it was hard to tell. Alright, that was it. Bill was not "the man" for no reason. "Well now...." he slowly sauntered away from the couch, "...who runs this show?" He gave a threatening little glare around the room. "I don't remember a single time that anybody ever dared to question nor dare what woman I was currently sleeping with." He ignored Beatrix's glare. "But," he held up a finger, still sauntering around slowly, "..since the supposed...er....victim was one of our own...I'll enlighten you..." He walked over to Beatrix putting an arm around her shoulders, "As we all know Kiddo here was shot in the back over a month ago. I think we all know how awful that is." He gave them a knowing look. "And we all know how difficult changing bandage wounds can be. Yes? Well, Budd, what I was doing there, in that spare bedroom, was helping Beatrix change her bandage." He held a hand up, "You can take that for what it's worth. I'm not so stupid as to get involved with somebody under my employment." That was a big lie but, fuck it. "Now, Budd if you want to continue to believe something happened, go ahead. I know you're running out of material to jack off to nowadays. And O-Ren, personally I thought you had more sense to care about such trivial things." He raised his eyebrows, "Does anybody want to contradict me?"

Beatrix had remained standing there and let Bill do the talking. She knew he would be able to handle this. Actually, what she found more reassuring was that his arm happened to be draped over her shoulder. That was supposed to be a friendly gesture, correct? Perhaps her own feelings were going in opposite directions. She did tend to believe her own lies. She blinked hard, casting such foolish thoughts aside. Seeing the expressions on Budd and O-Ren's faces she casually leaned into Bill's form, taking the moment for all it was worth.

A hand came up and rubbed at his forehead as Budd stared at his brother and Beatrix after receiving the whole story. He finally spoke up, "Okay, you got me there Bill." He paused. "But standin' there. You two make any awfully cute couple." This was stated in the most mocking manner a man of Budd's stature could supply. O-Ren just grinned wide at the two with her own satisfaction. Bill was more than happy, not to mention relieved, that Beatrix was playing along. It had been sometime since he'd actually made any real physical contact with her. She'd been pretty physically distant since the little 'kiss' disaster. Before that, they had often been very physically friendly with each other. Weird how things change.

When Budd replied with his "awfully cute couple" comment, Bill had to make a quick and nearly seamless recovery. "Really?" He shook Beatrix's shoulder, "Do you think so? Beauty and the Beast? Ricky and Lucy? Sonnie and Cher? Bonnie and Clyde? John and Yoko? Young sexy thing and old guy twice her age? Why," Bill cocked his head to the side, in a mocking sweet little gesture, "...that's an awfully acute observation Budd...I'll make sure to write that down in my little pink dairy before I go to bed." His sarcasm was laced with deadly undertones. Beatrix couldn't help but laugh at that bit of sarcasm. She turned her head to Bill, a smirk wide across her face. "Wow, Bill. I never knew that about you."

Beatrix couldn't help but laugh at that bit of sarcasm. She turned her head to Bill, a smirk wide across her face. "Wow, Bill. I never knew that about you."

Budd was feeling a little shot down by Bill's words of sarcasm and resisted to make a further smart ass remark to it. "Pink dairy?" O-Ren spoke up. Her own facade laced with amusement. Bea nodded in O-Ren's direction. "I know. That's one hell of a secret."

She casually draped her own arm over Bill's shoulder, seeing she wasn't that much shorter than he was, to play along further. "No, but, honestly, I think Budd is right. We do make a cute couple." Beatrix gave a tight nod. Budd blinked and O-Ren made swift strides to take a seat on the couch. A leg crossed over the other, her eyes narrowing. "Oh yes..." Bill played along, "I'm a dark man with many dark secrets.....It adds to my mystique don't you think?" He pulled a dramatic face. "You should see me at night lamenting in that diary."

She casually draped her own arm over Bill's shoulder, seeing she wasn't that much shorter than he was, to play along further. "No, but, honestly, I think Budd is right. We do make a cute couple." Beatrix gave a tight nod. Budd blinked and O-Ren made swift strides to take a seat on the couch. A leg crossed over the other, her eyes narrowing.

Bill laughed, perhaps a bit too loudly, smiling a bit too widely, "Well, I certainly am not going to argue." This was all very amusing but Bill knew that this was leading to somewhere bad. O-Ren was finding this conversation a tad too amusing and O-Ren wasn't amused by many things. She leaned back in the chair and began to examine 'the couple' as if they were an experiment to be tested. "As I look at it, look at you two. I can only imagine what type of cross-breed you two could make."

A light chuckle came from Budd's side of the couch. "Yeah, put the two deadliest people in the world together. Have 'em fuck and damn."

Beatrix knew this was all meant for fun and games but this part wasn't settling with her. She hesitated to pull away from Bill but she didn't knowing that would show her uneasiness on the subject. Instead she turned her facade placid and serious. "As stated before, you, Budd have a sickening imagination and O-Ren, I'm surprised that you do too," she growled. "Oh come on Bea," Budd began but she cut him off. "No, dammit, you're sounding just like that bitch Elle. My job is to kill not fuck."

The "bad" had some sooner than he thought and Bill was not amused at this new turn. "I think," he said coolly, his smile turning brittle, "That you two need to get laid more often." He removed his arm from Beatrix's shoulders. Fucking he could handle but talking about children that was wrong. Perhaps, more than anything, this struck a cord with Bill because he had never known his own father. The whole concept of fatherhood was extremely uncomfortable to him. He was not born to sire children, he was born to take life, not create it. Beatrix knew the moment had turned uncomfortable and she felt rather let down that it didn't last that long. Hands slipped to her pockets as she gave a silent debate on the question of what she was doing. "Alright, the fun is over." Bill was back to his grumpy self. "I was watching TV, what the hell were you three doing?"

"I'll be off in the backyard if anyone needs me," Budd declared as he rose up from his seat and trudged outside. The man felt a tad low for mentioning kids in front of Bill. Unlike his brother, Budd wasn't as sentimental when it came to his own father figures. O-Ren casually rose from her seat as well. Slow steps were taken across the room. "I'll be around," she stated gently. Her steps stopped as she came up to the side of Beatrix. Both women's facades remained unmoved as they stared down at one another. Not in threatening manner. O-Ren leaned into Bea's ear, words came from red painted lips in a deathly whisper, "Silly rabbit. Trixs are for--"

"Kids" Beatrix chimed in with O-Ren giving her a venomous glare. O-Ren flashed a smile before she resumed her steps down the hallway.


	8. Jun Lo Zhao

**Chapter 8:** _Jun Lo Zhao_

Vernita hadn't seen it coming.

She'd just come home. Her house, like most of the other members of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, wasn't too far from Bill's. She wasn't too hot about Mexico. But it was the best place to run under the law. Her house was small, but it was hers and that's what really mattered.

It had happened like this: She had just come home; her keys were still in her hand when a strong arm had leapt out of the small coat closet next to her front door. Vernita was a trained killer, but this had shocked the hell out of her. The black clad arm wrapped itself around her neck like a boa constrictor. She flailed blindly. Whoever this fucker was, he (or she) knew their shit. If she had been a normal woman, she'd probably never would have made it. But this was Copperhead.

Arching her back, Vernita kicked back as hard as she possibly could. Her foot burst through the cheap door skin wood. It contacted just enough to cause her captor to loosen their grip a tad. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Vernita slipped her neck out of her captor's grip. Taking hold of the arm she yanked revealing the rest of the intruder's body as it crashed through the door. But this person, whom was most definitely a woman, knew her shit as well. The black clad woman rolled out deftly into a crouching stance.

"Bitch." Vernita uttered her usual profane comment. With lighting quickness she grabbed a knife off of the knife block that was sitting on the counter. Once Vernita had a knife in her hand, the game was all heirs. The ninja looking woman was now up in a fighting stance. Vernita wasted no time; she lashed out in a series of deadly slashes. The ninja woman dodged them all. Undaunted, Vernita upped the pace. She knew she was faster and more accurate than this woman could avoid. Her next series of slashes proved to be far more effective. She caught the woman on the forearm. This hurt like hell and would, at the very least, deter the average fighter. Oddly enough, the ninja woman had revealed no weapon of her own. She simply continued to dodge. Now, after Vernita had connected with two other slashes, the woman was beginning to slow down.

The lights had remained entirely off this entire time.

Vernita smiled viciously, "Your bleedin' good there. Not much left in ya..." With that she jabbed out catching the other woman in the gut. The woman clawed at the knife hilt and stumbled backwards. "Fucking pathetic!" Vernita changed the grip on her knife.

Instead of trying to save what was left of her short life, the ninja woman, began to pull a note from her breast pocket. Vernita stood up straight. What the hell was this? Finally, the other woman managed to get the note out and she held it out to Vernita with a shaky hand. Vernita snatched the note. It was on parchment and written in a very florid manner that only a female could really pull off. It was also written in some sort of bizarre verse.

Bill,

So sorry I couldn't give this to you directly. But it appears you are a hard man to find. Had to find one of your bitches instead. I know you will get it. I will find them all soon enough. You will show soon. After they are all gone.

Jun Lo Zhao

Looking up from the note, Vernita pulled the knife out of the woman's chest. Her mask was gone, revealing a young attractive Chinese woman. She was smiling. "Fuck you bitch!" Vernita plunged the knife right between her eyes.

Not but two hours after Vernita's incident was everyone called for a meeting, and that meant everyone. In the living room of Bill's abode sat all five of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, including Bill. Sitting on the right side of the couch was Cottonmouth, in the middle sat Copperhead, and on the other side was Black Mamba. Across from the couch on a wooden rocking chair was Sidewinder and to his left sat California Mountain Snake on an over stuffed love seat. In the midst of the gathered snakes was the Snake Charmer, settled in a chair of his own.

In the middle of the living room was that coffee table. Lying on the coffee table was that piece of parchment that was so rudely delivered to them. All eyes were focused on the note as if it were a deadly predator ready to strike out. The note had just been read a loud; everyone was left to digest the threat for a few minutes.

Bill aka the Snake Charmer sat silently the entire time, looking troubled. His frown was deeper than usual and he kept toying with the handle of his Hanzo sword as if he really wanted to use it right then and there. Elle aka California Mountain Snake, for the first time in a long time, didn't look pissed off instead she just looked shocked. Her eye kept darting around the room. It was quite something to have their type threatened by an outside force it was always the other way around. Beatrix was sitting on the side of the couch, her legs had moved to tuck beneath her and arms crossed over her chest. Her expression was hard and held a large amount of displeasure. O-Ren, sitting next to Beatrix held a calmer facade than the blonde. Though her brown eyes flickered with untold fury. Budd, who would usually be rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, making annoying squeaking noises had resisted. He held a mixed expression towards the situation. Bill let the silence drag on for a few minutes, and then he spoke up. "Obviously, this needs some explanation."

Vernita hid a 'well no shit' expression by leaning her chin on a large couch pillow.

Bill plowed on, his voice dark, "The woman who wrote this note, Jun Lo Zhao, is the current leader of a Hong Kong organization much like our own. You could say they are something of the Chinese equivalent of us. They are comprised mostly of women and like to call themselves Tiger's Claw. Kinda lame name if you ask me. Anyways....Jun and I go way back....we...were....er...acquaintances at one point for a short time. At that time she was a very young and very deadly assassin in their ranks. Over the years, due to her methodical and often brutal nature, she rose quickly in their ranks to achieve the position she has today. We did not part on great terms, but always remained cordial. At some point Jun decided that she didn't like what I had going on here....she vowed she was going to kill me. Well, of course, I laughed in her face. Apparently," Bill leaned back, "....that wasn't the wisest choice I've ever made. But I had no idea she would go this far. It appears power has really gotten to her." He fell silent for a moment, looking tired. "She runs a nasty organization. One of us alone wouldn't stand a chance against what she has to offer. I'm afraid," Bill looked slightly reluctant, "We are all going to have to go in on this one." Bill hated to do this as it was extremely dangerous to his organization. They could all be wiped out in one foul sweep. "This is not about money," his eyes burned black death into the parchment; "It's about honor."

All five took in Bill's words as if savoring them and knowing full well what had to be done. Everyone cared about the squad in their own twisted way, it was their job, and when something happened that threatened all of them it couldn't be taken more seriously. Everyone seemed to have turned quiet after Bill's set of words. It seemed fitting for Budd to break the silence. Tongue flicked out to lick his lips before speaking, his tone very civilized and almost normal, "Well, Bill, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say let's get that mother-fuckin' bitch and teach her that she don't mess with the deadly vipers." Bill smiled at Budd's words, but it was a little forced. He, like the rest, was extremely bothered by this threat but it was more than that, it was personal.

He stood, "Ok...I want everybody back here in three hours. Get your best equipment. We are going up against some serious professionals." He didn't need to tell them that they were just as serious and just as professional. "We are going private plane this time....so fuck security...bring everything you can. You know the rest." Bill was never one for useless pep talks. He trusted those who worked for him....he needn't waste the breath.

Elle lingered for a moment, but quickly marched out the front door. She looked eager for a fight. Then again, what else was new? Vernita gave one of her vicious smiles and left almost gleefully. After all, she had already had a taste of it. Bill sat down at the bar, his back turned to those leaving. He could hear cars squealing out of the driveway. Leaning on the counter, he placed his hands over his face in thought. Obviously, Bill was more than a little concerned. O-Ren took off shortly after Vernita. She was just as pissed off and blood thirsty as the rest of them she was just hiding it a hell of a lot better. Budd lingered in his rocking chair a moment as if in deep though. He than blinked, tipped his head to Beatrix, and rose to leave.

Black Mamba aka Beatrix Kiddo was the last one to depart. Whether it was intended or not she was the last one there. No one seemed to know Bill better than Kiddo and at that moment she felt a high tingling of concern (for him) coursing through her veins. Her steps were slow but stopped when she came up behind Bill. Blue eyes watched his turn formed, her hearing perked to take in the sounds of his breathing. Stealthy but just as elegantly Beatrix pressed her body up against his back, her arms lacing around his shoulders, it was close to an embrace as one could get. She leaned her chin on his shoulder, pink shaded lips lingering near his ear. She whispered, "Everything's gonna be all right, Bill. We'll take care of it." Her head turned and Beatrix placed a 'sweet' kiss on his cheek. As quickly as her caring side had surfaced it dissipated and she was off of him, down the hall way, and out the door.

Bill had heard Beatrix come up behind him, but he hadn't expected to suddenly feel her body draped against his back. He shut his eyes, soaking up the sensation...glad that she couldn't see his face. But it was a short moment and after her comforting yet confident words and a small kiss she was gone. He didn't turn around. In fact he sat like that for sometime listening to the soft night breeze rush through the open shades. Finally, Bill stood up. There was far too much to be done to be sitting around. He had to arrange quite a bit actually. While not very exciting, that was part of his job. He picked his Hanzo sword off of the stand. Pulling it out of the sheath, he swung it causally yet expertly. "Jun, for the last time in your life, you just fucked with the wrong man," he murmured, catching his own intense reflection in the blade.

Three hours passed like minutes. Bill was on the phone the majority of the time. He had to have Nikishi pack for him. He prattled on in Chinese into his cell phone, pacing up and down the front patio. The morning sun was just rising. Gradually all of the Vipers showed up. They all knew not to be late, even Elle didn't make that mistake. Finally, they all stood in front of him. Dressed to kill, just the right amount of luggage in hand. Swords, guns and knifes glistened in the intense rising sun. Bill faced them, dressed in an entirely black suit, his hair tied back. There was a mid-sized private plane sitting a few hundred feet away. For missions like this they employed the piloting skills of man named Miax an ex-Californian turned drug runner. Max could be seen near the plane, long blonde hair and Hawaiian shirt flapping in the wind. Bill looked as if he was going to say something, but instead put on his sunglasses. Hefting his bag he began marching towards the plane, knowing that his Viper's would follow.

The plane ride was long. No one counted the precise hours it was taking but it felt like double the time due to the high tension in the air. The plane itself was rather luxurious. Large leather passenger seats that reclined, television, and a liquor bar. Everyone was on their best behavior during the flight. Budd was seated more towards the front of the plane, reclining back, his head tilted up to watch the television. There was some cowboy rodeo on that was keeping his attention. O-Ren was resting more towards the middle section of plane. Her chair was upright, a ceramic cup of tea was being held elegantly within her fingertips. Her head was tilted to the outside window to watch the sky pass by, her thoughts obviously not on the plane.

In the rear, very back of the plane was Beatrix where she was seated far, far away from Elle. Any attempts of being civil with the woman would just cause another uproar and Bea knew that had death written all over it. Bea had recently finished loading up a few of her fire arms and trusty 9mm and now planned on taking a nap for the remainder of the flight. She reclined back, feet up, head nestled in the back cushion; comfortably, closed her eyes, and proceeded to try and dose off.

It would take at least around 12 hours to reach their destination. At least they were traveling in style but that didn't always make things any easier. Elle spent a good three hours applying fingernail polish to her toenails. She had commandeered an entire row of seats to lie across. Of course, this was near the front of the plane away from Beatrix. She had a martini in one hand and the polish in another. She'd slowly and methodically apply the polish and then make frustrated sounds when small dips of turbulence messed her up then she would start over again.

Verninta meanwhile, was seated near O-Ren. She spent most of the time with her nose buried in Steven King's The Tommyknockers. She stayed relatively quiet.

Bill had been up in the cockpit for at least two hours. He and Max had always gotten along well. They would swap drug stories and talk about 'the good old days" as if those days were long, long gone. Bouts of their laughter could be heard through the cockpit door. Finally, Bill emerged drink in hand and began to make the rounds. Chatting with Max and a handful of drinks had apparently loosened him up somewhat.

He took his time, lounging over chairs, teasing Elle, telling Vernita in detail how the movie version of The Tommyknockers really sucked! He had a short quiet conversation with O-Ren and avoided Budd completely. This was probably out of habit more than anything. Finally, he plopped down in a seat besides Beatrix. She looked as if she was attempting to sleep and Bill knew quiet well enough not to bug her. Instead, he unfolded the New York Times that had been under his arm and went to scrutinizing the annoying long stock listings.

Beatrix tended to sleep with one eye open. She heard the soft rustling of paper beside her and shifted her position in the chair, her back no longer turned to Bill. Lids opened half way in a sleepy gesture; blue hues stared up at him. Her expression was relatively calm with a mixture of evident grogginess. She hadn't acquired much sleep at all but a five minute power nap did her well enough

Budd was starting to get bored with the television and flicked it off. He glanced over his shoulder to see where everyone was seated before getting up. He stretched arms over his head to loosen his muscles. He than casually strolled in Elle's direction. He raised a thick brow at her. "Do ya really think people are gonna be lookin' at your feet during all this?" He said, his tone laced with sarcasm and friendly under tones.

"You look better," Beatrix noted quietly referring to his appearance now and his appearance earlier. Bill turned a page, still focused on the paper, "Hrm..yes well....don't expect much more forward improvement in that area." Beatrix gave a tight nod to his reply. She wasn't expecting to get much from him to begin with. So, with that she rolled back on to her side, her back to Bill. "Wake me when we get there," she instructed lightly before closing her eyes and attempting further slumber.

Elle meanwhile looked up at Budd, "No Budd....not really...." She waved the polish applicator as if it were some sort of magic wand. "You see," she sat up, crossing her long legs, "It's about feeling sexy underneath." She smirked. relishing the moment, "If I feel that not only am I looking good to the world, but also looking good to what the world can't see...." she wiggled her red tipped toes for emphasis, "....then I'm going to be that much more confident." She eyed him, "I know that's a very, very tough concept for you to grasp Budd but think of it this way, that women's underwear your wearing, it only enhances your already innate attractiveness and inner confidence." She raised an eyebrow, "See what I mean?" Elle was chalk full of bizarre theories not to mention a shitload of unnecessary sarcasm.

Budd had been watching Elle's whole explanation with much enthusiasm and curiosity. Both brows rose and he rubbed at the back of his neck idly. "Well, shit, Elle. I never thought of it that way." He gave a brief chuckle, hands falling down to the belt of his jeans. He put on a dashingly coy smile. "And how the hell do you know what kinda underwear I'm wearing? I think that is a load of bullshit." He huffed his chest out in a masculine manner. "But, if you really wanted to see what kinda under wear I'm wearing- -" He trailed off, hands beginning to work on his belt buckle.

At this percise moment O-Ren Ishii was traveling past them. She fumbled with the tea cup in grasp. "Please, Budd, keep your clothing on," she stated waving a hand at him. "We can only endure so much." Budd scowled and tightened the loop back up. "Ruin all my fun, why don't ya." From behind her book Vernita let out a small snort. She'd been watching the little exchange between Elle and Budd and was finding it extremely amusing.

Elle broke out into a devious cackle when Budd had attempted to de-pants himself. She began laughing even louder at O-Ren's commentary. "Yeah, O- Ren's right Budd, keep 'em on baby.....And as far as you're knowing your choice of underwear...." she leaned towards him, whispering dramatically, "I have my ways." She winked her one eye at him, and then broke out into a fit of laughter again. Apparently, Elle had already had a few martinis. In the back, Bill scowled, turning a newspaper page in an annoyed manner. But he said nothing. Vernita looked over her book at Budd, "I dunno Budd, you seem pretty antsy to get your pants off. Is it mating season again?" She made a long howling sound.

Elle laughed louder. Bill grumbled, glancing over at Beatrix who appeared to be asleep. Lucky her. He went back to his paper with a scowl.

"Hmmm," Elle rubbed her chin, "Bet we could find Budd some real nasty hookers in Hong Kong eh?"

Vernita grinned, "Oh most definitely! All of them well under 18. Right up your ally Budd!" Vernita and Elle both laughed. Bill crumpled his paper up violently, throwing it onto the floor. "Jesus Christ." he mumbled. Reaching for a nearby blanket, he threw it over his face.

Budd wasn't laughing as loudly or as dramatically as the woman were. He was quite exasperated by this. He huffed a breath of air, his hands slipping to this pants pockets. "You're all just saying that because you only wish you could get some of this." He pointed a finger to his chest for dramatic effect. A low giggle came from the Chinese-Jap. "Of course, that's what we all are thinking. Right girls?" She received a nod from both Elle and Vernita. O-Ren grinned wide, as amused as she was she kept her all out calm facade. "I'm sure even Kiddo wants some of that manliness you have Budd."

"Fuck you, O-Ren," came Beatrix's highly annoyed tone from the back of the plane. Obviously she hadn't been asleep; she had been attempting to sleep. There high pitched laughter had caused some disturbance to this process.

O-Ren's grin grew wider. "See what I mean." There was a snort from the large blanketed lump formerly known as Bill. Vernita put her hands on her hips, "What can we say Budd, your sex on two legs." Elle continued to laugh, obviously finding all of this highly amusing. "Irresistible." she added with a flip of her blonde hair, taking another large sip from her martini glass.

"Oh come on Budd," Vernita punched him playfully in the arm, "Don't look so bummed, you know you love it. Poor baby, you get to fly around the world, killing people, constantly surrounded by beautiful women."

Budd knew this was all in good fun and decided to loose the disgruntled appearance and play a long. He settled his on the rim of his jeans, thumbs looping through the belt, in a haughty manner. He put on a lop-sided smile. "Yeah, well--"

"Believe me, it's highly overrated," Bill's muffled grumpy voice replied from under the blanket. Elle laughed again. Vernita just rolled her eyes and returned to her book with a sneer. Bud's brown eyes darted between the three that were gathered with speculation, disregarding Bill. "Hell, I haven't gotten around to fucking any of you gals." He turned to Vernita. "Vernita, hell no. O-Ren? Possibility but I highly doubt it. Elle? I think I'd be a tad scared for my packages condition." He paused. "Beatrix-- hmm..."

Elle's eye opened widely. It appeared she wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh at this or jump up and kick Budd's ass. "Yeah," she hissed, "You'd better be scared for it anyways...." She made a vicious little squashing gesture with her hand. "Oops!"

Vernita gave Budd a saucy little smile. "I don't do honky's anyways...."

Elle started laughing again.

"Some people are trying to sleep," Bea replied, her tone growing more irritated. She had pulled the covers up and over her head. If one was to walk by it'd be hard to figure out who was huddled under which blanket. "I'm gonna take that as a yes, huh, Bea?" Budd chuckled in a darker fashion. "Will you bunch grow the fuck up." the Bill lumped blanket snarled. "I swear, sometimes," he mumbled.

Elle gave a sweet smile, "Better not even think about Bea there Budd." she covered the side of her mouth, "I think she's already spoken for," this in a not-so-soft whisper. She raised her eyebrows at Budd giving him a knowing look. "Unless you and your brother do sharesies." Elle had never spoken up like this in front of Bill obviously she had had too much to drink. Budd had been recovering from the squashing gesture a few seconds earlier when Elle spoke in that not so low whisper. He shook his head slowly. "Nah, Bill isn't the sharing type," he stated lightly but matter-of-factly.

O-Ren kept her mouth shut on this subject. She nestled down beside Vernita and gave her a glance, her eyes giving off the words 'not again.'

Beatrix had been trying desperately hard to keep her cool especially with Elle's zingers. But, what she just blurted out, and the plane not being all that big it was easy for Bea to hear her as well as the others. She rolled over and pulled the covers down, she was now facing the lump of covers beside her. She reached over and tugged on the edge, perhaps a little too roughly to reveal Bill's face. Intense blue eyes stared at him. "Bill, do me the courtesy of holding me down because if you don't I may accidentally kill that bitch," she hissed softly between firm set teeth. Bill stared back at Beatrix from under the blanket. He looked irritated. No wonder. "I'm afraid," he mumbled, "If I held you down right now it would be wildly misinterpreted as foreplay."

The front of the cabin had fallen into a dense and awkward silence. Elle was the only one who looked ready to continue this line of conversation probably because she was a little more than tipsy. She sneered, "Hah, well if that's the case-"

"Elle," Vernita hissed in-between her clenched teeth, "Enough." She quickly flipped her book back in her face. Elle looked to O-Ren but the Asian woman had turned as cold as a blizzard. Elle then looked at Budd, who again, looked mopey and utterly silent. "Well...fuck," she fell back into her seat, "...bunch of pussies...." She stared angrily out the window with one blazing blue eye.

Beatrix rolled back to face the window. She hastily pulled the covers back up to hug at her shoulders. Bill had a point but that didn't put out the fire in her eyes. She curled her legs up to her chest and huddled up in the blanket, in a protective ball. Mostly done to make sure she didn't accidentally get up. She tucked her chin down and proceeded to get back to the more than difficult task of sleeping.

The cabin as silent as it had turned Budd had just as silently returned to his seat. He flipped the television back on and managed to get himself lost in raunchy action flickering across the screen.

O-Ren, still seated next to Vernita went back to her casual staring out the window. It would be hard for one to tell that she was rather relieved that there was silence following the duration of the flight.

After what seemed like an eternity the tense group of Viper's landed at the bustling Hong Kong airport. It was easy to get lost in the crowd there, and "their type" hardly stood out. Because they were a private plane, they could skip all of the post flight bullshit. Due to a number of factors, Bill was not in a great mood. He gruffly hustled everybody off the plane. They had to at least make an attempt to hide their multitude of weapons for the moment.

A private car, a limo actually, was waiting for them at the greeting area. A young kid waited for them, holding a large sign, with BILL AND CO. scrawled on the front. "Traveling in style," Vernita grinned, looking rather glamorous in her black cat suit and glasses. Bill hadn't said much, he nodded to the kid and they were all bustled into the limo. As if being in a plane wasn't tight enough the limo, while spacious, tested the already pent up tension. Luckily the ride was rather short and they were dropped off at an elegant looking hotel. Not the best in Hong Kong (that was far too obvious to Jun and her assassins) but nice nonetheless.

Bill checked into the front desk and then motioned for them to follow him into the chrome and carpet elevator. The doors opened up at the eighth floor. Once inside the hallway, Bill turned on the group, frowning deeply. "Alright, I'm sick and tired of all of this bullshit. We are going to handle this like the professionals we are. I couldn't exactly book the whole wing. So, Budd and I share a room. You ladies divide the other two amongst yourselves," he tossed O-Ren two sets of keys, "And if I hear any sort of bickering." He looked nasty, "You will all regret it." With that he opened the door to his left, Budd following. There was a loud slam of the door.

Elle dropped her bag, "God," she drawled, "What the fuck is Bill's problem?" Beatrix was tempted to make a snide remark at Elle but she caught Vernita's look and stopped herself. She casually leaned up against the wall, one foot bent as the sole of her boot pressed against the cheap looking wall paper. Hands slipped to the pockets of her black jeans. Blue eyes darted between the group. Vernita pressed her lips together, "Well, alright let's divide up here ladies."

"Obviously, we can't put the two blonde bitches together," O-Ren stated in the most friendly tone she could manage. Her hand came up to tuck a strand of her short raven locks behind her ear. "I'll pair up with Elle. Vernita you can bunk with Beatrix." She tossed Bea the second key which she swiftly caught in midair. "Works for me." Beatrix pushed off the wall. "Come on Vernita. Let's go unpack."

Thank god for O-Ren, Vernita thought to herself as she followed Beatrix to their room. Once inside, she threw her large duffel on her bed and began to unpack. Amongst her clothes, her luggage consisted of a large variety of nasty looking knifes. "Man, I tell ya Bea," she spoke as she unpacked, "I thought that fucking plane ride would never end. I can see why Bill doesn't put us all together that often." She held up a slinky dark red skirt. "Hrm...and Elle needs to never drink again. God, she was annoying." She began to dig back into her suitcase, removing a long sheathed dueling knife. A small bloodthirsty smile crept onto her lips.

The first thing Elle did was go reapply her lipstick in the bathroom mirror. She began humming, totally listless to any sort of former hostility. She meandered back into the room watching O-Ren. She didn't bother unpacking yet she flopped onto her bed. Lacing her hands across her chest, she stared up at the ceiling with her eye and continued humming.

Bill, thus far, hadn't said a word to Budd. He swiftly unpacked and began polishing the scabbard of his sword, sitting on the edge of the bed. His expression was completely unreadable. But, it was safe to say he was greatly relieved to be separated from any female persona for the moment.

Beatrix was on the opposite side of the room, her suitcase and duffle bag zipped open for her to rummage through. She removed an appealing and rather threatening looking dagger and waved it in Vernita's direction. "Elle is always annoying, drinking just exaggerates it," she clarified gently before slipping the blade into the holster strapped to her thigh. Hands dug back into the suitcase and she pulled out an ordinary black thick strap tank top. "How have you been Vernita? We don't exactly get the time to chit chat." All of this was stated in a friendly tone as she worked her current top off and proceeded to put on the tank.

The humming would have been annoying to any of the other vipers but O-Ren wasn't. Or she didn't give any signs to it. She was busy unpacking her special assortment of fire arms. She glanced over her shoulder at the woman on the bed; a flicker of disgust crossed her features before settling and turning back to her duties.

Budd went straight to unpacking. He was tempted to go to the liquor bar but kept himself leveled for the sake of not getting lashed by his brother, who appeared in a rather bad mood, worse than usual. He turned to Bill and watched him with a raised brow of curiosity as he loaded a revolver.

Verntia gave Beatrix a friendly nod, "No we don't...." Bea and Vernita, out of all of the female Viper's were probably the closest. They had had some good times together. Vernita shrugged, turning back to her suitcase, "I've been alright...ya know, same old, same old..." she emphasized this with the unsheathing of another large knife, "I survive. What about you Bea?" There was no mistaking the slightest bit of concern in her voice as she said this. Even Vernita, who had been gone quite a bit the last few months, was not unaware of some of things that had been said about Beatrix.

"I'm gunna go get some ice!" Elle jumped off of her bed, disappearing into the hallway to find the nearest ice machine. She returned a few minutes later, with a large bucket of ice under her arm. She began tossing the cubes in her mouth and crunching away loudly watching O-Ren continue her unpacking. She appeared to be in an extremely good mood which as actually kinda scary.

There was always this certain way Bill moved about and did things, always in this somewhat sadistic, haughty and dangerous manner. As if you were watching him, it was by his privilege alone that you still remained alive. When he was angry, this Bill-esque aura only intensified to frightening proportions. He had finished polishing the scabbard of his sword for now, and was currently working on a set of small revolvers. He seemed as oblivious and acutely aware as always. "Budd," he mumbled, "if you think looking at me it's going to illicit some sort of reaction, forget it. The bar is calling your name."

Black tank top put on over that sleek form, Beatrix smoothed her hands over the material to get out any wrinkles. She turned away from Vernita for unknown reasons. "I get along well enough," she stated smoothly. Vernita and Beatrix were on friendly grounds the most out of any of the five but that didn't give Bea any reasons to be truthful with a friend. She began to pull locks of blonde layered hair into a high pony tail with a black hair tie. "I could complain about a hell of a lot of things but I'm not gonna." She flashed Vernita a sly smile as she turned back to face her.

While Elle was gone O-Ren finished unpacking, she had put on a pair of slimming black pants and a long sleeve v-neck sweater to match. She had already assorted her outfit with hidden weaponry. She could tolerate a lot of things but her tolerance was wearing thin. She whipped around to face the ice-chomping woman. "Are you going to get ready or just sit there?" She didn't snap these words but spoke them eerily calm.

Budd rubbed at the back of his neck in an uneasy motion. Seeing Bill prepare for a kill always made him a tad on the uneasy side even if they were brothers. He cleared his throat nonchalantly. "Yeah, ok." He took a back step to the door. "What time ya need me back?"

Bill glanced at his watch, "Be back in a half an hour." he glared at Budd, "And don't be drunk."

Vernita returned Beatrix's sly grin. They were friends...but they were also killers, and not everything was confessable, it was mutual. "Hrm..I hear that," Vernita replied with a nod. Already in her "fitting attire" (black cat suit), Vernita went to the business of arming herself. It was amazing how many weapons she could hide in an otherwise very tight outfit. Once she was finished, she gave Beatrix a friendly pat on the shoulder, "If you need to tell me anything. I'm cool with that, ok?" The warm moment was quickly over as Vernita turned to the full length mirror, checking herself out. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

Elle dropped the bucket of ice on the bed, "Yeah, yeah alright." Elle's version of 'unpacking' consisted of her pulling clothing out of her suitcase in large armfuls and dumping them into a large pile. "Fuck! Now where is that white blouse." she began to dig through a pile of what appeared to be a large variety of white blouses.

In a short 30 minutes all of them had assembled in Bill and Budd's room. There was a large variety of black clothing....except for Elle, who had obviously found the exact white blouse she was looking for. Bill stood looking out the balcony window, hand on his hip. The motion revealed the fact that, under his blazer, he was wearing a two gunned holster. Bill never failed to have his own "cowboy" moments himself. He ignored everyone's presence for a few minutes, contenting himself with staring out the window. The window opened up to a large view of downtown Hong Kong. Then, shoving off of the window frame he turned to the group. "Alright, this is what we're going to do. I have a small place staked out near Jun's headquarters that we can use. This isn't going to be some easy run in and run out thing. I assure you that. I am hoping that she isn't aware of our presence in the city, but I have the distinct feeling she may. Now," he picked up his sword and a small leather bag, "let's load up all of our gear into the limo. It's out back. I'll fill you all in on more when we get to our stakeout. Let's go." All business, Bill marched out of the room, heading for the exit door that led to the back fire escape. Everyone filled out of the hotel room and down the fire escape in an orderaly manner. No one was particularly keen on the idea of being packed in the limo again but the stakeout wasn't that far down the road from the hotel.

Within a fifteen minute time period the Deadly Viper Assassination squad was gathered inside the small vacant town house. Pealing plastered walls, cobwebs, an occasional rodent, and dusty flooring. It was suitable. They were nearly right next to Jun's main base of operations. She run her little operation under the guise of an oriental rub company that specialized in mass produced cheaply made textile products. Thing was, they were doing far more than making shitting throw rugs. Each Viper had their own side of the room as it was easier that way. Bill, of course was in the middle all eyes on him, patiently waiting for the run down.

Bill walked away from the main window into the middle of the room, a pair of binoculars in his hand. "Well at least it's not a fish market...talk about a bad martial arts movie cliché there." He appeared to be musing to himself more than anything. "Ok..." Bill clapped his hands together, ".....despite how it looks out there, Jun actually has very few actual assassins working for her.....ten...fifteen tops....the rest of those bozos are just poor minority wage workers. They should pose us little trouble, if any. On the other hand, the assassins that Jun does have under her tutelage are extremely," he held up a hand,..."....extremely dangerous." He looked at Vernita, "That young assassin that attacked you Vernita was most likely a partially trained daughter or younger sister of one of these women......the real deal are far more deadly." After a little dramatic pause, Bill continued, "Jun herself may or may not be there.....but I'm afraid it's going to be nearly impossible to sneak in there without the entire gang being alerted one way or another. So, we are just going to have to expect that....Jun will show up," Bill gave a small introverted smile, "....she won't be able to help herself. She's going to jump at any chance to take us all out. Her hatred," he paused, hands on hips, apparently searching for the right word, very deep....and thus, she's somewhat predictable." He looked very serious, "We must not be."

Bill turned back towards the window that looked down on the large factory. Dozens of poor looking workers bustled back and down equipment being wheeled around. "I see it like this," Bill continued, "....we are going to need split up and surround the building the best we can. From there, move in....anybody who stands in opposition, take out. I want a total sweep...and I mean total. Personally, I don't give a shit if you need to get rid of a few of those workers. Whatever it takes. Jun has made it very clear she wants us all dead. I take that personally." He turned to look at the room of Vipers, "....and she knows I will return the favor." He bent and picked up the small bag, sword already in hand. Bill was never one to make encouraging speeches or prompt others to prey for their lives. He didn't believe in any of that sentimental shit. They were assassins not solders. He had seen to it personally that they were all highly trained. If that training failed, Bill knew that he had done all that he could to, the fault was not his. Bill made a quick nodding motion and everybody filed out of the townhouse.

Within a few short minutes, they had spread out and crossed the small square to the factory. It was nearly dusk and small nighttime winds thankfully began to move the fish market smelling air. As they neared the factory from their different vantage points, it became clear that the workers were beginning to close up for the night. They appeared eager to leave and there was some loud chatting and laughing from inside the freight garage.

Thus far, nobody had spotted the rapidly closing circle of assassins.

Each Viper had their own vantage point and area. No one was teamed up on this one as being fanned out suited the situation better. Some Vipers were closer to the freight garage entrance than others. The mindless and oblivious workers seemed to be packed up for the night; the loud screeching of the garage door could be heard as the workers pilled out to go home.

The tall blonde, formally known as Black Mamba was closet to the entrance. She could see through the thickening dark area that Vernita was nearing on the opposite side. In her hand she clasped tightly to a 9mm fully loaded and ready to go. Her body pushed up against the side paneling, stalking against the wall in a most stealth full and sly manner.

"I can't believe he did that," came words of choppy English from a worker exiting the building. He was a young man, wearing something similar to doctor scrubs but in a pale orange color. He was deep in conversation with an older woman wearing exactly the same attire.

"I know. I'm always scolding him for going up on the couch," the older woman argued back. The apposed couple stopped inches away from where Beatrix happened to be planted. She was pressed firmly against the side of the garage wall, gun cocked up to press tight against her chest. "Oh, darn, let me go throw this out," the young man moaned as he turned his direction.

He turned around and began a slow trudge in Black Mamba's direction. Intense blue hues glanced to her side. Shit. There was the garbage can. The young man, neared closer, not having seen the Viper as he stopped a few feet from the can. A piece of trash in his hand he threw the wad at the trash can, it bounced off the rim and landed on the ground. "Aw, damn." Groaning the man trudged over to retrieve the fallen trash. He knelt down to pick up the disposed paper when he stopped in mid motion. If it wasn't pitch black outside, even a complete idiot would see the black leather boots that Beatrix was wearing.

The man looked up, his mouth agape, his eyes immediately shot to the gun in her hand. "Wha--what--are you doing here?" he stuttered at the tall blonde. Bea flashed a coy smile.

"I'm selling girl scout cookies."

"You are?"

"No," she snapped, poising her weapon at the man's face. "I'll blow your fucking brains out if you tell anyone you saw me." The man had a look of utter fear on his face and he nodded his head quickly. "Good boy," Beatrix cooed bitterly. "Now go." The Hong Kong worker took off in a dash, grabbing the young woman by the hand in the process. Vernita watched Beatrix for a moment, a sly grin on her face but she quickly moved on. Pressed up against the concrete wall, gun in hand; she slowly edged into the garage and up a flight up utility stairs along one of the large walls. There was a metal door at the top of the stairs. She had just reached the door, when it was suddenly opened by one of the pale orange outfitted workers. Without really thinking, Vernita grabbed the shocked man by the collar of his shirt and tossed him over the edge of the walk. He landed on the concrete floor with a sickening thud.

Without a glance back, Vernita slipped into the stairwell. Flights of stairs led both up and down. She quickly assessed both directions and chose the flight down. Her footsteps were barely audible as she made her way down the abandoned flights. Finally, she picked a door and opened it just enough to peer around the corner. She could see a long dark hallway lit with garish red lamps and gold wallpaper. It had some promise. She checked her corner with an outstretched gun and proceeded down the hallway. Elle had gone in through the side door....it looked to be some sort of employee entry and exit. There were piles of cigarette butts littered around it...most likely their break area as well. She crept in through the door. Behind it there was a bare room consisting of a few snack and pop machines. A long table lined the middle of the room surrounded by upturned chairs and covered in bits of Chinese newspaper.

Elle began creeping around the table, when there was a loud crash behind her, she spun, gun tracking the sound. Two orange suited workers had appeared around the corner carrying a large piece of machinery upon seeing the blonde intruder they had foolishly dropped it. One of the men began yelling at her at Chinese but Elle had never been very good at the language...she understood something about, "What are you doing here! Get out!" With a small smirk, Elle raised her pistol and shot both men directly between the eyes. She had made sure that the pistol had had a silencer attached, but the gunshots still rang loudly throughout the concrete room. Picking up the pace, Elle sprinted out the next door. She kicked open the door, revealing a large laundry room. A group of women...suited in the same orange all looked over at her. "Hello ladies..." Elle cooed.

Bill, of course entered through the front entryway. He had strolled in and shot the desk attendant in the head without a word before making a quick sweep of the cheap security monitors that were displayed behind the desk. Finding nothing to worry too much about he then strolled into the nearest elevator. He had a slight hunch as to where Jun was hiding out in this dump and hit the highest number button the elevator displayed.

Halfway through his trip up, the doors opened and a man wearing orange scrubs and a woman dressed in more formal business attire attempted to get in. Reaching out with lighting quickness Bill broke the man's neck, dumping him onto the ground. The woman attempted a scream, but he grabbed her by the mouth just in time. He spun her around and upholstering one of his pistols he shot her point blank in the back. Not a bead of sweat nor change of expression touched his face the entire time.

Budd had been hanging near the entrance Elle took but went in the other direction than she did. He had a quant revolver in hand as he walked down the hallway and took a flight of stairs. His whole demeanor was rather calm considering the situation. He began to twirl the revolver, casually on his digits, brown eyes darting around to make sure he didn't spot anything out of the ordinary.

After the man and woman had dashed off Beatrix took steps inside. She spotted the cat like form of Vernita stalking up a flight of stairs. Gun still in hand she directed her steps towards the opposite stair well. She ascended the steps at a quickened pace keeping her form close to the wall incase anyone decided to drop by. Bea decided to take the stairs up and up until she came to a dead end. She hesitantly pushed the door open and peered out to make sure the coast was clear. Apparently she had wondered into the more luxurious area of the working complex. Probably where all the higher level associates hung around. Either way she slowly etched down the dimly lit hall way.

O-Ren had taken one of the numerous side entrances. She had a 9mm in hand, her grip tight to the cool metal. Not her weapon of choice as she was saving that for the fun part. She stalked around a corner, her eye sight catching a group of middle aged men dressed in cheesy-cheap outfits. They were bickering on in their native tongue. Obviously unaware of the Vipers presence. A sickening grin crossed the half breed's face as she stepped out from the shadows. "Hello boys," she greeted in a softened tone. All three of the men gasped in surprise and O-Ren gave them a bigger surprise as she swiftly shot each point-blank in the chest.

Vernita realized quickly that she had most definitely entered what was the "luxurious" side of the factory. Actually, it looked more like a cheap brothel to her but it contrasted greatly with the cement and industrial look of the outer rooms. She could smell strong incense in the air and voices behind many of the closed doors. Small ornate end tables dotted the hallway, decorated in a similar fashion. Vernita stopped next to one, quickly opening the drawer....inside it consisted of some parchment. "Fucking weird..." She whispered to herself. She was just about to burst in on one of the doors when another door opened further down the hallway. A tall Chinese woman emerged. She was dressed in a tight black dress with a long slits up the sides. The woman turned and locked eyes with Vernita. It was always obvious when you spotted when of your own "kind." The woman pulled a gun out from behind her back, firing almost simultaneously. Luckily Vernita was quicker and she dropped behind the small table. The bullet shattered a good portion of the table and Vernita was forced to throw aside the remains. Instinctively, she pulled out one of her trusty knifes. Her gun still in her other hand. She stood up, facing the woman straight on, a bloodthirsty look in her dark eyes.

Elle kicked one of the laundrywomen's bodies. The once clean white laundry room was now splattered in red. Elle had wasted no time. Stepping carefully over the bodies, she dashed towards the rear exit. She dashed out the door, but in a hurry she had failed to check her blind spot. An orange clad arm wrapped tightly around her neck. A man's voice shouted Chinese in her ear. She felt his weight shift to the side and realized in a jolt of horror that he was just about to pull some sort of alarm on the nearby wall. She spun around, punching him in the face. The man backpedaled, but quickly resettled himself into a fighting stance. "Ah, I see," Elle cocked her head to the side. She raised her pistol, but the man grabbed her arm and tossed her over his hip. She landed hard on the concrete ground. "Shit!" She floundered for her gun just in time to look up and see the man slam his hand onto the alarm. Scooping up her weapon she shot him in the chest....but the damage was already done.

Bill looked up as the room was filled with a loud screeching alarm. "Fuck!" He threw himself onto the carpeted ground. He had just reached the top office.....he assumed Jun's, when their cover had been blown. He drew both his guns, edging up next to the desk...his sword strapped to his back. Well, so much for stealth...all hell was about to break loose...

"Shit," Beatrix muttered as a red iridescent light began to flicker in the long hall way she was occupying. It didn't take long for an assassin of Jun's to jumped out from behind a closed door a few feet away from where she stood. Out stepped a woman perhaps ten years older than Beatrix. She was scantly clad in a pair of tight leather black pants and a crimson tube top. Her long locks of raven black hair was let down to flow elegantly over her shoulders. At the moment she had no noticeable weapons.

Bea raised a brow as the Chinese woman was rather nondescriptly checking out her opponent. "Ha, not bad," she said, her English was fairly well considering. She placed long arms on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Bea raised a brow. Her hands were tight to the gun in her hand. She wasn't going to shot the woman when she appeared unprepared because that would be a typical trap. "I said you aren't bad looking for a Caucasian female, with blonde hair. I'd hate to bloody that pretty face." Both brows rose. Weird. She cocked her gun at the woman that was now taking steady steps her way. "And I'd hate to bloody your pretty face," Beatrix contorted back smoothly. The woman laughed in a chilling echo. "I'm not as pretty as you my dear. But, that can easily be fixed." She flicked out a large threatening blade from thin air, or it appeared in such a manner.

The second the alarm went off Budd was in the stairwell. He watched as a few frantic workers ran down or rather fell down the stairs in a mad rush to leave the premises. He grinned to himself as he made further steps upward. He came to a dead end. Grumbling he turned around only to be hooked in the jaw, sending him into the wall with a loud thud. He immediately poised his revolver and took five good shots at the darting shadow.

O-Ren was casually walking over the dead bodies she had recently shot down. A low scowl to herself as the alarm hit her ears. She stopped in mid step as she heard a soft noise from behind her. She whipped around and sent a dagger threw the air. Target hit. The scream of a woman could be heard. O- Ren grinned deviously.

The alarm had briefly startled Vernita but she quickly recovered herself. She fired off few quick shots at the tall Chinese assassin, but the woman was just as good. She rolled into a graceful curve and rolling came up with her gun pointed at Vernita. This dodge gunfire routine went on for minute or two longer. The women quickly made a mess out of the ornate hallway. But bullets only lasted so long and Vernita threw her pistol down, regripping her knife. She advanced quickly on the tall woman, who had ditched her own firearm and pulled a knife of her own. Vernita loved a good challenge, especially when it involved knifes. The two women circled each other, undaunted by the blaring alarm. Then, like two feral cats they were on each other...blades slashing, fists swinging.

Elle dashed up another flight of stairs. She was angry with herself. She shouldn't have let that dumbshit trip the alarm. In somewhat of a panic she kicked upon a door near the top of the flight and dashed down the hall. A group of shadows could be seen moving down a connecting hallway, and Elle quickly threw herself up against the wall. There were voices, talking far too fast for her poor Chinese skills. She tightened her grip on her pistol.

Bill hadn't been behind the desk very long before there was a loud smash. Somebody had broken in through one of the glass walls. Rolling out from his hiding position, he stood and upholstering both pistols he unloaded both barrels into the newcomer that same cold expression on his face. Another black clad figure quickly followed, jumping through the remaining glass, this one appeared to be armed with a sword. Wasting no time Bill shot the figure in the face. He spun at the sound of yet another attacker. Out of ammo and unable to reload, he quickly unsheathed his sword just in time to meet the blade of his attacker.

The shadow that had been stalking Budd was now to emerge into the light. The woman clad in all black now had a handy knife sticking out of her gut. In her hand she held a fire arm and began rapid shots at the man. Budd, being slick as he was, especially when not drunk dodged out of the way. He quickly made a mad dash to the corner of the room and got out his own gun. Each had their weapon poised at the other, staring down to see who would shoot first.

Beatrix blinked a few times before she casually cocked back the hammer of her gun. Her opponent was deafly close and she didn't feel like wasting time. She shot at least three bullets in her direction; the woman dodged them easily to Bea's amazement. "You're good." Beatrix commented lightly as she began cautious side steps, the two seeming to go around in a circle. "I can do a hell of a lot better than this sweet cheeks." The woman than came at the blonde suddenly, a high kick, knocking the weapon from her hands. Beatrix reacted by ducking and balling up her fist to hit in the woman's gut. "Don't call me sweet cheeks," Beatrix replied tartly taking a step back. The woman doubled over in pain but recovered quickly. The two woman locked eyes in a fierce intensity. "Sweet cheeks," the woman growled. She raised the knife and ran at Beatrix. She lifted the blade up but Bea met it with her own blade. A few knife hackings began, both woman very good at what they were doing. Finally one of them got the upper hand. Beatrix slashed the Chinese woman in the upper arm. She yelped in pain and fumbled back. Black Mamba grinned wide. "I'll say it nicely this time, don't call me sweet cheeks."

The woman screamed at Beatrix, running at her with a mad cat's insanity. Her knife was raised, Bea met it again. She was pushed up against a wall; the woman had a trick up her sleeve. She grabbed out a pocket knife and quickly, before Beatrix could make a move, slashed her across the cheek. A swift crimson line appeared across her pale features. The woman smiled coldly. "Oopps." Now it was Beatrix's time to move swift. She shifted the dagger in her hand and made quick contact into the woman's gut. She stumbled back. A hand holding to the handle that stuck out. She was taking backward steps, her hand fumbling behind a plant. A fake cheesy decorated piece of art. She pulled out a machine gun. "Fuck." A mass of bullets began to explode, the noise echoing through the hallway, Beatrix jumped out of the way. She made a mad crawling dash out of the hallway and threw the stair well.

O-Ren at this moment happened to be descended the stairwell after finishing off a kill of her own. She had a few blood splatters on her outfit but they were hard to see. She was running a hand through her hair when she was rudely bumped into. Her hand went for the gun at her side but stopped. "Bea?" O-Ren's eyes widened a fraction at the blonde with the nice slash on her cheek. "What happened?"

"No time--to explain. I've--got a wild cat--bitch with a machine gun-- behind me. I suggest running." Beatrix explained this quickly and in between labored breathes. Finished she ran up the stair case, O-Ren on her heels.

Verntia could feel sweat dripping off of her face. This bitch was good. Most people only lasted a good minute or two with her in a knife fight and that was if they were skilled. They had been at this for at least five minutes. Both of them had small slashes covering their forearms, thighs and shoulders. As tired as Vernita was, she knew the other woman was surpassing her...she had already stumbled a few times on her own heels. It was now just a matter of wearing her down without receiving a mortal blow. Vernita dodged for the umpteenth time, stepping beside another small desk. How many of these damn things were there anyways? The Chinese assassin leapt at her, a look of desperation in her cat-like eyes. It was in that moment that Vernita saw her opportunity. Sometimes, the only way you could beat pure skill was to go back to the basics. The grabbed the woman's hand, jamming it into the drawer and slamming it shut as hard as she could. The woman shreeked, and Vernita took this split second opportunity to stab her square in the chest.

It was far from glamorous, but it worked. Spinning, she headed back towards the stairwell. To hell with this hallway. She had only gone up about two flights when she heard voices from below, they sounded oddly familiar.

"O-Ren. Bea!" She called down, leaning over the railing. "Shit!" She ran down to join them, out of breath "I think....Bill headed for the top." The three of them began a long sprint up another flight but came to a sudden halt.

Standing on the landing were three Chinese woman all of them appeared to be in their early 30's. One, who had short bleached hair, was spinning a pair of numb chucks. The other was quite shorter and was sporting a Kung Fu style sword. The third woman had a head full of spiky black hair and a leather skirt...she appeared to have no weapons.

"Oh my god." Vernita rolled her eyes. ''Hello...ladies..." spiky hair said in heavily accented English.

Elle had been following the shadowed forms for quite sometime but they had moved up two floors, but she had been able to remain unspotted thus far. They had just come to a junction...Elle stopped, peering her one eye around the corner. There were four people there...one man and three women. One woman in particular stood out. She was extremely short and petite. She was wearing a deep red Chinese silk dress and her long hair fell down to nearly the floor, in the form of a long braid. She appeared middle aged...but still very pretty. Her speech was soft and strangely verse like. This had to be Jun. Elle smiled widely, creeping back into the shadows. She heard the ding of an elevator and heard the group shuttle into it.

Bill parried the attacking swordsman's slashes with the smoothness and cleanliness that was achieved after studying swordplay and martial arts for over half of his life. In fact, he looked a little bored. Finally, boring of the game he kicked the man in the chest and lopped his head off. Such is the charm of a Hanzo blade. Flicking the blood of his sword blade, Bill turned to the sound of an elevator ding.

Beatrix blinked as she took in the look of the three gathered woman. O-Ren glared at the woman with the kung fu sword. O-Ren slowly let her hand fall down to her side, where she than pulled out a well concealed blade. Not as long as a sword and not as short as a dagger. She grinned sadistically at the woman. "Sweet cheeks!" echoed a loud yell from about two flights down. Bea glanced over her shoulder in irritation. "Excuse me ladies, I have a machine gun wielding bitch to kill." She nodded her head to the gathered assassins before turning on her heels and ascending back down the stair case.

Beatrix stopped a bout ten stairs down. The woman didn't have the machine gun anymore; instead she was holding that same pocket knife she slashed Beatrix with. She locked eyes with her blue eyes, the woman's smile turned sadistic. She slowly raised the blooded blade to her mouth and flicked out her tongue to lick off the human fluid. "MMmm." She moaned. Beatrix's mouth was hanging agape at this. Of course, I always get the sadistic psychotic bitches, she thought to herself. "Do I taste good?" She inclined curiously. "Delicious." Beatrix slowly inched her hand behind her back where she unhooked the small pistol from the holster. "Would you like some more?"

"I'd love some."

"Too bad, bitch." Beatrix whipped out the pistol; she took no time to shot. The woman was hit in the upper chest. She screamed out but her screaming continued as she reached at Bea. She shot again. The woman stumbled but kept on coming at her. Another shot. Hit, no pause. The attacker had to have been shot a good three times but she kept on coming up the stairs. "Why won't you--" But Bea was caught off as the woman jumped her. Both tangled they began to tumble down the hard stone stair case before crashing to a halt on the last flight.

The woman Budd was facing was laboring in great pain. She clicked the gun but the barrel didn't shot. She cursed loudly but she was cut off by the bullet she received in the chest sending her against the wall in a bloody mess. Budd smiled as he rose to his feet, hands coming up to dust himself off before walking away.

Vernita looked at O-Ren as Beatrix ran off to deal with. "Machine gun wielding bitch?" Vernita had little time to think about this before the other three women began advancing on them. Vernita flicked out her knife with a pissed off look on her face. Spiky haired assassin seemed to hang back as the other two...Miss Numb Chucks and Kung Fu girl came at them.... "O-Ren take that short bitch!" Vernita hissed as she slashed out at Miss Numb Chucks. This was a hard weapon to deal with, and Vernita had never really been able to figure out a good way to fight a numb chuck wielder with her knives.

She dodged the swirling chucks, mere blurs. Missing the rhythm, she took one right in the side of the head. The force was quite intense and it knocked her onto her knees. Her head felt like somebody had just dug a large hand drill into it. "AUGH!" She grabbed at her head, knife still in hand. Hopefully O-Ren was having more luck than she.

Elle had taken the next elevator after Jun and her posse. Unsure of what floor they had ended up on, she pressed the highest number allowed..

"JUN LO ZHAO!!!" Bill's unmistakable voice boomed down the hallway. He stood at the end, sword in hand. He had removed his blood stained jacket, black silk shirt and tie underneath. Jun and the three with her turned. A small little smile touched Jun's petal like lips. She stepped away from the group, towards Bill. There were a few seconds of silence as Jun and Bill stared down one another.

"Bill....I see, you are older," she sized him up, "Not so bad still though."

Bill gave a small smile, and small dip of his head, "And you as well Jun."

Jun gave a tiny laugh. "You got my note, yes? So nice of you to visit me here in Hong Kong. How unexpected"

"My pleasure," Bill retorted politely, if not a little dryly.

"I am so sorry to say your lovely ladies are not finding it so pleasurable as you say." As if to answer this, the elevator doors opened revealing Elle. Seeing what was happening, she leapt out into the hall, only to be jumped by Jun's four bodyguards.

"See, not so pleasurable..." Jun spoke softly over the sounds of Elle's struggle.

Bill's polite little smile was gone. "You've done me a great dishonor Jun." Jun's dark brown eye's flashed, "No...Bill it is you who dishonored me....so long ago. I have not forgotten."

"Apparently, our ideas of honor are a little different," he raised his sword, "Always were," his brown eyes flashed dangerously.

"Hrm...yes....misunderstanding. So sad." Jun held an expectant hand out to her side. One of her female bodyguards placed a sword in her palm. She scabbard was decorated in an elaborate of array of red dragons. She pulled the blade out, straight...not curved, in the Chinese tradition. Bill knew all too well about Jun's abilities. She was a true warrior. It was almost a shame he would have to kill her. Jun came at him extremely quickly. She was so small, her movements were mind numbingly quick. Their swords met with a screeching hiss. Despite her small size, Jun was extremely strong; she easily stood up against Bill's own force. They remained locked for a few more seconds and then swinging out of it, Bill came at her with a series of full arced slashes. Jun parried every single one. Undaunted Bill continued his offensive, a murderous look on his face. It was important he keep her on the defensive. He vividly remembered her offensive skills he wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Somewhere along the way, Jun managed to turn the tables and Bill found himself having to parry a series of lightning quick strikes. It was hard to keep up, even for an expert.

"You are not keeping up Bill," Jun quipped, ducking one of his own swipes, "You always could keep up with me before." Bill sneered, "You were worth keeping up with then." To answer this, Jun spun and kicked him smack in the side of the head.

Kung Fu girl was a good match for O-Ren. O-Ren met her blade with her own. O-Ren's miniature blade even though smaller was the

best match. Slashes were hacked at one another in a more traditional Chinese and Japanese fashion. They moved up past Vernita and her opponent. O-Ren's gaze was intense and blazing but her features remained calm and undaunted. She took the upper hand for quite some time till Miss Kung Fu ducked and O-Ren snatched her blade up against the wall, sparks sizzling, she winced in pain as Miss Kung Fu slashed her in the lower torso.

Beatrix and her femme companion came to a halt at the bottom of the cement stair well. She let out a small groan of pain as she could feel the numerous black and blue marks forming on her body. She pushed up to a sitting position, or at least had tried. The Chinese woman was lying on top of her, vertical to her own body. "Hello."

"Hi--shit!" Beatrix felt the hot sting of a blade mark at on the other side of her face. Warm liquid began to trail down along her neck line. Blue eyes glared fiercely, her palms came up and harshly pushed the attacker off. She bolted to her feet, using the back of her hand to wipe away the trickling blood.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweet cheeks, but it didn't look right without the other side." The Chinese woman let out an obnoxious school girl giggle. Beatrix returned the giggle mockingly and had taken out a blade in the process. Her trusty SOG, a blade used in the navy for killing other humans, seemed like an appropriate weapon. She ran at her opponent with a miraculous amount of speed. The sick bitch didn't know what hit her. A slash across her own pretty face, deeper than the one Beatrix received. Another slash to the side of her neck, until she dug the sharp blade into the middle of the woman's chest. She pulled out the blood stained weapon and took a step back, staring her down. The Hong Kong woman was gushing with blood not only from her slashes but the bullet holes from earlier. But she kept on walking at Kiddo. Slender brows narrowed in more than mild irritation. "Would you die all ready," Beatrix shot between clenched teeth.

"Beautiful ladies first."

Beatrix canted her head in a curious manner. "I thought I was pretty."

"I changed my mind." The woman wore a sadistic smile as she took stumbling steps at Beatrix who was holding her ground for the next move.

Verntia caught sight of O-Ren and Miss Kung Fu out of the corner of her eye then again, her vision was just the slightest big blurry at the moment....they could have been anywhere really. She shook her head, attempting to clear the cobwebs. Little Miss Numb Chucks obviously that was pretty funny and smiled broadly as she spun the chained weapon over her head. Vernita took advantage of the moment and jumped straight at her chest, knocking her flat onto the ground. She could feel the woman's breath suck in. They rolled down a flight of stairs to stop at the next landing. Vernita looked over and saw Beatrix with that tube top wearing psycho bitch laying right on top of her. She'd have to ask Bea about that one later.

Turning back. Vernita looked down at her stunned attacker and rearing back she punched her directly in the teeth.

There was little Elle could do at the moment but watch Bill and Jun's little showdown Jun's three bodyguards had her at a major disadvantage. They had taken all of her weapons and were at the moment pressing her up against the wall. Yet, Elle barely hid a smile....it was only a matter of time before she saw her opening....

Bill took a few steps back, head ringing from Jun's kick. He ignored the pain that was inconsequential. Before he had time to fully recover Jun came back at him, blade whirling. He was able to duck the attack, but only barely. Jun began to move her head in a circular motion, sword rotating in the same manner. Bill quickly realized what she was doing.....as her long braid began to pick up momentum; it became the counterbalance to her sword. It would almost be amusing, if it wasn't so damn effective. Dodging alternating braids and swords, Bill watched her closely. It was all a matter of timing. He stepped in, missing his chance he received an incredibly nasty braid whip to the face. Jun continued backing him into the corner in this method, as if she'd gone into some spinning induced trance. Undaunted Bill continued this game. Finally, he saw his opportunity...she had slowed down just a bit....Brining his sword up in a large arc, he chopped the entire braid off at the base. The nearly five foot long braid landed like a dead snake a few feet away. Jun shrieked, jumping back. She grabbed at the back of her head...only to find a frizzled stump of hair. Her face contorted in a shocked and horrified gasp.

Bill knew his Chinese traditions well enough, he had just done her the ultimate dishonor by cutting off her warrior's hair. It seemed rather silly to Westerners at times but to the Chinese, it was a very serious matter indeed. He refrained from gloating, simply raising his sword. "Bill....." Jun sputtered, all of her former composure gone with her hair, ".....you....you...stupid white man...." She ran at him with an undignified yell. Consumed by anger, Jun was only half the opponent she had been before. She had lost her edge, so to speak. Bill quickly began backing her up; their swords flashing amidst a parry, Bill caught Jun's sword below the hilt with his own blade and pulled the weapon out of her hands. In the process he lost his own sword.....they clattered into the corner of the hall. Jun had always been better at weapons than at hand to hand. Still looking disjointed, she assumed a Crane style Kung Fu stance; Bill assumed a Tiger stance, naturally. There was a flurry of fists, blocks and dodges. This went on for many minutes before Bill landed a hard stomp kick right on the front of Jun's shin bone. There was loud 'crack' and Jun took a few stumbling steps backwards. She grabbed at her leg, a look of pure hatred directed at Bill. Turning to her three bodyguards, she yelled in Chinese, "All of you come! Leave the blonde bitch!" The three bodyguards let go of Elle and bustled Jun into the elevator. Bill looked amused and somewhat disgusted. He wiped at the sheen of sweat and blood on his face, "Only a coward would turn their back and run!" He shouted at the closing elevator doors.


	9. The Ice Machine

**Chapter 9:** _The Ice Machine_

O-Ren had lost her advantage and was now parrying up against the wall. She hacked a few quick slashes at the attackers arm making her grimace in pain. O-Ren grinned wide knowing she had gotten back the upper hand. She raised her blade for another blow but Miss Kung Fu was quick and stabbed O-Ren in the calf. She yelped in pain, a hand coming down to hold to her newly acquired wound. At her moment of weakness the shorter woman rose up her blade for the finally blow. O-Ren lifted her arm up to block it. She waited. Bang. The half breed blinked as she felt herself sprayed with warm liquid. She peered out from her arm to see her opponent on the ground, a gapping hole in her head.

"Need some help?" Came that ever so sweet but rough tone of voice that belonged to no other. "Budd." O-Ren gave a wry smile as she wiped the blood off on the side of her shirt. "No need to thank me," Budd retorted as he blew at the smoke from the barrel of his pistol.

Vernita brought her hand up for another strike, but her attacker (now with a very bloody mouth) grabbed her arm and twisted it around painfully. Vernita screamed loudly. She could feel her muscles tear under the woman's grip. She flinched when she heard a loud gunshot echo through the stairwell. Vernita rolled over, cupping her hand underneath her body...blinking at the pain. She kicked out, catching her attacker under the chin. The woman fell onto her back. Vernita leapt on top of her. She could see her own knife just a few feet away. If she could just get to it this bitch would be out.

The spiky haired assassin saw her opportunity and jumped Budd from behind. She wrapped her lanky arms around his neck attempting to choke him to death.

Meanwhile, Beatrix's tube top opponent was nearing closer. The woman sprang at Kiddo, gripping to the edge of her black tank top. The pull was strong and Beatrix fell over the woman's back to land on the stair landing with a loud thud. She quickly rolled back to her feet. She made a dash for the stair well exit. She pushed open the door and came out into the hallway. The hallway was short, decorated in a similar fashion to the others only there was a set of elevators on the left. Beatrix whipped around to meet the woman again. "Are you running away from me, sweets?" Her annoying voice questioned.

"Nah, I was just getting tired of being thrown down the stairs," Beatrix retorted coolly. The woman didn't give up easily; Beatrix had to give her that. She removed a small hang gun from her side. Beatrix glared. The woman shot, the bullet whizzing past the blonde woman's head as she dodged. This bitch had to die. Holding tight to the handle of her SOG, Beatrix did a small circle around the woman; a snake cornering it's pray. "Any last words?" Beatrix inclined as she poised her weapon to strike. "You're a very unique person, I'll give you that, sweet cheeks. And you can be a real cunt, but perhaps that's why I like ya so much."

Slender brows rose. "I get that from a lot of people. But thanks any way."

"Praytell the name of my viper?"

A pause was given as blue eyes stared down her down in the manner only a killer could supply. "Black Mamba." With a flick of her wrist the blade shot through the air, taking the distance between them, and sticking straight through the woman's throat. Blood seeped out, her body fell to the floor, the Hong Kong woman's face holding a tight smile in her last breath of life. Beatrix stared a moment. Her features stood emotionless as she took graceful strides to the dead body, knelt down and pulled out her weapon. Her head shot up in alert as she heard the bing indicating the arrival of an elevator.

Elle was disappointed she had not had the chance to kill Jun's bodyguards. She ran at the elevator doors, but they had already shut. "Fuck!" she kicked at the closed doors. "That's useless Elle." Bill said, limping over to his and Jun's swords, he picked up his blade. "She's going for reinforcements." He limped back towards the elevator, slamming the button.

un and her three bodyguards stepped out of the elevator. They stopped suddenly at the sight of a young blonde Caucasian woman with a cut up face and the body of one of their own at her feet. "Get her!!" Jun yelled furiously, the remainder of her hair frizzing out.

The dopey smile on Budd's face vanished as he felt his air supply cut off. He brought his own hands up to grab at the arms tight around his neck. He grabbed effortlessly at her arms but she couldn't get off. He took back steps and hit the woman hard up against the wall and began supplying all his weight against her in an attempt to get her off. Spiky hair's grip only tightened. She made a small screaming noise as her body was smashed up against the wall...but she seemed far from letting go. As if to emphasize this point, she managed to wrap her equally limber and strong legs around Budd's torso....attempting to not only choke him out, but to crack his ribs as well.

O-Ren was about to help Budd when she heard Vernita's scream. She bolted down the stair way to see Vernita in desperate attempts to get her attacker. She took another step down but paused as her foot hovered over a knife. O-Ren knelt down and pricked it up. "Copperhead," she called in a clear tone of voice. "Catch." She threw the blade through the air in Vernita's direction. Vernita reached out and caught the blade's handle in midair. In the same swift movement she brought blade down in an large arc...the ending point; her attacker's stomach. The woman screamed, rolling into a fetal position. Bloody and feeling pretty much like hell, Vernita picked herself up off the ground. A good amount of blood, and the bodies of two of Jun's assassins lay on the landing. Vernita looked up the stairwell at the sounds of Budd's struggle.

Beatrix Kiddo appeared rather worn down and ragged looking with blood caked on her face and clothing, blonde bangs stuck against her forehead at the increased exaggeration. Though, this did not bring down her adrenaline. With a flick of the wrist droplets of blood flew from the dagger she held in her grip. Intense blue hues stared at the three body guards with a blood thirsty glint. There were two female body guards and a male. The two women approached. They withdrew two hand guns and poised them at the blonde. Bea was able to dodge the first set of shots, rolling behind a desk that was on the side wall. As one woman stepped close to the area Beatrix was hiding under, Bea took no time to thrust the blade in the woman's thigh. She pulled out the dagger, the woman yelped in pain. Dagger out Beatrix made a quick swift movement, the steel cutting deep into the leg, the blade wasn't tough enough to break bone but it got down to the root. The woman fell down, clinging to her leg in immense pain. Beatrix got up, her hands tight to the edge of the desk, she pushed it forward as the second woman came at her. With a grunt of needed strength Beatrix pushed the wooden desk at an angle against the woman and pinned her against the far corner with the sharp edge.

Beatrix took a few steps back, her breathing labored and sweat trickled down her face. Both female body guards were more or less down for the count. She heard the frustrated yell of a remaining body guard running at her. This time she wasn't quick enough and felt fists hit her in the stomach that sent her through the air and collided with the wall. She slumped a little as she coughed; blood stained the side of her lips. The determination didn't leave those blue eyes as the man ran at her, blade up in the air and ready to come down on her. Closer. Wait. Still closer. Wait still. Closer. Now. Black Mamba pulled her shoe up and snatched out a small hand gun. She cocked back the hammer and shot. The man paused, faltered and fell landing at the white woman's feet blood spilling from the chest cavity.

Bill waited about five seconds for the elevator, and then spun towards the nearest exit. "Fuck this..." Sword in hand, he burst through the door and thundered down the staircase. Elle quickly recovered her wits and followed him, scowling.

Beatrix stuck the gun to her side holster, she knelt over and used the black jacket of the dead man's suit to wipe the blood and sweat off her face. She than casually raised to her feet and met eyes with the frazzled haired woman. Her head canted curiously. "Jun Lo Zhao, I presume?"

Bill waited about five seconds for the elevator, and then spun towards the nearest exit. "Fuck this..." Sword in hand, he burst through the door and thundered down the staircase. Elle quickly recovered her wits and followed him, scowling.....

"You presume correctly," Jun replied in her soft lyrical voice, turning towards the blonde woman who had just single-handedly slaughtered her bodyguards She appeared to have regained some of her cool but it was apparent that most of it had gone with her hair. She was barely standing on her left leg, showing the damage from her and Bill's fight and there was an obvious twitch in the corner of her mouth. She looked Beatrix up and down, almond eyes a mixture of awe and contempt. "I simply do not understand. Yellow haired girl kills my bodyguards, my assassins so easily.....very, very strange." She seemed perhaps to be showing a sign of respect to Beatrix, but she quickly frowned and bent gingerly to scoop up a sword from one of the fallen bodyguards. "You and your foolish master bring disgrace to us." She examined the blood spattered blade of the sword, "Thus, you and your kind cannot understand the ways of a warrior." She looked at Beatrix, "You never will." With that, Jun brought sword up, Her eyes were blazing with something that Beatrix often saw, the fire of a true killer. "I am wounded yellow haired girl, but I'm afraid you stand little chance either way." Jun leapt forward with an amazing amount of speed.

Budd began a stressing struggle of his own against his attacker. Grunting in pain he placed his hands the women's ankles and began to twist them in a rather awkward and painful angel. He wasn't about to give up that easily either. The woman on Budd's back gave another yowl, yet her grip remained the same. She seemed somewhat oblivious to the pain in her ankles. With a vicious grin she bent forward and bit Budd's ear as hard as she possibly could. A hint of a smile came over O-Ren's delicate features as she eyed her darker colored comrade. Her head tilted to the side at the commotion from upstairs. "Care to finish off the bitch upstairs so we can get out of here?" She questioned nonchalantly. Vernita flashed O-Ren a wide bloodthirsty smile. "I couldn't agree more Cottonmouth." She dashed up the stairs with O-Ren. The sight of Budd with a woman wrapped around the back of his body was somewhat humorous....but the fact that she had latched onto his ear like some sadistic female version of Mike Tyson was rather disturbing. "Shit!" Vernita exclaimed leaping towards Budd and his attacker.

The yellow haired girl didn't seem faltered by the Chinese warrior's words. She had for a mere second underestimated the women's skills. Intense blue eyes widened as she quickly dodged out of the way of the approaching blade. She hit the floor, followed by a roll over till she stopped at the side of a dead body. No time was wasted as she snatched out a sword from the sheath of the corpse. Beatrix rose to her feet, blade in hand. A glimmer of a smile in her eyes as swords were one of her favorite weapons. She rarely had the opportunity to play with them. She rose it to meet Jun's, the two blades clashed together, vibrating at the force of impact. Blue hues stared back into her brown hues, sparking the same amount of fury and killer instinct within them. "I believe it was you that showed a great disrespect to us," she hissed back. Long white fingers clenched to the hilt of the sword, pressing her body weight against it to try and gain the upper hand. "We weren't the ones that sent an assassin to kill another."

Jun was rather surprised to see the blonde woman's use of the sword. The sword was an elegant weapon used only by the most skilled of warriors. She was well aware of Bill's expertise but this young woman? Very odd indeed. Jun leaned on her blade; staring at the wide blue eyes of her adversary, "You do not understand our ways." she replied through gritted teeth, "Bill's lack of respect far outweighs mine. I have every right!" With that she swung out of their face off and followed with a series of deadly swings. All of which the blonde woman easily dodged out of. This was all very annoying. Jun leapt back, her injured leg coming off the ground, "You have some skills. I have underestimated you." She smiled thinly, "I will try harder next time." She bent low and leapt forward, blade stretched out before her.

Budd let out a yelp of pain as he felt his ear lobe gain an extra piercing. O-Ren had dashed up behind Vernita. She stopped midway, her head canted to watch the display before her. Her hand casually slid to the knife at her side. "Sidewinder, turn around please." Budd growled at her demand, "What the fuck for?"

"Just do it." The man complied with a tad bit of resistance. His attacker's back was now facing O-Ren as the half breed quickly raised her knife and sent it straight into the women's back area. The spiky haired, ear biter screamed her last. Instantly she let go of Budd and fell to the concrete with a shriek. In disgust Vernita kicked her in the head, silencing her. "Goddamn!" She breathed, exasperated. "You OK?" She looked at Budd,who, understandably looked a little shaken. Budd was rubbing his bloody ear as he shot a deadly gaze to the women dead on the floor. He kicked the body with the foot of his boot and spat on it for emphasize. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he mumbled half to himself.

O-Ren nodded tightly. "Good. Now, let's go find the others." Vernita nodded, agreeing silently with O-Ren. "C'mon..." she signaled to the others. They headed as a group, through the nearest door. Being back on that plane actually sounded pretty damn good to Vernita at the moment.....the sooner they get out of here the better.

Beatrix took a hop back to regain her stance. One leg bent back behind her as the other was bent forward in a rather traditional sword wielding stance. Blade held vertical to her body as it stood ready for the next attack. Her chin tilted down to her chest, blue eyes glared in an almost calm manner at Jun. "There won't be a next time," she corrected quietly her fingers flexed around the hilt. Bea decided to make the first move, the blade rose taking on a beautiful silhouette of the blonde warrior and her sword. With a snake's accuracy she came at Jun with deadly speed, sword slashing down upon her.

It wasn't all too hard to find where Jun was. Bill could hear the sword of sword clashing like a cat hears a can opening. Elle was on his heels. They burst through the exit door. The sight of Jun and Beatrix locked in deadly combat at the end of the hallway made Bill faultier just a tad. Elle stared with one wide eye. "Well, I'll be damned!" She exclaimed. Bill remained utterly silent.

Jun, despite all her smoothness and training, had not expected Beatrix's swift and rather adept attack. She wheeled backwards, sword flashing to match the blonde warrior's strikes. Her small pretty mouth was turned upside-down in frustration. The blonde warrior was matching the dark hair's slashes well. Evading attacks when needed but sending them back as well. Her features stood emotionless for a time, pale lips etched into a thin line of concentration. In backing up Jun made the slightest of mistakes. Her heel barely caught the edge of her silk gown and she stumbled a small half step. A seemingly minor and innocent mistake but a mistake nonetheless.

Jun's minor mistake immediately gave Beatrix the upper hand. She wiped the sword over her head and set the blade down to come horizontal to the Chinese women's neck line but she stopped inches before the sharp edge cut skin. A hint of a satisfactory smile tugged at the edge of her lips. "Tell Bill you're sorry," she instructed her tone deathly low. Of course, she had seen Bill and Elle's arrival, as concentrated as she was she always kept aware of her surroundings.

Jun stared at Beatrix for a few seconds, and then suddenly she broke into a long chilling peal of laughter. As suddenly as she started, she stopped. She looked completely insane.

Looking directly at Beatrix, instead of the newly arrived Bill, she replied in a deadly tone, "I'll tell Bill to burn in hell. It is the only place where he belongs. I will join him someday." She cocked her head to the side, "How lovely." In a desperate move she lashed out at Beatrix. Jun knew she had lost the advantage. She was off balance but it was obvious that meant nothing to her now.

Throughout this Bill remained unmoving, his expression completely unreadable. Elle stood behind him mesmerized. O-Ren followed the threesome down the stair well to the nearest exit. It was easy to hear the sword clashes from outside. They steadily stepped out into the hallway. Each stopped in a momentary bafflement as they stopped behind Elle to remain as spectators.

Perhaps the laughter was what caught Beatrix off guard this time around. She evaded the first swing in her direction but the second cut clean across the side of her left arm. That new wound began to trickle with a crimson liquid down her forearm and splatter to the floor. Blue eyes took on an intense fire that was only saved for occasions when Kiddo was extremely pissed off. "Bitch. If anything you're going to hell long before any of us ever do," she spat back, bringing her sword up to take another swing. This time it wasn't a game, it wasn't a show of how talented or deadly Black Mamba could be. This was just finishing the job.

Beatrix raised the sword over her head; her features stood emotionless, blue eyes took on a venom that almost stunned the Chinese warrior. Just as quickly as Beatrix took this stance, she brought the blade down, a soft warrior cry admitted, as the sword cut clean into Jun's neck. Decapitating head from body in one swift display. Jun had only had a few seconds to damn the yellow haired woman. She had realized her mistake and how she was paying for it. To the last she refused to admit, even to herself, that the woman known as Beatrix Kiddo had bested her. The rest of the Viper's stood in awe as Jun's head rolled to the middle of the hallway.

Vernita looked at Beatrix, beaming from ear to ear. Elle simply looked stunned as if she could hardly believe what had just happened. O-Ren was staring at the blonde with a new found respect but it would be hard to tell what it really was. Arms came to cross over her chest in an elegant manner. Bill's brother had his mouth agape and had yet to close it. An expected reaction for a man of Budd's stature.

Bill well Bill had a look of his own. His brown eyes were locked onto the face of the now departed Jun Lo. He looked pissed, but for anybody that knew Bill well enough, he was actually elated at the sight. His gaze rose to Beatrix, and a small smile touched his often cruel features. The smile was subtle, but it was packed tight full of messages perhaps some of them conflicting. All of them directed to Beatrix and Beatrix alone. He rose his sword to his forehead in salutation, fixing her with an intense gaze, "Well done Kiddo....."

All though covered in blood and sweat Beatrix Kiddo raised her own temporary sword in the same manner Bill rose his own. For once she wasn't one for words. Her own intense hues locked with his. A collaboration of emotions shot between them, neither was any easier to make out than the next. She blinked taking her gaze from Bill's and let the sword clatter down to the floor. Her own cruel and deadly facade was now taken over with a brief satisfaction and exhaustion. Eyes darted around to few the many faces before settling back to Bill once more. Her mouth was in a tight line, opened a fraction as if to speak, but she took actions against and walked down the hall to the exit.

After sneaking into the warehouse, it was somewhat liberating to just walk out it proudly. Everyone was covered in a good amount of blood and sweat some worse than others. But it was nothing more than the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad was used to. All in a day's work as they say.

They had returned to the hotel to clean up and apply some well learned first aid. The dark cloud over Bill's head seemed to have disappeared. He gladly helped everybody out, looking proud. Despite their moments, all of them worked very well as a team. This had been a major accomplishment and Bill, as well as everybody else, felt like celebrating. He proposed a victory dinner. They had to keep it somewhat low profile, since the news of Jun's Tiger's Claw massacre would no doubt spread like wildfire through Hong Kong. But they expected little anger at the group's sudden death.

It had only been a few hours since the group had strolled out of Jun's warehouse, when they found themselves seated around a large round table. Bill knew Hong Kong fairly well and had gotten them into a nice upscale restaurant/night club. The food was good, the drinks better. It was just questionable enough to make it a perfect choice. The restaurant side was decorated almost entirely in Chinese Empire red. Large red colored paper bulbs hung everywhere. The sound of the club side's music could be heard as a faint thump against the far wall. The help consisted of almost entirely female employees.

As soon as a large banquet of food had been spread across their table, Bill stood, drink in hand. He had changed into white kung fu silk's. "A toast," he smiled, raising his glass to a red bulb above the table, "To the best damn assassins...on any continent..." All five vipers rose up their respected glasses in absolute agreement to the toast. The mood of the table was cheerful which, was a rare sight when all of them were put together. Seeing that the drinks were better than the food everyone had their share of tipsiness but for once it wasn't enough to dampen the mood but made it more enjoyable. Everyone took a sip or gulp from the toasted glasses and proceeded to dig into the entrees.

O-Ren had to be one of the six that received the least amount of battle wounds. A few nicks and cuts and bruises but nothing too extensive. This was a good thing considering when they had first arrived back at the hotel she was able to help those more serious than herself. She was clad in a simple pale blue kimono to fit the setting. She sat at the table a look of solid contentment on her face, chopsticks in hand as she worked on her dinner plate.

Already on his third glass of beer which was an all time low, Budd was acting relatively sober. His wounds weren't terrible. His ear had to get a few stitches but luckily it didn't add an extra unneeded hole in his ear. Tonight he wore a black suit with a white button up undershirt. A casual but nice dress wear that he tried not to dirty as he inhaled his meal.

Beatrix Kiddo, she had a lovely assortment of battle wounds. None had hurt more than that bullet hole she received a few months ago but these were just plain annoying. A few stitches were needed for the gash on her arm. The two slash marks along her face had been applied with a few steri-strips to make sure they didn't open or become infected. The slash on her leg, which she couldn't remember how she received was given a band aid considering the small size. Bump and bruises were applied with ice a few hours before dinner and any swelling was prevented.

To try and take away from any displeasure of her wounds, Beatrix wore a gypsy style skirt, her usual style; this one was a forest green in color. She wore a white tank top beneath a sheer white long sleeve shirt, with flowey sleeves. Layered locks of blonde hair were blown out nicely and let loose. Her facade was a tad bit on the unreadable side but she made sure that happiness reigned over any other emotion. Chopsticks in hand she began to pick at her dinner plate. Everyone seemed to be eating away and this time she didn't feel comfortable breaking any silence. She'd leave that jump to someone else.

Elle, dressed in her usual white and black had never been very good with chopsticks. She had to ask the waitress for a fork. The waitress gave her a strange look. Pai Mai would have been very disappointed. With fork and hand, she returned happily to eating. Surprisingly enough she had drank very little thus far. After all, that was Budd's area of expertise.

Vernita had found a use for her slinky red skirt. She had topped it off with a black tank top and a small amount of casual jewelry. She was cradling her arm gingerly. There was little she could do for such an injury....for the most part it just took time to heal on its own. She seemed undaunted by it and smiled freely.

It was truly amazing how well the dinner was going. Perhaps everybody was too tired to be too much of a pain in the ass.

Bill, deftly wielding his chopsticks, reined over the proceedings, as was his calling and nature. It was hard to tell how badly he had been injured, or if he even had been injured at all. He had this way of concealing such things. He joked easily with the group and at one point shot Beatrix a look that could easily be misconstrued as a glare. But, in fact this was a sharp look of concern. Beatrix had probably received the worst amount of injuries and she seemed a tad on the quiet side. Then again, that could be one of many things.

At one point, Vernita turned to Bea, "You alright? Hell of a nasty fight. Shit, I wish I could have filmed that or something."

Bill nodded in agreement, tea in hand. "Most definitely worthy of the highlight reel."

Even Elle nodded, a large wad of chow mien noodles halfway in her mouth.

"I mean. I had no idea," Vernita shook her head, "I knew you were good but that was fucking amazing!"

Beatrix casually peered up from her plate that was half way cleaned off. A smirk and a red tinting in her cheeks could clearly be read as embarrassment. "Yes, well, now you know never to get on my bad side," she joked in a soft tone but shot a glare in Vernita's direction for dramatic effect.

"No shit," Vernita replied with a smirk, "Remind me never to fuck you over....." She snorted and went back to her food.

"No, really, Bea," Budd spoke up after swallowing the food that remained in his mouth. "Why such a display of power now out of all those other son of bitches we've killed?"

All eyes were set on her and for once she felt slightly uncomfortable. Perhaps it was something about becoming the center of attention. She lifted the napkin from her lap and patted the edge to her mouth. Lowering it, she spoke, "I'm not entirely sure. Decapitation seemed fitting." At this, Bill laughed quite heartily leaning back in his chair. He rested a very contented gaze upon Beatrix.

"Fitting and clean cut," O-Ren chimed in. Her gaze had lifted to Beatrix's amount before returning to scooping a wad of rice into her mouth. Vernita spoke up again, "Yeah, Budd's got a good point there. I mean we all knew you were good...hell we're all good. But that was pretty damn impressive. Shit, I'd bet you'd probably even be a match for Bill," she quipped.

Bill fixed her with a mock glare, "Well, now that might be going a bit too far. Her footwork needs improvement and I noticed at least three glaring mistakes. It was a good thing Jun was already scrapped up." He said all of this in good humor, it was obvious Bill was rather impressed. Beatrix shot Bill a glare of her own. That had to be one of the first times such a statement was said so openly. Bea wasn't entirely sure how to react to such a dose of information so she went back to her meal. "Hah, whatever you say Bill," Vernita replied.

Elle rolled her eye. Thus far she had not placed a single compliment in Bea's direction. "Yeah, well too bad Bea here doesn't have a Hanzo sword. I'd like to see what she could do with one of those."

Bill's expression turned serious. "That's because, Miss Driver, Hattori Hanzo swords are not simple toys to throw around." He glanced at Budd. "And even if that were the case. I have my doubts that Hanzo San would be willing to do me the favor anymore." He trailed off, sipping at his tea and leaving it at that.

''Oh, very mysterious!" Elle threw in snidely. "Shut up Elle," Vernita retorted. Elle just rolled her eye again and went back to her chow mein.

"Hattori Hanzo," O-Ren said in a cooing tone of voice. "I've recently heard from a friend in Tokyo that Hanzo has ceased his sword making."

Budd had finished what was on his plate and began dishing out another serving. He side glanced to O-Ren. "And why would he do that?"

"It's been said that our good friend Bill, here did Hanzo a great dishonor." O-Ren steadily raised her gaze to lock with Bill's, showing a hidden emotion of remorse than settled back downcast. "Ha, that's not a big surprise. Bill tends to bring that out in people." Budd flashed his brother a wide smile and shuffled a wad of rice into his mouth.

Kiddo had continued to keep hushed during the present conversation. She was eating her food rather contently but ears were open to take in the exchanged words of her comrades. A smirk tugged at her pink glossed lips and she pushed away her empty plate. She hadn't eaten a lot but it was enough to cease her growling stomach. "I'd love to try a Hanzo sword but with this new rumor it appears close to impossible," she piped in, slender brows rose a fraction.

"Impossible but probable," O-Ren clarified quietly.

Bill remained silent throughout Budd and O-Ren's exchange. He looked a little irritated. Slowly, he set down his chopsticks. "Hattori Hanzo...," he began quietly,".....and I...had some....shall we say, conflicts of ethical ideas." It was well known that Hanzo had been one of Bill's many "mentors" during his younger years. Somewhere along the line, Bill and Hanzo had had a falling out. Nobody was exactly sure why but Bill didn't seem open to discussing it much. Even now, he refused to dwell on it. "As far as Hanzo's possible decision to stop making swords.....well, I have a pretty good idea why." He studied his tea. "Hanzo thinks of himself as a master craftsman, which he is...I wouldn't question that. But, sometime ago he began to grow resentful of people using his swords to ruthlessly kill people. He found it disgusting and contrary to his art form." Bill shrugged, "Of course, I disagree....a weapon such as his should be used for nothing else. Such beauty deserves nothing less." It seemed for a moment that Bill was perhaps going to go into one of his usual women are like weapons analogies, but he went back to sipping his tea. "Shame...." he mumbled to himself nearly inaudibly.

"Hrn," Elle leaned her elbow on the table, "Well..that's pretty shitty."

Bill fixed Elle with a glare, "You have no idea."

Vernita rolled her eyes at Elle's typical comment. "Maybe it's a good thing Bill. The rarity of a Hanzo sword only adds to its appeal."

"That's true Vernita," Bill replied half heartedly.

"Hey Bea," Elle piped up...she had that glimmer in her eye, "Maybe Bill'll let ya use his Hanzo sword, if y-"

"Christ Elle!" Vernita cut the cycloptic blonde off.

Bill thought this was funny and laughed. "Nobody...." he waved a dangerous finger, "..touches my Hanzo sword. Now, Budd on the other hand is much easier bought..."

Budd exchanged a glare in Bill's direction as he downed the rest of his beer. Maybe he would start considering another glass full.

The other blonde found this quite funny as well. Her smirk grew wide and she canted her head in her blonde counterpart's direction. "Hey Elle, I bet Bill would let you use his Hanzo sword too if you--"

"Beatrix," O-Ren scolded sharply, pointing a chop stick in her direction. Beatrix rose knowing slender brows at Elle as she settled back in her seat. This was all in good fun she had no intention of starting a brathal with anyone. "Nah, Beatrix would have better luck with the whole 'if you would with Bill'," Budd spoke up before chugging down on his fourth mug of beer. Beatrix rolled her eyes and arms crossed elegantly over her chest, her mouth turned into a tight line in order not to make a smart-ass remark.

Bill laughed, "You all talk as if I was some kind of misogynistic epic woman loving bastard." There were a few laughs over this. "Believe me," Bill sobered up, "I have my limits and my Hanzo sword is one of them." Perhaps in a way, this was Bill's odd way of hinting at his complete lack of trust. No woman....ever, had really gotten to him in such a way. Well, at least not in such a way he was willing to lay her conniving hands on his Hattori Hanzo sword. Then again, maybe it was just another flippant comment. Bill was often hard to read.

Elle smirked, settling back in her seat. Beatrix hadn't taken the bait. Apparently she did possess some wisp of a sense of humor.

Vernita had found the whole thing pretty damn entertaining and she gave Beatrix a quirky smile. "I can't say I used to have these kind of conversations."

"Perk of the profession..." Bill replied with raised eyebrows. "You didn't used to shish kabob people in the skull on a regular basis either."

"You got me there." Vernita laughed.

"Speak for yourself Copperhead..." Elle said venomously. Vernita snorted, ignoring Elle. "I need a drink..." she massaged her arm, looking across the dim room for a waitress.

The rest of the evening went along quite nicely. Jokes and a large amount of sarcasm were exchanged from person to person. It was all in good fun and everyone had more or less enjoyed themselves. It was a friendly gathering of friends.

The Vipers arrived back at the hotel a few hours after midnight. All had their intoxication of alcohol which either in the end caused an enormous exhaustion to wear over like a rain cloud.

O-Ren retired to her shared room with Elle. "I am going to sleep," she stated in a soft tone that was laced with an inner threat. "Do what you'd like but keep it down---please." She than walked to the bathroom to change into her night time attire. Elle had nodded silently to O-ren and promptly switched on the TV. She turned it down and threw herself onto her bed, fully clothed. She switched the channels around until she found some stupid dating game show and, looking entertained, settled in.

Budd stumbled back into the hotel room and bluntly collapsed onto the bed. Seconds later one would hear a loud rumble of snoring from the bulky man spayed out on the bed.

Beatrix went to her room as well. She was worn with exhaustion and her body was beginning to ache. Sadly the alcohol only numbed her mind and not her wounds. Upon entering she quickly slipped on a pair of gray sweat pants, hand cut at the bottom to drop to her ankles, and a string lace at the waist. For the top she threw on a gray tank top similar in appearance to a sports bra but less fitting and clingy. Vernita was in the bathroom as Bea walked to the side table and grabbed up a bucket.

"I'm gonna go grab some more ice," she called through the sounds of rushing tap water. Bare feet padded lightly against the plush carpeting to the outside hallway. The ice machine was just down the narrow hall way and to the right, if she remembered correctly. Her only reason for going was to help with her aches and pains. Than it was off to sleepytime. Venita heard Beatrix and called back, "OK!" She went back to washing her face. She was exhausted....she was ready to drop.

When Beatrix came around the corner to the ice machine, she came upon a rather strange sight.

The flap like door of the ice machine was open. Bill had his head completely in the machine....the rest of him, still dressed in his kung fu silk's was leaning into the machine.

"Hi Kiddo.." his voice resounded odd and muffled from inside the confines of the ice machine. After a moment he pulled his head out. The lash on the face he had received earlier by Jun looked irritated. He ignored Beatrix's odd look. Actually, in the light of the ice machine she still managed to look stunning. Now that was a first.

"Great trick," Bill gestured to the machine. "I figured this out about twenty years ago when they first started putting these things everywhere. Works wonders." He pressed his hand up to his injured cheek. "By morning the swelling will be totally down." He stepped out of the way so she could fill her ice bucket.

Blue eyes stared at him for a long time. Beatrix wasn't sure whether to burst out laughing, continue to stare, or just go along with it. Her mind was fuzzy and she was having trouble interoperating the three options. She blinked out of her reviver, her tongue flicked out to coat her dry lips. Long white fingers flexed on the ice bucket handle before she dropped it to the floor. She didn't glance down to the fallen bucket but took graceful though slightly off set steps to the ice machine. A slender brow rose in question before she knelt down and stuck her head inside the ice machine in the same manner she had seen Bill.

Her reasons for doing this? The alcohol, the fact her face hurt? Or a mix of both. She only lasted a mere thirty seconds and popping back out. "Shit, that's cold." Hands came up to rub at her chilled features. Hands slipped back down to her sides, her cheeks were flushed and her nose took on a pink tip.

Once again, Beatrix Kiddo managed to surprise Bill. He had not expected her to stick her head in the ice machine....but for some reason, it was sort of cute......in a really weird way. He held back a bout of laughter as he watched her. But, he burst out laughing when she emerged from the machine. Her rosy cheeks and nose were priceless. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head, "Thirty three seconds....terrible. Once, I stayed in for over an hour. Then again, I nearly gave myself frostbite." He picked up Beatrix's ice bucket, filling it with handfuls of ice. "Not my brightest moment...."

When he was finished he handed her the bucket with a small smile. His voice dropped, "I know I said it earlier, but that was quite amazing what you did with Jun. She was no ordinary opponent....you handled it very well. I wasn't fucking around when I said all of that before." He searched her large blue eyes for a moment. For some reason he realized for the first time that she was nearly taller than he was. It was sort of annoying really. "You already had my respect Kiddo....but you continue to impress me. And believe me...that ain't no easy task."

Blue eyes locked and gazed into those hard brown ones. She pondered over whether to feel special that she was impressing Bill or flattered by it. Either way she couldn't deny that the compliment felt good. A real ego- booster. Realizing she had become lost in his eyes she immediately turned back around.

"It wasn't my intention to impress you. I was just doing my job," she clarified, her tone of voice deafly low. She really hadn't been trying to become the center of attention or trying to display the power she possessed. She was never one to boost about things and she stayed true to that.

Bill watched Beatrix closely. Her sudden turn, her clinging onto the bucket. There was no doubt that she was a complex person...something of a mystery really. It was, admittedly rather intriguing. "I know you weren't trying to impress me," Bill leaned on the ice machine. When she turned away, he leaned his cheek on the cool door, a pained expression on his face. Apparently the wound hurt allot more than Bill was putting on. "If you were trying to impress me," he continued, "I would have told you to get the fuck out of here. I hate that. You did your job and you did it well. That is what matters most to me." There was definite truth in that.

She held the bucket now tight to her chest, hugging it as if it were some kind of life saver. Beatrix didn't need saving, she could take care of herself but she had a few inner conflicts that could use a helping hand (which she'd never take anyway). Bea wasn't really sure why she was feeling so insecure all of a sudden. Especially around Bill of all people. She bit at her lower lip before speaking, "I've never done...that...before. I mean, hell, I knew I could do it..I just never did on..a human bean...and it's...wow... That and all those fucking drinks." Another wonder as to why Beatrix Kiddo was confiding in him suddenly. Of all people.

He listened as she continued. He could understand how she felt, even though he didn't say it or even show it. Similar feelings had died for him decades ago.....but he remembered. "Believe me Kiddo...you'll get used to it. Seems pretty weird now, but....it will grow on you. You're a natural born killer, I can see it. You were born a killer; you'll always be a killer." He shifted against the machine. "Don't ever try and change that. It would be an awful mistake." He could tell talking to him like this bothered her. "You don't have to feel weird about talking to me....you don' have to be drunk to do it either. Anytime you want....you can." He smiled against the cool door, "And I'm not trying to smooth talk you either. That would be highly unethical."

Beatrix turned back to him, she wasn't clinging as tightly to the ice bucket, her face stood emotionless, but blue eyes took on a glossy tint. She knew deep down that he was telling the truth. As much as they both seemed to lie when they didn't it was more than easy to see. A debate would pursue in her head later on and even years later on the subject of 'talking' to him. She blinked away that glossy tint and focused her eyes steadily on him. Bill had a charming air about him. The air was thicker tonight and she was finding herself becoming more engulfed in it. For once she was at a loose for words. A simple thank you didn't work and a smart ass remark wouldn't fit. Instead she gave a tight nod and lingered in place.

Bill smiled. It was at times like this that he remembered how old he was and how young Beatrix was. He had outgrown such awkwardness. If he wanted something he asked for it, if he had something to say he generally said it. With maturity came an impatience to beat around the bush. As one grew older it just seemed silly. One grew blunt and jaded. Perhaps it was simply because the years behind far outweighed the years ahead. Despite the moments of awkwardness, Bill realized that he often wished he could gain some of that innocence back. To be young and just a little scared wasn't such a bad thing.

He took his cheek off of the ice machine, putting his hands in his silk lined pockets; he pushed off of the machine He smiled knowingly, slowly walking towards her. Taking his hands out of his pockets he placed them on the sides of her chilled face. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I think I'll bid you a restful night Kiddo," he murmured into her skin. "You've drank a little too much and you'll just be mad at me tomorrow anyways."

This bit of information caused a smirk to fade over her features. "Why would I be mad at you?" She inquired in a gentler tone. Indeed she had drunk too much but she wasn't going to deny that tipsiness and numbness was a welcomed sensation. She idly and nonchalantly leaned forward and against him. A makeshift embrace if she went and actually put her arms around him. The alcohol wasn't helping with that growing maturity. Being close to him at that moment she found comforting. She felt like a lost child needing unconditional love.

Bill took the makeshift embrace for all it was worth. He smiled against her cheek, his hands now in her hair. "You would be mad at me if you did anything you would later regret." He continued on, speaking into her skin, "I'm not going to deny that I'm attracted to you...I think I've made that very clear. But on the other hand, I've often reacted on that simple emotion alone far too many times that I would be apt to admit and it's gotten me into nothing but trouble." Bill was unsure why the hell he was suddenly saying all of this, perhaps Beatrix's tipsy little confessions had gotten to him. "I refuse to get into trouble with you Kiddo; you're far too smart for that. And besides, for all I know, you find me repelling....or worse...like your father or something equally as disturbing. I have far too much pride in myself to fall into that trap." He stopped, smiling again, "See....even us cold bastards have moments of compassion." It was odd standing with her like that. Odd but strangely confuting. "But, if you ever feel the need to talk or....perhaps get into a little trouble......give me a ring."

Beatrix surely needed those words and feelings of closeness. She never thought of Bill as a father figure or so much older than herself. These could faults of her own. She never kept close to her real father when he was a live and since her own father was such a jerk off she thought of all father figures in such a manner and didn't want to acquire another. Her dampened mood began to clear up and a familiar facade came over her angelic features; amused but content. She tilted her head to the side, blue eyes coming back up to him, sparkling with mischievousness. He was right. Her mind wasn't in tune and she would most likely do something she'd regret. Luckily she had enough sense to stop before she went a head. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She reluctantly pulled away from his embrace, knelt down to retrieve the bucket of ice, and took a backwards step. "Good night Bill."

There was a reluctant little nod from Bill as Beatrix pulled away and picked up the ice bucket. "Hrm, yes that's the Beatrix Kiddo I remember..." he replied with a smile. He put his hands back in his pockets, watching her leave. "Goodnight Kiddo." His eyes followed her down the hallway and into her room. Blowing out a long breath, Bill turned back to the ice machine and stuck his face back in. He had just found a new use for the "cooling down" function of the ice machine. Good thing to keep in mind for future reference.

Bill decided to let everybody recover for a good day in the hotel before heading back home. He was appalled at himself when he woke up at 10am the next morning. He must have been more tired than he thought.

Then again, Budd was still sleeping in his bed.....snoring away his hangover. With a look of disgust Bill got up and began preparing for the day.

Elle was already up and watching TV diligently. There were all sorts of weird Chinese talk shows on. In the midst of this she ordered a huge breakfast via room service. Bill was paying anyways.

O-Ren was already in the shower when Elle awoke that morning. She came soon after dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a crimson blouse. Her hair was twisted up in a towel as she strolled into the room. Her brown eyes glanced to the television and than back to Elle. She raised a brow. "I hope you are aware that you are watching two Chinese couples debating about whether they should go doggy style or casual in bed," she noted this without a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Elle looked up at O-Ren, her blue eye widening. She started laughing, "I thought they were debating about if they should have children or get a dog....Hrm, well I guess I was a little off on that one." She cackled, taking a large bite out of a bagel.

Vernita had gotten up early to tend to her arm. She had it wrapped up ageist her body to support the weight. She had noticed that last night Beatrix had taken a hell of a long time to get some ice but she decided not to say anything...especially after Bea's little demonstration the day before.

It was nearing eleven o'clock and Beatrix was still sound asleep in the comforts of the hotel bed. She needed the rest as it was helping her body heal as well as taking away the hang over without having to be awake for it. The night before had been--odd and when she went to bed that night she was looking forward to waking up to her usual self. But until than she remained in dream land.

Vernita just let Beatrix sleep on.....she could tell that the woman needed sleep. She could hardly blame her. Deciding to leave Beatrix to herself, Vernita opted to head down to the lobby. Halfway there she spotted Bill coming right at her down the hallway. He was practially sprinting, a look of intense concentration on his face. "Vernita," he called, "we've got company....we've got to pack and get the hell out of Dodge now! I'll explain later!" He threw his own room door open. "BUDD! Get your lazy ass up!"

Turning back to her room, Vernita ran it and shook Beatrix, "Bea...Bea wake up!! We've got to move!"

"Five more minutes," came a muffled mutter from Budd as he held up a hand of five fingers. He jumped about five feet in the air when some object hit him harshly on the back. "Okay, shit, I'm up," he announced. Seeing the aggravated and intense look on his brother's face Budd knew he didn't have good news. He shuffled out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and knelt down to stuff his clothes in his suitcase in an unruly manner.

O-Ren heard the shouts from outside. Her head picked up in alarm and she hit the television to turn it off. She took steps to the door and peeked her head outside. She spotted Bill standing a few feet away. "What's going on?"

Beatrix rolled over to face away from Vernita with a soft groan of annoyance. Another firm shake took her away from whatever good dream she was having and she sat up. Blonde hair was somewhat frizzed and there were evident black bags under her eyes. She blinked to clear the grogginess from her vision to settle on Vernita's frantic packing. Brows furrowed. "Fuck," she muttered. Bea quickly rose up from the bed to her feet, over come with a wave of dizziness she flopped back down to the bed in a bounce. Taking in a deep breath to regain herself she rose up again, slower. Moderate steps were taken over to the dresser were she began to hastily throw in her clothes to the duffle bag. She didn't need to ask what was going on. Vernita signaled it quite easily.

Apparently Bill had already packed. Either he was extremely diligent or he had thought something like this was going to happen. Standing between the two doors, sword in hand, he yelled into Vernita and Beatrix's room, "Hurry up!!" When O-Ren popped her head out, Bill just shook his head, "No time...I'll tell you later...." A number of hotel guests, who had been coming down the hall, turned and ran the other direction with gasps.

Elle repacked with an annoyed look on her face. Actually, she was packing like she usually did....stuffing clothes in haphazardly.

Vernita went to packing as soon as she was sure Beatrix wasn't going to flop back down on the bed.

Thankfully everybody was used to this sort of thing and they were ready to go within three minutes. Gathered in the hall, Bill signaled silently towards the back familiar back exit. They all made a mad, but efficient dash out of the hotel to the back lot where their limo was waiting. As the limo skidded around the hotel's corner, a group of suited men with an impressive array of guns came flooding out of the front doors heading right for them. Of course, by the time they had managed to get back into their cars the limo was well on its way to the airport.

Bill had alerted Max ahead of time. Hopefully, Max was sober. They piled onto the plane. Bill climbed into the cockpit, rambling a series of directions. Five minutes later the plane was in the air.

Vernita flopped into her seat, "That was a shitty wake up call."

"No kidding..." Elle kicked her shoes off, "What the fuck was that all about?"

Bill emerged from the cockpit, hearing Elle's question, "Looks like some sister gang found out where we were. I was down in the lobby and I took one look at the guy's handling the bags and knew we were in deep shit if we didn't get out there. My guess would be that this gang wanted to cash in on offing those who had killed Jun." He seemed actually pretty calm about the whole thing. "We'll just have to stay out of Hong Kong for awhile."

The rest of the plane ride back to Mexico was pretty uneventful and far less entertaining as the previous ride. Everybody was simply too tired and banged up to care.

It was nighttime when the private plane landed in the large field next to Bill's place. Everybody got off, hefting their bags with grimaces and trudged back "home."


	10. Looks Do Kill

**Chapter 10: **_Looks Do Kill_

Ah, home was a sight for sore eyes and Beatrix stayed there for a good week. Vernita stopped by during the middle of week to do a check in but other than that Bea was completely alone. It was a welcome feeling and she indulged in it. It was nearing the middle of the second week since their escapade in Hong Kong Everyone had gone off and did their own thing for that highly deserved vacation. All the Vipers had recovered from various scrapes and bruises as if nothing had happened.

On this particular day, the sun was high in the sky predicting it to be late in the afternoon. Beatrix Kiddo was riding down the dusty rode towards Bill's hacienda. She wasn't called there on any type of business but more of a casual visit. She had been on a leave of absence and now she had to return to reality. Fucking reality. Her car came to a screeching halt as she pulled into the driveway. She stepped out clad in a pair of blue jeans and a slimming peach colored t-shirt. Her boots padded lightly against the ground as she approached the door way. A long slender finger extended and pressed on the doorbell. The familiar small form of Nikishi answered the door. She smiled politely up at Beatrix, "Hello Beatrix," she gave a small bow, "..Bill is doing errand...he'll return soon. He thought you might come here soon....follow," she signaled for Beatrix to follow her and led the tall blonde through the well known house. She led her to the spare room that she had used for over a month as her own. "Bill leave present." With that Nikishi gave another small bow and left the room.

Sitting on the neatly made bed was a highly polished samurai sword. The scabbard was gleaming black. It was silver engraved with the twisting form of a deadly looking Black Mamba. The hilt was hatched in matching silver and black. The blade was shined to a blinding glint. At the bottom of the blade, where it met the hilt, a small Black Mamba snake was raised in the metal. Next to this there was a small engraving.

'Kiddo, For A Job Well Done. Love, Bill'

Next to the sword there was a small note written in Bill's distinctive handwriting.

"Thought you deserved a little gift for your excellent efforts. You'd better not take this the wrong way and don't even try and give it back. Oh, and please don't cut off any of your own limbs...that would make me very sad.

Bill."

It wasn't a Hanzo sword but it was pretty damn close. A fine weapon. Such things did not come cheaply. A high quality hand made samurai sword cost at least 10 grand. Then again, Bill had his contacts, but the effort was obvious. Beatrix held the note in her hand reading it aloud to herself and than rereading the words in her head once or twice or maybe a third time. Either way she eventually folded it back up, following the creased corners and stuck it into her jean pocket. Blue eyes soon settled on the samurai sword. Leave it to Bill to supply such a present. Her first instinct was to find an excuse for not accepting the gift. But, as stated in the note, she wasn't allowed to try. So, she'd just have to deal with the fact that she'd have to keep it.

She wanted to act like an excited school girl but she was far beyond those years. Suppressing her excitement she leaned over, laced her fingers around the hilt and held it up, held vertical to her own body. Her mouth fell open in awe as she tilted the blade to stare into the casting reflection. It was no Hanzo sword but it was beautiful. It was perfect. It was her own sword. Smiling wide, a true smile that came rare for Kiddo, she rose up the sword and began taking quick, skillful, slashes at the air. This of course was an effort to try it out seeing air was her only opponent. Beatrix had been practicing with her newly acquired sword for a few minutes when Bill's voice cut in. "Not too shabby of a blade huh?"

He was leaning on the doorframe in one of his typical southwest looking shirts buttoned halfway up, black jeans and cowboy boots. Who knew how long he had been standing there. He pushed some hair out of his eyes, "Thought it was about time you get a sword of your own and I couldn't stand the thought of you using some cheap pawn shop quality hack blade." He smiled smugly, "This," he gestured to the sharp blade emitting from Beatri'x hands "....will easily take a man's head off." He said it in a manner that implicated he may have indeed tested that theory out. "And all of that aside, it seemed appropriate..." he added in a softer tone of voice. "It is a beautiful sword if I say so myself."

Beatrix casually held the blade out in front of her, her body turned in Bill's direction, as if to strike him but she was really just positioning as if she were. She never really would. She cocked her head to the side, a few strands of hair falling into her face. That smile still played across her features. "How should I go about thanking you for this one?" Her words were stated as an indirect question. It was a ponder to herself. She whipped the blade around with a soft swoosh and settled it gingerly to the bed. Bea than turned and took sauntering steps over to the door frame. Blue eyes peered at him questionably, numerous thoughts running through her pretty head. "I'm not taking this 'gift' the wrong way. My mind doesn't work like that--but--I am going to tell you that it wasn't necessary." She tilted her head down and narrowed her eyes on him. "This has made me very happy, Bill. And you know I don't get happy over a lot of things. So, if a simple thank you doesn't suffice the occasion at least know that I'm happy. For now."

Bill watched her in that intense manner of his, chuckling at her comments. He waved a dismissive hand, "A simple thank you is more than enough Kiddo. It's important that happiness, even small bits of it, be dispensed every now and then in this cruel world." He gave her an amused smile. Beatrix had never been one to accept much generosity. It was an enduring trait. But Bill had to guess that she had never received much growing up. For her, everything often seemed to warrant a price. In truth, Beatrix was probably being extremely realistic and Bill could easily understand this. He knew the rules of the tough game. Yet, there were times...rare as they may be, that those rules were broken. Bill pushed off the doorframe, switching gears quite suddenly, "Come out front, you've got to see this!" He grabbed her by the hand, like an excited child and led her through house onto the front patio.

Parked out front was a brand new black Viper GTS Coupe, still bearing dealer plates. The glare off the polished surface was almost blinding in the midday sun. "My new toy," Bill quipped almost giddily strolling over to the car and placing a loving hand on the hood. Bill loved cars...he had a ridiculous amount of them. The more exotic, powerful and expensive the better. He almost looked like some elated boy on Christmas morning. "Guy cut me a great deal...."

Of course, Beatrix was most likely not as passionate about cars as he, but Bill seemed completely oblivious to that at the moment. Beatrix stood there in her familiar demeanor. Arms crossed over her chest, an amused grin on her face, and blue hues squinted through the sunrays to view the new car. She was nowhere near as passionate about cars as Bill was. A car was a car. As long as you had one to drive you places it was all good. Slender brows raised a fraction as Bill supplied loving gestures to the inanimate object. "Oh, Bill--she is a beauty," she chimed in trying to lace her tone with more excitement than sarcasm. He had been correct before. Even in a cruel world one had to be supplied with a form of happiness. Whether it is a sword or a car, in this case. She wouldn't deny that Bill deserved as much happiness as she did. He was just willing to accept it more openly than she was. She watched him a second longer. At that moment she could picture a sign over Bill's head reading 'classic man'. He was 'the man' but he was man and like all men they loved their cars. At this she could no longer contain her words. "And I thought I was being mature when I didn't go all fucking giddy about my present," sarcasm and mockery added into the smart ass comment.

When it came down to it, Bill could easily walk away from all his material goods. In fact, he had done this a number of times during his lifetime. He always managed to get back on top. But, on the other hand he was not one to turn down the finer things in life. He openly welcomed whatever goods were allowed him in his economic station. In some ways he figured he deserved it simply for being who he was. It wasn't greed it was more along the lines of expected. That entitled those who worked for him to receive that good fortune in turn. After all, without them he wouldn't where he was today. He was the first to admit that. Bill began wiping off a smudge on the hood with the corner of his shirt, as if it were a cancerous growth. He laughed at Beatrix's words, "Baby, I never claimed to be mature. In fact," he squinted at her, grinning, "I hope never to be. Maturity can be extremely boring at times. I think all men are cursed with this." He went back to the smudge with his shirt, "This problem all comes down to women. Men do whatever they possibly can to gain power and in turn they gain wealth. This allows them to get women. To do this they step over other men, hurt women, their own children.....whatever it takes. They often claim this all under the guise that they are ambitious but that's just a crock of bullshit. In the end, all of that was simply to get women." He squinted at her again, "Seems silly to me at times. But hell," he shrugged, "I guess I'm not one to talk." He busied himself with another invisible smudge.

Bea remained in her current position and listened intently to one of Bill's bizarre and yet logical ramblings. "Let me get this straight," she began, her stance taking on a more haughty appeal. "Men buy all this shit in hopes of getting a woman?" A slender brow rose in hilarity. Deep in blue eyes a steady fire was growing. There were times when Bea understood Bill's logic but this time she was taking it the wrong way. "If that is the case than the sword, the display of the new car--is all to get a woman. And in this particular case, that woman would be; me. I'm sorry to break it to you, 'baby'." She leaned forward to cast a shadow over his form. "But I'm not like most women. I won't go drooling over that new car nor will I beg to get in your pants. Actually--" She rose up a single digit as he turned to her. "What I will do--" Brows knit together; blue hues took a fierce light. "And this all women do, is slap you. Nice and hard too." Her hand picked up. "But, unlike most women in this situation I am too chicken shit to strike you." She dropped her hand back to her side in evident disgust.

Bill was completely taken back by Beatrix's reaction. He had just been rambling, sensibly, but it was still rambling. Apparently she had taken it a little too personally. He watched her closely as she descended upon him like some bloodthirsty hawk...his eyes averted to her raised hand. What in the hell was this? For a man who spent a good part of his life continually around women, Bill often still underestimated their unexpected reactions. "Whoa, whoa!" He threw his hands up, "That's not what I meant......just, hold on..." He stepped away from the car, as if to protect it. "I wasn't addressing you directly. I was simply making a blanket statement. You can't deny that isn't true to a great extent." Thus far he was remaining calm; there was no trace of anger in his tone or face. "If you feel the need to slap me ala 1950's housewife style....go ahead, I can take it," he thrust his face towards her, "But keep in mind, I think your being far too defensive."

As his face moved forward she found her own face tilting back. Maybe she had become too defensive about his shitty ramblings but there could be hidden truth within. As indirect as it had sounded she still took it as having some directness towards herself. Beatrix had a character flaw of taking a few things too directly. One of the many reasons she and Elle didn't get along. She took a small step towards him and straightened up to her full height. She glared into those brown eyes and her mouth stayed in a tight line. Without a word she leveled her hand back up. She than swung her hand horizontally, with a lightening speed towards his cheek. But, inches before her hand made contact she halted and gingerly rested her open palm to cup his cheek. Surprisingly, Bill flinched when she changed her mind and softly rested her palm on his face. Bill rarely flinched. He blinked, a subtle look of surprise settled on his features. It was impossible to tell if he was surprised at his own reaction or Beatrix's.

Her head canted down. "Keep in mind; that I did not slap you because I don't think you could handle it--emotionally."

"You don't think I can handle it emotionally?" He said evenly after a moment. He seemed to mull this over in his mind for a few seconds. "And what exactly makes you think I can't handle being slapped by a wrongly offended woman. Believe me, your holding a ticket in the hundreds on that one Kiddo." A bit of annoyance was beginning to creep into his voice. Perhaps because he knew what Beatrix was getting at. Of course, he'd never admit that. He raised his eyebrows at her, in an somewhat irritated, 'So?' expression.

Beatrix knew exactly where she was taking this and she knew he knew but she was going to jump out and clarify it. As to being the right decision was to be debated. She leaned her face in close to his. Slender brows rose and her features took on a mixture of emotion. "Cause I'm not any women who's taken offense to your words. I'm your woman, your precious Black Mamba and knowing that I would willingly strike you thaws a hole in your icy heart."

Bill froze, as if he wasn't frozen already. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. This was a truly rare sight. He simply stared at her for a few long seconds in disbelief. For once Bill couldn't lie his way out of this one. What she had spoken was the truth....even though he'd never really admitted it to himself before. To have it thrown out in the open like this completely threw him. Threw him so much he couldn't even attempt a half ass excuse that Beatrix wouldn't believe anyways. She knew him too well. His woman? The statement bounced around in his mind like something both compelling and dangerous. He wanted to think about that allot more but the longer he stood like this, the more of an advantage she had on him. "I....," he started lamely. Discomfort did not suit him well. "I...ah....I guess you've got me on that one Kiddo...." it was painful to even utter such words....... perhaps a little liberating as well.

This was pure satisfaction for Beatrix and she beamed with it. Bill was a man of many words and to be at loss for them was truly an accomplishment on her part. Telling the truth was a rarity for Beatrix but when she did manage the deadly task she served it cold and blatant. "I rest my case," she stated bluntly, arms folding over her chest. "Now that we've gotten all of that bull out in the open." Her gaze shot from him to the new car with a mild distaste. "Why don't you give me a ride." Ah, such a sentence could be interoperated in so many ways but she knew Bill to be sensible and mature and with what just happened he wouldn't dare counter that rhetorical question.

Bill blinked as if to break himself out of some mental cage. Beatrix could be far beyond her years at times. Even though the past few minutes had been a little unsettling, he respected her for being so open. Most women didn't seem to gain a handle on that until it was too late. This whole thing deserved much more thought, but he attempted to shove it away for later.

At Beatrix's easily to misinterpret comment, Bill simply nodded. "I'd love to. You're one of the few people who doesn't flat out refuse to get into a car with me." This was in reference to Bill's very capable but very frightening driving skills. Beatrix had always seemed to like things just a tad dangerous and his driving definitely fell into that category. Shaking himself of any further thoughts, Bill opened the door of the GT for Beatrix. "Wait until you see how fast I can get this baby up to in a long stretch of dessert," he smiled wickedly. Getting into the driver's seat, he put on his sunglasses and with delight that only a man can truly capture he revved the engine, pulled down the break, and slammed the car into gear. "I know just the place," he shot a glance at Beatrix before roaring out of the driveway, a large plume of dusk in their wake.

The car ride had been an experience. Bill was a speed demon when it came to driving cars and Beatrix had sped a few times in her life but never to such an extent. Having been in the car with him numerous times she took an immunity to the fast pace. His new car did drive like a dream. Slick and fast, very suiting for a man of Bill's stature. Even Beatrix could take in the car's features for what it was worth.

They had taken a break at one of the smaller canyons during their drive. Conversation mostly consisted of reviewing what each of them had been doing in one another's absence. A few jokes and friendly bickering pursued. The conversation from earlier seemed to dissipate and they resorted back to a relationship of boss/employee and possible friends.

It began to grow late, the sun dipping over the horizon casting the sky with vibrant colors of pink, yellow, and reds when they decided to head back. When the car pulled and parked back into the driveway, Beatrix followed beside Bill back inside the hacienda. Her mood had returned to being a mellow happiness and her facade was content. "I may just pick up something on my way back home," answered Bea to his question about staying for dinner. As they entered through the front door a subtle and low sobbing could be heard. Kiddo exchanged a worried glance. Her hand would have slipped down to grab for a weapon but she didn't have any on her. A cautious step inside and she turned her head. Blue eyes widened a fraction. The young Japanese door lady, Nikishi was curled up on the floor sobbing. A caring instinct kicked in and the tall blonde came to her side. "What happened?" The women began mindless babbling. "You need to settle down I can't--"

For Bill, the day had been one of the most enjoyable he had had in sometime.....of course, he wasn't going to openly admit this to Beatrix....but he made no attempt to hide it either. He was somewhat relieved that the vibes between them had settled down to something more within the norm. It was with some regret that they headed back. Upon arrival, Bill's mood took a turn for the worst. Nikishi was a tough woman...he wouldn't have put her in such a position if she hadn't been. But to see her reduced to a sobbing bundle was something of a shock. He stood stock still as Beatrix knelt at her side.

Her words were cut off by the clicking of boots on the wooden floor. She picked her head up quickly and her eyes settled on the strangers that were approaching. It was a group of two men, dressed in casual business suits. One was a few inches taller than the other with a rugged look about him. Brown hair and brown eyes, not entirely bad looking. The other had a darker brown hair and green eyes; his appearance was a little more appealing than the others. Immediately Bill was on the alert. He shoved aside the sudden rush of anger to replace it with logical thought. This was not the first time that somebody had broken into his place. He turned quickly at the sound of footsteps, all of his lingering questions suddenly answered.

"Honestly Bill, you need better servants. When I asked where you were this fucking bitch wouldn't tell me. I threatened her and she didn't peep," the man with the darker hair spoke. His voice was rough with a sand paper edge. Beatrix rose back up to her full height. Her head canted, a few locks of hair falling against her face.

"That's what she is told to do. Not tell shitheads like you certain information," Beatrix shot back. Perhaps it wasn't her place to speak but she hated womanizers.

"Aren't you the little viper," he chuckled coldly. "Why don't I try getting information from you?" He took a threatening step in Beatrix's direction. Blue eyes glared, hinting at that killer glint. "Touch me and I'll fucking kill you. And believe me, I'll make it hurt. A lot."

Bill watched this exchange intensely, unmoving and expressionless. He knew these men. They were past clients....nasty ones at that. Well, this was certainly no way to further seek out his services. He knew they were bad news from the start....but this was going way too fucking far. It was only when one of men took a step towards Beatrix that Bill moved. Taking a seemingly casual swift step he placed himself between the man and Beatrix. "I think I'm the one with all the information here," he said smoothly. He seemed undaunted by the man's physical presence. Again, when it came to Bill, it was often hard to decipher if he was just that damn good or he was simply lying out his ass. "Pretty sad boys.....threatening women who don't even know who you are or what you want. Of course, you realize I have a number of questions for you...the most prominent being what the fuck you are doing in my house? And I'm sure you're here for some other reason than to rough up my help and admire my decor. But, we'll get to that later." He made a small half turn, "Shall we start with drinks?"

The taller of the two men, who had yet to speak exchanged glances with the asshole who liked to do all of the talking. "Alright," the silent man spoke in a deep voice, "But just drinks...then business....."

"Very well," Bill made a watchful turn and strode towards the bar, "Pleasure before business as the old cliché goes..." He exchanged a quick look with Beatrix that communicated the complete opposite of the airy bullshitting he was currently distributing. Beatrix usually didn't hang around when Bill was with a client but for these assholes she was sticking around as a precaution. Bill could take care of himself but if they started any bullshit she'd more than happily kill them.

The drinks were served and the two men were now seated on the couch in the living room. A few casual sips were taken before the man with the darker hair, going by the name of Dan, spoke up first, "I do apologize for such an intrusion that we made earlier but--" He shrugged. "Putting aside all that bull shit let's get down to business." He sat up, set the drink aside and folded hands in his lap. "I have some pimp-ass I need taking care of. This guy's been threatening my business for quite awhile and I'm fucking fed up with it." He reached into a briefcase and pulled out a manila envelope, tossing it across to Bill. "He's pretty high up on the arch scale. Probably got himself a nice handful of body guards. I'm sure ya'll find more information in that there folder than I'm supplying."

Bill had taken a seat across the couch from the two men. In all respects he appeared completely relaxed; feet up on the coffee table, hand draped over the back of the couch, and the other holding a drink. In truth; he was ready to fucking kill these two jerk offs if they even breathed the wrong way. Having Beatrix here was certainly unorthodox, but, after what they had just walked in on, it was a welcomed addition. He caught the manila envelope and idly began leafing through it's contents as 'Dan' continued to speak. The other guy, 'John', sat silently next to his cohort, his eyes averting now and then to Bill's nearby Hanzo sword. Bill set aside the envelope with a tight frown.

Dan leaned back a little. "I got one request though. See, the last lil' assignment I paided ya for. That was done all nice and clean and I'm not sayin' that I didn't think it was done well. Just--" He placed a finger up to his chin. "I want a different style for this one. Something more--on the different side. Who was the one you sent last time? Oh, yes, Copperhead. Mmmhmm, yeah, she was all good but I want something less classic." He glanced over his shoulder. The tall blonde was nonchalantly leaning up against the bar. One arm on the counter top, the other holding to the drink in her hand, her head was canted slightly to the side in a minor curiosity as if she was really listening to what was being said. "What about that blonde pussy over there?" He turned back to Bill.

Slender brows rose and Beatrix immediately mouthed a 'hell no' in Bill's direction. It usually wasn't her place to pick and choose which assignments she went on but this time she had a gut feeling to voice or mouth her opinion.

'Dan's' proposal was a little odd. Then again, Bill had noticed the man's immediate affinity towards Beatrix. It still didn't entirely settle well. "A little less classic?" Bill replied slowly, "What could be more classic than a blonde pussy? That's right up there with cherry pie, hot rods, and a baseball game." He had thus far completely ignored Beatrix's mouthed words and glares. "I normally decide who I wish to send out on a particular assignment," he eyed 'Dan', "I don't run a whorehouse.....you simply cannot pick and choose depending on who gives you the quickest hard on. That being said," he leaned back, "....Black Mamba here is one of my best....she's more than capable of handling this assignment," he appeared to be mulling this over. "Give me a figure that ends in at least five zeros and I'll let you know....." Actually, Bill was still unsure about sending Beatrix on this one, but it was best to sound like a greedy bastard for now and make the decision later.

'John' reached down beside him and picked up a suitcase, which he handed to Dan. Dan took the suitcase, placed it on the table, and clicked it open to reveal the contents. Inside was an ungodly amount of cash. He grinned. "I think this will cover that and more."

That 'blonde pussy' had gone behind the bar counter to dispose of her empty glass. She than proceeded to lean forward against the countertop. Arms crossed daintily on the smooth surface, her back arched forward, a position she found comfortable and highly mock-worthy. Her facial features were tight and scornful. She knew this was business and that Bill worked professionally on the matter but had she ever stated a problem with an assignment? No. And this one time out of all of them he chose to ignore her opinion. Bastard.

Dan settled back on the couch as he watched intently as Bill reviewed the goods. Bill raised his eyebrows at the opened suitcase. After a moment, he took his feet off of the table and leaned forward to sift through the wads of money. There was a least $800,000.....all in $100's. Not the preferred denomination of criminal types, but it was money nonetheless. "Alright," Bill dropped a stack back into the pile, "...you've appeared to have gained back my attention." He glanced at Beatrix who was currently assuming that leaning position on the counter. "Black Mamba here will take care of your pimp-ass problem and any bodyguard that stands in her way." Funny how such things could be said so matter-of-factly, as if one was asking for a side of dressing. Bill rubbed his chin, frowning, "I can't say I'm very impressed by you gentleman's way of working but to each his own I suppose." He picked up the manila envelope and tossed in over onto the counter, it slid up against Beatrix's long fingers.

'John' remained silent the entire time, sitting straight backed...his hands folded in his lap. Obviously he wasn't exactly the life of any party. "Now," Bill began locking up the briefcase, "...is there anything else....requests, warnings what have you, which should be known about this target?" Dan casually rose up from his spot on the couch and turned to face Bill. Hands had moved to his pockets and he shrugged his shoulders. "Nope, I think we've got things settled."

Beatrix was still leaning up against the counter, blue eyes on the material her fingers were skimming through. Her facade stood emotionless but her eyes burned. Any warm feelings she had had towards Bill earlier in the day turned cold. She should have expected it.

"It was great doing business with ya, Bill." Dan motioned for John to get up and follow. He began slow steps across the way and past the counter. As his step traveled by Beatrix he teased, "See ya around-- Black Mamba."

Not bothering to look up from her new assignment Bea flipped him the finger and went back to her reviews undaunted. Dan chuckled lightly and descended back down the hallway. Soon after the familiar closing of the front door could be heard followed by the roar of an engine, than silence.

"Fucking cocksuckers," Bill swore viciously, kicking the suitcase off of the coffee table. "Not exactly one of my favorite parts of this job." He examined a fingernail, completely oblivious to Beatrix. "I swear, one of these days I'm just gunna quit all of this bullshit," he mumbled to himself, more words than actual meaning. He leaned back on the couch, hands behind his head, "Move down South somewhere." He turned, catching Beatrix's not so happy expression. "Don't sweat it Kiddo." he waved away her anger as if she was a small child, "This kind of shit happens all of the time."

The fact that Bill was dismissing her as if she were a toddler only added to her growing fury. She pushed the papers back into the folder and set it to the side. She pushed off the counter with her arms, hands tight to the edge, arms extended, her head tilted down. Beatrix finally spoke up in one of her softer, venomous tones, "Remember when I told you I was happy?" She quirked a brow in his direction. "Well, I'm sure as hell not happy and it's all thanks to you Bill." She dramatically pushed off the counter and took strides over to the couch. She stopped and hovered over him. "I never ask a lot from you. Fuck, I hardly ask a goddamn thing, but when I do I'd like to receive some recognition for it. You knew I didn't want to take this assignment but you went and assignment it to me anyway." During this her voice level had increased. "And I know it's not my fucking place to contradict you but I am. Deal with it." She glared. "Honestly, Bill--" She stopped there. Blue eyes burning. Ugh, fucking asshole.

Bill looked up at her towering form, hands still behind his head. He was fully aware of what he'd done and he knew she'd be mad. Maybe he'd baited her on purpose. Things had perhaps gotten a little too fuzzy for him. When things become uncomfortable it was simply easy to go back to what you knew like being a callus bastard. "I don't know where the small print was that stated that I was only supposed to make you happy." The old, 'you most hurt the ones you love' mantra entered his mind at this moment but he decided against stating anything that included 'love' in it. "Life's tough Kiddo...people are cruel at times. I thought you were already aware of that, but sometimes I wonder." Bill's tone dropped to something darker, as he leaned forward, "Sorry to break it to you, but you don't have the choice to take or not take whatever assignment you want. If that were the case I'd have more squabbling than there already is around here. That's not what you signed up for and that's not what I deal in. But," he raised a hand, "I value outside opinions and since we are playing this little honesty game here.....tell me honestly what you think. Although, I think I have a pretty damn clear idea already." She was right of course. He didn't have to sign her up. 'Dan's' little request was more hormonal driven than actual professional preference. It was a tough assignment, but nothing that any of the other members couldn't handle. Bill's choice had been purely physiological.

Arms crossed over her chest as her mind reeled with numerous thoughts. Beatrix hated him so much. A love hate relationship was so complicated. She wanted to tell him what a fucking asshole he was being when it really wasn't necessary. But, Kiddo knew that he knew that was and stating the obvious would be a penalty on her part. "Honestly, what I think," her tone still held an enormous amount of anger and she wasn't calming down. "I didn't like the looks of that asshole the second he went and openly threatened me. Who the fuck is stupid enough to threaten an assassin? Something isn't right in that man's head to be acting in that manner." She stared down at him, a deep frown set on her face. "I usually don't listen to my gut feelings nor do I follow my heart, or any of that bullshit. But I listened a few minutes and I was clearly being told not to take the assignment. Shit, I'm not saying I can't handle it. We both know I'm more than capable. You've even made that clear. But I have a bad feeling about this." She gave pause. Her head canted, strands of blonde hair falling into her face. Her voice dropped in volume, "Can you understand that?" Bill's expression softened somewhat. "Yes, I can understand that." He seemed to have backed off a little. "I agree with you, the guy's a total prick." He sat in silence for a few moments. She was right; the whole thing seemed a little off. He didn't really like the idea of Beatrix walking into something bad, but on the other hand, he couldn't let personal feelings get in the way of business. That was going too far. "Alright," he let out a breath, "If you don't want to do it, you don't have to. I'll send Elle instead. No hard feelings." He gave her a measuring look, "It's up to you Kiddo."

That just fueled her anger as he turned the tables. She wanted to lash out at him but kept her emotions leveled. Blue eyes stared hard and cold on him. Her expression tightened up as she thought over the proposition. She quickly rose a hand up as if dismissing her thoughts. "No, if you end up sending Elle she'll most likely fuck it up and I'll have to go in and clean up her mess." Bea glanced away from him. "I'll go," words stated bluntly. She turned back to him and extended a threatening finger. "But if I get screwed over for this I'm gonna blame you."

Bill chuckled, standing, "Now, that's more like it. I'd knew you do it." He flashed her a wide grin. "If something goes wrong," he shrugged, 'Feel free to blame me until the end of time. Blame I can handle, failure...I can't." Ignoring whatever reaction she was about to make, he strolled around the couch. "Damn, that's a hell of allot of dough for one guy." he picked up the envelope, "Must be a real asshole." He began shifting through the papers, without looking up, "Gives you a good chance to break in that sword eh?" He eventually glanced up at Beatrix, assessing her inevitable reaction.

If he was looking for a reaction he wasn't going to receive any. Her eyes were cold and features were emotionless. Instead Beatrix turned on her heels and headed down the hallway to the spare bedroom. Two minutes passed and she emerged back into the living room, sword in hand. Hand was clenched to the handle in a dainty manner as it swayed along side her body. Steps brought her over the table where she rudely snatched up the folder which if Bill had still been reviewing he wasn't anymore. Folder tucked under her arm and sword in hand she turned to leave. "I'll be flying out in the morning. Bye Bill."

And thus Beatrix left again on another assignment. After she had left his place, Bill admitted to feeling somewhat remorseful about his behavior. He had never butted heads so much with anybody than he did with Beatrix Kiddo. Most people who had butted back were no longer living. But as Bill was slowly finding out, there was something drastically different and, yes even a little mysterious about Beatrix. Something in him made him want to keep her at a safe distance. And that he was very good at. He was afraid that if she got too close that he wouldn't be able to let her go, and the ability to let go of things at the drop of a dime was simply part of Bill's makeup. This allowed him to care and even love all he wanted to but also allowed him to stay above it. Emotional survival tactics 101. Then, as in all things, there was a flipside. He simply could not allow somebody like Beatrix to slip away. He'd known enough women to know when an extraordinary one came along. She was smart. If he continued to be so hot and cold to her, she'd back away and shut herself off from him. Yet, Bill was far too old to completely change his ways. But, he could try........try to be nice....at least.

Beatrix Kiddo was in the shabby hotel room in northern California the following night. The room had walls of a red stripped wall paper that was peeling and the plaster on the ceiling looked as if any second it would fall. The carpet was a burgundy color of a low quality and rough to bare feet. In the middle of the room was a twin sized bed with a tacky flower print and there was bathroom with running water. As she began to unpack and load up her 9mm her thoughts steadily drifted. She despised when she let her mind run away especially when it ran to Bill. He was a complicated man and even as well as Beatrix knew him she still hit dead ends. She had a corny girlish dream of having the perfect boyfriend, living in a quaint home, children, and having a simple job. But these were foolish dreams and not in her character. Every once and awhile one was allowed to go out of the box. But, if she jumped too far from that box she knew she'd pay for it.

Exhaling a dramatic sigh she slipped the gun into her side holster and ruffled her peasant blouse of pale blues to conceal the weapon. Checking over to make sure she had everything Beatrix stepped to the mirror. She stared at her reflection, brows narrowing, as if her reflection were the enemy. At times she felt it was. She turned swiftly on her heels, boots padding against the carpet as she walked out.

The streets were crowded with a midnight rush of people. Most were pot heads and drunks just getting out of clubs. Beatrix had reviewed her sources accurately and knew for a fact that her target hung out at a few these clubs. She stopped and looked up. In bright pink neon bubble letters read: The Pussy-Cat.

"Splendid," Kiddo muttered sarcastically to herself as she weaved through the crowd to the inside of the bustling club. It was disgusting. She was never one for these types of things. Yes, Bea was wild but she put a different definition to the word. Blue eyes darted around the many faces. A glance to her watch. She had time. Her sauntering steps, evading check outs, she approached the bar and sat down to order a drink.

The bar was shaped in the typical club style "U" formation. A number of people were hanging around the bar, most of them sitting and a few lounging. The majority of them were men. The few women who were there seemed more than happy to be surrounded by male company. A short, balding bartender scuttled around frantically. He looked like he could have used some help. Annoyingly sleazy music played in the background, but the drone of voices was much more prominent.

Within a few minutes the rushed bartender managed to get around to asking the tall slender blonde what she wanted to drink. He seemed far too distracted by his own misery to care too much about whom he was serving. After he had delivered the blonde her drink, he scuttled over to the opposite side of the bar to serve the next customer.

This customer was a man who appeared to be in his early thirties. He had short brown hair, which was cut somewhat traditionally. He had a slightly long but very pleasant face, square aquiline nose, arching brows and a strong chin. It was hard to tell in the dim lighting, but he appeared to have blue eyes. A days worth of stubble gave him a slightly rugged but still wholesome look. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that was just tight enough to show off his nicely shaped arms. It was hard to tell about the rest of his clothing, since he was sitting behind a bar but one would assume blue jeans or slacks of some sort. He appeared to be fairly tall. The bartender took the man's order and scuttled off. The man then went about looking around....this appeared to be his first time at the Pussy Cat. In his visual meanderings his gaze wandered across Beatrix. Upon spotting her he gave a pleasant but completely un-sleazy smile and a slight nod. Then his drink was delivered and he became momentarily preoccupied with it.

Beatrix had ordered herself a margarita. Traditional but with enough of a kick to get her thoughts in order but not enough to throw off her accuracy. Long white fingers were idly playing the wedge of lime that was decorated on the edge of her glass. Being in her profession it was easy to feel when eyes were upon her. Blue eyes looked up and caught the rather charming and polite smile she received. Deciding to be polite she flashed back a smile of greeting. Seeing his gaze move away she moved hers away as well and proceeded back to that lime wedge. A more unattractive man slid into the seat beside Kiddo and immediately spoke up his voice was rough and slurred from drinking, "Hey there beautiful."

"Please go away," Beatrix replied in a leveled tone. Her mood was sour to begin with and she was going to lash out sooner or later if she was tempted. "Why would I wanna go away?"

"Trust me, you do." The man just took this as invite to check out her breasts. His head leaning in close to her own. He smelled foul and her stomach churned. A growl of aggravation stuck in her throat. Casually she pricked off the lime from the glass and squeezed. The juice shot right into the man's bulging eyeballs. He squealed like a girl and sprinted off the stool and into the crowd. Bea laughed to herself and shook her head in disgust. "Fucker." From across there bar, there was a soft clapping sound. Apparently the man in the white t-shit had witnessed the whole thing. He was smiling broadly. After a moment, he stood and made his way over to where Beatrix was sitting. He moved casually, unobtrusively. "You don't mind if I sit here?" He gestured to the now vacant stool next to Beatrix, "Of course, I wanna ask first..." he smiled lopsidedly, tilting his head slightly, "Don't want to get any of that deadly lime juice in my eyes..." His voice was deep yet friendly with just the hint of a Southern drawl to it. "Oh god, I'm sorry...." he stuck out his hand, "My name's Neal."

This man was polite unlike the asshole she just had an encounter with. So, she had no intention of putting her hostile tendencies on him. Instead a tug of a smirk came across her pink glossed lips. Blue orbs dropped down to his hand and inspected it as one would an uncertain predator. Finding it tame enough she placed her own hand into his. She supplied a firmer grip and shake than one would expect from a woman, especially one at a bar called the Pussy-Cat. "I'm--" she stuttered off quickly. Fuck, a name. She needed a name. Bea picked her gaze up and scanned the area quickly. She spotted a man wearing a college football sweat shirt. It read 'Sidney Black Panthers'. "I'm Sidney. Nice to meet you." Neal's blue eyes widened slightly, "Sidney, wow.....Well, your the first and only Sidney I've ever met...I haven't even been to Australia," he smiled, "Ok..ok bad joke." Neal sat himself down on the stool. On closer inspection he was wearing faded blue jeans and hiking style boots. He seemed unhindered by cell phones, PDA's and all of the typical accessories worn by the other men at the bar. "I...uh...I usually don't ask to sit next to women at bars..." he began bashfully, "This isn't really my scene to be honest...I was supposed to meet a buddy of mine here...." he scanned the room, "...but I think he's stood me up. Great buddy huh?" He sipped at his dark beer, smiling a little at Beatrix. After setting down his glass, he glanced at Beatrix, "I hope you won't take this the wrong way....but you usually don't see many women like you around these sort of joints.....I mean....well you know....what I mean..nicer types." There was something shy and almost naive about the way he talked.

Beatrix found herself staring at Neal with almost bulging blue eyes. So, this was a gentleman. He certainly was no cold hearted murdering bastard and this caught all of Black Mamba's attention. She crossed her arms on the bar and blinked hard. She was staring. She blinked hard and averted her gaze. Her cheeks took on a reddish tint accenting her complexion. "Oh, I understand. I usually don't hang out around these places either. I'm waiting for someone too. I guess we've both been stood up. We stood-ups should stick together." She laughed at her own joke. Wow, that was a corny joke. Beatrix quickly averted her gaze to stare at her glass. Fuck, she was acting like some giddy school girl swooning over some hot guy. Snap out of it, Bea. She scolded forcefully in her head. Raking a hand through clean cut bangs she turned back to Neal. "Where are you from? I note something of an accent in there." Okay, still flirting. Her hand fell back to her arm and she pinched up her skin. Any sign of a wince was covered with a supporting smile. Maybe pain would knock her out of this fantasy.

Neal smiled....an exceedingly charming smile without really attempting to be. "Yeah, I hear ya.....that always seems to happen to me. I guess that's just my lot in life." He gave a little shrug with his wide shoulders. Neal seemed delighted that "Sidney" had asked him about where he was from. "Georgia actually..." he waved his hand, "I know, I know...but I swear I wasn't born in a trailer park and I've never been cow tipping in my entire life. Cross my heart," he made the gesture across his broad chest. "I grew up there...went to school, ya know..the whole bit. But, I dropped out. My dad wanted me to continue on the family tradition of civil engineering.........I didn't really want any part of that." He looked into his beer, "I moved out here a few years ago.....it's nice. But, ya know what they say....you can take the boy out of the South by you can't take the South out of the boy.....or something silly like that." He chuckled to himself, rubbing his stubbly cheek. "Enough about me, jeez..listen to myself. What about you Sidney?" He looked her directly in the face when speaking to her.

Beatrix was watching Neal with the highest intendment. Lingering on his every word like a true girly-girl. Oh, if anyone of the Vipers saw her she'd never live it down. Luckily she was the only one on this assignment. She canted her head to the side at his next question. "Me?" She stifled a laugh of her own. "My life is boring." Her face continued to beam with fascination towards this man and being the drama queen she could be, there was no hint of lies in her voice. "I grew up in Texas. Kinda lost the accent somewhere along the road. I wasn't big on the whole school thing either. Hell, I dropped out when I was in my second year of high school. Now, I work at a--convince store. One of those quickie-marts. You know, packing groceries, stocking shelves. It brings in enough dough to pay the rent." All spoken without a twitch of concealment. Neal watched Beatrix talk as if he was listening to human speech for the first time.....he was completely absorbed, even if it was just normal conversation. "Good for you," he nodded emphatically, "I always couldn't stand it when people just did what society told them to do...ya know go to school, please their parents and all of that stuff."

"Hey," Neal tapped her arm lightly, "I hope it's all right I buy you a drink....I mean, just for the good conversation and all." His blue eyes danced. "I guess I'm not so bummed about my buddy standing me up." he gave her a gentle smile, "Women usually ignore me...." he shrugged in that particular manner he had, "I guess they find me boring or something." He flagged down the bartender and the short man took Beatrix's order and rushed off again. "God, this place is gross." he murmured to her, leaning in a little closer, not so much in an intimate way but more to make sure he wasn't heard. As if anybody would argue. Her smile extended to a smirk. Not her casual 'I'm laughing at you smirk' but more of a 'I'm laughing with you smirk'. "Thank you," she said as she swirled the stirring rod, mixing the contents of her new drink. She couldn't seem to tear her gaze from him as she was rather infatuated. Bea thought she could only see herself infatuated with Bill. No one said she couldn't change her preferences. She flashed a timid smile.

Bea casually leaned forward and took a very tiny sip of her drink as she knew for fact if she drank anymore she'd go tipsy and she had a jo--Job! Beatrix had completely forgotten about her assignment. Her head shot up and eyes scanned the area franticly. She cursed to herself when she realized she probably just missed him. Fuck. Long fingers clasped around the glass, placing it to her lips, she downed about half of it. She set the glass back down with a soft thud. "I completely agree. These places make me sick. Only good thing about them is meeting people." Neal grinned, "Well, usually the kind of people you meet at these sort of places are out for one thing....ya know," he gave her a knowing look. He watched her drown a good portion of her drink, arched eyebrows rising slightly. He looked like he wanted to say something but was hesitating. "I hope you won't take this the wrong way but you have some of the most beautiful eyes and hair I've ever seen. God, that sounds so superficial but I couldn't help but notice." He turned away for a moment, as if ashamed of himself. "You kinda remind me of this girl I had a crush on in junior high....her name was Kim..." he flashed a small shy smile, ".....I think she hated me. It must be your eyes....." he trailed off, catching himself. "Wow, ok...I'm sorry..." he leaned back in his stool.

Beatrix felt her cheeks turn hot. She had been given compliments numerous times by all different type of people and she never blushed to any of them. Perhaps the idea that this was true flattery was touching a soft spot under that hard shell. A hand came up to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She smiled fondly at him. "Oh, that's sweet, thank you," she cooed gently. That was sweet, a real sweetness that wasn't masked over for trying to be nice which in turn just covered up for cruel.

"Maybe I should stop drinking...the last thing I want to do is turn into one of these jerks." He gestured to the surrounding male populous. "Bunch of womanizing bastards....pardon my French." She placed a hand gingerly to his shoulder in order to gain back his attention. "I agree. Almost all men are bastards except for that small portion that defies to range with the statistics."

Neal grinned, he looked completely elated that Beatrix was enjoying his company. They chatted for awhile longer, mostly mundane stuff....casual conversation. Neal kept placing his hand gently on Beatrix's arm, as if to keep checking she was still there. He grew more animated as they continued to talk. At some point it seemed the bar was beginning to weed out. Only the hard core perverts and loners were still hanging around. Neal looked around during a pause in their conversation. "Hey, I was wondering," he rubbed his ear, "...this sounds awful. But would you be OK with coming back to my hotel with me." He quickly tried to retreat, "I mean....that sounds so wrong. Just for drinks and talk or whatever. They have a nice little bar there....this old guy plays the piano. I, uh...feel a little more me there...if ya know what I mean." He laid his hand on her arm again, "It's cool if you don't want to....I totally understand. I'm just enjoying talking to you so much....and I don't really want to hang around this dump anymore. Is that alright?" He locked a blue-eyed gaze with her.

Her own blue eyes began to glow. A happiness that was rare for Beatrix but not as rare for Sydney. "I'd love to come back to your hotel!" She almost burst out with a reply. Classic girl going ga-ga over a guy. It was pathetic. She ran a hand over her face in embarrassment. "I mean, yeah, I'd like that." Bea casually slid off the stool, ran hands over her blouse to smooth out the wrinkles and followed him out of the club. It wasn't intention but she was holding to his hand as they strolled down the street. He only lived two blocks down the way and walking couldn't hurt. The hotel that Neal was residing was a hell of a lot better looking than Beatrix's hotel. That contented smile still remained on her face as they traveled down the elongated hallway to the directed room.

Neal and Beatrix had a pleasant stroll back to his hotel. Indeed, the old man playing the piano was in the lobby. Chatting away in his friendly manner, Neal led Beatrix down the hallway to his room. There were a few awkward moments as they settled into the room, but overall things were going pretty casually. Neal poured them both drinks, and did a little last minute tidying. When Beatrix had sat down on the small couch, Neal joined her. Although he remained leaned back and at friendly distance, there was something insistent in his gaze.

Beatrix settled on the plush cushions and settled her drink to the side. She debated against drinking anymore as she had already ingested a large amount earlier in the evening. Deciding against it she leaned back and folded arms over her chest in a comfortable slouch. Her eyes still cast to Neal and only Neal. "This is a very nice place--" But Bea found herself trailing off when something caught out of the corner of her eye. She bolted up from her seat and turned towards the back of the small hotel room. At this moment the blonde came to realize that the room was very dark. The only light on was the table top lamp near the couch. Her senses reeled as she glared into the shadows. "Neal--perhaps I'm being a tad on the paranoid side but would you mind terribly turning all the lights on," her words were spoken calm and collected although she couldn't shake the knot in her stomach. Neal's voice rang out from the dark, "Oh, sure...no prob...just a sec," he drawled. There were sounds of his shuffling as he searched around for a light........searched a bit too long to find just a damn light.

Suddenly, the room exploded in bright light. Neal was standing against the back wall. Well, the man looked like Neal at least but his entire demeanor had changed as if by the switch of this light his body had been possessed by a new personality. The gentle and handsome face was now twisted in a delighted smirk. The bright teeth were still there, but now they were nothing but sinister. His arched brows were raised in sadistic delight. Most notably, at the end of his outstretched arms he was wielding a 35mm revolver.

"Ohhh...so sorry about that bitch," the voice had all been a fake too, this man sounded like he had been raised in the darkest pits of Brooklyn, "...wish I'd have time to fuck ya...but I think I'll leave that job to somebody else." He made a sharp head gesture to the side. The closet, which had been halfway, opened swung open now. A shorter man than 'Neal' stepped out. He was older and had jet black hair and a mustache that looked like it belonged in 1978. He was dressed in the manner of a wanna be white pimp. The guy was total grease. He was also Beatrix's target. "MmmMmmm, you are by far the most beautiful woman I've seen all day," his voice was gravelly and slightly muffled by the unfiltered cigarette hanging from his slimy lips. His beady eyes shot over to 'Neal', "Whaddyia say Rick, a real catch here and the fucking bitch was sent to kill me, hah!"

Rick, formally known as 'Neal' nodded, the sick grin still on his face. "Not real bright though." Rick added.

"That doesn't matter a shit to me," the sleazebag replied, raking his slimy gaze over Beatrix, "Only matters what she can do here," with that he grabbed his own crotch and laughed loudly and obnoxiously.

Rick joined in, "No doubt about that one boss." Once the sleazebag had collected himself, he took a few sauntering steps towards Beatrix, "Don't look so mad honey it was your own slutty ass that gotcha into this mess."


	11. Hot and Sweaty

**Chapter 11: **_Hot and Sweaty_

Beatrix Kiddo watched the whole personality switch and the words exchanged between the two men with mouth agape and blue eyes wide. As her supposed target approached she found herself recoiling a step. Her facade flipped from shock to pure anger. She was angrier at herself for being so goddamn stupid. How could she have let herself fall into such a sleazy trap? Compress all human emotion, a key rule and she brushed it under the rug. Another advancing step and she retreated a step. Deep down Bea was frightened, she never was stupid enough to put herself into such a situation. No, she had to remain calm and show these fucking assholes who they were dealing with.

She gulped down the lump in her throat and effortlessly snatched out her own 9mm from beneath her blouse. Hands were clenched tight to the handle, finger on the trigger, but seeing 'Neal' with his own revolver she hesitated and just aimed for now. Her features tightened and her mouth formed into a thin line. "Take one more step and I'll blow your fucking head off," she threatened through clenched teeth.

"Not before I blow one in yours," came a voice from behind Beatrix. She felt a cool barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head. She recognized that voice. She stifled a laugh, and shook her head. This was so fucking screwed up. "Dan, right?"

"You've got a good memory, Black Mamba."

"That I do."

"Now, be a good girl and put the gun down. Than go make yourself comfy." The soft click of the gun could be heard. Beatrix reluctantly lowered her gun, hands still clasped she let it hang down in front of her. "I prefer to stand." .

"Ah, looks as if you got another surprise," sleazy mustache said with a sneer, "Dan here arrived just in time." He watched her put down her gun, "That's better." he cooed disgustingly.

Rick remained aiming his revolver. His blue eyes focused keenly on Beatrix as she stood there shocked and appalled. "Black Mamba?" Rick narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck kind of name is that?"

"Stupid code name," mustache replied, taking a long drag of his cigarette, "Dan here tells me this bitch is an assassin for hire. Her boss is some asshole wanna be cowboy kung fu shithead...who knows...who cares. She aint no assassin for hire anymore, eh Dan?" Mustache chuckled. Upon hearing this new news, a wisp of uncertainty crept onto Rick's face but obviously he wasn't the boss around here and he kept quiet...his gun still aimed at Beatrix's head.

Mustache took a few more tentative steps; obviously he was a least somewhat cautious knowing Beatrix's occupation. "Well, if ya prefer to stand, so be it baby."

Dan had on a sly smile. He held the gun in one hand, still aimed at the back of Beatrix's head, and the other hand casually wavered up to stroke at that blonde hair. "Nah, she's a slutty bitch-ass whore for tonight," Dan replied coolly.

The tall blonde held a demeanor of mildly amused and utterly pissed off. Blue eyes only blazed more when they went insulting her boss. Bea was the only one that could insult Bill and even than it was all in good fun. Her knuckles turned white around the firearm. Her gaze cold, leveled up to the man with the mustache. "Knowing my profession do you really think I'm gonna let you and you're shitass friends gang bang me? I could easily cauterize you before you even got a chance to fuck."

Dan's eyes lit up. "Ah, see, I knew you'd say something like that. That is why--" His hand trailed down along her shoulder. "We've packed reinforcements."

Beatrix shot her head up and turned to see another man appear from the shadows. This guy was wearing a white suit with a blue tie; he was Hispanic in appearance with a jagged appearance in his hand he held a threatening looking syringe.

Mustache man laughed at Beatrix's reaction to seeing the new syringe wielding arrival. "All makes sense now eh? You think your all tough shit right now honey, but in a few minutes you aint gunna have no choice but to lay down and play nice. Works every time eh Rick?"

Rick smiled sleazily, "That's right...works like a charm. She wanted to fuck me anyways...too bad she won't be able to remember most it now." He took a step closer, gun still raised as the Hispanic man came up behind Beatrix, the syringe needle prepped and oozing every pervert's favorite date rape drug, Rohypnol.

Mustache man took a handful of Beatrix's blonde hair in his grubby hand, yanking it, "Just a little prick and then a couple not so little ones eh boys?" He laughed in his annoyingly loud laugh. The others chuckled. "Be good enough and I might even keep ya." The Hispanic man was now right next to Beatrix, he raised the needle and brought it down on her upper arm.

Beatrix had been watching that needle as a frightened child anticipated the chicken poxs vaccine. Her heart rate picked and she felt it beat harshly against her chest. It hovered inches above her skin ready to pierce, that child facade faded and she reacted. One hand removed from the gun and shot out like a snake striking it's pray, her hand latched around the wrist of the Hispanic man. Without a second delay she snapped his wrist as if it were a twig. The man dropped the syringe to the floor and sprang away with a scream. He was clutching to his now deformed hand, cursing in a foreign tongue. Beatrix stood there with an amused expression. Slender brows rose as she skimmed over the three other men. "Anyone else?" She chimed. Her hand held up and digits extended, she slowly curled long white fingers into a fist, knuckles cracking in the process.

"That, was fucking stupid you cunt!" Mustache man roared, taking a cautious step back. There was a loud clicking sound as Rick pulled back the hammer on his gun. "One more move and I'm just gunna go ahead and kill you anyways you bitch."

"Dan you asshole," mustache glared at Dan, "This one's far too much trouble. I aint gunna get my face busted in just for some pussy even it is good."

Rick, who looked rather angry now, stepped forward, the butt of his gun pressing hard into Beatrix's cheek. His once warm blue eyes were now nothing more than hallow cold orbs. Mustache man bent down and picked up the dropped syringe. He handed it to Rick looking like a true coward. "You do it Rick, don't fuck it up. I'm losing my patience."

Rick took the syringe in his non-gun hand and held it right in front of Beatrix's eyes. "Maybe I'll just stick it in one of those pretty blue eyes of yours, you fucking bitch!"

Mustache man didn't seem to like that idea much. "No, no...just as planned for Christ's sake..." He appeared to be losing his cool.

So, this had all been planned out. She shoulda known. But than again, she did know. Beatrix had had that gut feeling; she didn't want this assignment to begin with. Although she had been given the choice to go or not she still felt as if she had been swindled into it.

Blue orbs stared at the opposing needle. She could feel the cold metal of the gun to her cheek. Sweat started to form on her forehead. Bea stuck herself into this and she could jump out. Nonchalantly she tilted the gun in her hand, barrel aimed, Rick was only a few inches from her form. If she was going to do something she had to do it now. Her finger pressed on the trigger. A loud bang could be heard, the bullet wedging into Rick's gut.

"Bitch!" Dan yelled his face red with fury.

Beatrix quickly ducked down before a shot could be taken at her own head. Long leg extended and swung around hard against the back of Dan's legs causing the man to fall over. She sprang forward and ducked behind the couch. That blonde head popped up over the edge, gun poised at the man with the mustache. Blue orbs burned. Rick went down with a loud scream, clutching at his stomach. He fell onto the floor in a fetal position and proceeded to bleed to death all over the ground. It was a terrible and slow way to die.

Mustache man watched all of this happen with a look of utter freight on his face, he backed up. "Dan, you asshole," he yelled as the other man went sprawling next to the screaming form of Rick.

"I came here to kill you, not fuck you, and I plan on sticking to my assignment." Her finger tensed on the trigger.

Mustache man sneered, "Well, looks like the plans changed bitch!" In fast draw style he reached behind his blazer and spun out a revolver. But, apparently the guy was no Bill. He lost his grip on the gun during the maneuver and the weapon went spinning into the corner of the room. 'Fuck!" he yelled and dove behind a small nearby chair. "Look," he called from behind the furniture, "We'll work something out...forget this ever happened." The guy was a typical swindler. "I'll pay you whatever you want, alright?"

This brought a cold and bitter laugh from the blonde. That scared little girl was long gone and all that remained was a blood thirsty killer. "I don't bargain well especially when lives are on the line--" Beatrix trailed off her gaze springing to Dan whom was trying to make a clean get away. "Nah-uh." 9mm aimed and the trigger was pulled. Dan let out a scream as his legs gave way from under him. Bea had lodged a bullet in the back of his calf muscle. That had to hurt. "You stay right where you are," she sneered between clenched teeth.

Gun was reposed to her original target. "Now, you're gonna stay there like a good shitass-pimp and answer me a few questions. I'd ask your buddy over there but his leg must hurt real bad."

From behind his hiding place, Mustache man cringed as he watched Dan go down. "Shit!" He licked his lips, "Alright, alight...ask me whatever you want ok! Just don't fucking shoot me..." He sounded pretty damn pathetic. "I don't know much...just...augh..." he made a sad noise in his throat, "...jesus..." The man sounded really scared. For somebody who had acted so tough before, he was turning out to be something of a disappointment.

Beatrix found this man to be so pathetic she wasn't even sure if he deserved to die. It seemed almost too honorable. A gift he shouldn't receive. Her lips curled into a frown. Unlike herself she knew this man would be truthful, especially with a gun aimed at his head. "First question; why'd you set me up? Did you think it was funny, to tempt a killer? Or are you just that fucking stupid."

There was a long pause from behind the chair as the man attempted to collect his thoughts. "I...I...I didn't think you were going to actually be a real killer...I thought Dan was just shitting me...ya know exaggerating," he cleared his throat nervously, "It...was something of a game. I've been looking for some new whores. Dan told me he knew of this guy..er...Bill who ran a group of female assassins. I thought that was pretty fucking funny. Dan had done some business with them...so we set it up...for shits and giggles ya know." He paused, "Look...I'm sorry...it was just for some fun..."

"Oh, it's been a real blast," she spat between clenched teeth. Intense blue eyes stared at the chair; she could easily see the back of his head and his lower torso. This man was so pathetic, Beatrix found herself having an inner debate. It wasn't completely against her code of conduct to let this pimp-ass off the hook. But, if she killed him her satisfaction level would decrease and she felt as though she would drop a level in stature. He had caused her so much trouble and it could have been avoided. Glaring Beatrix flexed her fingers and pulled back the hammer.

"You can be as sorry as you want but that ain't gonna change a goddamn thing. You fucked with the wrong person and as sad and pitiful as you are--I can't let you get away with it." She effortlessly pulled back the trigger. The bullet whizzing across the room and smashing into the back of his head. A good amount of blood splattered on the floor along with a few skull fragments.

Her face stood emotionless as she rose to her feet and took threatening steps to Dan, whom was squirming on the floor in agony. Beatrix shook her head with a 'tsk-tsk'. "You, you I have no trouble killing." With that she aimed and fired. She cocked her head to the side, rose the smoking barrel of the gun to her lips and blew softly, before twirling and holstering. "I'll be leaving now. Have fun bleeding to death." She sprinted over his twitching body and exited the hotel room.

* * *

It was hot...almost miserably so. The afternoon sun baked the stones that composed much of Bill's oriental garden/courtyard. There was just the slightest breeze. Small insects flew this way and that. There was hardly any shade to be seen. Even the grass seemed to wilt under the intensity of the heat. In the middle of the courtyard Bill appeared to be exercising some of his numerous demons. He was barefoot, shirt unbuttoned. He was going through a long sword form with a ferociousness that spoke of more than perhaps a simple practice session. He was covered in a visible sheen of sweat.

Obviously he had not been expecting any company...Beatrix included. At her approach he stopped, lowering his sword. He turned towards her slowly, hair blowing across his face. He smiled broadly and genuinely. But one look at her and he knew something was wrong...the smile slowly faded. "What happened Kiddo?" His voice was laced with concern.

Beatrix stood there in the middle of the oriental garden. She wore a pair messy trimmed jean capris, a soft indigo shaded t-shirt; the sleeves rolled up to appear more like a tank top than an actual t-shirt, and she wore a pair of sandals to finish off the outfit. Blonde locks of hair were pulled back into a tight braid, loose strands settled against her void features. She chose to ignore the hint of concern in Bill's question. Instead she tilted her chin down, blue hues frozen as they settled on him. "I hate you," she whispered eerily.

Bill cocked his head to the side mulling over these words. "Well..." he began slowly, turning fully towards her, "...that's your prerogative I suppose." He bent and slid his sword into its scabbard setting it down the cobblestones. He sat down casually on one of the steps, attempting to wipe the dripping sweat off of his face.

"Come...," he patted the spot next to him, "sit down and tell me how much you hate me..." He appeared calm but there was a definite edge to his movements...as if he had suddenly become aware of his own mistake.

Beatrix was reluctant at first to take the invite but eventually gave in and settled beside him. Her legs were bent and she settled crossed arms on them, leaning forward a little in a mild sway. Her gaze was fixated on the cobblestones under her feet. Silence perused a couple of moments before Beatrix spoke up. Her tone was calmer but it was clear she was in fact masking her fury.

"A note before I go and tell all; next time a client asks for me personally, send someone else." She shot him a chilling glare before resting her head on her knees.

Bill turned his head and watched her talk, looking at her in his trademark intense expression. His frown deepened as she continued on. "The Pussy-Cat was the club I was supposed to find my target at. I waited and became--preoccupied." She wasn't about to go and tell Bill how she fucked up. She probably never would unless he could figure it out and so far she was leaving no clues to the puzzle. "Fuckers ambushed me. I wasn't sent there to kill, I was sent there to be a whore. Everything was so screwed up I had trouble piecing it together. You're buddy, Dan, he planned it all. Set me up. They were gonna drug me up with Rohypnol. I wasn't sure if I could handle it but I snapped out of it. I wouldn't be Quick-Draw Kiddo if I couldn't." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "All four are dead."

When she had finished, he turned away squinting into the sunlight. "Fuckers..." he whispered viciously. "Shit..." It was obvious that Bill was unsettled by this turn of events. He sat silent for a few minutes. "Ok...your royally pissed at me...I can understand that," he admitted finally. Actually, this news was far more disturbing to him than he was letting on. He had never had one of his Vipers set up in such a manner. It was low and completely tasteless. And the fact that it had been Beatrix only made it worse. He'd personally go and kill each and every one of those fucking assholes right now if Beatrix hadn't already done it herself. He had no doubt that she had made the experience very painful. He was much to blame for the whole thing, he knew that. But he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Suddenly he turned towards her, "Did any of those fuckers touch you?" It just came out...he hadn't intended to say it...it was more of a thought. One that made his blood boil. Well, too late...he'd said it. He played along, watching her closely.

Her head picked up and turned to him. Pink lips were parted an inch in a momentary shock. She found that question be very un-Bill-like but it was comforting to know he cared, in his own twisted way. Beatrix shook her blonde head. "No, Bill, they didn't touch me." Her tone took on a wave of sentiment but it vanished. She was supposed to be royally pissed off at him and here she was starting to feel something for his concern. Elbows bent on her knees, palms upturned so she could nestle her chin there. Her gaze tore away.

"When they tried I broke a hand and wedged a bullet in some guy's gut." She wanted to confide in him and tell him how scared she was. That she let her emotions get in the way when one of the first things Bill ever taught her was to compress all human emotion. But she wouldn't tell that tall tale.

Bill nodded. Secretly glad she hadn't reacted weirdly to his accidental question. He chuckled, smiling openly at her description of her killings. "That's my Kiddo." he stretched his legs out, leaning back, "Yet I'm getting this weird sense that your not telling me everything. It just doesn't make sense to me that you would walk into a trap. I thought I educated you pretty well on that kind of thing." His voice was still even and casual, but there was a definite hard undertone to it. "It concerns me. You were lucky...well...your good..but you were also lucky. You were supposed to get this guy at this...Pussy-Cat club correct? How in the hell could you be ambushed so openly?" He shrugged, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid." Casual...yet somehow probing.

Eyes darted to him and flashed with a brief alarm. She quickly averted and tongue flicked out to wet her suddenly very dry lips. Beatrix had to make a decision. Bill was smart and she should have expected him to see the flaws in her story. She gritted her teeth and took a distasteful facade. "It wasn't at the club. It was in a hotel room." She turned her head to see his bewildered expression. She had to elaborate. "There was this--guy--at the bar...and we started to chat. That's what I became preoccupied with. A guy. And I was enjoying myself because it wasn't you, it was the complete opposite." She raked a hand through her bangs in a discontented manner. "I feel head over heels for him. Enough so that I went back to his hotel room." She gave him a look. "Let me finish--That's where I was ambushed in the hotel room. I became the pray and walked right into the trap. I don't know how I could've been so stupid!" Her tone picked up on anger, hostility towards herself. Clearly she had mentally beat herself during the flight home already. "I forgot everything all cause there was this cute guy with big blue eyes." She paused. "Lecture me if you want, Bill. But, I'm more than aware of what I did."

Bill stared at Beatrix, mouth slightly agape, brown eyes hard. "Wait...," he turned over so he was now facing her, "You went to some fucking jerk's hotel room because he had big blue eyes and he was cute?" he spat out these last words. "What are you some 16 year old, giggling-" he held up his hand, stopping himself. He took a deep breath. "I'm completely shocked not to mention disappointed. I thought you knew better...fuck that, I thought you were beyond that sort of thing. Apparently I was wrong." It was obvious Bill was starting to get a little angry. "And what's this about...'he wasn't you so I wasn't enjoying myself'?" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "They baited you with some cock and you fell for it! JESUS! You're an assassin Kiddo, not a cocktail waitress who lays down for any dick that comes long. You're fucking lucky to be alive!" He stopped, she'd called it. Of course, he couldn't help himself...the whole thing was incomprehensible. Bill often failed to realize that Beatrix, despite being a trained assassin, was still a young woman. "You were going to fuck him weren't you? " He added venomously and completely inappropriately.

Beatrix had been gearing herself up for this but apparently she didn't adjust the breaks accurately. She sat up to a full posture, her body turned to him. Slender brows knit together and her facade clearly read pissed off. Deep down she knew he was right. She had told him that she knew it was wrong and stupid but had to exaggerate it. Subconsciously she knew this was why she had fallen so easily for the 'nice' guy because she was stuck with the 'bad' guy. She sat there, locked in a death glare with her boss. Bea slowly leaned her head forward, her face coming inches from his, and she replied to his question in a challenging undertone, "Maybe I was." Brows rose. "Why? Does that make you--jealous?"

Bill's eyes widened slightly as Beatrix leaned forward. His nostrils were flared, jaw set in anger. They sat in this death glare for a few more seconds after Beatrix proposed her question. WWIII was going on in Bill's mind, although his expression remained as hard as ever. Finally, he opened his mouth. "Yes," he admitted in a soft murmur. "It makes me immensely jealous," there was nothing but raw honesty in his voice.

Beatrix just stared. She was expecting some kind of lashing other than verbal for that remark and she surprised to be getting blunt honesty. A quick note ran through her mind to remind herself that Bill could be more truthful than she ever could be. Her expression softened but she wasn't going to melt completely. "Okay--" Her face lingered close to his and long digits roamed up to gingerly cup against his face. Beatrix than leaned in, soft pink lips brushed against his before placing a smudge of a kiss to his upper lip. Following the unexpected event she tilted her head down and averted her gaze, her hands remained. This time she was going to stay and see what her actions brought instead of walking away.

Bill had been wanting this for so long and it was odd to finally have it happen. Dreamlike in a completely un-corny sort of way. Here they were lounging on the steps of his Oriental garden on one the hottest days of the year. Somehow fitting. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He had always loved the feel of her long elegant hands on his face. Her kiss was soft yet meaningful. He could feel her eyelashes brush his chin tilted her head down. He remained unmoving for a few seconds, eyes still closed...taking the whole thing in. He opened his eyes and gently removed one of her hands with his own. Moving slowly he placed her hand on his chest over his heart. He gave her a small apologetic smile for the sheen of sweat that still remained. All of his previous internal conversations about distance and self preservation seemed to fade at this moment. "That's a very lonely place," he whispered, referring to the placement of her hand. He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but changed his mind. He leaned forward, moving his head slightly to the side so that they were cheek to cheek...not the expected action. His arm came up to wrap around Beatrix's shoulder, his hand resting on the back of her head. It was almost as if Bill was giving a loving embrace. Unthinkable.

Unthinkable but not unwelcome. The hand had remained to his cheek now moved down to drape across his shoulder and curve delicately around his neck. Beatrix had stuck around this time and the response she received had been worth the wait. There was a slow but potent realization forming in her head. As much as she wanted to fall for the younger soft hearted man she was falling for the older hard hearted man. Not that she had any complaints about it--for the moment. She brushed her cheek against his and nestled her face against his neck. Bill was sweaty but Beatrix was starting perspire as well being that they were sitting under a hot desert sun. All of her anger she felt towards him had evaporated but that brought more anger towards herself for sinking into such a show of emotion. But she wasn't going to back down and decided to store away her anger. Bea spoke softly, breath hitting against his neck, "I know. I've got that same place."

Bill smiled softly at her words, leaning into her. He was doing his damndest to not think about the close proximity of her body and concentrate on what really mattered at the moment. "Well then," he spoke in that rare soft tone of voice, ".I suppose us cold lonely hearts should stick together." He ran his hand through her hair, staring at the blonde locks reflecting in the sun. So beautiful. No, more than beautiful, gorgeous. He pulled his head back so they were now looking at one another face to face. She was staring back at him, the sheen of sweat beginning to gleam on her skin, blue eyes luminescent in the bright light. What he wouldn't give to know what was going on in her mind right at that moment. He realized, with a pang of irony and perhaps a little regret, that despite all his efforts, he was no different than any other man. Didn't all men wonder about that at moments like this? Didn't they all want to delve into that feminine mind just for a second and grab up its secrets. In the end, murdering bastards were still men. He smiled faintly. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Blue eyes stared into those brown for awhile longer. Unlike women, men were easier to figure out during certain situations. Beatrix could take a wild guess to what Bill was thinking right than and she knew she'd be more or less on the dot. When it came to what was going on in her own mind, her thoughts would always be a mystery. She canted her head. "That was...nice." A smirk tugged at the side of her lips but she masked it with a sly smile. That wasn't the type of penny he wanted to be tossed. Her gaze wandered away from him and settled on a lotus tree, not yet in full bloom. A sparrow was perched on one of the long branches. "I needed that, Bill. I needed to know that not all of male populous are sick perverted bastards. You've still got your plain bastards out there," her words were soft leveled but held a spark of sarcasm.

Bill smiled. He should have known better. Beatrix had an iron clad curtain over her inner thoughts, maybe someday he would be allowed to peek in. He followed her gaze to the unbloomed lotus tree. He considered her comments for a moment. "Sad but true Kiddo. There are always going to sick perverted bastards out there...they've been there since the dawn of time. I don't see them falling extent anytime soon. As far as your 'plain bastards' as you so gently put it," he turned towards her again, "Well, who am I to make amends for them?" He smiled, "I may be many things, but at the very least I'm willing to fess up to it...no excuses," there was a definite sense finality in his voice when he said that.

A smile, or close to it came to grace her finely tanned features. She turned her head back to him and she placed a hand to his shoulder. "The fact that you are willing to fess up makes you a king among all those other bastards." She spoke these words in a prestigious manner as one would use when dubbing a knight. Beatrix even laughed lightly and her smile widened enough to expose pearly whites. She let her hand fall back to her side.

Bill was a little taken back at her comment, but in a pleasant way. He laughed, "A king? Now...that is something I have never been called...even if it a king bastards. But from you, I'll take it." Then again, he'd take just anything from her. He brought his fingertips up to her cheek, "And you Kiddo...you are," he spoke in a majestic tone, "...a true woman among imposters...a diamond in the rough, a variable epitome of beauty and grace, the queen of hearts and," he dropped the act, "...quite possibly the most stunningly beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met." He blinked, surprised at his own rush of "sweet" words. Of course he meant them in every way but to actually say it, and so honestly, was a little shocking to him.

She blinked back at him returning the shock. But it dissipated quickly and faded over with pure bliss. It was this time that she found a new reason for her attraction to a murdering bastard. The sweet side. His sweet side was his best side and as rare as it was it was always worth the wait. Words didn't seem to fit and she wasn't about to go showing gratitude for the compliment. Instead she leaned back in, placed lips to his, and allowed him a more sentimental kiss, as to which, was hard to say. Beatrix lingered, her forehead resting against his, her breathing shallow but soft paced. She'd let actions speak for her words.

Bill was still reeling from his own words when Beatrix leaned in and kissed him. He had been very careful not to initiate anything thus far. He knew she could be easily scared off and he didn't want that. He imagined this was especially so after what he just happened to her. It was something he must respect. He tiled his head to the side, more than willing to receive whatever she was willing to give him. Closing his eyes, he took everything in; the feel of her soft lips, her forehead pressing against his own, the sound of her breathing, even the faint tickle of her bangs. It was sweet and sentimental. Perfect really.

Beatrix wanted to give him more than just a kiss and psychical contact. But, she knew that any further would be going over her own boundaries and she didn't want that. It was best to break it off here and let the tender, meaningful moment be a pleasant memory for them both. Though she found herself reluctant to pull away from him. Reluctance to not feel that body heat exchange or cascading emotions but also remembrance of when she broke it off months ago. A moment of bliss was quickly flipped over. "Bill--" she trailed in a hushed voice. More words would have followed if she had been able to think of any.

There was a definite hunger in Bill's eyes and he leaned in again...a far less sentimental kiss obviously on his mind, but when Beatrix spoke his name he stopped...lips millimeters from hers. He froze there. "Your right...," he murmured, still frozen n place, "Bad idea." With a look of pure reluctance he pulled away a few inches. His eyes scanned her face questionably. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her long fingers. "Perhaps a rain check?" he quipped, with an almost Bill-like smirk.

Beatrix was glad she spoke his name when she did because she was sure if he kissed her again she'd go right along with that bad idea. Her head remained tilted downwards but blue eyes were picked up to him.

"Sounds good," she replied gently. Bea was still happy and wore that smile to prove it but her eyes sparkled with humor. "Actual rain would sound even better," she added, her tone returning to a normal level. The hand Bill wasn't still clinging to was used to rake through the bangs that had been plastered to her forehead, and disheveled them to the sides. "I couldn't agree more," Bill replied, his tone of voice weighted perhaps be some double meaning. But that vanished as he sat up...realizing for the first time that the stone steps weren't all that comfortable. "Next best thing...going inside and getting something to drink." He stood up, helping Beatrix do the same. Not that she needed any, but he seemed to be unwilling to let go of her hand. He finally let go and retrieved his sword.

He motioned for her to lead the way silently and padded barefoot behind her into the shade of the house.


	12. Paco

**Chapter 12: **_Paco_

The remainder of the day was pleasant as were the weeks that followed. The dry and hot season was coming to an end and the dry and wet season was approaching. In some ironic way the rainy season was a busy season. A new assignment was designated to a Viper each week. A selected few were put on missions together but usually they were one-on-one assignments. The only perk to the rainy season was the dough that it brought in as well as the lack of boredom.

Rain was coming down in heavy sheets one afternoon as Beatrix drove down the muddy road. The wipers on the car were on full power but it was still hard to see. Bea was leaning close to the wind shield as she maneuvered through the rain at a slow speed of twenty-five. Unlike her companions she drove safely. As she was nearing close to the turn into the street Bill lived a medium size pick up truck came flying down the road. Beatrix slammed her foot on the break and she did a nice 360 degree spin into the telephone pole. Her body jolted and her head hit hard against the window causing the glass to crack on impact.

She recovered quickly and slipped out of the car. Any other person that had just been in a car accident would be shaken up but Beatrix was far from being shaken up. She was furious. She stalked out of the car, blue eyes squinting through the rain at the pickup truck and the form that stood beside it. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, Budd?" She yelled through the rain.

Only one person drove a pick up truck and was stupid enough to drive like that. "Get down!" Was the reply back that she wasn't expecting.

Slender brows rose in question. "What?" She turned her wet blonde head to the main road where a van was approaching. She watched as the van passed by them, a shadowed figure came out from the window, threw something, and then drove by. Eyes went wide. "Shit," she muttered as she made a mad dash to the opposite side of the street. A large explosion followed seconds after, the force of the blast sending her form to hit the mud hard. Hands over her head Beatrix peered up to Budd's clouded form. "Explain yourself!"

"Some shitasses thought Bill's last assignment was a fluke. Sons of bitches followed me here." He yelled back as he was crouched behind the pick up. He looked up to watch the flames on the farther side of the street, slowly beginning to way down from the rain.

Bill had been reading peacefully, stretched out on his couch...when a distant hallow blast made him look up. He scowled. It sounded well, like a grenade blast actually. It may be Mexico, but grenade blasts were far from common. Suspicion and a good amount of curiosity roused Bill from his comfortable position. He slipped on his shoes. "Fucking raining..," he mumbled grabbing his car keys. He didn't particularly like the idea of leaving at the moment...he was expecting a guest and the weather was far from pleasant. But that blast had sounded far too close for comfort. He got into his car...he was still favoring the GT Viper, and headed off down the road in the general direction of where he had heard the blast.

Beatrix and Budd had not been waiting long before another car came by. But it was not Bill's car that came there way and slowly halted to a stop. The car was a burgundy colored Cadillac Seville a late 70's model. Definitely not Bill's taste, that and the driver was driving slowly and carefully.The driver sat there for a few moments, apparently assessing the situation through the rain splattered windshield. Then the door swung open and a man stepped out into the downpour. The man was tall and most definitely of full Native American origins. He appeared to be in his mid 60's but looked to have aged well and had pleasant distinguished features. His hair was long, very long, falling down well past his waist. It was almost entirely silver in color. He was dressed well in black suit and slacks. He appeared to one of the few people who could pull off wearing a bolo tie without looking completely silly. In the middle of the tie a large turquoise stone was set it matched the one he wore in a large ring on his right index finger. He came towards Beatrix and Budd with a self assured and calm manner, his head swiveling from side to side to take in the scene. His dark eyes darted from Budd to Beatrix.

"What happened here?" His voice was deep and contained little of the stereotypical Native American 'accent.' "Are you folks alright?" He seemed friendly enough, but there was a definite sense that this man was familiar with control.

Budd and Beatrix had been in an intense argument when a beaming set of headlights cut them off. Both watched in alert suspicion as the vehicle stopped and a man stepped out. Beatrix looked like a wet mop that had just been mud wrestling, and somehow acquired a small lack on her temple that trailed a line of blood. Budd appeared similar to his counterpart except for the fact his chin was rather sore, as to why was a mystery. Their caution level went down when it turned out not to be one of the grenade wielding assholes. Beatrix put on a calmer but vaguely distressed demeanor to mask her present anger and need to strangle Budd; as the man approached. "We're fine, thank you," she spoke in a high tone of voice to be heard over the rain.

Budd held a much different facade. Brows were knit together in suspicion of the stranger. He looked so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. That and the rain was making it just a tad hard to distinguish his true features. He stepped forward and up beside the tall blonde. "Actually, ya mind giving us a ride?"

He received a death glare from Beatrix. He casually leaned into her and muttered, "You wanna walk those six miles in the rain, lil missy?"

Beatrix scowled, "Yes." He had a point but she was just playing stubborn. Not to mention she was being more cautious than Budd was. Budd held a frown and replied, "Well, I don't." He turned his head back up to the Native American gentlemen. "We're headin' just down the road. Number 101. That is if it ain't too much trouble." If this man was smart he would have noticed that neither of the stranded told what happened and they didn't plan to.

The Native American man watched the exchange between Beatrix and Budd. He seemed undaunted by the sheet of rain that was beginning to drench him. He took note of their appearances, their demeanor, their accents and the fact that they didn't even get close to answering his question. This man was very observant even in the pouring rain. He recognized Budd, Bill's younger brother...who appeared to not quite recognize him back. The sopping glaring blonde, he assumed was one of Bill's female Viper's. At this moment it was impossible to tell if he gave his approval on this one or not. Later.

"Very well," he inclined his head towards Budd, knowing full well where Number 101 was, "It should not be too much trouble at all. Please, get in." He motioned towards the Cadillac. One side of the backseat was occupied by a large blanket and leather bag. With Budd happily at shotgun and Beatrix in cautiously in the back, the man restarted the car and headed down the road.

They had been driving for about a minute, when a pair of headlights came zooming towards them in the opposite direction. The driver of this car was obviously driving less cautiously. The car went flying by, a black and water spraying blur. "I believe that was Bill," the Native American man spoke up in a matter of fact tone and there was a faint trace of humor in his voice as well. He continued down the road, glancing in the rearview mirror. "He will have seen us and recognized." As if on cue, there was a screeching sound from behind them, as Bill pulled the car into a donut to follow them. "Reckless fool...," the Native American man mumbled under this breath.

Shortly, they reached Bill's hacienda, which at the moment looked like it was surrounded by a moat. The Cadillac pulled into the driveway. Bill's GT pulled in behind it. Everyone proceeded to get out and back into the rain. Bill came towards them, hair drenched and falling into his face. He looked a little confused at the whole situation. He shot Budd and Beatrix a look, that clearly communicated, 'What the fuck? No wait...Tell me later.' He continued towards the Native American man who was currently hefting the bag out from the back seat. The man turned and shouldered his bag. He looked at Bill very seriously. Bill stood in front of him equally as serious. It was odd to see Bill take a submissive stance in front of anybody. Then, slowly a broad grin spread across the Native American's face, "Bill!" Bill was grinning likewise. Then quite unashamedly, the two men hugged.

"Paco, you old bastard," Bill slapped the man's back as they broke the embrace. "Figures it would be pouring like hell when you arrive."

Paco laughed, "It appears the Earth is aware of my sins."

Bill seemed to find this very funny and laughed, throwing his arm around the somewhat taller man's shoulders, "Come inside. Let's get out of this shit."

Budd followed inside. He now knew perfectly well who this man was and he wasn't too thrilled. What bothered him more was that Bill had been so considerate as to not tell Budd that Paco was stopping by. He stood in the doorway with Beatrix who was removing her shoes so to not track mud into the house. Though, the mud and water dripping from their forms would be hard not to dampen the floor.

Shoes off, they followed the reunited couple into the living room. Beatrix watched the two men with great curiosity. She had no clue whom this man was. Probably one of Bill's father figures. She had only met one; Pai Mei. This man, Paco, appeared more--normal but that didn't help ease her discomfort. She made a casual saunter behind the bar and grabbed up a towel which she used to wipe away the mixture of mud and blood from her face. She continued to try and make herself more presentable with little success.

Budd came over and up behind Beatrix obviously not keen on joining in on the reunion. He grumbled to himself and grabbed up another towel. Bea leaned over to Budd and whispered to his ear, "That is--?"

"Paco, a father of Bill's." Bea nodded her wet blonde head. She had been correct. Blue eyes than traveled down to dispose of the mud on her blouse. Her mind began to wonder as to if she still had any clothes stored here from her stay a few months ago. She doubted it. So, now cleaning her current outfit with a towel would have to do. Besides, she wanted to find out more on this Native American.

A little information on Paco:

Paco (pronounced Pay-co) was full blooded Navajo. His real name was "Red Eagle," but he tended to go by Paco..which simply means "Eagle." His father was a shaman and high elder in the Navajo nation. As a young man Paco was "excommunicated" so to speak, from the Navajo nation for killing another man within his tribe. He has spent the many years since as a renegade, anarchist and assassin. He likes to think of himself as a shaman and mystic as well as a trained killer. He is a staunch purest, disgusted at his own people's turn from their traditional ways. He has, on a number of occasions, gone to a deadly extreme for his beliefs. Paco possesses a gentlemanly appearance and demeanor...but underneath lies a cold blooded killer. He has little attachments. He does not designate between men and women in any sort of hierarchal order, but he is a firm believer that women are far more effective killers. Obviously, Paco has had a number of influences over Bill.

Paco and Bill spent a few minutes reacquainting themselves...it had been over 10 years since they had seen one another. Drinks were served all around and the two men exchanged short synopsis of their last decades. Bill spent much of the time chuckling and being intensely focused on Paco's stories. It was odd to see Bill in an almost "son" like role. There was no missing the pride on his face when Paco gave his approval about his station in life;

"You have done well Bill," Paco nodded his head.

To Bill was a huge compliment, for Paco had been doing what Bill was currently doing over twenty years ago. It was obvious Paco's opinions meant a great deal to him.

"Now Bill," Paco leaned back on the couch, "You have yet to introduce me to this young lady...," he gestured to Beatrix, "I thought I taught you better." Paco had yet to really pay much attention to Budd...things were apparently not as warm between those two.

Beatrix was standing to the side of the couch were the two men were chatting happily. She had long since finished her drink had been hovering for the time being. Budd remained behind the bar filling up his second glass of beer. It was obvious that he wasn't too happy about Paco s visit. The man hadn't even exchanged a glance to the cowboy-wannabe.

"Of course," Bill grinned, "Paco...this is Beatrix name Black Mamba. She's one of my best employees. A real killer," he said this with a good amount of relish and pride, "...truly irreplaceable." There was just the slightest glint in his eyes.

Paco stood, shaking Beatrx's hand in a firm grip. "Pleased to meet you Beatrix," he inclined his silver head, "...a very interesting name you have." He regarded her for a moment with his dark gaze, "You remind me much of a woman who worked for me...well long before your time. She was a true gem."

The tall blonde canted her head in interest at this bit of information. A hint of a smile lingered across her pink lips at the kind word. At the present moment she didn t mind Paco. There was something about him that didn t settle right with her but she didn t dawn on it to a great extent. For now she keen on playing the polite, sweet blonde girl.

"Oh?" Bill inquired, "What happened to her?"

"Hrm...she was killed. I mourned her loss for sometime. Sadly, she was far too emotional and irrational." He paused, turning to look at Bill, "But. I eventually replaced her. Remember, nobody is irreplaceable Bill." Bill's pleasant expression had vanished.

Bea's slender brows wrinkled and blue eyes darted to catch Bill s reaction before coming back to the Native American. This was a conversation she could bring herself into. "Actually sir," she began in a level tone of voice, non-threatening in any manner and perhaps a hint of respect, "Its mercy, compassion, and forgiveness I lack. Not rationality." Hands slipped to settle on her hips. "So, Bill here has nothing to worry about." She flashed a reassuring smile.

"And," she held up a single digit. "If I might add, everyone is irreplaceable. No matter how hard you look you will never find someone quite like the original."

Budd mysteriously had come out from behind the bar suddenly. Hearing Bea he appeared anxious to get his two cents in on the subject. It also gave him reason to contradict Paco and perhaps get back on Beatrix s good side after what had happened. "I gotta agree with Bea on that one. I mean, hell, take my brother for instance. You can look all over the world and you ain't gonna find anyone that remotely resembles him. Everyone is one of a kind." He put on a lopsided grin and departed the room before he could get a scolding for that one. He had to shower anyway.

Paco watched Beatrix with a truly interested look on his wise face. He gave her a soft smile, "But you misunderstand me. I said irreplaceable not unoriginal. I do agree, everyone is one of a kind." He held up a well worn hand, "But, that does not mean that there is not somebody equally as original standing behind that individual." He inclined his head towards Bill who was currently quiet and frowning. "As the recently absent Budd so wisely put it, Bill here is certainly an original. A true one of a kind, but who are we to say that not another "Bill" is waiting to take his place. Why," he spread his hands out, "In many ways Bill took my place and I am just as much of an individual as he."

Bill gave Paco a small, almost nervous smile. Paco turned back to Beatrix, "Do you see what I am saying Beatrix? I can see you are a special woman. I can see that Bill thinks you are a special woman. But..." he looked at her closely, "...who is to say what woman waits in the wings behind you?' Bill's dark gaze darted over to Beatrix. He looked a tad uncomfortable, something else that did not suit him well.

Paco seemed aware of this, "Forgive me. Sometimes I tend to rant...a hazard of becoming old." he sat down on one of the bar stools. He patted Beatrix's long hand, with a smile, "Let me tell you about when I first met Bill." There was an almost audible eye rolling from Bill.

Paco chuckled, "Bill comes to me...a young man...and as cocky as a bull. He thinks he is quite something...with his long hippie hair, Eastern thought and kung fu," he snorted, "So we get into an argument...I cannot even remember what about."

"Politics," Bill chimed in from behind him.

"Ah, yes...politics. Well...we've both had quite a bit to drink...who knows what else. We end up getting into a fistfight. Bill was so ready to show me up any chance he got. Well...two minutes," he held up his fingers, "...and I had beat Bill into bloody submission." He leaned back on his stool, adjusting his bolo tie. "From that moment on...he listened to everything I had to teach him. I still see much of that young fool in him. I don't think my lessons with him are through yet."

Bill chuckled, "Whatever you say old man. Now," he stood, giving Beatrix an apologetic look, "I'm sure you are boring poor Beatrix to death."

"I doubt, no more than you do Bill." Paco retorted.

Bill laughed, slapping Paco on the back. "You have no idea."

Bea found was finding it scary to see that Paco and Bill acted similar in so many ways. It was easy to see where Bill got some of his personality 'perks' and flaws, in her eyes. For some unclear reason she wished Budd would hurry the hell up and keep her company while in the presence of the two older men. She shifted from one foot the other in an uncomfortable manner but she kept it hidden with an amused grin.

"Aye, Bill can bore you to death but he can do a hell of a lotta other things too." She gave Bill one of her looks before settling her gaze to Paco. "I surely would have loved to have seen Bill at his younger years. Hippie hair and all." She settled her body to lean against the counter, arms crossed over the surface. For some reason she felt more at ease standing than sitting. Her facade took on a poker expression. "But, honestly, Paco I d love to hear more stories about when Bill was younger. It'll give me a shit load more to throw at him when he starts pissing me off."

Paco laughed, "I like this one Bill...a real firecracker." He shook a finger in Bill's face, "You watch out for her, she's the type that will break hearts as well as limbs." He gave Beatrix a friendly wink. "I'll tell you all the stories you want Beatrix, hippie hair and all."

"Later," Bill looked somewhat amused, standing with his arms crossed. "And, I did not have hippie hair."

"Suit yourself," Paco slid off the stool. "Now, give me the grand tour," he waved an arm around the living room. Glad that Paco had stopped paying so much damn attention to Beatrix, Bill began showing the older man around.

* * *

The next evening Bill decided to have a little get together since Paco was visiting. He rarely did this for any visitor. But Elle and Vernita were both back from assignments and it seemed to be good timing. There were a few other guests there. Raul being one of them. A large BBQ was set out on the back porch. Chairs and tables were scattered about and a large amount of alcohol was sitting in various coolers and on the outside bar. It was a perfect evening for such an event. The rain had stopped to give away to a pleasant damp sunset.

Bill and Paco had spent the day out in the dessert...shooting and doing other such illegal manly things. They both returned just in time looking windburn and sun baked.

Vernita had been a little early and spent most of the time lounging out on one of the chairs...she looked pretty tired. Elle had arrived just in time for the food to be served. She seemed in good spirits surprising coming from her.

Voices became more animated as the sun set and the evening began.

Beatrix arrived to the BBQ late as always, but that didn't mean she didn't show up with style. She Sported a pair of slimming blue jeans, a gold belt taut around her waist, a black t-shirt that was fitting and flattering to her figure, a black leather jacket, and a pair of matching high heeled boots to top it off. She decided to go for the bad girl effect than anything remotely cute. Not that she was in a bad girl mood it was her preferred style for the afternoon. Locks of blonde hair were let down to frame her features and settle inches past her shoulders. Blue hues darted around the already arrived guests. She knew everyone there and held a different relationship with each of them. One thing she did come to notice was that Budd had yet to arrive. She had her guesses and almost; keyword almost, felt sympathetic for the guy.

There weren't a ton of people but an expectable amount. Enough to make it an enjoyable party. One thing Beatrix was keen on was making sure she behaved herself. And, that required some help. Boots clicked against the floor as she weaved her way through the crowd to approach the buffet table. Standing over the hoard of food was that define blonde counter part. Long fingers extended and snatched up a plate from the pile before moving in, in a stealthy manner.

"Hey Elle," she greeted with a pleasant smile. "Listen, you know me, I don't like small talk so I'm gonna get straight down to it. I'm sure you've met Paco and he seems like the man we don't wanna be fucking around with if you get my meanings." She raised a serious brow. "So, to make this party easy." She turned to face her. "I'll play nice if you play nice. Deal?"

Elle stared at Beatrix over the buffet table, taking her time chewing on a celery stick. She had wanted to say something smart about Bea's attire, but decided against it after the woman spoke. "Alright Bea," she chewed, "...that works okie dokie for me...I'm cool."

She motioned towards Paco with a recently snatched up carrot stick, "Yeah...weird guy. Reminds me too much of Bill." She snapped the carrot in half with a vicious bite.

Vernita hadn't moved much. She was sitting, legs crossed in a lounge chair, a drink in her dark graceful hand. A small group of Hispanic men, including Raul were crowded around her. She didn't seem to hate the attention and kept smiling broadly. It was hard to tell if she was laughing with them, or at them.

Bill hadn't missed Beatrix's entrance even though he didn't show it. He was lounged back in a chair looking weather-beaten, his hair in his face. He had thus far resolved to be fairly quiet. Paco was sitting next to him. He didn't seem uncomfortable at all around strangers. He chatted amiably and thus far had drank very little. He had nodded to Beatrix when she had walked by.

Somebody, one of the Hispanic men, decided to turn on some music. Soon, The Buena Vista Social Club was ringing throughout the backyard.

Beatrix was holding a spoon topped with a scoop of dipping sauce in her hand and she gave it a hard lash to the edge of the plate to dispose of it. "Aye, I'll agree on that one," the blonde established in a serious note. Her hand set down the spoon and moved to grab up a handful of chips.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a party to bemingling in." Plate in hand she turned on her heels and weaved her way back through the crowd.

Elle watched Beatrix turn and saunter away. "Bitch..." she mumbled under breath, cramming the rest of her carrot stick in her red lipped mouth. Deciding she had better things to do then hang around the buffet table she went and found herself a vacant lawn chair.

During her intricate set of weaving to nowhere in particular Beatrix stumbled to the conclusion that her half breed friend was yet to be seen. O-Ren must have been the only one still on assignment. Too bad. Her steps brought her up and behind the lounge chair that numerous men were flocked upon. She held an amused expression as she halted; her shadow casting over any sunbathing that Vernita was trying to accomplish. "Wow, Vernita, I never expected you to be a sex symbol," her references referring to the gathered gentlemen. She flashed them all a sly smile, long white digits taking up a chip to dip.

Vernita gazed up at Beatrix, "Heya Bea," she grinned, 'Hah! Well, you know how bad my Spanish is. For all I know they are telling me I look like a cow. But," she glanced at a man sitting next to her, "I highly doubt that." The men turned at Beatrix's arrival.

Raul stood, "Please," he offered Beatrix his chair, "...very good to see you again Beatrix," he smiled. "You enjoyed my party, yes?"

Meanwhile Bill and Paco were happy enough to sit and watch. They were the type of men who often preferred others to come to them then to have to get up and mingle.

"So...Bill," Paco turned to his former pupil, "I am watching this Beatrix and then I see you. If I didn't know you better, I would think that something has happened between you two."

Bill vaguely smiled, "Of course not. She's very attractive but I don't have to tell you that you're not that old yet."

"Hrm, yes...attractive one thing...all of your ladies are attractive...," Paco seemed pleased by this fact, "But...something more in this one."

"Too young for me," Bill replied curtly.

Paco snorted, "Hardly Bill...I know you better than that. You cannot lie to me. You never could."

"I don't involve myself with employees. You were the one who taught me that."

"Yes...that is true," Paco leaned back, reminiscing, "But, even I was prone to breaking my own rules."

Bill raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the other man, suddenly intrigued, "Oh? So, the truth finally comes out, after all these years."

Paco smiled, a distant smile from decades ago. "She was beautiful...much like this Beatrix...but hair dark as the night. A body...well..." he kissed his fingertips. Bill gave a knowing chuckle. "But, she more than that there was a fire inside of her...," he trailed off, lost in his own private thoughts.

"What happened?" Bill knew better there was always some ending.

"She broke my heart." Paco frowned, taking a long drink.

"Ah, I see." Bill turned his gaze away from Paco, squinting into the crowd of people, "What did you do?"

"I killed her," Paco's dark eyes shone like volcanic stones. Bill had very little reaction to this, he simply nodded.

Beatrix settled herself into the now vacant chair. She held a calm facade mixed with a gracious undertone. Blue eyes picked up to Raul. "Yeah, I did for a change." She canted her head down. "How's your carpet doing?"

The whole carpet thing was now a friendly joke that was shared. The man chuckled and slapped a hand to his chest. "It is good, thank you, Beatrix." Raul faltered his laugher and put on a sterner expression. "And might I add you look lovely tonight."

A smirk crossed her pink glossed lips as a dramatic sigh passed. She turned her head in Vernita's direction. "Men never learn do they?" Her smirk remained as she popped a chip in her mouth and chewed contently.

Raul's face broke into a grin, "Very well Beatrix..very well...best since you have not been there," he said with a wink and sat down beside them quickly getting into a conversation with one of his buddies.

Vernita laughed at Beatrix's men comment, "No Bea...they don't...kinda feel sorry for the bastards..but it's kinda cute too." She took a large sip from her drink.

The night progressed without much incident. Everybody seemed pretty chilled out and nobody had thus far gotten too drunk. The music continued. A few more people showed up including a group of women.

At some point Paco got up and began to mingle. Bill had become preoccupied with talking to one of the newly arrived women he seemed to have known her previously. The tall Native American slowly made his way over to where Beatrix was sitting. Vernita had long abandoned her chair to talk with a couple of guests she knew.

Paco inclined his head, sitting down in Vernita's vacant spot. "I hope you do not mind that I sit here Beatrix." He seemed to like to say her name. "I have not had a chance to talk with you since yesterday. We had a good conversation started." Paco seemed to always talk in his very straightforward and honest form of speaking.

The tall blonde was sitting in the chair, one leg crossed over the other, hands settled on the arms of the chair, in a comfortable manner. She had been sitting and watching the numerous people mingle with one another. At times she enjoyed the simpleness of people watching. Her attention was immediately refocused as the Native American took a seat beside her and she cast away her current actions.

She held a welcoming smile on her finely tanned facial appearance. "Not at all. Please sit," she insisted. "Aye, we had a very good conversation going. "Now it appears as though we can continue it." It was a pleasure to have the unexpected company but Beatrix wasn't entirely sure she liked the man. Something about him intrigued her and she couldn't place a finger on it.

Paco smiled in that gentle sagely manner of his. He folded his weathered, ringed hands across his lap looking with Beatrix into the crowd of people. "There is much that can be discussed. I can tell you more about Bill. I can tell you about myself. You can tell me about yourself. There are endless possibilities. Though first, I must say I find people fascinating and disgusting." He pondered this for a moment. "We are both gods and vermin and we can be both at the same time." He turned his dark eyes on her, "Do you understand what I am saying Beatrix?"

Beatrix nodded her blonde head sternly. She knew exactly what he meant and it didn't take any personal offense to it but understanding. Her body leaned back in the chair, arms folding across her chest casually. "Going back to those choices on topics to discuss--I say the night is young and we can get in a snip it of each. That is, if you are up to it." She raised mischievous brows but the action washed out quickly.

"Good choice...choosing all of them that is," Paco leaned back. "Well, I will start with the easiest then...Bill." He narrowed his eyes at Bill who was currently engaged in an animated discussion with a blonde woman. "Hrm...no...," he turned his gaze on Beatrix, "...let me start with you. I realize I telling you about yourself was not one of our options...but I just made it one." The friendly warm tone of voice was ever-so-slowly being replaced by something far colder and calculated. "I do not miss much Beatrix and I have not missed the way you look at Bill now and then. I would hope you realize that any naive hopes of catching and taming a man like Bill are far beyond even your abilities. You see," his voice continued its slow dissention into that of a killer, "I care for Bill very much. He is like a son to me. I would be very angry if you were to hurt him in any way..." now the voice became threatening. "Bill's a hard man but he is not invulnerable...no man in invulnerable. Especially to a woman." He looked her full in the face, "I would snap your neck like a twig if you ever hurt him." he then looked away leaning back, "I do mean that in the most respectful way."

Her jaw fell and blue eyes widened. Collecting herself, Beatrix stifled an uneasy laugh. "Oh my God." She trailed off, collecting herself further. The polite act she was putting on vanished instantly. "You're threatening me," she stated rather flabbergasted by the whole thing. She knew there was something off about this man. He was similar to Bill but one thing Bill knew that Paco didn't. No one can control Black Mamba.

Her body leaned across the side the arm of her chair, her face coming inches from his, blue eyes sparking with a deadly fire. "You may appear old and wise but you sure as hell aren't," she snapped back. "Do you think you can scare me off with those controlling bitch ass threats? I think not."

Her voice level dropped dangerously low. "One thing you didn't realize about me is that I'm the deadliest woman in the world and before you even laid a finger on me, I'd snap it just like a twig." She cocked her head, blonde locks falling into her vision, glaring him down. "And, I mean that in the 'most' respectful manner."

Paco appeared completely unaffected by Beatrix's angry turn. In fact, he didn't even look at her...he seemed to be examining a group of trees behind the yard. "You're a silly young girl...that doesn't mean I don't like you or respect you...but you're still silly. You will grow out of it or you will die. It's that simple." He finally turned to look at her, a blazing look in his eyes, "I have every right to talk how I wish to you. I have earned it, you have not."

He snorted, "Deadliest woman in the world...I do not know what bullshit Bill has been fooling you with to charm you into doing...whatever...but I assure you I have known far deadlier in my day."

He sniffed, "You do not scare me Beatrix. I find you highly intriguing but far from scary. It is alright to hate me it does not bother me. I only tell you these things because you are too young and naive to know better and because I wish to protect Bill from your intentions."

The fire in those intense blue eyes continued to ignite. Even Bill didn't manage to crawl under skin this bad. Long fingers were clenched to the arm of the chair, her knuckles beginning to turn white. "How the fuck do you know what my intentions are?" She questioned between clenched teeth.

"If you truly believe my intentions are to take your little boy away from his daddy than you've got it all wrong. I would never mean to hurt Bill." She trailed off and let her body recoil. "We have a love, hate relationship. But I don't know why that is any of your fucking business. You haven't seen Bill in, how many years? And one of the first things you do is go integrating one of his employees. That's hitting it low, isn't it? Or is that you have protective issues. Well, Paco, I wouldn't worry about me hurting your little Bill but that I may hurt you."

For the first time since this little turn in conversation, Paco was beginning to show signs of true anger. He turned on Beatrix, "How dare you," he sputtered for words, almost as out of place as Bill doing the same, "You know NOTHING!" He hissed, "Bill's business is my business you cannot speak of things you do not understand. How dare you..." He looked her up and down, as if scrutinizing something truly vile, "If you worked for me I'd have put you in your place along ago."

He stood up to his full height, "If you feel the need to hurt me," his lip twisted, "...as you so delicately put it..." he spread out his arms, "...feel free Beatrix."

Heads had begun to turn as they conversation became more heated. As Paco stood, even more turned to look. Bill had stopped his conversation with the blonde and was watching the proceedings with one of the darkest, angry and ferocious frowns he had ever executed.

Beatrix darted up to her full height which came a few inches below his own, not even. One thing Bill taught her, in the art of combat, the opponent that does the unexpected, can usually expect to be the victor. No one would expect this or maybe only those that truly knew her. Her blonde head tilted and she observed her undeserving opponent with a disgusted eye. Feet planted firmly to the ground as she stood her stance a foot away from the Native American. Her mouth tightened to a thin line.

"You're gonna hurt. You're gonna hurt a lot," she muttered between a firm set jaw. Her face took on a familiar expression of void emotion. Long fingers curled up into a fist, knuckles white, she rose it up, and demonstrating her quick and fluent movements she made contact to his nose with enough force to cause a bone fracture, at best.

Paco had been in the process of ducking, when Beatrix nailed him right in the nose. He stumbled a few steps back, grabbing at the small amount of blood beginning to ooze from his nostrils.

At this point, the party had completely died.

Paco shook his long haired head, clearing the cobwebs. Unlike most of the people around Beatrix, Paco was not a kung fu fighter...his fighting style was much different.

Crouching down low, he came at her with a speed that was surprising for a man his age. At the last minute he made a small movement to the side and caught Beatrix across the throat with a meaty fist. She went down. Wiping at his bloody face, Paco made a second lunge towards her.

Bill watched all of this in silent horror, his knuckles whitening around the arms of his lounge chair.

The blonde warrior was now on her back on the patio floor. She felt secretion fill up in her throat and she coughed up a drop of blood to trail down the side of her face. Blue eyes watched, not faltered as Paco ran at her again. She quickly sprang up and into her own crouched position. A long leg extended, wiped around, and struck the back of his leg as he came zooming by.

Not pausing to watch the older man fall felt on his face, Kiddo did a mock-crawl to come up and behind him. Mounting onto his back, she wrapped her arm around his neck; her hand balled into a fist which she held tight with her other arm. Pulling back she applied enough pressure to start cutting off his air supply. Her eyes sparkled with determination, not to kill the man but to prove he was wrong (and gain some needed respect). The only way she could accomplish this was by beating the crap out of him.

Paco clutched at Beatrix's death grip choke hold. He squeezed his eyes to attempt to stop himself from blacking out. This struggle continued on for a few more seconds...finally Paco was able to counterbalance himself enough to throw his shoulders forward and thus flipping Beatrix over his back.

Beatrix let out a cry of pain as Paco's foot made contact to her chest. The air left her lungs at that moment and left her gasping back on the floor. Even though Black Mamba appeared to be down for the count she wasn't about to meet her end at the hands of a bushwhacking Native American, controlling son-of-a-bitch.

He sent a vicious ax-like kick down onto her chest. There was nothing but cold contempt on his face as he did this...he looked like he was about to commit murder without a blink of an eye. He bent forward and reared back a large fist on it's way into Beatrix's skull.

Blue eyes watched his large fist ball up and in a slow motion effect come down towards her skull. She blinked hard, coming out of the daze just in time. She rolled over and evaded the attack completely, Paco's fist hitting the cobblestone instead of bone. Without hesitation Beatrix came up behind him, knelt forward and snatched up his wrist. Pulling it back and up into the air she twisted it.

Her breathing was labored and beads of sweat rolled down her forehead but she spoke quietly with venom, "This has gotta hurt like a bitch. You know where I learned this? Pai Mei. He was one of Bill's other adoptive fathers. You both share the common trait of being cruel bastards. But, one thing you don't share is Pai Mei knew exactly what I was capable of, being he taught me a good portion of it--and he knew not to fuck with me."

Paco gritted his teeth, refusing to yell out in pain. His hand was already crushed and bleeding from smashing into the cobblestones. Now, in the grip of the Black Mamba he could hear the bones beginning to crack. Beatrix's words blurred in his haze of pain...but he caught the general gist. He attempted to get escape the grip...but it was no good...it was impossible to escape.

"That's right Kiddo," it was Bill directly behind Beatrix, his sharp voice in her ear, "...but your quite incapable of controlling yourself." He reached out like a whip and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Bill, rarely if never raised a hand against any of his Vipers. His expression was stony filled with disappointment. As if Beatrix were a disobedient child, he led her into the house slamming shut the patio doors.

Then he turned on her...without any request for explanation or reason.

"What the FUCK was that!" He came at her, anger filling his entire being...he backed her up against the wall, literally. "I am so...so...SO...disappointed...I can't even begin to explain how FUCKING disappointed I am!" He raised a hand, only to slowly lower it.

"Just when I thought there was some hope for you...you...you do something like this! Goddamn you Beatrix!" He pressed her shoulders against the wall, as if it was the only thing he could think to do.

Bill was angry...yes. But there was no missing the conflict and inner turmoil in his actions. He had reacted in the easiest possible way...not always the wisest.

Beatrix Kiddo rarely became scared but right now on this rare occasion she was terrified. Sure Bill had yelled and scolded her for numerous things but never had he made the fact that he was disappointed so blatant. That fact alone sent shivers along her spinal cord. She was pinned up against the wall, stiff as a board, bangs stuck her sweaty features, drops of blood covering certain areas on her face, and her mouth firm set. Her eyes may have been screaming fear but she let psychical expression stay empty. She watched his hand rise only to be brought back down. Her heart skipped a few beats and proceeded to continue pounding harshly against her chest. She wanted to cry, she wanted to beg for forgiveness but she swallowed it down. That was a sign of weakness and one this she wasn't was weak.

She allowed her breathing to settle and the shakes to leave her system before she attempted to speak. Her words came out soft, no hint of hostility left, but bitter honesty. "He threatened me first, Bill. I may have brought on the first psychical attack but he started the verbal. He got under my skin, I'll admit that. I'm a killer and you taught me not to take shit like that from anyone. Did you really expect me to get up and walk away?"

The anger was slowly seeping out of Bill only leaving him looking tired and disgusted. He slowly removed his hands from Beatrix's shoulders looking at them as if they were suddenly alien. His dark eyes rose back up to look at her as she calmly explained herself. "No...no...I didn't. But...," he grabbed at his skull in frustration, "You simply can't...," he suddenly pointed a finger out towards the patio, "...that man...that man, despite what you think of him...took care of me...taught me...molded me. Can you at the very least respect that...for my sake? Can you understand that at all?" He seemed a little frantic...as if dreading Paco's reaction...whatever it was going to be. "I thought...surely you had more control than to fly off the fucking handle over an old man's words. Once again," he flailed his arms, "...you've surprised me Kiddo." He slumped against the bar.

"I think you should leave."

Beatrix remained glued to the wall listening intently to Bill's words. There was still evident fear in her eyes but now they sparkled with regret. She cautiously pushed away from the wall and took timid steps towards the bar. It made her heart tear down the seam to know that she managed, un-initially to cause Bill so much angst. She knew deep down that she was a good person but sometimes the bad won out over the good.

A hand came up to rake through dampened locks of blonde hair, her gaze averted to the floor. She wanted to apologize for her wrong doings but that would be a lie to herself. She didn't fully regret what she did. The man deserved it but Bill didn't. And that's where she made her mistake. She licked her dry lips and said in a hushed uneven tone, her eyes side glancing to him, "Okay you know where to find me." At least she could give him respect when it was the least required. Her steps that followed were soft but quick as she left the party and Bill.

Bill nodded silently as Beatrix hesitated and then left. He couldn't face her.

He sat like that for sometime...listening to the party outside. Paco had to bother himself to come in.

At some point he rounded up a bottle of Scotch and sat back down. Beatrix attacking somebody was no new thing...her attacking somebody like Paco was another thing. But the worst thing was Bill agreed with what Beatrix had done. He couldn't tell her that currently but deep down he knew it. She had been in the right. He knew he had to tell her eventually.

He had heard enough of her and Paco's conversation to know that Beatrix did have some every right to be angry. That did not entirely justify what she had done but he had seen and heard both sides. It hurt Bill to admit it, but Paco had grown more untrustworthy and unpredictable since last they had met. Bill had picked up on it right away. It was hard to tell if it was age, drugs...his lifelong vagabond lifestyle. Who knew...but Paco had changed. The man had always been a killer...but he had been far more controlled...and less interested in controlling those who were more than capable of doing that job themselves. The Paco that Bill had known never would have attempted to control his life in such a adamant manner nor would he have challenged a female assassin to a brawl. It was so unlike him. Perhaps Paco, seeing his life coming to twilight, felt a desperate need to treat somebody as a true son. He had seen Bill in such a light and those feelings had magnified. Then again, who knew...maybe the guy was just fucking nuts.

Paco left a few days later. The party had wrapped up shortly after Beatrix's dismissal. Paco had been silent and dismissive to Bill, refusing to receive any medical aid. They spent the remaining days in tense silences and casual conversation. They wasted many hours idly shooting cans in the dessert avoiding any real talk. Before parting Paco had grabbed Bill by his lapels, leaning in close. "Take my advice Bill. Get rid of that woman before she destroys you."

Bill had said nothing. He knew he had to make a choice between Paco and Beatrix...and while, it didn't seem like it at the moment, he had chosen Beatrix.

Bill and Paco would never see one another again. It was a fitting adios.


	13. The Challenge

**Chapter 13**

_The Challenge_

Knowing Beatrix and knowing himself, Bill let a few weeks slip by without any activity. He purposely gave an assignment originally intended for Beatrix to Vernita and then made a very uncharacteristic move. He decided he would go visit Beatrix at her place. He wasn't really sure why he wanted to do this but he felt it was necessary.

Knowing that Beatrix liked to sleep in he showed up at 6am just so he could get her slightly irked. He made sure to knock very loudly giving the small house a disapproving scowl as he waited.

Within the absent weeks that followed Beatrix spent them dislocated from the world. She remained in her apartment complex either doing one of three things; sleeping, eating, or training. Once and awhile she'd flip on the television. It was difficult to focus on anything. She never felt this shitty about her actions. Yes, Paco deserved what he got but Bill didn't seem to think so and that's what brought down her mood. She had made an effort to behave herself, to try and show respect, and make a good impression that night. She had even made the makeshift pact with Elle, which was difficult in its own manner, to behave. And Beatrix ended up breaking it in the most disrespectful behavior. Deep down she cared about Bill and what he thought about her. Even though she never initially would try to show off, it always felt good to know she impressed him. It felt great to know she could surprise him. But, this surprise was unwelcome.

During the long days that followed since the party Bea made it a highlight of her lonely days to practice. May it be; sword play, perfecting her tiger-crane method, or even practicing a secret technique of Pai Mei's that she knew could use some refreshing. Sleeping was a major factor for Beatrix and when it was disturbed she wasn't too keen to be happy. It took numerous knocks on the door to completely stir the tall blonde from slumber and rouse her from the comforts of the bed. Muttering about whom the hell could be disturbing her at this hour, she shuffled to the door. She was clad in an oversized white t-shirt with a funky Japanese design that came down past her knees and blonde hair was pulled into a sloppy braid. Long white fingers laced around the door handle and she pulled it open in a harsh manner. The look of aggravation and annoyance left her face the instant blue eyes settled on the man in the doorway.

"Bill," she half muttered and half spoke as a greeting. "What are you doing here?" Not what she initially had planned to say in greeting but it came out before she could push it back.

Bill was getting irritated standing there in front of the less-than-worthy apartment complex and was just about to turn and leave when Beatrix threw open the door. "Hey Kiddo, you d-," he took in her full appearance, "...God, that's sexy," he drawled sarcastically but with a friendly glint of humor, "Look, can I come in?" Bill rarely asked if he could so something.

When Beatrix ushered him in, he stood in the middle of her small living room looking somewhat out of place. Sometimes Bill could take forever to get to the point, other times he went right for the throat, "Paco's long gone. I have the feeling we have preeminently parted ways," he picked up a trinket from the coffee table, "It came down to the cold fact that I had to choose between him or you." Bill had been thinking about this a great deal over the last few weeks. It had been a hell of a lot easier to say to himself. He looked up at her, "It seems I have chosen you."

Beatrix was far from mad at him over the incident that happened a few weeks ago. Her anger was more directed towards herself. She stood in the middle of the living room, her position a few feet from his own. Arms were crossed over her chest and expression was mellow tone. In any other situation when her anger was directed towards him her demeanor wouldn't have been as forgiving. Her head tilted idly to the side as she took in his confession. She knew that was a hard thing for Bill to come to terms with and she respected him for coming out and saying it as he did. A hint of a smile tugged at the side of her lips but she wasn't about to fully submit herself to him. She let silence linger as she gathered her thoughts. "How do you expect me to react to that? I won t say I'm sorry for my actions but I will give subtle hints that it was not my intention to have disrespected you nor in any way have tried to make you disappointed in me." A hand came up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, as if trying to prepare herself to speak words that always came hard for her. "For that I am sorry."

"I don't expect anything from you," Bill said, looking back down at whatever trinket he was fiddling with, "Your reactions are your own...whatever regret or anger you feel is your own to deal with. Just as whatever disappointment I feel towards you I have dealt with. Be careful not to project your own inner struggles on other people...they'll despise you eventually." He set down the trinket, turning towards her, "But, on the other hand, I understand how you feel. And for whatever it's worth I accept your apology." He had remained fairly neutral throughout all of this. "Mainly because I know how difficult that is for people like us to vocalize." He turned away, examining a few pictures on the wall, "You can stop beating yourself up now Kiddo. I did not come here so we could throw ourselves at each others feet. I came here to because I want you to stop punishing yourself." He turned towards her again, "It just doesn't work for you, self loathing that is." He raised his eyebrows, "Fair enough?"

She took his proposition of sorts into great debate. Beatrix unlike many others always listened to Bill's words of advice and shared wisdom as if they were life lessons that she would need to refer back in later years. Finally she gave a tight nod of her blonde head and flopped down on the over stuffed recliner. She felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she could finally relax. Her hands came up and she rubbed her open palms against her face to lighten any remaining grogginess and dismissing the self loathing she had so evidently been putting herself through. Slowly she lowered her hands and blue hues peered over to him. "I didn't accept you to come by, personally. I had to make a list of impossible things that could never happen, you being more pissed at me than I've ever had care to witness so far in many years of knowing you--I was sure you were you going to strike me. Or end up sending some postal man to give me my last pay check--or even send someone to dispose of me--those things they'd rank up pretty high on that list. Not number one, because I haven't come up with number one, but it comes pretty damn close," words were spoken in a bitter sweet tone but held a sprinkle of sarcasm. "I'd've been right, wouldn't I?"

Bill smiled broadly, amusement twinkling in his eyes, "Yes...you'd probably have been right. As far as number one," he rubbed his chin, "Well ya know how I like surprises. So, I guess it will just have to remain a mystery. But," he held up a finger, "I'll make sure that number one is a real dozy. Something even you wouldn't expect." He eyed Beatrix, looking satisfied as she seemed to rub away her self loathing, "Now, that's my girl. See, you already look better." He continued to wander around the living room, the realization that he had never actually been in Beatrix's apartment dawning on him.

"Ya know Kiddo...I don't know how you can stand this place." And just like that Bill had moved on the entire thing forgiven and forgotten. It was odd what things Bill tended to forgive and those he did not.

If Bill was willing to forgive and forget Beatrix was going to go along with it. She had a tendency to linger on things but this was she was going to let slide. The more she'd end up thinking about the party and what happened the more it would bring back that self loathing. She positioned herself on the chair in a horizontal manner, back up against the arm of the chair, and long legs draped over the other arm, her head tilted to back, bangs falling upside down. It was a rather awkward position but there was nothing like blood rushing to your head to clear things up. She mockingly rolled her eyes. "My apartment may not be as big as your hacienda nor as extravagant with artifacts ranging from Japan to the old west but its home and I love it. And besides, this place wouldn't scream Beatrix Kiddo if I decorated it the way you'd like it." She raised a slender brow in question.

"Ah, well...I suppose your right about that." Bill admitted with a smirk, picking up and setting down another random trinket. "To each his...er..her own." Beatrix was, if anything, her own individual. Of course, he wouldn't have it any other way. He looked at her in the chair with an amused expression. She looked a little silly...if not beguiling like that. But he didn't say anything. Thus far, Bill had been all business well in a personable way that is. "Can I make the assumption then that you are ready to take another assignment?"

Beatrix had to stifle a laugh at the question. She knew that was coming. Her hand came up to the back of the chair and she pulled herself back up to a normal sitting position. The blood had pooled enough in her brain and she was returning back to her norm. A smile tugged her lips. "To keep myself occupied these past agonizingly lonely weeks you'll be happy to know I didn't sit around wallowing in complete self pity. I trained. So, yeah, you re assumption is accurate."

Bill looked very pleased to hear this. "Excellent. Now..." he pulled out one those familiar manila envelopes from inside his jacket. He sat down on the couch and spread out the contents on the coffee table. "It's a solo job. This one's a little different...well," he raised an eyebrow, "aren't they all. Anyways, the target happens to be a son of a prominent governor...who's name will remain unsaid for now. I thought the fucking secret service had found me when a bunch of government suits showed up. Scared the shit outta me." He cast a cynical look Beatrix, "Don't believe any of that wholesome bullshit the US government says...they deal with bastards like me all of the time.' He turned back to the case information, "This kid...former Marine, completely flipped out a few months ago...killed a bunch of his fellow solders. He went MIA...and recently surfaced in Miami. Naturally, Daddy wants him silenced before Junior does any real damage to the prestigious governor's public image." Bill chuckled, "and they call me cold..." He flipped through some papers and notes, pulling out a glossy color photo of a young man...no older than twenty-five, in a full Marine dress uniform. He looked severe...with a set jaw and shorn head. "Just a kid really but don't be fooled. This asshole...Bobby...is a fully trained sniper, hand to hand combat fighter and...so his file says East Coast regional Judo champion." He tossed the picture onto the pile of papers. "He was institutionalized two years ago for Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome...they think he got a little fucked in the head during the Gulf War." Bill shrugged, "He could just be crazy...I don't really care. This is a huge job...these government pricks don't play with small money." Bill began putting the papers back into the envelope. "Of course, I know you can handle it Kiddo," he added matter of factly.

Beatrix was leaning forward in her chair as Bill went over the details. Long white fingers traced and skimmed through the material in the manila folder before handing it back to Bill to put away. She leaned back in the chair, arms folding over her chest in the process. She held a pleased smile on her face. "Is there something about me that draws the psychos?" She laughed flippantly and shook her blonde head. Eyes came back up to him, shining with a blood thirsty glint. "This is gonna be fun. I'm glad I took the time to freshen up on my own hand to hand combat." Bea rose to her feet and stood at her full height, arms stretching over head and extending to the ceiling to stretch her muscles before falling back to her hips. "Guess I'll start packing now and leave within the hour. You're welcome to hang around."

Bill leaned back on the couch, leaving the manila envelope on the table for Beatrix. "I have a lunch meeting with our charming Miss Driver, but I'll hang around for awhile. I'll drive you to the airport." As usual Bill rarely asked things, he simply did them.

At the airport, Bill delivered his usual casual adios and sent Beatrix on her way.

* * *

When Beatrix arrived in Miami it was fairly late into the evening. The hot Miami nightlife was in full swing. The hotel Bill had set Beatrix up in was right in the middle of the large nightclub district. This wasn't done for Beatrix's social life benefit. The target, Bobby had been seen in this area a number of times. Apparently he had a few former military connections with a number of nightclub owners and drug dealers. He had most likely been using them for coverage. The hotel, while certainly nice, fit right in with the scene. It was covered to an obnoxious amount with pink neon tubing and "nightclub" style track lighting. It looked the sort of place that rich young people went for one night stands. The help at the hotel were all young overly tan women and a number of Cubans. A young, attractive Cuban man in tight white pants led Beatrix up to her room, carrying her small amount of luggage. He offered her a broad white smile and swaggered out of the room leaving Beatrix to unpacking.

Beatrix couldn't help but find the hotel way too preppy for her taste. Her room was decorated in neon pinks and plastic furniture. It reminded her of a late 80's chick flick. She threw her duffle bag up and on to the bed and instead of bouncing it swayed on contact with the mattress. "Water bed snazzy," Beatrix muttered to herself using a fake girly accent. She nonchalantly unzipped the black duffle bag and began to take out her toys . Before equipping the weapons she took out an outfit that would make her blend in better. A pair of bell-bottom jeans, taut with a chain-link style belt, and a t-shirt of a pale yellow decorated with a white stitching design and ruffles on the bottom. It didn't take her long to become equipped with dagger, 9mm, and pocket knife all cleverly hidden beneath her outfit. Bea than went out to join the night life of the city Miami.

The streets were packed to the brim with all types of people; smokers, drug dealers, and prostitutes but there were your occasional tourists (such as herself). Heeled boots clicked against the pavement as she weaved through the crowds. No one was going to bother this tall blonde as it was fairly odd to see someone walking the streets with a sword strapped to their back. But, no one seemed to notice it was a sword but something long in a black sheath.

Steps ceased at the approach of one of the many nightclubs her target had been spotted at. Strip-Tease read the sign in messy script, blinking a bright pink. Strip-tease, which said a hell of a lot about the place she d be investigating. And she was correct. The nightclub was shaped like an ordinary club except for the large stage where a hefty amount of overly sexy women were taking their clothes off. Scowling in disgust Beatrix walked over to the bar to make herself comfortable.

Due to the obvious heavy cultural influences in Miami, there was more Spanish being spoken in the strip joint/bar than English. It was loud and there seemed to be neon lights everywhere. Men who were more than comfortable with themselves were crowded around the stage, sitting at small circular tables. Another set of loner men crowded around the bar, sprinkled with a good variety of women. Most of these women looked either barely 18 or far too old to be in a place such as this. Fake tans and hair extensions were seen everywhere. It was most likely that the men there had used more hair products than the women. Due to this over flux of "beauty", Beatrix had a fairly easy to time slipping in and remaining thus far unnoticed. Apparently she was just a little too "real" looking for most of this sort. A short man who looked like he was trying far too hard to be James Dean...or was it Elvis, winked at Beatrix from across the bar. He got up and looked like he was going to make his way towards her, but he never reached her another woman caught his attention and he wandered off in another direction. Finally, the bartender, a tall Latin man...who looked like some Ricky Martin clone, leaned on the counter. "Get you a drink senorita? Or perhaps you looking for a man? I help you with both, yes?"

Blue eyes peered over to the bar tender and the song shake your bon-bon rolled annoyingly in her head. A smirk tugged at her pink glossed lips and she gave a tight nod of her blonde head. "Yeah, I'll have a pina colada." She gave pause and leaned her body forward, elbows on the bar top, her head tilted to the tender. "And," Long fingers that had been residing in her pocket now came out with a black and white wallet sized photo. She slipped it under the Cuban s nose. "I'm looking for this guy. Does he look familiar?"

Ricky Martin gave Beatrix a wide white grin, and then looked down at the photo she had just produced. "Hrm..." he rubbed his strong chin, "...yeah...I think I see this man...," he got to making her drink, obviously still thinking, "He's been here allot recently...not much for the ladies this guy," he shook the drink mixer. "He likes to sit it that corner mostly," he pointed a long tanned arm towards one of the club's many dark corner booths. "Sits with other guys mostly..." Ricky squinted his eyes, "...I dunno think he likes the men either though...strange guy." He poured Beatrix's drink and set the chilled Pina Colada in front of the tall blonde. "Viola," he seemed very pleased with his creation, "Best on the block senorita." He leaned back on the counter, "I bet you hang around here long enough...he'll show up. He comes here almost every night...," he tiled his head, "This guy...he dunno seem your type. Kinda a prick, I think." He nodded.

Beatrix laughed lightly at the Ricky Martin-wannabes' remark. She slipped money on the counter adding a more than worthy tip. White fingers than pricked up the cherry and licked the juices from the tip in an unintended sexual manner. "Muchos gracias." Her Spanish was rusty but appropriate. "I'll keep that in mind." She than bit the cherry from the stem and chewed. The Pina Colada was delicious. "Ricky" made a hat tipping motion to Beatrix and turned his little tush back to the drink mixer.

She spent the next hour and a half warding off men and going over a game plan. As the second hour began to roll around the club began playing a game they called Take it ALL off. This involved everyone at the bar that wasn't a coward to bet money on which women on the stage had the biggest whatever. It was disgusting and Bea was losing her patience. Her glass was half way down and she was aimlessly twirling a little pink umbrella between her thumb and index fingers when she spotted a new pardon enter the building. Her curiosity sparked but she didn't give any evident clue she noticed an entry.

The club, in it's later hours was most definitely becoming more sleazy and out of control. Nobody seemed to care; most likely this was a typical night. The bar was getting rowdy as men shouted at the stage and jostled on another for their bets. It was during one of these bouts of shouting that a new group of patron's entered the club.These newcomers were a group of four men. Beatrix's target was most definitely one of these men. He was young, head shorn in a military crew cut...medium height and obviously in very good shape. He was wearing a pair of grey cargo pants and a tight black t-shirt. He would almost be good looking if he didn't look so pissed off. The three men around him were all dressed in suits. One of these men, a tall Latin man, was wearing a white blazer. He appeared to be somewhat agitated as they entered. The four men went straight for the exact booth that "Ricky" had pointed out to Beatrix earlier. They sat down quickly and began ordering drinks from a tall brunette cocktail waitress.

Black Mamba had spotted her target and gears clicked into place. It was time to have some fun. She flashed a fleeting smile to Rick and began a moderate paced saunter over to that dark corner. She evaluated the situation effortlessly taking note to the three bodyguards. A sly grin played across her features but was quickly masked over with a lopsided smile as she approached the rounded table. Her steps ceased as the blonde came up and behind two of the bodyguards.

"I'm sorry to bother you gentlemen but I was wondering if you could answer me a few questions."All four men looked up at Beatrix as if she was some alien visitor. Obviously they rarely got guests. There were a few moments of silence as they all stared hostilely at the blonde.

The Latin man in the white jacket...we'll call him "Scarface" for the moment, sneered. "Why th' fuck shoul' we answer your questions?" he said nastily in heavily accented English.

Bobby, Black Mamba's target, remained silent. He watched Beatrix with a pair of cold grey eyes...far too hard for a man so young. There was a cool resolve on his face.

"Scarface," continued sneering. "Well? Wha' cho 'have to say? Huh?" He leaned forward in a threatening manner. Beatrix remained undaunted by Scarfaces rude social skills. Hands slipped to her hips and she put on a haughty appearance. Blue eyes fixed with intense seriousness. "You'll answer my questions if you know what's good for you, asshole." She flashed a less than charming smile. Long white fingers flexed anxiously against her hips. These men were already starting to piss her off and taking note to that she began to ponder going to her plan B.

A small chuckle rippled throughout the men at the table...Bobby excluded...who continued to look just as serious as ever. "Well," 'Scarface began, "Looki' we got 'ere boys...fiesty bitch 'eh." He turned his mocking gaze back on Beatrix, "I asked you wha' the fuck you 'ad to say...," he pulled his white jacket aside, revealing a holstered pistol, "...so..why don' you stop stickin' yer tits out at us...and ge' on wit' it? We a'nt goin' to waste much more time with ya'..." Bobby hadn't said a word, nor even moved.

Beatrix held a bemused facial expression. Slender brows would rise at the revealed pistol which she found almost laughable. Alright, she was going with plan B. "And I m not gonna waste much more time with cause you are really starting to get on my nerves." Words spoken in a matter-of-fact tone and when finished as quick as lightening her hand came up. Long white fingers laced around the handle of her sword that was protruding from her back. Unsheathed she swung it around with needless effort and the result ended with Scarfaces head dished out in the middle of the table. A large fountain of blood erupted from the decapitated body, splattering her outfit to take on a burgundy hint.

Heaving a loud sigh Beatrix settled the deadly weapon poised in front of her. Blue eyes stared at the remaining men and she kept her mouth shut. She wasn't always one for going public with assignments but this place was so fucked up almost no one would notice.

Indeed, few people took notice. The music and the shouting were more than loud enough to cover up the sounds of violence. It was dark enough that nobody a few patrons very nearby noticed the bloody mess.

But the men at the table most definitely took notice.

"Holy fuck!" One of Bobby's two remaining thugs jumped up standing awkwardly on the booth's cushioned seat. He stared down at the head that was now sitting in the middle of the table...like some bloody entree. He looked like he was going to be sick. The other thug, had pushed himself back into the seat as far as the material would allow him to go...he seemed just as frozen in terror as the other man. But quite suddenly he whipped out a pistol from under the table, aiming it at Beatrix's face. "Don't you fucking move!" he croaked.

Bobby remained seated. He still hadn't moved. A large arterial spray of blood lay sprinkled across his tight features. His expression remained unchanged. It was apparent that this man had seen a large amount of death in his life...he was haunted nightly by horrors far worse than a decapitated head. His grey eyes settled on the head of his former bodyguard...he almost looked amused. He then slowly raised his gaze back up to Beatrix. For the first time he spoke,

"This is my father's doing."

"Course it is," Beatrix chimed enigmatically. That sword was clenched tight in front of her and didn't attempt any sudden movements. Her face held firm and annulled even with the droplets of blood speckling her finely tanned facial features. Blue eyes focused on Bobby but she kept the man with the gun in check. She than spoke up again in a lighter more conversational tone, "You're father isn't too keen on your behavior lately. So he sent me to straighten you out."

Bobby thought about this for a moment, and then he began to laugh. It was a chilling, bitter laugh. "Not too keen on my behavior...sure...I bet not...seeing as it's election time soon." Finally, he made the first real movement he'd made thus far. Leaning forward, he pushed "Scarface's" head off of the table with a single sweep. "My father's a real asshole, but why the fuck he sent some samurai sword totting blonde bimbo after me...well, that's a new one." He leaned back...looking far more cynical than his young years normally entitled. He looked at Beatrix with his cold gaze, "Go ahead...kill me...honestly, I don't give a fuck." There was definitely something slightly crazy about the kid. "I want it to end."

Beatrix found her fingers tense against the hilt of her sword. This guy was nuts. Slender brows furrowed as she took in his request. The snide remark about being a blonde bimbo she let pass. Her head canted to the side suspiciously. "You know--Bobby...I am a trained killer and when killing I like to know that my opponent is worthy. But when they make a request to be killed...that's not being all that worthy. Nor does it give me any reason to really believe that you just want to die. Or--" She held up a single digit for enthusiasm. "You may be just that crazy."

"A trained killer..." Bobby slowly said the words..."Hrm." Like her, he was a trained killer...trained to do nothing but maim and slaughter. He tiled his head back, closing his eyes. "You can decide whatever you want...maybe I want to die, maybe I only said that to make you think I was crazy...maybe I don't want to die...," he let out another one of those eerie laughs, "...whatever suits your tastes baby." He opened his eyes, deep hallow wells staring back at her, "...nobody is worthy...nobody..." He snorted, not out of spite or humor...a small line of blood began to seep out of his right nostril. Obviously, Bobby had been doing his share of coke recently. His head rolled back again, he almost looked like he was going to pass out, but suddenly his head snapped back up again.

"Well fuckin' do it bitch!" he shouted out of the blue.

Beatrix showed no signs of faltering in front of this psychotic maniac. Her mouth came firm set and she stared uncertainly at the young man. The blood that dripped from his nose gave her a sure sign that he wasn't all there, more than usual. "I'm not going to kill you--not yet. You're stoned and I find that gives me an unfair advantage and I'm going to hold off for now. So," her voice lowered. "When do you want to die?"

Bobby's head rolled to the side. "I want to die..." he drawled, "...I want to die...anytime..." he breathed. His head snapped back up, "So, your an honorable killer huh? Not the type to shoot a man in the back? Or kick him when he's down?" He nodded, "Alright..." He slid out from the booth, his two bodyguard types following suit. The man with the gun still held it level at Beatrix, although more inconspicuously. "You were hired to kill me..." Bobby said, sounding a little spaced, "...I respect that...I've been there. I cannot deny you a chance at least..."

He eyed her with a sideways look...he still didn't look entirely convinced that Beatrix was an assassin...as if the head chopping wasn't enough of a demonstration. "How do you want to this then?...Outside?...On the roof? In the street?...your kung fu," he made a mocking kung fu gesture, speaking in a bad oriental accent, "against my kung fu!" He laughed...nobody laughed with him. Bobby wiped a hand across his bloody nose. "I'm gunna fuck you up..."

Beatrix watched his kung fu demonstration with vast revulsion. She lowered her sword to waver vertically to her waist but she didn't put her guard down completely. She tilted her head down and eyed him evenly. "I'll do the fucking," she clarified gently.

"I believe I asked that question first. When do you want to die? Tonight, tomorrow?" She paused. "Let me rephrase that; Where do you want to die? Outside away from civilians? In some dark alley. I'm all go for anything, baby." She raised knowing brows in a mocking manner.

Bobby, unlike some other people Beatrix knew or had killed in the past, was not one to enjoy word play much. He seemed to have reached some sort of depression/drug induced breaking point. "Just...shut up!" He spat. With that, he grabbed her free wrist and with an amazing skill level managed to flip her entirely over in one swift motion. The two bodyguards were on her within seconds.

That was different. Beatrix found herself flat on her back on top of the table. She grit her teeth in momentary discomfort. The second the two thugs were on her she reacted. She happened to lose her grip on her sword during the process of being flipped over and it was now residing under the table. There were always other weapons of choice. Long white fingers slithered around a sharp stake knife and plunged it deep into the chest of the man was crawling on top of her. The stabbed man clutched at the blade in his chest, he struggled...but quickly lost the battle. He fell backwards onto the floor of the club. He twitched for a few moments and then fell silent.

The second bodyguard obviously didn't learn very fast, he leapt at Beatrix. Bobby had taken a step back, watching the whole thing with a bemused expression. Meanwhile, people in the club began to take notice...a large circle of abounded floor space began to grow around them. The music was still playing but fewer and fewer people were dancing, choosing instead to watch the scuffle. Even "Ricky" behind the bar, stopped making his drinks to turn and look. His chiseled draw dropped...

Perhaps this was going to be easier than she thought as she quickly noticed that the two body guards were complete dumb asses. As dumb ass number two leapt at her she quickly rolled out of the way and let the man fall into a plate of bean dip and chips. A grin of amusement crossed her face as Beatrix hovered on the end of the table. On her stomach, that long arm extended and snatched up the fallen blade from the floor. Feeling much more comfortable with her favorite weapon she swiftly turned back around to meet her bean faced opponent. The stupid idiot spat out a good amount of bean dip, we wiped a hand across his eyes so he could see.

"You fucking-" he leapt at her, pulling out a gun from who knows where. He reeled around a little awkwardly and brought the barrel to bear upon her face. Needles to say, this guy was pretty damn stupid. Bobby had folded his arms...he didn't seem surprised that his hired help were a bunch of morons. They had served their purpose to look threatening. When it came down to protecting himself, Bobby was more than capable of that himself.

As the man's arm extended forward and poised the gun at her face, Bea just blinked. Her facade was hard and held deep concentration as it was needed even when battling idiots such as these. Without a word she flipped the blade and swung it around in one swift movement. The sharp edge coming down and slicing hand from arm. The crimson liquid exploded and only made her blouse take on a deeper shade of red instead of yellow that she had been sporting before. That did it for thug #2, getting his arm cut off was where he called it good and done. Screaming, he fell to the floor into a bloody puddle... to bleed to death.

Understandably, this caused quite a reaction from the onlookers in the club. There were a number of screams and many people ran out of the establishment. The few, more sadistic ones stayed to watch what would happen next. "Well," Bobby looked down at the bloody mess around the table, "...that was pretty cool. Hope ya had fun..." He fell back into a fighting stance, "...because that's just about to end."

Black Mamba casually slipped off the table and stood up avoiding the bloody mess on the floor. She didn't take notice to any of the onlookers, she was use to attracting crowds. She had a one track mind. Sword still secularly in hand she turned to face Bobby. "You're unarmed and I'd hate to win at an unfair advantage. So, I wanna make sure you don't have a sword up your ass before I go and put mine aside."

Bobby smirked, slowly turning around to show her his backside. "No sword..." He turned back around, eyeing her coldly, "I don't need a warning." He looked deathly serious...on top of crazy. "I've seen stuff that would make you want to kill yourself." He jerked his head to the side, "Now...put aside the samurai junk and we'll make this a fair match." He seemed pretty damn cocky. Despite Beatrix's show of skill, he still seemed doubtful. Most likely because Bobby was a rich governor's brat turned military brat...in his mind women simply do the things that Beatrix had just done.

"Alright," Beatrix replied as she sheathed the blade and placed it gingerly on a vacant chair. The blonde hair warrior than turned back to her enemy. He was so damn cocky she tried to make sure his cockiness didn't rub off on her. Her expression became vacant and blue hues blazed as she came into her fighting stance. Some would laugh at her display of kung fu fighting methods but Black Mamba knew her Tiger-Crane method was the finest choice in hand to hand combat. Unmoving she instructed, "Attack me."

Bobby didn't laugh when Beatrix fell into a Tiger-Crane stance...he'd been around enough martial arts to know what she was doing. Likewise, Bobby bent into a low fighting stance...something more akin to Judo or wrestling. The two fighters began circling one another slowly. Bobby watched Beatrix closely and with a calculated intensity. It was obvious he was an experienced fighter. A couple of the remaining spectators, mostly men, began making bets. Most of them were favoring Bobby. They circled for a few moments, growing steadily closer to each other. Finally, Bobby made a quick dive for Beatrix's lower legs. He caught her and immediately twisted her around in a painful cradle style hold. The young man was definitely strong, his grip was iron-like.

Beatrix mentally scolded herself for having underestimated her opponent. She hadn't by much but enough to cause her to lose her balance. Her lower body hit the floor with a thud as her legs stayed in his grip. She let out a soft groan of pain that admitted from her head and lower back region. Hoisting herself into an awkward sitting position Bea leaned forward and wrapped her long arms around his neck. It was similar to a hug but most hugs don't cause a person to lose air supply.

Bobby was surprised that the tall blonde pulled off a grappling move so easily. She wasn't so untrained after all. There were a number of jeers from the onlookers. He grasped at her long legs, attempting to free his constricted neck. Gasping, he managed to land a hard knuckled blow right into her upper thigh. Taking advantage of the brief moment, he twisted out from her legs, grabbing her arm in the process and wrapping it around her back. He then kicked her viciously in the back of the knees, relishing every moment.

Beatrix felt her muscles tense up in excruciating pain. She clenched her teeth firmly together to stop herself from yelling out in pain. The last thing she needed to do was display a show of weakness. Placing mind over matter she bent her knees as if they were giving way to the fierce hits but she was doing completely the opposite. Knees bent she quickly sprang up and preformed a fluid back flip up and over him. The arm he had still been holding behind her back was now along side of him and she was in back of him. Grunting back her pain as her arm was twisted in the most unpleasant manner she used her free arm to lace back around his throat.

Now that was unexpected. Bobby had never...ever...had anybody flip over him like that, let alone seen anybody even do anything remotely close to that This blonde continued to impress. Grimacing as she once again got a firm grip around his throat, Bobby threw a sharp elbow back into her chest and, bending forward, flipped her over his back. He followed that up with a hard right hook to her face.

Luckily Beatrix regained herself in time to duck from that on coming black eye. A red tint had replaced the pink painted lip gloss she had been wearing moments before and trailed down her jaw line. She was becoming a bit light headed from all the flipping and decided it was time to turn the tables. Now ducked in to a crouching position, that long leg extended and came around to land a hard blow to the back of his legs. A glint of satisfaction sparkled in those blue eyes as she watched the tough military boy fall to the floor. In no time she was mounted on top of him and delivering a balled up fist to his chin.

Beatrix's punch caused the back of Bobby's head to bounce off of the club floor. He blinked his eyes attempting to recover from the double blow. He was stunned not only by the punch but by the utter surprise of the whole thing. This woman could fight dirty.

It was impossible to get up with her on top of him. He tried to move her legs, but she was far too strong. Every second he stayed like this was just another second she had to pound his face in. He had to something quickly. For the moment his hands were still free and he rounded a punch into the side of her head. This didn't seem to phase her all that much. Ever so slowly, Bobby was beginning to realize he was dealing with far more than he had originally thought. For the first time, a glint of fear began to creep into his cold grey eyes. In desperation he quickly spread his arms and brought his open palm's together...one on each side of Beatrix's face.

Kiddo was finding a lot of surprises in this battle. For one thing she hadn't had her face squished since spending the weekend with her great Aunt Fanny when she was eight. Eyelids came to squint as she felt her cheeks brush against her teeth. This was more annoying than it was painful. Hands were preoccupied adding another black eye to go along with the first (and the fact he may have been too strong to just pull his hands off) she tried another tactic. Canting her head as she much as she could, lips brushing against the flesh of his hand, she opened her mouth and let pearly whites bite down hard and deep.

There were generally two things that stopped a man dead in his tracks; one...getting hit in the groin, two; getting bitten. Bobby let out a very unmanly yowl, and imminently ceased his facial assault on Beatrix. Out of pure reaction he grabbed at his bitten hand with his other. This move left him momentarily completely limbless. A small oozing of blood, began to flow out from between his fingers. "Fuck!" he yelled, eyes squeezed shut.

Bea spit the blood that pooled in her mouth to land across Bobby's face but he seemed to be too distracted by the bite to care. Taking the upper hand she put palms face down against his neck and applied all her body weight in an effort to crush his wind pipe. She wasn't entirely sure why she preferred to choke him to death but she knew her fighting tactics proved successful no matter how she used them.

Bobby gagged under the pressure on his windpipe. He hardly even noticed the blood that had been spat on him. For fear of blacking out, he forgot his bite and letting go of the wound he lashed out with his good hand, attempting to hit Beatrix across the face. In the same motion he bucked his torso, flipping both of them over to the left side. This didn't appear to ease the woman's grip on his throat...but now he had some freedom to use his legs. With all his weight he rammed his right knee right into her midsection.

Beatrix could feel her appendix or some other inner body organs sustain a drastic amount of injury from that blow. She cringed in pain, perspiration decorating her body, and her breathing was becoming labored. Bobby had to die soon or she was going to make more of an effort to play cautious to her body. Blue eyes glazed over with that killer glint as they stared into his eyes and she reclaimed her grip to his neck. She brought her own knee up and made contact to his gut. Bobby could certainly dish it out, but when it came back to him he didn't expect it. Coughing he doubled over in pain. He was getting just as tired as Beatrix and his hand was obviously a distraction.

He rolled over onto his back, but it was more of a ploy so he could swing his leg up for a falling ax kick...but the blonde was fast and rolled out of the way. Cursing he attempted to roll up into a sitting position, still coughing. That clever blonde warrior had managed to roll behind him while she had been avoiding his latest attack. She sprang on top of him, one palm rested on his neck and her other palm settled against his cheek. Since Bobby didn't enjoy small talk Beatrix kept her mouth shut and performed the dirty deed silently with little emotion in tact. Her hands moved in one fluid shift and the loud sound of bones snapping could be heard. She had effortlessly snapped his neck in half, causing paralysis up his spinal cord, and death seconds after.

Surprisingly the blonde gingerly settled his head to lie on the wooden floor and brushed fingers over his eyelids to close them. All in all he had turned out to be a worthy opponent and like all that were worthy and privileged enough to die at the hands of Beatrix Kiddo, they deserved some manner of respect. Rising to her feet she snatched up her sword from the chair, wiped the blood and sweat from her face with the back of her hand, ignored all the gaping stares, and exited the bloody massacre.

* * *

Beatrix arrived at Bill's place to fill him in on the gory details of her mission, she let herself in as usual. This was becoming pretty normal. Nikishi didn't appear to be around...who knew with that woman anyways. But, as it turns out, the place wasn't entirely deserted. Bill rarely left his house completely unoccupied...precaution. The house sitter this time around was none other than the near six foot tall blonde known as Elle Driver. Elle was seated comfortably on the large couch, bare feet propped up on the coffee table, a magazine in her boney hands. She had a cigarette hanging from her lips. Normally Bill forbade her to smoke in his house, but when the cat's away the mice will play or whatever that stupid saying was.

She raised her one blue eye to look at up Beatrix as the other woman entered the room, pursing her red lips. Elle was dressed in a pair of tight white slacks and a red sleeveless button up shirt. "Ah," she exhaled a puff of smoke, "...thought you'd show up." She turned a page loudly, "Daddy's away if you're wondering...gallivanting around with some woman," she made quote fingers, "friend of his. I'm sure he'll be back at some point." She turned another page, "But you can fill your buddy Elle in on all the details in the meantime." She opened her eye widely, "I'm just dying of curiosity!"

Beatrix clearly wasn't thrilled to find Elle as the house sitter. Ignoring her inquiry to know the gruesome details Bea indifferently strode across the room and over to the ice box. She snatched up a dish towel on her way over and rolled up a few ice cubes to create a make shift ice pack. Ice pack in hand she strode back over to the living room and plopped down in an over stuffed chair across from the other blonde. As she sat Beatrix gave Elle a disappointed look. "Damn, you aren't dead," she inclined coolly.

Elle watched Beatrix move about, make her ice pack and sit down. "No...I'm not dead yet," she exhaled more smoke, "Sorry to disappoint ya Bea...," she pointed at the other blonde with her cigarette, "...but when the time comes...I'll make sure your there to see it all. Every detail."

Exhaling an over dramatic sigh Bea positioned herself as comfortably as possible. Her attire consisted of a pair of denim jeans and a t-shirt of a faded indigo. She slipped her boots off and propped her feet up. Bea had the ice pack situated behind her neck that was aching the most out of all her body parts. Well, her insides hurt like a bitch but you couldn't ice those. Blue eyes focused back on her buddy Elle. "I don't feel like playing story teller right now."

She went back to her magazine momentarily, pursing her lips in a mock pouting gesture when Beatrix said she did not want to play storyteller. "Aw...but I so wanted to hear," she cooed. "Very well," she dropped the act, along with letting the magazine fall onto her lap. She crossed her long legs, focusing her eye on Beatrix, "So, how ya been Bea?" She said this in a falsely cheery choice and a large smile. She cocked her head to the side, looking like some nightmarish Barbie doll.

Beatrix was craning her head back on the ice pack, cold shivers running along her spine. A relaxed grin tugging at her pale pink lips she replied in mellow tone, "I'm still a live." She moved a hand up and raked long white fingers through those clean cut bangs before falling back to her lap. She came to a quick decision she'd be a smidge nicer to the other blonde and elaborated. "Pushing aside the fact I almost lost my job last week and than regaining the fact that I most certainly did not lose it but only got myself into a blood-fest. Yeah, I think I'm pretty good." Blue eyes sparkled. "And how have you been, Elle?"

"Hrm yes," Elle cocked her head the other direction, "...that was quite a performance in the backyard last week. Poor old Paco didn't know what hit him." She laughed, "I thought the guy was a fucking asshole anyways," she took a long drag, "...he deserved it. And you gave Bill a run for his money...always entertaining."

Her eye widened, "Blood fest huh? Do tell..." She made a little shrugging motion when Beatrix asked how she was, "I survive...," she snubbed her cigarette on the ashtray next to her, "...got pretty roughed up a couple days ago on assignment. Pretty shitty...of course," she inclined her blonde head towards the other woman, "...then again, I think at this moment...you can relate." Thus far Elle was actually being rather decent.

If Elle was going to be decent Beatrix thought it only appropriate that she return to the favor. She extended her own long legs and propped them open the coffee table in the same manner as her blonde equivalent. "Well," she cleared her throat in an over dramatic manner. "Seeing that we both can relate I'll share my side of the gory details. Just to make your day a little more pleasant." She flashed a contemptuous smile.

Beatrix started off her story by giving minor details of her assigned target. She than went into the club scene. She gave extravagant details on the bloody mess she left and missing limbs. She wasn't as descriptive on the final battle but she summed it up well. "I finished him off by snapping his neck. Painful but quick." She shrugged her shoulders as if it weren't a big deal.

Elle listened, looking extremely involved. There was no doubt that Elle was something of a sadist. She lit up another cigarette watching Beatrix speak, a small delighted smile growing across her red lips. "Mmm," she concluded, "I liked the snapping neck thing...good touch. And since you already cut one head off...you kept it from getting redundant." She inhaled, nodding...apparently giving her approval on Beatrix's actions.

"I uh..noticed you acquired a slick new sword...nice piece...where'd ya get it?" she asked innocently, tapping her red tipped toes together.

A large amount of hesitation was taking in giving a reply to Elle's oh-so innocent question. Beatrix couldn't come up with a decent or expectable lie and even if she did Elle could just take a look at the inscription on the blade and tell whom it was from. She knew no matter what her next set of words could cause a quarrel between the two blondes. Blue eyes averted to stare at her bare feet, skimming down to each digit individually and ending with her big toe. "Bill gave it to me," she said in a cool and rather unmeaningful undertone.

"Ah, I see," she replied as if she had already known the answer, "That was real sweet of him." It was hard to decipher her mood. "Hah, Bill sweet...please!" She leaned forward, laughing...argument averted, for the moment. She picked up a bowl of M&M's, tossing the colored candies into her mouth at a frantic pace.

She offered the bowl to Beatrix, "M&M?" She pulled the dish away, "..oh wait...your probably dieting as usual. My bad!" She popped another candy in her mouth, crunching away. She picked up her magazine again, still popping M&M's.

She began turning pages, "How To Please Your Main 101." She read out loud, eyebrow rising. Apparently she was reading Cosmo again. One would hope that she brought her own magazines over to Bill's. "Hrm..." she quarried sarcastically.

Slender brows furrowed as she listened to Elle muse over the magazine. Silence filled the air a brief moment before Bea stretched over and snatched the bowl of M&Ms from the blonde's lap. Grinning with a silent pleasure she leaned back with the bowl positioned on her lap and popped a few of the colored candies into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before inquiring in a civil undertone, "Just tween us girls, Elle, you ever think about getting yourself a main 101 to please?"

Elle looked up at Beatrix, and burst out laughing...she sounded a little bitter. She had let Beatrix snatch the bowl of M&M's without any struggle. It wasn't worth it. Elle snorted, "Nah," she concluded. "I think I prefer to kill them..." She didn't sound entirely convinced. "Poor sad bastards."

She crunched on her candy. "Besides, girlies...like you and I," she pointed at Beatrix with her cigarette, "...we aren't cut out for that sort of life...hunks and all that." It was odd to see Elle actually being semi-serious...actually making a point. "Not our shtick." She chewed contend idly for a moment, looking like she wanted to say something else. But then she closed the magazine and tossed it onto the table. "And, what about you Bea? Any dreams of 2.5 children and a white picket fence?"

Beatrix shrugged her shoulders. "No white picket fence for me, if anything it'd be chain link." She grinned wide but it soon settled into something a little more serious. It was rare for the two blondes to have a civil chit chat and she may as well take it for what it was worth. "As for kids? Perhaps. I've always had a soft spot for 'em." She settled back and folded arms over her chest, blue eyes narrowed on her. "But, as you said, us girilies aren't fit for that kinda life. Though, putting all of that shit aside, a girl can dream can't she..?"

Elle smirked. She hated kids. Smelly, noisy little brats. But...whatever. "Well...you'd better not get knocked up anytime soon Bea...kinda puts a damper on your whole career thing..." Just the thought of being pregnant made Elle want to retch. She stood up, stretching her long limbs. "Sure, Bea...a girl can dream...but that's about it." She strolled over to the bar, busing herself for a few moments. She appeared to be mixing Marguerites. Without even asking she made one for Beatrix and set it on the bar. Taking a large gulp out of her own glass. "Bill had better get back soon," she scowled, "I'm getting really fucking tired of being Miss Housekeeper here." She sat down daintily on one of the stools, eyeing Beatrix. "...we are being way too nice to each other. It's somewhat disappointing..."

Beatrix canted her blonde head in a curious manner. A single brow was raised. "It's so disappointing that you hope if we both get drunk enough something will start up?" Her curious grin flipped to a smirk of utter amusement. A hand reached behind her neck and she pulled out the now wet towel.

Draping it over her shoulder she raised to her feet with some needed effort, a few bones cracked in the process of standing. It only demonstrated how fucked up her body had gotten during that assignment. Putting aside her aches and pains Beatrix came over to the bar, put the towel down on the table, and took up the drink. She gave a nod of thanks before gulping down a good portion without acquiring a brain freeze. She set the glass back down to the counter top. "If Bill doesn't get back in an hour I'm leaving. My body keeps on yelling at me to go home and take a bath."

Elle laughed, surprised a little that Bea hadn't fallen into their usual trap of bickering. Maybe there was something different about the woman...who knew. She seemed a little less quick to anger. Then again, maybe she was just too tired and injured to care. Elle smiled and silently went to drinking looking somewhat content. They sat like for a few minutes, when the calm was broken by the door being opened. There was loud laughter..Bill's and an unknown woman's. Elle rolled her eye, "Looks like Bill and his...friend are back." She slid off the stool. "About fucking time..."

Bill came sauntering in, his arm around the shoulders of an attractive brunette who looked to be in her late thirties. They appeared to be well acquainted. Obviously, Bill had not been expecting Beatrix to be waiting there when he got back. His smile froze a little. "Ah, Kiddo! Was wondering when you'd be back." He made a small gesture to the woman next to him, "This is an old friend of mine...Linda...we go way back. Linda, there are two of my employees..." He played the whole thing off smoothly.

Linda looked less pleased. "Nice to meet you ladies." She gave the blondes a slight nod.

Beatrix returned the nod in a polite manner. She kept her facade vacant but she was laughing internally. This woman, Linda, either knew what Bill meant by employees or she was playing the dumb blonde better than the two blondes could. Blue eyes exchanged a look to Elle's one blue eye. She than rose the glass to her lips and downed the rest before she could spark further amusement.

She set the glass down to the counter with a soft thud. "Excuse us if we're intruding on anything, her snide words directed to the brunette. "I was just leaving anyway."

Elle returned Bea's look...for once the two blondes actually agreed on something...although they weren't really sure what that something was...but they seemed to feel the same way about it. Bill was no stranger to these sort of situations, "No..no, stick around Kiddo," he motioned for her to stay.

Linda sat down on the couch, looking more than uncomfortable. Her brown eyes darted between the tall blondes. She looked a tad scared on top of everything else. "Linda and I were just catching up...she hasn't been here before, so I was showing her the sites." Bill said opening a bottle of something, "Well...all the ones worth seeing that is."

Elle looked annoyed being forced to stay longer. Resolving herself, she plopped down on the couch across from Linda, looking like a cat about to toy with a mouse. "So...Linda...," she started to light up another cigarette, but quickly remembered Bill was now home...she snubbed it out when he had his back turned. "What sort of industry do you toil in?"

Linda stared at her for a good ten seconds, mouth agape. "Uh...I...I work...in banking." she replied finally.

"Oh!" Elle pursed her lips, forming a big "O", "Now that sounds exciting! Hrm, my daddy wanted me to go into...banking, but I just didn't have the stamina to do it." There was a small cough from Bill at the bar.

"Uh...yes...it's...hard sometimes," poor Linda. "But...I manage."

Elle nodded sympathetically, "Hrm...no doubt...I can only imagine..." She reached out and gave Linda a small little slap on the knee, the woman nearly jumped, "Well, you just keep it up there honey.."

Beatrix had lingered at the bar as Elle went to interrogate Bill's friend . She had to hold a hand to her mouth to muffle her need to laugh. Elle was a character and at time and days like these she almost found her company tolerable. Calming herself, Kiddo averted her gaze to Bill whom was preparing another set of drinks. "Incase you're curious," her voice lowered as she walked around the bar and across to the ice box, towel in hand once more. "Everything went fine." She flashed a mock smile and walked away with another ice pack.

Bill glanced at Beatrix out of the corner of his eye. The glowering expression he wore was one that doubtfully Linda had ever seen. He gave Beatrix a small silent nod and went back to his task..turning his back on her.

Approaching the couch she flashed Elle a glare to move the hell over and plopped down on the other side. She casually bent down and rolled up her pant leg to reveal a rather nasty black and blue mark. She glanced up to Linda who looked utterly disgusted. She laughed lightly, that had been her intention. "Got this pretty baby when some asshole decided to use my leg as a new flexi-toy." She noted the woman's expression. Beatrix waved a dismissive hand. "Nah, I'm just kidding I bumped into a chair earlier."

She set the ice pack on the bruised area as if it were just a minor irritation. "So, Linda," she began in a cool conversational tone. She could play cat just as well as Elle could. "How long have you known Bill?"

Linda stared at Beatrix, her expression turning from digest to utter revolution as she looked from the leg back up to Beatrix's face. "A flexi-toy?" she breathed, eyes large. She didn't seem to calm down when Beatrix retracted the comment. At that moment Bill came over to the couch, two drinks in his hand. He sat down next to Linda, who continued to gawk at Beatrix. The woman turned and stared at him, "Bill...you told me that you ran an adult entertainment business...But..but her leg...a flexi-toy?" Her eyes narrowed with disgust.

Bill nodded smoothly, the ever conciment liar, "Hrm, yes that's right. Risks of the the business dear." He smiled broadly at Beatrix and Elle, his head cocked slightly to the side.

Elle had stopped eating her M&M's and stared back Bill, her mouth partially open.

Linda stared back at the pair, her hands fumbling nervously in her lap, until Bill shoved a drink into her open palm. Bill leaned back, he seemed to be enjoying this little game. "To answer your question Kiddo, since...Linda here is currently preoccupied with her own thoughts, we met when I was living in LA working on my movies. Actually, I believe I knew her brother first, good man...we met through him." Linda nodded absently.

Bill knew he was in deep shit. But he was used to that. He knew he would have to dig himself out of this one...big time. He had no clue this was going to get turned on him.

Beatrix had turned her head to Bill and was staring at him, her expression clearly reading; what the fuck? She was well aware of all the lies Bill pilled up to cover his profession but she never knew one of them consisted of filming porno flicks. It made her stomach churn to even think that this had been an old lie that had been living on for quite some time.

Though she let the moment of being flabbergasted pass and replaced it with something that played the part a little better. "Oh, and flexi-toy isn't the best part," she grinned wide knowing she was going to make this into a fun game (or at least get back at Bill for making his Deadly Vipers sound like deadly sex toys). She rolled up the rest of her t-shirt to reveal a more than pleasant appearing slash. "Got this one when some sick bastard decided blood would make things more..lubricant."

Linda made a small noise in the back of her throat, that could have been a gag. "Oh my god!" She stared at Beatrix's wound. She rounded on Bill, "Bill you asshole!" She slapped him hard across the face, "How could you do this! That's...that's...disgusting! I had no idea you...were...this sick!" She slapped him again for good measure. "You told me..it was tasteful!"

Bill took the slaps like a man who had taken many. He did look completely shocked...which, for once, he was. Elle looked as if she was about to die from holding in a raucous bout of laughter. Her boney hand was held up to her lips, in a mock expression of shock. "Bea...," she mumbled out of the corner of her hand, "...I don't think I'm ever going to forget that.."

Linda stood up, her hands on her hips. "Bill! I get this distinct feeling that I don't know you as well as I thought!"

Elle snorted into her hand...No shit...

Beatrix pursed her lips together as to not burst out laughing. Blue eyes were huge with surprise. Sure she wanted to hit Bill back for his lie but not literally. Also adding the fact that it wasn't Beatrix herself whom slapped Bill but some classy-preppy bitch. No one hit Bill. The only time Beatrix could recall applying psychical contact to him was either during training or in a playful mocking manner. She couldn't deny that he didn't deserve it. She glanced to Elle than settled her gaze on Linda. This was more or less her fault. Clearing her throat Bea added casually, "Sweety, don't get too worked up about it. It's all part of the job and Bill, here has no control over how other's use his employees when he isn't looking."

Bill simply stared back at Beatrix, hand on his red left cheek. It was obvious he was having some sort of conflict between his real self and the persona he was projecting. If he had been himself, his reaction would likely be far nastier. There was a definite familiar anger growing in his brown eyes as he sat silently.

Linda smoldered, eyes flashing to Beatrix. "I just...I'm just shocked that he could allow...men to do this to you...it's wrong!" She turned on Bill again, "You led me to believe you were some sort of...gentleman...but your no better than those...those..." obviously Linda wasn't too familiar with he underworld, "...pimp..guys...you know."

Elle tried not to laugh, yet again. "Bea-er...my coworker here is right dear." She wasn't sure why she was standing up for Bill as well...she wasn't exactly amused by his lie. But, on the other hand...this was Bill. "We are simple ladies of the night," she said this very prissily, "...it's our choice."

Nothing seemed to be calming Linda down, she only looked more furious. "So, what else have you been lying to me about Bill? HuH? All these years!" This chick was a drama queen. Elle rolled her eye. She hated high maintenance bitches like this. "I think you need to calm down n-"

"Shut up!" Linda flailed. Obviously she felt very wounded by all of this. "What would a hooker like you know about being hurt?" Bill's head swung around to look at Linda. It was clear to see he had dropped the persona.

This fun little game was starting to get out of hand. Beatrix knew a remark like that would send anyone off the deep end and keeping to the fact it was directed to Elle could be deadly. Before the other tall blonde could react Beatrix piped up. Her expression was serious, highly annoyed, but also was a tad sympathetic. Besides, Linda had gotten entirely the wrong idea about them. "We know more about pain than you could even imagine." Her tone was leveled and calm to mask her irritation.

"And if you don't calm down we may have to demonstrate exactly what my coworker and I are talking about." Okay, so she had tried to mask her apparent disgust with this woman but some leaked through. They were trained killers, it was hard to take a remark like that and not finding it disrespectful and threatening.

Linda stared at Beatrix. She was obviously very confused. This whole thing was just too weird for her. Elle sat silently, lips pursed. Like Beatrix, she was having a hard time not ripping off this bitch's head. Bill...well he just looked cranky. Linda looked at each of them, "I think I should leave."

"Hrm, ditto that..." Elle said, her voice deadly. Linda looked at Bill, as if she was expecting some sort of reaction...ideally him jumping up and begging her to stay. But she obviously really didn't know him. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'oh, your still here.' Linda huffed, "You're a real asshole Bill! A real...bastard!" With that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

Elle snorted, "Yeah...as if we don't already know that." She burst out laughing. "That was fucked up!" Bill looked far less amused, although there was a small smirk threatening to take over.

Elle stopped laughing, "Wait, what the FUCK was that about 'adult entertainment'?"

A pleased facade was on Beatrix's face as she watched Linda depart. Good riddance. She was sure if the women stayed any longer blood would be shed or something deadly along those lines. She idly fixed her position to something more comfortable. Sitting up in such a manner did a number on her aching body parts. She swung her legs up and onto the couch in a diagonal position, her bare feet resting on top of Elle's thighs seeing they were in the way and she wasn't up to moving. Elle would have to deal. She leaned down and put the ice pack back on top of her bruised leg. Elle didn't seem to care that Bea had used her for a foot rest. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

She settled back in contentment and craned her blonde head to eye Bill. "Yeah, Bill, what was that about?" A single brow was raised in further question.

Bill looked at them both. He rested his elbow on the arm of the couch, placing his face in his hand. "That...ok...I've only used that story once." He held up a finger to emphasize that point. "I had to...Linda ended up seeing too much at one point...I had to make something up quick." He didn't go into what 'seeing too much' meant. He waved the hand, dismissively, "Doesn't matter...she's long gone." He sounded just slightly sad. Perhaps, Bill, much like Beatrix, had moments where he thought things could be 'normal'...only to find out there was no escaping who you were. He knew far too much to do something so stupid. At that moment he swore never to make that mistake again. He put his feet up on the table. "Oh well...can't win 'em all..."

Elle sniffed, "She was a bitch anyways Bill..."

"Hrm, yes..." he replied absent mindedly.

Elle suddenly stood, "I've had enough for today..." She nodded at Beatrix, "Cya around Bea," she sauntered towards the door, swatting at Bill's feet on the way, "Bill," The willowy blonde picked up her purse by the door and left.

There was a few moments and silence, and then Bill glanced over at Beatrix, "Why the hell haven't you had that gash looked at yet?" He frowned, referring to the lovely wound she had so boldly presented to Linda.

Beatrix was stretched out on the couch, her head propped up on arm rest and her feet barely hanging off the end. Blue eyes were gazing up at the ceiling off in her own thoughts. What had just happened brought a large amount of questions to go through her pretty blonde head. At Bill's almost concerned question she turned her head and snapped back to reality. "Oh?" She replied a bit stony. "This?" She moved to roll her sleeve back up to reveal that gash that was on the brink of infection.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "Wanna look at it?" She asked indifferently.

Bill glared at her, mouth an angry line. He absolutely hated it when Beatrix was so nonchalant about her wounds. She could be a real smart ass. Well if that wasn't the biggest 'no shit' next to him being called a 'bastard.' He didn't move for a few moments. It was hard to tell who was more stubborn.

"Jesus Kiddo...augh..." he got up. Fine she won. He rounded the table, kneeling down by where he was laying, gently holding up her gashed arm. He shook his head, "How long have you been strutting around like this?"

She swayed her head back and forth debating the number of days in her head. "Four or five." She finally calculated. Blue eyes remained focused on him showing a mixture of fondness, annoyance, and remorse, neither more clear than the other. She knew he hated it when she became careless about battle wounds but she wouldn't be where she was if she wasn't a little careless. "I didn't expect it to blow up like that," she confessed a tad more quietly.

Once again Bill shook his head as he continued to examine the infectious gash. "Well...god, Kiddo no wonder it blew up...looks like you didn't put a damn thing on it and then just left it open." He gave her a friendly scolding look, "I'll be right back." He stood up and disappeared down the hallway. Bill owned his own fair share of First Aid paraphernalia. It was often very crucial to have around. Not only for himself, but for those who worked for him. Hospitals were not always the wisest option.

A few minutes later Bill returned with an armful of stuff...bandages, bottles, boxes. Perhaps he was overreacting a bit. "So...you say everything went fine," he said conversationally as he set everything down and began working on Beatrix's arm. "Do entertain me and elaborate on that."

Knowing her infected arm was in good hands Beatrix got herself comfortable once again. Her head leaned back and she debated whether Bill or the ceiling was more interesting to watch. Using her unattended hand she raked it through blonde locks. "Well," she began in a familiar story tell tone. She gave more elaboration on certain parts for Bill than she did for Elle. She found telling stories to Bill was far more fun and one of the perks of her job. "I finished him off by snapping his neck in half. Than I left." She gave him a weary smile before closing her eyes a brief moment to gain relaxation.

And as always, Bill thoroughly enjoyed listening to Beatrix's stories. He didn't hide that fact. "Sounds like the guy was a pretty good match...I like the snapping his neck in half...nice touch," he bit at the medical tape to cut it off. "I'm sure his daddy will be so happy..." He began winding the tape around. Beatrix had shown no reaction when the painful antibacterial solution had been applied...that made Bill very happy. She was getting better at this whole thing.

"Well, I would have preferred you hadn't made such a scene...but...I'm afraid...that's becoming one of your trademarks." He smiled warily at her as he secured the end of the bandage. "Now...are you hiding any other life threatening injuries from me? Internal bleeding, cut off toes, ingrown nails...?" He gave her a patented Bill glare, "I'm being very serious about this," but he looked more amused than angry.

She returned his glare in the most playfully mocking manner she had. "No," she stated bluntly before a wide smirk crossed her angelic and yet lethal features. Still smirking blue eyes narrowed down her legs to eye her feet. "Mmm, all tosies are accounted for." And she wiggled those set of tosies for further emphasis.

Bill smiled, "Well...I'm very glad all your tosies are attached and accounted for...you just wouldn't be the same woman without them."

Bea turned her gaze back to him and nonchalantly cupped her hand to his reddened cheek. She pouted a pink lip in an aww expression. "You know I hadn't intended for the brunette bitch to slap you. If anything I'd of done it myself."

His smile grew softer and a tad more sincere when she touched his cheek. "Hrm, yes...I would much rather have been slapped by a blonde...believe me," He shook his head, hand reaching up to grasp Beatrix's, "Linda was a doomed case anyways Kiddo...far too normal for a lying bastard like me. Besides," he pointed at his cheek, "I think this one went numb years ago..." He gave her a sideways smirk.

Her mouth parted a few inches and she let the tingle of body heat exchange between their two hands. She blinked and flicked her tongue out to dampen her chopped lips. Her blonde head canted to the side almost viewing the man before her in a different light. "Too normal?" She recounted to herself. "I never thought Bill would even try to seek out someone that was normal when he's so not normal." Slender brows furrowed. "Does that remind him how someone named Kiddo had tried to find someone normal for herself?" Her hand pulled away from his cheek and settled on her lap. "I suspect we hold the same views when it comes to the norm of things, huh?"

Bill watched her closely as these thoughts went through her head. He had not forgotten her little "set up" encounter a few weeks back and he knew that in a different way he had just repeated that same mistake. Deep down Bill knew that they were both searching for perhaps some sanity in their insane world...something more stable...the eye in the storm. And of course, they both knew it was a futile gesture...yet they had tried nonetheless. He nodded, "I suspect we do..." He sat down on the ground, finding this much more comfortable than crouching. "I suspect we both are denying the fact that no matter how hard we try there will never be a normal conclusion for us." He raised an eyebrow, "No riding off into the sunset for us cowgirl. It's a luxury that we rarely receive in this lifestyle." He gave her a sideways look, "But...I think you already know this...and I think you know that if you attempted to break free...you'd not be Beatrix Kiddo. You'd be some..." he waved his hand searching for the right word, "...alias. Whomever..not you," he ran a finger up her arm and pressed it briefly to her nose, "...and that would be the end of the you as we know it." He leaned back, "Of course...I would suppose the same goes for me as well..."

Beatrix nodded her head slowly as she took in every word and memorizing it. She had taken on aliases before but that was played as an act. The idea of taking on an alias for real was a secret temptation in her mind that she was unwilling to share. Her discussion with Elle and further topic with Bill brought her to that almost sorrowful conclusion that living any kind of normal life was unacceptable. She pursed her lips and leaned her head back to cradle her neck into the leaking ice pack. "When you said there never being a normal conclusion for us." She paused to gather her thoughts and words. Rewording in her head to make sure she didn't come off as hinting to something but just stating plain facts. "I completely understand that but you are exempting the fact that we are two not normal people and if you put two not so normal people together aren't you logically supposed to end up with one normal whole?"

Bill's eyebrows rose, taking in that statement from every angle possible. "Well...if you were took at it an a mathematical way...yes I suppose your right. Two negative's make a positive...or some crap like that...I was never good at that sort of stuff." He paused, "But...from my experience you never really know until you try..." He held up a hand, "I don't mean that how it sounded...what I mean is there are so absolutes in life...things only work out for certain in textbooks. Real life is far more unpredictable." He said this with relish. "That's what makes it so damn interesting. Who's to say what I am going to do tomorrow for sure...who's to say what you're going to do. We think we know...but we really don't. For all you know, I could just decide I'm going to break your neck...right now.." he laughed, "..just fuckin' around with ya...But you get my point." He grew a little more serious, "Back to your original idea...I don't think any human being is truly full...no matter who or what parts they bring to themselves," he shrugged, "...that's just what I've found."

Bea gave a tight nod unsure if she fully agreed with his side of the problem. It made sense in some manner and complete nonsense in the other. She blinked hard trying to bring her own thoughts into focus. Blue eyes were focused back to the ceiling, hands folded on top of her stomach, and her mouth was a thin line of ponderment. She glanced to him as if trying to clarify something before averting her gaze again. Silence lingered as she preformed her in-depth thought process. Once through she turned her attention back to the man at her side. "If I were to tell you, right now, not seconds before that I thought you were on to something would you think I was fucking around"? She rolled onto her side, an elbow bent and she settled her chin in her open palm. "That the possibility of two not normal people put together could make a whole and that it could work? That we should try..?" She paused averting her gaze. Her soft, mellow tone facade quickly masked over and turned to something almost embarrassed. She ran a hand over her face before turning to settle her forehead on the edge of the couch. Her mind was reeling and whatever thoughts she was trying to think of weren't coming out right and it was just making her frustrated.

Bill shook his head slowly to her first question, "No...I wouldn't think you were fucking around." He had grown quite serious realizing that the conversation had moved far beyond being slapped in the face and infected wounds. He watched her intensely as she struggled to get the words out. "I don't think..." he began quietly, "...that I was trying to make sense to anybody but us..." He turned away unhappy with how that came out. "Like I said before...nothing is for sure. Normal...not normal...putting together, not putting together." He was growing frustrated as well, "Fuck...I don't know Kiddo...the only thing you can be certain of is how you feel...fuck what the rest of the world has to say." He leaned forward a little, "How do you feel then?"

Realizing that Bill was having as much trouble comprehending this as she was made it a smidge easier. She slowly lifted her head up, layers of blonde hair falling back into place. "That I have an unhealthy obsession with my boss." She tried to make that statement as humorous as possible to mask the blatant truth it held. Her cheeks burned and she wanted to stick her head back under a pillow like a shy little girl but she kept it up. It was better to face the truth than hide from it. And they sure as hell didn't say the truth that often. Blue eyes staring at him with a far off glint.

"You just told me the complete truth," Bill murmured looking both impressed and completely mesmerized by the woman in front of him. This meant more to Bill than many other things and Beatrix knew this. And to tell the truth of all things...about what she just did...well...that definitely scored some high points in Bill's book.

He brought a hand up, running his fingers through her blonde hair, "Who said all obsessions were unhealthy ones..." his voice came a little huskier than he intended. Well, too late. He smiled gently, "Don't ever be embarrassed by the truth Kiddo...you can't deny yourself the truth. You can lie all you want, but eventually...the truth makes itself known one way or another. And this is coming from a real lying bastard." His hand strayed to her cheek. "Thank you...," rare words from Bill. The thanks was a little cryptic..it was hard to tell exactly what he meant by it, but from the look on his face he was being just as honest as Beatrix.

Beatrix smiled. This was a real smile that came from deep down which was a rare sight on her part. They both had their rare occasions and they'd always be ones to remember. Especially when Bill brought out his sweeter side, just for her and she always felt like a gem when he managed it. Letting the simplicity of the moment fade Bea tilted her chin down to her chest and blue eyes looked over to him. A thank you would have done just fine, it would have been more in context, and far more expected. But Beatrix Kiddo wasn't much for expected nor was she keen on the idea of making things simple.

"Kiss me," she stated out of the blue, taking on that tone Bill often used; as it wasn't something to be questioned just done.

That did it for Bill. It wasn't just what she said it was how she said it. It was a demand...and it was possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever heard a woman say to him. Another snapshot of Beatrix Kiddo that would be with him until his dying day. Keeping any sort of dangerous smirk or glint out of his expression, not to mention any typical male remark, he leaned forward. He brought his other hand up to fall softly on her shoulder. There was a brief moment where he locked eyes with her, almost as if to make sure it was OK. But she already been very clear with that...habit he supposed. And with that he closed the remaining distance and kissed her, not with one of Beatrix's prior sentimental kisses...but not overly excited either...there was a fine balance...but he was a man confident in his abilities and he could only hope she wouldn't freak out...because...thus far, it had been quite extraordinary.

What was done was done and Beatrix had no intention of undoing it. She'd frame this in her mind as one of their more blissful moments when it was just the two of them. Happy and content with one another and their feelings. A feeling that would be longed for in years to come. She was far from freaking out but only took it in more in knowing that Bill knew exactly what he was doing and he was damn good at it too. One arm used to prop herself up and the other hand idly came to cup against his cheek. Her head tilted ever so slightly to apply further passion to an already passionate kiss. Lids closed over blue hues as she let herself melt into him.

Just about any man knew the "no, I've had enough" signs as well he knew the "yes, more" signs and out of the two Beatrix was most certainly leaning towards the latter. Knowing this alone nearly sent Bill through the roof...but he had more control than any man Beatrix had ever known...and she knew that. Shifting himself onto his knees so he better leverage, Bill now had both hands in her hair. The kiss had turned into something deeper and far longer than intended. He pulled away slightly, looking as if he was going to say something, but quickly changed his mind, returning to the initial activity. It was often said that a true test of two individual's chemistry was in a kiss. Well, if that were the case...then there was definitely something right here.

Beatrix wasn't as educated as Bill when it came to the finer points of controlling oneself but she did have a clear idea of what she wanted. The kiss was taken in deep and perhaps hinted to lust but she covered that up with further passion. Her neck craned in an awkward position she decided if she was going to make this last she had to get comfortable. Lips still locked to his, she slipped off the couch and came down to the floor on her knees in front of him (still managing to keep that kiss which took talent). Now both hands were free to cup to his face in an overly loving manner.

Only too happy to help Beatrix move, Bill let her slip onto the ground in front of him. With her like this, it only made it that much better. He knew he could easily take this as far as it could possibly go...easily. But he also knew that it wouldn't be right...not now. That didn't mean he wasn't going to make whatever it was well worth it. Wrapping his arms around her strong torso, he held her as tight as one could...without being murderous that is. There was a good amount of not only passion but comfort in this embrace. Everything about Beatrix was soft...at least right now. It was strange...how a killer could become so soft...ironically in the arms of another killer.

Beatrix parted the kiss with immense reluctance only to catch a breath. Her heart rhythm had noticeably picked up a notch due to excitement and a hint of worry. It was a priceless moment to have two people with such blackened hearts to let light shine through and Beatrix wanted it brighter. She draped her arms over his shoulder and hooked them behind his neck before moving in for another round. Her body gingerly pressed up against his as she let the kiss ignite further.

Bill was once again elated to know that Beatrix was willing to not only keep going but she was initiating things. One of his hands came up to cradle the back of her blonde head. He could hear her heart beating...or was that his own...it was hard to tell. It didn't seem to matter much at the moment. There was a certain universal pace at which human passion seemed to work. Bill was having a hard time keeping his hands on deemed "decent" places...but he was managing thus far.

The "kiss" if you could still call it that, was quickly getting out of hand. Bill could feel his breathing speeding up among other things. He pulled away only to bend his head slightly to kiss Beatrix's graceful neck.

Beatrix inhaled a sharp breath through clenched teeth as she felt his tender kisses. She idly craned her neck to the side to make it easier, a hand coming up to wisp locks of blonde hair off of her shoulder. Lids closed as she was finding herself falling into a peaceful bliss. Bill was very good at this and she knew it was due to years of experience. A brief flicker of jealousy and greed caught her senses at the idea of her 'man' with some other women. That was foolish but who couldn't say this was foolish. A whisper of his name parted from her lips. It wasn't said as a cue to stop but more to exaggerate the point that she was enjoying this.

Bill smiled slightly against her skin, elated that she was enjoying this. Bill was a firm believer that a real man... who considered himself a good lover, always put the woman first. Men were far too easy to please...somewhat boring really...but a woman on the other hand, was a true challenge. A mystery wrapped in a conundrum...unless you knew what to do. But even then, every woman was just that much different to make it all that much more challenging. He continued kissing her neck since she appeared to enjoy it. Knowing he could keep that up as long as she wanted. Somebody, surely one of Bill's "mentors" (he was having trouble recalling much at the moment) had told him once when he was young, that if you kissed a woman's neck like one ate strawberries she would be yore's forever. Well, that sounded a bit too dramatic and overly erotic to him...but being young and impressionable he had taken any sort of advice (especially when it came to women) closely to heart. He glanced up briefly at Beatrix's face. She looked so amazingly beautiful with her eyes closed and head tilted just so. He brought a hand up to stroke her cheek, keeping it there as he returned to his task in front of him.

Unconditional love was something every human bean needed and Beatrix always came to believe that her life lacked love whether it was conditional or not. The need to be touched, held, kissed, a deep down desire to know someone cared were all rather foreign in her mind but nowhere near unwanted. Even before she came to Bill she held grudges against the male species partially due to her younger years. The idea of having a relationship never seemed to be an option for her. It never worked out. But, now at this moment maybe it could work, as unlikely the pair. Beatrix found herself craning her neck to the side as far as it would go without straining or making the moment uncomfortable. Her cheek now firmly nestled against his open palm.

Part of Bill's makeup was this relentless inner drive and self confidence...that could be often mistaken for ego driven self gratification. But often this was a wrong assumption...he was a man of high standards. This drive enveloped everything in his life; from the material things such as cars, weapons, houses, and so on, to the much more metaphysical and weighty; murder, pride and love. This didn't mean he was always right, but it meant that in his mind, he had done the very best he possibly could. This left him without regret in the end. This seemed like somewhat of a lengthy explanation for something so seemingly simple as loving a woman. But to him it made perfect sense. He knew that Beatrix was extremely wary of men, and he really couldn't blame her for her feelings. In many ways he encouraged that she continue that mentality. Not only for his own jealous self intentions but for her own protection. Bill knew quite well the often not so wholesome intentions that all men, no matter who they were, possessed within them. He had, on a number of occasions, been one of those men himself.

But now, now there was nothing sadistic in what he was doing. It was, perhaps the first time he felt this way. Like in all things, he lacked no self-confidence in his abilities, but he also felt a desperate need to prove to Beatrix that she could trust him...trust him with herself at the very least. And with Beatrix, this was indeed a worthy challenge.

With one seamless action, Bill switched sides, alternating his hand on her face in the process. He found that he could lose himself in this for sometime.

It took a lot for a woman such as Beatrix to put any trust in a man or even a woman. She had little to no friends and she never really thought of her coworkers as being placed in the friends category. Even if she thought about it she wasn't entirely sure she had full trust in Bill. He was a bastard, a dangerous one but that didn't go to say that she wasn't a bitch, and a dangerous one at that. Putting further thoughts of conflict behind her Beatrix was continuing to move into uncharted areas. Her neck was now canted to the other side, lips parted by inches, and her eyes remained closed. Everyone had their weak spots and for Bea she was finding herself terribly vulnerable at the neck. She idly lifted a single digit and traced it along his jaw line. She found no need for words so allowed her actions to speak. That lone digit traced down against his rigid features before coming off to move along her collar bone were more bare skin was exposed. Lucky for Bill and herself she was wearing a v-neck blouse.

Bill took the cue like a man who had no need to read the cards, moving his attentions to her newly exposed skin. Any straight man who didn't like having his head between a woman's breasts was a complete fucking moron...and that was a fact! He found he wanted to give this whole thing a good amount of thought, but was finding it impossible to form any coherent thoughts at the moment. Being an intellectual person, Bill didn't like losing control of thought, but on the other hand there was a perfectly natural reason that that "Reasonable Thoughts/Uncontrolled Lust" mental switch was there. If there wasn't...well people would get into far less trouble.Taking his hand off of Beatrix's cheek, he slowly moved both of his hands down her long torso and pressed her body against his. He knew that this was only going to go so far...he had to make the most of it while he could...

Any coherent or logically sensible thoughts had long since left Beatrix. Chilling sensations of forbidden pleasure tingled her skin. She tilted her head and her back arched pressing her body fully against his, the exchange of body heat was beginning to quicken her heart rate for a second time. It was a known fact that Beatrix Kiddo lacked self control and in this type of situation it was a more blatant realization. She was more than willing to go all the way but in her self conscious she was screaming no. This was Bill, this was her boss, and she found it against her own morals to do that. But as much as she tried it didn't put a stop to the fact she wanted him.

Finding her back arching amazingly exciting, Bill only leaned into her more. Equally as exciting was the fact that Beatrix seemed more than willing to keep going...she always had a self control problem...apparently that "problem" stretched beyond the realm of violence and smart-ass remarks. Something to keep in mind. He lost rational thought for a few moments, and seemed to gain back the ability for a split second, finding that his hands had begun to creep under her shirt...very much on their on fruition.

Something in Bill's mind, something far more responsible than what was controlling him now, yelled, "NO! WHOA HOLD UP THERE BILL! This woman works for you, sure you want her..but you've got to THINK before you do anything further. STOP!" This was easier said than done it was going to take more willpower than even Bill wasn't sure he possessed. Gasping like he had just surfaced from nearly drowning, Bill pulled away. Moving his face back up to hers. "Kiddo..." he breathed, looking incredibly flushed, hair falling across his face "...I...," seeing her like that, he forgot what he was going to say and decided to kiss her instead...but again, that voice began in his head, he pulled away, "...we...," whoops..forgot again, kiss, "...stop..."

Well, at least she found it reassuring to know that Bill had some control issues as well. She leaned back into the kiss. "No," she breathed her lips lingering inches from his. "I completely. . ." she came back in for another kiss. "Agree." And she did but it came down to the point of putting words into actions. Her arms wrapped back around his neck in a fluid motion as her head tilted her body pressing against his once more. No, no, no, she had to stop. Someone had to gain the upper hand. On instinct and training she tried to think of the situation as an assignment. Bill was the bad guy, she was the good guy and she had to bring him down. Down on the floor would be preferable. A soft barely audible moan of mixed pleasures and frustration passed her lips as she had parted a kiss for air. No, if she could end this it would be a further demonstration that she could surprise him. Her hands settled on his shoulders and Beatrix reluctantly broke that kiss, hopefully for the last time. She affectionately leaned her forehead against Bill's and stared into his eyes. Her breathing was labored but not the point her words came out stuffy, "Bill we're done."

Bill made a Zen-like attempt to get control over himself as he stared back into those intense blue eyes. He nodded against Beatrix's forehead, finally shutting his own eyes. She had made a statement not a question. He was beginning to like that...quite a bit. "Yes...," he said finally, a little breathlessly, "...you're right." He knew he had to get away from her if he was going to actually hold to those words. She was still touching him far too much for his own good at the moment. Pulling away from her hands, her face...everything...he backed up on his knees and threw himself back against the cushions of the couch as if she was on fire and his very life depended upon getting away. He sat there for a few moments, attempting to get further control over himself.

Beatrix had remained on the floor, her long legs folded Indian style and hands clasped in her lap. Blue eyes were downcast and focused on the interknit weaving of the rug she was sitting on. "Well..," Bill rasped, trying not to look at Beatrix, "...that changes things a little..."

She gave a tight nod of her blonde head. Realizing Bill wasn't looking at her nor her movements she replied in an overly soft tone, "Yeah, it does." A hand came up to rake through her hair in a moment of discomfort. Any passion and heavenly or in their case hellish bliss, had long dissipated from her system but the memory was fresh. Bea almost felt embarrassed to have had allowed herself to be thrown at him in such a manner. She wasn't regretting it at least. Exhaling a breath she casually rose to her feet. Her muscles winced in the process as a heinous reminder that she was injured. Blue eyes hesitantly side glanced in his direction. Something had to be said. "Bill I..just want you to know," But she trailed off finding her words weren't coming out as planned.

Bill turned to glance at Beatrix, raising an eyebrow. He was actually very curious about what she was going to say...but she seemed to be having problems saying it. He could completely understand that...given the particular moment. He turned away again, rubbing his face. "Take your time on that one Kiddo...I'm just going to sit here for awhile..." he ran a hand through his hair, "...and...think."

Finding a small wood sculpture of Buddha in the corner of the room to concentrate on, Bill attempted to digest what had just happened. He wasn't used to losing control...that had never really happened to him before. But there was no doubt that he had lost a good amount of control with Beatrix. His thoughts wandered to what Paco had said about "getting rid of her" Well, that was out of the question but had Paco keyed in on something? With loss of control came the risk of danger...whatever form that danger took. On the other hand Bill had never been a man to deny himself what he wanted...to go against that would be to go against who he was. And he had never been one to shy away from danger But either way...it was a catch 22. His gaze, unknowingly turned back to Beatrix.

What was it about Beatrix Kiddo? Of course she was beautiful, attractive, sexy, smart, interesting and not to mention deadly but there was something else...something he couldn't quite put his finger on. There was that stupid hokey saying that you always knew it when you found "the one." Well, he never really believed any of that bullshit...but he couldn't deny something akin to that was clawing at the back of his mind, as well as his heart. No doubt Paco had been right...this woman was going to be the end of him. The thing was...he didn't really care as long as he had her What he would gain would far outweigh the loss in the end and besides...hadn't his whole life been a bold game of gain and loss? He continued to watch her, his gaze turning to something far more soulful than had ever been there before.

Beatrix like Bill knew when what she wanted and it was a dangerous fact that she did indeed wanted Bill. The whole aspect of boss/employee had been brushed aside a long time ago. Now it just came down to the fact of two people needing and wanting one another and if it was right. Bea and Bill were two very complex people that lived overly complicated lives. The idea of having something remotely normal would be a treasure. So, as Beatrix stood there in her overly awkward position she began going over pros and cons in her head. Unlike her male companion Beatrix had the will to walk away. It probably would have been the best decision in the long run to have walked right then but she was holding off. She was holding onto the idea that a relationship between them could work, they could try and make it work. Her gaze fell back to him and she stared. Her facade had softened dramatically and blue hues sparkled with an almost warm affection. Arms folded across her chest as she hugged herself as though the temperature had dropped. "Actions speak better than words but I'm not about to go kiss you again," her voice came out soft but hinted seriousness.

Bill shook his head adamantly, "Don't kiss me again...not right now," he teased, although with a good amount of seriousness.

Beatrix continued, "I don't regret what happened and I don't want to forget it and pretend like it never happened. Because it did and it needed to. I'm sure you've held back those actions countless of times it just never came out right." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe this demonstrates the idea that we have potential together, as an us."

He thought about her words, and was once again surprised and thankful for her honesty. He as also thankful that she wasn't regretful about what had just happened. "I regret nothing...," he stated flatly. Of course, they both already knew that. "And yes...I've held that back for sometime...," his face softened momentarily, "...longer than you probably care to know." He leaned back letting out a long breath, "Us...us...," he said this if trying it out for the first time. "Yes...well...if I ever saw potential...," he laughed softly, "...then we certainly have it." The smile dropped, "I think you already know the risks you are taking...involving yourself with a murdering bastard," he pointed a finger, "...but you can't ever say I didn't tell you that Kiddo...remember that." He paused, "I don't expect a normal life...and if you're expecting one...well, I'm afraid you're looking in the wrong place. But, I know you better than that...I think you've already resolved that issue." He raised an eyebrow, "The die has been cast...and now, we have two choices...walk away from this right now before we get in too deep...or...," a small smile, "...take the risk. Because, I'm tellin' ya Kiddo I don't do anything halfway."

Beatrix took it all in with a heavy heart. The two choices he presented stuck out in her mind as a fork in the road. More or less she knew which path she wanted to take but the warning in the back of her mind could not be ignored. Bea knew she could easily get in over her head but she had high hopes that if that were to happen she could resurface again. This had to be the second to hardest choice she'd have to make in her life. Arms still folded over her chest, head tilted down, locks of blonde hair veiling against her face, a mixture of a smirk and a smile tugged at her lips.

Slowly she raised her gaze over to him. Her voice remained leveled, "I adore taking risks and the idea of taking a risk with you, I'm more or less up to the challenge."

Bill listened to her words, his hard features difficult to read. He weighted those words...and thus came to a decision. He knew, that deep down, he had made that decision long, long ago...far before he'd ever laid a caring hand or soft look on Beatrix Kiddo. For Bill, unlike Beatrix, it has been a fairly easy choice. It was a choice that would not only change his life forever, but eventually literally end his life itself. Of course...that was much further in the future, and if human beings could see the future they would never take the risks that allow them to love, learn, grow and in some cases create new life. But, in the end Bill would leave with no regrets...just as he had stated from the beginning. Unknown to any these repercussions, thinking only of what he knew and felt then, Bill slowly stood and hands in pockets walked across the carpet...his stern gaze fixed on Beatrix. He stopped in front of her and bowed his head slightly, as if about to engage in martial combat, "Then Kiddo...I accept your challenge," he said humbly. Fitting really that Bill would make such a seemingly odd gesture when it came to something such as a love affair...but this was Bill and Beatrix...not your normal run of the mill folks here. He rose his eyes back up to hers, a small smile on his face.

The lioness had just chosen the road less traveled, the road of love, loss, heartbreak, betrayal, redemption and eventually revenge.


	14. Happy Birthday You Live in a Zoo

**Chapter 14:**

_Happy Birthday You Live in a Zoo..._

"Something's wrong with Bill." It was late in the afternoon; the sun was beginning to die over the vast horizon. Standing out side that familiar hacienda where numerous cars were already parked stood Budd and Beatrix.

"Why would you say that?" She inquired in a light tone as they stood in the vacant drive way. Beatrix was clad in a gypsy-style skirt of a pale indigo color and a white shirt with ruffled sleeves, and a pair of sandals to match.

Budd stood beside her leaning up against his truck with a pair black slacks and a button up white shirt, a black jacket hung over his arm. "He's just so fucking happy."

Bea laughed lightly and ran a hand through blonde locks. "Elaborate for me, Budd cause I can't see the logic in not being glad that your brother is happy."

"No, don' get me wrong Bea, it's nice to see that he's happy but come on, Bill happy. That's rare".

Beatrix nodded and than glanced over to him through the shades of her sunglasses. "Are you pointing fingers at me?"

Budd immediately threw his hands up in the air and waved his digits. "Hell no." He gave pause and quickly turned on the tall blonde. "Bill's never and let me repeat never held anything remotely consisting or sounding like a birthday celebration for me. Even when we were kids he blew it off. Now, suddenly out of the goddamn blue he decides to invite everyone for a party."

"Stop questioning it so much and enjoy it." She bluntly pushed an open palm at his back which made the man stumble forward. "Come on."

Elle spotted Budd and Beatrix standing out by his truck as she slammed the door shut of her red 67' Corvette. The tall willowy blonde sauntered toward them clad in high heels, and a white blazer and pants. It was hard to tell what she was wearing underneath the jacket...but whatever it was, was low cut. She was swinging a brightly colored gift bag in one hand.

When she reached them, she blew Budd a small and sarcastic kiss. "Aw! Happy Birthday Budd!" With that she swung the bag up and slammed it into Budd's chest. "Gotcha a little gift...ya know something real special," she cocked her blonde head the side, winked her blue eye and giving Bea a small nod, continued on into the house...her tall heels clicking on the tile porch. Budd stared at the gift bag in his hand and pushed curiosity aside as he threw the package through the open window of his truck to land contently on the front seat. I think I ll save that one for openin later. He then turned and followed Beatrix inside.

Inside O-Ren and Verinta were in the kitchen. They were just putting the finishing touches on their "creation," a large obnoxious birthday cake custom tailored for Budd. They had found as many small plastic cowboy toys as they possibly could and had stuck them all over the cake. Along with this they added some barn animals and random Western additions, fences, a barn, etc. At one point Bill had walked by and added an Indian but the poor man was quickly plucked off the cake by the two women.

They were finally getting down to the business of finishing the cake after playing around; putting the cowboys in questionable positions, adding red "blood" frosting here and there and having far too much fun than should be allowed with a birthday cake. "This is hideous," Vernita laughed, stepping back looking at the cake. She was wearing a pair of khaki slacks, sneakers and a snug fitting black v-neck shirt. "It's perfect..." she added with a grin.

Bill had been given...well, more like he had given himself the manly task of manning the BBQ. He stood over the grill on the back patio, hot poker in hand like it was a weapon of choice. He looked fairly cheerful...for Bill that is. His good mood only interrupted when he had managed to get a small amount of grease on his silk button up shirt. "Fucker," he spat, picking up the offending hamburger patty with the poker and flinging it into he nearby bushes. Indeed, Bill throwing a birthday party for Budd was something quite rare and rather out of character for Budd's older brother. It was sure to raise a few eyebrows, but at this moment Bill didn't really give a shit. Weren't even killers allowed moments of happiness and then?

As they entered O-Ren stood there dressed in a pair of baggy black pants, a low cut tank top, and high heeled boots was there to greet them. She was there basically as a distraction so Vernita had time to stow away the birthday cake for later. "Happy birthday Budd," she chimed with over dramatic enthusiasm. "You don't look a day over thirty-five."

Budd chuckled lightly. "That's cause I am thirty-five, dearie."

Beatrix had taken off her sunglasses and stored them in her bag which was left in the hallway and was now approaching the two. A contented smile graced her features but blue eyes narrowed in on O-Ren with speculation. Instead of a hello, a long white digit extended and plucked off a smudge of red icing from the half breed s cheek. She than nonchalantly licked the icing from her finger. "Yummy."

Budd stared at the blonde with wide, bulging eyes. O-Ren had a delicate hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. "That was sick. Fuck, don't do that again," Budd declared as he started to walk away. Beatrix rolled her eyes and followed after him, O-Ren at her heels. "It wasn't real blood," Bea corrected in a hasty manner.

"It'd of been better if it was," O-Ren added in with a wide grin. Beatrix shot O-Ren a look as the group halted at the bar.

Vernita had successfully been able to hide the cake just as Budd and Beatrix came in. "Ah, look what the cat dragged in?" She smiled broadly, "Budd, you old shit...and Bea..long time no see." She watched in amusement as Budd mistook the "blood" frosting for the real thing. She laughed, just wait until he saw the actual cake.

Elle was already at the bar, long legs crossed, she seemed to find the whole frosting incident equally as amusing. If anybody could appreciate Budd's odd "cake" it would be her. "Thirty five," she shook her blonde locks, "Jesus Budd...you're basically dead." Who knew how old Elle was, but she certainly was not one to talk. "If ya ever went to just end it all..." she smirked in Budd's direction, "..just let me know baby."

Vernita rolled her eyes, leaning on the counter. She eyed Beatrix. They hadn't caught up in sometime and she was curious to know what her blonde friend had been up to this past month or so. Later, hopefully. There was a loud cursing from out on the patio, very obviously Bill's voice.

"Aw, poor baby," Elle continued to sneer, "...he can do about a million things well, but barbequing is not of them...he should just stick to making sandwiches."

Vernita nodded, sitting next to Beatrix...Elle had a point there. "So Budd, are we all the guests your gunna get here?"

"Sadly yes," Budd drawled in a sarcastic tone. He walked behind the bar and began reviewing the liquor choices.

"Aye, Budd is so depressed that he has to spend his birthday with four beautiful women," Beatrix cooed with a suppressed giggle.

"A tragedy," O-Ren added in as she took a seat next to Vernita.

With a smirk on his face the cowboy snatched out a bottle of whiskey and set it on the table. "Yup, I'm just cryin' on the inside knowin' I gotta be stuck with all you bitches all day long." He chuckled lightly as he turned to rummage through the cabinets.

Another loud yell from the out side patio could be heard followed by the familiar sound of shattered glass. O-Ren leaned back on the stool with a wide grin. "Someone better go make sure Bill hasn't killed himself or the burgers."

At this remark Beatrix casually rose from her seat. "Allow me." Putting a mischievous grin she took graceful strides across the room and through the sliding glass door to the outside. Spotting Bill, the blonde took notice to the amount of raw hamburgers on the patio and the amount on the grill. The amount on the grill dwindled dramatically from the amount on the patio. She had a distinct feeling some coyotes would be very happy. Her grin widened. "I was told to come out and make sure everything was alright," she spoke up in a casual tone, standing behind him.

Bill turned around to look at Beatrix, scowling deeply. A raw hamburger patty was hanging like some sort of road kill from the end of the sharp poker in his hand.

"Everything's just dandy Kiddo..." he grumbled slapping the patty on the grill with truly murderous force. "This fucking barbeque can't cook worth shit. I knew I should have bought a new one last week..." He turned back to the grill. Of course, it was the barbecue's fault...not his. It was beginning to look like ordering out for pizza was going to be a wiser move...then again, the pizza delivery around here wasn't exactly top notch. After a moment, Bill spoke softly, his attention still on the grill. "So, how are things?"

Beatrix was glad Bill's attention was on the grill and not her for she had a rather large smirk on her face. She ruffled a hand through her hair and gave a tight nod. "Things are fine," she replied in a softer tone. Blue eyes watched in utter amusement as the man fought with the raw meat.

"Should I go take an order of what everyone wants on their pizza?" She inquired trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice with seriousness. Bill answered by picking up a patty right off the hot grill with his bare hand and throwing it into the nearby bushes...which already held enough raw meat to feed all of the areas numerous domesticated coyotes. "Fuck," he hissed, slamming the lid shut on the grill. "That's it..."

"Bill," Elle called from inside, "Not all of us are fatasses like Budd, we need some sustenance soon here!"

"Plan's changed," Bill called back, giving Beatrix a small smile...apparently he wasn't taking the whole thing too badly in the end, "I've decided we're going to have pizza instead...Budd like's that sort of shit better anyways." He turned back to Beatrix, laying a friendly hand on her forearm. "Wh-"

"Pizza?" Vernita suddenly came out onto the patio, pausing just noticeably when she saw the two of them. Her attention quickly turned back to the matter at hand, "Your so full of shit Bill...you just can't coo-"

"Budd likes pizza better..." Bill glared, rapidly ending any sort of argument Vernita was going to make. Funny how Bill seemed to know what Budd liked without the man's own input. This was no new thing.

Vernita rolled her eyes, "Fine...fine...but it's going to take like-" she caught Bill's look, "Ok! Ok! Pizza it is...c'mon Bea," she made a little beckoning gesture to the tall blonde, "...let's order...shall we..." she flashed Bill a wide sarcastic smile. Beatrix flashed her own smile of sarcasm in Bill's direction before she turned and walked back inside with Vernita.

O-Ren looked up as the two reentered. Her expression was mellow-tone. "What's our new plan?" The tall blonde crossed back over to the bar and snatched up a pad and paper in the process. Setting the pad on top of the counter she leaned forward on the bar and held up the pen. "Bill is magically going to pull a pizza out of his ass. So, what does everyone want?"

Budd chuckled. "Pizza sounds a hell of a lot better than barbeque any who. I'll take artichokes and sardines on my half." Beatrix made a soft noise of disgust at the order but jotted it down. "Next."

"Anchovies," O-Ren stated. She caught the look she was receiving and added, "I'm fond of raw fish."

"That's not raw fish, its smelly fish," Budd countered as he down the rest of the whiskey from his glass. Elle seemed to think this whole thing was pretty funny. She laughed, and continued to laugh when Bill walked in with a glare and immediately went down the hallway to change his shirt. She turned back to Beatrix, "Meat...and lots of it... I don't want any of that smelly ass shit," she pointed to Budd and then O-Ren, "...touching my pizza."

Vernita sighed, giving Beatrix a sympathetic look, "Maybe we should just order a few...Bill's sure as hell paying for it...so why not? Oh, and I'll have that vegetarian stuff..." she spotted Bill coming back, wearing a new shirt that looked a hell of a lot like the one he just had on. "And what about you Emrill?"

"What about what?" Bill grated, grabbing the whiskey bottle from Budd before sitting down next to his brother.

"Pizza, what kind do you want?"

"I don't really care, not a big fan...," he caught Vernita's look, "Just order."

Vernita sighed once again and went to order. Her Spanish wasn't great...so for all they knew, they were going to be getting a fried goat, two extra large fluffed pillows and a half and half feta/blue cheese salad.

"So Bill," Elle eyed Bill and then Budd, "What small feeble sentimental corner of your stone heart caused you to decide to throw a little birthday party for Budd here?"

Bill shrugged, "Thought I'd try it out...so far, I'm thinking it was a bad idea," he glared at his brother. Vernita returned from ordering the pizza. "Well...food's on it's way...at some point." She sat back down next to Beatrix with a deep breath. Elle bit her nails, "So...who's for Twister?"

Budd scowled at the glare he received from Bill. It wasn't his fault the birthday party wasn't going well; he hadn't even thrown in the idea to have one. It was all Bill's doing but he had to remember that Bill hardly ever blamed himself for something that went wrong, when it was his fault. Budd snatched back the whiskey bottle from Bill and refilled his empty glass.

"I know," Beatrix began in an overly sarcastic tone laced with a sinister tint. "We can play pin the eye on the one eyed bitch."

O-Ren had to put a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing at that one. She knew it was all in good fun but it was deadly funny. Budd was the one to burst out laughing and he slapped a hand to his thigh. "I like that game. I wanna go first."

Elle's blue eye widened, she looked from Beatrix to Budd...back to Beatrix. "Think that's funny huh? Bea?" She stood up, hands on her shapely hips. "Very...VERY...funny!" Elle had apparently just been looking for a fight. "And Budd! You podunk piece of shit, I-"

"Whoa...chill out Elle," Vernita said.

"Fuck that," Elle snorted, "You know what Bea, you can just-"

"Elle," Bill said with deadly softness.

Elle didn't seem to notice, hear nor care, her attention was fully on Beatrix, "You just can't help yourself, can you? It's like you have fucking teretts or something...just gotta say it! I swear one of the-"

"ELLE," Bill repeated with far more volume and threat of repercussion.

Elle sat back down, seemingly crumbling. "Yes Bill..." she said meekly, tossing one last glare at Beatrix. One of these days...Elle swore that that blonde bitch was just going to go too far.

Vernita looked at Budd, "Can we at least try, for Budd's sake here...to have a good time alright?" Budd was idly twirling the half empty whiskey glass on the counter with his index and forefinger. He glanced up and said in an overly sober tone, "Ah, yeah. But what would be one hell of a birthday present. Seeing those two," He motioned to the two blondes. "Duke it out. Yeah that'd be mighty fine." He snatched up the glass and downed the contents.

O-Ren still held an amused expression over the whole thing but she knew better than to speak her part on the matter. She casually rose from her seat and sauntered behind the bar to make herself a drink. Beatrix had arms crossed over the counter top; she began a leering gaze in mismatched directions. Perhaps she had gone out of boundaries with that remark but she had been tempted and the temptation was pleasurable. Lips parted to speak but she stopped herself and canted her head down.

Bill turned to Budd after his younger brother's little comment about Elle and Beatrix. "Shut up Budd," he snapped from Bill..who had said that very thing on more than one occasion. "And stop drinking so fucking much...I don't want you passing out or puking anywhere in my place again." He looked disgusted. Normally Bill was fairly quiet around others with his personal issues with Budd. Elle remained quiet, smarting from what had just happened. She hadn't glared at Beatrix in nearly one minute.

Vernita placed her elbow on the bar and laid her chin in it...looking somewhat downcast. So, this is what happened with a bunch of killers attempted to have a good time. Budd frowned deeply and hung his head as would a scolded child. Bill could have that effect on people, especially when it came to siblings. He briskly brushed the glass aside and to the far end of the bar. Uneasy quiet had filled the room and remained that way until O-Ren decided to be the one to break it. She had been fiddling with her glass of sake when she abruptly picked her head up as if a spark had went off in her head. "I know a game we could play."

Everyone picked heads up and stared at O-Ren with a silent 'what the fuck?' She rolled her brown eyes. "In Tokyo we call it Fa-we-sha."

"Fuck your neighbor?" Budd translated with a furrowed brow.

On queue Beatrix exhaled a sigh and translated, "No shit head, it means Like your neighbor. What kind of game that is I sure as hell don't know."

"The game is, everyone goes around the room and says something 'nice' about their neighbor, or in this case the person next or across from them. Eventually everyone will have said one nice thing about everyone here." The Chinese-half breed smiled broadly at this idea.

Bill stared at O-Ren along with the rest of the room. A not only 'What the fuck?" expression on his face, but also a good mixture of "You've got to be kidding me?" was mixed in. He looked to his right...Budd sat there solemnly. Great. Elle snorted. "Your stoned O-Ren...I mean seriously..." Vernita gave O-Ren a quirky smile, "I like it..."

Elle rolled her eye, "This is retarded..."

"Grow up," Vernita snapped, "At least O-Ren's trying...Ok, well I'll start then," she turned towards Beatrix, "Well, Bea here is very beautiful...stunning really...She's one of the coolest people I've met and she can kick ass like no other white chick I've ever met...How's that?"

Bill gave a small smile, "I doubt your going to get much argument on that one Vernita." Elle didn't seem too happy with the "kick ass like no other white chick" comment...but she didn't say anything. "Ok," Vernita said, "Who's next?"

Beatrix held a pleasant smile from the compliment. She wasn't about to go blushing and feeling embarrassed over it but just held a smile. She folded her hands on the counter. "I'll go," she stated, blue eyes casting to Budd. The cowboy picked his head up and blinked. "Alright birthday boy all in all you are a very nice guy. I can always get a good laugh from you." She placed a single digit to her chin in momentary deep thought. "And," she pointed that digit at him non-threateningly. You remind me of a big teddy bear, a big deadly teddy bear." Budd stared unsure if he should be flattered or appalled. O-Ren still had a broad smile on her face as she was rather exuberant that her game was a success. She knew had hard it would be for everyone to be 'nice' to one another.

"Okay, my turn!" O-Ren turned towards Bill. "Bill, he's a toughie but I will say that I have always loved Bill as a father figure. He was there for me as my own father would be if he were still a live today. I truly owe a great deal to him." If O-Ren was expecting an aww from anyone it wasn't going to happen. This game, at the very least, was turning out to be somewhat amusing.

Bill bowed his head slightly in O-Ren's direction. "It has been my honor O-Ren. I'm sure if your father were still alive today he would be extremely proud of you...proud of the woman you have become," he leaned back slightly, looking at O-Ren much like a proud father would, "...his daughter has turned out to be as equal in beauty as she is in brains. A truly wonderful combination...much like Japanese and Chinese itself." He gave her a smile, "He would be proud to know that you have become one of my most successful protégés." Once again he gave O-Ren a small bow of his head, "I believe that counts as my turn..." he stated simply.

"Touching..." Elle said, "Well...fine I'll go then." She didn't look all too excited, then again nobody really did. ," she looked at her dark skinned counterpart, "...your very athletic, and pretty damn smart I'll say so myself." She rubbed her chin, "And one amazing killer with a knife. Yeah...you're not too bad all around." Vernita gave Elle a nod, taking any compliment she was willing to give.

"Budd, what about you?" Budd proceeded to lean back in his chair and eyed Vernita carefully. "Well," he began in a tall-tell voice. "Unfortunately I find that I don't work with you, Vernita, as much as I do with the others. But, when do have our here chances to chit chat I find your company enjoyable."

"Oh, this is going so nicely," O-Ren blurted out. She was acting like an excited child at a candy store. It was pleasant to see the young women at a rare point of contentment. "My turn, Okay Beatrix." The tall blonde looked up and gave her full attention on this one. "We have known one another for quite some time and I believe we hold a solid relationship. Whether it is friends or associates. I have great respect for your skills, personality, and beauty. What we have we don't have much of but what we do have I will savior to a point." She grinned and gave Beatrix a knowing look.

"Splendid, I'll go again," said Beatrix as she leaned over to lock eyes with O-Ren. She returned the look.I'm your silly rabbit."

O-Ren was rather content with this statement as well as Bea. A silent pact between the two as they settled in their chairs. "Who's next?" There was a few long moments of silence, as everyone tried to figure out who had not yet complimented who. It was obvious that a few rather awkward combinations remained. "Alright, Jesus..." Elle leaned forward, pointing a long finger in Bill's direction, "Bill...you're a real hard ass...and a bastard to boot. But, I respect you...despite all of that. I can depend on you. I wouldn't want to work for anybody else. You have made me what I am today." Well, that point was under question.

Bill raised his eyebrows, "And you know I care for you very much Miss Driver," he replied smoothly. Elle smiled, a tad girlishly.

Vernita did her best not to roll her eyes, "Alright...Budd," she looked at the cowboy, "your a good guy...you have your moments...but overall I have enjoyed working with you. And," she laughed, "...I think Bea is onto something with the teddy bear thing..." Budd held that expression of appalled or flattered when Vernita complimented him. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed at the back of his neck. Apparently Budd was having more trouble than all the others in comprehending the game. He straightened up and skimmed the room for whom he didn't play yet.

"Bea, you're fine," he said this rather suavely and made a tip of the hat gesture. Beatrix held a baffled expression but took it for what she could get and nodded. O-Ren was going to ask Budd to elaborate on that one but she decided against it. The game was going well. "Vernita! We work well together. You are the perfect counterpart and I wouldn't risk my life with any other knife wielder but you." Vernita gave O-Ren a small nod, "Thank you O-Ren. You are one of the most intelligent and respectful killers I have ever met. I would trust my life in your hands...well I have...and I will continue to...And, " she added, "...your extremely calming to be around...which is something I can't say for everybody here.." She smiled to add more humor to her words.

"Well Budd," Elle blurted suddenly, as if she felt the need to get this obligation over with, "...your...," she narrowed her eye at the hat perched on Budd's head, "...your...," she chewed her lower lip. Bill hid a smirk under the guise of rubbing his nose. Elle continued to struggle, "Your...a pretty good shot with a gun...well not as good as Bill, but your still pretty damn good...and not so bad with swords either. And...well your still a dipshit, but you're pretty amusing to make fun of. Your truck smells." Vernita made a face...well...that wasn't entirely flattering, but nobody was going to press Elle any further on that one. Her dark eyes slid over to Beatrix. Things were going to get a little deicer from now on.

Budd wasn't as obligated to show an expression of neither bafflement nor flattery for that one. He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Yeah, thanks a diddy there Elle. You're not always a complete bitch. And even when you are kinda civil I still find ya bitch but a loveable bitch. Kinda like a mini teddy bear." He grinned wide and settled back content with his compliment. Beatrix hadn't gone for awhile and decided to speak up, "Let's see Vernita, you are a great friend and terribly caring at times. You're always there for me, especially when I end up getting myself shot." She smirked. "All in all we're pretty tight." Momentairy silence pursued before O-Ren zeroed in for a compliment. "Ah, Elle, I have to agree with Budd on the bitch factor. But, I respect you and you're pretty fucking good at what you do."

Elle stared at Budd, "Mini teddy bear?" She then nodded at O-Ren...Elle had no problem being a bitch, and being told she was "pretty fucking good" was enough for her.

Options were winding down. Bill cleared his throat, turning to his younger brother, "Budd," he laid a hand on his siblings shoulder, "...I know you often think I'm too hard on you...and perhaps I am. But, I want you to know...it's for your own good. Your the only brother I have and sometimes...well many times...you drive me fucking nuts...I want you to know I still care. Budd, your the only man I've ever loved," he gave Budd a knowing smile, obviously this was some inside joke between the two.

Elle made a small huffing sound, feeling the pressure, "Ok...Ok! Bea," she fixated her cycloptic gaze on the other blonde, "...I know we don't always get along...ok, we hardly ever do. But I want you to know that even though I may not like you, I still respect you. Your one of the best fighters I have ever seen," she nodded as if proud of herself. "Okie dokie...that's..that."

Beatrix stared at the other blonde and took in those words carefully. She knew that took a lot of guts and she respected that as well. She gave a small nod and moved a hand up to tuck away a loose strand of hair. "I know I fuck you over a lot and sometimes it's all in good fun and sometimes you deserve it. But, know that I still and always will think of you as my counterpart. We hate one another so much because we are so similar." She shrugged her shoulders. "We envy one another." She leaned back contented with her play in the game. Elle nodded slowly at Bea, content with the other blonde's explanation. Elle, for the most part, had to agree.

"That was disturbing," Budd remarked with a light chuckle. He turned to Bill. "The last one for me. Bill, my big brother. I know ya love and I know ya hate me. We got ourselves a love hate relationship. Even if you don't think I do I look up to you. You've got a hell of a lot that I don't and fuck I've got a lot of what you don't. But, yeah, that's what brothers are for." He exhaled a breath and leaned over to retrieve his drink but thought against it and recoiled. Bill gave his younger brother an appraising look...glad for Budd's honesty, at the very least.

O-Ren darted her gaze around the gathered counting who had gone and who hadn't. "Okay I think everyone has gone but Bill and Beatrix." She gave a sharp nod to both of them. "Quick before the pizza gets here." O-Ren, like everybody else had keyed in on the fact that both Bea and Bill had avoided talking about one another thus far.

"Well," Bill leaned back, fixing his intense gaze on Beatrix. "Beatrix Kiddo...," he smiled...a little knowingly, "...is, as we have all so perceptively noted is beautiful...very beautiful. She's a true fighter, a warrior and a killer deep down in that femme fatale heart of hers. She's sexy, smart, charming...all things that a woman should be. I have been very impressed by her progress under my tutelage. And I believe that she's only going to get better as the years go on. I do believe," he added with a raised eyebrow, "...that if I were to have a muse, it would be Beatrix."

"Aww," came from Budd's side of the bar. This was quickly followed by a smack upside the head by O-Ren. Budd made a mocking wince and settled in his seat.

Bill knew Beatrix found that all terribly flattering as the twinkle in her blue eyes ignited. She stared at him in silent thought before she blinked hard to knock herself out of it. Damn, it was her turn. She canted her chin down in an unsettled manner as the wheels in her pretty blonde head turned. It had been hard enough for Bea to get out something close to the truth for everyone else. Now it came down to Bill and she was at a loss for words. Even when Bill had asked her about her feelings she had to let actions speak for her words and she certainly couldn't do that now. She had to come up with something. Slowly she rose her eyes to the staring audience.

"Bill...Bill is..." But her words cut short by the echoing and daunting sound of the door bell. Grinning almost a little too happily Beatrix bounded off her chair. "Pizza's here. I'll get it," she declared as she snatched up Bill's wallet from the counter top and headed down the hallway. Bill smirked. Saved by the bell on that one Kiddo.

Joking aside, Bill knew that Beatrix had honesty problems... he certainly had his own as well. But he was beginning to find out that she preferred actions over words when it came to expressing herself. This wasn't exactly a bad thing, but it was something he knew he had to take note of for future reference. He wondered if she would ever really be able to express herself to him with words. For Bill, he was honest, when it suited him and he was a pathological liar when it suited him better. He watched her grab his wallet and leave for the door and then turned to Budd, giving him a 'don't even dare say anything' glare. Vernita had sat there eyebrow raised and now only got up to help Beatrix with the pizza. Elle meanwhile, sat with a small frown on her red lips...not entirely sure how to take in that whole exchange.

When Bea and Vernita returned with the armfuls of pizza boxes, things became much more laid back as everyone began to dig in. Everyone enjoyed their fair share of pizza as casual chit chat was taken. Mostly catching up was done between those that hadn't seen one another in quite some time. Playing catch up was always fun. For convince and the sake of being lazy they used paper plates which were easily disposed of after everyone was through.

Budd was now lying stretched out on the couch, hands folded on his more than slightly pudgy stomach. "Alright gals," he rang out in a cherry tone. "I'm ready for my strip show."

"We didn't order you any stripers, Budd," O-Ren clarified in a sober tone as she turned on her bar stool to face the living room. "Why the fuck would you need to order 'em? I've got four lovely ladies right here."

Beatrix was just exiting from the washroom when she came in on the present conversation. Slender brows furrowed. "What are we doing?"

"Come here, Bea," Budd waved a hand to beckon her. Beatrix took a few steps in his direction but she wasn't about to completely oblige herself to his commands. "You're gonna strip for us."

She laughed bitterly but quickly broke it off with a firm set, "No." She changed her direction and went back to her seat at the bar. "Ask someone else."

Budd scowled in disappointment. "Fuck okay Elle?"

Vernita rolled her eyes from her sitting position on the couch, "God, Budd...glad to see you haven't changed with age."

Bill had just crossed the living room from the opposite hallway, "Nobody is stripping Budd," he growled, giving his brother a long glare, with that he stalked out of the living room down the other hallway. Obviously, not wanting to join in...Bill was keeping himself busy with other things.

Elle smirked at Budd, getting up from her stool and walking saucily towards him. "Ok...Budd," she stopped in front of where he was laying and bent down as low as she could go...her low cut shirt giving Budd more then enough of a clear view of her chest, "...pretty nice huh?" She pursed her lips and made a movement as if to unbutton her top...but her hand suddenly switched directions and came down with a swift chop right in the man's crotch. "OOPS! Slipped, sorry honey!" She straightened up a look of pure sadistic delight on her face as she watched Budd recover from that, "Fuck you Budd!" she flipped him the finger, "I'd rather strip for a group of horny thirteen year old drooling piece of shit boys than you...Although, there ain't much difference, now is there?" She turned on her heel and stomped away.

Vernita laughed, "You deserved that Budd...you so did."

Budd was busy rubbing at his lower regions than paying attention to the laughs he was receiving.

"That was nice Elle," Beatrix said as the women trudged back over to where the others were. "I should have tried that." O-Ren grinned and gave a nod agreement.

"Ugh," Budd groaned from his side of the couch. "Got any more of those games, O-Ren?"

"No, that was the best I could come up with," she replied with evident disappointment that the party was going down hill. She leaned against the counter and began to go into deep thought on what could boost the party. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments, Budd's grumbles of pain the only real sound.

Suddenly, Vernita's head snapped up as she apparently came to an idea. "Alright, you lying bitches!" She smiled, "I've got one for ya..."

Elle groaned, "Oh no..not another game.."

"Yes, another game!" Vernita smiled with sadistic glee. "Your gunna love this one Elle...Ok...this is called "Two Truths and a Lie." How it works is...everyone takes a turn. They tell everybody three things about themselves that most likely none of us know. Thing is," she held up a finger, "one of these three must be a lie. We have to try and guess which one it is...and this can't be stupid shit either...good stuff. I think you'd be surprised what is and is not a lie."

Elle looked mildly interested, "So basically, it's all about lying your ass off."

"Well that and hearing all sorts of weird shit you never knew about people," Vernita replied. She looked over her shoulder at Bill who had just reentered the living room, "Bill's gunna love this one." she chuckled.

"Love what?" Bill looked up crankily.

"Lying," Elle grinned.

"I don't lie," Bill replied flat pan. This produced quite a round of well deserved laughter.

"Ok...ok...who's gunna start this thing?" Vernita asked.

O-Ren had been quite keen on the idea of playing games today so she immediately found this new game fascinating. She casually strolled into the living room and situated herself on a vacant chair. A leg crossed over the other and folds folded in her lap. She grinned slyly. "I'll go first." There was a moment of pause as the Chinese-Japanese half breed reviewed her three 'lies' in her head. "Alright the first thing you don't know about me is I use to sleep with a stuffed monkey named Shi-wa."

"A stuffed monkey?" Budd inquired with raised brows. He had gotten over his groaning in pain and decided to pay attention to the game. O-Ren sent him a death glare. "Shut the fuck up Budd and let me finish." Budd settled back on the couch once more. O-Ren continued, I'm partial to old Chinese love and war movies and I enjoy bubble baths."

The group stared a moment calculating which was the supposed lie. Beatrix spoke up first, "I can see you taking the baths as odd and twisted as that is the monkey perhaps but the love and war movies I see being far-fetched."

"I'm still wonderin' 'bout that stuffed monkey," Budd stated with a scratch to his chin. E

lle stared at O-Ren, "The monkey I can believe...and even the bubble baths...but she's totally lying about the love and war movies...no way. Your no hopeless romantic O-Ren..." She shook her blonde head.

Vernita looked like she was deep in thought, as she contemplated what O-Ren had said. "No monkey..." she decided. "You were a military kid...yup, no monkey." She laughed, "Yeah...I can just see it now, O-Ren sitting in a dark room, crying her eyes out over some romantic movie...hah!"

Bill raised an eyebrow, suddenly a least somewhat interested in what was going on. This sort of thing seemed much more to his tastes. "Hrm," he laid a dramatic finger on his chin, "...O-Ren...I'm willing to believe the bubble baths...but I'm with Vernita...no monkey."

"So O-Ren?" Vernita prompted, "Spill the beans..."

O-Ren leaned back in her chair with an amused grin. She allowed dramatic pause before revealing her lie. "I don't ball my eyes out over romantic shit."

The cowboy stared. "You have a stuff monkey?"

O-Ren rolled her eyes. "Keyword, Budd; use to."

"A stuffed monkey." The man was more than baffled by this truth for some reason. Beatrix laughed. "Okay, someone else go so Budd can get the idea of O-Ren cuddling a stuffed monkey out of his head."

"I knew it," Elle slapped her palm down on the bar.

"Stuffed monkey?" Bill chuckled. "Very cute O-Ren. I'm sure you were a very adorable child..." He patted her arm, a twinkle in his eye.

Vernita looked amused and happy that her game idea was catching on. "Ok...well, Elle you got O-Ren's right, so I think it's only fitting you should go."

"Alright, fine..." Elle leaned back, "Well...let's see here...when I was a small girl it was my ultimate dream to be a dancer...no Budd, not an exotic danger you shithead, but one of those classy ones...ya know...the big stage and all, hrm so much for that...Ok, that's one...two...I killed a dog with my bare hands when I was thirteen...fucker tried to bite me...so I bit back."

"That's definitely believable," Verntia mumbled.

"Shut it," Elle snapped, "And three...," she leaned forward, "...I once met Queen Elizabeth...that's right, dumb bitch."

Vernita let out a laugh, "That's...a very...interesting assortment there Elle. But I don't believe worth a shit that you wanted to be a dancer."

Bill snorted, "You didn't kill a dog...that wasn't until you were sixteen and you killed it with a fence post..."

Elle raised her shoulders, as if to say "Maybe, who knows."

Beatrix sat back with raised brows, arms folded over her chest, and an amused expression held to her features. "The dancer I can believe because at a younger age, Elle wasn't such a bitch but a cute little girl, as hard to believe as that is, who had her own dreams." She flashed a mocking smile to the blonde that was all in good fun. "Meeting Queen Elizabeth surely never happened."

"I agree with Vernita and the dancer part. I can't see it," came O-Ren's opinion. Budd was sitting upright, one hand lying over his stomach and the other off the edge of the couch. "I'm gonna stick with the dancing." He made a small noise of disappointment. "I still think ya woulda made quite a sexy pole dancer." He chuckled lightly.

Elle looked amused, "Well, I did in fact meet Queen Elizabeth...when I was ten...she was dumb...,my dumbass father thought it would be...'enlightening' or something...And I did in fact kill a dog with my bare hands when I was thirteen."

Bill looked mildy surprised, "You told me sixteen and with a fence post.."

"Hrm, sorry...," she tilted her head the said, "I lied to ya..."

"Ah," Bill said, "Well...touché then." He didn't look entirely amused.

"So, you never wanted to be a pretty dancer than huh?" Vernita said with a smirk.

"Fuck no," Elle snarled, "I was never a cute girl...when I was little I wanted to be godamn Annie Oakley.."

Bill burst out into laughter.

"Straight truth on that one Billy," Elle made a crossing her heart gesture, looking deathly serious.

"Well...heh, you aint too far off there Elle," Vernita laughed.

"Hrm...I suppose..," Elle replied, "And Budd, just for that stupid pole dancer comment...I think your cowboy ass should go next."

Budd grumbled about having to go next and spend a good few seconds coming up with his choices. "Alright then." A finger came up to scratch at the side of his nose. "Kinda hard when Bill knows too much but I'll give it a try." He grinned wide. "Firstly; when I was a little kid I use to own this rabbit named Scoopy, damn I loved that rabbit that was until Bill here told me he wanted to play a game. He was gonna teach me how to use a kitchen knife against an enemy. He tricked me into decapitating Scoopy. I swear, it still bothers me till this day." He whimpered back a wave of emotion, if it was true or not was to be decided. "Second, I hope to one day settle down and work at some club, preferably being a bouncer in a titty bar." He leaned back. "Lastly; I have my own little fantasies about you gals."

Beatrix cringed. "Ew. Sadly I believe the fantasy one. The bunny maybe," She gave a side glance to Bill with a smirk. "Sounds like something he'd do. But the bouncer I'm not too sure about."

O-Ren ran a hand through her hair as she kept a more calming manner over Budd's lies and truths. "I'm going with the fantasies. As sick as you can be I don't believe you'd be that perverted."

Bill surpassed a sadistic smirk, he remembered Scoopy...annoying little piece of shit. He had always hated rabbits.

Vernita was laughing, she obviously wasn't ready to make a guess. Elle was staring at Budd, "Ya know Budd...the fantasy thing I just can't help but believe...always wondered why you keep wandering off into the bathroom when we're around...Same with the titty bar...probably will be the best job you'll ever have...if you ever reach that far in society. So," she shrugged, "...as much as would like to picture a cute little Bill here tricking you into cutting off poor Scoopy's head...I'm gunna say no on that one."

"Budd," Bill looked serious, "...I would hope you never have aspirations so low as working in a titty bar...that's despicable...If you ever end up doing that, I hope one of us put you out of your fucking misery."

Vernita had pulled herself together, "You're so full of shit Budd...your too busy having fantasies about men to even think twice about us ladies. Hah!"

Budd was staring at his brother in a silent drawl of emotions before he shifted his position and put on an undaunted facade. "I did have a bunny named Scoopy and I 'do' want to work in a titty bar." He didn't look in Bill's direction. "And you're right I don't have fantasies about you gals. As perverted as you may think I am, Bea, I respect you gals too much to pull shit like that."

"Ha, I knew you weren't that perverted. Good old Budd can fuck as many gals and guys as he wants but he knows never, not even in his dreams to touch us. That's real sweet of you Budd," O-Ren said with an added smile. Beatrix held her expression emotionless to cover the ping of guilt. She never held that much respect for Budd and perhaps she should start double checking her opinions on the cowboy.

Bill couldn't believe that Budd was still sore over that stupid bunny. Of all the things...just fucking stupid. He couldn't help it if Budd was so easily manipulated...damn bunny had to go anyways...it had gotten into his room and used his prized comic book collection for a litter box. Bill looked back at his brother, not the slightest hint of remorse on his face.

Vernita let out a long breath, exchanging glances with Bea, "Thank god! I don't think I could ever sleep knowing Budd was laying there, thinking of us and ja-"

"Enough, enough..." Elle held up a hand, "...I just ate. And if ya want to work in a titty bar...well more power to ya Budd...I can't wait to see your trailer," she laughed.

Bill looked even more disgusted, despite Budd's recent rise in respect amongst the women, he felt differently.

"Alright," Vernita folded her hands over the bar, "I'll go next...One, when I was young, I wanted to be a doctor when I grew up, two...I lost my virginity when I was fifteen to the star high school quarterback, three...I once set fire to a neighborhood house when I ran away from home." She leaned back, folding her arms.

"Fifteen huh?" Elle smirked, "Too old for you...nah, I think you wanted to be a doctor..sounds like something stupidly idealistic you'd think of."

Bill leveled a finger at Vernita, "Arson...not your cup of tea..."

"Doctor Vernita Green," Budd mused quietly. "Just think of all those scalpels and sharp objects you could use to cut up people with." He chuckled lightly to himself. "Ah, I gotta stick with the fifteen. I'm sure it was some high top dick ass guy but you probably fucked the second you knew you could. No offense intended." He flashed a dopey smile.

O-Ren gave a sharp nod. "I'm sticking with Bill and saying no to the fire. I can't see you as a pyro-fanatic."

Beatrix let her demeanor settle and came back to enjoying the fun of the game "Gotta love the idea that you lost your virginity to some high school jackass quarter back. I lost mine to some sweet... well, he wasn't a high school boy." She grinned deviously. "The fire I'm spectacle about."

Vernita laughed at Budd's comment...taking it all in good humor. "Well...I guess you guys know me all to well...I didn't set that house on fire...I did set my friend's hair on fire though...but that's a different story. And that quarterback," she made a face, "...he was awful...of course I didn't know the difference back then. Speaking of," she looked coyly at Beatrix, "...And what was this you were just saying Bea, hrm? I believe you've sparked our curiosity."

"Indeed," Bill looked rather interested at Bea, his eyebrows raised. "I think that's your cue Kiddo."

Elle snorted, "Ohhhh...this is gunna be good..." she leaned forward sarcastically as if about to watch an enthralling movie.

Beatrix exhaled a dramatic breath and sat up a little as if to prepare herself for a death sentence. She had to be coy and sly on this one as she knew a lot could cause unneeded brawls. "Okay, to pine your curiosity, I lost my virginity at thirteen. I got pissed at my mother for bringing some dipshit into the house to play around with. They kept me up the whole fucking night and that was when I did care about my schooling and I wanted to do my studies. So, being the clever and spunky little teenager I was I came up with an idea. That night while she was out at work, that guy came by. Decided to fuck him. He wasn't any good and he smelled funny but the grandest part was when my mother came home and caught us." A sadistic smile crossed her angelic features. "I had my revenge and damn did it feel good." She gave pause as she settled back into the couch. "Anyway, second I've kissed Bill and not your sappy, giddy girly kiss on the cheek."

"I knew it!" Budd had sprung up and was pointing a finger at Beatrix. "Tell me, Bea, did you fuck him too?" Obviously the man had some problems with this topic.

"Shut the fuck up Budd, of course I didn't," Beatrix retorted with a sneer. She knew she was throwing the dice high with that little 'lie' but she wanted to play dangerously for a change. And it was a big thing for her to come out with a truth such as that.

"Settle down you two." O-Ren stated in an overly calm and eerie tone. "Let Beatrix finish. She still needs to tell one more." Budd sat back and averted his gaze from the tall blonde to prevent anything further.

Beatrix raked a hand through her hair in an uneasy and frustrated manner. "Lastly, when I was younger I use to be a follower. I wanted to be the popular girl in school. I even went to prom in high school. Of course, I went with a senior when I was only a freshman. I wore the full out puffy dress and ruffles." There, she finished. Arms still folded she held a more vacant expression.

Bill chuckled. He knew it...he knew she was going to bring that up somehow. He wanted to say something, but decided to keep quiet until the "mystery" was over. At the same time he was very surprised Beatrix had actually told such a blatant truth.

Elle looked...well shocked. It was hard to tell which one of those things had done it...probably all of them. Vernita's jaw dropped. She stared at Beatrix in disbelief.

Elle finally spoke up, "You...DID NOT kiss Bill...no way...You may have gone to prom in a frilly dress and fucked your mom's boyfriend...but you didn't kiss Bill." She seemed very adamant about this as if she didn't want to believe it even if it were true.

Vernita finally found her voice, "Well...Jesus Bea...I'm gunna have to say the thing about your mom and that guy is a lie...I just can't see you doing that...no way...And...the other two...seem," she grimaced, "...more likely I guess...Still...um..." she trailed off.

"Come now Kiddo," Bill's eyes widened, "...do tell, we are all dying of anticipation here..."

Beatrix sat with a smug grin. "As sweet an angel as you all seem to think I can be, I'm sure as hell not." She held up a single digit to add to the act. "I did in fact fuck my mother's boyfriend for the sake of getting my own satisfaction." She shrugged her shoulders casually. "What can I say I hold grudges." A heart beat. "I kissed Bill."

It was hard to tell how the Chinese, Japanese half breed held that information. She gave a slow nod and said, "Did you like it, Bea?" Her gaze almost threatening.

Beatrix blinked. She hadn't expected so many people to get so up tight about it. She sat up and leaned forward in O-Ren s direction. "Yeah, I liked it a lot."

Budd coughed loudly. "So, let me get this straight, you, Beatrix, fucked your mother's boyfriend because they had wild hot sex all night and kept you awake." He watched her give a nod of her blonde head. "You did in fact, kiss Bill and, point taken, you liked it." He glanced to Bill to see if he showed any signs of having the same emotions. "But, you did not wear a puffy dress."

"Precisely."

Bill nodded, rubbing his chin, perfectly willing to bring it further in the open, "Hrm, indeed..no girly kiss either...that's for sure. Very nice...I think I want more of them actually, " he drawled, looking upraised...but actually the whole thing with Beatrix's mother was actually rather disturbing...Bill reminded himself to ask her more about that later. She definitely had this way of surprising you. He would never have guessed that about her. Elle sat there, slack jawed. "Holy fucking shit!" Vernita nodded.

"You kissed Bill?" Elle seemed despondent.

Vernita looked at Elle, "What? I'm talkin' about that thing with her mother's boyfriend..." she gave Beatrix a look, "That's fucked up Bea! Damn, girl...you definitely aren't a sweet angel..." She shook her head in disbelief.

"You KISSED Bill?" Elle repeated.

"Ok.." Vernita patted Elle's shoulder tentatively, "...chill out Elle. At the very least she didn't wear a puffy dress."

"Well, what a fucking relief!" Elle spat out.

Bill held up a hand, "Calm down...let's move on, I'm the last one left here..." For Bill this was actually rather easy, he had a life full of over the top and bizarre situations he could draw on...the only hard part was picking which ones. Deciding quickly, he leaned forward, going into 'story' mode, "One...when I was a boy I had a big time crush on a friend's mother. She was tall..blonde...beautiful woman. I was smitten...obsessed. Being the sneak I was, I found a way to hide in her closet now and then...it was one of those wooden slat ones...full view." He smiled, "Needless to say..she had no idea," he raised an eyebrow, "I kept at this for nearly a year...finally she caught me...I got punished...but." he chuckled. "..the best part was when..oh, about ten years later she didn't even make the connection that had been me. Even when she rolled over in the morning." He smirked, "Two, I indeed served in the United States Army for a hellish four years...where I was nearly discharged five times on accounts of shoplifting, assault and insubordination...Three...I and a couple Apache guys ate a whole bunch of peyote...I ate over thirty-five buttons. I ended up running around stark naked in my neighborhood...I smashed two windows..breaking open an artery, vandalized three houses that were not my own and nearly bled to death."

He spread his hands out, "Oh...the mystery..."

O-Ren was the first to take her guess at Bill's three lies. Her facade remained calm and any hostility she held before long since evaporated. "You didn't serve in the army. I never saw you as a political man and being in the army almost seems to degrade who you are."

Budd had different opinions on the situation. He held an amused grin. "You fucked that gal?" He chuckled. "Damn, I thought you only peered in on her now and then. Always told me you were going out to get your own private shows and you told me to stay home and watch cartoons." A hand came up to ruffle his hair.

Intense blue eyes were focused on Bill. Kiddo held a rather exuberant mix of feelings towards the event. She decided to let it pass but she kept note to the fact he wanted more kisses. They'd have to work on that later. "The idea that you made a peep show out of some young unsuspecting woman only proves how much of an asshole you are." She played a wide smile and her head blonde head canted. "But getting yourself fucked up with some Apache shit heads it's not your style, Bill. You hold too much honor and self respect to allow yourself to act in such an immature manner. Especially being careless enough to nearly bleed to death."

Bill smiled, "Hah...sorry to say it Kiddo but that peyote trip story is all too true...but I agree, that was pretty stupid. I was...younger. Budd," he smirked, giving his brother a small wink, "...that thankfully is all true. Especially the part about me getting to sleep with her in the end part...she had no idea. I thought I was pretty damn cool for that." He nodded his head at O-Ren, "I actually was drafted into the Army, but you're right O-Ren...not me, at all. I dodged...ran to...well Mexico of all places."

Vernita laughed, "Damn Bill...your lucky to be alive..."

Bill chuckled. "I suppose so..."

Elle hadn't said a word since Beatrix's little "confessions" and she looked as if she had no desire to say anything more. "Well," Verntia slapped a palm on the bar, "...that was certainly...interesting..." Beatrix remained settled on the couch with no intention of getting up. Blue eyes held a far off glint as she registered all the new information she received within the past ten minutes.

Budd was busy staring at Beatrix. Bea of course felt the stare and blinked her gaze back to him. "What?"

He shrugged and adverted his gaze. Beatrix glowered and turned away from prying eyes.

"Yes it was, O-Ren agreed with an added nod. She rose to her feet and took graceful strides over to Vernita. She leaned and whispered, "How about we bring out that cake before—" Vernita nodded silently to O-Ren. She'd nearly forgotten...with all of the distractions. She got up to get the cake when Beatrix's raised voice caused her to stop halfway there.

"Fuck Budd, if you have something to say, say it," Beatrix had abruptly spat rather loudly, her hot gaze turning on him.

"Nah, I was just still tryin to imagine that you..uh..kissed Bill."

"And the problem with that is?"

"I just can't believe."

Her anger intensifying as she sat up and leaned forward a little. "If you can't seem to get the idea through your thick head perhaps you'd like me to demonstrate," she hissed in a low tone.

Elle turned as well, a pissy look on her face. Bill seemed to be fairly calm about the whole thing. He gave Beatrix a small coy smile at her "threat" to Budd about demonstrating. "Honestly Budd...," he said smoothly, "I can't remember the last time you really cared about such things when it came to me...I certainly don't ask you what sort of two penny whore you were with last night."

Vernita snorted but didn't say anything she herself wasn't too sure how to feel about the whole thing. Bill was right, they shouldn't really care...but this was Bea...it was a little different. She quietly continued into the kitchen, glad to escape whatever was about to happen for the moment. Bill looked at Budd waiting for an answer...he looked amused but there was no missing the growing challenge in his expression.

Budd decided to take the challenge as he sat up, hands folded in his lap as he leaned forward. His head was bent down but his eyes were leveled to Bill's. "Yeah, well, that's cause my two penny whores don't work for me."

The tall blonde stood there in the middle of the room between the two men looking rather unhappy. "So, I'm a two penny whore?" She questioned with a raised brow. This whole new quarrel brought O-Ren to turn back to the living room. The cake could wait.

Budd chuckled. "Yeah, Bea, ya sure are. You heard it straight from the Billy-goat's mouth." The woman shifted from one foot to the other as if to prevent herself from lashing out at either of them.

Bill's eyes flashed angrily, "Budd, you fucking asshole...how dare you even attempt to put words into my mouth. You know very well what I was talking about, and twisting my words to try to make Beatrix look bad is well...pretty fucking pathetic. I think I have a little more respect for her than to call her a whore...which apparently you lack."

Vernita had disappeared into the kitchen. At the sounds of Budd's and Bill's raised voices she decided to stay in there for a few more minutes. Elle had shrunk back into the shadows, a little smile on her lips. This was going to be gooooood.

Bill leveled a finger at his brother, far from finished with this, "Be, very...very careful with what words you choose next from your limited two syllable vocabulary...," he hissed.

Deep down Budd was hurt by his brother's verbal lashing but more or less he had become use to it. After years upon years of getting little to no respect it came easy for Budd to brush them aside. He cleared his throat and stared down at his thumbs that he was twiddling carelessly. "I hold the same respect towards Beatrix as anyone else in this here room, Bill." He pointed out shallowly. "And I ain't saying she's a two penny whore but what I am saying is that it just don't sound right. She kissing you or you kissing her."

"I am still in the room," Beatrix noted in a hot temper.

"Yeah, and?" Budd shifted his eyes to the tall blonde taking in her rather disgruntled appearance.

"And, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me as if I weren't here."

"Note taken," Budd replied as he leaned back. "Now, Bill look at in retrospective. How would you react if you knew I was fooling around with one of your coworkers? Hm? What if Elle and I were fooling around, persay? That'd seem pretty fucking wrong now wouldn't it?"

"I do believe," Bill countered, "you did call her a whore...but.." he brushed it aside, "...we'll leave that be since it's completely inappropriate anyways." Like Budd, he was acting as if Beatrix had suddenly disappeared. He leaned forward, "And just how exactly do you know what," he mocked his brother's voice, "..'just don't sound right'...Are you some fucking ignorant prick now?"

Elle cleared her throat, "Let's talk about how disgusting the idea of Budd and I fooling around is?" She sounded revolted but amused...somewhat.

Bill considered this, "If you and Elle were fooling around...well...I would give you my warnings and assume that you two being...mature adults..although I'm beginning to wonder, would work things out between you. I would wish you the best and figure that was enough." No doubt Bill was doing a good amount of lying here, but it was so hard to tell with him. "I don't think it's my place...nor your place to judge what's wrong now is it?" Elle snorted. Bill turned back to his brother, glaring. "Are you jealous Budd?"

Budd widened his eyes. "Hell no. Why would I be jealous?" He shifted his weight on the couch. He leveled his tone and came back to collect himself, "In some manner it is my place to tell you what is right and what is wrong. I may be a younger brother but the younger has to look out for the older. And with you and Beatrix I'm just going to give my warnings."

"I am still here," came a growl from Beatrix. She was still standing there and even more irritated to the fact that both of the men were ignoring her presence. Budd gave her a fleeting glance and continued, "I'd give you my warnings and I hope you two know what the hell you're gettin' into."

"Fucking assholes," Beatrix sneered quietly as she bolted across the room and into the kitchen area. She apparently had enough of being ignored. Bill watched his brother defend himself...his angry expression softening somewhat. When Beatrix got pissed and stormed off, he made a partial effort to call her back...but it was no use.

"As I only want the best for my big bro," Budd ended with a lopsided grin.

"Well Budd," Bill replied, "...that's real sweet of you...But I think I can handle myself perfectly fine." He leaned forward, speaking to Budd in a lower friendlier voice, "...Don't you think that I know what I'm getting into...we kissed Budd...that's it...I appreciate it, I really do..." he slapped Budd on the shoulder, "...but let it go, alright?" He sat back up...looking pleased with himself. "Doubtful that will ever happen again anyways," he nodded with a smirk towards the kitchen entrance that Beatrix had just stomped into. Part of him wanted to get up and find her, but he sure as hell knew better than that. Elle didn't look any happier. "Bunch of fucking men..." she hissed and went into the kitchen herself. Bill looked over at Budd with a sigh, "Typical..."

In the kitchen O-Ren had returned to helping Vernita stick the candles on the birthday cake. She picked her head up as Beatrix walked in and soon followed after by Elle. Her expression remained vacant to show her opinions on what just took place. Beatrix came up beside Vernita and leaned over to view the highly exuberantly decorated master piece. Slender brows furrowed. "Do you think he really deserves it?" She asked quietly her tone bittersweet, her question pertaining to the cake. O-Ren raised her gaze. No, but we wouldn't be good friends if we didn't supply a cake for the birthday boy."

"Who said we were friends?"

The half breed smirked at this and shook her head. "I won't even attempt to argue my point," she stated and returned to sticking another candle deep into the frosting.

The "women folk" finished up in the kitchen with Budd's cake. "God...I just hope these candles won't melt all over the cowboys...that's really going to make it taste like shit." Vernita eyed the gaudy cake over the now lit candles. "Well...it already looks like shit...so at least there will be consistency," Elle quipped moodily. Vernita ignored Elle and hoisted the cake off the counter, "Give me hand here O-Ren...C'mon let's get this over with." The two of them carefully walked the heap of frosting and child's toys out from the kitchen into the living room...Elle and Beatrix following behind.

Budd and Bill were firmly planted in their masculine placement on the couch. Bill turned as the group of women entered the room. It was definitely a funny picture, four beautiful and deadly women escorting a hideous burning cake. "Hrm, well Budd," Bill mused, "...looks as if the ladies didn't forget about you entirely...and my my isn't that a precious piece of pastry they have there."

Vernita cleared her throat. She hated singing...but the cake had been her idea in the first place. With a cringe, she began singing, "Happy Birthday to you..." only hoping that the others would join in. There wasn't much of a choice so everyone not exactly happily joined in with a chorus. It had to be one of the quickest and chopped up pieces of 'happy birthday' one would song but it was sung. They set the cake on the table across from the couch and Budd leaned over with a satisfied grin. "Make a wish," O-Ren stated with her own smile of pleasure.

"Mmm what to wish for." Budd placed a single digit to his chin and went into deep ponderment. Beatrix exhaled a grunt of air as she had little patience at the moment.

"Okay, okay," He inhaled a large huff of air and in a three little pigs fashion blew out the candles. A few golf claps admitted through the small group.

"Alright, let's get this baby cut," O-Ren said as she turned to fetch plates and forks from the kitchen.

Beatrix had her head canted as she eyed the masterpiece . "We really should take a picture of that thing before you mutilate it."

Budd grinned. "Yeah, but it in the big book of scary memories." Bill could only guess at what sort of podunk wish Budd had just made...probably wishing he worked in a titty bar and spent his spare time drinking beer and listening to Willie Nelson records. He frowned deeply. Vernita laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. "Yeah, we really should take a picture of that thing..."

"It's hideous," Elle said dryly, looking over the mounts of red icing and plastic cowboys.

"Hey...what the hell is that cowboy doing to that horse?" Verntia plucked the horse off the cake with lightning speed. "Nothing..."

Elle snorted. "Let's cut this bitch up!"

"Hey Bill..why don't you hack this thing up with your Hanzo sword?" Vernita quipped.

Bill looked disgusted, "My Hanzo sword is getting nowhere near that...thing..."

"Alright, alright..." Vernita replied giving him an overly dramatic 'whoa there' expression. Verntia always seemed to have a knife with her, and she picked up a large butcher knife from the counter and began, in an expert manner, slicing up the cake with efficient speed and accuracy.

"Budd, I think your gunna end up eating most of this...," Elle observed as large chunks of cake were distributed onto the plates. "I don't think your going to mind that much though..." As Vernita cut O-Ren distributed the cake pieces. She handed a rather large piece to Budd whom took it happily. More smaller pieces were given out to the others. As everyone went to find seats Budd was already half way down with his first slice. "This ain't bad. Good job gals." He pointed a frosting battered fork in O-Ren and Vernita's direction.

Beatrix, more or less unintended had situated herself on the smaller couch where Bill was seated with his sliver of cake. She hadn't entirely forgiven him for the episode earlier but her mood was calming down. One long leg crossed over the other as she settled the plate in her lap and dug in. "Budd's right. Even though compared to its disgusting appearance it is rather tasteful," she commented lightly.

O-Ren smiled. "Good, maybe that means everyone will take some extra home."

"No, just this one piece is good for me."

Budd chuckled. "Yeah, Bea has to watch her twiggy figure." The blonde shot him a look. "I don't always have to watch my figure," she replied snidely and put another portion of cake in her mouth.

Budd had devoured a good portion of the cake. The rest of it was given to those who were wiling to take some. After cake, everyone hung around for awhile chatting. The hostility level appeared to have dropped a bit, although Elle hadn't seemed to have recovered as well as the rest. Finally, people began leaving. Budd seemed pretty happy with how his birthday had turned out and left no doubt to go have a few dozen beers as a nightcap. The women left cheerful enough...Elle excluded.

In the end only Bea and Bill remained. Nobody said anything about this...well it was Bill's house, that made sense...but thankfully nothing else was said. Bill had again made himself comfortable on his favorite couch...the small one. He was idly toying with one of the cowboy figures in his hand. This could only mean one thing, Bill had something on his mind...well more than he usually did.

"So...Kiddo..." he glanced in Bea's direction, The blonde peered up with an expression of 'uh oh,' Bill has something on his mind plastered across her facial features. She had situated herself on the over stuffed chair across from the small couch Bill was settled on. "Why don't you tell me more about your mother?' Beatrix had told him little about her mother...she had said enough that he knew how to take low potshots at her about the woman...but no real details. And after what Beatrix had told them tonight, his curiously was most definitely peaked.

She was leaning back in a slouched but all out comfortable position. Long white arms draped over the arms of the chair and legs bent at the knees. Her head canted to the side in a curious manner. "She was an inconsiderate whore that didn't have the right values when it came to raising a kid. What else is there to know?" Well, Beatrix was just playing into a game. She knew he wanted more than that but she wasn't up to supplying it that easily.

Bill tiled his head to the side, a disappointed expression on his face, "Please...Kiddo...give me a break. That's not what I meant and you know it. Don't fuck with me on this," he tossed the cowboy on the coffee table in a seemingly innocent action...but again, when Bill did even mudane things they seemed oddly threatening. "I know she was a whore...so was my mother, I honestly don't give a shit, who cares." He held up a finger, "What I...want to know is...about your mother, not that she liked to fuck random men all of the time, but...about her." He gave her that head tilt again, "I think your smart enough to figure that one out...and I know you don't want to play this little game with me...but humor an old bastard...and tell me..." Again, a demand, not a question...

Arms crossed to daintily fold over her chest. Her chin tilted to her chest but blue eyes stayed focused on him. It was clear she wasn't keen on the idea of explaining her mother but Bill gave a demand and it wasn't nice to disobey him. "When I asked my mother who my father was she had a hard time figuring out if it was the local milk man or the man at the gas station. At a young age I was naive and sought out the supposed fathers I thought I had. All of them were fucking assholes and didn't answer me a thing. So, I went back to my mother one night and told her that I couldn't find him. She asked me who couldn't I find? I replied, rather frustrated for a young age of six that I couldn't find my father. She laughed in my face and said for all she knew I could have been some artificial shit. So," she shifted her weight, her expression undaunted by childhood memories. "This just showed me how much my mother 'really' loved me."

Any normal person would have felt very sympathetic towards Beatrix after what she had just said. But this was Bill, one of the hardest motherfuckers currently alive. "Ah," he said, expression unchanged. "And...why was it so important you find your father? Closure? A sense of belonging? You wanted to know what he looked like? You wanted to kick his ass?" Bill had never known his father was, but he had never even attempted to find out who he was. Not only because this would have been an incredibly daunting task, but he had no desire to know the man he would forever feel the need to compare himself next to...even at a young age he had preferred to be his own man. Fuck that bastard, whomever he had been.

"Next question...as you consider that one...,'" Bill continued, "You think, and your likely correct, your father was an asshole...interesting that you have this...tendency to gravitate towards assholes." He raised his eyebrows, "No denying that one Kiddo...for all you know your father was some bastard like myself. Interesting how things go in cycles, hrm?"

Beatrix stayed in her current position with an unchanging and cold expression. Any other woman would most likely break down in tears to words like that Beatrix Kiddo wasn't like that. She was too strong to let herself get emotional over shit such as family. Her mouth formed into a tight line. "First, before I go answering your questions," her voice cold but kept a degree above freezing. "I don't appreciate your so clever and adequate zingers. You asked me to explain my mother, my feelings towards her and all I'm doing is giving you an answer." Brows narrowed. "To answer your first question; yes, perhaps I was looking for some type of closure. Unlike you, Bill, I do like to end one part of my life before wandering off into another. I don't believe at a fragile age of six that I would have kicked his ass but later on I sure as hell woulda killed him."

Bill was impressed with Beatrix's replies. "You misunderstand me...I meant no insults," he nodded slightly, "But your right..." No apology of course, but it was something. He shook his head, "I appreciate your attempt, as childish as it was, to find your father. I think that says much about you...," he paused, "...no zinger intended. It's a truly worthy quality. I could hardly expect you to react the same way I did."

Her gaze shifted from him a moment. "Second answer; very interesting the cycles my life seems to take. I never find the bastard whom gave me life so I find the bastard that can help me take life away. Seems like a pretty fair deal."

He chuckled at her second reply, "Indeed...that's a good point." His look softened slightly, "I hope you didn't misinterpret that comment...it was a mere observation that's all."

He leaned back, taking all of this in. "Your tendency for...redemption came very early." Obviously Bill was referring to Bea's little confession earlier in the night about her mother's "friend." "I have to admit you surprised me somewhat with that little bit of information tonight. I would never have guessed that..." He did sound truthful when saying this. Apparently, Bill had decided to move on...slightly from the former topic.

Beatrix shrugged her shoulders as if the whole incident with her mother's friend was no big deal. She relaxed as the tensing in her muscles began to loosen. "That's what I'm here for, to surprise you." She offered a playful smirk before getting back on track. Bill returned the smirk, "Well...I will admit you did surprise me on that one." He found her comment about fucking instead of killing very interesting...but he kept that one to himself for the moment.

"When I was thirteen I didn't know how to kill a human being so fucking seemed to be the next best choice. You should have seen my mother's face," She shook her head slowly with a smirk to herself as if viewing the snapshot in her mind.

"Thirteen...Jesus...," Bill shook his head. He wasn't entirely sure why he found that so disturbing after all of the things he had done and seen himself...it seemed pretty trivial. Perhaps it was because that thirteen year old had been Beatrix.

"She was so pissed off. More at the guy for being so fucking stupid as to fuck a thirteen year old kid. But she gave off her fair share of anger at me. At least I know where my hostile manner comes from."

"I can imagine," he replied at her comment about the look on her mother's face. "Then again, after how she'd raised you thus far...I don't see how she could be all that surprised." He smirked, "Your hostile manner...well, I wouldn't go blaming your mother entirely for that one Kiddo. We are each just as much products of what we choose to know just as much as we are of what we were raised to know." Another Bill-ism, but one he fully believed. "Just remember...having control over that hostility is just as deadly, even more so.." Bill stopped, unsure where this conversation had gone. "What were we talking about?" he flashed a smile.

This brought a laugh from Beatrix and she shook her pretty head in utter amusement. Her gaze rose to him. "We were talking about my fucked up family." More or less she took in his advice as always did when Bill decided to share some of his wisdom. Unlike any of the other vipers Beatrix took it to heart and referred more times than she could recall to a few selected Bill-isms.

"I've got another surprise for you," she stated with a playful grin tugging her lips. "I received a postal from my mother about a year back." She noted his raised brows and continued, "She wrote asking how I was doing, what I had been up to, shit like that. She wrote that she was living in some trailer park in up state, didn't specify what up state. She also shared information that she met someone and they were keen on being hitched later that fall. Invited me to the wedding." She suppressed a laugh. "Obviously I didn't go and I didn't write back. . ."

Bill did look somewhat surprised at this new bit of information, "Really?" He thought about what she said. While, on one hand it would have been, at the very least sentimental, for her to make an attempt to see her mother...Bill fully understood Beatrix's decision not to. Obviously, seeing the woman again would only "raise up the old demons"...He knew he had no room to speak in this category and decided not to elaborate. "Well..at least your mother sounds like...she's attempting to live a normal life," Bill concluded. "Redemption so to speak." He gave Beatrix a knowing look, "Not all of us are allowed such things." He learned forward, "At least you know that your mother still knows you exist Kiddo...she made an attempt...that in itself is certainly something. I know your probably don't give a shit about that, but I think there's some comfort in that thought."

Beatrix hid away her smirk and gave a nod of agreement. "Yeah, I've got a little bit of comfort and reassurance out of that letter." She gave pause as her thoughts wondered. "I sure woulda liked to have wrote telling her how my life progressed. The second I walked out that door four, five years ago she was screaming at me how I'd never amount to anything all alone in that cruel world. That I'd coming crying back to her. I still pine on the fact that she was wrong." She laughed to herself and a hand came up to aimlessly tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I do envy her for a couple of things. She's trying for a normal life and I've got this." She rose up her hands in a gesture to expose what was around her. "I still gotta wonder if I made the right choices." She trailed off and raked a hand through her blonde hair. "I'm starting to ramble on, aren't I?

Bill nodded silently...he knew how Beatrix felt...perhaps more than she would ever know. Not only that, but to see this..."softer" side of her was...well, a little refreshing. Funny, coming from Bill. He gave her a soft smile, "Here comes the part where I get to sweet talk ya...you ready?" Ok...well, who knows if your mother would agree with your...vocational choice, who really gives a shit? But...I think she would be proud to know that you turned out to be...what I consider, a wonderful person...a beautiful woman...and nothing at all like her." In the process of saying this he had stood up and crossed over to Bea's couch. He was now standing in front of her, a hand under her chin. "Don't you ever for one second think you are like her...you are your own person...your a killer not a whore a far better choice," he smirked, "But...your a killer for me...so I consider that certainly worthy." He looked a little more serious, "Your choices...have been far from ordinary Kiddo...but I couldn't see it any other way..." He tiled his head to the side, eyes dancing, "How was that?"

"Perfect." At this moment the tall blonde rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around him. Her head turned to the side and cradled against his shoulder in an aliquant show of gratitude. Again, actions or words. Usually Beatrix never allowed herself to break down as she felt she had too much self control to allow herself to sink to that degree. But, she was only human and like all humans as unordinary as they could be all had their moments of weakness. Bea could pick out a certain few and this one stood out on her vague but evident list. She inhaled a shaky breath making no action to move away.

Bill had his moments and these were the moments she cherished. Not when he was acting like his classic self but when he went out of the box. Just for her.

Well, that was...new...and...so damned nice that Bill couldn't help but melt into that embrace. He wrapped his surprisingly strong arms around Beatrix's thin but agile form. He knew how hard it was for Beatrix to be "weak" like this and he knew he had to seep up every precious moment of this "weakness" as if it were some rare elixir. He also knew that Beatrix had never been this way with anybody...and he was pretty damn sure he could safely say that and be completely on target. Knowing this only made the whole thing that much more precious.

Bill was becoming more aware of this "sweeter" side of him. He wasn't entirely comfortable with it, but he didn't want to entirely shy away from in either. He had never been so "sweet" with anybody as he had been with Beatrix so far. In fact, he'd never been "sweet" with anybody else. This in itself was telling him something. He'd always had a more...affectionate side. But this side of him was like the other side of a coin. For all the intensity, control and drive he had for murder and manipulation he could flip around and use those qualities for more...affectionate matters... Rarely did these two sides work as one. And that affectionate side of the coin did not exactly entail being "sweet." In the past he had mainly used that side to get what he wanted...mostly from women. It had allowed him to charm his way through many parts of his life. But now, with Beatrix...he didn't really feel like he was using that side of him...neither side actually...and that was...very, very different. What exactly was he doing then? He didn't really know. Bill blinked, attempting to bring himself back to the moment. He pressed his hand against the back of Beatrix's blonde head, gently holding her head against his shoulder. He bent his head slightly, his lips on her ear. "I meant every word of that," he whispered in a low barely audible voice, "...I know you have a hard time trusting me and believing what I have to say. But, I swear to you...those were all truths, as true as a bastard like me could speak them..."

Truth was a fickle and rather complicated matter. In Bill's case telling the truth came easier for him and Beatrix was never entirely sure why that was so. What she did know was that telling the truth for her didn't come so easy. She wasn't incapable of telling the truth but when came to the subject of 'them' she found truth much harder to come to terms with. She knew for years to come she'd never fully submit herself to ever telling Bill the truth concerning her feelings towards their relationship nor towards certain unanswered questions. And, she had a feeling that flaw would one day back fire. But, for now she lived for the moment and this moment was particularly nice. A smile upon her face and blue eyes thawed over to warmth. Arms around him, her head nestled against his shoulder; she preferred this second best to kissing. Kissing allowed more dangerous emotions to seep through but something as simple as an embrace allowed only a contented bliss. She wanted to say something in acknowledgement to his words but she couldn't find anything fitting. Just a few more seconds and she'd let go, maybe.

Despite all his words, past, present, and future...Beatrix would never fully believe Bill. In the scheme of things, one could hardly blame her. But, Bill would eventually grow to resent this. It was simply easier for her to answer him with actions or...at the very best vague truths. His resentment for her lack of truth would even lead him to feel the need to falsely induce the truth. For as much as he didn't trust her to tell her own truths, he trusted her even less to tell truths about himself. Things would to say the least. But, again...that was the things to come. Now, that blazing future was only a small glowing ember.

Bill was beginning to figure out what Beatrix liked and did not like. She liked being like this...like they were now and thus he made every attempt possible to make that moment the best he could. He didn't make any movement to let go, but simply stood there, her head resting on his shoulder as he watched her through halfway closed lids. For now, this whole thing was their's to control. He would do as much or as little as she wished. Later on...perhaps...the control could be passed.

Beatrix was more than happy sticking to the simple embrace than going any where near kissing. Because kissing could lead to other things she wasn't mentally ready for that. Besides, simple, precious moments were the ones to remember. Lids closed over blue eyes in a momentary relaxation. She wasn't tired but the all out feeling of peace was wearing down her senses. With great hesitance she raised her head from Bill s shoulder and turned to lock eyes with him. A small smile tugged at her lips and blue eyes shimmered. "I should get going."


	15. Sleepover

**Chapter 15:** _Sleepover_

Vernita hugged herself closely to the floor; the soft feeling of the oriental style rug under her hands was no comfort. She cast a quick glance to her side. Beatrix was in a similar position. Both of them had pistols drawn, although Verntia would much have preferred to have her trusty knife in her fingers at this very moment.

The particular hallway they were in was just dark enough to make them both slightly nervous. The hall was lushly decorated...lots of crystal, oak and gouache velvet. It was obvious whomever resided here had a shitload of money.

It was quiet; the only sound was the rhythmic tick tock of a large grandfather clock at the end of the hall and the shallow breathing of the two female assassins.

"Bea," Vernita whispered, barely audible, "Isn't this asshole supposed to be home right now?" The two female assassins had been crouched in this position for quite some time and Beatrix felt her muscles begin to tense. Both were clad in black attire to fit into the scenery.

Becoming fed up Beatrix rose from her position, bones cracking in the process, her back than plastered against the wall, gun cocked tight to her chest. Blue eyes peered down to woman beside her. "He's supposed to be in his room. Supposedly fucking some whore but I haven't heard a goddamn thing," she grumbled half to herself.

Their targets car was in the driveway and it was well past the drinking hour. There was even a dim flicker of light coming from under the bedroom door just down the hallway. Bea could have sworn she saw some type of movement a few minutes ago. Exhaling a disgruntled breath she took a cautious side step. She caught eyes with Vernita that read clearly to back her up as the tall blonde advanced on the door.

Steps stopped as she came to the door, long white fingers laced around the doorknob, turned, and quickly flung the door open. She stepped into the door frame, gun poised at the ready but nothing was in sight. Slender brows furrowed questionably. It was defiantly the bedroom. A king sized bed in the middle, finely decorated wardrobe, and carpeting, and numerous candles flickering off a dim set of light. She lowered her gun a few inches and took another step inside. As her foot extended she felt something brush up against her leg which caused the blonde to bolt back and almost collide with Vernita.

She turned, gun extended to shoot at a...dead man? Beatrix cocked her head. On the floor was a middle aged man, thinning gray hair, fine chiseled features, and a penguin tux on. "Hey Vernita," she waved her over. "Isn't that our target?"

Vernita took a couple steps back, gun held out a arm's length. She came over next to the body at Bea's beckon, squinting down at the dead man.

"Holy shit...your right Bea...that guy was our target," she let out a short little laugh. "Strange...looks like somebody has already done the job for us." She looked back up at Bea, "Well...I don't know about you, but this is a first for me..." Vernita's head snapped back up, her gun along with it. She began slowly stalking around the room, checking every corner, the walk-in closet. She motioned for Beatrix to check the other side of the large room.

"What if that hooker killed him?" She asked softly, looking under the bed. "Maybe he was really bad..." she joked. "Whoever did this could easily still be around here..." She brushed the window's velvet curtains aside, checking outside of the house. "But...no other car...just his..." She turned back to Beatrix, "I dunno Bea...this is too fucking weird...I don't like it..."

Beatrix was over by the nightstand, skimming over pieces of paper and other useless junk. She didn't find any clues. She slammed the desk drawer she had been looking through shut. Blue eyes glanced back over to the man soaking in his own blood. "You're right this is weird. Honestly I've never had a job where the target was knocked off for me." She took a step into the middle of the room. "Bill said this guy was some top notch CEO asshole. Top notch in the area of numerous people wanting him dead besides his wife."

She grinned and sauntered over to Vernita. "We've been here for well over an hour and we would have seen movement in this room if he was killed while we were in the vicinity. Either the killer left or is still lurking around. Question is--" But she was suddenly cut off when she heard steps in the doorway. Before she could react she felt a ping in her neck. Her hand traveled up immediately to brush against the familiar shape of a dart. "Fuck."

Vernita had been listening to Beatrix, while she shuffled through a small pile of clothing in the corner. She looked up sharply when Beatrix cursed...something had happened.

The shadow in the doorway remained but it spoke up with quick words. A husky, dark, and evidently male voice, "Before you shot me," his words directed towards the darker skinned woman. "You should know that you're blonde friend has just been induced with a very potent and rather toxic poison." His words seemed so causal. "Now, unless you have no desire to make sure she lives I suggest you listen to my proposition."

"Shit!" Vernita crouched behind the bed, gun leveled at the new arrival. Her dark eyes flicked to the dart in Bea's neck and then back to the shadow in the doorway. "Shit.." she repeated. This wasn't good...not at all. They always tried to avoid situations like this at all costs. Bill would be irate if he knew. Vernita licked her dry lips, "Alright..." she lowered her gun slightly, "I'm listening..." She was, but she was also thinking as quickly and smartly as possible on how to get rid of this fucker.

Beatrix had sunk down to the bed and plucked the dart out from her neck region. She began to fiddle it between long white fingers as her head began to swim. Focusing on the dart allowed her to gain some degree of control.

The man took a step into the bedroom but kept to the shadows. There was a momentary pause before he spoke again, "The Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. Mmm..I've heard a great deal about them but never thought I'd get to meet a few." He mused this to himself. "I never much liked the idea of people paying people to kill off other people. Anyway, this man." He motioned to the body on the floor. "Was a former associate of mine. Another friend of mine was the one that called your boss to set up the assignment. I was rather against the whole fucking idea. Seemed too shallow. So, I thought, why get a bunch of bitches to kill him when I could easily get it done myself." He let out a sigh and took another step towards the bed.

Vernita's eyes kept quickly going from Beatrix back to the shadowed man. She took note of Beatrix's condition...the tall blonde was in so position to fight at the moment. That changed the odds somewhat. Vernita could only hope whatever shit this asshole had shot Beatrix up with was slow working.

"See, killing isn't my cup of tea and if the authorities ever find out that I murdered him. Well, that wouldn't go down well with my job." The figure came to the bed and sat down, miraculously still concealed to the shadows as he inched over to Beatrix whom was on the bed as well. Beads of sweat were evident on her face. The man extended a hand and intertwined them into those locks of blonde hair. If Beatrix had been in a better state of mind she would have broke his hand off for that. "My proposition, you give me a few let's say million in hard cash to fix this up and everything is honkey dorey."

Vernita listened to the man, keeping a calm concentrated facade up. Although, she personally thought this guy was pretty much scum...he didn't believe in killing yet he had gone ahead and killed this man because he didn't want him killed by an outside source? But, when the man mentioned money it all started to make much more sense. Any smartass comments that Vernita wanted to make, she kept to herself...not only was her own life on the line...but more importantly the life of her comrade.

After the man finished, Vernita nodded coolly, playing along. "Alright..." she lowered her weapon a tad more, as she watched the man toy with Beatrix's hair...asshole...,"...I think that's a fair deal...I'm sure we can work something out," Vernita continued smoothly, wishing she could get a good look at this guy, "But, before we move onto that...I want you to neutralize whatever you've just put into my blonde friend here...Once I know she's fine...then we're cool all right? How does that sound?"

The man let out a sinister toned chuckle. His fingers laced into Beatrix's hair and gripped as if to yank it out but made no movement to do so. "I'm not that stupid," he spat out. "Besides it takes three hours tops for this shit to cause any long term affects. That should give you plenty of time to get me at least half of my money."

The tall blonde although slowly beginning to go into distortion was silently thinking to herself. Of course this all had to do with money, it usually did but more so than any normal greedy bastard this one new a thing or two about playing the game. Glazed over blue eyes darted over to the man, "What type is it?"

"The poison? Do you really expect me to tell you?"

The blonde nodded her head. Like any good assassin she had her logic on different types of poison. Apparently this man was well aware of that. Dammit.

The man idly cupped a hand to Beatrix's cheek and inched towards her in an unruly manner. "You have such a pretty face. Too bad you may die," he cooed. Beatrix though made no movement to recoil, the killer glint in her eyes shinning. The man rather roughly placed lips to hers in a more than impolite face suck. Vernita watched this whole thing pan out, her expression turning disgusted as the asshole made an attempt to suck face with Bea. Mmm, bad move there buddy she noted to herself.

This as the blonde expected gave her the advantage. Pearly whites bit down hard on that entered appendage, pulling, until a good portion was dismembered. The man reeled back and what could be thought of as a scream was passing through his blood seeping mouth.

"Fucker," Vernita mumbled, her fingers twitching on the handle it was too close right now to do anything. But given the right opportunity she was going to blow a hole this guy's head the size of Texas. She only wished she had a bigger gun on hand at the moment.

The blonde spat out the pool of blood and body part from her mouth. Served him right. The bastard.

A slow sadistic smile spread across Vernita's face as Beatrix literally de-tongued the stupid perv. He was now learning the hard lesson of what it meant when you fucked around with the Black Mamba. Served him right. Vernita's eyes flicked down to the guy, as he flailed around to talk. She was trying not to laugh, but she had to admit it was pretty damn funny...aside from Bea currently having three hours to live that is.

"I'll .try .again, Beatrix stuttered quietly. "What poison?"

The man's scream began to die down as he turned into a rather sniffling coward. "Mwha-as-a-lat," came muffled words.

"Mashaslit?" He nodded. Beatrix used the back of her hand to wipe away the blood from her chin. "Splendid---Copperhead, shot him."

Once that man spilled the beans on the poison and Bea gave her the command, Vernita swiftly brought her gun up from its resting position. "Gladly, Black Mamba," she hissed and with deadly accuracy capped the stupid asshole right between the eyes. She relished the whole thing for a brief moment and then quickly rushed to Beatrix's side. "Ok Bea...you've gotta tell me what's the best plan here...you know what he shot you up with right?"

Beatrix had her head hung, locks of blonde hair casting against the side of her face like a mournful veil. Blue hues slowly looked up to her comrade. "No," she muttered softly. Noting the horrified expression on Vernita's face, Bea quickly corrected herself, "Yeah, I know. It's rather common in the Midwest. They use it in hospitals occasionally to subdue pain but as you can see lethal doses can do a shitload more than numb a broken bone."

She rubbed a hand over her face which only seemed to spread around the blood adding a rather peculiar tint to her finely tanned complexion. "Bill keeps an abundant supply at the hacienda."

Vernita was trying to not look too panicked. She licked her dry lips, looking Beatrix over...she wasn't really sure why..what was wrong with her was pretty obvious.

"Ok...but..shit Bea, do we have enough time to get there? Didn't that shithead say something about three hours...," she paused in thought, "Should you even move around? I could call Bill...no..no bad idea..." She put a hand on Bea's arm, "Do you feel okay enough to get up?" She put another bracing hand on Beatrix's shoulder.

"I've got four hours," Beatrix corrected smoothly. "That asshole has his poisons mixed up." If the situation wasn't so serious she would have found Vernita's evident concern somewhat amusing. Well, this was a big deal, in a sense Beatrix was dying, but she was taking it as if she was fighting off a mild flu bug. With some needed aid the tall blonde rose to her feet. Her head was swimming and she had to hold to Vernita's arm to keep a balance. "We're three and a half hours away, without traffic. I'll call Bill from the car. We'll be cutting it close."

Vernita nodded, "Ok, Bea...your the expert on this one...," She helped Beatrix stand and they began carefully but as quickly as possible walking out of the large mansion. Vernita thought perhaps it was best she call Bill instead, but she decided that Beatrix knew what she was doing and the woman, despite slowly dying by poisoning, could still handle herself more than good enough.

They finally made it down the car, a rental...some preppy sedan looking thing. Vernita helped Beatrix get in and then ran over to her own side. She had to admit she found Bea's whole almost nonchalant attitude about the whole thing very amusing...well that and very admirable. Vernita started the car and flew out of the driveway. She was no Bill, but she certainly knew how to drive...and damn quickly at that. Soon, they were able to get onto the highway, enabling Vernita to drive even faster. She risked glances at Beatrix now and then, making sure the blonde hadn't croaked on her. She could feel the sweat beginning to pool on the steering wheel under her hands. There was no other way to look at it...this was going to be a close call.

Beatrix wouldn't call herself an expert on the situation but she had an idea of what she was doing. Or at least she hoped she did. As Vernita drove like a mad woman, Bea sat back in the passenger seat, arms folded over her chest. She couldn't deny the feeling that her stomach was going queasy and her head was pounding. About an hour into the ride she stated to Vernita that she was just closing her eyes. Just incase her companion worried that she suddenly passed out or her life expectancy was cut shorter than expected.

Two hours passed by. Even under the coat of blood on Bea's face her complexion had gotten noticeably paler. Shifting her position in the seat she reached over to the dashboard and took up the cell phone. She dialed the numbers for Bill's main line, but she had to dial at least three times before she got it correct. Her fingers wouldn't stop shaking causing her to accidentally hit a one instead of a three, and so on. Success and she leaned back again, the receiver pressed to her ear. A few rings clicked before a familiar voice picked up. "Hello Bill," she greeted in an overly casual tone.

Bill had been out on the back porch and forced to run inside, was a little annoyed when he initially picked up the phone. But the second he knew it was Beatrix, and not only that, but Beatrix not sounding entirely right, his tone changed. "Kiddo...what happened?"

"I'm dying," words replied more than bluntly. She decided to be courteous and elaborate. "Son of a bitch shot me up with mashaslit. I'm--" she glanced to the clock on the dashboard with the vibrant glowing green numbers. "two hours and twenty minutes down."

Bill sat down quite suddenly, "Your dyi- jesu-...fuck," he spun around, taking a quick glance at his own clock. "Mashaslit...," he mumbled, more to himself, "...hour and a half left...tops..." He ran a hand down his face, "Ok...I'll have everything ready when you get here...don't even try to get out of the car, I'll meet you..." Bill had more than enough experience with toxins...mostly because he was known now and then to create his own. But, equally as important was knowing how to counteract those toxins. He didn't have to say much to Beatrix of course, she was well versed in poisons.

Still, Bill couldn't help himself. "Stay still Kiddo, don't move just don't do anything that could speed up the process. Tell Vernita to drive faster then she already is," he paused, collecting his thoughts, "Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal." Beatrix was well aware what to do and not to do when your body was processing a poison. She wasn't going to do anything stupid. As oblivious as she was acting to the fact that she was dying she wasn't going to make it worse than it was. The concern in Bill's voice was evident and it almost made her pleased to know that he cared.

"Talking is probably speeding it up, so I'm gonna hang up. Don't worry Bill, I'll see you in an hour."

"Alright, Kiddo," Bill hung up and began to make preparations.

She flipped off the phone, settled it back on the dashboard, and leaned back in her seat. Blue eyes glanced to Vernita. "Drive faster." Vernita looked over at Beatrix and nodded. They had already been going 75.

They were nearly to the Mexican border usually there was little trouble but Verntia swore that if there was any sign of them being slowed down she was just going to gun it. Fuck border regulations. Luckily, that never happened and they reached Bill's hacienda just about an hour later. When Vernita pulled around to the front of the driveway she could see Bill standing out on the front patio. He looked somewhat angry and was holding a small syringe in his right hand...it looked a little sadistic. Vernita grimaced, that wasn't exactly the most pleasant sight.

She stopped the car, looking over at Beatrix. "Bea...," she shook the other woman gently, "Bea...we're here..." She was getting little response from Beatrix and Vernita could only hope that they hadn't been too late. The blonde looked awfully pale even for a white girl.

Bill came jogging up the passenger seat and swung the door open. He gave Beatrix a quick concerned once over and then slapped her pretty hard on the cheek. "Wake up Kiddo...c'mon..." With no prior warning he then jabbed the syringe into Beatrix's neck and pressed down on the stopper.

Vernita watched the whole thing with wide eyes, not sure what to make of it.

Lids had been closed over blue hues as the blonde sat back in the passenger seat. She grimaced in pain, let out a small whimper as the needle was rather fiercely plunged into her skin, and seconds following her body went jagged. Lucky for Bill he was well aware that this was a normal reaction. No sooner had her body gone limb like a child's play thing did she inhale a gasp of air and her muscles tensed back. Eyes squinted shut as the toxin was counteracted and left her system. Lids than shot open, blue eyes wide and lips parted as if she had just awoken from a coma. Why was her cheek burning? Her gaze dropped to Bill and out of the clear blue she slapped him. "I was awake."

Bill had expected all of those reactions, save for the nasty slap at the end. "Fuck!" He reared back, nearly hitting his head on the roof of the car.

Vernita laughed relieved to see that Beatrix was back to her "normal" self. "Good to see ya back Bea!" She grinned.

Bill, while obviously far less jovial, did looked relieved. "Ya know, it's a good thing I decided not to move to the Gulf," he looked down at Beatrix, "Much longer Kiddo and you'd have been no more." He cast a silent glare at Vernita who wisely did not respond. "When your ready, let's get inside I want to know what happened."

Once Beatrix found her legs were steady she followed the two inside. They congregated in the living room as usual and established on the couch. Vernita and Beatrix took turns telling bits of the story, adding in what one would leave out, and refining some of the minor details as they told the story. During a portion of their story telling; Vernita was kind enough to grab a wet rag for Beatrix to attempt to wipe away the blood from her face. It had long since dried and felt rather uncomfortable and not to mention made her feel unbelievably dirty, in the manner it was meant.

The crimson shaded rag was draped across the blonde's lap, arms settled at her sides, and one long leg crossed over the other. Her expression was placid but still held a stoned tint. "And that is how this particular money seeking greedy son of a bitch met his end," the blonde finished off in conclusion to the story.

Bill sat across from the two women, looking angry but in an interested way. He found it equally as annoying that their target had already been offed. This was not the first time that his Viper's had been put into threatening situations that were far beyond "normal" assignments. It always managed to really piss him off.

"And...,." he leaned forward, "You...bit this guy's...tongue off?" He made a pained expression. Beatrix never ceased to amaze in her ability to draw blood.

Vernita nodded for Bea, "Oh yeah...you should have seen her Bill...this asshole deserved no less...believe me."

"Well...," Bill concluded, "...I doubt the world is going to miss him. And our target got it anyways..." He fixed them both with a glare, "That doesn't mean I'm happy about this whole thing."

"There wasn't anything we could do Bill," Vernita attempted to defend them. Bill just frowned at her.

Beatrix wasn't going to allow Vernita to be shot down for a mistake that was more or less her fault nor was she going to take any shit from Bill. "Do you think we're any happier about the whole thing?" She pointed out bluntly. Her eyes narrowed. "This time it wasn't entirely our fault. We were being cautious and the fucker just came out of nowhere. You can't tell me that you haven't run into a situation such as this before. Cause you wouldn't have taught me all that dandy etiquette on toxins in the first place."

Bill's eyes flashed, "I taught you that "dandy etiquette" hoping you would never have to use it. The simple fact that you did have to use it makes me really angry." He didn't have to point that out verbally, it was already pretty obvious. "I've run into every situation possible Kiddo," he replied nastily, "Don't even try to patronize me."

Vernita sat tight lipped. Unlike Beatrix she knew when to stop when it came to Bill then again unknown to Vernita , Beatrix had this problem with Bill in more than one way.

"And I'm not singling you out here Kiddo," Bill continued on undaunted, "You're just as responsible Vernita."

"Bill...she's right...," Vernita began feebly, "We did the best w-"

"If you had done the best you could have then Beatrix would not have nearly died in my fucking driveway," Bill's voice rose. Bill rarely yelled...it just wasn't his style...but that did not mean he was any less vocally powerful.

Vernita licked her lips, looking over at Beatrix. "Perhaps...Bill..." she began again, calmer, "...you're overreacting...just a bit here...," She regretted it the moment she said it.

"I'm not overreacting," Bill hissed, "This is goddamn reality Vernita. I swear, if I weren't around all of you would have easily gotten yourself killed by now."

Not being in the most stable state of mind Bill's anger only caused Beatrix's mood to worsen. She wasn't entirely sure why he was getting in such a fit over this but she had her guesses. Guesses she wasn't going to make evident in front of Vernita for privacy sake. Blue eyes began to ignite with an intense flame. Bill was, to put it lightly, upset and when he was upset Beatrix either back downed or pursued it. More than likely she was known to pursue it, especially when this was clearly an over reaction.

"Ah, yes, if it weren't for the Great all powerful Bill we all would be dead," she mocked bitterly. "Well, fuck, Bill, thanks for being there."

Oh shit, Vernita thought...It's all over now... She only wished she could make some sort of quick escape. Her eyes flicked nervously between the two of them.

Bill leaned forward, hands on the coffee table, "Your welcome Kiddo!" he answered in anything but a grateful tone of voice. "And you SHOULD be thanking me, not rambling that smart ass mouth of yours! Who needs dangerous assignments when you're such a smart ass huh? You're just going to end up getting yourself killed by your own damn means!"

Vernita really, really, really wanted to say something about Bill being just as much of a smart ass as Beatrix but it was an easy choice to not say that one out loud.

He tilted his head sarcastically, brown eyes widening, "Oh...I bet you just can't wait to fling some more of that sass this way..."

Vernita cleared her throat in an attempt to break this death lock battle, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"Gladly," Beatrix replied to the sass remark as she found herself leaning forward and her own white hands moved to the coffee table.

"Where do you think I learn most of my sass from? It's not just because I'm blonde. You're just as much of a smart ass as I am. We learn from the best." Brows rose knowingly but blue eyes glared. "And what makes you so sure I'd be dead if it weren't for you? I can more than easily handle myself in any situation. And I'm not being cocky about it because we both know that is more than true. Don't flatter yourself by thinking you're the reason I'm still breathing."

Bill's eyes narrowed. He knew that she was in part, speaking the truth. But he sure as hell wasn't about to give in now...he could play this little game. "Well," he smirked, "I can see you've certainly inherited a number of things from that blonde head of yore's and rationality is certainly not one of them."

Vernita leaned back as far as the couch cushions allowed giving Beatrix and Bill as much room as possible. Vernita had seen Bill get really nasty with a number of his employees but they had often done less than Beatrix and he was being far less nasty with her than he had been with them. There was defiantly something about these two...Vernita wasn't sure what exactly, but there was no denying it.

"Of course I'm the reason you're still breathing...," Bill replied, eyes locked on Beatrix's, "...breathing the air that you deserve at least. I'm not downplaying your abilities...but who enabled those abilities?" He let out a breath, appearing to loose some steam. Perhaps Beatrix had won this round. "All I'm asking is you be more damn careful and," he gave her a glare, "...stop being so flippant about it for Christ's sake!" He gave a humored smile, "That's my job not yore's..."

Satisfied that she had won this round, Bea pushed off the coffee table and settled back against the cushions. Blue eyes had warmed up a degree or two. "You could have," she rose a single white digit. "Just as easily asked us to in a polite manner to be more careful next time. Than we could have avoided this whole quarrel." A grin played across her lips knowing that statement was false. It wasn't in Bill to be polite about anything and everyone knew that. "And, where in the fine print did it say the assignment of being the facetious one was your job? It fits me a hell of a lot better than it does you." She flipped a civil smirk.

"Oh really?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

Vernita almost groaned. Just when she thought it was over. "I don't think so Kiddo..." he shook his head. "If you're the facetious one it just makes you out to be a real bitch, but for me, it's merely charming." He flashed a broad smile.

Vernita shot Bill a look of 'What the fuck?' Typical male asshole comment.

"And," he continued in a more serious tone of voice, "If I were to...politely," he nearly spit the word out, "...tell you to be more careful you wouldn't take it as seriously as I wasn't you to. I don't need to be liked...what I need is my Viper's doing the best damn jobs they can."

Vernita almost said something along the lines of, 'Well, I think we already do that.' But, Bill wanted to be right...so she let him be.

Beatrix laughed. Where'd Bill get off that he was charming? He sure as hell wasn't being charming at this moment in time and even when he was for those special moments reserved for Beatrix Kiddo she wouldn't put Bill and charming in the same sentence.

Her laughter died down quick and her own facade turned serious. "Asshole." She shook her head in mild disgust. "I thought we were doing a pretty fucking good job already. But, lol-and-behold our boss thinks otherwise. Well," she crossed arms over her chest. "Do tell what we are doing wrong." She quickly put up a finger. "Not counting what just happened."

Bill frowned. She'd called his bluff.

Vernita looked nervous. Nobody talked to Bill like this...not even his own brother.

"Your not...doing anything wrong per say," Bill replied smoothly, "I never said you were doing anything wrong did I? Not counting what just happened of course...What I did say was you should be more careful. And you," he pointed at Vernita, who's eyes widened, "Need to get better about watching your comrade's backs. You," his finger turned on Beatrix, "...not only need to be more cautious about your smart ass mouth but you need to get better control over that little temper of yore's. I'm not criticizing your skills, but what I am criticizing is your practices."

Vernita looked confused. What exactly was Bill talking about? How had this whole thing started really? Bill was a hardass, but he was being way overly critical as if he was attempting to cover up for some emotional weakness involved in this whole "slip up" of an assignment. Vernita's eyes flicked to Beatrix.

"You think I'm bullshitting you," Bill glared, "...but I'm not.."

"Wasn't going to say you were," Beatrix replied coolly. Her gaze slipped to Vernita to take note to her reaction before returning to that so-called hard ass. She knew she was playing at high stakes, especially now. No one talked to Bill the way she did and the disturbing part was she could get away with it like no one else could. "I'll try to remember that tid-bit of advice about controlling my temper." Her chin tilted down to her chest. "But, I'd give the same advice to you."

Bill looked amused in a pissy sort of way, "Oh...wait, now you're giving me advice?"

Vernita swore at this moment they sounded just like this old married couple that lived down the hall from her as a child.

"Wait..wait..." Bill said quite sarcastically, "Do tell me...since you're feeling oh so verbal tonight...I want to hear what your wise perceptive mind has come up with..." It was obvious he was baiting her. Bill often liked to do this...and when somebody took the bait, he'd chew them up and spit them out. But this was no "somebody" this was Beatrix...she appeared to be something of an exception.

Verntia stared at Beatrix apprehensively.

Beatrix was more than aware that she was being baited and she decided to nibble at the bait rather than hook on to it. She shifted her position to appear rather overconfident. "I am just giving friendly advice. You have just as much of a control issue as I do. Don't deny it.This evident lack of control clearly feeds off of your need of knowing when to react and when to over react. One day you are going to loose that control to an extent where seeing the difference between reacting and over reacting has no stop sign. And, in loosing so, you will do something you'll greatly regret. I'm just pointing that out to perhaps prevent it."

Bill raised his eyebrows, taking all of that in.

Vernita suddenly felt very, very uncomfortable...as if she had just stumbled into a private conversation that was far from her own.

Bill leaned forward, towards Beatrix, "I'll keep that in mind Kiddo," he said in odd mixture of sarcasm and biting realization.

"Well..uh..," Vernita stood up suddenly, "Ya know...I think I should get going...um..I'll call you later Bill..." She began making a hasty retreat towards the door. "I'll talk to ya later Bea," she gave the tall blonde a knowing look and almost ran out of the house.

Bill stood up as soon as Vernita left, frowning. "Very perceptive little observation there Kiddo," he said calmly but again bordering on the sarcastic. He began stalking towards the back patio, "Now, if you don't mind...I'm going to go take my overreacting self outside to my lovely Oriental garden and do some practicing. You may join me if you so desire, if not. I'll call you soon." With that, he turned and went outside, bare feet padding along the cobblestones.

Beatrix knew it was the wiser choice to leave and go home but she wasn't in the wiser state of mind this night. She was psychically worn down and the after affects of the toxin was still lingering in her veins. None the less her own heavy boots padded against the floor in a less elegant manner as she walked across the threshold to the outside patio.

Intense blue hues watched Bill from the side as she walked over to the sword rake. Long white fingers extended as she removed a heavy steal Chinese sword, of low quality as it was usually used in the manner of practice. The sword hanging vertical to her side, Beatrix turned to her 'master'. She gave him a coy smile and said calmly, "I do recall you saying not too long ago that my foot work needed practice."

Bill turned slowly towards Beatrix, a bemused smirk on his face, "Yes, your footwork is often sluggish and at times almost clumsy," he replied mercilessly. "Certainly," he made his way over to the sword rake,"...in need of some practice." With a sadistic glint in his eye, Bill spotted a similar straight steal sword to Beatrix's and removed it in one quick crisp motion that left the blade ringing.

Just then, a four set of tall Chinese lamp style posts that surrounded the courtyard came on in response to the dying sunlight. They bathed the entire garden in soft but effective yellow tinted lighting.

Bill grinned, "Now...if that isn't dramatic timing...," but he never finished the sentence, nor did he have any intention to. Instead, he swiftly brought the sword up into a fighting stance and made a deadly swing towards Beatrix's head. Of course, this would have probably been the end of any "normal" person...but Bill knew well enough that Beatrix would not only see it coming, but she knew full well what to do. He may have often spoken critically to her, but when it came down to it, Bill had absolute faith in Beatrix's abilities.

Beatrix swiftly ducked away from the approaching blade, her own sword coming up in the process to heed a stop to his own. Metal clashing to metal sending off a faint vibration on impact and subtle ringing. The atmosphere couldn't have been bathed more perfectly in the reflective light and dying sunlight. She took a jump back and settled into a regal warrior stance. Her form perfectly silhouetted by the casting lights. She raised the sword over her head and immediately sprang at him by pushing off from her back heel, she'd use more foot movement for this one.

In-between looking intensely concentrated, Bill flashed an amused grin at Beatrix. It had been sometime since they had a "friendly little contest"...he forgot how much he enjoyed it. Bill parried her sword with his own blade...following that up with a couple more parries as Beatrix was not so easily undaunted. Bill was under the practice, that one should never take more than two steps backward in retreat whenever possible. Lunging forward he began a series of full blown swings he wasn't about to hold back at all especially with Beatrix. He even threw in a good amount of tricky footwork, allowing him come at her from different angles and different heights. Yet, she blocked everything. His only break came when he took one hand off the hilt of his sword, and reaching out, he snatched Beatrix's wrist. Yanking her hand free, he wrapped her arm around her back and kicked her legs out from underneath her so she fell face forward. It was a dangerous move when your opponent had a sword in their hands. Not only that, it was as cheap as hell.

Bill took a few steps back, sword at the ready. She was going to be royally pissed about that one and was no doubt going to make him pay for it one way or another.

The tall blonde was now belly down on the cold cobblestone. Lucky for her she knew to keep arms extended when falling so she didn't accidentally allow her blade to go through her own chest. She rolled onto her back; legs bent, and with little effort preformed a front flip which brought her back to a standing position. Hands came back to tighten around the hilt as she took a ready stance. Blue eyes burned with intensity and the desire to strike him down for that cheap shot. But, she was smart enough to keep her anger in check as she was taught it was foolish to attack your opponent in full raged anger. It took away from the concentration and skill.

She swiftly ran at him like a wildcat with a warrior cry to match. Blades clashed, slashes were parried but, Bea twisted herself to allow her back to turn to him at a point. One hand coming off the hilt and bent, her elbow shooting back to make contact into his gut.

Just as Bill suspected, she came at him with full force. But she was not showing as much anger as he guessed she was probably feeling...that was good.

But he had not expected her elbow. After moving behind him, Bill was sure she was going to put him into some sort of grip and throw him...the elbow came as somewhat of a surprise.

You could only do so much to prepare yourself to get elbowed in the gut...only true "Zen" masters could manage to remain invulnerable to that attack. Doubling over in pain, Bill was forced to let one hand go on his sword to clutch at his stomach. This put him in an extremely vulnerable position, but there was little he could do at the moment but wait the few seconds until he could stand up straight. A satisfactory smile tugged at her lips. It was a pleasure when she could get the upper hand with Bill. This was rather rare and when it did occur it didn't last all that long. She had to take advantage of it while she had the time.

Seeing him double over in evident pain she whipped the blade around, the cool metal coming to settle against his crouch. She flipped the blade again to come to his shoulder and once more to settle against his neck. Beatrix applied little weight against the hilt, only allowing the sharp point to dig into the tender flesh along his neck.

She grinned wide and slender brows raised. "I'd more than happily slit your throat but I'm feeling generous today."

Bill watched in angered horror as Beatrix flipped the blade from one bad spot to another. Oh no, he wasn't about to allow her to win that easily.

He turned his head slightly to the side, careful of the blade tip. "I'd more than happily let you slit my throat," he said with a smirk, "but...I'm not feeling that generous myself."

With that he fell. Well, to the untrained eye he looked like he fell but it was more of a controlled throw of oneself to the ground. This allowed him to move away from the blade and avoid another quick slash from it. In the process of falling, he entangled a leg between Beatrix's feet and once on the ground, he rolled over just enough to cause her to loose her own footing.

"Ha!" Bill laughed, "Gotcha!"

This had to be the second time to count she landed on the ground. She let out a soft grunt of discomfort as she hit the ground on her back the sword slipping from her hand in the process. Seeing him in a sitting position she quickly crawled over to him, in a somewhat sloppy but accurate fashion, mounted onto his back. Long white arms wove around his neck but instead of her usual choking method she just sat there. Similar to a piggy-back-ride fashion. Grinning from ear to ear she rested her head on his shoulder. "You sure you aren't feeling generous?" Words drifting almost seductively to his ear, of course this was all playing along for the game.

Now...that was a change. Not that Bill was complaining but it had definitely caught him by surprise. Beatrix certainly had a knack for that.

He had been expecting her to apply that death grip chokehold of hers...of course, he would then have been forced to attempt to flip her over his back...but...she'd quite suddenly changed the rules...at least for the moment.

Bill smiled coyly, turning his head slightly to look at her. "I certainly don't lack generosity...but generally it takes a little persuading..." he replied in a voice equally as laden with threatening innuendos as Beatrix's.

Beatrix nestled her cheek against his neck in a less than affectionate manner. "Persuading takes time and effort and at the moment," she lifted her head back up. "I'm lacking in those categories." In a movement that resembled a lightening strike she leaned and pricked up her fallen sword lying within arm's length. Still mounted on Bill's back she whipped the blade around to settle against his Adam's apple. Even if he were to try and flip her over the blade being at such an angle could cause unnecessary bleeding.

And...once again...Beatrix had changed the rules.

Bill froze...realizing his situation. There was really no way to escape this one without death inducing injury. "Well...Kiddo..." he said in a slightly tight voice. "I'm afraid you've got me at a bit of a disadvantage." More like she had him right where she wanted him. He hunched slightly under her weight, not making any sudden movements.

He laid his hands in his lap casually, "So...now...the merciless killer has her prey...," he began in a dramatic overtone, "...she's left with the daunting decision...Does she show compassion to the uncompassionate? Or does she break the cycle and show mercy...hrm...only time will tell..."

This brought a smirk to grace her facial features. She always found it either overly amusing or overly annoying when Bill spoke in his narrator tone. Casually she tilted her head down so that her forehead was now residing against the back of his head. Silent debate over her options persuaded.

Bea picked her head back up. "You know," she began in her own tall-tale-voice. "It doesn't say much when the student manages to get the best of the master. Especially when the student was at a disadvantage and the master happens to be the infamous Bill." She let her legs slip as she dismounted and let the sword slip away from his neck. Now standing a few inches behind him, one hand still clenched to the hilt of the sword, blue eyes intensely remained. Bill still remained sitting with his back to her...legs crossed...almost as if he was meditating.

"Ah...but you forgot one thing there Kiddo," he said finally, having dropped the narrator tone, "No matter the outcome you are still the student, and I am still the master. And in this case, what the student lacks is the ability to go through on her actions. By backing off you have now allowed me another chance" he shook his head, "...bad move Kiddo..."

In an instant, Bill made a blind grab behind him twisting Beatrix's sword wielding wrist in a painful grip that if not held back or placed a weaker wrist than Beatrix's could easily have broken it. Simultaneously, he knelt forward slightly, just enough to kick a leg out from underneath him. His bare foot connected solidly with Beatrix's shin. He then let go of her wrist, letting gravity do whatever it wished. This bizarre maneuver left him splayed out on the ground, but he was able to pick himself up quickly and lunge over to his fallen sword. "That..." Bill breathed through strands of hair, brown eyes flashing"...is why you should never, EVER show compassion in battle."

Once again the blonde haired warrior was back on the ground. Her legs bent up to her chest in a fetal position, her wrist gingerly clenched to her chest as it was still throbbing in pain.

Her breathing came harsh and she nodded her pretty head vigorously. She than began to pull herself into a sitting position, her expression almost reading that she was done and psychically worn out. But in reality she was nowhere near finished. This wouldn't be proper training if she allowed Bill the satisfactory of winning. All in all this was mainly a lesson in which she was to learn things. She was learning. Intense blue eyes stared up at him, her mind racing. It was only right he join her on the floor. It made her uneasy how he was towering over her form.

Beatrix casually but with strikingly accurate and fast movement she extended that long leg and hit it back against the side of Bill's own lower calf causing him to stumble and begin to loose his balance. A hand shot to the side and grabbed for her fallen blade, whipping it around to snatch against the fabric of Bill's pants leg as he came down to the ground. She hadn't drawn blood but he'd have to sew or throw out those pants.

Bill landed hard on the cobblestones, Beatrix's sword blade tearing the leg of his pants. He laid there for a moment and then rolled onto his back, laughing. Doubtfully most people would find themselves laughing in that situation but this was Bill.

"Now...that's more like it Kiddo..." he exhaled in a satisfied tone, staring up into the now dark sky. "How's that wrist of yore's?"

Beatrix pulled her legs into Indian style, her wrist coming back to nestle against her chest, cradling it as if it were a small animal. Blue eyes settled on Bill, expression monotone. "It hurts," she admitted lightly. Well, it didn't hurt that bad but it was throbbing which was getting to the point of being annoying. But as she always had to remind herself, she's had a hell of a lot worse. Her pained wrist was now a minor inconvenience. "Who won?" Her words spoken in a casual note. She knew there were no true winners when it came to training but it was always fun to ask.

Bill remained laying on the ground, his face turned up to the night sky. He shook his head, "Nobody won Kiddo," he said in a suddenly serious tone. "If this had been a real battle...then yes...somebody would have won that winner being the one who's still alive. Even then...," he continued with a frown, "...I always like to think that even the winner loses something...every time. But," he looked over at Beatrix,"...for the sake of amusement...I'll consider you the victor. For the simple fact that," he gestured to his pant leg, "...you tore my fucking favorite pair of pants!"

Beatrix laughed out loud. "Mm..yeah..sorry about that, baby," she cooed through dying laughter. Even though she laughed at his last remark she still kept the whole assumption about winning in the back of her mind. He was completely right on that one and in later times she'd come to realize that even more. She shifted her position to idly settle on her back, horizontal to Bill's body, her pretty blonde head resting inches from his. Blue eyes settled on the sky above, the stars brightly shinning. "Has my footwork gotten any better?"

Bill turned to look back up at the sky as Beatrix did the same. To any onlooker this must be one hell of a bizarre picture but Bill never gave a fuck what anything thought. He considered her question, "Yes...I think it has...," he concluded with a nod, "Just don't be afraid to switch it up a bit. You don't want to throw yourself off balance, but you also want to always have the element of surprise on your side. Which, "he added with a smirk, "...is something you are not lacking Kiddo...just remember you can use that talent anywhere. Most typical fighters don't expect you to suddenly fall...or jump...flip or..." he waved his hand, "I don't know...do one those funky ass spin move things that kids nowadays do...ya know...My point being...don't feel bound by tradition. You are your own person...do what works for you." Not sure where the hell that came from, Bill fell to enjoy the view for the moment.

Another vital stash of information given from her master and as the student she'd always remember it.

She laughed but with a lighter note than before. Her hands came to fold on top of her stomach to cease the laughter. A smile tugged at the edges of her lips but she would not fully expose it. She allowed silence to pursue and enjoyed the soft chirping of the night creatures, a coyote howling off in the distance.

Beatrix blinked and her head turned slightly to him. "I know why you over reacted earlier," she admitted quietly. Where this was coming from she wasn't sure. "You just want to make sure I stay safe. I really do appreciate that Bill, but as a wise man once told me, you can never be safe in this line of work."

Bill smiled in that way that meant, only to those who knew him well, that he had been caught one way or another, "Ah, yes...it appears you've found me out there...guilty as charged. I'm afraid," the smile faded a bit, "...I'm finding myself in something of a bind with you Kiddo. This is something of a new problem for me...which is surprising coming from an old dog like myself. And that wise man was certainly right...but...I'm finding myself having strong personal feelings towards the prospect of your demise." He shook his head, "This is not good at all...," he was of course jesting some but there was a good amount of serious truth as well. A man such as Bill simply could not afford to have such strong emotional attachments. He loved...but he always loved carefully. He even hated at a distance. There was a small part of him that wanted to tell Beatrix to forget about him...just do her job...and nothing else. He was a dangerous man to be involved with...he knew that. But he was far too selfish to do that...that and he was beginning to care far too much to do that.

"To be honest with you," he said finally in a softer tone of voice. "...I find the whole thing rather unsettling...I need to be able to send you out and not have such reactions. I just need to sort it out..." He trailed off, not sure what he meant by that.

It 'almost' stung at Beatrix's heart to know Bill found their whole relationship unsettling. That the whole aspect of the two of them together was wrong and it should never have been a thought between them. But hadn't they already come to the conclusion that the two together was a risk and they both had been willing to take it?

Even with a compromise such as that second thoughts were allowed. She never expected Bill to have second thoughts. She was allowed. Beatrix finally gave a tight nod. "Take all the time you need. Just remember that we challenged one another, decided to take a risk, and I'd hate to back out now."

Bill turned to her with a sudden move of his head, "I never said I was going to back out," his eyes flashed with challenge. He loathed the mere thought of backing out of something he'd already set himself to. "I just said I was finding this particularly...challenging." Perhaps he had worded all of that wrong...or perhaps he shouldn't have even said anything to begin with. Fuck. That rarely happened to him. He frowned. "I've never...ever...backed out of a risk in my entire life and I ain't about to start now Kiddo...I can assure you that!"

He turned his head away again, "And I didn't mean unsettling in a bad way," he added in a softer tone. "Besides, out of all the risks I've ever taken in my life...and there's been allot...this is probably my favorite." Well, Bill wasn't going to win any Mr.. Romantic contests in his lifetime...far from it. But, in his own odd way, he knew how to word things.

Well, Beatrix wasn't going to feel all out flattered by that remark but it gave some kind of twisted comfort. She shifted her position from staring at him to turn back to the sky. A hand came up and idly raked through those clean cut bangs before settling back to her stomach region. "I'd never expect you to back out of a challenge Bill...maybe that came out wrong..." She trailed off to gather her words. "I haven't taken nearly as many risks as you have in my short, twenty four years of living but I've had enough to know when the perfect risk comes along." Blue eyes twinkled. "As long as we're clear on the rules I believe we can win...or in your manner of thinking win some and lose some." She flashed a sly smile in her direction.

Bill frowned, crossing his own arms across his chest. "Perhaps...that's the problem...I'm unsure what the rules are," he admitted. "In the past...well," he smirked,"...I always made the rules. But not with you Kiddo...I'm not about to do that with you. You're too smart for that." That and she meant for too much to him to treat just like every other woman he'd been with...of course he wasn't about to say that...far...FAR too sweet.

He nodded, "There is always loss in every gain...no matter what...it's inevitable. But, in the end...if the gain is high enough...then...fuck the loss, it was worth it." Bill had no idea what he would actually lose out of this endeavor...that was for him to find out later on.

He looked over at her fully catching her "perfect risk" comment. Well...nobody had ever addressed him as so...it was amazingly flattering in an odd way that he could truly identify with. He returned Beatrix's sly smile. "I think you have more than enough experience to know what you want...I've always appreciated that about you...your wise beyond your years."

Beatrix smiled wide. She was flattered by that, but she was never one for blushing or girlish giggling, smiling did just as well. Deciding she was getting bored of the same position she effortlessly flipped onto her stomach, propping up her upper body with bent elbows. She went to lean her chin in her open palm but as she bent her wrist she felt the sharp stinging reminder of Bill's minor demonstration. She muttered a curse and settled her chin up with just one open palm. "I was never clear on the rules to begin with. So, we're best off making them up as we go along," she stated in a placid tone. Her head turned back to him and she stared. There was more on her mind but she didn't want to come out and say it. She blinked and her smile turned mischievous. "I'm tired and I should go home but I'm starting to find the floor too comfortable."

Having spent many of his years sleeping on sumi mats and equally bizarre bedding, Bill didn't find the stone ground all that uncomfortable. Although, it had been some time since he had laid like this under a night sky...it even brought on a slight pang of nostalgia. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath of the night air. The distant sound of coyotes and the nearby sound of crickets combined to make perfectly blended background of noise.

Bill's own version of a mischievous grin slid onto his face in response to Beatrix's words. He turned towards her and replied in a tone of voice that was both matter of fact and laced with innuendo. "Then you should stay."

Beatrix stared at Bill with raised eyebrows. She was shocked. Did she hear him correctly? She let out a light laugh and canted her head down to stare at the cobblestone. She had to let this register. It wasn't necessarily what Bill said exactly but more the matter in which it was brought up. "Okay," she stated in a blunt tone.

She shifted to lay on her back once more as her lonely arm was getting tired of supporting her upper half without help from her other arm. Once settled she spoke up, the mischievous smile remained on her lips, "We can have a slumber party! Should I make some popcorn? Oh, and we can rent Showgun cause that's the best movie for our type to watch." Of course, she said this in an overly dramatic girly manner more or less to get on his nerves.

Bill raised an eyebrow, amused by both Beatrix's apparent shock as well as her suggestion. "A slumber party?" He laughed, "Can't say I have had one of those in...numerous decades. But, hell I'm game. Hrm...you mean Shogun Assassin?" He nodded his approval, ignoring her purposively put on girly voice, "Fucking brilliant movie. The Lone Wolf and Cub sequels never quite measured up that original." Aware he had just gone off subject, he rolled over onto his side facing Beatrix. "Did you say something about making popcorn?" He smirked, playing along...

Okay, so she had gotten the movie name wrong. She only saw it once when she was younger and that was only because she snuck into a midnight showing when she was sixteen. Beatrix pulled herself up into a sitting position, legs bent up to her chest, and that pretty blonde head canted down at him. She was displaying mostly mocking enthusiasm but she couldn't help but feel a ting of excitement towards this new game. "Splendid." She clapped her hands together in excitement. A quick wince as her wrist came to cradle back against her chest. She scowled quietly. You never know how important a certain limb is until you lose it temporarily. She sprang up to her feet. "Anyway, I'll go make the popcorn." She raised a single brow in his direction. "You do have popcorn, right?"

Bill stared up at Beatrix...he had only been joking...but she was really serious. She was actually going to go make popcorn. He sat up, laughing, "What? Ah...I think I have popcorn...somewhere," he looked at her quizzically, "It's..ah...," he stood up, "Wait..wait..let me help you...I can't actually remember." Shaking his head, still laughing to himself...Bill led her back into the house and to the kitchen.

After a few minutes of mumbled curses, Bill found a box of popcorn that...judging by the box graphics was a good five years old. "Well," he set the box down on the counter, "...I'm sure it's still edible..." he chuckled.

Beatrix picked up the five year old popcorn box and inspected it thoroughly. A broad smirk across her face the entire time. "Well," she concluded as she began to tear the box open. "If we get food poisoning and die I'll blame you." She gave a tight reassuring nod to that statement and proceeded to take out the popcorn and put it into the microwave. She laughed to herself as she set the timer on the microwave for three minutes, standard popcorn time. She glanced over her shoulder at him. This was a whacky idea but she wasn't going to start complaining.

"There's enough preservatives in that crap to make it last through World War III," Bill quipped, leaning back against the counter, crossing his arms. "I assure you..." He shook his head again with a smile. This was completely unexpected...and a little silly...but there was also something refreshing about it all. Striding over to the bar, Bill poured two drinks and returning to the kitchen he handed one to Beatrix.

"I'm not trying to get you drunk," he smirked with a tip of the head as the microwave beeped. "I'm just afraid I'm a little out of refreshing cold Coca Cola products at the moment."

"An alcoholic beverage and popcorn is the perfect combination" Beatrix remarked as she took the glass and downed a small sip before setting it down to the counter and moving to retrieve the popcorn. "You could have just as easily poured me a glass of water as you could have poured me a glass of wine." A long hand reached up to the microwave door, pulled it open, and took out the steaming bag. She shook it around aimlessly to get the last cornels popped. Blue eyes darted to him, her smile turning sly, "I'd suggest we should get in our pajamas before we start but I wasn't planning to sleepover..." She trailed off a moment, her head canted. "And I was looking forward to showing off my see through white silk nightgown."

Bill was about to make some comment about wine versus water, when he was stopped short by Beatrix's nightgown comment. "Well," he laughed, eyebrows raised. "I beg you not to forget it next time..." he smiled coyly, taking a suspiciously long drink from his wine glass and mentally lingering on that thought for a few moments.

"But, since you so did not come prepared...I'm sure I can find something," he said setting his glass down. He gave her an intense look, "I'll be right back." Moving like he was afraid she wasn't going to be there when he returned Bill disappeared down the hallway.

Opening his large walk in closet, Bill let out a long breath as he quickly sifted through handfuls of hanging clothing. One would certainly love to read his mind at this moment.

Bill emerged a few minutes later in oriental inspired black silk pajamas, a folded set of clothing in his arm. He gave Beatrix a look, "I wear these all the time..." He handed her the folded clothing. They were off white and silk-ish in nature. "Sadly, these will be far less flattering to your form than your usual choice I'm sure but they will do."

While Bill had run off to retrieve a set of makeshift pajamas Beatrix finished preparing the popcorn. She was leaning casually on the counter as Bill walked back in, a ceramic bowl of popcorn in front of her that she had previously been picking from. She pushed off and took the folded set of clothes. Her expression was mixed but amusement rained above the rest. "I'll be sure not to get them dirty," she assured with a grin as she sauntered past him and off to the bathroom.

It didn't take Bea long to change. Lucky for her she was tall, coming not even a few inches short of Bill, which made the clothing situation much easier. Bare feet now padded against the wooden floor as the tall blonde came back into the kitchen. The material was soft against her skin, rather baggy, and flowy, her hair was down to set just past her shoulders. Not matter what her appearance was she still managed to look extremely cute in a pair of male pajamas. Slender brows rose as she did a little twirl around, blue eyes cast down as she inspected herself. "Do I look like you?" She inquired in a casual note laced with sarcasm.

Bill froze midway into shoveling a handful of popcorn into his mouth. He had been musing over her "I'll be sure not to get them dirty" comment with a good amount of gusto when she walked back into the kitchen. Beatrix had this wonderful ability to always look damn good. No matter what and that was no exaggeration. This included slightly baggy, male pajamas. He took in her entire appearance with a raised eyebrow, "Oh...no...far...far better looking," he replied with uninhibited awe. "If I ever looked that good...well," he chuckled, "I'd...never leave myself alone." Before she even had time to touch that comment, Bill began anew.

"Now...are we going to fight over the movie? Or are you going to make the womanly executive decision?" He gave her a mock serious expression.

Beatrix still held a bemused facade from his previous comment on if he looked as good as she did. Arms folded across her chest in an elegant manner as she let the moment of annoyance pass. She took a step forward and picked up the popcorn bowl. "The woman always makes the final decisions in any relationship," she informed, her facade coming back to that mixture of emotions. She walked into the living room, popcorn bowl in hand. "We are watching Shogun Assassins, and," she gave him a side glance as she set the popcorn down on the coffee table. "If we are still awake by the time it's over. We'll watch what you want."

Bill wanted to tell her that Shogun Assassin was too long...not to mention that she was damn right about women always having the final decisions but he wisely kept his mouth shut. He followed Beatrix into the living room, "Hey, I like Shogun Assassin," he said earnestly, throwing his hands in the air. To no surprise, Bill had an extensive movie collection...a large amount of them being bloody 70's samurai and kung fu movies. He sifted through the movies finding Shogun Assassin and picking out Circle of Iron as his choice.

"Wait!" He held up a hand as Beatrix sat down on the couch. He disappeared back down the hallway and returned shortly with an armful of bedding and some pillows. "If we are going to do this slumber party thing...then we'd better do it right." Bill took his time arranging everything...almost to a laughable point. Then, going back to the kitchen and once again returning, he finally settled down with his glass of wine and notably the entire bottle. Bill may have let Beatrix choose the movie, but he sure as hell was not going to let her wield the remote. That was a man's job...and a real man would never give up his remote. He started the movie and got comfortable. It was a snug fit between the two of them with all of the blankets but Bill sure as hell didn't seem to mind. Wine glass in one hand he casually draped his arm around the back of the couch behind Beatrix's shoulders.

"Did you know that this movie was banned in Japan when it first came out?" Bill began, but quickly got the 'just shut up and watch the movie' look from Beatrix. "Ah, right..."

The familiar little boy's voice of Lone Wolf began the movie..."When I was little...my father was famous..."

Beatrix had to admit she hadn't felt this content and all out comfortable in a long time. As silly and laughable as the situation was she was finding it more so enjoyable. She even had plans to store this night in her Pandora's Box of 'happier' memories.

The movie continued to go along smoothly. Bill not being able to help himself gave out random facts every so often. Beatrix either gave a nod to acknowledge it or a glare to state simply 'shut up'. Both were used at an even amount.

About a quarter into the movie the blonde had consumed at least two glasses of wine and more than her helping of popcorn. Usually when she drank wine she became bubblier, immature, rowdy, but mostly due to the fact she had had a long day it had the complete opposite effect. Her body was engulfed in two blankets for other reasons than being cold. Bea had gradually shifted her position on the couch so that her legs were tucked beneath her form and her head was lying against Bill's shoulder. Many would call this the casual couple's moment. Snuggling together and watching a romantic movie with wine and popcorn. Well, they were snuggling but one wouldn't necessarily call their movie choice romantic.

Likewise, Bill had consumed his own fair share of wine. His head was swimming a bit, but he had to admit that this was turning into a very good night. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. A very long time. And no doubt the last time he felt like this he had ideally replaced feelings of true happiness with naive romantic lust. He knew better than that now...there were rare moments of true contentment, especially for murdering bastards, and it was best to capture those moments in their true form.

When Beatrix had contently laid her head against his shoulder, he couldn't help but idly play with her hair now and then. At one point he even casually bent over and kissed the top of her head, then went back to watching the movie. It had been purely instinctual and he'd drank enough wine to not even really notice.

Bill knew Shogun Assassin pretty much by heart. He had even been in Japan when the original had come out and had a chance to see it before it was pulled from theatres. The English version wasn't bad but as always the Japanese was far superior. There was such a vast amount of gore in the film, all of it in that wonderful 70's fashion, that Bill couldn't help but chuckle now and then. Eventually he threw off his blankets, feeling far too hot for their need. Glancing over at the wine bottle, Bill noticed it was empty. Probably a good thing actually. Tilting his head down, he spoke to Beatrix, "Still awake Kiddo?" He wasn't entirely sure to be honest. Her breathing was very slow, but that could just be the wine. "If your drooling on my silk pajamas right now I will not be entirely amused..." he chided with her in a soft voice.

Beatrix had had her eyes closed. She wasn't sleeping but her eyelids had grown heavy and she found it easier to let them win. It was easy to imagine the film in her mind as the sound traveled to her ears as well as the vibrant colors flashing through her closed lids.

A smirk tugged at her lips as she let out a soft moan as if she was really being awoken by his voice. "Yeah.." She tilted her head up and used the back of her hand to wipe away the 'imaginary' drool. "Opps." She giggled in a more girly manner than she intended. Damn wine. She let the giggle pass as quickly as it came and blinked. "I can't believe you would even think that I drool. Do you know how unlady like that is?" She stated with a low ounce of annoyance in her tone.

Bill smiled down at her. Hrm, obviously Beatrix had overdone the wine just a bit. "Well Kiddo," he raised his eyebrows, "...judging by some other unladylike behavior on your part, I wouldn't put it past you," he said in a good humored tone. He brought a hand up to push the away stray strands of hair on her forehead.

He shifted his position slightly his arm wrapping around her shoulders. Despite looking a little baked out, Beatrix had something of an angelic look about her at the moment. Of course, Bill knew better than to believe that trait ran throughout her character but there were rare moments. "Is it time to tuck you in or would rather stay put here?" Bill inquired softly, pushing away more locks of golden blonde in a rather worshipful manner.

Beatrix had a tendency that when she got drunk her personality changed to being overly angelic or a pure devil. To anyone she was more fun when drunk, to a point. Brows furrowed as her slow moving mind put his question together. She then laughed. "For a second there, I thought.." She took a breath to stop her laughter. "I thought you asked me if it was time to fuck you."

Bill laughed...not some chuckle or smart ass snicker...a damn hearty laugh. It took him a moment to get himself back together. "I said...tuck you in," he began laughing anew, head falling back against the couch. He was trying his hardest not to make a reply to that one...there was so much material...it was extremely tempting.

Bea tilted her head down, locks of blonde hair draping over her shoulders to veil the sides of her face. Slowly she picked her head up, blue eyes peering up at him in that cute angel facade; her cheeks took on a rosy tint from the outburst of laughter. "Don't...don't comment on that." She cleared her throat casually. "We haven't watched your movie yet."

He held up a hand, still chuckling, "I won't comment...well, I can't promise...but I'm attempting not to." Ok, Beatrix had most definitely had enough to drink. He had to admit she was pretty damn charming when drunk...in sort of an evil cute way. He'd seen her tipsy a few times but never like this...never to the point where she made a Freudian slip that big. And that had been a dozy. Yet, knowing that he had somehow just found out some hidden thought of hers...no matter how much it had been alcohol induced, was definitely a turn on.

He looked down at that angelic face coyly, "We haven't even finished your movie yet...," he gestured towards the TV with his free arm, "Getting a little antsy are we?" He raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

Beatrix was glad he laughed at her accidental slip up. She was more than glad that he took her word and didn't comment on it, as hard as a task as it was. If her mind was in more of the proper state she would have taken more notice to what that slip up had actually meant. But, she wasn't going to dawn it, by tomorrow morning she'd most likely have forgotten half of the night.

Her head still tilted in Bill's direction, pale pink lips formed in an 'o' shape. "We haven't?" She craned her head to stare at the television. Indeed the movie was still playing, if she calculated correctly it was about three quarters of the way through. "I didn't realize...we should finish watching this." She nodded her head sternly.

Bill was more than just a little amused by all of this. "I'll keep this in mind...next time, not so much wine for you Kiddo," he grinned, giving her shoulders an affectionate squeeze. "Of course we should finish watching this...the best part is coming up...the epitome of true vengeance," Bill widened his eyes dramatically. "The true moment of the anti-hero." He settled back against the cushions to watch the rest, his arm still around the form of the wine hazed Beatrix. But it was harder to concentrate now, what with that rather interesting interruption and all.

Forty-five blood spattered minutes later, the movie came to its fulfilling conclusion. And like all good samurai films, vengeance had been exacted. By the time the credits were rolling, Bill found himself with his head tiled back eyes nearly closed. Beatrix hadn't said a word since they restarted watching again, he wondered if she was asleep or simply drifting around somewhere in-between.

During those last forty-five-minutes of the film Beatrix had drifted in and out of slumber land. Her dreams consisting of the sounds from the movie and colors reflecting inside her eyelids to create some bizarre pictures in her head. This didn't last long as she felt Bill's head idly sag against hers in a soft thud of skulls. She let out a soft groan and shifted her body against his, lids slowly creaking open to see the fuzzy colors on the television screen. She cleared her throat. "Bill," her voice over laced with a sleepy tone. "The movies over." A hand came up and gingerly brushed long white fingers against his cheek. "Now who's drooling on their pajamas?"

"Huh?" Bill snapped awake, squinting down at Beatrix. "Hrm...augh..I hope not," he mumbled drowsily, too out of it to make any sort of witty retort. "I was...just...shutting my eyes there...for a moment..." He rubbed his face with his free hand. He squinted at the television screen. "It's over..." he said absently, digging around in the blankets attempting to find the remote in a fumbly tired manner. "Fuck," he cursed. "I hate it when this happens...I swear my couch eats remotes just to piss me off...," he mumbled to himself. After a few minutes of searching and attempting not to accidentally touch Beatrix's rear end in the process, he found it. "Gotcha you bastard," he remarked with a good amount of satisfaction. "Now..." he fixed Beatrix with a tired zoned out look, "...what was happening next?"

Beatrix had held a wide smirk on her drowsy and overly drunken features. She found the whole situation with the remote overly amusing. As Bill came to sit back up, Bea had put her head into his lap, her head tilted, blue eyes staring at him. "I think all remotes enjoy pissing us off. Mine does the same thing." She blinked.

"I don't know," she replied in a lazy manner. "I do believe it would be the best plan of action to.." A hand came up to muffle an oncoming yawn. "Go to sleep." She held up a single digit. "In separate rooms."

Bill smiled drowsily down at her, hand stroking her hair. "Of course Kiddo..." he dipped his head politely. She was right of course. Helping Beatrix get up on her feet, Bill rounded up the blankets. After putting everything back, he insisted Beatrix take his room. It was by far the most comfortable spot in the house and she looked like she needed to sleep off more than he did. Despite, perhaps some unwillingness on her part, he kept insisting until she gave in. This of course was a lot easier with her in her current state.

Bill had a huge California King and even a tall woman such as Beatrix would feel dwarfed in it but it was, without a doubt, a very comfortable sleep. Before parting ways, Bill gave Beatrix a small kiss on the cheek, a gesture more remonstrant of their former relations. The soft lighting from the room only emphasized her current angelic look. "Sleep well Kiddo and don't drool on my pillows," he whispered with a smirk and then padded down the hallway towards the spare bedroom.


	16. Elle and Bea

**Chapter 16:** _Elle and Bea_

Sleep came easy and when Bill awoke he cursed loudly at the clock. He hadn't meant to sleep in that late...unlike Beatrix, he was almost always up near dawn. Of course, when one had just stayed up half the night that was not so easy...especially when you weren't exactly eighteen anymore.

Like Bill, for Beatrix sleep came more than easily. She had been overly tired and the antitoxins still in her system were weighing her down dramatically. She awoke around seven in the morning with a terrible hang over. Luckily she was able to fall back asleep and sleep the rest off. Or at least she had hopes to.

It was close to twelve when she awoke with a splitting head ache. Groaning softly she rolled out of the bed. She hung on the side of the bed for a few minutes until a wave of nausea sent her running to the bathroom. Another twenty minutes were taken in the bathroom, not just to dispose her stomach of unneeded contents but wash up. Locks of blonde hair were pulled up into a sloppy pony tail as bare feet trudged against the floor. Bea came to stand in Bill's doorway; she saw the light through the crack in the bathroom. She leaned on the doorframe appearing rather disheveled, a hand rubbing at her temple. "Bill," she called with a slight whine in her tone. "We didn't 'do' anything last night did we? Cause I don't remember a damn fucking thing."

Bill was shaving, he paused briefly when he heard soft footsteps outside the door and then Beatrix's voice. He smirked to his reflection. It was awfully tempting he had to admit. But he chose to tell the truth, he owed Beatrix that much. "No Kiddo...nothing happened," he replied, smacking the razor on the edge of the sink, "We watched Shogun Assassin...drank wine, you drank too much...as you've probably just found out. We both got tired and we went to bed. You slept in my room; I slept in the spare bedroom."

He reached over and opened the door, still shaving. "That's all we did...," he glanced over at her, "...I swear." He noted her appearance, "Not feeling so hot I take it?"

"No," came her voice from directly behind him. She had rather rudely came into the room and entered the bathroom, hovering behind him. "I need aspirin," she stated, a long arm reaching over his shoulder to open the medicine cabinet and raid the merchandise. She knew he had it somewhere. "Note to self; never, ever, drink three glasses of wine," she said to herself as she snatched up the correct pill bottle and took a step back. She now stood off to the side in the small bathroom, fumbling with the pill bottle. "Fucking child's safety lock," she muttered in pure annoyance. She growled and thrust the bottle at him. "Open this...please."

Ceasing his shaving, Bill snatched the bottle, "I do believe these are human proof...not child proof," he mumbled, finally getting the bottle open after a moment of struggle. He handed it back to Beatrix, handing her a halfway full glass of water from the counter that he had obviously had already been using. "You should just stay away from wine," he said, going back to his shaving. "Apparently it doesn't agree with you too much...," he smiled under the razor, "But...I have to admit you were pretty damn cute..." he chuckled. "It was rather enduring..." He caught her look in the mirror, "You certainly were quite far from Black Mamba last night Kiddo. It's a good thing I'm not that much of a dirty old bastard."

Beatrix was in the midst of swallowing down four aspirin when Bill spoke. She almost chocked. She placed the glass back to the counter quickly before she started violently coughing. A hand came up and she patted her chest to help ease the discomfort and help the pills go down. Once settled she shot him a cold glare. "Oh, if you even tried something...I'd fucking--" she trailed off and rubbed a hand over her face.

Bill raised an eyebrow, smacking the razor against the sink with a loud crack. "I didn't try anything," he said coldly, "If I had..." a smug smirk, "You'd have known when you woke up."

Her head hurt. "I know for a fact you may be a hard ass but you would never sink that low. Perhaps with some hooker but not with me." She leaned up against the wall and exhaled a breath. "I'm glad I could supply some amusement for you last night," she added coolly.

He dropped the razor, turning to her. There was no missing the irritation in his expression. "Some hooker? I think you've confused me with Budd." He snatched a hand towel from the hanger, wiping his face. He tilted his head to the side, a trademark smart ass gleam in his eye, "Why yes...," he tossed the towel at her with a vicious flick of his wrist , "...thank you for that amusement Kiddo...I needed that," he brushed by her, exiting the small room a smirk on his face.

She caught the towel before it hit her in the face, hands crumbling around it in her own frustration. She threw the towel to the ground and followed after him in a moderately hostile manner. "Fucking smart..." Beatrix cut him off by standing in his path. "Ass," she finished with a growl. Arms delicately crossed over her chest. "Enlighten me then, 'baby'. Since I can't seem to remember anything...and what I do remember makes no goddamn sense, pray-tell what type of amusement I manifested for you."

Bill stared down...or more like across...to Beatrix, a haughty expression on his face. He didn't like being cut off like that in midstep. He raised an eyebrow, "You were very good company," he said finally, "Which is more than I can say about you now." He dropped some of the hard edge, "You were extremely amusing in your willingness to let yourself go...and I don't even mean sexually, just...to," he searched for the right words, "...you were...nice to be with." That sounded wrong, Bill frowned. "I know you think I'm an asshole..which I am, but your complete lack of trust in me is beginning to make me wary. I've told you, I'm a killer not a rapist. And I've told you nothing happened...except that you were amusing..in that sort of you-didn't-sleep-with-me kind of way. If you feel like you can't trust yourself being alone with me," he put his hands on her shoulders, physically moving her out of his way, "...then perhaps you shouldn't be anymore..."

Looking typically grumpy, Bill once again headed down the hallway.

Beatrix allowed herself to be moved out of the way and she stood in her current position. Her lips came a few inches a part as she watched him shuffle around the bedroom. The situation was starting to become too complex for her lagging mind and only fumed her frustration. She finally spoke up in a cool tone, "You're a smart ass, Bill and you can't always put complete trust in a smart ass." She nonchalantly began to unbutton the buttons on the pajamas she had borrowed. She was well aware he was still in the room. "Such as right now, I have complete trust that you won't turn around." She grinned slyly to herself.

Bill shook his head, knowing she had a point there. Of course she couldn't completely trust him...his very character demanded that, but at times...he wished he could get some fucking trust somewhere. He supposed it was the price he paid for being who he was. Well, that wasn't about to change anytime soon. Smirking, he kept his back turned. So, she was going to test him now...fine. He'd play along. "I won't turn around..." he said flatly, busying himself with a stack of papers on the side table. In fact, he just shut himself off to any outside presence. Years of mediation had allowed him to do this. It was particularly useful when attempting to ignore pain but it could also came in handy when strong willed blondes who were just looking for an excuse to catch you stripped behind your back. He sat down on the bed, engrossed in his stack of papers, oblivious to Beatrix.

Beatrix shed her clothes now standing in only her under garments she bent down to pick up her clothes that she had stored in the spare room after changing last night. Blue eyes glanced over to him and she scowled softly to herself as she slipped on her pants. Remaining in only her bra and a pair of tight fitting but comfortable pair of black jeans she sauntered over to the bed. She crawled across the small bed area to come up behind him. Her hands settled on his shoulder. "You sure you don't want to peak?" she cooed into his ear. Bea was tempting him and they both knew it.

Bill not only felt her crawl over to him, but he could smell her skin. She smelled damn good. Still, he remained with his back turned, head tilted down. "Your a tease Kiddo," he mumbled, eyes still on the papers, "Your fucking with me and we both know it." He didn't sound entirely amused. "I think," he flipped over to a new sheet of paper, "...you will find me a lot more strong willed than you want to believe."

He turned his head slightly, eyes only on her face, "Are you done fucking around with me or shall I sit here awhile longer?"

"I like fucking with you, Bill. It makes my life seem a little bit more meaningful," she replied, her tone hinted with bitterness as well as tease. She shifted her body so her chin was contently settled on his shoulder, her lips lingering by his ear. "You may be strong willed but like any man it's so hard to resist the idea of a beautiful woman sitting half naked in your bedroom." Bea tilted her head and placed a kiss to his cheek before she pulled away. She moved off the bed and grabbed up her shirt which she threw on in a moderate haste. "You can turn around now," she stated bluntly.

Bill stood up, throwing the papers onto the bed, "Thank you," he turned around giving her a little bow, he didn't look at all happy, "I'm very glad that I, in turn, have given you some amusement." Funny how Bill loved to dish it out but didn't often like getting it in return. "I'll remember those words next time when I have a beautiful woman sitting half naked in my bedroom." He gave her an annoyed look, not sure where the hell this had all began, nor where the hell it was going. Conflicted between anger and the charms of Beatrix, he gave her a lopsided smile. Hands in his pockets he walked up to her. "You are a tease," he leaned in, "...don't change. Now," he leaned back, switching once again, "I'm going to go make some tea."

Beatrix followed him out of the bedroom keeping a few steps behind him. "I'd love to stay for tea but I think I'm going to head home." She slipped on her black heavy boots that were lingering in the hallway. Blue eyes glanced up to watch Bill over in the kitchen area preparing his tea. "Thanks for the night of amusement, Bill. From what I can remember it was enjoyable and a nice 'break'." She turned towards the main hall way to the exit. She glanced over her shoulder. "I'll see you later." She flashed a relatively warm smile and left far less irritated than when she first woke up.

* * *

Elle's cigarette hung on her lips, "Dawson fucking Canada?"

"Yes," Bill replied flatly, "It's in the Yukon Territory...borders Alaska I believe..."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Elle threw down the envelope looking over at Beatrix with disbelief in her blue eye.

All three of them were seated in one of Bill's usual haunts, a well known Mexican restaurant...that well, being in Mexico had a lot of Southwest flavor.

Elle shook her blonde head, "This is ridiculous...why can't these people get somebody else to do this...some..lumberjack asshole or something."

Bill shook his head, "You're doing it." And that was that. "You and Beatrix both...that way if you kill each other, they're won't be any evidence on my hands." He barely hid a smirk as he went back to his plate.

This new bit of information didn't seem to ease Elle's anger. "Jesus Christ!" She stuck her fork in her taco, a loud crunch answered.

Bill was undaunted. "Everything you two will need is in that envelope...you can call me if anything comes up."

Elle snorted, "That's if we even get fucking cell phone converge there..." she mumbled.

"What?" Bill looked up.

"Nothing..." Elle moped, casting a look over at Beatrix.

Beatrix had been sitting there listening intently to the conversation between her boss and one of his coworkers. A smirk played across her lips as she picked at her enchilada. She loved Mexican food even though she ate it every week; it was hard to get tired of.

Her blonde head picked up and blue eyes cast between the two. "Maybe I can manage to get myself shot in the back again," she added in coyly. She flashed a playful smirk in Elle's direction. In reality she wasn't thrilled with this assignment. She hated going places that were out in the middle of nowhere. It made her a tad uneasy being the fact that if anything went wrong it'd be much more difficult to clean it up. She stuffed a portion of food in her mouth and chewed. "Don't worry Bill," she said after swallowing. "We'll try our best just to kill the target."

* * *

Getting up to Dawson Canada took quite awhile. A good day and a half was wasted taking two commercial airlines and then a small chartered plane up to their destination. It was exhausting. Bill had advised them to pack as much survival gear as possible. It had taken some convincing to get Elle to pack "practical clothing."

"I look like a fucking bag lady," Elle commented at one point, hefting her sleeping roll.

The further North they got, the less people seemed to be on the flights...their numbers dwindling down to the truly burly looking types. Elle spent a good portion of their chartered flight, gawking at the number of bearded men on the small plane. "Slim pickings here Bea..." she smirked, behind her magazine.

Finally, at nightfall, they landed in Dawson Canada. Unfortunately, their target lived a few good miles outside of Dawson...truly in the middle of nowhere.

The city of Dawson consisted mostly of gas stations; truckers hang outs, a few motels and a good amount of housing for those hearty enough to live there year round.

"Oh my god..." Elle lir up a cigarette as they exited the incredibly small airport. "And I thought Alabama was bad..." They checked into one of the motels...they all pretty much looked the same. A giant moose head hung over the check-in desk. Elle stared up at the giant animal with disgust. The man at the desk gave both of them a long look before handing them their keys. "I don't think they see women around here very often," Elle whispered to her coworker as they made their way up to their room.

The room was in the same decor as the rest of the place. Uber log cabin style. "This had better not be a real wolf skin on my bed," Elle hissed as she threw down her bags.

Beatrix was on the other side of the room unzipping her puffy blue coat with a fake fur lining. She hated dressing in layers but Canada was no Mexico. She was surprised she even had the old thing in her closet. Blue eyes glanced to the other blonde. So far they hadn't gotten in any unnecessary quarrels.

"I think it may be," she chided softly at the remark on the skins laid out on the beds. "Better be careful Elle. It may bite your ass. Not that I'd blame it." She grinned and bent down to unpack her things. "I suggest we sleep here and head out in the morning. Bill didn't give us a time frame."

"Funny," Elle snarled at Beatrix, "That thing is not getting anywhere near my ass," she picked up the skin and dropped it at the foot of her bed with distain. "Noooo way..."

Incidentally, later that night...Elle had to crawl to the end of her bed to reclaim the skin. It had gotten so damn cold she was willing to put her ass in danger for the warmth.

The morning was just as cold, and Elle scampered out from under her covers to the bathroom her entire body shaking. "This place is hell!" She yelled out from the bathroom, not caring if Beatrix heard her or not. She returned to her bed, hugging the skin. "Bea...wake your ass up! Let's get this over with!" Still, Elle had made no move to get her own ass up.

During the night Beatrix had put her puffy coat back on and slept with all the blankets she could find. She hated the cold weather but she wasn't complaining nearly as much as her counterpart. She had been long since awake as Elle had yelled from the bathroom. It was hard to sleep when you're trying to focus on keeping body warmth. Scowling to herself she turned her head to stare at Elle. She looked kinda funny huddled under all of those blankets. "My ass is up," she stated in mild distaste. She didn't want to get from the warm blankets and it took a lot of will power to throw them off. She felt a chill run through her bones. "Fuck," she remarked, bending down to put on her boots. "Our car better have goddamn heat." She glanced over to Elle seeing she wasn't moving. "Suck it up, Elle and get off your boney ass. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can go home to sunny 'warm' Mexico."

Elle groaned, tempted to tell Beatrix to go and fuck herself. But Bill's glaring face suddenly popped up in her mind like an ever present conscious. "Augh...fine..." she kicked off her covers and wolf skins, "SHIT!" She made a grab at the covers once the cold morning air hit her, but she finally was able to get away from the bed and to her suitcase. Getting dressed was a chore when your body didn't want to move. "I swear...this fucking sucks!" Elle continued to complain, pulling on layers of clothing. "Bill's out of his fucking mind for sending us on this one...shoulda sent...Budd or something..." she mumbled pulling on a fur lined jacket and wrapping a scarf around her neck so tight she looked like was going to choke herself to death. Thus far all of her clothing had been black.

"Hrm...look at my new toy," Elle cooed, the first positive words out of her mouth since they had left Mexico. She pulled out a long sniper rifle and locked on the scope. "The only good thing about having one fucking eye...," she tested the scope, "...gives ya a real good aim..." Once the two women had finished dressing, they stowed their luggage for quick access if needed and headed out to the rental car.

A fairly thick layer of frost covered just about everything. It wasn't snow exactly...but it was equally as cold. Elle started the car, turning the heater up to a roaring temperature. "Ok so..." she pulled out the envelope, "This podunk asshole...Tyson McReinolds...sounds like some damn frozen dinner brand, lives...," she traced a black gloved finger on the map, "...about five miles out of town..." She squinted at the elevation key on the map, "Well...it doesn't look far horizontally...but I think this fucker lives up on a hill or something."

She handed the map over to Beatrix in a rough manner, "Great! For all me know this guy is like...the fucking Unabomber...living up in a shack on the hill." She gave Beatrix a smirk, "I bet you a hundred bucks this ass monkey has a giant beard down to his gut." She pulled out of the motel and began following along the indicated road.

Very quickly, any civilization that they had just been in...dissipated to wild forest.

Beatrix had been refolding the map in a calm manner as Elle drove in the desired direction. It was a ways to get there and it was indeed up a rather large incline. Luckily there car was able to take it or the two women would have to walk all the way up the hill. As adventurous as that idea was they preferred the car over anything. Blue eyes looked out the window as the scenery consisted of trees and more trees. She could smell the sweet aroma of pine trees coming through the cracks in the car. She knew Elle wouldn't appreciate the beauty of the outdoors so she kept her mouth shut on commenting about that.

Bea leaned forward as they finally came to the top of hill. A hand extended and she used the side of her jacket to wipe away the fog from her window. She peered out. On the top of the hill was a classic log cabin and a wooden barn to match. She pressed her forehead up against the glass of the window to get a better look.

Standing on the porch was a man sitting in a wooden rocker, polishing what appeared to be a whip? The blonde canted her head. "Hey, Elle...Aren't loggers supposed to have axes?" She picked her pretty blonde head up. "Shoulda known these weren't gonna be your classic fellows who go out in the woods and yell timber every five minutes." She turned to Elle. "Plan of attack?"

Elle was staring out of her own defrosted circle on the window. "Yeah...," she said, sounding distracted, "...I thought they all were supposed to look like that...dumbass Paul Bunyan or whatever his name was." She squinted, "Is he holding what I think he's holding? Kinky bastard.." Elle turned around towards the backseat, "I should just snipe his ass right from here...easy breezy like..." Just as she was reaching around to grab the weapon, the man in the rocker stood up. Apparently he'd spotted their car. It was hard to tell from here, but he was most definitely tall and hugely built...in that bear sort of way.

"Oh shit..." Elle said, spotting him. "Well Bea...," she loaded her gun, keeping it below the dash so the man couldn't see. "Maybe he thinks we are just two stupid blonde tourists who got lost in the woods..." So far the man hadn't made any attempt to walk in their direction, he just continued to stare at them...whip in hand. Elle was watching him with a mischievous smirk. She turned to Beatrix, "Let's get out...see what happens..."

Beatrix was hesitant to step out of the vehicle but seeing as she had no better ideas she obliged. Gun still in the holster, concealed under her coat, but within easy access she stepped out of the car. Her cheeks reddened immediately at the dose of cool air hitting her face, strands of blonde locks whipped against her face in an unruly and vaguely annoying manner. Blue eyes remained on the logger whom was now curiously approaching.

He wore a pair of overalls, a checkered red and blue button up-fleece jacket, and held the whip in his hands. Bea tried to hide her smirk. This guy was the perfect stereotype if it weren't for the whip. "Hello there," Bea spoke up in a friendly tone. "We're lost." She glanced to Elle, giving her the go along with it look.

Elle did her best to hide a look of pure contempt. Stupid fucking moron...she wanted to rip his spinal cord right out then and there. She hated country bumpkin jerkoffs like this. Along with Beatrix, Elle realized that this asshole wasn't their target at all. No matter, he was going to die anyways. Playing along with Beatrix, Elle nodded her head dumbly, "Yeah...lost," she sounded a little tight in her acting. "We could certainly could use your help..." She attempted to look like she was checking him out. Augh! She'd rather get her other eye plucked out than touch this thing...

The man grumbled and stopped a few feet from the two blondes. He began to eye them over with a lust-filled hungered look. Not that they weren't expecting something of that manner. Upon closer look the tall blonde was able to make that this wasn't there target. She narrowed her gaze but kept that dopey-grin on her face. He finally cleared his throat to administer a husky, dark, and hollow voice, "You gals look cold. I got me a fire going inside and I some hot cocoa."

Beatrix turned her head to Elle. "Mmm..hot cocoa. How could we pass that up."

The man smiled broadly and idly began brandishing his whip. Beatrix raised slender eyebrows.

"Mmmmmmm, hot coca...oh yeah," Elle mirrored Beatrix. "That sounds just mighty tasty...Just uh...don't get to wild with that whip there..." She winked. Bad move. The guy seemed to take that as an invitation to wink back and give the whip a cracking pull between his meaty hands. Elle forced a laugh. Motherfucker. "Mind showing us in?" She gestured towards the cabin, her other hand snaking underneath her jacket to play at the handle of her knife...just to make her feel better.

The large guy led the two blondes to the cabin with a grunt. He probably thought he'd just hit the jackpot of a lifetime...little did he know he had just let two of the world's deadliest assassins in.

The cabin was as expected. Rustic, manly...smoky...revolting! Elle clenched her teeth together to hide a grimace. "Charming!"

"Splendid!" Beatrix chimed in with added enthusiasm when her feelings were just as Elle's. The place was filthy. It made her apartment appear like a palace. Blue eyes darted around as they were lead into the main room. Leathered cheap furniture and animal heads mounted on the wall over and a fire glowing in the fireplace. The two women were asked to sit down on the red colored couch.

"Hey! We got companies here!" The man bellowed to what seemed to be the closed door that lead into the kitchen area. Shuffling could be heard behind the door followed by the clatter of pots and pans.

Beatrix glanced to Elle in an uneasy manner before returning her gaze to their host.

"You two ladies stay as long as ya like. Me and buddy we was always dreaming about this." He continued to eye the two women as if they were already naked and waiting to be courted. Elle's lip twisted. Yeah, I'm sure they'd been dreaming out this...well...as Elle saw it, dreams rarely came true..and that was most certainly going to be the case here.

Beatrix felt like she was going to be sick. "Just the chocolate and directions would be useful," she reinstated quickly.

"Oh, we'll see." The man than took a seat across from them, grinning in a devilish manner.

Her eye flicked to the kitchen door. No doubt their target was in there...at least she hoped so, she didn't think she could stand to act like this around more of these dipshits.

She nodded her head, returning Beatrix's look. "Yes...ah..just as my friend here said...we only want directions...and of course, your lovely hot coco." For some reason she swore she'd seen a porn movie once that started like this. That thought didn't help to improve her mood.

Again the man sitting across from them smiled rather evilly, rocking back, he simply repeated, "We'll see..." He fiddled with his whip in a suggestive manner.

Elle grinned, the only thing she could do from springing off the couch and killing him right then and there. She regretted even getting out of the car...it had been a bad idea. She could have just sniped this guy and not have had to deal with him at all.

"Now, do yous two ladies..." the guy in the rocker began, eyeing them, "...do stuff together ya know...Cuz, I think I'd really like to see that for a bit? Some touchin' and stuff."

Elle's eye widened, that was it...she couldn't stand it anymore. The mere thought of his suggestion was enough to end his pathetic existence. She reached, under her coat...her familiar knife handle cold on her fingertips...

Just then, the kitchen door opened...revealing their target. This man was shorter than the other, but far better built in fact he looked like he could be a fighter. But his clothing was so much like the others; it seemed unlikely he had even left the county let alone this house to learn to fight. Unruly brown hair and the beginnings of a beard were his only real distinguishing features thus far. Elle wished she had actually read the bio on this guy now...he seemed oddly out of place. And who had wanted him offed anyways?

"Ah, well...hello there ladies..." he made a hat tipping gesture. His speech was slightly more civilized than his cohort. "I must say...your some welcome company...and sight for sore eyes, eh Randy?" The other man grunted in positive response.

Elle eased her hand off of her knife, "I'm afraid we are lost and we are in need of some directions..."

"Mmhmm, I see," their target...eh..Tyson replied, leaning up against the doorframe. He crossed his rather largely muscled forearms, "Well then, I think you've come to the right place."

Beatrix had been sitting there with a monotone expression. These guys were nothing but perverted, sex-wanting, hicks but...as much as they appeared Bea knew from past experiences never to underestimate a target. She shifted her position on the couch, the plastic covering crinkling upon her movement. "We just need directions and we'll be on our way," she clarified again.

Their target chuckled and pushed off the door frame. "What ya think Randy? Should we give em directions?"

"I think they gotta do somethin' for us first." He winked.

Bea glanced to Elle and a sly smile crossed her face as an idea sparked in her pretty blonde head. "You fellas said you wanted some action?" She saw the two men nod eagerly. Beatrix idly draped an arm over Elle's shoulder. She put on a wide smile to try and mask her evident disgust. "We do naughty things together all the time."

Elle gave Beatrix a look like the woman had just asked her jump off a cliff into a bed of poisoned burning spikes but she quickly recovered herself. Beatrix had always been better at this acting bit. Elle preferred to simply march in, kick ass and get it over with. Perhaps she lacked a little tact but tact could kiss her ass.

"Oh yesss..," Elle cooed leaning into Beatrix's arm...she swallowed her rising disgust. "All the time boys...," she wrapped a long finger in Beatrix's hair. "It's always hot," she breathed, winking her one eye.

The two men were staring at the two blondes as if they had just reached nirvana. Elle had no idea where Beatrix was going with this, but she was pretty sure she was going to kick her ass for it later. In the meantime she just continued to play along.

Beatrix in all reality had no idea where she was going with this she just knew she was going. She kept a mischievous smile across her angelic and yet deadly features. They had to get the men at a weak point before they pulled anything. Randy appeared the one to go down the quickest. He shifted in his chair in an antsy manner. "Show us somethin' hot and we'll give you directions," he proposed in a gruff tone.

This seemed fair enough. Bea grinned wide and her eyes sparkled. She knew this next move had death written all over it. She turned that pretty blonde head to her companion's cheek and in a seductive and yet messy manner licked her. Yes, licked, and Bea noted that Elle didn't taste all that good either. Her grin flipped to a smile of satisfaction as she heard the pleasured groans from the two gentlemen across from them.

Of all the things that Elle thought would never happen in her life, Beatrix licking her on the cheek was most definitely one of them. Elle didn't know what to think at that moment, she only reacted...slapping Beatrix hard in the face. She realized her mistake instantly. She barely stopped herself from wiping a hand across her face to get off the slobber.

"Oh...god...I'm so sorry honey!" She attempted to recover herself, cupping Beatrix's face in her hands. I'm sure as fuck am not going to kiss her, Elle swore to herself...she wasn't entirely to sure who Beatrix had been kissing lately besides Elle did not exactly really want to kiss any woman in general.

"We want hotter 'en that!" Randy licked his lips...looking a little flushed.

Elle stared at Beatrix, trying to look turned on. No way in hell...uh uh...She was so close to just whipping out her knife and ending this...her only hope was that Beatrix had something in mind. Little did Elle know that Beatrix's plan was far more simple.

"Hotter? Ohhh..I don't know boys...that was pretty hot..." Elle grated through a clenched smile.

Beatrix mean while was staring at Elle with almost a hurt expression. Her cheek took on an even redder tint now that it had been slapped and was burning from the cold weather. This facade didn't last as she went back to her ditzy blonde act. Blue eyes glared at Elle with a hostile rage. Perhaps she deserved the slap but it was all for show. She didn't mean it! God, she felt sick. She gulped down the lump in her throat and did the only thing she could do; slap back.

Randy hollered. "Only thing I like more than two bitches licking one 'nother is two bitches fightin'! Come on, gals, show us some blood."

Bea raised a slender brow. Her expression clearly reading that she'd more than happily shed Elle's blood and vice-versa. She tilted her head, her cheek cupping against Elle's still lingering hands. "How 'bout we show them some blood, 'honey'?"

Elle smirked...now this she could deal with. Fucking bitch. Elle had only been looking for a good excuse to beat the shit out of Beatrix...She had a list a mile long that warranted hating the woman...years of pent up aggression suddenly came boiling up. Bill had always been around to check it...but now...now Bill wasn't around...and in a way, Beatrix had given her permission. So fuck her.

Elle smiled sadistically, "That sounds mighty peachy..dear!" With that she socked Beatrix right in the chest. When Beatrix's face came forward, Elle followed that up with an open palmed strike to the woman's face.

The two men gaped at this sudden show of aggression. Well, they wanted to see blood...then they were most certainly going to get it...

Somewhere in the far regions of Beatrix's mind when she said 'let's show them blood' she was in actual fact, pertaining to the two men's blood. Not their own. But, she knew Elle'd take it the wrong way.

Either way, Black Mamba wasn't about to let California Mountain Snake get the best of her. A hand came up to wipe at the smudge of blood that dripped from her nose. Bea curled long white fingers into a tight fist which she brought up to connect to her opponent's face. That'd be a nice shiner in the morning. It would add color to her one eye. Beatrix's mouth in a tight line, little expression shown, she rounded that first punch with another one to her torso area.

Elle fell back against the couch, coughing. She glared pure death back at Beatrix through her already bruising eye. Fucking bitch was going to pay for that one. Elle kicked out one her long legs and nailed Beatrix in the shin with her large boot. Then leaning forward she grabbed the Black Mamba by her throat. She gritted her teeth with fury and strain as she squeezed.

Somewhere, deep...deep in the small rational part of Elle's mind she knew that this wasn't right. Oh, she wanted to beat the shit out of Beatrix all right...but they were on assignment. She could almost see Bill glaring sadistic punishment on her. But Elle was simply too hostile of a person to listen to rationale, espousals when it came to making Beatrix Kiddo pay. The dam had just broken on Elle's broiling river of jealousy and hate for Beatrix...and there wasn't much that could be done at the moment.

"I'm going to fucking kill you...right now...just...get it over with...," her bruised blue eye staring at Beatrix. Their audience sat in stunned silence...

Elle was fucking out of her mind! She knew the two women had their issues between one another but Beatrix was finally coming to the cold realization that Elle 'really' wanted to kill her! Beatrix was now on the floor below the couch, Elle's grip firmly against her throat, and she could feel her oxygen supply dwindling. Perhaps smarter and much cleverer than her blonde counter part, Bea bent up her leg and kneed Elle in the chest.

Hands removed, Bea shot up gasping for air like a fish out of water. Now, this tall blonde could be rational but she had that personality flaw of not knowing when to stop. She was getting better at controlling it but right now she was far from it. Before Elle had a chance to recover, Beatrix leaned back, legs extended, hands planted palm down to the floor. She effortlessly preformed a back flip, the toe of her boot slamming into Elle's jaw as she came back to her two feet.

Elle fell backwards, crashing into a cabinet. She had not expected Beatrix to have pulled off that maneuver...The last person she had seen do something like that had been that now dead bastard Pai Mei. Her entire head hurt like hell...but she couldn't think about it right now...now her eye was only on the Black Mamba.

"Bitch!" Elle reared up, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Your gunna pay for that!" Picking up her lanky form, Elle fell into a fighting stance, completely oblivious now to their onlookers. Elle had always been a kicking sort of fighter and she executed an insanely high roundhouse kick at Beatrix's head...boot and all. Elle could tell, despite her mad rush of hatred, that Beatrix had just had a realization that her blonde counterpart was not playing around here... Their former little squabbles paled in comparison to this...

Beatrix was still in a mild state of shock and this slowed down her movements. She didn't duck in time and took the full force of the hit. Her body was sent sprawling to the side and landing on the coffee table which came crashing down on impact. She could fell the blood trickling down the side of her head, mingling with strands of layered blonde locks.

She recovered, picking herself up from the debris. Her breathing was labored and nostrils flared in rage. "Dammit! You fucking hateful bitch.." She sneered between clenched teeth. Deep down Beatrix almost felt saddened by the cold truth of how deep Elle's hatred went. Not that Bea didn't feel as much hate but she never wanted to 'kill' her. But, that little detail was slowly changing.

Black Mamba took up a piece of shredded wood from the shattered coffee table. In hand she ran at Elle with a wild cat's fury. She came down low, the sharp edge of the wood splintering into her leg, tearing through pant leg and flesh.

Elle screamed as the wood tore through the tendons in her thigh...not to mention millions of splinters jamming into her flesh simultaneously. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Elle swore more profanely than normal. "BITCH!" She grabbed at her leg, blood oozing in-between her fingers. She fell to one knee, still grabbing at her leg.

Most "normal" people would have checked out of this long ago...but the California Mountain Snake was far from normal. Elle stood up, one hand still pressed on her wound. With a hateful cry she threw herself at Beatrix, managing to pin the woman down with her wounded leg. "That's it...," she hissed through bloody teeth. All kung fu styling aside, Elle just flat out punched Beatrix in the face. She then raised her palm high above her head, a death strike obviously in mind.

Finally...Beatrix Kiddo was going to really pay for all the anger, hatred, contempt and jealousy she had caused her these years...Beatrix may have not really known about it until this moment...but oh...she was definably going to get the picture now...clear and sharp.

Blue eyes stared blankly at the open palm and watched that death blow come down in slow motion. Mere seconds before Elle's hand made impact, Beatrix snatched her wrist and twisted it back. The creaking of bones could be heard but they did not crack.

"That's enough," the blonde haired warrior stated sternly. Her voice lowered, "You're stupid Elle...crazy...and stupid...don't think for a second that you could have killed me. I'm...immune...Now, unless you want me to break your hand I suggest you back off and take out that pent up anger on our assignment."

Elle's nostrils flared, her lips forming into a snarl. Oh no...she wasn't going to fall for that...Beatrix's little whims may work on Bill, but they weren't going to work on her. But..that quick thought of Bill made Elle hesitate. It was enough...What that exact thought about Bill in Elle's mind was a mystery, but it made her stop nonetheless. "Fine..." she spat out, slowly pulling herself up...the pain evident on her face. After a moment of obvious inner turmoil, she thrust a hand down at Bea, "Come on...get up..." It was scary how Elle could switch like that...not in that cool sorta smooth Bill way...but something even more unpredictable and less far less stable.

"Let's kill these fuckers and get hell out of this shithole," She spun around, her hand going to her knife. One almost pitied the two men as they now had to face the displaced and projected anger of two pissed off assassins.

* * *

Two days passed.

When the two bruised, beaten but bitterly victorious women returned to Bill's hacienda in wonderfully warm Mexico it was late afternoon.

Elle felt like shit. She hadn't felt this bad in a long time. She didn't want to see Bill, not right now...but it was somewhat expected after a mission. She and Beatrix had spoken a full ten words to each other on their returning trip and the drive to Bill's place was no different. To Elle's disappointment Bill was home...not only that, he was in clear view when they arrived.

"Oh god...," Elle groaned as she parked, "He's got another new car..."

Indeed he had. Bill was sitting triumphantly on the hood of a fire red 69' Camaro, the heels of his cowboy boots hooked around the bumper as it were a throne. This was the type of vehicle that was best viewed at 85 miles per hour and no doubt its backseat had claimed the virginity of many prom queens. A real muscle car.

Bill had a cell phone plastered to one side of his head, and a joint in his other hand. From the look on his face, it was no doubt not his first. If this wasn't classic "Bill" who knew what was all that was missing was a Hanzo sword.

He cast them a sidelong glance as their car pulled up and made a sharp beckoning motion with his joint holding hand.

Elle looked at Bea with her bruised eye, a moment of understanding passed between them.

"Shit." Elle grated. "We should have killed each other."


	17. Road Kill

**Chapter 17:** _Road Kill_

"I couldn't agree more," Beatrix replied flatly. She felt and looked just as fucked up as her blonde companion did. She was sporting a nice assortment of battle wounds. A few prominent ones, such as; the bruises on her neck, the steri-stripped gash on the side of her head, her wrapped arm that looked as though it had gone through a paper shredder, and a few black and blue marks finished it off. It was never easy facing Bill, especially after an assignment. Bill looked so classic it was frightening and it didn't help ease either of the two women to approach him willingly.

Both stood a few inches from the car and waited patiently for their 'master' to finish on the cell phone. As soon as he hung up, Beatrix spoke up. Her voice was calm and her facade held little added emotion. "Hello Bill..."

Bill looked at both women with a look of haughty discern as he inhaled a large drag. He looked like a complete bastard at the moment...even more than usual. It could just be the whole picture, but there was also something about his posture and the way he looked at them. "So," he exhaled a giant puff of smoke, eyes narrowing, "I see you two ladies acquired some wounds." He raised his eyebrows, "Must have been a bitch of a fight then?"

Elle remained motionless and mute. She didn't like the way he said that. Bill was a cunning son of a bitch but he was also one hell of a lair. Who knew what he meant. "Do tell?" Bill prompted, wary eyes darting between the two blondes.

It may have been the way Bill looked or the plan fact that he rarely smoked a joint that was making her spine tingle. Blue eyes were cast to the ground before side glancing to Elle. Bitch, she was going to leave Beatrix to do all the talking.

She downcast her gaze once more and began to tell the story. Kiddo decided to give minor details to what happened. That she had tried to perform a cunning act to get their target at a weak point but that had back fired. She didn't point fingers at whom had initially had started the brawl between the two woman, just that they had. During this part of the story Beatrix kept close check on her voice. She didn't want to crack. Obviously the tall blonde was still digesting the blatant truth of Elle's true feelings. But, she was getting there. She than continued on to the assignment. That their two loggers were better than first anticipated. But, for as good as they were, the two assassins were ten times better. Beatrix finished with a trail off. She wanted to glance up to see Bill's expression but she took control and watched the ground.

Elle's eye slide Beatrix's way. Any normal person would probably have respected Beatrix for what she had just done. But this was Elle...her hatred for Beatrix ran deeper than a cover story.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "So...let me get this straight...you two attempted to...distract these assholes...and...you ended up in a fight?"

Elle finally spoke up, "They were complete pervert's Bill...well..at least we thought...so we played it up..."

Despite looking pissed, Bill managed an amused smirk, "You played it up?"

"Yeah..." Elle looked at the ground. She wasn't about to even attempt detail on that one...especially for Bill's amusement. "Then we fought." she mumbled.

"Then you fought." Bill said dangerously, stepping off of the bumper of the car, dust kicking up from his boots. Elle took a reflexive step backwards.

"Call me...I don't know...somewhat perceptive...," Bill continued in that dangerous tone, "...but did I not send you two out to kill your target? A thing which I pay you ridiculously well for?"

"Yes...of course Bill," Elle spoke into the ground, "We got sidetracked."

"You got sidetracked?" Elle did not like it when he repeated what she had just said as a question.

"We killed the guy ok...it worked out alright..."

Bill took another long drag, his disposition not appearing to improve with this bit of information. His gaze flicked to Beatrix. "Miss Driver I expect this from..." Elle's expression changed noticeably. "But..." Bill continued, "...not from you Kiddo." Once again, Bill doused Beatrix with disappointment.

Fuck, Beatrix hated it when he did that. She kept blue eyes on the ground and gave the rocky drive way a bitter glare other than her initial target. A tongue came out to dampen her dry lips. The worst was that she knew Elle would get blissful pleasure for seeing Beatrix shot down for what really wasn't her fault. Bea had told the story as if it were no one's fault. What happened just happened. She didn't point blame at anyone but, everyone being whom they were played that, and shot it back at her.

She wasn't going to take it this time. Her hand whipped forward and snatched the remains of the joint from Bill's hand before he could take another drag. That had really been getting to her. Blues slowly leveled to his hard brown ones. "That's better," she muttered to herself.

Bill stared at the remains of his joint as it slowly died in the dust. He glared back up at Beatrix, more than just a little annoyed. He kept a lock on her gaze for a few long seconds, more than just simple 'you ruined my joint' conveyed in that look.

Beatrix's facade came cold. "Elle slapped me first. I was just playing the game and she took it too seriously." She could point blame just as easily. It wasn't becoming and a tad immature but who gave a fuck. "She wanted to kill me in cold blood and I couldn't allow that. Lucky for us both I was able to knock some sense into that dense head and get back on track. So, you're disappointment is well acknowledged, Bill...but not completely directed in the appropriate manner. You always were and always will be oblivious to my actions and how far I take them."

Elle stood stiffly, unsure of what to say anymore. Her hatred for Beatrix just brimming beneath her edgy surface. So the bitch had lowered herself to finger pointing...so be it.

"Well then," Bill replied after a moment, boot coming down to grind the remainder of his weed into the ground, his hands landing in his pockets, "...perhaps I am...and perhaps I always will be...oblivious to your actions..." He said this as if he meant the complete opposite. "I can say without a doubt, that I fail to understand them..." There was nothing but coldness in his voice. This was not the Bill who, just days ago ate popcorn on the couch with her this was the Bill who would trick his best friend into shooting himself in the head and then walk out without a glance backwards.

Elle continued to remain silent and fuming. She hated this banter between Bill and Beatrix. It was a level she could not relate to...a repor she did not have.

Bill made a motion with his head, "I'm done with this..." he said simply, and dismissively.

Beatrix stared. Unlike most women she knew it was foolish to hold dreams that a man you had feelings for could keep one personality and throw out the other. In this instance she wanted to keep the sweet and dispose of the bitter. Wishful thinking and not thinking that Beatrix took to dwindle upon. Bill would always be a bastard no matter how much he exposed his sweet side to her he would remain a bastard.

"Splendid," Beatrix sneered as she took a steady step back. A glance was taken to see that in her hesitation to leave Elle took none and was already wheeling down the road. There went her ride. "Fuck," she muttered as a hand came up to brush aside flying stray strands of blonde hair from her face.

Elle did that just to spite her, whether it was unintentional or not. Beatrix turned back to Bill, her facade holding great displeasure and wavered a level above freezing. "You could offer me a ride home...or I could just walk those agonizing miles in my present condition. Which, could only worsen upon such excretion." She smiled bitterly but with a sly weaving. "Wouldn't want that now would we?"

Indeed, Bill would always remain a bastard. It could be said he had always been a bastard, ever since the day he was born. He'd been born into a bastard world and he'd grown up in one. When one thought on it, it was almost a waste...to think what Bill could have been without the bastard in him. He would have been one damn likeable, successful and charming person. But no human being was so one sided. With the light came the dark...just in some cases the dark tended to throw longer shadows on the light than others. And Bill certainly threw some long shadows wherever he went.

He examined Beatrix for a moment, brow furrowed. "No, we wouldn't," he replied flatly, his inclination either way unreadable. Digging his keys out of his pocket, he turned towards the red Camaro. "Get in." Demand.

Beatrix had some serious balls...for a woman. Not only was she getting into an extremely fast car with Bill, but she was getting into an extremely fast car with Bill who was not only in a bad mood but was a good three joints to the wind. Whoever said Beatrix didn't live dangerously in all realms of her life. Bill started the car up with a roar, notable testosterone fueled satisfaction as he released the clutch and spun the wheels before flying out of the driveway. It could be said this was all for Beatrix's benefit, but for Bill it was all about and release. A far more egotistic incentive.

His face was a mask of detached neutrality as he floored the car to an ungodly speed down the slightly windy road toward Beatrix's place. There was a definite and eerie similarity to this expression and the one he wore when making a kill.

For one reason or another Beatrix felt comfortable driving with Bill at that moment. She wasn't concerned about the fact that he was more or less under the influence of not only intoxication from numerous joints but anger as well. It was a flip twenty two on which held a higher threat. She leaned back in the passenger seat and made herself comfortable. Before the car started up she had pulled locks of blonde hair into a pony tail to prevent the hassle of the wind. Now sitting back, head tilted to watch the scenery as it whizzed by she remained silent. Bea was smart enough to know to shut up for the ten minutes it took to get to her apartment. If she wanted to remain a live and safe she had to keep all comments, smart ass or not, to herself.

Bea did pick her head up and look at Bill in a questionable manner as he whizzed right on by the main road that intersected with the street her apartment complex was on. "Bill...that was...we just drove by..." She blinked in apparent confusion.

Bill's expression remained unchanged, his eyes locked on the road ahead. "I know."

He shifted gears seamlessly and continued on. In many ways Beatrix had nothing to worry about when it came to Bill's driving. He had driven stoned more than enough in his life and he rarely had driven slowly during any of those times. Driving well, like doing many other things well, was just something he knew he could do, no humble excuses attached or needed. After a few more minutes, Bill spoke again. "I want to drive for awhile," he spoke slowly and evenly. Could have been the pot, could have just been Bill...who knew. "And, I want you with me while I drive."

As the minutes went on, Bill appeared to relax a little...at least in posture, although his expression remained the same as before. He rested his arm on his rolled down window, Rolex gleaming blinding light off of the low desert sun...hair flying in his face. Bill might have been what some people called a "businessman" but he was also one hell of a free spirit and there were moments were that spirit took hold of him and he was apt to simply follow it. That did not change the fact that he was still a bastard and as far se he appeared at the moment, there was no denying that.

Well, Beatrix 'had' been feeling comfortable. She was still comfortable with his driving she was having her second thoughts on the thought that he wanted her in the car with him for a longer time period. Even with the change of posture she knew for a fact he was far from being any less pissed off. Perhaps it was the way he was manifesting his current anger.

Either way she was going for the ride and the full excretion of where it was going. She sat back again, arms folding over her chest in a casual manner. She remained silent for the duration of the ride until their direction changed to the sun.

A hand came up to her forehead as she tried to shade the sun glare. "Happen to have an extra pair of sunglasses in here?" She asked in a casual and light tone.

Without even taking his eyes off of the road, Bill reached over and opened the glove compartment. It was full of the usual stuff; registration, a flashlight, a couple pairs of sunglasses, a small 22 cal handgun, and some gloves.

"Hand me a pair," he said, "No...not those...the other ones...yeah..those..."

Whatever Beatrix found was doubtfully far from her sort of style, but it would certainly do the job. The setting sun looked a little unreal as it hovered over the horizon...heat giving it and the ground near it a warp like haze effect. It made Bill wish he had another joint. He frowned deeper, one hand clutching harder on the steering wheel.

Some people didn't care much for the desert. But Bill loved it. It was beautiful in its complete absence of life. Sure, small cactuses and shrubs sprouted up now and then and a good amount of lizards, snakes and scorpions burrowed through the sand. But it was not life in the way most people considered appealing. It was haunting, and seemingly endless. When he was a boy, Bill used to dream about getting lost in the desert...but instead of dying there like most people would conclude...he'd thrive there. Sometimes, in his dream...it was a daydream at times too...he'd turn into a giant lizard and eat everything in his path...cactuses...people..cars that passed through. Sometimes he was the scorpion...sometimes even the snake. The dream was long gone, but Bill still remembered it. A hint of a smile tugged at his lips, but thankful for his longish hair he quickly let it vanish.

Why men choose to keep countless pairs of sunglasses in the glove compartment was beyond her but this time she was thankful for it. After handing Bill a pair she took a pair for herself. They certainty weren't her style but as always she managed to pull off looking terribly cute.

Comfortable once more Beatrix allowed her mind to wander. Silence became over powering as the desert passed by. It was endless. Bea felt her thoughts could be endless. They didn't stop at any certain place but kept on going. She could easily daydream but at the moment there was too much reality to deal with.

A blatant and cold fact of Elle's true feelings. Perhaps she was having so much trouble with this because she had thought of Elle as her friend. Bea was coming to terms with the idea that no one was ever your friend. Especially in her current job field. To think of anyone as a friend was putting trust in that person and trust was dangerous. It was a smart and safer idea to be alone. The less friends you have the less trust and with less trust there was a slimmer chance of getting hurt. But, as much as she'd try to cease her trust towards her companions Beatrix would never be able to stop it in time. Now her current thoughts were wandering too far and her temple was beginning to pulse. The silence was too much and by the distant they had drive into the desert she knew that Bill wasn't going to turn around any time soon. She shifted her position, blue eyes peering through her darkened shades. It was time to speak and she was going to bring up a subject that Bill would have any easy time answering and opposed no immediate threat to her.

"When did you get the new car?"

Bill leaned back into his leather driver's chair, "Got it yesterday," he said casually, some of the chill out of his voice. Beatrix had gone into easy territory on that one. "Pretty good deal too." Bill always seemed to get 'good deals' on cars, usually because he was able to swindle most salesmen into giving him what he wanted. He rambled on for a minutes about the specs. He knew Beatrix didn't really care that much about that sort of stuff, but it was something to fill the silence. "Fucker tried to sell me it as a V8...," he sneered. "...as if couldn't I tell just by looking at the hood. I told him if he didn't sell it to me for a V6 price and upgrade it to a V8 for free, then I was just going to walk and buy the same thing from Ramero...," Bill gave Beatrix a look over his glasses, "...this guy hates Ramero...of course, I knew that. So...I got the V8 and the supercharger kit to boot." He looked pleased with himself, a look very few women could understand or relate to. Knowing he had exhausted that subject, Bill fell silent again.

The sun was nearly completely sunk behind the horizon now. The sky above it was bruising to a deep blue purple...small specks of twilight began poking their way through.

At one point, Bill removed his sunglasses replacing them in the glove compartment. Soon the desert gave way to a medium sized town. Bill slowed to a respectable speed once within the town's limits. Small children were playing along the street; a couple of them were holding sparking fireworks in their hands. It appeared to be some small sort of town fiesta going on. Smells of cooking food and shouting voices filled the air. It was a welcome solace from the earlier silence.

A small boy ran up to the side of Bill's car as they were stopped, waiting for a group of fiesta goers to pass. "I clean your car for you senor, real cheap!" the boy spoke in quick Spanish...he appeared to be about eight or so. Large brown eyes stared at them through the open window. His dirty hands clutched at a towel and a large bucket hung from one of his skinny brown arms.

Bill regarded him for a moment. "Alright," he replied in equally fast Spanish, "But I want you to be very careful, no scratches and very ? Muy aprisa!"

The boy smiled and quickly got to work.

Bill turned to Beatrix, obviously feeling the need to explain a good deed, "Poor kid...most likely doing this shit to support his lazy drunk ass dad and whore mother...you see it all the time around here...putting these kids to work..selling shitty souvenirs. It's fucking pathetic." The boy was fast, but his car cleaning skills were a little sloppy..he nearly managed to knock over his bucket three times. When he had finished, large veins of water were still running down their windshield.

Beatrix stayed quiet in the passenger seat. She wasn't about to comment on Bill's show of generosity to the youngen she just gave a nod to his explanation. Though it was nice to know that even as pissed off as he remained he still had courtesy towards children. Most bastards showed little to no respect to kids.

Bea knew a little Spanish but she wasn't as fluent with it as she was with her Japanese. Spanish didn't seem as important to her as Japanese being the far harder language she preferred it. Thus being, she only caught bits and pieces of the short exchange of words Bill had with the car wash boy.

He returned to Bill's window, a little out of breath. "How's that senor? No scratches at all...and nice and shiny."

Bill smiled, "Perfect...beautiful job mis muchacho." He dug out his wallet and pulled out a few US bills; since he rarely kept Pecos around...they were worth basically jack shit. He handed them to the boy, who's eyes widened a bit at seeing them put into his hand.

"Muchos gracias senor!" He grinned.

"Now," Bill leveled a finger at the boy, "...you keep that just for yourself. Go buy something nice, en correcto estado?" The boy nodded rapidly.

Bill ruffled the boy's hair, with a grin, "Adios mis muchacho." He started the car back up and they continued down the road. A few streets down, he turned on the windshield wipers to clean off the vast amount of excess water on the windows.

"I need to put some gas in this thing," he turned towards a brightly lit gas station.

She kept quiet the extent of the car ride until they arrived at the gas station. It was small, dirty, and not that classy but the gas was cheap. A group of Spanish gentlemen were gathered in the corner chatting away aimlessly.

Bea casually slipped off her sunglasses, unsure why she had kept them on for so long when the sun was almost set. As her arm extended to put them away she took notice to the crimson effectively coming through the once white gauze that was wrapped along her arm. "Fuck," she muttered, snapping off her seatbelt, she reached a hand to the door.

"I'm gonna go see if they have some bandages in there." She made a motion to the convince store a few feet away. Most gas stations had them, some better than others. She stepped out of the vehicle. Blue eyes darted to Bill. "I'd hate to get blood all over your pretty new car," she said in a coy tone, a mocking smile to match.

Bill liked kids. He wasn't really sure why. It's not like he had the best disposition to be around them...but he did have a soft spot for children nonetheless. Of course, if it came down to the situation where he had to kill one...and unfortunately he had, then so be it. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy them. Maybe it was because he missed his own childhood, or that he hadn't really had much of one to begin with...maybe it was because he, like most men at some point, felt the need to continue on their line through children.

He turned to Beatrix as she got out of the car, his eyes flicking to the bloody bandage on her arm. He frowned, this wasn't exactly the best place for a wound to reopen. But he sure as hell didn't want her bleeding allover the leather interior if at all possible. "Ok," he leaned out the window as she walked past, "...it's doubtful though..."

This place looked like the sort of dive you didn't even use the restroom in, let alone see if they had a clean bandage. He was going to tell her to be careful, but that was just redundant when offering it to somebody like Beatrix. As he waited, elbow propped up on the door, Bill watched the group of men talking through the side mirror. They appeared completely harmless, but Bill had a habit of watching everyone and everything...pure instinct at this point. He only hoped Beatrix would hurry up.

Beatrix took her dandy time finding something could suffice as a bandage. The store was rather vacant, smelled funny, and had numerous insects flying around. Skimming the shelves she decided to go with a roll of paper towels, medical tape, and a box of Junior Mints. She hadn't eaten since early that day and the best way to fill that gape in one's stomach was a box of candy.

She paid the cashier, receiving a curious look but nothing was said. It was an easy in; she couldn't say it was an easy out. Crossing the way back to the car where Bill appeared to be waiting in patiently Bea didn't think it was that necessary to look both ways while crossing. Well, she had, it was habit, but she didn't check as thoroughly.

Why would you need to worry about crossing in a gas station? Well that was until some maniac came screeching into the station. Bea was no super hero and she could jump pretty high but she sure as hell couldn't jump over a fast approaching Cadilac.

She ceased her steps, blue eyes wide. The driver of the truck blast the horn but didn't make any movement to stop the approaching vehicle. More or less the driver did stop but that wasn't before making contact with the tall blonde.

Beatrix hit the ground hard on her back and the rest of her body disappeared beneath the vehicle. Bill had seen the approaching truck, but he had not expected the driver to simply run Beatrix over. It was always a shocking sight to witness somebody get hit...no matter how much you had seen. Aware of what he had done the driver of the truck came to a dead stop, frozen at the wheel.

Bill was out of his car in an instant. Running over to the stopped vehicle, he splayed himself out on the ground, checking on Beatrix. She'd been hit by the front of the car but luckily had only fallen underneath it...untouched by the tires. It was hard to tell if she was conscious or not, but she was most definitely alive.

Satisfied by this fact for the moment, Bill picked himself back up and opened the door of the truck. He grabbed the stunned driver by the collar of his shirt and hauled him out into the open. The man was Hispanic probably in his 40's...he was wearing a straw cowboy hat and looked like a migrant worker. He threw his hands up as he began to jabber away nervously, a terrified look on his face.

Bill came at him with cold fury. It wasn't an out of control anger, it was calm destruction. "You fucking asshole," Bill cursed fluently in Spanish, kneeing the man in the stomach. He pulled the man's head back up by his newly exposed head of hair and revealed his throat, which Bill swiftly gave a vicious strike to. The man fell to his knees gagging. Looking disgusted, Bill kicked him in the back of the head for good measure. The man fell forward onto the pavement unmoving.

At this point a small crowd had developed outside of the gas station to witness the altercation. There were more than enough exchanged looks of hostility.

Bill kneeled down below the truck, looking at Beatrix. "I'm going to pull the truck forward...if you can hear me...don't move Kiddo..." Jumping into the truck, he slowly pulled it forward until it revealed the fallen form of Beatrix. Bill jumped back out and rushed to her side.

The second Beatrix had hit the cold pavement she blacked for a few seconds, mostly due to the sudden impact on her skull and the fact that her body was already worn down from past execration. The momentary loss of consciousness appeared a gift to her body that was anxiously waiting to get some rest.

She awoke just in time to hear the last bit of Bill's directions. She had no intention on moving to begin with.

"Jesus Christ Kiddo...," he felt her pulse at her throat, "...you're the deadliest woman in the world and some jackass runs your ass over at a gas station." He gave her a smile, "Life sure as hell is ironic..." Pulling out an anagrammed handkerchief from his jacket pocket, he began to wipe the blood that was oozing from her nose in a loving manner. "Eh, you're alright...a few scrapes and bruises...nothing that Elle didn't already give you..."

Now fully aware and awake, Bea laid there, blue eyes blazing and nostrils flared in cold anger. Obviously it wasn't towards him, for a change, actually she was quite thankful Bill was there to begin with; wiping away the blood from her nose. If you wanted someone to forgive you, one just had to get their life put in danger and all past hostility and anger was put aside. Not that that was her intention but she wasn't complaining.

She offered a weary smile to her man but that didn't do much for the blatant fury in her eyes. She finally spoke up, lips had taken on a glossy coating of blood, "Aye, my life is full of irony, funny you're always around to see it." A violent but short lived cough shook her body before she managed another sentence. "Help me up."

She took her hand in his and with some applied effort the tall blonde rose to her two feet. A rush of dizziness passed before she let go of Bill's hand. A glance was given to the Hispanic on the ground. "That the guy?" Before Bill gave much of a nod to her question she gave a harsh kick to the man's temple with the toe of her boot. "Fucker."

Bill glared down at the man, whom Beatrix had just further punished. The man groaned a little, but didn't move an inch. A small line of blood was coming from where his face lay and was beginning to crawl across the pavement. "Come on Kiddo," Bill looked up, dismissing the man like yesterday's garbage. He wrapped a helping arm around her waist, "Let's get the fuck out of here."

They walked slowly to the car. The eyes of the many onlookers burning into them, but nobody crossed their direction or said anything too audible.

Once inside the car, Bill insisted he check the back Beatrix's head. That was the biggest concern. But she appeared to have just severely bruised it, instead of cracking it open or something equally as worse. He removed his jacket and put it behind her head. Starting the car up, he handed her the bloody handkerchief that he had used earlier. "Hold onto that...it looks like your going to need it again." He made a small gesture to his own nose as if to indicate she check her own.

All of Bill's former cold hostility was long gone, replaced by swift and effective concern. On the way back he drove faster than he had on the way there, but instead of driving out of pure anger, there was a true purpose to it this time. In some ways the drive back was far more pleasant. The sun had long since set and with its heat; former hostilities seemed to have left as well. At one point, Bill even turned on the radio at a low volume as to not irritate Beatrix who's head was no doubt pounding like hell. Classic rock of the 70's filled the car's interior. Every few minutes Bill would glance over at Beatrix to make sure she was ok...of course he knew she was fine, but he was still tempted to check.

Beatrix could say the company was more pleasant driving back but the ride itself wasn't. Her head felt as if it were going to explode and she kept on getting drips of blood from her nose. She was a bloody mess; counting the fresh open wound she had originally gone across the way to retrieve items to prevent further bleeding. If anything she blamed the wound for reopening and of course, some of that blame had to be triggered in Bill's direction for going to the gas station in the first place. But, this blame as kept to herself.

She kept the handkerchief up against her nose the whole ride just incase she didn't catch a drip. God forbid she got blood on the leather seats. Blue eyes glanced over as Bill quickly looked back the road. An amused hint of a grin tugged at her lips. "I'm fine, Bill," she reassured quietly. "I could use a heavy dose of pain killers but other than that I'm peachy."

"Well, you look like shit," Bill replied with a well meaning smirk. "Cute but like shit." He nodded at her drug request. Bill had more than enough drugs, legal and illegal at his premises...no doubt she would be able to get what she needed once they got there.

It was well into the night when the car pulled up into the familiar circular driveway at Bill's. He got out of the car and came around to her side, "Don't get out," he said with a warning look.

Walking into the house quickly, Bill returned a few minutes later with a handful of bottles and a roll of gauze. Opening Beatrix's door he began handing stuff to her, "I'm sure you have enough of this..." he handed her the gauze and some large wraps, "...but take it anyways. Percocet," he handed her the bottle, "...everyone's favorite happy time pill Vicodin, Ultram, and I know your not a fan but humor me." He handed her a small bag of distinctive crushed up greens. "Now," he shut her door, "Let's get you home."

Beatrix stared down at the assortment of drugs littering her lap. Blue eyes widened slightly and she cooed, "Oh, I'm gonna sleep good tonight." She plucked out the bottle of percoset from the pile, flipped the top, and poured out two into her hand. She gulped them down with no need of water. A talent few had and not a preferable talent for Bea found that she nearly chocked herself twice by taking pills without a liquid. She capped the bottle and set it with the rest. Blue eyes glanced to him. Bill stared at Beatrix as she preformed her pill swallow...how she did that was beyond him. Those weren't exactly tiny little pills either.

"Stuff always takes awhile to kick in for me. By the time we get to my place I should be feeling spacey." She grinned slyly. "Bet you can't wait for that."

He started the car, chuckling, "Hrm, definitely...," he put on a dramatic disgusting tone of voice, "..that way I can take advantage of your frail condition to satisfy my own vile and repressive needs. I can't wait..." He smirked, taking the road to Beatrix's place.

It never ceased to amaze Bill that times with Beatrix were anything but boring. She always had this way of attracting trouble, then again he had a way of doing that as well...always had. So, he supposed it was inevitable that the two of them would always draw trouble one way or another. But Bill wouldn't have it any other way.

Beatrix had been right, by the time he reached her apartment she had a familiar glazed over look in her eyes. He opened her door with a smile. "Come on Kiddo..." He helped her out, "I can't properly exploit you out here...let's get you inside before you hurt yourself further."

Bea had gathered all the pills up into Bill's jacket that she had earlier been using as a pillow. She didn't carry a purse that often and making Bill's jacket a makeshift purse sufficed the need. Purse in hand she used her other to clasp to his arm in a needy manner. The throbbing in her head began to dissipate but it was only taken up by the feeling of floating on clouds. She was going numb but it still well aware of her surroundings and Bill's smart ass remarks. Which she was taking a tad more lightly. She gave him a look before shoving her keys against his chest in a manner that read 'fuck you'.

Bill raised his eyebrows, a small smirk on his face. He took her keys and opening the door, ushered Beatrix in it was her place after all.

Bill didn't know where the fuck anything was in her apartment...which he found ridiculously cramped. After Beatrix turned on the lights...this took a moment, he went and poured her some water. She needed to lie down, but knowing her state of mind, he decided to keep quiet. Not exactly sure what Beatrix wanted to do, Bill just watched for moments where he could help until she told him otherwise...or just told him to leave.

Beatrix stood in the kitchen as she downed the remaining pills with a glass of water. She left the rest on the counter for later use. Her form hovered by the sink a few moments to regain herself. Her head was swimming and her staggering steps proved that.

Sometimes she hated taking pain killers. They always obscured your motor skills and they made her feel vulnerable and helpless. Two things she despised. Perhaps thus was the reason she hardly ever took them. She sucked it up. She would have this time if it weren't for Bill's concern. Bea slowly turned to him. She watched as he appeared to be skimming over the contents in her apartment. Slender brows were raised. "You could remain standing there," she began slowly. "Or you could go into the bedroom and pick out something for me to sleep in." She tilted her head in a threatening motion. "And not a choice of your own personal pleasure."

Bill looked amused because, well...he was highly amused. Not only by Beatrix's request by the fiery glazed look she had at the moment. She looked like she was ready to kill something, but was too far out of it to manage it. But he also understood her dislike for loss of control. Of course she wouldn't be particularly happy with the situation. He was exactly the same way. "Alright...," he said slowly, "Sooo...lace not see through...joking..joking...," he held his hand up. "I'll find something appropriate." He said seriously and turned and went down the only hallway in the apartment.

Bill realized he had actually never been in Beatrix's bedroom. If he had been his far younger self he probably would have found this somewhat tantalizing. But a bedroom was just a bedroom to him nowadays. Easily finding where Beatrix kept her sleeping attire, he sorted through the garments for a few moments. He knew she was most likely watching his time, so he quickly decided on something and returned to the living room.

"Here we go Kiddo..." he held out a tank top and a pair of loose fitting pants, "Loose..practical...not something a stripper would wear..."

Beatrix took the garments from him with a bemused expression. "I appreciate it," she stated flatly. Clothes in hand she stood there. She did look quite amusing and she would have found herself amusing if she wasn't in such a pissy state of mind.

The drugs were working at least. Working very well. Dammit. In a rather nonchalant and awkward manner she collapsed on to the carpeted floor at Bill's feet. Well, not collapse but sat. Legs bent up to her chest and she hugged the clothing tight to herself.

Sometimes drugs brought out certain personalities in a person. Bea was picking up on a few. Blue glossed over hues stared up at Bill. They were shining but not in a happy manner. Lips parted as if she were about to say something important but stopped and went completely the different direction, "You can go home...if you want."

Bill crouched down, hands on her shoulders. He looked her directly in the eyes...her look was distant but there was a definite fight to gain control of herself. She looked so vulnerable like that...and he could tell she knew that. He knew how much she hated it that was evident in her face. Like him, control was very important to her. Self control knowing that you could trust yourself fully and not reveal something that you didn't want the world to see. It took years to build that tight and impenetrable wall it was frightening to have it weakened, even for an instant.

"Look at me Kiddo..." he demanded, trying to get her to look right at him...,"What do you want me to do?" He asked bluntly. "Don't be afraid...just tell me...I'm not going to laugh at you, or get angry with you. I'm not going to leave you like this. So either you tell me what you want me to do, or I'm going to put you physically in that bed before I leave." Bill, despite all his negative qualities could be very understanding when he wanted to be...in a blunt way that is.

It took Bea awhile to look at him and even when she did turn blue hues to his brown she wasn't completely there. Lips parted once more as if to speak but she closed her mouth to a tight line and began to think. She had already built that great wall to block out emotions and the quality to appear strong even in the hardest of situations. Though, unlike Bill she was still building. Putting the finishing touches and sanding the edges. Those cracks that had not been soothed with mud were the areas that let things slip through. In time she'd cover them up but until than she was likely to slip.

Coming to a decision she blinked hard to refocus herself. "I don't want anything from you...Well..maybe..." She tilted her head downcast. "Nevermind."

Bill tilted his head to the side, mouth tightening in slight annoyance. Her indecisiveness was a little tiring, but he also knew she was doped up and injured...it was understandable.

"Ok...," he said after a moment, "Well if you don't want anything from me, you're getting into bed..." Knowing there was little Beatrix could do in her current physical state, he carefully pulled her up by her shoulders and picking her up in a shoulder fireman's carry, he started down the hallway. He was aware she probably wasn't too happy about this, but she was being stubborn as hell and the drugs weren't helping. Her collapse on the living room floor only confirmed this.

"Don't even start with me Kiddo," he warned in an almost parental tone, as they rounded the corner to her room...Beatrix's head barely missing the doorframe. "You left me with no choice."

She wasn't about to fight him in her current position so she stayed put. Even anyone were to drop by it would look pretty damn funny but Beatrix was finding it pretty damn annoying.

She scowled. "Course 'daddy'," mocking his parental demands. "I wouldn't dare start with you." Even in her doped up and weakened state she was still able to pull of being a smart assed bitch. This character flaw was more apparent in these situations. Dizziness taking over, she tilted her forehead on his shoulder and decided to shut up.

Bill smirked. "Good girl," he replied in an equally smart ass manner. Reaching the end of her bed, he carefully let Beatrix slip away onto the soft covers.

Beatrix was still clutching to her pajamas with one hand and he assumed she would deal with that when she was ready. He did some arranging of her pillows and the surrounding covers. "Keep your head well elevated Kiddo." He let her get comfortable, watching her with a furrowed brow. Realizing he was probably mothering her too much, Bill knelt next to her, "I should go...rest as long as you need to." He briefly brought a hand up to her cheek, "Don't overdo it on those drugs." he gave her a small smile, knowing that was far from her tendency.

Beatrix wove a dismissive hand at him. "I'll be back to work by Thursday." Today being Monday. That wasn't long but it was long enough. She let eyes tilt over to him. Still glossed but held a great deal of gratitude. "Goodnight Bill." She offered a contented smile and watched as he left.


	18. Jeff

**Chapter 18: **_Jeff_

As time allowed Bea was back on her feet and relatively cured in that small time lapse of three days. She didn't take much of the drugs Bill left behind, a few that following morning and stored the rest away for future use. Bill had plenty, he wouldn't need them returned.

It was early that afternoon when Beatrix decided to stop by the hacienda to inform Bill she was back to tip top shape. She arrived in a pair of khaki blue pants and a tight fitting t-shirt of an off white color with a design embroider in red and a pair of sandals to finish it. As she approached the door the blonde took notice that the door was ajar. That was odd. Slender brows furrowed. She took steps inside and through the hallway in a cautious manner. As she neared the living room she could distinctly hear Budd's voice mixed with Bill's and another that was unfamiliar. Upon entering the living room she took in a group of men chatting and laughing together. By the looks it almost appeared as if they had a poker game going.

This was different. "Look what the cat dragged in," came Budd's voice with a chuckle to follow.

Beatrix canted her pretty blonde head and held a bemused facade. "Fuck you, Budd," she greeted with a fake smile.

"Hi to you too, Bea," he gave her the same fake smile and went back to shuffling a stack of playing cards.

Bill looked up from his newly dealt hand of cards, his hard gaze softening at Beatrix's arrival. "Ah, Kiddo...hola..." Bill was looking super casual, barefoot, shirt halfway buttoned. He looked like he had been out in the sun the entire week. This was Bill in 'hanging out with the guys mood'. It was generally safe territory.

The third man, a stranger to Beatrix looked up as well when the tall blonde walked in. He appeared to be in his late twenties maybe thirty at a stretch. He wasn't super good looking in that male model sort of way but had attractive features, a lean face, green eyes and a head of brown hair that he appeared to be growing long as it was beginning to reach well past his chin. It was obvious at first glance that he was an intelligent person and perhaps a tad quiet. But first appearances were sometimes misleading as people tended to find out in life. The stranger was wearing a light brown button up shirt patterned in palm trees and a pair of jeans. The rest of his build and attire was obscured by his sitting position at the bar. He gave Beatrix a pleasant smile as she entered.

Bill made the introductions, "Beatrix," whenever he used her real name it was an instant guess that their new guest was somebody he knew well, "...this is Jeff...he's something of a pet project of mine." Bill put his arm around the young man's shoulders in a fatherly fashion, "He's got a ways to go but he's getting there."

Jeff laughed, "Well...thank you Bill...I'll take whatever compliments I can."

Bill chuckled, "Good kid...of course you should." He gestured to Beatrix, "Jeff...this is Beatrix Kiddo..aka Black Mamba...she's my best killer." Bill seemed to be in a habit of introducing Beatrix in this way lately. He seemed to take quite a bit of pride in it.

Jeff gave Beatrix a polite nod, unable to stand up with Bill's arm around his shoulders. "Beatrix, very nice to meet you."

"Oh," Bill began again, "And Kiddo...this is my asshole brother Budd...he's a drunk and a lecherous stalker of hookers."

Budd tipped his head to Beatrix in an overly polite manner. He wasn't that upset about Bill's joking introduction as he received it quite often and both men seemed to be in relatively good moods. This was rare. "Always a pleasure to meet you, Bea."

The tall blonde had held a bemused expression but it flipped to amusement. If Bill and Budd could be in good moods Beatrix could certainly return the favor. "Surely, no matter how many times we've met it is always an experience, Budd," Bea replied coolly but kept a friendly undertone.

"You damn well know it, sista." Budd winked and began to deal out the cards.

Enough attention was given to Bill's brother and Beatrix turned her blue eyes to Bill's new protégé. It had been awhile since Bill had taken up a new student and she wasn't sure why he chose now to do so. Such was the mystery of Bill. "And it is a pleasure to meet you Jeff." This time she flashed a polite and warm set smile. "And where are you from, Jeff?" Curiosity was beginning to peak.

Jeff looked briefly at his newly dealt cards and then laid them facedown, his attention turned towards Beatrix. "Well originally San Diego. I spent some time up in Seattle and eventually ended up in Chico."

"Fucking armpit of California," Bill mumbled, scowling at his cards.

"I thought that was Sacramento," Jeff replied with a raised eyebrow.

Bill made a small 'hrmf' noise and went back to his cards.

"Anyways," Jeff turned back to Beatrix, he seemed like pretty personable guy thus far, "I met Bill while I was living in Chico. I guess he saw some potential in me," he shrugged a bit. "I've been training off and on with him for the last seven years or so."

"Jeff here," Bill chimed in, "was obviously wasting his talents working as a bodyguard for some asshole cocaine dealer."

Jeff shrugged again. This guy was totally Californian. "It was a job I guess...the dealer ended up getting killed though...so," he laughed, a nice enough laugh, "...I guess I didn't do my job that well." He smiled at Beatrix in a friendly way. "Bill tells me he can turn me into a first rate assassin. So of course, I couldn't turn that down. I told him that I hadn't done that much assassination but he swears he can fix that."

Bill threw his cards down, glaring at Budd...who obviously had just shown a far better hand. "Of course I can Jeff."

Budd beamed happily as he gathered his winnings and started counting the pot. Beatrix remained across from the gathered men, her appearance calming but held a haughty cross stitch.

"Seven years, aye?" She noted with a slow nod. "I've only known Bill for..." A trail of to count. "Six years and half of that wasn't necessarily spent with him."

Budd chuckled. "Three years spent training with that bastard Pai Mei. Longer than Elle took too."

"Elle spent a shorter period of time there because she's a bitch," Beatrix reinstated.

"And you ain't?" Budd put on a lopsided grin as he flicked the bundle of dough in his hand before stashing it to the side.

Scowling the blonde turned back to Jeff. Budd kept on side tracking her. "Well, Bill here can perform miracles when it comes to digging out that killer instinct. Some have it more than others. Take Budd here for example." Budd muttered something about bitch and fuck but shut up and went back to reviewing his new hand.

Jeff watched the banter between Budd and Beatrix with a good mix of fascination and amusement, his eyebrows raised.

Bill smirked. He knew Beatrix would wonder about the seven years. He had a lot more going on then many of those who knew him realized. He didn't feel the need to explain himself and rarely did.

"Hah, well...I've heard about this Pai Mei character..."

"He's not a...character Jeff," Bill corrected, "He...WAS...the high priest of the White Lotus Clan and a martial arts genius...a mean old bastard at that."

Jeff nodded, noting his mistake, "I was sorry to hear of his death. I would liked to have trained with him."

Bill scowled, "Hrm...well...some say he had it coming..." he left it at that. "Budd you fucker..." he tossed his cards down again. "Your cheating."

Jeff didn't seem as into the card game as the other two men, but was obviously going along for obligation. "What about you Beatrix," he asked, sorting through his cards, "What's your story?" His green eyes glanced in her direction.

Bill raised a jaded eyebrow, but remained silent.

Beatrix caught Bill's brow raise as well as the glance from Budd. She decided to put on her sweet blonde facade and leaned casually against the wall opposite the poker table.

"Oh, I'm your regular girl. Brought up in the slums of Texas with my whored mother and knowing of my father that supposedly went off and drunk himself to death," all of this was told in a light story teller tone. "Stuck in high school until I was eighteen. Almost did the whole nine yards too. But, that wasn't until Bill 'discovered' me. Came to work for him at nineteen and that's where I've been since." Always quick and to the point. She never gave much information just enough to clear the question.

Jeff stared at Beatrix. His childhood hadn't been a picnic but still.

Bill just looked amused. Typical Beatrix.

"Well...uh...," Jeff ran a hand through his longish hair. "..I'm sorry to hear that Beatrix. But it's a good thing Bill found you." He made a face like 'ok that was dumb Jeff'

Bill came to the rescue as usual, "First time I saw Beatrix," he leveled a very affectionate gaze on her, "I knew I'd found a real killer." Odd how Bill would drape Beatrix in flattery one moment and drench her with disappointment the next. Perhaps not as odd as it was typical of Bill.

Jeff nodded, only looking a little more awkward. He seemed a bit of the loner type not big into social situations. "My parents are both dead..." he said suddenly, but somewhat matter of factly, "Bill here has been something of a father to me."

"In other words," Bill leaned forward, "I give him money when he needs it."

Jeff laughed, "Well...that too...but...my father was never really into me...so...yeah..it's pretty cool. I figure being able to work for him is the best way to repay him for everything he's done for me."

Bill nodded, but didn't say anything. Rarely were his true agendas really that simple but it worked. He looked over at Beatrix. "Do you want us to deal you in Kiddo. Budd's cheating."

Beatrix was finding this Jeff character had a sweet disposition. He was surely a gentleman compared to Bill or Budd. Bill could be 'sweet' but he was never a gentleman and even when he pretended it wasn't that convincing, not to Bea.

Budd scowled. "If anyone cheats it would be Kiddo over there." He made a gesture in the blonde's direction whose slender brows rose as she pushed off the wall.

"It's nice to know what you truly think of me Budd." She took sauntering steps over to the table and took the vacant seat between Bill and Jeff, Budd was across from her.

"There are a lotta things I think of ya, Bea. I just don't tell ya." Budd began shuffling the cards for another round. "I heard Elle tried to kill you the other day." More or less Budd had brought this up as casual conversation for the table as he dealt the cards.

Bea turned her gaze downcast to show little emotion, but blue eyes glinted with fury. "We all know how much she loves me."

Budd leaned over to Jeff and said in a low tone, "Elle's the other blonde bitch I was tellin' bout." He gave a sharp nod and dealt the remains.

Jeff laughed. He liked Budd...he'd met him a few times before and he always found him very fun to be around. Less clever than his brother but far less intimidating to be around.

Bill didn't like it when Budd referred to his assassin's as bitches it reminded him too much of his childhood. But Budd couldn't help it if he was a moron. "Miss Driver..." Bill turned to Jeff, "...is something of a wildcard," he smirked, laying down a royal flush, "No pun intended."

"Shit," Jeff chuckled. "Wait," he looked a Beatrix. "You two tried to kill each other? Oh my god..." Of course, Jeff had no real idea about Elle and Bea. "Aren't you supposed to be killing targets, not each other?"

Bill frowned, "It's complicated Jeff."

"Ah, I see." Jeff was more than bright enough to figure out when to stop.

"We try to all get along," Bill almost sighed, "But, it's not always the easiest task with our sort. If you spend enough years in this lifestyle Jeff, you'll figure it out on your own."

"But all of you guys seem to get along ok," Jeff noted, looking around the table.

Bill smirked. "We get along fair enough."

"So well," Budd slapped down his hand of cards that had by far been his worst. "Bea and I get it on every night."

Beatrix laughed and put down her hand which didn't beat Bill's but it passed Budd's. Instead of slapping Budd, which she would have more than happily would have done, she kicked him. Hard from across the table, a rough play of footsie.

The man yelped and leaned down to rub at his sore calf. "We get along great," Bea said with a flat line to her tone. Blue eyes glared at the whimpering cowboy.

"Okay...okay...we don't get it on every night..but clo--" He yelled as he was hit with another harsh play of footsie. Bea shook her pretty blonde head in disgust and amusement. She turned to Jeff. "As you can see Jeff. We are one big fucked up family and like all families we have our problems...and our relationships." A fleeting glance to Bill. "But either way you look at it we respect one another."

Bill turned a look on his brother, but it melted into a wicked grin as Beatrix supplemented her own punishment. He certainly did not miss Beatrix's look either.

Jeff laughed, finding this banter between Beatrix and Budd very funny. "Yeah...I can just feel the love here..." he continued to laugh.

Bill even smiled. "Joking aside Jeff...we do have respect for one another...we have to, no matter how we feel personally. It's vital to our job...often our lives are in one another's hands. You will learn that quickly enough...if not," he paused dramatically, "...that will be the end of you."

Jeff nodded, looking far more sober. The reality of what it meant to be a part of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad hitting him. "I understand," he said finally.

"Good..." Bill seemed pleased with his protégé thus far. "If things go well...I may even send you out on an assignment or two with one of the squad members."

This seemed to please Jeff, who thus far appeared to be a very willing student. Of course, Bill wouldn't have it any other way. "Ok...yeah..I'd like that..." His relatively young face was set in concentration.

"Hrm, yes...well..we'll see..." Bill gave the younger man a skeptical look like an unsure parent before going back to his cards.

* * *

The night was damp and smelled like a rain forest after a late day shower. Amongst the gathered trees were three figures dressed in camouflage. Vernita, Beatrix, and Jeff were standing in the gap of trees; bloodied bodies soiled the ground. Vernita and Beatrix were given the job of playing babysitter on their current assignment. Bill had pinned the two women together due to the mere fact that out of all the Vipers they didn't go at one another's throats. It was the safest team to send the 'new' guy with.

The assignment was almost too easy for the two femme assassins. They were sent to hit off a degrading cocaine dealer and his lackeys. Quick and easy. Vernita had her half to kill. Beatrix took the other half of body guards, mostly using this opportunity to work on a few techniques; such as sword play and her foot work. They left Jeff to deal with the remains and the target. Of course Vernita and Beatrix kept close tabs on the rookie the entire time.

A job well done, Bea pulled out the black stocking she had been using earlier for camouflage reasons and now used it to wipe the beads of sweat off her brow. Her breathing was labored and crimson decorated small areas of her body, this time none being her own. She casually came up behind Jeff with a contented and yet pleased smile on her deadly features. "Not bad," she said. "Can't say I did much better on my first assignment."

Jeff nodded, turning towards Beatrix. His expression was hard to read...he didn't look entirely pleased with himself but he didn't look disgusted either. Killing the cocaine dealer, the target, hadn't been all that difficult. The man had taken flight, forcing Jeff to chase him for sometime. But Jeff, being in extremely good physical condition had caught up with the other man quickly and had disposed of him with a clean shot to the head. Jeff's camo t-shirt was stained in sweat and a smattering of blood, but he didn't seem to care...a good sign. A sheen of sweat covered his face and his longish hair was sticking to his forehead.

Vernita stood nearby, cleaning her favorite knife idly. Right away she thought Jeff was pretty damn cute for a white guy that is, and she kept stealing glances at his ass in those form fitting cargo pants. "Yeah, not too shabby Jeff," she agreed with Beatrix, "Far better than some of us have done at times. I was so damn scared on my first assignment I nearly dropped my weapon my hand was shaking so bad...pretty fucking embarrassing." It was hard to picture Vernita Green being afraid of much but like all of them, she was still human...well Bill was up for question on that one.

Jeff nodded again, holstering his pistol. "I just wished I hadn't let him run so far. I feel like I should have capped him when I had the chance."

Vernita shrugged, "You killed him, that's what matters. When all is said and done it usually doesn't matter the means to the end."

"Yeah, I suppose your right." Jeff conceded. He seemed pretty hard on himself...a man who was constantly under the scrutiny of others and never quite pleased with himself.

Beatrix gave a friendly pat to Jeff's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Drowning in self pity is never attractive." The blonde grinned wide as she had spilled an inside joke that only she could laugh along with. She let her hand drop back to the inside pocket of her pants.

Jeff laughed at Beatrix'swordsunknowing where it originated. "Yeah, I guess your right Bea...I should be happy with what I've accomplished." He wiped a hand across his forehead.

Vernita was smirking. "Yeah...don't go drowning in self pity and time soon Jeff."

Beatrix let blue eyes glanced to Vernita who had stolen a look to Jeff's ass. She raised slender brows, eyes sparkling with amusement. Bea had to admit the guy was hot and pretty damn sexy. Course she didn't let herself run away with that but it didn't mean she couldn't check out the goods. "Well," she said. "Suppose we should head back and tell Bill how good his 'pet project' is doing."

Jeff looked a little worried at the thought of going back to Bill, but he didn't say anything. Apparently the man made him somewhat nervous. "I...yeah...I suppose we should huh..."

"That's usually how it goes Jeff," Vernita holstered her knife, "Bill always likes to know that everything went OK. Not to mention a gory detail or two."

Bill also wanted to know that his credibility had not been ruined by his employees. Jeff bent and holstered his bag of supplies, "He sure likes gory details. It doesn't really bug me, but I really don't want to hear about it."

Vernita shrugged, "That's Bill for ya." She gestured to a clearing in the jungle, "Shall we?"

Jeff nodded, glancing at Beatrix. "Yeah...ok..."

Bill had intended to set up their particular assignment close by. For precautions or that was what appeared to be the case. What they had to be precautious about was up for question. So, it didn't take the three long to arrive back at Bill's hacienda. The three were gathered around the bar. Beatrix was planted between Vernita and Jeff on either side and watched Bill from across the way. Vernita and Beatrix were relatively calm as this was procedure and seeing that the assignment went so smoothly they had nothing to be ashamed of. For a change.

* * *

"You should be proud," Bea ended lightly. Of course she ended up playing story teller, Vernita had added in minor details but she did most of the talking. Beatrix enjoyed giving gory details. "Not just of Jeff but that Vernita and I can be such good babysitters." She smirked.

Bill faced the three of them, hands splayed out on the bar, hair tied back...looking like some malicious teacher. Jeff was fiddling with the leather strap of his carry on luggage. He hadn't said very much, pretty much letting Beatrix do most of the talking. But he liked watching and listening to Beatrix talk quite a bit so that was alright.

Bill turned his hard gaze on Beatrix, then Vernita, "Well, I am very proud that you both have turned out to be such wonderful babysitters, ladies," he said evenly.

Verntia smirked, "Yeah...well since we don't have any kids of our own..." she shoved Jeff playfully.

"Hrm...yes..." Bill mused, turning his gaze on Jeff. "So my boy...you managed to both kill your target and not get yourself killed in the process."

Jeff nodded, his green eyes hooded, "Yes Bill...just like they said...it went pretty good I think."

Bill smiled, looking vaguely proud, "Then, I would call it a success." He reached across the bar and patted Jeff on the shoulder.

This seemed to surprise Jeff a bit, and he smiled...some of his nervous mood lifting. "Heh, thanks Bill..." Jeff smiled, a pleasant sight.

Vernita looked amused. It was funny to see Bill with Jeff...made her almost wonder if Bill secretly wished he had had a son of his own. But, on the other hand, Bill in many ways was the type of man who should never have children...he was just too much of a bastard.

"Drinks!" Bill threw his hands up, and then reached down to grab glasses. Jeff smiled at Beatrix, a relieved expression on his face.

Beatrix returned the smile in a relatively warm manner which was rare on her part. Well, the assignment went smoothly, Bill didn't throw any zingers at them, so all in all she was quite content and had every right to be at a warm temperature.

Everyone placed an 'order' for a drink rather quickly. Beatrix knew she could use something to numb up a little as well to the fact her throat was parched.

When Bill turned to fulfill the orders Beatrix took this moment to turn and lean her pretty blonde head over to Jeff. Lips hovering by his ear she whispered, "Nothing to be worried about." Flashing a smile of mixed emotions, blue eyes vacant, she turned straight, arms casually folding over her chest. She wasn't entirely sure why she had to whisper that especially behind Bill's back. Maybe it was because she felt sympathy for the guy. Bill even made her nervous at times but she learned that it wasn't good to show that you are nervous, and Jeff smelled of it. The least she could do was emphasize some pointers and friendly advice.

Beatrix had been kind to reassure Jeff. Indeed, it was not good to show such blatant nervousness around Bill...the man could sense it look a dog digging up ten year old bones in the yard. If he felt the need, he would easily use your own nervousness against you. Jeff nodded silently and thankfully at Beatrix. Even though he'd known Bill for a few years, he'd never actually done any real work for him until now...he'd been more nervous about it than he originally thought. He dreaded the very thought of failing the man. But he also knew that if he wanted to thrive in this world he needed to get over that feeling and just do what he was paid to do being around Beatrix and Vernita was helping...they knew what they were doing and were good "role models."

Vernita caught Beatrix's lean to the newbie; she raised a coy eyebrow and turned back to the bar to receive her drink from Bill. Just then, the front door slammed open, followed by the tapping of heels on wood. A pair of long legs, topped off with a long mane of blonde hair, a black eye patch and a glaring blue eye sauntered into the living room.

"Miss Driver," Bill said smoothly, setting a long island iced tea in front of the woman...acting as if he had completely expected her...which he probably did.

Jeff stared at Bill, then at Elle. "Elle," Bill motioned to a stool, "This is Jeff...my newest project. Jeff this is Elle Driver aka California Mountain Snake."

Jeff had already heard a lot about this Elle, mostly from Budd...most of it bad. "Hi Elle," he offered a hand and a smile, "Nice to-"

"Hrm, shut it, sweet cakes," Elle pursed her red lips, pinching Jeff hard on the cheek as she walked by to drape herself on her stool. She went straight to her drink, completely avoiding looking at Beatrix. Jeff's jaw dropped open a bit, but he didn't say another word.

Vernita snorted into her glass it came out sounding a little louder than she intended.

"Charming," Bill drawled dryly impossible to tell if his comment had been intended for Elle or Vernita.

That warm temperature Beatrix was admitting seconds before dropped ten degrees. Blue eyes turned hard and bitter as she side glanced to Bill. He had known Elle was going to show up. Bastard. Did he want Elle and Bea to get in another 'fight'? He sure as hell sent off those signals. Beatrix had finally come to terms with the blatant fact that Elle hated her in all ways evil. It was something to live with and deal with, which Bea intended on doing. Course she kept check on what she said. Well, not completely. Even with the new information the 'teasing' placed between the two blondes was hard to break

Long white fingers laced around the tall glass of vodka mixed with cranberry juice. She almost wished she had asked for something with more of a kick. Blue hues drifted past Jeff and over to the blonde sitting beside him. Her expression came blank but blue eyes sparked with hidden disgust. They hadn't seen one other since their last assignment together. "Hello Elle," she said. "How's that leg doing?"

Elle didn't look up from her drink. "Hurts like a bitch," she spat, much emphasis put on the last word.

Bill smirked, but thankfully whatever smart ass comment he was going to say didn't go into spoken word. He turned away to make himself a drink. Vernita put on an incredibly false cheerful expression. "So...Jeff...how long you planning on training with us?"

Jeff tore his eyes away from Elle with a good amount of effort, "Oh...uh...not sure, I guess-"

"Until I say he's done," Bill interrupted bluntly.

"I see," Vernita replied, glaring at Bill's back. She wasn't sure what side of the bed Bill had woken up on lately, but he sure as hell was being a fucking prick more than usual that is.

Elle made a loud slurping with her straw, "I'll have another one of those Bill honey," she cooed, lounging across the bar, emphasizing her low cut blouse and what was barely being hidden by it.

"Of course Elle," Bill replied in congenial tone, giving the blonde a small smile.

Jeff looked slightly disgusted, as well as somewhat fascinated. He had no idea the complexity of how these people dealt with one another. Bill seemed to be playing a separate game with each of them and playing each of these games with equal skill and relish. Not only that, but Jeff could literally feel a toxic cloud of hatred floating between the two blonde women. He had to admit he was pretty damn curious what the story was between the two of them. It seemed to direct back to Bill but it also seemed to be more than that.

Vernita sat tight lipped, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Jeff bit his lip and turned to Beatrix the only one who seemed even remotely communicable at the moment, "So, Bea..anything you think I should work on for next time?" He unknowingly usurped the rule of Bill and asked Beatrix.

Beatrix was hunched over her drink, taking small sips, as blue eyes stared intensely on Elle. What was she doing? If she was trying to get Jeff's attention she had and it wasn't due to the fact that she decided to flaunt herself in front of him. And with Bill, it was easy to see that Elle was playing suck up. That annoyed the hell out of Bea. Her attention was altered upon hearing Jeff's question. Slender brows raised and she gave a cautious side glance in Bill's direction. It was customary to ask the boss those type of questions but Jeff was new. He didn't know the rules.

She knew for a fact that if she didn't answer accordingly that Jeff would be shot down for it. Beatrix pushed herself up into a regal stature, shoulders back, and blonde head tilted in Jeff's direction. "What should you work on?" She repeated in a contemplative tone. White fingers drummed dramatically against the counter top. She could have fun playing with this. "Keep closer tabs on your target. The longer they are out of your reach the harder it is to hit them off. As well as posing a possible threat to yourself and others." A pause. "And, you don't have to necessarily aim for the head. It does finish the job quick but quick isn't always the wisest. Sometimes slow and painful can be just as clean cut."

Smirking, blue eyes glossed with a hidden satisfaction, she added slyly, "Wouldn't you agree, Bill?"

"Absolutely Kiddo," Bill replied with enough enthusiasm to border on the sarcastic. He took a long sip of his drink, "I couldn't have said it better myself," he added, putting the glass down on the counter.

Elle was watching this with just a barely concealed smirk on her prominent lips. "Here's a tip for ya...Jeff," she curled a long finger in his direction, "Always...always watch your back...you can't trust anybody...that includes your coworkers." She let that sit heavily in the air for a moment, "Hrm, just a little friendly advice." She went back to her drink, an expression of forced innocence on her face.

Bill didn't seem particularly happy with Elle's "friendly advice." He was always preaching about watching each other's backs and having to put one another's lives in the hands of their comrades. Apparently Elle didn't seem to agree then again, she'd always been something of a lone wolf. Of course, Bill like everybody else there, save for Jeff, knew what the real truth behind that comment.

Jeff got off his stool, "I think I'm gunna go rest for awhile," he jabbed his thumb back towards the hallway. Bill was letting him use the guest room during his stay. He offered a small smile to Beatrix and a few nods around the room, before disappearing down the hallway.

After Jeff had left, Vernita shook her head, "Christ..." She kinda felt bad for Jeff...having to be thrown in the middle of all of this. On the other hand, she wished he would toughen up a bit and start speaking for himself. If he didn't do that he wouldn't get very far around here...that and Bill was just exploit that to it's fullest.

Bill had fallen silent; he just sat there looking happy with himself.

Beatrix had her own thoughts on the aspect of truth and trusting her coworkers. But, she wasn't about to let mind wander on that. Blue eyes watched as Jeff retreated down the hall. She didn't blame him. It could be very intimidating and uncomfortable around any of the Vipers, especially in groups. A smirk curled across her lips.

"I think your 'friendly' advice scared him off, Elle," she speculated curtly. Fingers laced back around her glass and she downed the rest of her drink and set it to the side. She decided against a refill.

* * *

Jeff had been training the last few days with Bill. Finally Bill had told him to go find Beatrix. Apparently he had some things to take care of and in Bill's mind Beatrix was the second best thing to himself. Bill had given Jeff directions to Beatrix's apartment which was fairly easy to get to from his place.

Jeff had a decent car...he wasn't so much of a car man as Bill, but he did appreciate it. He pulled his black convertible into the apartment's parking lot. Spotting Beatrix's door number, he gingerly got out of his car and walked up the few steps tot he door. He looked like hell. Bill had been beating the shit out of him. It really bugged Jeff, who was significantly younger than the other man; he was taller and possessed a much greater deal of muscle mass. But as Jeff was slowly figuring out, those things didn't always matter. What Bill had that he currently lacked was a shitload of cleverness and a lifetime of hard knocks to draw upon. Jeff had hardly even managed to land a blow on the other man. He didn't think he could stand to have his wrists twisted, pressure points pinched and limbs kicked for another second. Taking a deep breath and fighting the urge to run a hand through his hair, Jeff knocked.

For once Bill had shown consideration towards Beatrix and called her a head of time that Jeff was coming over. This gave her time to change into a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a tight fitting tank top of a pale violet shade. Her outfit being proper for training as well as lounging around the apartment with nothing better to do. Bare feet padded against the wooden flooring upon hearing the knock at the door. She opened it without hesitation. "Hey--" She trailed off giving him a curious eye. "You look like shit." Words stated in the friendliest of tones. She ushered him inside. "Bill's been working you hard," she noted as she motioned for him to sit on the chair opposite the couch. "He sure isn't wasting time."

Jeff offered Beatrix a weary smile, "Thanks...yeah...," he wanted to tell her that she looked really good...because she did...but that felt somehow inappropriate so he followed her inside and sat down in the chair with a slight grimace of pain. "He certainly isn't wasting any time. I guess I underestimated him," Jeff conceded looking around Beatrix's small apartment.

"This is a great place," he said with sincerity, glad to change the subject from Bill. Jeff felt comfortable here; it reminded him of his place a little bit. Something about Bill's made him feel intimidated, but here he instantly could relax. His gaze lingered over Beatrix's small amount of nick knacks and pictures, he smiled a little leaning back into the chair. "I have to admit Bea, I was really happy when Bill told me he was going to send me your way. I like hanging out with you," he said this with a casual tone, "Your not like other women I've known...well," he laughed, "..Your an assassin so yeah. But, I've only known one other female killer before I met you guys but she was often mistaken for a man, and not very pleasant company." He smiled at Beatrix, "Just wanted to tell you that...ya know...that I think you're pretty cool." His green eyes lingered on her a moment before looking away.

Beatrix wanted to laugh but not the kind of 'I'm laughing at you' but more in the manner of 'I'm laughing with you'. Instead she let a pleased smirk cross her angelic and yet devilish features. She was use to that type of flattery and when she received it from someone like Jeff she took it personally. A good kind of personal. "Why thank you, Jeff," she replied warmly. Jeff was growing on Bea. She especially liked that he found her apartment nice. Instead of the constant critique she received from Bill and the rest. He was also very nice, not sweet, but nice. She still remained a sucker for the nice and relatively normal guys. Course she still kept a check on herself because she knew the cold hard facts.

She settled in a chair across from him, arms daintily hanging on each side, one long leg crossed over the other. "I don't blame you for wanting to come here. When I first started training with Bill it was hell. I couldn't wait to leave and go anywhere but there." Her smirk lingered. "As much as you hate it, it does pay off in the end. So, don't get yourself too discouraged."

Jeff grimaced, "Yeah...I know it will pay off. But man," he chuckled, rubbing a large red mark on his forearm, "I don't know how you guys put up with it." Jeff didn't specify if "it" was Bill himself or the training. "I think I just needed to get away from him for awhile. I think he knew that too." He leaned an elbow on the arm of the chair, watching Beatrix. It still amazed him that somebody like her was doing this sort of work. Maybe he was a little old fashioned, but it seemed like a woman so stunning as her should be doing something far more genial. He'd never say that to her of course...she might not take it the right way and he'd probably just come off sounding sexist...which he certainly wasn't. Jeff really just wanted to keep sitting here and talking, but he knew he had come here for a reason, "So...I guess you have some sort of training in mind?" He smiled, "I don't really want to...but...we probably should huh..."

Beatrix rose back up to her feet and kneeled over to roll away the coffee table to give them needed room. "Yeah, sadly I gotta teach you something or Bill will get on my ass about it." She flashed a sly grin. "And we don't want that."

As he stood she positioned herself to stand opposite him. "Well," as she spoke, hands came up to pull layered locks of blonde into a pony tail. "We'll start with basic hand to hand combat. Usually we're occupied with some type of weapon whether it is guns or swords but you can't always rely on them. I am efficient in tiger-crane style but which ever method you choose is perfectly fine with me."

Jeff nodded, falling into a fighting stance. He'd studied a couple of different martial arts forms throughout the years...most of them more street based...harder, brutal styles. Bill had introduced him to a little bit of kung fu, but Jeff remained much more a karate type of guy. He had a hard time getting into animal stances but he was quickly realizing that he had underestimated kung fu styles. "Ok," he nodded, hands coming up to defend himself, "Bring it on," he smiled, swiping a few strands of dark hair out of his face.

Beatrix gladly took his invitation. Taking on her infamous tiger-crane stance she allowed a few heart beats to pass. Then she attacked. She came at him with swift and according movements. Most of the strikes she attempted to take at him were held back as she didn't want to hurt him. This was a learning experience.

"Dodging is perfectly fine...and effective," she spoke through a labored breath. Bangs of blonde hair were already plastering against her forehead. "But...try to strike..back. Creativity is a plus. I've made up numerous...bizzare tactics when on the spot... You'd be surprised..how easily they form."

Jeff grinned, relieved that Beatrix was being a far more gentle and understanding teacher than Bill. He nodded, swiping some more hair out of his face...his breathing a little labored from dodging her quick attacks. He'd already seen Beatrix in action and he sure as hell knew she could fight. "Ok," he nodded, stepping back again. He understood what she was saying, but he still had a hard time doing unorthodox maneuvers. He threw a few high kicks at her, all of which she easily dodged, stepped out of the way of or deflected. Trying a new tactic, he made a quick half step and threw a strike at her head...

Beatrix easily ducked out of this one as well. The guy was good for a beginner she'd admit that. She popped back up to her full height. "Good." She used the back of her hand to wipe the beads of sweat off her brow. "Now, try aiming those kicks lower. The legs can be a terribly vulnerable area for anyone when hit correctly."

Jeff nodded, once again relieved to be training with Beatrix. If Bill had been here, he probably would have just kicked him in the shin to prove his point and then kneed him in the crotch just for emphasis. Sadistic bastard.

"Ok Bea," Jeff said sincerely wanting to learn. "I always tend to kick a little high for some reason..." He tried again, aiming his kicks lower at shin level. Mixing it up with a couple different kinds; stomps, scrapes and even a short axe kick of course Beatrix evaded all of them. He was working up a bit of sweat now, and was actually finding this pretty enjoyable. He came at Beatrix again, with a series of low kicks interspersed with some straight punches.

This was a learning experience and Jeff was learning. At times she wondered that if this style of teaching was used on her instead of cruel sadistic teachings from both Bill and Pai Mei; if her own fighting style would be different. In most cases it probably would have been. She wasn't complaining about the way she had been taught, well, maybe just a little. But, she most likely couldn't be labeled the deadliest woman in the world if she endured sympathy from anyone.

Bea evaded most of his kicks and punches but she was becoming lazy and let up too much. Jeff contacted with a hit to her side which made the tall blonde winced in mild pain. She straightened up quickly with a satisfied grin. "Very good."

For a second, Jeff almost asked if she was OK...but he had to remember that this was no normal woman...this was Beatrix. "Thanks...and uh...sorry..." he said with a little grimace. But did not stop his attacks, he was starting to get into this and didn't really want to slow down to ruin his flow. He executed a huge spinning roundhouse, that was exactly the opposite of what Beatrix had just told him to do. She ducked it easily and he came around for another kick. Again, if that had been Bill...Jeff would have paid for it in some incredibly painful way. Of course, Beatrix blocked that one as well. But Jeff was pleased he had at least been able to land one maybe he was getting better. He gave her a small smile as he continued to advance.

Beatrix returned the smile in a sly manner, that killer glint burning in blue eyes. She was glad to know that Jeff was gaining more confidence in himself. Without confidence he'd be shot down easily. She recoiled a fraction of a step. Her breathing came in hard huffs, beads of sweat running down her face. "Word of advice...never...say you are sorry...because..in actual fact...you aren't sorry you did that." Words given she quickly ran at him. She decided that she spent enough time holding back. Long white fingers curled into a fist as she brought it into his stomach. A punch that could send anyone keeling over in pain. She hoped that Jeff wouldn't fall into that percentile.

She was right about the sorry thing. Bill had already told him that two days ago but he had already forgotten. Jeff had completely not expected Beatrix to come at him so quickly and her fist to his stomach was so sudden and so powerful he hardly had anytime to prepare. "Oh shit!" He gasped, grabbing at his gut. He took a couple steps backwards, but didn't loose his footing.

After a few seconds, he stood up...a mischievous grin on his face. "Alright..." He stepped back into a fighting stance. Beatrix had just upped the ante, and he was going to go in for the whole pot. Jeff had always been a fair grappler...he'd even done a little bit of wrestling in high school and old habits die hard.

He dipped low and then changed direction, dipping even lower. He wrapped a strong arm around her knees and spun to his side, throwing her bodily onto the carpet. Luckily Beatrix had moved things out of the way, because if not she would have gone right through the coffee table. Wasting no time, Jeff go her into a figure four leg lock putting on a good amount of pressure.

Beatrix let out a groan of pain. This was rather uncomfortable and it was something she wasn't used to. It was nice to know that Jeff could open up and demonstrate his own unique fighting style. On her back she tilted her chin down to her chest and blue hues stared intensely at his turned form. Long arms helped her to push her upper body a few inches off the floor and proceeded to wrap them around his neck. Her classic choke hold but not nearly as deadly. Just a small amount of pressure was put on his trachea.

Jeff grabbed at Beatrix's ankles as she put him into a head lock. He could tell she wasn't going full force on this one but it still wasn't very comfortable. He managed to sit up, her legs still around her throat. After a moment of struggling, Jeff threw himself sideways, flipping Beatrix over onto her stomach. This put a lot of strain on his neck, but Jeff managed to wriggle his way out of the hold. Of course, if she'd been putting that one with her full strength he probably wouldn't have been able to do that.

He leapt onto her back; wrapping her around her torso, wrist turned up in a wrist lock...well he had to thank Bill for that one. He dug his knee into her lower back, allowing only a portion of his weight to go into it.

Blue eyes sparked. Beatrix knew when she had put herself in a tight spot and this was tight and terribly uncomfortable. She felt like a human pretzel. Good thing she was flexible or the position she was in would have hurt a hell of a lot more. Suppressing her pain her mind turned quick for a solution. It didn't take long for the Black Mamba to come up with a defense. She could hear his labored breathing from behind her, a few inches away. Perfect. Bea shot her head back, the back of her blonde head making contact with his forehead which considering was a very dangerous blow.

"Fuck!" Jeff instantly let go of Beatrix's wrist, his attention coming to focus on his forehead. He had not seen that one coming...in fact...nobody had ever done that to him. Not even Bill had attempted anything like that. Jeff fell backwards onto his back, hand on his face. He cursed, but after a moment let out a short laugh, "That was...augh...holy shit..." He groaned. Getting hit in the forehead was never a picnic, especially when it had been the back of a head that had done the hitting. He squeezed his eyes shut, aware that if this had been a real situation he most definitely would have been the loser.

The second Jeff was off Beatrix came to a sitting position. She rubbed gingerly at her wrists and than to the back of her head. It hadn't exactly been a picnic for her either. But, when in doubt use your head and she sure as hell had. Eyes turned to him. "Just because I gained the upper hand doesn't mean you can't reclaim it," her voice was leveled but held a sadistic tint. The training had almost turned into the makings of a real fight and when she had that adrenalin running it was hard to ignore killer instincts. "So, get off your ass, suck up the pain, and attack me." A demand.

Jeff opened his eyes, staring back at Beatrix...a glint of anger came over his face. There was something very Bill-like in the way she had said that, and it kinda pissed him off. He could almost hear the man's soft but menicfull tone. "Alright," he snarled, leaping at her from his curled up position...demonstrating how strong he truly was. He caught her across the throat with a forearm and slammed the back of her head onto the ground...his arm pressing down on her windpipe. In the midst of his maneuver he managed to pin down her knees with his own. He wasn't about to let her get another unexpected shot in...not this time...

Whoever said anger was no way to solve anything didn't know shit about the rules of being an assassin. Bea had managed to get Jeff angry which in itself was an accomplishment. The man seemed too nice to get angry, but than again, he wouldn't have gone into this job field if he didn't lash out now and then. Unexpected or not Bea had to get herself out of this. She wasn't sure if Jeff had any point of control when he was angry. Elle had no control, Bill had control as well as Vernita and O-Ren at times. Long white fingers came around his forearm that was starting to block off oxygen to her lungs. At first she tried to pushing his arm off and when it didn't budge she added to it by digging her nails into his skin.

Jeff gritted his teeth, his normally pleasant features turning more intense. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he was straddling a beautiful woman...he was far too focused to notice. That was probably a good thing, because he would completely loose any sort of concentration that he had gained. "Not..gunna..work..." he grated through his clenched teeth, as he watched her nails dig into his skin. He watched her struggle, knowing that he could only take the choke so far.

Beatrix knew for a fact that she was like a cat. She had nine lives. During her life time she was down to eight. If she didn't think of something quick she'd go down to her seventh. And she really wanted to save that life for a situation that was real. This was training. You aren't supposed to die in training. Blue eyes burned but her face held little emotion. Her gaze darted to the side where she spotted a pen on the floor. Gasping she snatched it up, held tightly to it, and in a flash had the point jabbed up against his chest prodding into his skin but not piercing. "Let. Go." She chocked, blue eyes staring into his. The pen was a threat, if he didn't pull off and proceeded to choke her she'd have no choice but to jam the pen into his chest. Which could get unnecessarily messy.

The pen was just random and brutal enough to throw Jeff completely off. He quickly removed his arm from Beatrix's throat, a hand coming up to check his chest, purely out of instinct. He blinked, "Sor-...ah..." He gave her a small apologetic smile. "I guess I got a little too into that..." he admitted. Despite that getting a little too intense, Jeff felt like he already gained a good amount of knowledge...he had to admit there was something to be said about getting really angry. Of course, Bill had already told him a number of times to check that anger. Jeff realized that it was a fine balance between being too mellow and being out of control. He smiled down at Beatrix, "That was cool!"

Beatrix tossed the pen away, glad she didn't have to resort to that. Instead of answering him she was switching between gasping breathes and shallow coughing. A hand came up to cup over her mouth in the process. As the coughing subsided she nodded her head. She removed her hand, blue eyes staring at him. The killer glint gone and replaced with mixed emotion. "That it was." She continued to lay there regaining herself. Now she knew that if she ever wanted to get Jeff angry she just had to give a demand. Similar to what Bill did. Ah, that was it. She sounded like Bill and that pissed off Jeff. She found that utterly amusing.

As hard as that training had been Bea learned that she not only taught Jeff a few things but herself as well. It was nice to know that she could come up with the cleverest, sickening, and sly ideas in any perilous situation. A timid smile crossed her pale pink lips. "Good job."

Jeff gladly took the compliment. He hadn't been getting very many lately. "Thank you," he nodded. It was then that he truly realized the current and somewhat suggestive position he was in. "Ah...shit..." he gave Beatrix a sly grin and crawled off of her. He sat down on the carpet, looking tired. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for nearly crushing her windpipe...but he knew better now than to try to apologize for his actions. Besides, Beatrix could handle it.

He crossed his legs, leaning backwards against the couch. "I guess even a pen can be a deadly weapon then," he chuckled indicating Beatrix's recent choice of weapons. "I would never have thought of that," he shook his head, "Still so much to learn."

Beatrix was still on the floor but she had her back up against the wall, legs bent to her chest, and arms draped at her side. Her breathing remained on the shallow side but she knew it would clear up. Blue eyes glinted with amusement to his realization of the position they fell into. Bea didn't care, it could happen. Although nothing like that ever happened with Bill. Something to dawn on later when she was bored.

She waved a dismissive hand at him. "You'll learn everything in good time. Rome wasn't built in a day." She flashed a coy smile. "Mm...Creativity is a must. Almost any sturdy object can be used as a weapon. Just use your imagination. Now, that pen being wedged deep into your chest..." She wiped a hand across her forehead. "Hell, that would have been creative. I almost wanted to see what would happen...but...I don't lack rationality." Words spoken in a sarcastic tone but if he saw her eyes they told more of the cold truth. Beatrix Kiddo was no angel.

Jeff laughed good naturedly, "I don't think you lack rationality Bea...you're one of the most rational people I've ever met. Whoever said that to you is a real fucking moron."

His eyes widened a little as she went into detail about the pen. "Well..heh, I'm glad you didn't take the experiment to the next step..." his eyes glinted, "But, hey maybe on your next mission you should pack some pens...try it out. I'd love to see that." There was something about her that made him believe she might just do it too. He liked that about her though.

There was a few seconds of uncomfortable silence as the two of them continued to catch their breath. "We should go out for a drink Bea," Jeff said quite suddenly, "That is if you are ok with that."

Blue hues widened and lips parted in a sudden shock. In all actual fact Beatrix had never been 'asked out'. Sure, she had in her younger more naive years but never in her older more mature years. Especially by someone nice and was cute to boot. Lips closed and her blonde head canted. "I'd love to." She let a full blown smile cross her face. She did love the idea. It was a yearning for something normal that prodded her in that direction. Of course Kiddo remembered her challenge with Bill but that didn't mean she couldn't go out for a 'friendly' drink. He was a coworker and coworkers had drinks together. She didn't recall ever going out for a drink with any of the other Vipers but there was a first time for everything.

* * *

Bill looked up from his newspaper as Beatrix strode in...late...not just late, but a good hour and a fucking half late. He set the paper down with a loud crumple, glaring death in her direction. "I was just contemplating celebrating yet another birthday as I waited for you," he spoke quietly, which with Bill didn't always signify a good thing. "I'm used to your rather tardy time keeping Kiddo, but this is fucking ridiculous." He let his feet drop off the foot rest with a loud thump and stood up, buttoning his jacket in the process. "I was under the assumption that when you told me you were going to be here at six...that you would be here at six...or at least something decently close."

He frowned, ceasing his lecture. She had seemed rather...distracted the past couple weeks. This wasn't the first time recently that she hadn't come on time. Something was up and he sure as hell was going to get to the bottom of it right now. "I assume you have an explanation." This said in that tone that was truly Bill.

Beatrix stood there quietly. She tried not to be late but she was held up or in truth she got lazy. For the past few weeks she had been spending quality time with Jeff. She was helping him improve on his fighting skills with regular training sessions, which he seemed more than thankful for. Training was followed by numerous trips to the local bar or coffee shop. For once in her life Beatrix felt normal. That was a hard feat to pull off but she had done it and she loved it. Of course, all things great had to come to an end. Bea wasn't ending her time with Jeff but spilling the blood. Sooner or later Bill would want to know what was going on. Beatrix was showing strange behavior over those past few weeks. She could handle this. She crossed arms over her chest and put on a fierce facade. "Oh, I do." Blue eyes returned his glare. Any happy feeling she had had vanished the moment she stepped inside. "I was out...with Jeff. Having coffee."

"Ah, I see..." Bill said with a little raise of his chin, "Having coffee with Jeff...that's very quant of you Kiddo. I thought you two were supposed to be training...not...fornicating. What's next? Going out to a baseball game? Mini van? Maybe with a 'soccer mom' sticker on the back?" He snorted, going over to the bar, "Please..." He frowned in her direction, "I should have known..." His voice dropped.

"So...," he picked out a glass, "...here I bring in some blood and you're already sleeping with this guy..." He poured himself a drink, looking extremely unhappy. "Maybe you are your mother's daughter after all."

Oh, that was low, even for Bill...well...maybe not for Bill. Beatrix felt her jaw drop but she immediately picked it back up and put it firm set. Blue eyes shot bullets into him as she followed hotly behind. "Jesus Christ, Bill!" Her tone louder than intended. That hurt but she wasn't going to let it seep through her cracks and give him that satisfaction that he had indeed gotten to her. "I didn't sleep with him. We've been having coffee, going out, and training. That's all. You make judgments too damn quick." She pointed a finger at him in a hostile manner. How she wanted to hit him. "So, take it back. Right now."

Bill didn't appear to be phased. He set down his glass and walked right up to her, glaring. "No," He let that sink in. "I don't take anything back. And I have every right to make quick judgments. You know I often have trouble believing anything you say," he said hotly. At closer inspection, it was obvious that Bill was far angrier than he was putting on. Control could only conceal so much especially when a massive amount of jealously was involved. Then, a rare moment ensued. Bill, so blinded by anger and jealousy...most of it rather immaturely derived, had nothing to say. He simply stood there, staring Beatrix in the eyes like a cat watching a crawling spider just waiting for her to make the wrong move...waiting for her to give him any excuse to continue along this ridiculous path.

The fact that this was so incredibly ridiculous was what boiled Beatrix's blood more than anything. Blue eyes stared back at him, a temperature thirty below freezing. How could he have made such a cruel accusation towards her? That hurt but she wasn't going to let it falter her character nor was she going to allow the stoned silence to pursue. She stood there, shoulders back, head up, eyes locked, and her features undaunted.

Her blonde head canted delicately to the side. She spoke, her tone leveled but was laced with venom, "Okay, Bill. Since we appear to be in such a dilemma over the fact that I could be lying. I'm going to tell you the truth." A heart beat. "We did fuck but only once and it was...great. Did you really expect to bring some guy into the squad and not expect one of your precious little Vipers to fall for him. Yeah, it's shocking that it was me but.." She shrugged. "I always manage to surprise you."

Bill's expression changed little as she spoke. "Yes, you never fail to do that Kiddo, that's for sure.." His voice was equally as chilly. He didn't know if she was still telling the truth, and he honestly was beginning not to care. He pursed his lips, looking like he was going to say something else but instead turned back to the bar apparently through with the stare off "Well, then...that's that." With Bill it was likely that it wasn't. He drowned another shot, slamming the glass down just a tad too hard.

Beatrix remained standing in her recent position trying to appear unaltered by her interaction with Bill. That's that? That couldn't be that. She had experienced Bill's moments of being horrifically pissed off more times than she'd care to count and she knew how the process went. This was far from over and the fact that Bill turned calm and let it slip by was very unnerving for the blonde. Just the sound of the door opening resounded through the living room broke the silence. A few seconds later, Jeff looking casual in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt entered.

"Hey Bill...Bea," he nodded towards the blonde with a small smile. Unknowingly Jeff had just walked into the middle of an immensely complicated relationship...a viper's pit of sorts.

"How's the training going Jeff?" Bill asked nonchalantly, leaning up against the bar.

"Oh, it's going great Bill...really good," Jeff nodded.

Bill smiled bordering on a smirk, "I bet it is my boy...I bet it is."

Beatrix warmed up a few degrees when Jeff entered the room and began a casual conversation with Bill. She wanted to tell him to leave. Bill had something up his sleeve and Beatrix wasn't entirely sure what it was.

She decided to chime in before further dialogue could be exchanged. "Yeah..." she came out of her reviver and walked over to join them at the bar. Her demeanor had changed dramatically; she was warm, inviting, kind, and played the part of an all out happy, 'normal' blonde woman. "Jeff is a quick learner. I think by the end of the year he should be ready for something more challenging." Beatrix hadn't looked Bill in the eyes since their past stare down and she didn't intend to for some time.

Jeff looked flattered, "Hah...well thanks Bea...I guess I'm picking up on things a little faster," he shrugged a little.

Bill's lip curled, he almost looked amused, "Always up for a challenge Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, completely unaware to any innuendo, "Oh yes...definitely...I mean...I don't always perform it great the first time but eventually I come around and get it. And Bea's turning out to be a really good teacher..." He looked a little worried, hoping that Bill wouldn't take that bad. Bill was a good teacher...but...well Bea was a lot more understanding...among other things.

"I see," Bill raised his eyebrows.

Jeff gave him a weird look...realizing that perhaps there was more going on here than he originally thought. He reached over and put his arm around Beatrix's shoulders in a friendly manner, maybe even a little protectively. He had no idea. "Bill you've got a really special woman working for you...I'm sure you already know that...but," he smiled, "...I just wanted to tell you personally."

"Oh," Bill replied, his voice weighty with meaning, "I know." His dark gaze flicked to Beatrix, then back up to Jeff. "But, thank you for informing me Jeff...I nearly forgot there for a moment."

Beatrix held an expression on her face that clearly read 'oh shit'. The arm around the shoulder was nice and all but it should never have been psychically done in front of Bill. The flattery was nice as well and she knew Jeff was just being sincere but damn him.

Bea was growing nervous and that was rare for her. She wasn't entirely sure why. Perhaps it was due to Bill's demeanor or a tinge of guilt? No. She was too self assured to feel guilty about anything. Long white fingers came to fiddle aimlessly with the loose tie to her belt. She lifted her head up, eyes stayed away from Bill. "Well gentlemen, thank you for the compliments." She flashed a timid smile. "But it's not necessary."

Bill raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He really wanted to rip Jeff's fucking arm off and stick it down his fucking throat but he was better than that. He might have done that twenty or so years ago but not now. That didn't make it any easier to watch though...that was "his woman" that Jeff currently had his arm around. Well, she was somewhat of his woman...it wasn't exactly official in a relationship sense but that didn't mean that he couldn't consider Beatrix his woman nonetheless. The very thought of the two of them sleeping together or doing anything that would lead up to that just made his blood boil, so he defensively assumed Beatrix had been lying and shoved the thought aside.

Yes Bill was angry...but it wasn't blind anger...at least not at the moment. He was conflicted on the issue. He was not Estiban. Bill knew that Beatrix had the right to choose whomever she wished to be with, he could not and would not force her to do anything. Bill also knew that he wasn't exactly the role model of fidelity either...he couldn't expect the same from Beatrix. He really couldn't blame her actually. Bill liked Jeff, he didn't adore him, but he liked him...he was a good man...for a killer. He was far closer to Beatrix's age and certainly not a bastard like himself. Part of Bill missed his younger days...he'd been something of a lady-killer back then..no pun intended. Of course, he'd used that handsome face to his full advantage...what man wouldn't? But Bill also was one never to dwell on the past...he couldn't go back...he was the man he was now and that was who he was. He was happy in his own skin and he never made excuses for himself. So be it.

Jeff of course had no clue about the two of them and Bill didn't expect him to. He couldn't blame the guy either...this was Beatrix! Bill was well aware of her charms...oh...very aware. There had been times with her that had taken more control than he had ever used before. Bill knew that Jeff didn't even compare to himself when it came to that ability to control. Thus, Jeff wanting to be with her made perfect sense really. Well, that was all well and good...but all men, and certainly Bill included, could be jealous assholes. And no amount of logical inner dialogue changed that fact. It didn't change the insistent jealous voice in the back of Bill's mind that told him to just get rid of Jeff, isn't that always what the alpha-male did? It would be so damn easy and he'd likely not loose too much sleep over it. But again, check...check and balance.

Jeff removed his arm from Beatrix's shoulders, still smiling. "Ok Bea...but we are telling the truth ya know. I think Bill knows a thing or two about women...so his compliments are easily worth two of mine."

Ass kisser. "Hrm, can't deny that one Jeff," Bill mused a little absent mindedly as he poured himself another drink.

Jeff laughed, "I think you miss kicking my ass Bill," he misinterpreted Bill's moodiness.

"You have no idea," Bill replied with a weighty voice and knocked back another shot.

Beatrix continued to fiddle aimlessly with the string of her belt. A nervous gesture that was rare but would most likely be used more than this once. Once a habit was formed it was hard to break it. A side glance was stolen in Bill's direction. If anyone could guess his emotions more clearly right than it was Beatrix Kiddo. He wasn't just angry there was a thicker cloud of emotion lingering over him. He was jealous, plain and...well...not all that simple.

In actual fact she was 'his woman' and no matter how many times either of them would deny or question it, it always came back. But, that didn't mean she couldn't go out on a tangent. Bea was a sucker for the relatively normal, nice guys. There were more examples of this than necessary. As hard as she tried to work on a normal relationship with anyone it always shot back at her. In the end there was no denying the truth but Bea sure as hell kept on trying. A foolish cause.

Further words exchanged between the two gentlemen. She felt as though she was being torn in two, not putting much logic to the statement. Even so, Beatrix needed to clear her head. There were too many thoughts rolling through that some were being tangled with others. She casually stepped away from Jeff and came over opposite Bill from the bar. Making no manner of eye contact she snatched up the glass he had been currently using and poured herself a shot.

She downed it quick and set it to the counter with a thud. If Bill was going to drown his emotions and inner turmoil that they both appeared to be having, Bea damn well sure could do the same. Blue eyes came void but she held a weary smile on her face. "I think I should be heading out." There was no added excuse to that statement rather than the plain truth that she wanted to get away from Bill. An unsteady glance was given to the older man and than back to the younger. "Jeff, could you walk me out?" Only reasons for asking were she didn't trust the two men alone, mostly Bill.

Both men turned to look at her...Jeff's reading like a simple beginner's book on worry, Bill's more like a 1,700 page Tolstoy novel. "Of course Bea," Jeff nodded, the concern evident on his face. He gave Bill a nod, which was halfheartedly returned. Jeff stood up and came up next to Beatrix. "Well...Bill...I guess we are heading out. I'll keep in touch."

"Of course," Bill replied.

Jeff smiled a little tightly, "Ok, Bea..." Thankfully he just put a hand lightly on her back in a supportive manner as they left.

Bill watched them leave fiddling with his shot glass. After the front door shut, he had the sudden urge to throw the glass as hard as he could at anything. But, with a frown he shoved the glass and the bottle away from him. He had better things to do then wallow in jealousy. And he knew he was far better a person than to dwell on things he could or at least shouldn't do anything about. Shoving away from the bar, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. People came and went, but there was always business to be done.

Out in the driveway, Jeff stopped and turned to Beatrix. "Are you Ok Bea?" She seemed really distracted, almost worried but there was more there and Jeff couldn't quite place it. He'd never seen her like this...well, he hadn't known her that long, but he still found it alarming. His green eyes searched her face for any sign of clear understanding.

He could search for hours, days, weeks, even years and he'd never figure it out. Beatrix was a complex person and at times she even had difficulty understanding herself. Now far away from Bill her worry and nervous actions were beginning to dissipate. Blue hues turned up to Jeff and she put on a smile. It was fake but it passed nicely as the real thing. "I'm fine," she assured quickly to not further his worry. The tall blonde leaned forward and placed a peck on his cheek before retreating to her car. "I'll see you later," she called over her shoulder. She slipped into the car and drove away with a screech to the tires.

Bea wanted to get home and allow herself thinking time. Her idea of thinking time was getting in a pair of sweats and beating the shit out of someone; sadly that wasn't an option. So, she had a large vertical block of wood in the back of her apartment with numerous indents caused by a blade. When you couldn't attack skin, wood was the next best thing. It wouldn't solve her problems but it would help relieve tension, at best.


	19. Benedict Arnold

**Chapter 19: **_Benedict Arnold_

For Beatrix and Jeff there was, for a few weeks, some idealistic view of happiness. They could be normal dating people, well as normal as assassins get that is. For Beatrix, Jeff was a safe bet, for Jeff Beatrix was something he'd only dreamed of.

But, like all things this little fantasy had to come to an end. The ending came quickly and with swift brutality due to the fact that Bill had something to do with it.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Beatrix's phone rang. Her and Jeff were supposed to go out tonight, but it was not Jeff...it was Bill. He didn't sound even remotely happy. "Kiddo...get over here now." With that he hung up.

Beatrix had recently gotten out of the shower and was applying make up when she received Bill's unexpected and unwelcome phone call. Lips were parted as if she were about to say something into the phone when she heard the familiar click of being disconnected. "Fuck," she muttered and slammed the phone back on the receiver.

She slipped on a pair of sandals that were the color of the sky which clashed with her navy green skirt, that came down just past her ankles, but was more of a tight and slimming fit, and the khaki color long sleeve shirt. Not that she cared, nor did she ever really care about her appearance. Perhaps the unconscious feeling that she knew for a fact she looked good in just about anything.

Besides that, Bea was in the car and on her way. This time she managed to arrive at Bill's in ten minutes, a new record. Bill didn't sound happy at all. He had that tone which made the blonde uneasy. Something certainly wasn't right.

The car was driving down the road to Bill's at a speed of 70. She passed by the sand lot which resided next to the hacienda...and...She blinked hard and did a double take. She jammed on the break and did a quick 90 degree spin back around. There were cars in the sand lot. There were never cars at the sand lot. She parked the car and jumped out.

There were three cars in the lot. One which was obviously one of Bill's many cars. The other was Elle's red Corvette. The third was an unknown black sedan but it notably had blank license plates. The cars were parked in a circle formation...their main function?...block passers by from viewing what was about to happen.

In the middle of these cars stood Bill. Nobody else was present, or at least visible. Bill stood unmoving as Beatrix got out of her car and approached. He looked stoic, dressed in his typical black jacket and slacks...hair blowing in the soft breeze. It was very obvious he was wearing a pistol at his side under his jacket. He squinted at Beatrix for a few moments. He looked angry, but it was didn't appear to be directed at her nor was it a fresh anger. It seemed as if he had fully accessed and picked apart the source of his anger and now there remained nothing but cold decisiveness. This was Bill at the point of no return. He had made up his mind and he there was no going back on it.

"Kiddo...," he began, a little hesitantly, "...I want you to listen to all of this before you react. I realize that you may have some difficulty doing this...but," he paused, searching for the right words, "...believe me...just...hold back." He held her gaze for a second longer, then turned towards the unmarked car and nodded.

A moment later, the side door opened and Elle stepped out. Her blouse was spattered in blood and her expression was difficult to ascertain. She reached into the car and dragged out a body. The bruised and bloody form of Jeff fell onto the sand, dust kicking up around him. He was alive...but it looked like he had just had the shit beat out of him for a good long time. His leg was bent funny, obviously broken. He laid there in the sand and tried to pull himself up into a sitting position. His face was almost unrecognizable as he lifted it up to gaze in Bill's and Beatrix's direction, a train wreck of puffy eyes, cuts and a large split lip. There was something else as well...he looked pretty drugged out...his head kept lolling around against his will. His clothing was covered in blood and torn in a number of spots. He opened his bloody mouth to say something, but instead he bent over and coughed up a smattering of blood on the dusty ground.

Bill looked at Jeff, a disgusted expression on his face. "Don't fucking say a word until I tell you to," he hissed.

Beatrix had been standing behind one of the cars that were blocking her entrance to the circle. Locks of dampened blonde hair whipped against her face as she stared in a silent horror. She only took on this shocked appearance for a few seconds before rage took over. She effortlessly leaped over the car that was blocking her pathway with an angelic grace. It took only three big steps for the tall blonde to come and kneel down to Jeff's side. Blue eyes burned with anger and tears but she refused to shed as she took a quick examination of the extent of Jeff's injuries. He looked like hell. Beaten to a pulp and by the looks of it he had been easily out numbered. She didn't hold back as Bill had instructed. Did he expect her to cooperate with her stubborn personality? A hand cupped to Jeff's cheek, blood smearing on to her fingers as she stared down at him. Lips were parted as if she was to speak but she hesitated. "Jeff.." She whispered softly. Bea watched as Jeff swayed his head away from her with not much recognition to her words.

She removed her hand and gulped down the lump in her throat. Her facial features went hard and cold. Compressing all emotions and only allowing rage and hostility to take over she sprang to her feet and turned on Bill. "What the fuck did you do!" Her voice came a fraction below screaming at him.

Bill made no move to stop Beatrix, he had expected this. He simply stood there looking as cold as a December morning. Even her nearly screamed words didn't even cause him to blink. "I did to him what he deserved...no less," Bill replied flatly. He gave Beatrix a few more moments to comfort Jeff...he was unmoved by the kindness...besides, he was in no hurry...the end was already written.

Jeff stared back up at Beatrix with just the faintest hint of recognition. "Bea...," he managed, through cracked lips, "I'm really sorry..." his eyes widened in horror as he looked over Beatrix's shoulder.

There was the distinctive sound of leather creaking behind Beatrix as Bill removed his pistol from its holster. The pistol was a hefty 45cal Magnum. It was all chrome and pearl handle, looking like something right out of a Dirty Harry movie. He flipped open the chamber, "Now...Jeff," Bill began slowly, sounding like the very epitome of a sadistic bastard. "...since you have already so kindly begun your little confession..." He slowly and methodically began loading bullets in the chamber, "why don't you tell Beatrix everything you just told me." After two bullets he stopped, "Tell her nice...and clear so she can fully appreciate what you have to say." With a vicious flick of his wrist, Bill closed the chamber on the pistol.

Jeff's breathing was rapid and frantic, his eyes wide as he stared up at Bill. After a moment, he licked his bloody lips, eyes flicking to Beatrix. He looked hesitant despite the drugs.

"Tell her Jeff," Bill said softly.

Beatrix remained kneeling to the side of Jeff. She took a quick glance over her shoulder at Bill as he loaded the magnum before turning full attention back to Jeff. Her expression was void but blue eyes were flooding with confusion, anger, and most surprisingly sadness.

She clenched long fingers into two separate fists on either side of her body. Knuckles turning white without rage. She was walking on a very unsteady line and soon she was going to fall. She tilted her chin up and to the side. Her voice took on a calmer but no less collected level, "It's..okay...Jeff. Just tell me." Obviously Beatrix had no idea what she was about to be 'shot' with.

Jeff took a deep breath, which turned into a bloody cough. After regaining some control over himself, he licked his lips again."I...I...had no intention of joining the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad," he began, "...for the past two years...I've been working for CLIP," this was a well known rival association of Bill's, "...I was sent here...to steal information...I was told to fraternize if all possible...to gain whatever insight I could," he paused to cough again, but the words starting coming easier, "...I did know Bill...that part is true...we did meet in Chico...and I did train with him...but what he didn't know was that I was passing on information about him and his organization to CLIP."

He smiled a bit, a bloody smile, "You guys are a joke over there...but a...joke that they want to get rid of...Bill in particular." His gaze focused back on Beatrix, "I needed a female in to you guys though...and you were it Bea...it was...easy...for me to get you Bea...too easy...I had a good time getting that information though...a real good time..." his head bobbed back a little,"...best damn mission I've ever had," he smiled again at her. "I was even starting to really like you Bea...Bill...I never liked him...fucking asshole...a relic of the 70's..." he coughed harder, "All of that was an act...he never scared me...you...you never charmed me Bea...well..not that much...maybe a little...But...looks like Bill got tipped...fucking CLIP...," he looked like he was going to say more but was interrupted by another spasm of bloody coughing.

Staring had become a dwelling trait for the past few minutes. It was all Beatrix could do as Jeff explained everything. When he appeared to be done she stared longer. In all her life she had never felt so betrayed, well, there would be a time worse than this but at the evident moment, this was ranking number one. Why did she always get herself into these situations? Why was she so stupid? She wasn't her mother's daughter. She was no slut looking for a cute guy to pin whenever one passed by. Yes, she wanted a normal relationship but she had to stop trying. All it was doing was breaking her ego. She felt faint and dizzy. A hand raked through blonde locks as legs gave way and she fell to her knees beside Jeff. Sadness and betrayal became a more prominent glint in blue hues. But, she had to remember, she was Beatrix Kiddo. Black Mamba. And, in this case she didn't act like any normal woman. A normal woman would run off crying and screaming. No, she wanted revenge. Bloody revenge, preferably.

Fists still clenched at her side, lips that were parted came together in a tight line; she rose a fist and punched Jeff in the face. By the sound of it she broke a bone. Beatrix quickly sprang to her feet and took a steady step back. She glared down at the 'Benedict Arnold' with hot fury. She blinked and instantly pulled a hand up to wipe away the tear that trailed down her cheek before anyone could notice. That same hand than wiped out at Bill, palm open. "Give me the gun."

For a moment Bill was startled, at Beatrix's request, but his expression quickly changed to a smirk. For some reason he really wanted to kiss this woman right now. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he couldn't deny it...maybe it was because she looked so damn good so pissed off...but it was probably mostly because, deep down, he wanted her to know that besides his sadistic exterior...this had all been for her. Sure Jeff had betrayed him as well...but that didn't mean shit to Bill when he thought of Jeff's betrayal to Beatrix. Funny, how life could be so ironic in the end. "Gladly my dear," Bill set the huge weighty magnum in her outstretched palm. At close range, a gun like that could easily blow a man's head clean off.

"Oh god...shit," Jeff groaned, wide eyes now turned on Beatrix, "Look...Bea...fuck...I'm sorry...I know I didn't say that before..." he coughed, looking pathetic...nothing like the gleaming attractive man he had been before. "I liked you...I did...but...shit...you've gotta understand...I had loyalties...Don't shoot me! Jesus!"

Bill crossed his arms, the smirk evident on his face.

Jeff tried again, "Bill...I didn't mean it...well..I did...but...fucking shit man!"

Beatrix wrapped fingers against the cold handle of the Magnum. She cocked back the hammer. Blue hues glared fiercely at Jeff. She listened to his pitiful words but that inspired no sympathy from Black Mamba.

Long arms extended and head tilted down just a little as she stared down the barrel of the gun. Her aim poised and ready to shoot. "Here's a tip for ya Jeff," she began in a bitterly chilling tone. "In the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad ninety-nine percent of the time when one say's thery're sorry...they never mean it."

Her finger tensed on the trigger. "I'm sorry." And she shot him point blank between the eyes. She should have backed up a few feet before she shot for now her blouse was splattered with blood as well as her hard facial features. Hands still tight to the Magnum, her body noticeably shaking with fury, as if she wanted to shot the already dead body again for reassurance. She blinked multiple times either to clear her head or the tears threatening her. Either, or.

She dropped a hand and numbly held it back out to Bill. Revenge felt surprisingly...good.

Bill almost cringed...that was fucking nasty. Jeff's body lay motionless...now nearly headless. Blood and bits of brain matter lay all around him. It was a grisly sight. Bill took back his Magnum and holstered it. He sat down on his haunches, hands coming to rest on Beatrix's shoulders. He could feel her shaking with anger. Her face was turned away from him, but he knew she was trying her best to hold it together.

He spoke in her ear in his soft tone of voice. "Let it go Kiddo. He's wasn't worth it. I know that's easier said than done." He wiped away some blood off her blonde locks, "You did the right thing."

Beatrix exhaled an unsteady breath and gave a tight nod to Bill's words. She didn't feel any guilt about killing Jeff. He deserved every bit of it. But, she still felt sad. Sad that she had so easily let herself fall into his trap and allowed herself to get hung up. Cold fact, something she really had to come to terms with. Something she had to tell the truth about, to herself. She 'belonged' to Bill. No way around it. They didn't have a normal relationship but that was it, she had to give up on trying. Reality sucked. Even still, she could come to terms with it right then but it wouldn't last. All her life she'd keep on denying the truth to herself. A habit she couldn't break.

Nonchalantly Bea let her head fall back to stare up at the sky and lean on Bill's shoulder. She looked stoned but in actual fact she was just numb and void.

Bill let her sit like that for sometime, while he nonchalantly ran his hands through her hair. She was a bloody mess...but he didn't really care. While he didn't feel how she felt, he could understand what she must feel like...he wasn't that void of human emotions.

It was only when his legs started to go numb, that Bill moved. "Come on Kiddo," he helped her stand up, "Let's go inside." He turned his head towards Elle, who had been obediently quiet and to the side this entire time. "Bury that thing," he said to her. Elle nodded silently and got to work. Obviously Elle was under heavy threat to behave herself.

Once inside, Bill let Beatrix sit while he went and started a shower. He returned with a towel over his arm. Despite Bill's "dirty" line of work he was always a stickler for cleanliness. "Trust me, this helps..." He handed her the towel, "Take as long as you want." In a way, perhaps Bill was being figurative to cleanse the physical self was often a ways to cleanse the mental self. Well it didn't always work that easily, but Beatrix looked like she needed something.

Figurative or not Beatrix was thankful for it and her eyes showed it. She rose to her feet, took the towel, and retreated to the bathroom. She disposed of her bloodied, never to be worn again clothing before slipping under the warm water.

Water steadily enveloping her body, began to wash away the blood in the seclusion of the bathroom. Perfect. She began to cry. Tears shed for the betrayal of someone she cared about. She cried for the fact that she was played and so easily. She cried because she needed to. A perhaps degrading and highly unappealing way to wash feelings away but even the deadliest woman in the world had her breaking points and the shower was the perfect place of seculsion to do so.

The shower took an hour and twenty minutes. She had scrunched up like a prune but it did help. Bea came out of the bathroom, steam trailing behind her form that was secularly wrapped in the towel. Bare feet padded against the floor as she came into the living room to spot Bill lounging on the couch. She looked a little more a live but her eyes were puffy and her skin was clammy. The wet blonde hovered.

Bill had told Beatrix to take her time and she damn well did. He was glad that he had a hot water tank the size of a swimming pool. But he was also thankful for the reclusive time that her marathon shower allowed. Elle had buried the remainder of Jeff and had stopped in briefly to get a drink before leaving. She didn't say much to Bill, besides the necessities. He was sure that she was a little sore about doing the dirty work...but he honestly didn't give a shit.

While sitting there, Bill had turned on the TV...but he didn't really watch it, he just stared at moving colors and shapes, while his mind whirled in many directions. Originally, when finding out about Jeff, he was just going to kill the fucker right then and there...but after hearing Jeff's full confession he changed his plans. Bill had wanted Beatrix to see it and hear the words out of Jeff's mouth himself. If he had just killed Jeff right off, it was likely that Beatrix would not have believed him...and any small amount of trust that they had built up between the two of them would be instantly crushed to dust. It had been important to him that Beatrix witness that...for a number of reasons.

Of course, he had not planned on her shooting Jeff herself...Bill had planned on shooting the man in the gut...just to be sadistic, and then finish him off. But Beatrix's ending was far more fitting and Bill adored fitting endings. Sure, Bill felt betrayed...Jeff had led him to believe he was a friend for seven years. A good enough friend to allow Bill to train him and offer him a position within his organization. Bill was more than just a little mad at himself for not catching on to Jeff's act...he usually caught that sort of thing right away. Just another testament to how good this Jeff guy had been actually been. Bill wanted Beatrix to know that she was not the only one who had been led on. Hell, at times Jeff had even felt like a son to him. If Bill hadn't been so hard and jaded he might even have been hurt by it. He knew that Beatrix had been hurt and that's what pissed him off the most. She hadn't deserved that.

He was sitting pensively when Beatrix padded into the living room. She looked water logged and puffy eyed but still beautiful and far more alive than before. He turned a soft gaze on her, patting the cushion next to himself, "This is the couch for the betrayed,sit with me?" Not a demand...a rare request.

Beatrix obliged to the request without a second thought. She padded over to the couch and sat down beside him. An even rarer sight occurred. The blonde had effectively positioned herself on the cushions so that her dampened body was pressed against Bill's side and her head nestled against his shoulder. She had an instinct that this time he wouldn't mind that she was getting him a little wet. If he was, he'd have to deal because she had no intention of moving any time soon. She chose this position for numerous reasons. The evident ones being; it gave her a sense of protection, not that she couldn't protect herself but in this case she felt her mind to be exceptionally vulnerable. Another; Beatrix needed to know he still cared, even if it was in Bill's own unique twisted ways it supplied a comfort. The last; she wasn't alone. This 'was' the couch for the betrayed.

Beatrix remained silent, blue eyes distant. She wanted to speak. She wanted to ask him if he'd ever do that to her. Betray her in such a foul and dirty manner. No, he'd never do that to her...

She shifted one arm to tuck against her side and the other draped over his lap haphazardly. She did speak but it wasn't the question stinging her mind. Her voice was low, "Am I charming?"

Seeing her like this only made Bill want to kill Jeff again. Fucking asshole. Beatrix had been guilty of nothing more than being a woman, a quality that should not be punished but should be cherished. Instantly Bill regretted getting so angry those couple days ago but he didn't say anything.

Bill wrapped an arm around her damp shoulders, pinning her in even tighter. He didn't mind the fact that she was getting him and the couch slightly wet. Half of the time he was usually just joking about that anyways. "Oh Kiddo," he smiled down at her, "...of course you are charming." He brushed some hair out of her face. "If you weren't so charming how could you have reeled in such a jaded bastard as myself," he smiled again for good measure, "Believe me, that takes some serious goddamn charm...and you have it."

He looked a little more serious, "What the rest of the world says about you is unimportant...and rarely true. What matters is that I think you're charming. Isn't that enough?" He kissed the top of her head, the hand on her shoulder giving it a little massage. "Fuck them Kiddo...you have to believe what you think is true...and what those who really care about you know to be true." He gave her a little squeeze for emphasis.

"That's more than enough," she replied gently. Receiving compliments from Bill were one of a kind because Bill, himself, was one of a kind. Lids came half lidded over blue hues. She wanted to cry again but she knew she could never ever cry in front of Bill. She had too much self control and moral to do that. Besides, she figured she cleared the water works in the shower so that now there was nothing left. From now on Beatrix made a promise to herself that she would be more devoted to Bill. No scavenging around for the life she couldn't have. No more wishing for a normal life because wishing was only wounding her heart. She had Bill and their complex relationship and that was all that should matter. "I'm..sorry...about the other day," she whispered. A way to discretely drop the hint of her blooming devotion.

Bill looked down at her, somewhat surprised by her confession. He hadn't expected that. He shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry about Kiddo, you did nothing wrong," he paused considering his next words, "I...I...shouldn't have said that thing about you and your mother. That was...extremely inappropriate and untrue. I was...angry."

The word 'sorry' had not been included...but it was still an apology and a sincere one at that. A Bill rarity, especially when pertaining to one of his 'low blows.' For some reason it felt good to have just said that to her. Normally such conscious ridden guilt never did much for him...but this time...it was different, somehow. Bill realized that what he just transpired between the two of them was sounding. He furrowed his brow, looking back down at Beatrix. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking, but he knew from experience that she was apt to cling onto that information with steel resolve. Instead, he gave her shoulder's another squeeze...feeling...well rather content in the moment.

Blue hues didn't turn up to look at him but remained to watch the flickering colors and images on the television screen. She knew in Bill's own discrete and selective way he had just made an apology. The 'I was angry' statement translated to 'I am sorry' or a way to mask over true explanation to his actions. She didn't forgive him but she did consider his apology.

"Accepted," she replied quietly and sincerely. Bea tilted her head so that her cheek was nestled against his shoulder. She was feeling just as or close to content as her companion was. A feeling she could get use to. If Bea took the time to calculate, which she did, she could recall more hostile moments between herself and Bill than moments such as this. A silent wonder as to why but in actual fact she knew exactly why just unwilling to face it. Complex relationship. But, she'd make an effort for more.

Bill nodded, satisfied with her reaction. No doubt she was still pretty pissed at him about that comment...but he couldn't really blame her nor expect her to get over it that easily. Beatrix wasn't that type of woman...she carried a torch for anger. He found it enduring.

He wanted to pull away and ask her how she was doing, but sitting like this just felt too damn good to interrupt...besides, he knew she'd just say she was fine anyways.

Beatrix was beginning to dry off, her hair an odd mixture of dark and blonde...wet and dry. He fiddled with a few strands of it. Bill loved her hair and he made no effort to conceal that. Is this the type of thing he had missed out on when he chose to lead the life he had? Then again, had he even really had a choice to begin with? Still, had to wonder about moments of contentment...and the rarity of them in his life. His life had been a myriad of violence, dust, smoke, self gratification and endless viciousness. He'd of had it no other way...but one always had to wonder what the grass was like on the other side. "Tell me Kiddo," he mused, "What makes you happy? And I don't mean just sort of happy...I mean really fucking happy..."

That was an odd question and it was evident in her eyes as she tilted to look at him. Slender brows furrowed into a deep meditation of thought. Beatrix hadn't been asked such a tough question in some time and the context it was brought up in made the answer much more difficult. This, sitting with him, made her happy but it didn't make her really fucking--Fucking...fucking made her...No, scratch that thought. Beatrix tilted her chin down and continued to wheel through answers. She had to answer it thoroughly and accurately. If she said something wrong their moment of being content could be shattered. Killing made her happy but that was too simple. What else? Chocolate made her happy. Especially the ones with the whipped center. But, no.

Had Bill purposely asked her this question to get her aggravated? Probably not, seeing that for anyone that was not Beatrix Kiddo would find the answer easily. Than it hit like a ton of bricks. Blue hues steadily came back those brown. "Nothing." She decided to elaborate finding that too blunt. "There's a fine line between happiness and unhappiness and I always managed to weaver myself in the middle. I'm never truly fucking happy. I never have been and I can't say I never will be...Someday I'll find it...gotta be patient."

Bill looked down at her, perhaps even with a bit of sadness. No one he had ever known had ever answered that question like that. Every day he learned something new about Beatrix...she continued to become more of a complex and enigmatic person. Perhaps, she was also something of a tragic person. "Hrm...I agree with you on that fine line...I think we all walk that line...," he paused in thought. "I look at it this way...if I allow myself to be really fucking unhappy, then in turn, I can allow myself to be really fucking happy. It's a matter of extremes."

He leaned back a little, "I'll tell you what makes me really fucking happy...well maybe just happy...I haven't actually quite specified what the fucking part meant anyways," he smirked a little.

"Knowing that I am in control of everything around me...that makes me happy...knowing that I am the person I am because of me...my choices, even my mistakes...that makes me happy. Resolve makes me happy," he shrugged, not even entirely sure if those things made him all that happy...maybe Beatrix had just made a very good point.

"To be petty...," he gestured at his gun holster on the coffee table, "...that fucking huge Mangum makes me happy. The desert makes me happy...Just...taking off when I feel like, that makes me happy. Beautiful women make me happy...cars," he laughed, realizing he was sounding like a real misogynistic bastard, "...well...what can I say..." Of course killing made him happy...but that was far too cliché to even mention. "I guess," he said after a moment, "...for me..being really happy doesn't have to be anything earth shattering." He looked back down at Beatrix. She'd truthfully answered his question...but he wasn't entirely sure he had truthfully answered his own question. He frowned, realizing he had just created his own trap. "You'll find it Kiddo...I may be a lost cause, but I have hope you will..."

His last set of words may have been comforting but she couldn't leave his trap unattended. Beatrix was slowly coming a live again and she had Bill to thank for it. She was still void in numerous areas but feeling was coming back. But, feeling better wasn't necessarily a good thing. She had to purse her lips to keep from saying anything relatively offending or hostile approaching; in other words she tried not be a smart ass. Bill had answered the question with answers that Bea had avoided as she found them to be too much in the norm. She was a unique person and she tried to steady that trait. Course Bill's answer were amusing.

She had felt sincere before, she had to keep it. "You'll be really fucking happy one day. Maybe we'll find it...together...but besides that, I'll list what just makes me happy. For the sake of amusement."

She turned her head to him, a smirk tugging at her features. "Chocolate makes me happy. Nice, long baths with kiwi scented bubbles makes me pretty damn happy...Knowing I can piss the hell out of Elle with my mere presence." Blue eyes twinkled but it settled quickly. "Revenge. It's really cool. That made me happy. And, for the sake of being corny, you, you make me happy. But," she raised a finger. "Only on occasions such as this. Any other time I'd more than 'happily' rip your fucking head off."

Bill laughed, "That's comforting news..." he smiled, finding her list very amusing. He knew that she knew that he had completely half assed his own question. Why? Maybe it was because like Beatrix, nothing really made him that happy...or maybe it was because he was too much a bastard to really tell the truth. "Maybe we'll find it together...maybe not..." he mused. He had never pictured being really happy with somebody...he far too self concerned...but life was damn weird like that.

"Well Kiddo," he chuckled, "You make me very happy when your not being a vindictive bitch," he teased...but the smile became serious...Bill could now recognize a sappy comment coming on before he said it, "But...you make me happier than any other person I've ever known...," a soft smile, "...when your not being a vindictive bitch that is."

He quickly changed directions, "Chocolate and kiwi scented bubbles...sounds kinda kinky to me..." he gave her an amused smirk.

Beatrix flashed a salutary facade in his direction. "Oh, it is," she cooed. Her face had leaned close to his in that moment but it didn't last. She settled back against the cushions. "You should try it some time. Course you'd have to let me sneak a peak so I could laugh." She smirked gently.

Her facade than came serious. That pretty blonde head that was frizzy in multiple directions canted down, her hair never air dried accordingly. Blue eyes leveled. "I'm a vindictive bitch? You must have me mixed up with another blonde that works for you. Because I am nowhere near as vindictive as she is." She planted a mock glare in Bill's direction. "That's saying; you make me happy when you're not being a moron. Which is mixing you up with your brother."

Bill laughed, she had got him good on that one...damn good. After a few moments, he quieted down, "Ok...ok...point taken..." he pressed a finger to his lips in dramatic thought, "Very well...you can be far less of a vindictive bitch than the other blonde that works for me." He raised an eyebrow at her, "Fair enough?" He settled back down, letting her little sneaking a peak and laughing at him comment go for the moment.

"You know I mean vindictive bitch in an enduring way of course...," he smirked, "...just like you find me an enduring bastard..." He leaned his head back on the couch...bantering with Beatrix was like...well somewhat like bantering with himself...it required much more thought than he usually used with others. She had a way of draining his mental resources...he liked that, but it was also daunting at times. If there had been a rulebook on how to manage with women...there would not have been a chapter for a woman like Beatrix. At times, with her...it was like walking across a minefield.

He closed his eyes, "You're making me feel old Kiddo. Let me just sit here and scavenge up some more witty repor...your showing me up far too much right now."

Beatrix felt more than satisfied when she could out do Bill when it came to witty repors. She never intentionally meant to out wit him. Unlike, Bill she didn't have to put too much thought into coming up with a reply, it happened naturally.

She turned to her side and stared at him with a masked fondness. A single digit came up to idily trace at his hard chisheled features. "It wasn't my intention...to make you feel old," she assured quietly. If this had been any other day and what had happened earlier did not, Bea would have most likely played a game. But, she was too worn down to start. "You are old-er..." She traced a long white finger against the bridge of his nose.

"But.." she trailed off unsure where she had planned to go with that. She poked his nose and dropped her hand to her side. "Do you have anything I can go home in besides a skimpy towel?"

Bill watched her intensely as she began a thought as she traced his face...and then ended it. He offered a small smile, brown eyes searching her face.

"Of course," he said softly, "Although...I was hoping you'd not ask that and end up having to strut around in that thing for awhile," he smirked. "What a let down," he teased her, a hand coming up to stroke her hair fondly. "Let me see what I can find," he stood, a hand grasping on to hers for a brief moment.

He disappeared down the hallway, once again finding clothing for Beatrix. Now he understood how couples ended up with so much of their stuff at the other person's place. He returned a few minutes later. "I haven't worn this stuff in...probably twenty years," he chuckled. He held out a pair of black workout pants and a grey t-shirt that read "Master Yen's Kung Fu Club" in bright red oriental letters on it..a fierce looking tiger in mid leap underneath. "I hate t-shirts," Bill commented as he handed them to her. "Feel free to just keep those..." he waved a hand.

Beatrix was thankful for the generous offering of clothing. She really didn't want to drive home in a towel, it was hard enough keeping it up. She rose to her full height, the bundle of clothes tucked beneath her arm. A cross between a smile and a smirk graced her facial features as she brushed by. "I'll be back shortly."

Shortly being a good ten minutes. Kiddo couldn't say she liked wearing Bill's clothes but they held a degree of comfort inside and out. She padded back out of the bathroom, the shirt and pants were baggy to her form but that was how most clothes of that style fit. Loose and comfy. Within those minutes it took to change she ran a brush through her hair to defrizz as best she could.

Her blue eyes sparked with amusement as she approached Bill. "The t-shirt is cute." She made a sore attempt at modeling the outfit for him. "But, you're right. I just can't see you in a t-shirt. Maybe twenty years ago but even than I'd be subject to protest."

Bill chuckled, "Believe me, it looks far cuter on you than it did on me." He nodded, "Yeah, you'd probably have a good laugh over pictures of me in t-shits...which," he added with a raised eyebrow, "...are all safely locked away." He smiled, picking up one of her hands and studying it for a few moments. He looked at her long white fingers over his large weathered ones...it was an interesting metaphor.

He tilted his head to the side, eyes still downcast, "You make me very happy Kiddo," he admitted after a moment. He wasn't entirely sure he deserved that happiness...but then again, why not? He looked like he was going to say something more, but he simply gave her a quick tight smile and let her hand drop. "It's getting late...and I know you have allot to work through...best I let you get going."

Beatrix took on a bewildered facade but it didn't last. Instead she smiled knowingly. "Give me at least three days to recope," she instructed quietly. Three days was more than enough. It gave her time to lounge around at home and do nothing but think. It also allowed training that helped release anger and hostile feelings that were put into actions. By the third day she'd be back to normal. Well, as normal as she could get.

She remained in her spot opposite him in the hallway. She could feel the heat sparking from their bodies and this time it wasn't because one was pissed at the other. So, Beatrix went on instinct and that a simple good-bye wouldn't pull it off. A hand cupped to his cheek gingerly as she leaned in and placed lips to his. It was a short but meaningful enough kiss to fill the gap.

She pulled away. Hidden devotion among other things were more effectively masked with a weary smile. "Good night Bill."

Bill more than willingly leaned into the kiss...but it was over with quickly. "Goodnight Kiddo..." he said softly as she pulled away. He returned her weary smile and watched her leave with an intense gaze that spoke more than simple good-byes.

Beatrix would go home and beat the shit out of boards of wood and Bill would go back to setting up assassinations. Such were their "normal' lives.

To Bill, Jeff was just another causality fallen in his path...their seven year friendship nothing but a wisp of disappearing smoke. Bill knew that for Beatrix it would take longer to let it go...but he know that she would, eventually. Once again, Bill considered himself untouched by a seemingly tragic turn of events. In many ways, he felt far more effected by the short time he had just spent with Beatrix then he had when beating the utter shit out of Jeff. Somebody, once..., who was no longer living, had called Bill a devoid of any real human attachments or deep emotions. But he was resigned to disagree...

He shook his head with fatigue and picked up his Magnum from it's holster..admiring the weapon. For some reason that sappy Byrd's song...eh..what the hell was it called? To Everything There is a Season...came into his head. Damn hippies. He pulled the hammer back, the trigger clicking with a blank chamber.

Well, maybe there was a time to love and a time to hate...then again, for Bill those two swung on a short pendulum.


	20. Meter Maid

**Chapter 20:** _Meter Maid_

"Let me get this straight," came the thoughtful but grumbled words of Bill's brother. Budd was leaning against the frame of the patio door clad in a pair of jeans, white t-shirt, and a pair of cowboy boots. "Jeff was really workin' for CLIP and he used Bea to get information on all a us. And, when you found out, you and Elle beat the living shit outta 'em before Bea shot him in the head." He rubbed a hand over his forehead as if in a silent protection to his own skull. "That's fucked up, Bill."

"Yeah...that's pretty much the gist of it," Bill replied from his lounge chair, his own cowboy boots perched on the edge followed by black slacks and a typical southwest looking shirt which he seemingly failed to button all the way up. "Son of a bitch really pulled a fast one on us...," he reached for his drink sitting on the arm of the chair, " he had every bit of that coming. Of course," he chuckled, "Beatrix blowing his head off was an unexpected bonus...about a foot away...with my 45 Mag...," he made a face, knowing that his brother was fully aware of the results of that combination, "...that was something to see." He lifted the drink, "Fucked up is one way to put it," he took a long drink and set the glass back down.

Bill squinted back up at his younger brother. "What worries me...is that Jeff was able to get information back to CLIP...and not frivolous shit, like what sort of cologne I use because you know how weird they are like that, but important stuff. I think, for sometime here, we are all going to have to really watch our backs," he leaned forward, planting a serious look on Budd, "Because, I can tell you I don't want that fucking bitch knocking on my door."

Budd had missed Bill's serious look since he was intently imagining the gory details of having one's head blown to smithereens by some crazy blonde bitch. His mouth hung agape as he turned back to Bill. "Oh, yeah. I wouldn't want that neither." His own expression turned serious. "How'd Bea deal with it? Ya know, the emotional." Unlike his brother, Budd had more of sympathetic side. Which could be counted as either good or bad.

Bill looked away into the trees surrounding his garden, "She was alright...a little bent out of shape...nothing I can't blame her for. She'll deal...she always does. She probably went home and beat the shit out of something for a few days...," he shrugged, "...get it out of her system." He looked back at his brother, "Beatrix may be emotional...but I think she's getting a better grip on it. You should have seen how pissed she was...Jesus, Budd...that woman was born for vengeance," he said with gusto.

Bill leaned back, happy with his assessment. He knew that eventually Beatrix would become a harder person...grow a thicker skin...he could already see the change happening. It would be beneficial for her, but there was also something lost when that metamorphosis was completed.

Budd had been watching Bill with an unrecognizable suggestion of concern. There was something in the way Bill assessed Beatrix in such a delicate and yet controlling manner that didn't settle correctly. But Budd kept smart for once and chuckled lightly. "Well, BillI you got no argument on that one. She's smart enough to catch on to that there grip." His chuckles died down and turned more serious which wasn't saying much for Budd's serious side. He moistened his lips. "But, she's just smart for a blonde."

Bill's sharp look turned back on his brother, "Just smart for a blonde?" he repeated with slow deliverance. Among Bill and Budd's many, many differences was their often clashing views of women. This of course didn't mean that they both couldn't be complete assholes when it came to that subject.

"I would like to think, after a couple years, " Bill stated coolly, "...that you would have a slightly better view of Beatrix then...she's just smart for a blonde. Perhaps if you started looking beyond a pussy and a pair of tits you might actually learn something about her. Of course," he frowned with disapproval, "...I know that's difficult for you." His lip twisted, "I suppose then because you haven't managed a way to get her to fuck you yet...she's just smart for a blonde eh?" Bill knew this was opening a huge can of worms...but he didn't give a shit. He'd been picking fights with Budd for over thirty years...some things don't change.

Realizing he was perhaps being a tad too defensive, Bill fell silent. Doubtfully he wouldn't have reacted so much if the women in question had not been Beatrix...surely even Budd was beginning to figure that out.

Budd threw his arms up defensively. "I was just throwin' in my two cents." Sometimes Budd found the times to stand up for himself and in this matter he wanted to. But, he still kept check and stayed the submissive persona around his brother. Whenever they got into arguments they always ended with Bill winning or Budd walking off putting guilt on Bill. As thick skinned as the man was he had a tender spot for the younger brother. "You can take it or leave it but don't shove it up my ass."

* * *

Later that day, the phone in Beatrix Kiddo's apartment rang. Upon picking it up, a female voice replied.

Beatrix had been sitting at the kitchen table picking at a microwave bowl of left over fried rice for lunch. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tank top with a Japanese lotus flower imprint. Over the past few days Beatrix had gotten past what had happened. Not completely though but enough that she was able to focus again. She had a tendency to hold onto past events and keep them with her for years to come. Similar to holding a grudge but not necessarily in that figure of speech.

Upon hearing the phone she half expected it to be Bill asking her to come in to review a new assignment. Bea was more than willing to get back on track and going on an assignment was the easiest way to do so.

This voice was clipped and self and absolutely no nonsense. "Am I speaking with Beatrix Kiddo aka the Black Mamba?"

That surely wasn't Bill. Slender brows furrowed in mild curiosity and caution. She had received phone calls such as this before so she wasn't about to take it as seriously as it would end up being. "Who wants to know?"

The cool female voice on the other end of the line replied, "An interested party. I believe you were acquainted with a former employee of mine...Jeff. Hrm, yes of course you were...he told me all about it," an amused chuckle...that quickly turned into fury, "That of course was before his brutal demise." A pause, perhaps to collect herself, "I want you, Black Mamba to know that I...Rita S. Beele...am going to kill you."

This was a comforting way to start the afternoon. When Beatrix finally thought she had almost gotten Jeff and what happened out of her system some crazy ass bitch girl friend bites her ass. Either way the tall blonde couldn't help but feel amused by the woman's threatening words. She wasn't threatened at all. Perhaps a pinch but nothing painful. "Splendid," Bea rang in her tone laced with mockery and hidden contempt. "But, if Jeff talked so much about me than you are well aware that I'm not an easy target to hit off. I know that you won't...well...no...I promise you that you will not kill me or if time foresees it will not be an easy kill."

"We'll see about that honey," the self assured female voice replied. "I am well aware where you live, not only you, but that dinosaur of a boss of yore's. So...if I were you, I'd starting counting your days...starting now." With that, there was a soft click and the line went dead.

Beatrix pulled the receiver away from her ear and stared. Brows furrowed with a glare. Start counting your days? What the fuck? It sounded lame and Bea felt a tad on the pissy side. She had been perfectly content enjoying her left over Chinese food but than that bitch had to call her. She had finally been able to get over Jeff and the past jumped back at her. It was impossible to keep the past buried even if it had only been buried for a few days.

Well, she certainly couldn't leave that 'dinosaur' of a boss out of this charade so a visit seemed necessary. Bea took her time to finish her luke-warm fried rice before leaving the apartment. As calmly as she was taking this threat she had that nagging feeling to take the threat seriously. It wasn't that she was beginning to be too cocky to the fact that she could easily kill off this Rita person, but more to the emotional aspect. If Rita knew enough she could easily throw things at Beatrix that could crack through her wall.

She started up the car and began to drive the mere ten minutes to Bill's hacienda.

* * *

"I wasn't planning on shoving anything up your ass Budd," Bill grumbled. He knew had was overreacting on this, but when it came to Beatrix he was finding it hard not to...besides he loved to geode Budd on. Bill took a long drink, glaring at his brother over the rim of the glass. Of course Budd was just trying to help...in his own moronic, often wrongly worded way. He meant well, and Bill knew that. "Look...Budd," he set down the glass, "If you've got some problem with Beatrix, I think you should just come out and tell me." He wanted to say more perhaps more about the very likely event of he and Beatrix having...something...but that might have been too much for Budd to take in at the moment. Besides, that eventuality was still somewhat in the works...Bill wasn't about to get ahead of himself on this one.

Honestly, Bill was going to do whatever the hell he wanted to do...no matter what Budd thought. But that didn't mean he didn't care about Budd's opinion...he was his brother after all...the only real tie he ever had to anything. "I would...be...interested to hear your opinion," he said finally, this was very difficult to get out.

Budd was in utter shock. The last thing he ever expected was for Bill to actually ask his honest opinion and Budd had a much easier time being honest than his older brother. Hands slipped into the pockets of his slightly sagging jeans, his thumbs tucked out on the rim. His head tilted down in deep thought and he even began a pass from the doorframe to the middle of the patio and half way back. He cleared his throat, "My problem with Beatrix would 'ave to be...she's smart, cunning, sexy, sly...deadly. Come on, Bill, next to you she's the best we've ever seen. Because of those problems Beatrix is--"

"I'm what?" Came that over sensually tone of voice hinted with curiosity.

Bill had been listening to his brother with a good amount of amusement and genuine interest when Beatrix walked onto the patio. If she had only waited a few more minutes. Bill frowned as he turned his head and listened to what she had to say.

Budd picked his head up and over his shoulder in a snap. "Is here!" He boasted with too much enthusiasm.

Bea raised slender brows in speculation. She had surely walked in on something important. But what she had to say was of a greater importance. Arms elegantly crossed over her chest as blue hues stared through the shaded lenses of her sunglasses. "Sorry to barge in," she began in monotone. "But, I just received a phone call from one pissed off girlfriend--"

"Elle?" Budd questioned. Obviously much of the seriousness of the moment before had passed.

"No, not Elle. Rita, I believe you both are familiar with her. I've been so adequately told that my days are numbered."

He let his feet fall off of the patio chair, "Shit!" He should have known this would happen. He shook his head, "Girlfriend...well...I'm not sure about that knowing Rita...but pissed off boss I can guarantee."

Bill stood up, "Fuck...I can't believe she called you and not me..." he mumbled and paced for a moment, and then turned back to Beatrix, "Rita S. Beele is, as you have just found out, the founder and current head of CLIP...which ridiculous thing that stands for I can't remember at the moment. Anyways, she's always despised me...I've attempted to stay out of her way for the concerns of better business. But she seems to look at us as unwanted competition and she's always despised that. Now, with Jeff she's found something of a legitimate excuse to come after us."

He paused, crossing his arms, "CLIP's not a big organization...six members perhaps, about our size. But they seem to pride themselves on being...ahead of the game or some shit like that. Rita's a sucker for technology...she seems to think effective assassinations require lots of high tech gadgets and useless crap like that." He sighed, picking up his drink, "She's always liked to think she's had one up on me...personally, I think she's just a bitch who got a little lucky." Bill stopped speaking, turning to glance at Beatrix, "Did she say anything else? Any sort of threat that might give us a hint of what she has in mind?" With Rita it was doubtful, but he thought he'd ask anyways.

This was not an ideal turn of events. Beatrix remained standing there with arms crossed and pretty blonde head tilted giving her full attention. So, this bitch Rita was into the high tech gadgets. That gave her vague thought of those T.V. shows with the wanna be spies with the lipstick that magically transformed into a knife. Those always made her laugh.

Brows furrowed as she began to recall the past phone call and all that was exchanged. "It seems she knows more about me than I'd care to have out in the open. But, I never gave Jeff all that much information to begin with." A sly smirk crossed her facial features but it dissipated along the lines of being more serious. "She knows where I live and she knows where you live." She wanted to make reference to Rita's dinosaur remark but that was best saved for a time that didn't call for smart ass remarks. "And she is more than positive that she will kill me. How and when and where, I failed to retrieve that jist of information."

"She's always been far too overconfident," Bill frowned. "Every once in awhile she'd track down a phone number of mine and call me with death threats...after of course she explained in detail just how she tracked down my number using some fucking piece of technology." Bill sneered, "As if I gave a shit." He sat back down on the patio chair, "Well, obviously she's coming here...it's only a matter of when." He didn't appear to shaken by it, then again this was Bill. "The best we can do is be ready...she'll most likely round up her whole gang of suit wearing pretty boys and attack without any sort of style or finesse." Obviously Bill had dealt with this Rita person for sometime it couldn't be called a rivalry, since Bill firmly believed she didn't even compare to himself He treated it like something more of an annoyance.

He glanced up at Beatrix, giving her an intense look, "She could go after you first Kiddo...it's hard to tell. Personally, I would rather not give her the time of day...which I've pretty much managed thus far, but with Jeff...this time I have a feeling she's out for some real blood."

Budd, being Bill's own blood relative received a few threatening phone calls from Rita in the past. She thought that Budd, being the brother would hit some nerve endings on Bill. She couldn't have been more wrong and that phone call ended quickly. He raked a hand through his hair and let out a mediocre chuckle. "You should feel honored there Bea. Rita hardly goes after 'real' blood."

Beatrix exchanged a look with Budd but blue hues hinted that she found his commenting more on the amusing than bemusing side. "Oh, I am." She flashed a coy smile. Like Bill she wasn't too concerned. Actually, she was looking forward to a fight. There were a few moves she had been perfecting over her 'down time' and was anxious to try them out; on something other than wood.

Budd tipped his head in Bill's direction. "If Rita's gonna pack up her squad suppose we should too, huh?"

Bill frowned, it seemed like such a waste...but Budd was probably right. "Yeah...well, let me see what I can do." In other words, if moving squad members back to "home base" didn't effect the cash flow then it was fine.

Bill remained silent for a few moments, "I've never actually dealt with CLIP...in a combat situation that is...," he smirked, "We aren't exactly supposed to be fighting each other. Anyways," he waved a hand, "...I know Rita tends to employ younger assassins...they are all very well trained in weapons and technology. But I'm not so sure about hand to hand...so we should have an advantage in that department. I just hope we can round up everybody before she shows up...then again," he shrugged nonchalantly, "...it's nothing we can't handle ourselves."

Of course, as much as Rita's overconfidence was her downfall...it was equally as much for Bill. Budd gave a sharp nod. "Sounds good ta me. I'll go see if anyone's around. I know O-Ren mentioned somethin' 'bout going to Taiwan for the weekend. It seems to be a trend with her lately." He smirked and began a moderate paced walk off the patio and around the outside of the house to the drive way.

Bea stayed a few minutes longer to exchange more information on Rita. Just a few tid bits on the type of skills she possessed and some detail on the past between CLIP and DiVAS. There wasn't anything new or that helpful so she left shortly.

* * *

Rita had been true to her word, four days later...her and her CLIP squad made their move...or more like their moves.

CLIP, now without Jeff consisted of six members...Rita included. Like the DiVA's, they all had code names. Rita was known as the Queen of Hearts...the rest likewise were all entitled as royal card denominations...Jeff, coincidentally had been known as the Ace of Hearts. Bill of course found the whole thing pretty damn silly...I mean at least snakes were pretty cool. What Bill had not expected was for Rita to divide her forces. Of course, he'd find that out later.

Bill had been idly sitting at his bar, listening to some music...he was just about to go out into his garden for a little morning workout when there was a loud crash from the front patio.

"Fucking armatures," he snarled, making a lunge for his Hanzo sword. He'd been expecting this sort of blatant behavior. As he unsheathed his sword, he was able to speed dial Budd on his cell phone, "Budd, round up whoever you can and get your ass over here!" Throwing the phone to the side, Bill spun around to face two attackers both young men in black suits, force their way through his front door. But before he could more than easily take them both out he was ambushed from behind. He instantly realized his mistake...of course CLIP...cat burglary like tactics were one of their specialties, the haphazard door entry had just been a distraction. The third attacker had nonchalantly snuck in through the small window in the spare bedroom.

Bill had no time to do much of anything. His sword was kicked out his hand and his rear attacker smashed him in the face with something hard enough to put him out cold.

Rita, and her remaining two members meanwhile, had headed over to Beatrix's place.

Since Beatrix lived in an apartment, her situation was somewhat different. A front entry was really the only option next to scaling the building and Rita simply wasn't in the mood for such skullduggery...besides she'd put runs in her nylons. There was a loud knock on Beatrix's front door. Rita, standing between two young men again in black suits waited patiently. One of the men placed his thumb over the spy hole on the door.

Rita was an intimidating woman, standing at nearly six feet. She was big boned and broad shouldered. She appeared to be in her thirties and of perhaps mixed Hispanic heritage. Her black hair was tied back in a tied bun. Her features would be very pretty if she didn't look so damn cold. Like her male counterparts, she was dressed in a black suit and tie, her skirt and heels the only difference.

Rita and her goons were obviously armed with both pistols and semi-auto's. The Black Mamba was about to get a not-so-pleasant house call...surely equally as unpleasant as Bill was receiving.

Beatrix happened to be in the living room. She was clad in 'happier' colors: a pair of chopped jeans that were now capris and a sky blue tight fitting peasant top with V-neck and puffed short sleeves. Locks of layered blonde hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, clean cut bangs were even across her forehead, and loose strands framed her angelic features elegantly. Bare feet were crossed a top the coffee table as she stared at the television screen. There was a commercial for the local grocery store and that they were having their annual food sale. It was weird to have a food sale, usually one had a clothing sale, but this was a rather oubliette part of Mexico. She was about to make a note to herself to drop by the grocery store just to stock up on the discounted Bimbo bread but her note was interrupted by the abrupt knocking. She leaned over and flicked off the television in mild irritation. Bea made sluggish movements to the door. The knocking persisted. "Hold on," she called to the door. Irritation growing.

As she approached the door she squinted an eye up against the peep hole only to find it blacked out. Too bad this had been normal; damn delivery boys sticking flyers on the door, or she would have been more prepared.

Upon opening the door the tall blonde was, well, surprised. To say the least.

Rita smirked, cold brown eyes widening a tad. This Beatrix Kiddo was far prettier than Jeff had let on.

"Beatrix?" Rita raised a curved eyebrow. "How wonderful to finally meet you." She snapped her fingers, "Boys..." The two men at her side, both of which looked like they belonged in GQ came at Beatrix. They proceeded to grab the tall blonde at both sides.

Rita had been warned that Beatrix was quite a fighter and she wasn't about to take any chances. She pulled a small pistol out from her suit pocket, aiming it at Beatrix's face. The blonde looked irate. "Make one little kung fu move and I put a nice little third eye on that pretty forehead of yours. Got it?" She smiled, a chilly smile, "Your going to get it eventually, but I thought you'd first like to see what's left of your Snake Charmer before you do." Her eyes narrowed, "You should never have done what you did to Jeff..." her voice dropped to a hiss.

In this situation Beatrix could have easily gotten out of it. The stakes would have been high but she'd manage. Only problem was she didn't attempt anything. She remained unmoving, nostrils flared, and blue hues burning with rage. She would have kicked all their asses if Rita didn't go and mention her Snake Charmer. Bill was more skilled than any of them even Black Mamba would admit to that but everyone had their moments of weakness. No one was invincible. Bill's were few and far between. Even so, it made her blood boil and concern prickle her skin.

Instead of putting in a smart ass remark about Jeff she kept lips in a tight line and glared daggers into the woman who thought she was so damn clever. Time would tell.

Rita tipped her head to the side, "Very well." She seemed a little disappointed that Beatrix hadn't said something...it seemed this woman was looking for any excuse to elicit violence. Jeff's death was in itself just an excuse to go after the DiVA's. "Let's go," she motioned with the pistol. The two men holding Beatrix, shoved her quite urgently away from her apartment into a black sedan.

One man drove, while the other sat next to Beatrix. He seemed almost drone-like in his devotion and concentration. Rita meanwhile sat behind Beatrix, her cold eyes glaring daggers into the back of the blonde's head. Nobody said a word. When they arrived at Bill's, another similar black sedan was in the driveway. "Out!" Rita demanded, pistol in hand again.

Again, Beatrix was roughly pushed out of the car and across the familiar red adobe tiled patio, through the front door which by the looks of it had been forced open. Beatrix was shoved into the living room, the two goons stepping away back to flank Rita. The three men whom had attacked Bill were standing around...they had smashed some stuff, nothing much. They seemed far too obedient to do much while Rita was gone. One of them was playing with Bill's Hanzo sword, very obviously he had no idea how to the handle the weapon.

"Where's Bill?" Rita asked, sounding far too nervous for her own good.

"Over there," one of the goons pointed to the far end of the living room near the back patio doors. "I think he's pretty complacent now...but he sure put up a hell of a fight for an old bastard."

Complacent was one way to put it...having just got the shit beaten out of him was another. He was laying on his side, still barefoot. The men had beat him up pretty damn good, he ironically looked much like Jeff had just days before...his face bloody..torn clothing. There was a good sized red puddle emitting from his side, some injury he appeared to be hiding from view.

Beatrix had remained undaunted and relatively calm if she hadn't been so pissed off the entire time it took to arrive at Bill's. But, when they stepped inside and Bea got a good look at Bill's condition she didn't feel that calm anymore.

Bill couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten beaten this badly...many, many years. He'd had his nose broken three times in his life...now four, he forgot how much that hurt as well. But these fucking amateurs hadn't really done that much damage, if he had been them he'd have broken a leg or two...idiots. The slash to his side was pretty bad...but it was nothing he couldn't handle. In fact, injuries aside, he appeared to be undaunted...he still wore a haughty expression on his face. Of course, Bill was also a great lair...he'd probably die with that same expression on his face. On seeing Beatrix, Bill gave her a little smug smile and a wink.

Unlike with Jeff the tall blonde did not run to Bill's side in evident compassion and concern but remained where she was. Besides, this was Bill not Jeff and she'd never go running to Bill even if he were on the tip of death. Cruel but appropriate.

Even so he looked perfectly fine not counting the massive amount of blood. If the situation wasn't so serious she'd have found it relatively amusing. But she found it more and less amusing. Beatrix allowed a weary smile to tug at the sides of her lips and blue hues were warm. As soon as the temperature rose it degraded back to zero and settled back on Rita. Once again the blonde remained silent, due to two reasons. One being it was a way to show how utterly irate she was and two; she knew it was pissing the hell out of the woman.

Upon seeing Bill, Rita started laughing...it was a shrill and somewhat chilling laugh. "Well, well...how the mighty have fallen," she walked up to him...heels clicking on the wood floor. She crossed her arms across her broad chest. She shook her head. "All these years Bill...I thought you were something...and now look at you, it's very disappointing."

Bill smirked, his gaze shifting from Beatrix up to Rita, and like Beatrix's dropping drastically in temperature, "I suppose...we can't all be pleasers Rita," he sounded calm but there wan obvious strain in his voice from fighting the pain.

Rita returned with her own smirk, "The Snake Charmer? Bill, you couldn't charm me if you the last man on this fucking earth."

Bill spat a little blood out on the floor, "Well...of course Rita...the key word there being...man," he replied smoothly.

Rita's smile cooled a little at that low blow on Bill's view of her sexuality. "Always the wise ass..." she gave him a little kick, which Bill seemed to completely ignore. "Well, that's just about over with. You and this Black Mamba here went too far with what you did to Jeff. That was against our code."

"What code?" Bill laughed, but he quickly stopped, the action obviously causing more pain. "Besides, how do you know Beatrix had anything to do with it? Sure...of course I did it, but there's no need to involve her."

"Oh," Rita raised an eyebrow, "...that's quite noble of you Bill...didn't know you had it in you," her gaze slid over to Beatrix. "I know she was involved...believe me. And like you, she's going to pay dearly." Rita tapped back over to Beatrix, grabbing the blonde roughly by her chin. "Pretty young thing...I can see what Jeff saw in you. I'm sure he enjoyed screwing you." There was just the slightest hint of jealousy in her voice. Her eyes bore into Beatrix, "Sadly, there's no fuck without a coincidence eh?"

She let go of Beatrix's chin and spun on her heel. "Give me that sword," she grabbed Bill's Hanzo sword from one of her goons. "You know Bill," she swung the blade around with just a tad more skill then the man who had been holding it, which wasn't much, "I never quite understood why you run things the way you do. You live in a time of incredible weaponry and technology...and yet you continue to use such arcane methods...," she snorted, "...kung fu and samurai swords...oh please! In case you haven't noticed this isn't 1975 anymore."

Bill almost rolled his eyes except that hurt too much. Not this shit again. As if the phone calls hadn't been bad enough. Rita continued to swing the blade, "I mean...seriously, between me and my men...we are carrying devices that can look through walls, measure body temperature 100 feet away, mimic and detect voice patterns, shoot inferred lasers, cut through glass and disarm a bomb."

"So basically," Bill replied from the floor, "Your one giant ugly bitchy Swiss army knife."

Rita froze, her hand tightening on the sword's hilt. "Enough of this bullshit."

Bill smirked, "I couldn't agree more..." he said with complete confidence.

Of course Bill was playing his typical confident smart ass self...but as it was many times, it was an act. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to get up. He could try but he knew that that blow to the head he received earlier would assure instant dizziness and possibly passing out if he stood up. He had complete confidence in Beatrix but she was currently greatly outnumbered. But these things didn't shake Bill's resolve. He rolled onto his back, hand clutching at his side...blood oozing out from between his fingers. "Let me know when your done with the whole Bond villain speech thing Rita...you're really boring."

Beatrix kept quiet and patient as the 'adult's talked. Blue hues were watching steady disgust as Rita carelessly whipped Bill's Hanzo sword about. She wasn't sure if it was bothering Bill but it was bothering the hell out of Beatrix. Bill never ever let anyone touch that blade and here was this crazy ass bitch set on vengeance playing with the blade as if it were a mere toy. Perhaps it was respect towards Bill or a man she never met or the plain and simple fact that Rita got to play with it and she didn't. A sly smirk glinted in her eyes but her facial features remained irate. She had remained quiet long enough. "You may want to be careful there, Rita. That blade is very sharp and I'd 'hate' to see you chop off your own arm," she chimed in a leveled icy tone.

Rita whipped the sword around to face Beatrix, "Shut...the...fuck...up...," she hissed slowly. Her cool and calm demeanor was beginning to give away to something more ferocious. Bill was looking as if he had spent the remainder of his energy on being a smart ass. He set his bloody and pale head back onto the hardwood floor, eyes on the ceiling...haughty expression still intact.

"Nobodies limbs are coming off except yours bitch," Rita continued to advance on Beatrix. She cocked her head to the side, "I don't know where you get off thinking you're so great, but all of that is just about to end." She snapped her fingers and all five suited men began to slowly circle in on Beatrix.

Bill hated not being able to do something...it was so goddamn frustrating. He was used to action, not sated compliance. But there was no point in getting worked up about it, that wouldn't help his situation...in fact, getting angry was only going to cause his blood to pump faster onto the floor. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head to watch, his eyes flicking to his Hanzo blade in Rita's hands...that alone was nearly enough to get him irate, so he quickly changed focus on Beatrix...finding that image much more soothing.

Rita took a step back, letting her five assassins do the work. The men all had drawn their pistols and were now in a tight circle around Beatrix. "Well," Rita announced with naked satisfaction, "This is it Black Mamba. I truly hope you take a moment to thank Jeff for what's about to happen to you."

Beatrix felt like a cornered rat. Not that she couldn't handle herself or let on to the fact that this was a hard predicament to get out of. Five firearms aimed at every inch of her body in a tight circle were unsettling at the most. Blue eyes darted back in forth in calm and collected movements at each of the men. Feet shuffled around in her own little circle to give herself a good view of where each one was placed. Her jaw was firm set and hands were tight to her side as she came to an abrupt stop. She was now facing between two the men in front of her. Both glaring intensely, watching her every move. But Beatrix wasn't watching them, she was watching the tall vase on the pedestal that Bill kept by the patio door for decoration and aesthetic value. She never liked the thing. Tall, oblong, the color of marble but a hell of a lot shiner and gave off a mirrored reflection.

In the reflection of the vase she could see two shadows lurking in the far off corner. Only the trained eye or a snake's eye could catch this. Black Mamba blinked as a smile curved over her lips. Did she mention she loved that vase? Before any of Rita's lakies could make a move Black Mamba had ducked down to balance on her heels as bullets whizzed over her head and hit the back of two of the men.

Stepping out from one of the adjacent hallways stood Budd. He was dressed in black slacks, white button up shirt, and a black jacket to match. In his hand was a sub machine gun which he was beginning to reload. Standing next to Budd, dressed in a head to toe black cat suit was Vernita. A similar sub machine gun to Budd's in her arms. She fixed a deadly glare on the CLIP members and mowed down one of men who attempted to run towards the front door. The man fell screaming, full of holes and smashed into a wall of Oriental pottery.

Bill cringed from his place on the floor. Now only two men remained and Rita. Rita had turned towards the newcomers with a horrified look on her face. "What the fuck is this?"

"It's called an ambush bitch," Vernita said acidicly, "You should be vaguely familiar."

Rita stood there, looking pretty damn awkward for a few moments, her strong jaw working. Her remaining two assassins stood, guns still partially raised. She suddenly whipped out her own pistol with impressive speed and placed the barrel of it against Beatrix's temple. "Don't move. I think you'll know what will happen."

Vernita pressed her lips together, her gun lowering a few inches. She should have known this Rita bitch wouldn't be so easily gunned down. Well all in good time.

Rita licked her lips, "You're going to allow me and my two men to leave unharmed...or she goes down with us."

Most women enjoyed being allowed to play the role of damsel in distress but Beatrix wasn't the type. She'd more likely be pictured as the demonic dragon set on the destroying the town and burning the damsel to ashes. She was never big on fairy tale books as a child. Besides, the feeling of cool metal against her skin the blonde was relatively calm. Blue hues glanced between Budd and Vernita whom stood there unwillingly not moving an inch for the sake of a comrade's life. Her gaze shifted to Bill and the growing crimson pool beneath him. He needed aid and soon.

Her intense gaze came back to stare down the side of the barrel to Rita's irate profile. Beatrix knew that the worst possibility was letting Rita go free and that was unacceptable. So, Black Mamba took matters into her own hands, literally. One hand whipped out and snatched Rita's wrist, the one with the gun. She twisted her hand out horizontal to her body in a rather obscure and painful position. Similar to the technique Pai-Mei used but this was pulled out on the side instead of the back. Blue hues darted to the two men. "Take one step and I'll snap her arm in half."

And thus Beatrix had turned the tables.

Vernita couldn't help but smile a small sly smile. Her gun snapped back up to firing position. Bill would have been proud, but he was finding it hard to stay awake... he was aware enough to know that things had turned back in their favor.

Rita yelped, the pain in her arm sudden and surprisingly intense. Her hand spasmed and the gun fell to the floor with a clang. "Fuck!" she screamed. "Do what she says," she wailed to the two men, "AH!"

The two men looked horrified that they were being bested in such a way. But they complied, guns lowering...taking a few tentative steps away from Beatrix. Tired of this stand off, Vernita swung her gun up to aim and shot both men in the head with deadly accuracy.

Rita let out another wail, "NO!" She strained against Beatrix's grip, but that only made it hurt worse, "Stop! Just...augh..shit! Don't you fucking do it! I had every right! FUCK!"

Vernita's smile widened, "Bea...I think that bitch is all yours."

Beatrix gave Vernita a half smile and went back to her pray. Blue hues were burning with hostile fury that had been pent up for too long. She twisted the woman's arm with enough force to tear muscle ligaments and body tissue. Hearing her painful wails was music that Beatrix had been growing rather partial too. She let go and watched as Rita stumbled a few feet away before Beatrix preformed a high kick to the woman's chest sending her back into the wall with a harsh impact. "You had every right?" She repeated in a final cold tone. "You had the right to send one of your own to spy on us, to invade our privacy when we gave you no immediate threat?" Her hand shot forward and pinned against Rita's throat and pressed her firmly to the wall. "Incase your curious how I killed Jeff, I'll tell you. I shot him in the head, blood and skull fragments every where. I'll try to make your death less...messy."

Budd had lowered his machine gun and was watching Bea with a hidden wonderment. Hearing a distinct groan from the floor he quickly motioned to Vernita to come help him check on Bill. Kiddo could easily take care of herself from here on out.

Rita's eyes bulged, as Beatrix pinned her up by her throat. Her arm hung limply at her side, now damaged beyond use. "I...augh.." she choked, unable to say anything distinguishable. Despite her predicament, Rita continued to look straight at Beatrix with a death glare. The glare only intensified when Beatrix described killing Jeff. Rita made a choking noise, that would probably been a yell, if her throat had not been so constricted.

Meanwhile, Vernita had gone to check on Bill. She knelt by his side, brows knitted. He looked like shit. She hated seeing Bill like this...it didn't' suit him at all. "Jesus Bill," she mumbled, hands checking his side which he was still clinging onto with an iron grip.

He offered Vernita a weak smile, looking out of it, "Pretty sight eh?"

Vernita shook her head, "Just don't move."

"I...wasn't planning on it..." he replied with still a good amount of attitude.

Rita tried to kick Beatrix with one of her heels, but the blonde had her pinned far too expertly. Her face was becoming rather flushed. "...fuck...y..you.." she managed with a sneer and spat in Beatrix's face. On reflex Beatrix shut her eyes and slowly reopened them as a free hand came up to wipe away the saliva. There was a mild flicker of disgust in her eyes as she continued to keep them locked with Rita's.

Budd had grabbed a pillow on his way over to Bill and gingerly propped it under his head. His reaction and facade was similar to Vernita's. Having the shit beat out of him just wasn't Bill. "Loosing your touch, huh Bill?" He joked warmly.

Bill's lip twisted, "I'm losing more than that right now Budd..." he smiled. Bill was pretty damn mad at himself for getting so thrashed...it shouldn't have happened. It wasn't like him to end up like this...and he was despising every second of it. Pity, like humility did not suit him well either. "Where's...Rita?"

Vernita glanced over her shoulder, "Bea's about to kill her ass."

"Ah...very good..." he looked pleased under the coating of blood.

The tall blonde let up on her hold on the woman's throat. "Feel free to speak something of a greater intelligence before I end your life."

Rita sneered, "I...have nothing to say to you...not..worth...the effort," she once again struggled in vain against Beatrix's grip. She set her jaw in a firm line, obviously hell bent on saying nothing further to the blonde. A killer knew when she was about to face her own music.

Beatrix shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care what Rita had to say she was just being more considerate. Not that it lasted that long. She decided to stick with her decision to keep it clean. Her hand went back to press against Rita's throat. Applying more and more wait as she slowly but surely began to crush the woman's windpipe. Blue hues stared into the slowly glazed over eyes of Rita. Struggling persisted until Rita's body went completely limb. And so...the life of Rita and CLIP came to an end.

Beatrix eased off her hand and Rita fell like a rag doll to the floor. A satisfied smile crossed her deadly features as she stared down at her dead body. She than casually stepped over, reached for a towel on the bar, and came over to join her three comrades.

Her smile faltered when she saw Bill. She exchanged looks of worry with Budd before leaning down beside him, balancing on her heels. Her blonde head canted to view the oozing wound on his side. She grimaced. Her hand settled atop Bill's in an affectionate and careful manner. She made an effort to unclamp his hand with little avail. If she really wanted too she could force if off but that would permit unneeded pain. "Bill...let go so I can put pressure on it."

Bill's hand remained clasped to his side...obviously this was a well learned survival tactic. He wasn't about to just hand over trust to anybody. "No..." he said stubbornly, his pained gaze finally landing on Beatrix. He was finding it hard to concentrate on anything...things were getting fuzzy...but he was able to settle on her face. Bill of course, was well aware of his own physical condition. After all, knowing human anatomy and the way it worked...and didn't work...was one of the keys to being a good killer.

He looked at Beatrix for a moment longer and then slowly removed his hand which was completely covered in blood. He didn't say anything to her, he just fixed her with an intense look...partially based on delirium and partially based on a new leaf turned over in the name of trust.

Vernita glanced at Beatrix, she looked as if she was going to say something...but did not.

"Thank you," Beatrix bluntly said. The second his hand was away she pressed the towel up against the open wound with necessary force. She wasn't about to let up on the pressure she was applying just because it was hurting someone she cared about. She'd hurt him more if she allowed him to bleed to death. Bill could be a stubborn fool. That had been evident. If he wouldn't have allowed her to put her own pressure on the wound she'd be forced to pry it off. She knew both of them would be more than unhappy by that.

Blue hues were fixated on the towel that was soaking up a new color of crimson, loose blonde strands veiling the sides of her face as it canted down. She knew he was watching, trusting her. It was hard to comprehend so Beatrix didn't bother and kept to the task at hand. She glanced over to Budd. "Get me the first aid kit."

The man complied without a second thought and dashed off to the spare room. He was more than familiar with Bill's home to know where he kept things stashed. There was little Bill could do by lie there like some helpless child. He absolutely hated it...every second of it. He wanted to say something, but he knew it was foolish to waste the energy...besides pretty much everything he wanted to say at the moment involved a smart ass comment. Perhaps not the appropriate time. He simply continued to watch Beatrix as if he were a surgeon having surgery preformed on himself. He never failed to be the skeptical hard ass even when he was like this.

Vernita watched, feeling a little helpless. Beatrix had vastly superior first aid skills than her and she didn't want to get in the way. Normally she'd try to be comforting or at least say something comforting...but hell, this was Bill! It just seemed wrong...if she said something like, that he'd probably reach out and hit her for even trying. Besides, it wasn't like this sort of shit had never happened to Bill...the man had scars that made her cringe...but she knew it had been sometime since something like this had happened to him. "Is there anything I can do?" Vernita mumbled to Beatrix as Budd returned with the hefty first aid kit.

Budd came back down beside Vernita and put the first aid kit on the floor between them. He clipped the box open to reveal the various medical supplies. A mini surgeon's office. Surprisingly the man hadn't said much since Rita had been killed. As many times as Budd had been around to see Bill exceed extensive injuries it still never set right. This was his own living blood and he didn't like seeing that blood spilled on the floor.

The towel Beatrix had been using was completely soaked through and was beginning to stain her white hands. "I need antiseptic, needle and thread, and gauze." She answered Vernita without sparing her a glance. In all honesty Bea wasn't much of a surgeon; she never went to med school and didn't pay attention in health class. But, she knew enough to hopefully 'not' kill Bill.

Vernita nodded, rummaging through the first aid kit for the items that Beatrix had requested. After a moment, she found them and laid them out next to Beatrix.

Bill meanwhile was beginning to lose touch with reality. He lost the intense gaze he had been holding on to Beatrix and closed his eyes. He mumbled something about walking alone in the desert, the sun god Apollo and three Indians. Verntia's brows furrowed, "What the hell is he talking about?" Sounded like some weird drug flashback to her. She watched as Beatrix prepared to perform surgery. Her gaze flicked to Budd, the man looked stoic and pale. She was somewhat touched by this and offered Budd a small smile. Budd returned the smile and settled down on the floor in a sitting position. His gaze was watching Beatrix with the intensity that Bill had been faltering on. His brows furrowed and concern grew more when Bill began hallucinating.

Beatrix was sitting Indian style beside Bill and was accurately threading a needle. She glanced down, worry evident in her eyes. "Bill," she cooed softly but with a stern undertone. "Stay with us." She knew that with the amount of blood he had lost it was expected to be delirious but it wasn't safe to stay that way. Lingering on the edge of sanity and reality was fine but he wasn't lingering. Her lips pursed as she set the needle and thread down and snatched up the antiseptic. "This is gonna hurt like hell. Ready?" She didn't wait for a reply and poured a steady amount onto the open wound. She wasn't one for neatness as long as the wound was sterile enough that she could start stitching.

Vernita cringed, "Oh shit..." She knew what this felt like.

Bill was quickly whisked away from his desert back to harsh reality. The pain was nearly unbearable. He let out a string of cuss words that would make a sailor blush and leapt forward towards Beatrix. An instinctual reaction no doubt. Vernita was on it and quickly shoved him back down, hand pressing down on his head...another on his shoulders. "Fuck...augh...help me Budd," she called over her shoulder. "Hopefully he'll just pass out soon..." She had no desire to fight with Bill as Beatrix stuck a needle in him.

Bill might have been one stubborn bastard, but even this was a fight he was bound to loose. After a moment or two he was old cold from the pain.

"Well...there ya go...as passive as a baby," Vernita smirked, wiping some sweat off her brow, "...for the moment." She glanced at Beatrix, "Let's get this over with Bea..."

Beatrix was leaning back to evade Bill's forward advancement on her. Even if it was out of pure reaction it startled her but when Budd and Vernita pinned him back down she let that startled state pass. Her expression came firm set and emotionless. Blue hues stared down in intense concentration.

Long white fingers plucked up the needle and thread. She craned her head down and pink lips puffed out as she blew softly on the wound to dry the liquid. The easy part was over, now came the hard part. She was no house wife whom spent hours a day with a sewing set but she had stitched up a few holes in her clothes over the past years. She had enough experience to know which type of cross stitch to apply to this type of battle wound.

She tied a knot on the end of the strength with the aid of her teeth. Beatrix was nervous but it was hard to tell. The only obvious psychical aspect was the sweat that was making blonde bangs stick to her forehead. Slender brows narrowed as she let the needle hover. She began to count numbers in her head, starting from ten and down to five. Lips adlibbed the numbers as they passed through her head. Three...two..."One." And she stuck the needle through Bill's skin and weaved the string out to the other side until it went taught from the knot on the other end.

Hard part was over. She began to intricately weave the thread in and out patching skin together to make a tight tuck. She had to pause a moment to steady herself. She stared at her progress. Three quarters of the way done. She glanced up to Vernita and Budd whom held looks of amazement and disgust. Beatrix cleared her throat. "Do you think Bill would mind if I stitched my initials on his side?"

Vernita bust out laughing, the tense silence broken. "Yeah...I think he might not appreciate that too much..." she continued to laugh, amused by Beatrix's comment. Of course, out of everybody Beatrix would probably be the one he'd be the least pissed off about. Vernita wasn't exactly sure why she thought that, but she knew it was true.

Watching the whole thing was pretty damn disgusting and Vernita was grateful that Beatrix was nearly done. Elle would probably have loved this... But Vernita had to admit Beatrix was a good hand when it came to first aid. Ironically, the best killers often made the best doctors. Bill was completely out. Which was a good thing for them all. He would have loathed to have seen himself like this.

It took a good hour for Beatrix to play doctor. Deep down she was enjoying it but on the surface she hated the idea of having to stitch up something, especially Bill. She was far from grossed out by it. Beatrix knew that if she had to perform surgery on herself she'd do it and apply all the needed pressure. Even if she had a bullet wedged in her calf she'd pluck it out without a second thought. It was something that had to be done. No way out.

* * *

It was closing in on the evening hour and Budd, Vernita, and Beatrix were gathered at the table munching on pizza they had delivered. No one felt right going home just yet. At least not until Bill regained consciousness. Budd was munching contently on a slice of pepperoni with a half drunken bottle of beer. He had remained fairly silent the entire evening but he had silently given his approval to Bea's handiwork. Which was more than enough.

Beatrix was sitting across from Budd nibbling at her first slice of plain. She hadn't been that hungry. Understandable but she continued to force something into her empty stomach. Vernita picked at her pizza. She wasn't particularly hungry either, but she continued to pick at the food in front of her.

Bill was still lying where they left him...still covered in blood but no longer bleeding all over the place. It was hard to recognize him from a few feet away, a turquoise ring on his hand and a heavily torn typical "Bill shirt" were the only real giveaways. By all rights he looked dead, but at closer inspection it was obvious he was not.

Vernita kept glancing over at Budd, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole thing, She couldn't blame him...but damnit she wished he'd say something. "Bill's gunna be pissed about his living room," Vernita piped up, really just to break the silence. She spotted his Hanzo sword lying a few feet away, "Not to mention the fact that that Rita bitch soiled his Hanzo blade." She picked at her pizza, "What a bitch..." They had dispensed of the bodies by throwing all of them into the black sedan they had come in and pushing it off a nearby cliff. In these parts nobody would take much notice or care. Vernita looked over at Beatrix. The blonde looked as if she was forcing herself to eat. "I'd say Bill owes you big time Bea," she said, once again trying to break the mood...well, that wasn't exactly the best way, but oh well.

Beatrix broke her eyes from staring at the pizza as if it were going to get up and dance. "He owes me a lot of things. Just something to add to the list," she said quietly but with a good amount of sarcasm. She peeled off a section of cheese, popped it in her mouth, and chewed slowly.

Budd leaned over and grabbed up another slice of pizza from the cardboard box. He always seemed to be able to eat. Not that the two women minded, it wouldn't go to waste that way. He looked up and finally spoke in his usual tone, "We'll try to clean this place up after we're done." Bea gave a nod of approval. "He is known to be a neat freak."

Vernita smirked, "Yeah...no shit..." Neat freak was one way to put it. She was pretty amused by Beatrix's "owing" comment, but she kept silent on that one.

They finished eating in relative silence. Vernita and the others had begun to try and clean things up when Bill's voice rang out from the floor. "Somebody get me some fucking water right now." Vernita exchanged glances with Beatrix. Well looks like Bill was awake and back to his usual self.

Vernita went to the sink poured a large glass of water. She crouched by Bill's side. Oh yeah..he was awake and he looked pissed. "Here ya go Bill," she quickly handed him the glass, which he snatched with a bloody hand. He drowned half the glass in one gulp and poured the rest over his face. Vernita backed away a few steps...she wasn't exactly sure how Bill was going to react to this whole thing.

Beatrix was with Budd sweeping fragments of now worthless china into the dust bin. She watched as Vernita retrieved the glass of water. He was back to his old self, unfortunately more angry than before. She didn't blame him but that didn't mean he had to scare Vernita half to death. She handed Budd the broom to finish up and made sauntering steps over to where Bill lay and Vernita stood.

She came up alongside her darker skinned companion. Blue eyes narrowed down on Bill as arms crossed over her chest. Her expression was placid. "Good, you're awake." Pretty blonde head canted as he made a movement. "Don't even try to get up. Don't make any rash movements. I'll be damned if you split those stitches open. And if you do, I'll make sure you pass out again." She threatened in the kindest of manners.

Bill frowned up at the two women, his hand instantly going to his side. There was a look of concentration then barely concealed approval. "You did this Kiddo." After a moment, he held the glass out, "More water...now." Vernita pressed her lips together, and snatched back the glass...going back to the kitchen.

Bill raised an eyebrow at Beatrix, "That's pretty damn impressive." His hands came up his face, "Fuck...," he pressed on his nose, "Augh..." He let his arms drop...there was little that could be done for the rest of him besides just letting it heal.

Vernita returned with the glass of water, which Bill then repeated the same thing with.

"Rita's dead," Vernita announced as she watched him, "Beatrix choked her ass out. CLIP is extinct."

"Hrm," Bill didn't appear all that elated nor impressed by these facts.

"They..uh...broke some stuff, nothing major," Vernita continued.

"Like my fucking nose!" Bill shot back before letting his head fall back. "Goddamn..."

Vernita raised an eyebrow and sauntered off...fuck the bastard.

"I can't lay here all night Kiddo," Bill spoke up again, but more civilly, "How did the stitching go?"

Beatrix was tempted to say something about the way Bill was showing gratitude. Vernita had put in a helping hand as well but she let it slide knowing it would impact bickering that no one needed. Blue eyes returned to him and she shrugged her shoulders. "It went."

"Beatrix stitched her initials into your side!" Budd yelled from across the way. Obviously he was back to his old self too. He chuckled and tossed shards of glass into the garbage can.

Beatrix shot a glare in Budd's direction but it was all in good fun. "It went as smooth as can be expected. No worries," she clarified in a warm tone. Steps were taken over to his side as she knelt down. Balancing on the balls of her feet, hands (still taking on a crimson tint) settled on her thighs. Her features were worn with exhaustion but it had yet to dominate. "Stay in an upright sitting position for five minutes to make sure you don't puke. Than we'll help you into the bedroom. Fair?" Brow raised in question.

Bill didn't exactly appreciate the entails comment...he didn't check of course, but the very thought irked him. He was tempted to send a smart ass comment Budd's way...but decided his energy was perhaps better spent elsewhere. Bill's attention turned back to Beatrix as she knelt at his side. "I'm not going to puke," he looked insulted at the very suggestion. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking utterly stubborn. After a moment, he glanced over at Beatrix, "Give me a hand here Kiddo." For Bill of course this was extremely humiliating...but he had little choice. He'd rather receive help then have to lie in a pile of his own congealing blood all night. Although that was a tough choice.

Once Bill was sitting, which had to admit was incredibly painful...of course he was doing his damndest to hide that, he sat slouched over...a hand on his head. The living room was an instant roller coaster. "Shit..." He tried to cross his legs, but that was out of the question his side was far too tight with injury. "Ok...," he breathed after a moment, "I think I need to sit for a few more minutes..." He avoided Beatrix's gaze.

Beatrix shifted on her heels to try and keep balance. Bill's skin was taking on a clammy white complexion as he tried to sit there. Nonchalantly she put an open palm gingerly against his back to make the posture easier to deal with. She knew he despised this. It was more than understandable. Killers hated to show their vulnerable side. They all had them some just concealed it better than others.

Her eyes were a warmer temperature as she watched him as one would a sick child. She decided to try and keep his mind off of the pain. That helped for most people. It helped her. Bill was another subject. "I crushed Rita's windpipe," she said in an melancholy voice. "It was pretty cool. I was gonna put my fist through her throat but I took consideration to how messy that would be in your lovely abode." She offered a gentle smirk.

Bill returned the smirk, looking pallid. "Wish I could have seen that," he said a little weakly. "I'm glad you considered my furnishings," he quipped, trying to sound at least like somewhat of an asshole...he wasn't entirely pulling it off at the moment.

After a few minutes, Bill willed himself to stand up, with a good amount of help he was able to swallow enough pride (and it was allot to swallow) to allow himself to be led down the hallway. Everything was a blur after that. He remembered a few fleeting images, saying something inappropriate to Beatrix, swallowing pills, excruciating pain and long bouts of darkness. For some reason in the middle of this haze, he remembered sometime ago when Beatrix had been shot and how he'd initially been rather cruel about the whole thing. He had tried to tell her that he shouldn't have been like that...but he didn't think he was able to get that out...at least not in a comprehensible way. Beatrix, while certainly not warm and fuzzy was far more genial than he had ever been when the roles had been switched.

He pretty much just remembered being really fucking pissed off at himself. He should never have allowed this to happen. He hadn't been injured this badly in over nine years...and he certainly had not gotten any younger since then. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't lost so much damn blood. It had been far too close of a call for comfort. This type of shit wasn't supposed to happen to him anyways, wasn't he infallible? Well...ok...maybe that was going too far.

* * *

It was...who knew how long later, when Bill awoke feeling as much there as he had since being cut down by his own sword...oh yes, he remembered that now...fucking assholes cut him with his own blade. Good thing they had no idea what they were doing, because if they did... he sure as hell wouldn't be in one piece anymore.

He realized that somebody else was in the room. He lifted his head up to see Nikishi in the corner preparing tea, the soft clink of china the only sound in the room. He propped himself up on his elbows, "Fuck!" He hadn't really realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, and it was cold as hell...well at least he felt cold. He wrapped the cover over him...Jesus, at least he was still wearing his pants.

Nikishi looked up, "Ah, Bill you are awake now...that is good."

"Where's Beatrix?" He blinked, why in the hell had those been the first words out of his mouth?

"Oh, she's gone right now...she left awhile ago. She said she will come by to check in soon."

"Ah," Bill fell back down onto the pillow, his head protesting painfully. A hand checked his side; a bandage had been wrapped around his torso. It appeared dry...that was good.

Nikishi shuffled over, the tea tray in her hands. "Here...tea, green tea your favorite."

Actually some Scotch sounded far better at the moment, but Bill took the cup of tea with a nod, "Thank you Nikishi."

She nodded and set the tray down on the nightstand. Folding her hands across her front, she stood up straight. "Do you need anything else right now Bill?"

Bill thought about that for a moment, drinking his tea, ...yes...a pint of Scotch, a pound of good Mexican weed, maybe a hot shoulder rub and a long shower. He shook his head, "Nothing right now Nikishi...some food...later."

Nikishi nodded, "Yes, of course," with that she scuttled out of the large room.

Bill turned to the tea tray, which hurt like a bitch and spotted a TV remote on the tray. He smiled; he often forgot how good Nikishi was. He picked up the remote and switched on the hanging TV in the corner. After a few moments of channel switching, he settled on sumo wrestling on ESPN 3 and lay back onto the pillow.


	21. The Risks of Plastic Surgery

**Chapter 21: **_The Risks of Plastic Surgery_

Another two to three hours passed of boring television and Nikishi bringing in a tray of hot soup and toast. Other than that from the time Bill awoke the day was uneventful. Well, until Beatrix showed up. She was let in by Nikishi whom was more than happy to see her and tell her of the good news.

During the past few days since the incident Beatrix had stopped by to perform numerous check ups on Bill and her stitching. She was proud of her handiwork and the mere fact that she had done a good enough job to ensure that Bill would live to kill another day.

Sandals padded softly against the oak flooring as she traveled down the hallway down to Bill's bedroom. She stopped in the doorway clad in a pair of loose fitting jeans, black t-shirt, and a zip-up black hoodie to match. Locks of layered blonde hair were set down to her shoulders, loose strands framing her face nicely. All in all she looked pretty if it weren't for the heavy bags under her eyes. Seeing Bill in such a condition over the past few days didn't help her sleep cycle. She had been...worried. Perhaps tonight she'd catch up on her sleep.

Bill had been dozing off and on throughout the day. Some mediocre spaghetti western was on the TV; he'd seen this one three times and had ended up falling asleep again.

At some point he'd forced himself to get up and attempt to take a shower. But he found after a few minutes he became far too woozy to continue and had been forced to return to bed. It, at the very least, made him feel a little better. That was until he'd caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror. After that, he'd been more than happy to return to bed. He was still overly cold...which he guessed was partially due to the fact he'd lost so much blood. Cocooning under the covers, he'd fallen asleep. After some time, he was awakened by Beatrix's voice.

Her expression was melancholy. "Hello Bill," she greeted in a quiet tone and took a step inside the bedroom. Bill remained huddled beneath the blankets. The house wasn't that cold since the heat had been put on due to the lack of warmth outside. "How are you feeling?"

He rolled over groggily, spotting Beatrix standing in the doorway, "Hello Kiddo," he smiled weakly, genuinely glad to see her. She looked beautiful but tired. "Oh...I'm feeling alright...I've certainly felt better." Bill wasn't going to milk this one like most men would...ok, well maybe he would a little bit. "A little on the woozy side," he admitted after a moment, pulling the covers tighter around his neck. He knew he must have looked pretty damn funny, cocooned into a ball, in the middle of a huge bed that could easily fit ten of him across. But, at the moment, he didn't care one bit. He eyed her for a moment with a warm gaze, fully aware of the care she had been providing. "Thank you."

Beatrix wove a dismissive hand at him. "You would have done the same for me." She paused, brows furrowing. "Wait, I take that back." A small smirk tugged at her lips but her eyes glowed with appreciation for the recognition of her work. A moment was taken to examine his condition. He still looked like something the cat dragged in but he was improving. Sauntering steps where than taken over to the bedside and pulled up a chair. She sat down, long legs crossing over the other and hands rested on her thighs. Bea knew that it was a personality flaw of all men that when they are sick or in this case had the shit beaten out of them, it was in their nature to want unconditional love and care. Beatrix had given enough care to that stitching to last a few months. But, motherly instincts kicked in and if Bill needed something she'd be obliged to it. All within reason. "Have you eaten anything today?"

Bill watched her with mixed intensity and gratitude. Of course he'd do the same for her...well maybe not precisely in the same manner. He let his head fall back down, "Yes...a few hours ago, I think." He couldn't really remember when it was actually...everything was still a little fuzzy. "Food doesn't sound all that great at the moment," he said stubbornly. "If you're heading by the bar though...I could go for some straight Scotch, or perhaps a White Russian." He knew that was in vain, but he thought he'd try anyways. The moment he was able to...he was heading straight for that bar. He gestured to the tea tray. "More tea I suppose..."

He gave Beatrix a sideways glance, "You haven't been sleeping."

An amused smirk tugged at her mouth. Those bags under her eyes spoke much. She had been worried...and well...Bill found that somewhat touching. "I'm fine Kiddo." An arm snaked out from under the covers and patted her on the knee, "Much thanks to you...and my stubborn will of course." He grinned, "I'm not going to go that easily...I assure you."

Beatrix canted her head down and stared at his hand. A coy smile played at her features. "I have no doubt. It would take something...extradionairy to bring you down." She idly rose to her feet, grabbed the empty tea glass, and walked off to retrieve his order.

Nikishi had already had a previous pot of water boiling so it didn't take long for Beatrix to make the tea. She added a teaspoon of sugar to give some type of zing. She was back in Bill's room within five minutes and set the steaming cup of tea on the end table. "It's no White Russian but at least it won't upset your stomach." She sat back down.

Bill frowned at the tea, but picked up the cup anyways. "Yeah well," he glanced at Beatrix over the rim, "At least I'd be numb while I got sick..."

"Anything else, master?" She flashed a tentative mixture of mischief and sarcasm.

After a moment of drinking he set down the cup, considering Beatrix's sarcastic question. Of course, there was quite a bit he could say to that he weighed the consequences.

"A little company would be nice," he said devoid of any further meaning. He gave her a look that was meant to be pitiful, he didn't pull that off very well and he knew it...but it was worth a try.

Beatrix laughed. She laughed not at him, well, maybe just a little because that face was so far from pitiful. A hand came up and brushed away a loose strand of hair from her face as the laughing settled. She pursed her lips. "Aw poor baby," she cooed in a lovingly mocking manner. "Don't worry I'll stay a little longer. It's not as though I have anything better to do."

Bill dropped the facade, aware how pathetically unpathetic he was. Some men were born with faces that could easily extract sympathy; Bill was not one of these men. This suited him perfectly fine, since he was in a field that rarely required sympathy. "I'm so glad that keeping me company ranks so high on your list of things to do," he smirked, settling his back against the headboard, tea in hand.

He sat there in contented silence for a few moments, eyes on the TV. "I suppose I underestimated Rita a bit," he confessed...far after the fact. "She was stupid but she wasn't lacking in gumption. I didn't think she'd actually do something this time...after years of threatening, I thought perhaps she was simply crying wolf again." He looked down into his tea cup, "I thought wrong," he took a long drink. Bill would never make confessions like this to anybody else. Beatrix would be the only one to hear such unthinkable things uttered by Bill...not even Budd was graced with such honesty.

Bill's gaze turned back to Beatrix, a typical mixed look of warm and cold. Even beneath the cuts and bruises, there was no mistaking that intense expression that somehow treaded between the sadistic and that of a man looking upon something he truly treasured. He held this look for perhaps a bit too long for normal conversation and then turned back to the tea cup in his hand.

Beatrix felt flattered. Not full out blushing but more internally. Bill was never one to confess when he was wrong even in his own presence. Maybe he had forgotten she was in the room but the look he gave her following the confession surely told her that he was well aware she was sitting there.

The smart ass personality she was lingering on dissipated. It wasn't time to be making wise crack jokes. Instead she offered a weary smile. Her hand nonchalantly reached across the gap and settled with affectionate comfort atop his own. Long white fingers aligned with his own darker set. "No one is perfect, Bill. We all make mistakes and underestimate situations. Its human nature and we're...human. We may be humans with one hell of a talent but...even super heroes with their super human powers have their moments of weakness." She knew using a comic book metaphor would improve the point she was trying to make. If there was a point or that she was only attempting to make him feel a little better about what happened.

As Beatrix knew, he was quite keen on comic books and Bill smiled at the metaphor as he looked down at their hands with blatant fondness. "How about super villains," he quipped. "Your right...of course," he admitted after listening to her, "I...just...despise weakness. It certainly adds character, but I can't say I'm very fond of failure." This of course, was already pretty damn obvious. Bill had always been such...as long as he could remember. There was no point in going back over this ground...Beatrix knew him well enough to know how he felt about failure, weakness and vulnerability. His very persona was built on much of that. He raised an eyebrow, which hurt somewhat, and looked back up at her, "We are all too human at times." Bill had made mistakes...many of them, he was well aware of that fact. He may be a bastard, but he was a self realized bastard. Of course he would eventually make the biggest mistake of his life, the one that would top all of the others. But, all in good time.

Normally this sort of...weak and confessional conversation would have bugged the hell out of Bill...he would have found an easy way to turn the tables in his favor. But with Beatrix...like many things...it was different. He gave her hand a little squeeze, bringing it up to his lips for a soft kiss in something of a possessive manner.

A passive smile curled across her lips. This kiss was well received but she wasn't a hundred percent on the possessive underlay. Like herself Bill was hard to read but sometimes the words in bold print were hard to pass by. She quietly took her hand back and set it to her thigh.

Blue hues came downcast. "Now we know you aren't invincible. You bleed just like everyone else. But, your blood may have a darker tint." She supplied a timid smirk. For some reason she had been overcome with a feeling of anxiety which could easily be due to the fact she was physically and emotionally drained. Beatrix needed something to lighten herself. "Maybe when you are back in tip top shape I'll have to start training you to make sure this doesn't happen again," a quiet mocking scold in her voice.

Bill laughed, setting his empty tea cup on the nightstand. "Well...we'll see about that Kiddo," he said in a mixture of sarcasm and truly felt confidence. Bill may have been physically bruised but his ego had obviously not been affected likewise. Then again, he knew as soon as he possibly could he was going to be up and training. He settled himself back down under the covers. "Now...I think you need to go and get some rest." Bill was back to a business tone of voice. "Nikishi will be here if I need anything and you look like you like haven't slept in three days...best you go and make up for it." He offered her a small smile, "The company was well appreciated..."

* * *

The following weeks were spent of on and off visits to Bill's. Each of the DiVAS spent their time helping and being supportive in Bill's recovery. This was their boss and they had to show respect. Or the real reason being if anything really happened to him than all the employees would be in deep shit. To put it in cryptic terms.

Out of the five Beatrix visited the most, next to Budd. Most of the time was spent with 'how are you', 'what have you been doing', and casual but playful bickering. Other than that Beatrix found her life rather boring in that small time period. Working for Bill was her 'life' and when it was put on hold it was dull. Not that she was going to outwardly complain. Bill had been 'injured' and he needed time to recover before he could get back in the game. Just like all of them.

Patience is a virtue. Fuck virtue. She had little to none of it. Most of the time.

Anyway, the end of the month had been coming to an end and Bea was keeping herself busy that week with household errands, clothes shopping which was a rare occurrence, and tidying the apartment. Training sessions were put into the vacant time slots.

It had been a full seventy two hours since she last visited Bill and for one reason or another adding to those hours was unacceptable. Bill wasn't turning into a controlling bastard, he could be a bastard but he didn't control Beatrix. She didn't feel that she was obligated to visit him as much as she was. She thought of it as friendly charity, or something along those lines.

She put on a slimming pair of blue jeans that had not seen the sight of blood and death, in planner terms they still appeared brand new. And a black loose t-shirt, sleeves rolled up into a tank top fashion and embroider on the front right hand corner in cursive were the words 'kill is love' painted in a light pink. She found the t-shirt on a sale rack and thought it was...cute. A pair of pink sandals toped off the outfit.

When she pulled into the circular drive way blue eyes spotted another vehicle in the drive way. Brows furrowed as she stepped out of the car and slammed the door. Bea took her visits to Bill at unusual times and it was odd to see anyone else there. Many of the DiVAS made an effort not to visit Bill at the same times. Especially Bea and Elle. Curiosity still peaked she began to the front door.

Bill hadn't spent so much damn time doing absolutely nothing as he had been the past few weeks. He was finding he had something of a hate/love relationship with a life of little activity. Of course, part of him was utterly thrilled to be so doted upon. Every day somebody always stopped by to check on his progress. Beatrix had been there the most, which only thrilled Bill even more. He knew he wasn't exactly pleasant company the entire time...but then again that was nothing new and his loyal employees let his often bristly attitude roll off of their shoulders. All in all it was turning into a tolerable recovery.

After a few weeks he was back up and moving around. He wasn't about to go jump any fences...but it was enough to do what he needed to do to get things moving for the DiVA's again. In the past few days, he'd begun some light training..Tai Chi mostly...stuff he did normally anyways. There was still a good amount of pain, but it was gradually subsiding and he was beginning to be able to look himself in the mirror again. When the pain became too bad, he'd drug himself up on whatever seemed appropriate and move on. But, the whole episode had certainly caused Bill to think twice about his vulnerability. And perhaps more mental scars had been formed than physical.

Thus far the day had been going well, that was until Elle showed up.

When Beatrix entered Bill's place, it was obvious that an argument was going on. A clash of titans so to speak. If anybody was second to Beatrix when it came to stirring up one hell of an argument with Bill, it was Elle Driver.

"Will you just calm down Elle." Bill's voice, smooth but irritated could be heard.

"NO! I will NOT just calm down Elle!" Elle yelled back. "I hope you fucking realize what an asshole you are!"

"I certainly do."

"Fuck you Bill!"

"Hrm...no...not right now..."

"Shut up! Augh...Jesus!"

Beatrix stopped in the middle of the hallway the second she heard the raised voices. She muttered a curse under her breath and took timid steps further down the oaken flooring. Elle was here. Goody. Actually, Beatrix was in no mood to get into a brawl with the other blonde. She was having a good day. Didn't wanna ruin it because of a bad seed.

She stopped her tracks to stand in the open door way. The light illuminated from the adjacent room to silhouette her figure angelically. Her expression remained mellow and collected, undaunted by the relenting argument. She craned her neck to the side to see past Elle, who's back was turned to her, and Bill was facing her. She offered a short lived smile. She than cleared her throat to gain attention "Looks like I dropped in at the wrong time. So, I'm just gonna drop back out." She pointed a hand to the front door behind her. "Nice to see you're up and about, Bill."

Elle spun around at the sound of Beatrix's voice, blue eye blazing, "Oh shit," She flung her hands up, "Well...isn't this just dandy!" Elle put her hands on her hips and struck a little pose.

Bill, who was leaning across the bar, hands splayed on the marble counter gave Beatrix an amused smirk. "Whoa, hold up there Kiddo," he held up a palm. "No need to run away, Elle and I were just wrapping up our civil disagreement."

Elle spun back to face Bill, "Civil disagreement? Are you joking?" Bill raised an eyebrow. Elle had better be damn grateful she'd caught him in a good mood and still recovering. She rarely spoke up so, but when she did often overstepped her bounds.

Elle huffed, "I find it so coincidental that you just showed up," she turned a long finger in Beatrix's direction,

"Elle and I were just discussing you Kiddo," Bill clarified.

"Oh yeah," Elle said with sass, "We were discussing you all right." hands back on hips, "Discussing the completely unfair amount of favoritism going on around here." She pursed her red lips, "Who always gets the best assignments? You" She pointed again, "Who always gets tons of fucking down time?' Point, "You? Who always gets new swords?" Point, "You?"

"Who always overreacts far too much," Bill quipped, pointing a dramatic finger at Elle, "You?"

"Shut up Bill! I'm being serious here." Elle retorted, "Ya know, I've been in this organization longer than you Bea. But you got to train with Pai Mei before me? You! I'm starting to get real sick of it." She turned on Bill, "You always told me you ran an equal ship...no favoritism."

"I did," Bill replied, "And I do."

"Bullshit!" Elle hissed back, hand slapping on the bar.

Bill had no reaction but a frown.

Beatrix stood there silently as fingers were pointed in every which direction. Blue hues a tad on the large side and pink lips were in a tight line. Mild amusement sparkled within. She had no idea why Elle choose to bring this up now of all times but she could handle it. She was going to remain calm and serious. Hopefully.

Bea held up her hands in defense. "Bill doesn't play favorites, Elle. It isn't in his character and you know it." Lie. "All fingers should be pointed at me because I have to admit I have grown fond of playing 'teacher's pet'." She flashed a knowing grin. Why she was standing up in Bill's favor was beyond her. She decided to stop taking his side even if she was on it. Arms crossed over her chest elegantly. "You're just jealous. And you've got every right to be." Blunt and utter fact.

There were a few long moments of silence after Beatrix's statements.

Bill stared at her, a well hidden look of shock on his face, hidden but not completely. Elle's draw dropped somewhat. Instead of flinging back a defense, Beatrix had simply pleaded guilty. It caught Elle completely off guard...her entire arsenal momentarily defused. Elle's strong jaw worked as she began to plan a new attack.

Bill ran his fingers along the edge of the bar and looking a little befuddled he went into the kitchen without a word.

Elle's hands came back onto her shapely hips. "You have a lot of nerve ya know." This coming from Elle Driver. "Telling me what I am and what I'm not." Of course, calling Elle jealous was like calling the sky blue...it wasn't all that difficult to figure out. Still, the willowy blonde refused to face reality. "I am simply pointing out the unfair practices in this organization," she said in a soft deadly tone. "And if you want to have all of the fingers pointed at you Bea," her eye widened, "Then I'm more than willing to keep pointing." She smirked, her mouth a vicious line, "I always hated teacher's pets."

Eyes had watched as Bill departed silently. A moment of puzzlement but it faded as she brought her attention to Elle. Hands picked up and faced open palms to the ceiling. "And I've always hated jealous bitchs. So we are even on that account."

Her expression remained as calm as it was before. Surprisingly so, even to herself, Beatrix allowed this facade to remain. She knew Elle hated her that had been proven many times before. She didn't need that point reinstated. She had finally come to terms with the cold fact. Hands dropped to her own finely shaped hips. Calm began to mix with a serious weaving. Her next set of words could change a lot. It may not have been her place but she couldn't pass it up. Beatrix Kiddo held no fear.

"If you find this organization so fucking unfair..." A heart beat. "Why don't you leave?"

Elle's blue eye widened to new proportions. "Why don't I leave?" She croaked and sauntered up to Beatrix, hips swishing angrily. "You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

In the kitchen there was the sound of inane whistling and then the loud whirr of a blender being turned on a full speed.

Elle glared at Beatrix in silence as the noise dominated the room. Every bone in her body wanted to hit this bitch across her pretty face and she probably would have...had they not been standing in Bill's living room.

The blender turned off. Elle seized her opportunity. "I am never leaving this organization Bea," she hissed in that same low voice, "So sorry to disappoint ya...Kiddo," she tilted her head to the side, "But...I aint goin' anywhere." Just like Elle to completely contradict herself within five minutes. Of course, she'd never leave just in pure spite of Beatrix. She could only imagine the to other blonde's glee at her resignation. "And besides, I owe it to Bill to stay." What she exactly owed to Bill was up for question but despite Elle's penchant for disobedience, there was no doubt she was intensely loyal to Bill. She pushed a red nail into Beatrix's black shirt, "Even if every fucking member of this organization left, including you...I would still..." she prodded the finger..."be here..."

Beatrix was happy with Elle's response for once. If for any reason the DiVAS choose to break up at least Elle would stay. Someone whom would remain entirely and devotional loyal to Bill in a time that would be horrific. Bea wavered on where her true loyalties stood. In the present time period she couldn't feel more devoted to Bill but she knew from undiscovered experience that devotion could easily fall given the right circumstances.

Blue eyes steadily peered down at the pointed finger. Slender brows narrowed. "I'd never expect you to leave," she reconfirmed slowly. "Actually.." Eyes came back to her blonde counter part. "I'm glad you wouldn't. Because.." Lips ceased and eyes glinted as if she wanted to say something meaningful but fell back inside. "Cause if you left I wouldn't have anyone to bitch around with." She flashed a mocking smirk.

Elle watched Beatrix closely...Elle was perhaps not as perceptive as Beatrix or Bill...but she caught the glint in her blonde counterpart's eye. "Hrm...yes.." she conceded with Beatrix's response, "I would miss that as well." She seemed fairly sincere with that conclusion.

Bill decided to make his reentrance at this point, a tall almost girly looking fruit shake in his hand. "Are you two ladies done or shall I leave you be for awhile longer?"

Elle pursed her lips, looking at Bill. "I'm done..." she stated, sounding a little like a ratting schoolgirl. "Bea and I were just discussing what it would be like to leave this organization." This was said obviously to irk Bill.

"Nobody is leaving," Bill stated matter of factly, a dark gloom coming over him like a sudden thunderstorm.

"Of course not Bill," Elle replied in a prissy tone, obviously pleased at Bill's reaction. "It was just a hypothetical discussion."

"I certainly hope so," Bill replied with an intense glare as he set his glass down.

Elle sneered, turning back to Beatrix. "See? Just one big happy family now aren't we?"

Beatrix held an overly enthusiastic smile. "Course we are." She always loved the idea that they were one big 'happy' family. She knew it was never a true statement but it was always fun to mock. She slowly turned her attention to Bill whom looked a little more disgruntled than when she first arrived. Had she said something wrong? Most likely. Obviously any talk of splitting up, even hypothetically was devastating to him. She'd keep that information tucked away for later reference.

It seemed appropriate to change the subject. "How are those stitches, Bill?" She piped up in a civil manner. For the past few weeks she had been tending to those stitches as if they were her child. Maternal instincts were hard to let go of once one grabbed on. By the end of the week she had plans on removing what hadn't fallen out already. But until than Bill's skin was added in the manners of healing with help from Beatrix's dandy handiwork.

Bill's frown softened a bit, knowing the care Beatrix had put into those stitches. He owed her a straight answer. "Very well indeed, much thanks to you Kiddo." He lifted the corner of his loose fitting shirt, revealing the long stitched up gash on his side. It looked a little nasty, but far less nasty than it had a few weeks ago.

Elle's eye widened...it was hard to read if it was out of elation or revolution...with her it was probably a mixture of both. Bill smirked, obviously happy with Elle's reaction. He didn't normally show skin off at random. "No doubt it will leave one hell of a scar," he shrugged, dropping the shirt corner, "...add it to my collection. Besides," he sat down on a bar stool, "it will be a good reminder." He left the nature of the "reminder" at that. Beatrix would know what he meant and that was enough.

Elle sneered, not to be outdone, "Hrm, that's nothin'...you should see the scar I have on my inner upper thigh..."

Bill raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps I shouldn't."

Elle grinned, a little wickedly, "Of course not..."

Beatrix held raised eyebrows at the given information. Scars could be fun to show off but some should be left hidden. She agreed with Bill on that one. As Bea took a moment to think she came to realize she didn't have too many 'cool' scars. A few small ones and the gunshot wound but that was tiny compared to the others. Was she feeling a wave of unsettled jealousy over this. Of course not. She knew in time she'd acquire battle wounds that would out do them all.

"Seeing everything is...well. I'm going to head out." It wasn't that she didn't want to remain in the pleasant company of Elle and Bill she did have things to do. What those things were she hadn't figured out yet. Her gaze fell on Bill. "I'll stop by tomorrow."

* * *

By the following week Bill was more than back to himself. He had already set up assignments for almost all of DiVAS to make up for the profits that they had lost during the temporary absence. It was surprising how many people wanted someone killed and would hire to have it done. As long as it brought in the money and kept life interesting no one complained.

Beatrix had been sent on a lone assignment to hit off a Spanish hardware store owner that had a rivalry with an opposing store. Stupid fit of rivalry and an easy kill. The store owner was an easy kill but the body guard proved to be difficult. A large man, bald, middle aged, he looked like one of the security guards on the Jerry Springer show. Either way he put up a fair fight leaving Beatrix to come home with a slash on her upperarm (best not to go into how she managed that) and bruises on her forearms. Nothing a band aid couldn't take care of. Since the fight took place in the hardware store Beatrix made use of her resources. She grabbed a screw driver and plunged it into 'Jerry Springers' temple.

It was nearing eight at night when Beatrix arrived home. Her first stop was the apartment where she showered, dressed, and tended to her wounds. The clock was striking eleven when the tall blonde pulled into the circular driveway of Bill's. She was psychically exhausted and wanted to collapse somewhere but she knew for a fact that Bill enjoyed seeing her after an assignment was completed. She stepped out of the car wearing a pair of camel colored corduroy jeans, a gold belt taut around her slimming waist, black tank top, and a black hoodie as the night brought a chill in the air.

For some bizarre reason Nikishi was out on the porch. The short but deadly looking Japanese woman was tending to the variety of plants, both potted and hanging around the large tiled area.

She looked up suddenly at Beatrix's arrival, a look of horror on her face. "Oh no, you shouldn't do-" A long single white digit extended and pressed on the doorbell.

But it was too late; Beatrix had already rang the doorbell. Nikishi cringed and scuttled behind a row of plants...which hid her fairly well...she was no coward, but she didn't want to see what was about to happen. She knew Bill had sent her out here for a reason...

It was a suspicious amount of time, a good two minutes, before the sound of a turning dead bolt on the inside of the door was heard. It was apparent that whoever was opening the door was not Bill, they seemed to have difficulty figuring out the sequence of locks. Finally, the door was opened.

Indeed, it was not Bill who answered the door but a tall blonde woman who looked to be perhaps in her early thirties. She was attractive in that 'I had to work very hard to look like this" kind of way. Fiery green eyes under thin arching brows stared across at Beatrix. The killer of it all was the woman was practically naked...her only source of clothing being a shirt that was most blatantly one of Bill's. She had managed to button up two buttons neither of them in the right button hole...which barely concealed her breasts and fell just below her hips. Her long legs crossed over one another elegantly as she leaned on the doorframe. She raised an arched eyebrow at Beatrix, her full lips pursing. She looked like she was going to say something, but instead she turned her head to speak into the entryway behind her...which was still concealed by the halfway open door. "Bill...honey...apparently you have a female caller..." she didn't sound mad, in fact she sounded almost complacent. She turned back to Beatrix, a finger on her lips, "Hrm...that was really bad timing dear..."

"Just a second!" Bill's voice called from some distance away. The sound of bare feet on the wooden floor and then Bill opened the door open the rest of the way. His hair was unruly and he was clad in those familiar black oriental pajama's...the top was unbuttoned but thankfully he'd had the decency to put his pants on.

The blonde gave him a sly smile, a hand reaching out to play with the edge of his shirt, more on her mind than simply answering the door. But Bill didn't take much notice, he'd frozen the instant he'd spotted Beatrix in the doorway. "Ah...," he said lamely, "...hello Kiddo."

Beatrix stood there mouth agape, blue eyes wide in shock. She had a tendency for bad timing but this topped it off. Her lips curved into an icy smirk of amusement and bafflement. She shook her head slowly still taking in what she was seeing. How could he? Well, he could. Wait, was Beatrix Kiddo feeling jealous? Never. Actually, maybe a tinge. It wasn't even jealousy it was more the situation. There was a half naked woman standing in the doorway and Bill was standing beside her. This woman wasn't even that pretty. Beatrix was far prettier and she didn't even have to work for her good looks. What bothered her more was that she knew Bill was fucking around with this woman not because he cared nor had any feelings for her but the simple fact that she was a slut. A good, quick fuck. Blue hues darted to Bill flashing daggers and her angelic facial features read; 'you've got to be kidding me'. "Hello Bill," she shot with no friendly tendencies. She made a motion to the half naked woman. "Who's your friend?"

Bill took in Beatri'x look. They had established a good vocabulary of non verbal communication. He knew she could have said quite a bit more in that moment...well, she still might...this was Beatrix after all. For some lame reason, Bill made a quick attempt to button up his shirt. The blonde woman gave him a funny look and crossed her arms across her ample chest. "This is Barbara...," he gestured to the woman at his side, "Barbara...this is Mary..aka Black Mamba...an employee of mine." Typical Bill...mixed lies and truths. Of course, he generally always had a good reason for that mixture.

Barbara stuck out her hand, a small half smile on her face, "Very nice to meet you Mary." Apparently she was adept enough to figure out that Beatrix was less than happy to see her. "Didn't Bill tell you about me?" She stuck out a little pouty lip, looking at Bill, "You didn't tell Mary about me?"

"No...no I didn't," Bill said with a heavy voice, brow furrowed.

"Bastard!" She slapped him playfully, which Bill had no response to. Barbara turned back to Beatrix, "Well Mary...since Bill neglected to tell you about me. Bill and I go way back..." she waved a hand listlessly...'way back' was probably a good three years. "He told me what he did," she crinkled her button nose, "...kinda icky...killing people and all." She shrugged, "But I thought, oh what the hell!" She smiled at Beatrix with an annoying peppy smile. "I once was with this guy from the Hell's Angels..you know them? The biker guys? So yeah...anyways...I thought an assassin would be a step up ya know! Kinda cool!" Another annoying peppy smile and shoulder shrug. It was obvious this woman liked the sound of her own voice.

Bill just stood there, looking across the threshold of the door at Beatrix.

"Anyways," Barbara's voice dropped into a silky tone as she draped herself across Bill's shoulder, "...I've found that killers are far better in bed..." She gave Beatrix a little wink.

Beatrix's mouth went into a wide smirk of amusement and disgust. She let out a small laugh. This Barbara put the 'dumb' in dumb blonde. It was a disgrace but Beatrix was able to see past those blonde roots to see that Barbara wasn't completely dense. She knew what she was doing, to a point. Bill always had his little secrets and she hated little secrets. Secrets that didn't seem to mean much in the beginning but once they were found out they had deadly consequences. Not that she didn't have her own secrets but certain bits could dig further under the skin than others.

She tilted her head to the side, blonde layered locks falling against the side of her face. Pink lips tightened together in a half smirk and slender brows rose. "They are?" She questioned in an overly curious tone. Blue eyes darted to Bill. "I'll have to try it some time."

Barbara laughed, missing the point and finding Beatrix's comment highly funny. "Oh, you really should dear...it's worth the risk!" She laughed again, a little giggly this time. What exactly 'the risk' was here was up for question.

Bill pursed his lips, reduced to an 'it' for the moment. He sneered at Beatrix. Ok, so she was angry...understandable...but he wasn't about to call himself completely guilty here. Fine, he'd play this little game. "Well Barbara, you do realize that Mary here is a killer as well..." he began conversationally.

"Oh! That's right!" Barbara looked at Beatrix with newfound interest. "That's...so exotic! Sometimes...ya know, when I'm thinking...I think to myself that 'hey you know Barbara you could be a killer'" She grinned at Beatrix. "But...then I'm like...'oh no Barbara you hate blood, it makes you faint...remember your fifteenth birthday'" She dropped her bizarre first person speech, "I broke my nose...," she pointed at her button nose, "Thank God for nose jobs!"

For the first time in this conversation Bill looked truly annoyed. Some women were good at just one thing and talking was not Barbara's specialty. It sounded misogynistic, but it was often true. "Oh, but your so pretty Mary!" Barbara continued to pour on the bullshit flattery to Beatrix, "You should really be...I dunno...a lifeguard or something! Don't you think she's pretty Bill?"

"Oh yes..." Bill replied before he could really think.

Barbara raised an eyebrow at him, her mood swinging, "Well...she isn't THAT pretty...Jesus Bill. Maybe you'd prefer she come inside and I leave..."

Bill opened his mouth, and then shut it. Damnit.

Beatrix couldn't help but raise a brow at Bill as well. So he wanted to play. She had been fiddling but she was raring to play. It could have a plus one being it would help mask her evident anger. Blue eyes settled on Barbara and looked her over in speculation. Taking in her 'paided for' figure. She put on a thoughtful smile that was clearly fake to the inexperienced eye. "This," she pointed a single white finger to her own nose. "Is real." She decided to elaborate. "This," a motion to her back side. "Is real."

"And these.." hands came up to cup her own breasts showing no shame in doing so. She tilted her head down to stare at her own cleavage, brows furrowed in disappointment. "Aren't real." Her gaze slowly leveled to Barbara. "Well, not precisely. Gettin' hit in the chest so many times has decreased my bust size. Least that's what I've come to calculate."

She made a motion at Barabara's own chest. "Could you spare your plastic surgeon's number? I've been thinking about getting one. If their fake you can't feel it when some asshole slashes it with a knife." Beatrix hated talking about 'girl' things but her only reason for doing so was to annoy the hell out of Bill. He hated 'girl talk'.

Bill watched with an expression of mixed horror and fascination as Beatrix made a very blatant assessment of her 'real' anatomy. He hadn't known that part about the shirking cleavage...hrm, weird...

Barbara's jaw dropped in disbelief at what this woman had just said to her. "Oh...my god...oh no...you didn't just say that to me...oh my god..." Her hand flapped at her side in frustration like a dead fish.

Bill raised an eyebrow. So...Beatrix had found the self destruct button and had gleefully pushed it. She'd honed in on it quicker than he had thought. Personally, he didn't really give a shit if they were real or not. But, Beatrix was trying to annoy him, he could tell...it was working, but the effect seemed to be worse on Barbara. "You're really rude!" Barbara said, a hand on her hip. "I don't care if you kill people or not...you're a real rude bitch."

Bill hid a smirk under his hand. Oh fuck.

"Do you think your so much a better woman than I just because you can't afford to look this good."

Bill's hand went up to his forehead. He hated this sort of bitch banter. "Barbara..." he began quietly, "...I don't think that's what...Mary meant." If anybody could...afford such niceties surely Beatrix could...if she wanted.

"Oh no, that's exactly what she meant!" Barbara tilted her head to the side in a very Elle-ish gesture. "Didn't you Mary? Ya know," she flapped her arms, "I was having a real nice evening...but now...well, it's just all gone to hell." She turned on Bill again, "If I were you Bill, I'd really start questioning the type of people you employ."

Bill frowned, "I'll keep that in mind...thank you for the expert advice."

Barbara huffed a little, "Asshole!" She spun on her heel and sauntered down the hallway to disappear into Bill's bedroom.

"Wonderful," Bill threw his own arms up. Why did Beatrix always seem to have this effect on situations?

She had born talent for it.

"Indeed." She craned her neck to see past Bill to Barbara whom was hustling down the hall in a frantic rage. Lips formed in a weary line. "I really did want that phone number," she muttered half to herself and half to Bill. Honestly, she didn't say those things to mock or be rude. It had been spoken as civil girl-to-girl conversation. Something Beatrix was deprived of but did not miss. Perhaps if Barbara had been a more intellectual person she would have figured out Beatrix's genuine intentions. But, sadly she was not... This usually signified an already defensive person, who despite looking good did not feel so underneath their own skin. Sad, but often true.

She slowly and almost sadistically turned back to the man before her. She was far from done pushing buttons. "Don't mind my temporary intrusion. I just stopped by to tell you all is...well." Last word spat with venom. "Feel free to go back to fucking. I won't keep you any longer."

Bill folded his arms, glaring at Beatrix. He knew she hadn't completely intended to create the current disturbance...but that didn't mean he wasn't angry. She had this natural knack to do such things...often against her own will. It just seemed to happen at the most inopportune times. He shook his head, "You can tell me what you really meant Kiddo, I think my fucking is through for the night..." As if on cue, Barbara came pushing by him, this time clad in a pair of tight white pants and a baby blue crop top.

"Call me," she hissed. She didn't even glance at Beatrix as she swished past her, across the patio and out onto the driveway.

After a moment, Nikishi poked her head in the doorway. "Can I leave now Bill?"

Bill frowned, "Yes, of course Nikishi." Nikishi nodded gratefully and disappeared behind the patio.

Bill turned his hard gaze back on Beatrix. He had had no intention of making Beatrix jealous. Bill played mind games, but those sorts of games were usually below him. He honestly didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing...or..what he had been doing he reminded himself with a deeper frown. So, Beatrix and he had messed around a little...and so they had made a "verbal" challenge...that really didn't constitute as a means for retaining complete fidelity in his book. And he need not remind Beatrix about Jeff.

He straightened his silk shirt, as if to appear more "businesslike," which was rather ridiculous given the former situation. "I'm assuming you came to tell me about how the assignment went."

Beatrix was just as angry at Bill as he was at her. And that anger had yet to settle even with the change of subject. She wasn't about to let this incident be swept under the rug. But, she'd answer his question for the hell of getting it out of the way. "You assume correctly," Beatrix reinstated with a cool undertone. Blue eyes remained on him. "Both shop keeper and 'Jerry Springer' are good and dead." She ignored his risen eyebrow of question. She wasn't about to allow him the pleasure of getting gory details and left it at that.

She was most interested in getting back on the subject at hand. Which she had every intention of doing. Even if it meant unneeded bickering and hostile tendencies. Pink shaded lips formed into a tight line and arms came to cross over her chest. "If you do call Barbara back," she inclined slowly. "Could you get that phone number for me?"

Of course, he knew she simply couldn't walk away from the subject at hand, he should have expected no less. Letting go was not exactly one of Beatrix's character traits. Bill narrowed his eyes and closing the gap between himself and Beatrix he leaned in menacingly, "No..." This was said for a number of reasons...one, he didn't have any intention of calling Barbara anytime soon, two...and the best of all...to irk the hell of out Beatrix. If she wasn't going to comply with his request to fill him in on the mission then he sure as hell was not going to indulge her with a promise to get some fucking phone number from a woman he saw once every six months or so.

"I'm not your personal rolodex Kiddo," he said, "If you want the number so badly, you can call her yourself," he tilted his head sarcastically; "I'd be more than willing to give you that information." Of course, he didn't really give a shit either way...this was all just to a rise out of her. Beatrix had the opportunity to turn this conversation straight, but she'd chosen not to...then so be it.

She kept her face lingering close to his. Flames between the two let off an appropriate amount of body heat from one to the other. Beatrix shrugged her shoulders in a decisive manner. "I'd love the phone number. I can only imagine how well that would go down." She mused to herself quietly.

Though they both were well aware that Beatrix would never call. It wasn't something she'd do. Calling up random strangers to get a phone number for plastic surgery. Actually, she had been lying about wanting a boob job to begin with. She was perfectly happy with the size but she did believe that over the past few years she had reduced. Either way she never had intentions of fixing up her body with the help of medical 'wonders'.

Bill smirked...goddamn she was insufferable. "Very well." He turned and went inside the house. A few moments later he returned with a small piece of paper in his hand. Snatching Beatrix's wrist he stuffed the wad of paper in her palm. "Of course you're never going to call, but if you wish so much to be appeased, there you have it." He doubted the only light of day that piece of paper was going to see was the bottom of washing machine filter. Beatrix Kiddo even considering plastic surgery was ridiculous as him wanting to get hair plugs.

"Now, are you happy?" He said with exasperation. Ridiculous question really...

Ridiculous or not she answered. "Ecstatic." She jerked her wrist away and proceeded to stuff the wad of paper into her pant's pocket. She probably would never look at that piece of paper and if she did it would not be for the manner in which it was intended.

Silence dominated the area but not for long as Beatrix tilted her chin down. She had trouble letting things go. It couldn't necessarily be called holding a grudge but it was close. "Did you have fun tonight?" An innocent question directed to the devil.

Bill gave Beatrix an incredulous look, "Of course I did," the devil replied. He wasn't about to even attempt a lie at a question that had such an obvious answer. "I am a man am I not?" And likewise, he wasn't about to make excuses for the entire male species. "Sex, cars, money and violence...what else is there?" He quipped, giving her a well meaning smirk.

He closed the tension filled distance between the two of them, "Look Kiddo," he said in a far more sincere tone of voice, a hand coming up under her chin. Touching her right now was a risk, she was obviously angry, for all he knew she just might lash out at him, but he was willing to take that risk. "I understand why your angry, believe me...but I had no intention to do so," he smiled, "Well..maybe I did a few minutes ago...but not originally. Despise me if you want, but I don't think I was in the wrong." He fell silent, not wanting to go any further if she was unwilling to listen.

"I beg to differ," she replied coolly. Beatrix wasn't quite as comfortable with his hand under her chin. Usually it was a welcome gesture but not this evening. She tilted her chin up and slid from beneath his hand in a smooth maneuver.

Eyes burned into him. "If I recall correctly there was a similar situation but the roles were switched around." She held no pity in bringing up Jeff. The situation was different but it held the same wave of emotion; jealousy.

Bill raised his eyebrows, "I never said you shouldn't be jealous. I was simply attempting to explain myself." He raised a finger, "Rephrase; I had no intention of making you jealous, but I'm not going to tell you what to feel."

"Well, I can't say I'm gonna over react and kill the bitch but..." Lips formed into a tight line and her tone lowered. "What really gets under my skin is that you have the nerve to go fucking around with some cheap class whore when you had so much fucking trouble when I went off and fucked with Jeff." She tilted her chin down and gave a small shake of disgust. "You have so much trouble with the mere thought of other men touching me why shouldn't I feel the same when women touch you?" A slender brow raised in question.

He knew she had brought up a valid point with Jeff. He gave her a dark look, "You know what happened to Jeff had absolutely nothing to do with jealousy." Of course, that didn't mean he didn't enjoy watching the fucker bleed out of jealous spite. "Whatever Jeff was doing with you was your business...what was my business was that he was a traitor to my organization." Partial truth.

Bill shrugged, "I'm not sleeping with you, so in my mind I'm not...cheating on you, again...no crime on my part. You have to separate acts of infidelity from feelings of jealousy. Sure, I was angry about Jeff...but I would have stepped away and let whatever happen that was going to happen between you two...I already had, then of course...he fucked that up. My point being, jealousy aside...I was willing to let you do whatever you wanted." His voice dropped to a bare emotional tone, "You don't think that wasn't hard for me?" He fixed her with an equally agonized look.

"Bullshit." Her face leaned back into his. "You'd never let me go." Words stated bluntly and dripping with cold truth. She held no sympathy towards his confession of emotions and feelings. She knew that what he said had partial truth but she knew Bill well enough to pick out facts from lies on rare occasions. Most of the time Bill read like a banned misprinted book.

"Seeing me with Jeff tore you apart because I'm 'your gal'. If I ever took another man seriously you sure as hell wouldn't take lightly to it. I've seen it too many times." She threw her hands up for dramatic effect. "Hell, if you ever let me even look at some guy without your blood starting to simmer. That...that would be a miracle of trust, Bill."

Bill frowned, a well practiced poker face. She'd called him on it...and that really pissed him off. Nobody ever called him on anything...if they even got to the point of figuring it out, they didn't say anything. But not Beatrix...oh no...she was an anomaly.

"Alright, Kiddo..." he said slowly, voice cool again. He took a step back from her responsively. "Since you appear to know what cards I'm holding...here's the whole fucking hand." He pointed a finger, "I'm a jealous bastard yes...a jealous murdering bastard..most definitely. I loathed the thought of you fucking around with Jeff...because one...he wasn't even close to be being worthy of you...two he wasn't me. I did not intend to kill him out of jealousy, as you know...but I certainly enjoyed watching him die out of jealousy. Yes, you have every right to be jealous...just as much as I do. Yes, Barbara is a whore..yes I would much prefer to sleep with somebody who means something to me, but I wasn't in a picky mood. And, no, I suppose I would never let you go. I can't...it's too late for that. Your stuck with me if you like it or not...the only way you are going to get rid of me is telling me right now that you have no desire to do anything with me...ever again. This is it...the point of no return, you tell me now...and I'll turn my back and go back to being only your boss, no questions asked. I am not going to control you. Absolute truth," he fixed her with an intense stare, "But if you don't make that decision than you'd better damn well get used to me...the jealous murdering bastard that I am. And be damn sure of that decision Kiddo, because you will find me harder to get rid of than any man you have ever fucking met."

Decisions, decisions, he always left her with the final decision. It irked her but deep down she was glad. Bitterly glad that he spilled the blood. Told her everything. Set the cards out, gave her a path, a decision, and right here and now she had to make it. No more beating around the fucking bush. If they wanted to get serious about anything it had to be now or anything remotely spark worthy would go out.

Beatrix returned his intense stare, mixed with whirling thoughts of pros and cons. Some decisions came to you on the spot and you knew that was the right one. Some took longer and required a heavier thought process. This decision ran in the middle. Perhaps if she took the longer, heavier thought process future events would have been null and void but Beatirx Kiddo acted on instinct. Gut feelings and the simple idea that things worked out for a reason. She was also quit spontaneous; she enjoyed creating a scene whether it be in heated battle or heated conversations.

Choice made. Lids blinked over stunning blue eyes finalizing her decision. She took a steady step forward to fill the gap once more. Hands snaked up to affectionately, no hostile tendencies involved, to cup his face, leaned her head to his, and placed soft lips to his. Short lived but burning with passion. Beatrix casually pulled away, her forehead resting to the side of his. "Fuck, you're a surly bastard. I don't know how I manage to get past that to realize you aren't a complete asshole."

Bill smiled under her kiss, a genuine smile...but one that he had had to fight for. "Surly bastard..." he repeated with relish, "I like it..." He rested against her forehead, "I don't know how you get past it either," he admitted. "But, I am damn glad you do." Generally, Bill tended to bring out the bad side in most people...it was just the effect he had. He knew he was often intolerable at times...well most of the time, but somehow...Beatrix was able to see past all of that. It was a good thing too, because he wasn't about to change anytime soon. Of course, Beatrix wasn't exactly Miss Congeniality herself all of the time either.

Bill blinked, the reality of the whole thing setting in. Beatrix had made her choice. There would be repercussions because of this choice...he already knew that..then again, he had no idea how immense they would actually be.

He pulled away from her a bit, looking at her face with true fondness. Without warning, he pulled her in a little roughly by the sides of her face and kissed her like...well how one would certainly not kiss their employee that's for damn sure. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd done it...no scratch that, he'd known exactly why he'd done it, but he'd always been careful to let Beatrix initiate things...yet he felt compelled to break the trend at this time.

After a moment, he pulled away...a silly, almost boyish expression on his face...and that was rare for Bill. "Ah...ha..." he breathed.

That was different, unexpected to say the least but not unenjoyed. She slowly let her hands come up and settle against his own which were still nestled against her face. Lips parted a few inches as if holding onto the kiss that passed and she was now parted from. Coming back together blue eyes dropped downcast.

"Trying to be the dominate one now are we?" She noted quietly. It didn't bother her in the least. Actually she was thankful Bill decided to take an upper hand on the situation. As there were few things Beatrix let anyone control and when she did they were very picky circumstances. A smile tugged at the sides of her face. A true smile one that was not stained with lies and false accusations.

"Dominate is my middle name," he joked, "No wait...that's bastard, well...either way..." he trailed off returning her smile, thumbs caressing her face. He considered her question...there was quite a bit packed into that rather short question.

"So," she began in a luke warm temperature. "Is it safe to say that neither of us will go fucking around unless it is with one another?" Brow rose.

Bill was still reeling a bit. He'd kissed a hell of a lot of women...even one's he'd admit to caring somewhat for...but every time he kissed Beatrix it was always like the first time. And nothing felt like the first time to Bill nowadays...

He gave her a small nod, "I suppose that is safe to say...no," he shook his head, "...I don't suppose...I know." He seemed pretty damn sure on that point. Bill knew he'd never find another woman like Beatrix, even if he wanted to. This was it, the pinnacle. When given such an opportunity, how could he stray? He brought his full attention back on her, looking amused, "You have exclusive rights Kiddo." He took a reluctant step back and began turning in a slow circle as if on show, "I'm not young, I'm not pretty, I've never been nice..ah, but you already know that, I don't have great biceps..well not anymore at least, I don't have a cute little ass like Jeff did, I tend to snore, I steal covers and...well...that's just the sticker features." He gave he a sly smile over his shoulder, "But, it's all your's."

She laughed, full heartedly this time around because she truly was happy with her decision. Beatrix took two sauntering steps over to him, wrapped her arms around his back, and leaned her chin on his shoulder from behind. "You snore 'and' steal the covers? That is going to be a problem because I happen to be a very light sleeper," she inquired in an all out playful tone.

Bill was relieved she found all of that funny. He sure as hell didn't feel insecure about himself (generally the exact opposite) but he did want to be up front with her. Yes, he was often known as a liar but he had no intention of misleading her or giving her some false idea of whom he was. Of course, she already knew that. He smiled over his shoulder, hands grasping her wrapped arms. "Well then, you aren't gunna be getting much sleep around me Kiddo," he chuckled, a little suggestively.

Beatrix was never one to care about looks perhaps because she was born with such good ones but either way the fact that Bill was older, not the most attractive man in the world wasn't a dilemma. Bea had a trait that few even thought to dig up. She looked beyond the outside and focused on the inside. The inside was what counted. And Bill had one hell of an inside. "If we are peeling off stickers, so to speak," her eyes on him with fondness that was no longer concealed. "Than you'll be enthralled to know that I hog the bathroom, drink from the milk carton, and I tend to use the floor as a laundry basket."

"Oh my lord," he cringed at her confession. "The hogging the bathroom I can handle...but the other two," he groaned dramatically, "I guess I'm just going to have to deal with it aren't I?" Beatrix, like himself was not the type of person to change her habits. "You really drink out of milk carton? Don't you know that spreads d-" he caught himself, giving her a fond smile, "Hrm, one thing at a time I suppose."

Bill looked up, realizing that they were still standing in the doorway. He pivoted so that now he was facing Beatrix, hands still on her arms, "I think it's a little late to be cohering in doorways...," his voice dropped, forehead resting against hers, "But...it's still early to be doing such inside..."

"Well," she began, blue eyes locked into his. "That does not leave us with many options." The makings of a frown were coming over her features. Further steps from here usually lead to going inside and fucking till sunrise but this wasn't a usual relationship. That step was out of the question. Going home was another alternative but Beatrix didn't want to depart. Her gaze broke from him and stared downcast as silence took over. For unknown reasons she felt the sudden need for unconditional love and support. That was easily supplied by being close to him. And she didn't want to loose that feeling. Like numerous times before moments of true bliss were few and far between so when they acquired it was best to hold on, because anything could break it with a pin drop.

"Would you mind if I spent the night?" She finally asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course I don't mind," Bill gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. He realized that perhaps the way he had worded things a moment ago, seemed to give her little choice in the matter. That hadn't been the intention. "Whatever you want Kiddo. I'm game." She wasn't about to jump in bed with him, he could tell...which was perfectly fine...he was getting far too old to be sleeping with two different women in one night. It was an amusing thought though...in that sort of "won't ever happen again Bill, so don't even bother dwelling on it" kind of way.

He put a shoulder around her shoulders. As they went inside, he began rambling off ideas in a teasing tone, "I have more then enough cheesy kung fu movies to watch, or you can listen to me tell you more boring stories about myself, or..you can tell me more about your mother...joking, joking. Hrm, there's still a bunch of that sterile popcorn left, but no wine for you..."

During the course of the night Beatrix came to the conclusion that she was overly exhausted. So, watching a movie was out as well as snacking on stall popcorn which was a little less than appetizing. In the end the two killers were happily content with 'foreplay' in the bedroom. Keep in mind, their idea of foreplay involved jokes and civil bickering. No psychical contact involved. That neither would have minded but Beatrix knew that once started she wouldn't be able to stop and that could ruin too much potential in numerous areas.

She eventually slipped into one of Bill's t-shirts that he refused to never wear again and nestled beneath the covers of his bed. She would have wandered back to the spare room but she was too comfortable and admitted this with no conflict to the idea. She was on her side, facing him, hands folded together under her cheek on top of the pillow, and lids weighting heavily over blue hues.

"I'd love to continue this intellectual conversation but I'm afraid I'd fall asleep in mid-sentence," Bea began after Bill finished a relative point to a subject that required too much thinking for her weary mind. A small smile tugged at her face. "I can't say I forgive you for earlier tonight but...this is 'almost' making up for it."

Bill had to admit it had been a very good night. It was rather ironic actually. He ended up enjoying himself far more with Beatrix than he had with Barbara...even though he didn't even lay a hand on her the entire time. Not that he sure as hell didn't want to...but there was something to be said about actually spending time talking with a person vs...well spending time on top of a person. And Bill loved to talk/bicker just about more than anything else...and Beatrix was a willing participant until she got too tired of course.

Not only that, he also found a willing recipient for all of his unwanted t-shirts. Of course, he'd slowly doll them out one at a time.

Bill smiled at her, his own elbow propping him up, "Hrm...well...almost forgiven it's too shabby...I'll take what I can."

There were a few more minutes of groggy banter, but Beatrix was pretty much checked out at that point. Rolling over, Bill switched off the bedside lamp and instantly fell asleep.


	22. The Sadomasochistic Fox

The next morning Bill awoke, not by his own fruition which was almost always the case, but by the doorbell ringing. Not only that but it was far later in the morning than he was used to getting up. Far from a typical morning for him. Rolling over, he caught sight of Beatrix who was still sound asleep, or at least appeared so. Bill rubbed his face, "Augh...shit...." his groggy mind attempted to catch up with the current situation. Slowly, everything fell into place.

The doorbell rang again.

With a grumble, Bill started getting up but then suddenly he heard the door being opened. Nikishi's voice could be heard. He froze.

"Hello..yes..Bill is home, come in please."

Fuck. Apparently Nikishi had already let herself in. With newfound incentive Bill threw himself out of bed and scrambled out of the room. He threw a glance Beatrix's way before he left....maybe she just would stay put....

Standing in the hallway were two oriental figures. One was the familiar O-Ren Ishii and beside her stood a man of Japanese decent. He came a few inches shorter than the tall half breed, he wore a black business suit with a light blue stripped tie, the man had a buzz cut, and held a firm expression.

O-Ren was chatting away contently to Nikishi as the man at her side remained quiet and speculative. The second foot steps could be heard O-Ren ended her conversation and turned to the adjacent hallway. She was clad in a pair of black leather pants and a white tank top with a turtleneck fashion. A wide smile crossed her graceful features. "Bill!" She exclaimed rather happy to see the older gentlemen. O-Ren had been away on various self-employed assignments for the past few months. She knew Bill wouldn't mind, he never did. She was a very independent person but she always remained true to her 'father' figure.

In a matter of seconds, Bill completely switched gears. Not very many people could pull this off...not to mention do it wearing silk pajamas, standing barefoot in the hallway....but Bill was just cool like that. He embraced O-Ren with true affection. He cared very much for the Chinese/Japanese half-breed...she was one of his greatest protégés and allowed her a wide amount of leverage because of this. Bill knew he could trust O-Ren to the very end...she was as steadfast and collected as they come and she rarely disappointed.

Receiving a friendly embrace from Bill she stood back and made a motion to the Japanese man, whom appeared out of place. "Bill, this is Boss Rankiku. He and I have had connections in the past and I do owe him a few favors." It was ordinary for O-Ren to go straight to business before small talk. She had every intention on catching up with Bill but she wanted to get things out of the way. "He needs a few select people hit off and I had hopes you wouldn't mind letting him 'borrow' one of the DiVAS." She put long elegant fingers to her chest. "I would do it but Rankiku is not fond of my style." She made a face at this.

Stepping away from O-Ren, Bill addressed the shorter Japanese man with respect and true businessman mannerisms. Bill was extremely familiar with Japanese protocol. Giving Boss Rankiku a short bow, he then shook the man's hand. "Boss Rankiku, an honor to meet you," he broke into Japanese...well, just because he could. Bill immediately could tell the man was yakuza....big money and all business. A dangerous but highly profitable type of ally.

Bill listened to O-Ren, eyebrow raised. Didn't like her style? Interesting....He nodded at Rankiku, "Of course, Boss Rankiku....I'm always more than happy to help out an associate of O-Ren's." He offered a slight smile, "I'm sure one of those in my employ will suit you." He gestured towards the living room, "Perhaps we can sit down and discuss this further.." If Bill felt an anxiety over the possible awkward situation, he didn't show it. O-Ren smiled graciously to Bill as she followed into the living room. Boss Rankiku remained silent the entire time from entering to sitting in the chair opposite the man in the pajamas. If Boss Rankiku was dissatisfied by this he did not show it but kept a steady and hard expression.

"Well," O-Ren began as she took a seat beside her associate. Her demeanor was calming and hinted to sparks of satisfaction. "I reviewed the assignment and by my own calculations I believe I have the perfect DiVA for the task. Of course, with your approval and opinion. I had my eyes set on---Beatrix?"

At this precise moment the tall blonde was crossing through the hallway. She had recently awoken to find Bill wasn't in bed beside her. This was a major disappointment and only became a catalyst to her growing sour mood. Upon waking she went to the bathroom to wash-up and then to dress. Her clothes were in the other room which left her no choice but to leave Bill's bedroom in that classic t-shirt, which luckily ran down to mid-thigh length.

Blue eyes shot up in alarm and peered down the hallway to the living room. Her expression was a mixture of oh shit and fuck. Both curses were appropriate. Beatrix quickly changed her facade. "O-Ren...what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. What are you doing here, Bea?" The half-breed retorted coolly and loud enough to carry the distance between them.

"I work here."

"So do I."

A frown settled over Beatrix's features. "I knew that."

O-Ren appeared to have a very wide grin on her face. Her soft brown eyes sparkling as if she had struck gold. "Since you are here," O-Ren started. "I believe Bill and I were in the midst of discussing an assignment we wish to send you on."

Bill retained his well practiced, hard as stone poker face. Of course, underneath that he was cursing in the name of embarrassment and incredibly bad timing. His gaze flicked to Beatrix who looked like a very underdressed deer in headlights, then back to O-Ren...who looked more than just mildly amused by this. He nonchalantly, leaned back on the couch, clearing his throat. "Well, since Beatrix appears coincidentally to be here at the moment...why don't we ask her herself?" He flashed a wide smile. "Perhaps...when she is more properly attired of course." He nodded at Beatrix, funny coming from a man currently wearing silk pajamas.

Beatrix remained in her awkward position for a few more moments. Blue eyes boring into O-Ren's brown in nonverbal confrontation. In time she turned on her heels and crossed over to the other room to dress. She would have said the same to Bill but she knew to keep comments at bay in the presence of a client. But if the temptation was too much it was easy to be drawn in. This temptation wasn't as strong.

"In the meantime," he turned his attention back to O-Ren and Boss Rankiku, "Why don't you tell me a little more about what you have in mind for this assignment?" He asked in a voice as cool and calm as ice water. He knew O-Ren was just eating this up....Rankiku was hard to read, even for Bill. He could only hope that the Japanese man didn't find any of this oh-so-American situation humor too offensive. But Bill, no matter how rattled he was, would never show it....at least, that was the idea.

"Rankiku tells me that the man we will be dealing with is of Japanese heritage born in America. He keeps to the traditional ways of the samurai but is none for adding rather provocative and bizarre twists to his torture and fighting tactics," O-Ren explained. She kept calm but she was brimming with sadistic inner thoughts.

"I was thinking of Elle as first choice but putting pros and cons together I believe Beatrix would suit the job better."

Bill raised an eyebrow, leaning forward slightly, "Provocative and bizarre twists?" Ok...that sounded strange right off the bat. "Is the man some sort of sadist?" This wouldn't be the first time they had had to deal with such types. The world never ceased to nurture the most twisted of individuals. (This coming from Bill) Beatrix had already had a few bad experiences on assignments...and his personal interest had deepened somewhat more since then.

"So," he sat back again, fingers steepled, "we are talking about a traditional samurai warrior who isn't exactly following the methods of the traditional samurai." Bill found the contradiction interesting at least. "O-Ren would you mind telling me why you think Beatrix is better suited than Elle for this assignment." Was Bill testing her? Or was he genially interested? Hard to tell. He gave a small nod to Boss Rankiku, "Boss Rankiku, is it appropriate to ask what this man has done to offend you? It may help." There was always a causal probing in Bill's questions that somehow wavered between his own personal interests and complex mind games designed for some purpose or another.

Boss Rankiku finally spoke up. His voice was chiseled but held defining dignity. He spoke in Japanese which was preferred from his choppy English. "This man; Karn Trank, has taken many of my best clients and has used them for his own speculation and...entertainment."

O-Ren sat there, arms crossed over her chest, her eyes studying Bill cautiously. "Trask has preformed sacrificial rituals on humans, disembowelments, and other obscenities," she explained slowly. The idea of these means of torture did not make the woman cringe but she held partial empathy.

"I have lost numerous clients because of this man and I want him finished."

"As you can see," O-Ren unfolded her arms to let hands fold in her lap. "Elle would not be appropriate to deal with Trask. She is sadistic in her own means and putting two and two together could be messy. Beatrix can be just as much as sadist but she adds logic."

Bill's expression made a subtle shift to a frown. "Ah, I see." So, things made a little more sense now.

"Boss Rankiku," Bill addressed the Japanese man in his own foreign tongue, "Your anger is understandable. I will see to it that this man...Karn Trask is eliminated. Consider it done." He didn't say anything about Beatrix yet. Bill vividly remembered when he had volunteered her against her own will for an assignment...one that had gone quite sour. He wasn't about to set himself up for that blame again.

He did see O-Ren's point about Elle though....the woman would most likely end up joining the sick fucker. Beatrix would indeed be a far more appropriate choice. He fixed his gaze on O-Ren. "I can't say it sounds all too comforting, but I have no doubt Beatrix will find it......at the very least, of interest." He wasn't exactly sure why he was speaking for Beatrix, she was more than able to speak for herself....then again, he rarely ever let his employees pick and choose assignments. Elle's angry words from the other night came back into his mind.....perhaps he was playing favorites far too much. A snap decision was made in the name of getting back some good old fashioned bastard footing on this whole thing.

Bill waved a hand, looking pensive, "Very well, I'll send Beatrix."

A smile came over O-Ren's features that appeared almost too happy. Boss Rankiku gave a solemn nod to Bill and rose to his feet. "I thank you for your time and I have no doubt my problem will be eliminated by the week's end." With that the Japanese man turned to leave.

Beatrix was coming out of the bedroom clad in the clothing she wore the other night. As the Japanese man passed her way she gave a nod of respect and continued to the living room.

"Pack your bags, Bea," O-Ren informed. Beatrix stopped abruptly looking a tad confused. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly, silly rabbit. Stop playing dumb blonde." O-Ren retorted her tone laced with bitter sweetness. She stood up. "I would fill you in but, I must drive Boss Rankiku to the airport." O-Ren started graceful strides to the door. She cast a glance over her shoulder. "I'll be in touch."

The door slammed and Beatrix turned on Bill hotly. "Do me the simple courtesy of telling me what the hell just happened."

"I just volunteered you for an assignment," he said matter of factly, standing up from the couch and straightening his shirt, "If you hadn't spent so much damn long primping you might of had time to put in a word for yourself." A barely concealed smirk, "But, I'm afraid I had to make an executive decision on your part. Boss Rankiku appeared to want a quick decision....I gave him one." He met her fiery look, "I'm a businessman, first and foremost....and I must make decisions based on the interests of business....not on those of personal interest." He swept past her, towards the hallway, "Besides, your going to like this one....some fucking asshole samurai who apparently likes to perform sado-masochistic rituals...disembowelment....sick perverted shit," he gave her a wink, "Right up your alley Kiddo."

He was kidding, he was being serious, he was fucking around, he was all business and at the same time not completely....this was Bill, charming bastard extraordinaire...at least that was his self given title. He turned his back, heading down the hallway. He knew she was pissed...that was a given and the worst thing about it, was that part of him really cared.

It was funny how you could care about a person so much and than the next minute despise them completely. And Beatrix was despising Bill with a passion. It wasn't just the matter of his attitude that was a given trait that she grew use to but the manner in which he supplied it irked her. She never had picking, choosing rights to her assignments and it never really bothered her but what did was that he was fucking with it.

She shook her head at him as he passed by in evident dislike. Her expression clearly reading 'you fucking bastard'. She turned to watch him depart down the hallway. "A sado-masochistic bastard, huh? You sure I'm not being sent to kill you, Bill?" She questioned coolly.

Bill froze in mid-step at the end of the hallway. He remained with his back turned to Beatrix for a few seconds. Then he slowly turned around, hair falling across his face. He planted his feet firmly and stood facing her, his hands in his pockets.

It looked like some old west showdown transported to the location of a long hallway. One could almost see a hay barrel come rolling by, and hear the trademark whistle from "The Good the Bad and the Ugly".

Bill raised his chin, meeting Beatrix's furious glare. It was obvious he was rapidly flipping through a number of various responses to her comment. Bill couldn't give a shit about name calling; he was often the one to call himself such names. But, he knew Beatrix had said it to get a cheap low blow on him. Not only that, but he really did not like the sound of "kill" and "Bill" in the same sentence....it was unsettling.

He turned his head, making another snap decision. "I believe you know the way out," he said in a frosty even voice.

Without a given response Beatrix hastily turned on her heels and walked to the door. On her way out she snatched up the manila folder on the table. She didn't slam the door upon exiting but closed it loud enough to get a nonverbal point across. She hadn't expected for her low blow to hit so hard but she wasn't about to take it back nor apologize. She had departed for assignments on bitter terms thousands of times before and this time didn't seem any different.

San Francisco, Soho District. 4:37pm.

The bus was crowded. An unholy mix of odors and body heat pressed up against the windows. Traffic was stop and go and the bus was continuously making sudden stops....to a nauseating point. Elderly Asian women held tightly to their purses and suave looking businessmen mixed in with the young yuppies and a handful of wannabe gangster types.

In the middle of this cultural mix, stood Karn Trask, his hand wrapped securely around a high handle, his other hand clutched a paper bag against his body. His head was completely shaved and waxed to a glossy luster. A pair of large black sunglasses hid his eyes, but a pair of high Japanese brows edged over the top of the thick frames. He wasn't particularly tall, but his relatively baggy drab clothing hid a rock hard frame of muscle. His age was hard to pinpoint, somewhere in his early to mid thirties perhaps. His features were full Japanese. His biggest distinguishing mark was a deep pressed scar that ran vertically down one corner of his mouth. This mark often made it look like he was always frowning. But that was a wrong assumption; Karn Trask liked to smile quite a bit.

The bus came to yet another jarring stop. Karn, along with a number of other passengers filed out of the vehicle and onto the crowded street. Without hesitation, Karn turned left and began walking down the sidewalk with a sense of purpose. He barely glanced at the people he passed and often nearly ran into. His only other movement besides walking, was to swap the paper bag to his other arm, still pressing it against his chest.

Karn continued walking for a good ten blocks before he came to a stop. The Marriot tower loomed over him. Quickly he planted himself down on the wide stone steps and lit a cigarette, looking as if he had been sitting there for hours. He watched the endless line of cars pull up to the curb. Bellhops and door attendants in silly pseudo-military looking uniforms helped incoming guests with their luggage, up the steps and into the hotel.

None of these people interested him. He knew exactly what he was looking for; it was only a matter of time.

Karn didn't have to wait too long. He was only on his third cigarette, when a yellow San Francisco Cab Company car pulled up to the hotel curb. A tall lean blonde woman got out. She had little luggage and she moved with intensity and very little joy.

This woman was the assassin; Karn could have spotted her in an auditorium full of tall blondes.

The woman, wearing sunglasses and dressed casually but fashionably slung her bag over her shoulder and refusing help from the bellhop made her way up the stairs and through the large double glass doors of the Marriott. Casually, Karn flicked his cigarette away and stood up. Casting a glance at the hotel's employees on the curb, he turned and climbed the stairs...following the tracks of the blonde assassin.

"It should be under Paniton," the tall blonde woman pointed out to the desk clerk. Beatrix Kiddo was standing in front of the desk, her medium sized duffle bag nestled between her legs and the counter. She was clad in a casual set of blue jeans, button up pale blue shirt, and a caramel colored leather jacket, a pair of boots to top it off. Blonde locks of hair were set down to frame her frustrated features.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we do not have anyone by that name," the desk clerk informed the blonde. He was a younger man with dashing looks and dimples, but he was obviously intimidated by Beatrix. Not that she gave a shit. "Okay," Bea began, folding white hands on the counter and leaned forward. "Try--Bill."

Karn had been watching the blonde assassin from a nearby bench. A good sized potted fern kept most of his face hidden as he watched her banter with the young desk clerk.

She leaned over the counter. Yes, she was very attractive, very. He really wanted to hear what was being said, but the ongoing hum of background noise made it nearly impossible to discern anything. Although, he did clearly here the name "Bill" uttered by the assassin. He slowly brought a hand up to move more of the fern leaves out of the way. He liked the way she had her duffel smashed up against the counter. Suddenly he felt a stab of pain in his hand, and he looked down to realize he had been pressing the paper bag too hard against his chest. A bright, razor sharp tip stuck out of the newly ripped bag. Karn reclosed the bag and looked at his bleeding forefinger with far too much interest. Sticking the bloody digit into his mouth contently he brought his attention back up to the desk.

The clerk gave her a puzzled expression but this expression heightened when he said, "Yes. Room 131. I'll get your key." Hands unfolded and Beatrix raked long fingers through her bangs. Her mood couldn't have been sourer and the frustrations of traveling weren't helping. As the clerk returned she hastily snatched the key and went on her way.

If she wasn't in such a pissy mood perhaps the blonde warrior would have taken notice to the prickling at her spine but she didn't. She jabbed the elevator button and waited with little patience for the elevator to arrive.

Just in time too...the assassin had just received her key, her dilemma apparently solved and was quickly making her way for the elevator. The large key ring, flashed his direction...the white plastic glinting off the track lighting. It was hard to read...something 31...perhaps a1 before that.....

Karn slipped off the bench, his injured hand dipped into his jacket. He bent down as if to get a closer look at the plant, his eyes up, watching over his sunglasses. The assassin stepped into the elevator and disappeared.

He walked over to the desk that the blonde had just departed from. Catching the attention of the young desk attendant, Karn spoke in completely unaccented English, a low voice, "I'd like a room...preferably on the first floor...afraid of heights." He flashed a smile, which looked a bit odd on him.

The desk attendant looked him over, "Uh..yes of course sir..." He scrutinized the desk computer monitor, "Well..let's see.."

"I would prefer Room 131...." Karn said, taking his chance. He knew this tactic would only work once.

The young man looked up, giving Karn a strange look.

"My mother's birthday was on January 31st...." he let sadness seep into his voice, "She recently passed away...I would like to-"

"I'm sorry sir," the desk attendant shook his head, glancing back down at the screen, "I just rented out 131.....but I do have 231, or 115 available if you would like them."

Karn nodded solemnly, "115 then please."

Within a few moments, the transaction was processed and Karn stepped onto the elevator his set of keys in his hand. When he got to the first floor, nobody was in the hallway, save for a bent over maid who was pushing her cart away from him.

Once in his room, Karn wasted little time. He set the bag down and picked up the phone near the bed. He dialed room service. "Yes, hello...this is....Bill in room 131....I'd like to place an order....."

The room wasn't shabby. The walls were painted in a burgundy color, matching carpet, and bed set. There was a desk in the corner with a oak chair, cabinet with a television inside, cabinet, powder room, and bathroom. Considering the terms Beatrix left on Bill showed curiously on the room he picked out. She wouldn't dare say the nice room made up for anything and Bill sure as hell hadn't meant it to be so. Especially with the challenge it took to even get the room. Bastard.

Beatrix spent the next hour unpacking. She had brought two sets of spare clothes, toiletries, firearms, and her samurai sword. If this nut job was a samurai fighter then her own skills could come in handy. Not that she was thrilled to use it. Bill did give it to her and she was bitter towards the weapon. She put the sheathed blade in the closet behind the hanging blouses. A simple 9mm was tucked beneath the pillow on the bed that was performed out of habit. Suppressing a yawn, boots padded on the carpet as she took steps to the bathroom to freshen up. Her steps were ceased as the door bell buzzed. She froze, blonde head turning over her shoulder, and blue eyes stared cautiously at the door.

"Room service," came a muffled but auditable tone from outside. Slender brows furrowed. "I didn't order any room service," she called to the door as she took steps to approach it.

There was a long pause from behind the door.

"Well...uh....ma'am....we received a call from this room for room service for crab, a rack of lamb, oyster shooters, a side of clams, lobster appetizers a bottle of chardonnay and a bottle of 1978 Pinot Nior" Another pause, "I am assuming you are not....Bill...." There was the shuffle of some paper from behind the door, "Ma'am....the total does come to $578.42, excluding tips and taxes." Awkward silence. "There are no returns on room service perishables ma'am....and we did receive an order for these items from a Bill in room 131."

Karn watched the two room service attendants from down the hallway. He'd cracked his own door open enough to hear and see everything. So far everything was going according to how he'd envisioned it.

"Ma'am," the room service attendant exchanged glances with the other, "It would be best if we could speak to you face to face about this matter...." Karn's eyes narrowed under his sunglasses, his strong body taunt to jump at his opportunity.

Beatrix's first interpretation was that Bill set this all up just to irk her. But, oyster shooters? Bill knew she hated that type of thing. What did make her laugh internally was that they called her 'Bill'. This bit of amusement didn't last long. Scowling in aggravation she peered through the peephole to be sure these were two hotel lackeys. Their unsteady attitudes and penguin suit outfits clarified this and she pulled the door open.

Blue eyes darted down to the exquisite arrangement of food and wine before coming up to the two men. Blue eyes flickered with annoyance and mild curiosity. "I didn't order this," she stated in a cool tone. She tried to appear non-threatening but she could tell by the way the two men were watching her that they were a little more than uncomfortable. "And, I'm not paying for it. You must have the wrong room number."

The two hotel attendants exchanged another glance, as if this sort of annoying thing happened all of the time. Idiots who ordered every expensive thing they could think of and then refuse to pay for it. Usually they were trying to impress some woman but when it came down to paying for it they couldn't manage the price tag.

"Ma'am," one of the men began with a poor attempt at a cool demeanor, "We know Bill is around, he ordered this stuff, I assure you. So if you could just please get him for us, we'll gladly be on our w-" But the man was cut short. The two attendants had foolishly but expectedly left the door partially open and Karn, now moving with extreme speed and precision burst into the room. Within seconds he'd impaled one of the men with his large knife, a barbed hunting knife and with one swift motion sliced the man down the middle of his chest down to his groin. The man's insides spilled out onto the carpet, his body following immediately thereafter. The second man screamed and tried to make a run for it. Karn kicked the cart over, pinning the man down with it. A plethora of expensive food went spilling everywhere.....mixing rather disgustingly with the innards of the first man.

Leaping onto the second attendant, Karn picked up the crab and shoved it roughly into the man's open mouth. The man suffocated rather quickly as Karn pushed in further down his throat. Karn found all of this rather exciting, and a sadistic grin appeared on his face. Brandishing the knife like a true expert, he leapt over the cart and fixed his gaze on Beatrix. He'd lost his sunglasses during all of this and his cold hazel eyes fixed on her.

"What do you think of my well prepared meal?"

"Nauseating," Beatrix admitted dryly as blue eyes stared wide at the food and organs on the floor. She had seen a hell of a lot of things in her life time and for some reason disembowelment made her queasy. Perhaps being the reason she never cut someone down the middle or taken out any vital organs even if she was capable of it.

She was surely caught off guard by the whole display. She had had assassins of her target come after her but she never had the target himself show up. This left her unprepared but not completely. Long white fingers snaked down to her hip where her SOG was concealed. She whipped it out and held it poised in front of her. Her expression turned hard, blue hues glinting for blood, and her mouth was tight. Obviously having gotten past her point of nausea rather quickly she stared him down, taking him in.

Karn tilted his head to the side, "Can't please them all I suppose." He smiled icily, watching her as she went for her knife...his own readily in front of him, blood oozing down the barbed blade. "SOG," he nodded, "Good weapon....not quite my taste though." As if to emphasize this with the world's worst pun, he took a little lick off of blade as if he did this sort of thing all of the time. He laughed, "You find my behavior revolting? I certainly hope so...." The smile dropped, as he advanced on her. Unlike some of Beatrix's previous targets, Karn did not underestimate Beatrix's abilities. If she had been sent after him, he knew she had to be good. If not, she was going to last about thirty seconds longer.

"Do you know what a sadomasochist is my tall blonde friend?" He said, as he continued to slowly move closer, "Of course you do.....all assassins are sadomasochistic deep down. But let me refresh your memory.....according to Webster's dictionary a sadomasochist is...an individual who derives pleasure from the infliction of physical or mental pain either on others or on oneself." He smirked, slowly turning the knife handle in his hand, the blade now facing down in true "Psycho" fashion. "I would much prefer to have a nice romanticized sword battle with you.....but I'm afraid my needs have gone far beyond traditional methods." His slanted eyes widened a little, "It's beyond my better control or judgment at this point. But, I know I'm going to get more than enough pleasure out of this.....believe me...." His blade flashed out at Beatrix.

Beatrix readily dodged the striking blade. For reasons of her own judgment she did not comment. This guy was off his rocker. It had been awhile since Beatrix dealt with a real psycho but that didn't mean she was any less prepared just a little taken aback. Sure, Elle was a heinous psycho but at least she wasn't sickly grotesque about it.

The world didn't need another sadomasochist like Karn Trask. His sadism went too far for comfort. Either way she'd make sure the man had a 'pleasurable' death worthy of a sadist. Her grip tight on her weapon of choice and one of her favorite weapons she made an advance forward and made a quick slash at him. Knifes met in a loud clang. Beatrix didn't press on her side but let off and jumped back. Sweat already began to pool along her temples, sticking bangs to her forehead.

"Hrm, yes...that's good." He said in a more than overtly sexual tone as their knife blades met. He had been right, she was an expert. At least those fucking yakuza bosses hadn't insulted him by sending some amateur....that made it all that much better. He knew at some point they would tire of him "experimenting" on their clients......too bad...those had been some good times.

Blue eyes bored daggers into him. With little effort and and allot of talent she flicked her wrist to reposition her blade if he came at her with another attack. Karn smiled, again rather sadistically.

The blonde was proving to be an adept knife fighter, as she easily parried his slashes. A sheen of sweat was becoming visible on Karn's shaved head, veins in his temples rising from exertion. Suddenly he threw the large knife past Beatrix's head. The long blade dug into the nearby wall. "Ha!" He yelled, and flipping backwards he kicked her in the chin. Karn was a weapons man.....weapons caused more pain and drew more blood....but he was not against using his own body if needed.

He reached down and drew two switchblades out from previously hidden ankle holsters. These were small knifes, but incredibly sharp. He held the handles up, and flipped the blades out simultaneously. His eyes flicked up to Beatrix, "Sadly, these can't disembowel people....but you can carve the most lovely pictures in skin...." His gaze strayed to her arms, her neck...as if contemplating exactly what pictures those would be, "Soon...very soon..." he mumbled to himself, and once again came at her.

Eyes widened. "Fuck." She quickly preformed an elegant back flip and came to her own two feet after being hit down with a quick kick to the chin. Her lips glistened with crimson tint but that didn't mask the intensity in her eyes. She'd preferred not to have any pretty pictures decorated on her body. She wasn't talented in art; her stick figures even came out sloppy so art on her own body was out of the question. She even despised the idea of tattoos. Killer instincts and techniques clicked into place as Black Mamba made a mad dash past him.

She ran to the closet, pulled it open, and snatched out her blade with effortless ease. Feeling more content with her sword and not feeling remorse towards the idea that Bill gave it to her she turned to face her attacker. She parried one of the switch blades, knocking the other away as if it were a simple toy. One blade on the floor and the other stuck in a mattress. Hands gripped the handle, knuckles turning white, as she returned to fighting stance. "Call me old school," her tone light but leaking venom. Ugh, she was sounding like Bill. Fucking bastard was rubbing off on her. "But I happen to like the idea of romanticized sword fights."

Karn's eyes widened again at the display of the sword. He didn't even seem to mind that he had lost one of his switchblades. "That is a beautiful weapon," he breathed. Karn had been trained in the ways of the samurai since he had been a boy. It was only until his....urges had taken him away from the art of the blade, that he had stopped following the traditional samurai ways. A brief look of sadness and regret crossed Karn's twisted features, but it was quickly gone.

His eyes raked along the long glinted curving blade, to the engraving which was impossible to make out at the angle, down to the handle. Even the polished black scabbard with the silver twisting snakes on it held fascination. For the first time in this battle, Karn gave Beatrix a truly haughty look. "You must be very good to know how to use a sword like that......you could easily cut yourself," his voice dropped, "...very, very bloody indeed."

Karn took a few steps back, eyes darting around the room. He spun towards the nearby wooden end table. He picked the table up, sending whatever was on top of it flying onto the floor. He then broke the table over his knee, tearing away one of the long legs.

Karn brandished the round wooden leg like a sword, evident skill in his handling. He spun the "sword" around in a set of impressive sword maneuvers. Karn knew that her blade would most likely chop the leg in half, but it was something.....and if he could get his hands on that lovely blade in her hands.....well, he'd show this blonde warrior a thing or two about bloody satisfaction.

The last thing Beatrix ever expected was for Karn to use the wooden leg as a weapon. That was something that she would use and had used times before. What bothered her the most about this was that she used that technique. That was her technique and seeing some sick sadomasochistic bastard use it was truly unsettling. Did that mean they were alike? Yes, all killers were sadomasochistic at heart, she wouldn't deny that but--

He swished the board at her knees. Beatrix hadn't been paying attention but evaded the attack nearly. As the wood came inches to contact with the side of her legs she quickly jumped up and landed on the bed. The mattress was soft making her stumble to catch her balance and keep a steady grip on the blade. She caught the glint in his eye and felt she had to protect her sword as if it were her baby. It had sentimental value no matter how pissed off she was at the 'gift-giver'. Her breathing was coming quick, nostrils flared, sweat soaking her brow and bangs, her body swaying against the unsteady mattress; she waited for the next attack.

Karn followed suit by leaping onto the mattress, while he simultaneously swung the wooden leg with vicious tenacity. He not only swung once, but three times...low, mid and high...all alternated with full body spins. Sure, it was fancy and it looked cool...but there was an alternative motive. The more Karn could jostle the mattress around, the more likely Beatrix was going to lose her balance. And if she lost her balance......she was at a major disadvantage. But Karn had seen enough of her fighting to know she was probably very aware of this fact. It was obvious she'd been trained. Not only on techniques, but in practical fighting thought processes. So far, she was keeping her footing very well.

Karn's second objective was to avoid contacting the wooden leg with her sword. It was his only weapon at the moment, a pretty lame one, but it was all he had. Thus far, he'd managed this by taking large swipes at her, that were easier for her to dodge than parry.

His third objective; to get that sword in his own hands. It would make a good addition to his already large collection. Then, he was going to cut this bitch up....nice and slow....

Beatrix evaded all of his swings so far but she was slowly losing accuracy. It was hard to keep balance of a surface such as a mattress and still be proficient. Another swipe from the Karn's weapon made Bea jump out of the way. Usually she had been keeping her back to the head board so if she were to jump back and loose her footing she'd hit a wall and not the edge of the bed. This time around her calculations were off and she missed the wall entirely.

She wavered on the edge of the mattress, a hand reluctantly coming off her blade and reaching for the head board to grab on to. Karn was smart and took this to an advantage. He swung the board back around and before she could get a full jump over to evade the attack, the board made contact with her stomach.

The blonde warrior was sent flying across the room and colliding into the adjacent wall. Her body slid to the floor in a slump, hands nestling to her stomach as she gasped to fill her burning lungs with air. She was aware of the poundage in her head that upon contact she had made a dent in the wall. Only emphasizing the mileage upon the hit was taken.

This didn't knock Black Mamba down for long. In seconds she was back into a sitting position, grasping to her-- Her stomach sunk. Fuck, where was her sword?

Karn let out a yell of triumph as he jumped off of the bed. He tossed the wooden leg aside, his full attention now on the assassin's dropped blade that was lying a mere foot away. He scooped the weapon up, feeling the weight and balance of the blade. His eyes strayed to the small inscription near the hilt. "Bill.....so there is a Bill...." he murmured. Well, that part would have to grinded down before he put the sword up with the others.

Karn turned to face Beatrix, who was sitting up against the wall. He smiled past the blade, at her crouched form. He took an advancing step towards her, but then stopped. "No..wait...something's not right...." he mumbled, again...it appeared to be more of an internal conversation. Karn set the sword back down on the bed. He then proceeded to remove his shirt. This revealed a somewhat bizarre sight. It was obvious he had taken great pains to build up a good amount of muscle mass....something that would take hours of working out a day. But, it took a strange twist at the endless tracks of scars that ran over his skin. Deep scars, that covered nearly inch. There were some partial symbols and writing...others were just angry scribbles. These weren't light cuts either...but deep tearing ones, and most obviously self inflicted. The only part he had left untouched was a tattoo on his right bicep of a samurai sword and some Japanese writing, but the ink was very faded...as if it had been there for many decades.

Karn turned back to the sword and picked it up. "Now, this is right," he said. Advancing towards Beatrix, he swung the sword skillfully, as it to get a handle on its unique properties. He stopped when he was loomed right over the blonde warrior. He gazed down at her, "The fun begins...."

Beatrix's attention had been drawn to the obscure and bizarre decorations on his body. If he had taken his shirt off to play as a distraction it was working. She knew of self-inflicted wounds that people usually take when depressed and sadists used to gain pleasure. But, this took the whole idea of self infliction to a new level.

Staring was rude, she scolded herself internally and tore her gaze just in time. Her own blade was in Karn's possession and that infuriated the blonde. There was nothing like the sight of one's enemy with your 'favorite' weapon. She'd take it back, eventually.

As he made a swift maneuver and well trained strike with the blade, whether it was to mock or take off a limb, Beatrix moved. She jumped to hands and knees in an almost pathetic attempt to get back to the bed. She knew what she needed it was just the matter of getting to it without mutilation.

Karn laughed, not exactly a comforting laugh either. He flipped the sword to his other hand, apparently just as adept with it as the other. He watched the blonde assassin crawl for a moment. She could crawl around all she wanted.....it wasn't going to get her anywhere, besides he rather liked watching her do so. "See how easy it is," he addressed her, "With the weapon of the samurai in my hand, you become instantly submissive and inferior to myself." He suddenly snarled and leaped after her, taking a few decisive strikes at her...but she was able to dodge them all. Karn had never seen anybody dodge so much as this blonde warrior. "Your luck is going to run out," he breathed through his physical exertion, "Like a from a cat...." He swung once more, but the blade became temporarily lodged in the wooden TV cabinet. Cursing, and knowing full well his mistake, Karn began wrenching the blade free.

Beatrix took a fleeting glance over her shoulder to spy his dilemma. A sly grin tugged at her lips. Perfect. She crawled to the side of the bed and made a leap for the pillow where she drew out a weapon of her own. As Karn wedged the blade free of its captivity he now came face to face with a rather irate blonde with a fully loaded 9mm. Not the most threatening gun in the world but a handy one for situations such as these.

She was positioned in the corner of the room, arms extended against the mattress, hands tight to the trigger, and kneeling on her knees. "Drop it," she demanded coldly. "Or I'll happily distort one of those pretty pictures on your chest."

Again, Karn laughed...blatant disregard for an armed weapon pointed right at him. He didn't appear to care one bit. "Shoot me," his voice dropped to an almost sensuous tone, "Please.....do it..." A slow smile crept onto his face. He did not lower the sword, instead in a lightning quick motion he switched his grip on the handle and threw the sword at Beatrix. The blade went straight for her head, but instead it caught the corner of her jacket pinning her up against the corner of the walls. The blade lodged itself deep in the wall. Obviously, Karn had very purposefully done this....an extremely difficult maneuver. Karn, took the opportunity of her briefly lowered weapon to leap across the mattress and kick the pistol out her hand. The gun went skidding a few feet away. Quickly switching feet, he kicked her in the face...causing her head to bounce off the wall.

He then knelt down in front of her. "You see what I mean...it was only a matter of time...." He raised a hand and put it up to her bleeding mouth. He pulled away after a moment, his fingers now glistening with a good coating of blood. He studied them intently for a minute and then very purposefully he smeared his hand across his chest, grinding the blood into the deep scars in his skin. "Now...." he breathed, sounding a little excited with himself, "....you are part of me...forever...," he grinned creepily, "The blonde warrior who almost killed me...yes you will be with me, even when you're body is long gone." He tilted his head to side, as if trying to implore her to understand something very important, "You must realize....this contact is far more....intimate than any other available to us mere human beings." His voice dropped to a barely audible whisper, "It's very special...."

Beatrix could feel the gash in the back of her head trickling blood to blend with blonde locks. The impact causing her great distortion and pain. It had been quite some time since the Black Mamba had endured such a beating. This was either because her recent targets had been weak or she was loosing her touch, or this guy was that good. Not likely.

She didn't feel special she felt disgusted. The mere thought of being one with such a sick bastard made her stomach perform back flips. If she ever would be one with anyone it would be Bill and that was even debatable. Blue eyes watched him, sparking with fierce intensity and pure hatred. Her breathing was labored, nostrils flared, blood coated lips in a tight line with little emotion evident, except to the fact this blonde was furious. She leaned her head back against the wall gingerly and spat a pool of blood in his face. Just to show him how special she really felt.

Normally, such a thing would cause most people to become either revolted and or really pissed off. But not Karn, the fact that she spit blood in his face only caused him more pleasure. He grinned, using his own hand to wipe to blood smattering all over his face like some sort of war paint. "Now, you're getting the right idea...." he said in that same breathy tone of voice.

Reaching around Beatrix's head, he yanked the sword out from the wall. The shimmering blade remained unscratched and unbent....a sure sign of an impeccable sword. He brought the blade up vertically in front of her face, her own reflection staring back at her. "This is how it works......," he tilted the blade horizontally, "First....my turn," with a vicious movement, he dragged the tip of the blade along his upper arm, causing a wide gash to immediately open. There was a brief flicker of pain across Karn's features, but it was quickly gone...replaced again by that inane look of sadistic pleasure. He turned that look back to Beatrix, letting his arm openly bleed. "Next...your turn...." he let the blade hover over her arm, mirroring his own injury, "...don't worry...you'll like it....eventually...."

Blue eyes went wide in horror. Beatrix felt sick to her stomach and she had to gulp down the lump in her throat. She wasn't scared, she was never scared but that didn't mean she couldn't be uneasy. She was defenseless and vulnerable. She hated it, despised it with a passion. Her gaze darted to the blade, her own blade that was just begging to tear her flesh, she tore away to steadily examine her surroundings. Nothing. Not even a fucking paper clip on the floor, which she could have easily turned into a deadly weapon.

So, the infamous Black Mamba was at a disadvantage. She was cornered but not yet defeated. Instead of cowering in fear she stared him down with an eerier calm facade. Her words came soft and challenging and in Japanese dialect no less, "Do you're worst."

Karn raised his eyebrows. So, she spoke Japanese as well. Even better. "The worst is yet to come," he replied in Japanese, "But this is a start."

Without hesitation he repeated the same cut he had just applied to himself to her arm. His expression remained completely neutral. As with his own arm, blood instantly began to ooze out of the large gash as her jacket took on a dark red tint. There were quite a few large veins that ran through that area of the arm....not as bad as say slitting one's wrist...but nothing to take lightly either.

Karn licked his lips, slowly raising the blade out of her skin. "Very good....now...we repeat." He swung the blade back to himself and drug it across his chest in a slow line. Again, a brief flicker of pain on his face...that was quickly replaced by pure contentment. Another open wound that bleed somewhat less than the first....but appeared equally as nasty. He reformed his grip on the sword's handle, bringing it back to face the Japanese speaking blonde warrior. He tilted the blade horizontally at her chest, "Now...well...I think you get the idea," he said with a sick twinkle in his eye.

Fuck, that hurt. The increased amount of breathing and gleaming sweat verified this. Beatrix had let out a yelp of pain when the blade tore through her skin and left a large gash. It hurt more internally knowing that was her own blade that was inflicting pain on her. She was never a self-inflictor but at this moment she felt like one.

She turned her head to stare at the crimson droplets that were steadily creating a pool on the floor. If he didn't kill her soon she'd most likely die of blood loss without any aid to her open wound. That was no acceptable. The only person that could kill her was---well, it wasn't this bastard. Her next move could be documented in the assassins handbook of idiotic maneuvers but she this was a desperate attempt. As the glinting metal inched towards her chest her hand snapped out and grabbed the blade. Long white fingers wrapped around it tight, her features contorting in pain as blood slipped through her fingertips. This could end either way; she'd be able to get a hit in or grip the sharp blade too tightly causing a few precious fingers to be lost. Lucky for Beatrix she was to cause enough leverage between the blade and herself before it dug into her flesh. She brought her other arm forward and with a flat palm smashed it into his own chest.

This was the last thing Karn had expected. Here he had been inflicting pain in the name of self infliction....and she went ahead and did it herself....in the name of self preservation. His eyes briefly flicked down to her hand on the blade before he was slammed backwards by the palm to his chest. This hurt more than normal due to gash he had just cut into himself and he lot out a yelp of pain and surprise. Karn fell onto his back, gasping and clinging to his chest. He tried to retain a grip on the sword's handle, but it slipped...mainly because of the amount of sweat and blood on his palm. Hand clasping onto his chest, he attempted to sit up, "That.....was against the rules...." he grated.

"I tend to cheat," Beatrix retorted bitterly. The tall blonde with blood and sweat gleaming on her slender body stood over him. Her blade was back in hand and poised at his chest cavity. Blue eyes showed no remorse or sympathy only determination and a boost of adrenaline. She idly inched the sword forward so that it now came to rest against Karn's upper right chest region. Her pretty blonde head tilted to the side and brows furrowed as if she were trying to make a clear decision. "So," she breathed. "I could inflict massive amounts of pain upon you in a slow, torturous death or quick and clean."

Her feet shifted. "I'm gonna go with quick and clean cause I know that you woulda wanted it the other way. I cannot allow you that satisfaction."

Karn stared up at the tall blonde looming over him. A look of sheer disbelief was on his face. Nobody.....nobody had ever bested him such a way. It was unthinkable.....He blinked, unable to fully recognize he was about to die. He licked his lips, breathing heavy. "You are a warrior....a warrior must choose his own path.....I would prefer you allow me to die slowly....but what I prefer is not for you to honor....." he spoke in Japanese. If he was going to die and burn in hell....he was going to go speaking his native language. His breathing became harsh, as the reality set in. Karn lost any real sense of calm that he had been clinging onto. "No," he yelled, still in Japanese. He began ripping at the gash in his chest with fervor....he'd rather bleed to death than go so quickly. With a look of furiousness on his face, he dug his fingers into his bloody chest...hell bent on killing himself.

Lips parted a few inches. She couldn't find words to describe what she was witnessing. The partial shock subsided and her lips came together in a firm set. She wouldn't allow him the pleasure of taking his own life in such a manner. Beatrix Kiddo quickly flipped her samurai sword over her head with talent and ease. Both hands now tight to the handle, her features void of emotion, she brought the blade down horizontal to Karn's body, the blade thrust through his chest to make contact with the floor on the other side.

Lids squinted as blood sprayed into her face and she listened to his last gargles of breath before he slipped, quickly, into hell. A muscle spasm followed before Karn went completely limp. The blonde warrior removed her blade and tried not to gag at the squishing of blood and internal organs as the sword came out. With a quick flick of the wrist the cool steal took back its shinning glint, free of blood stains.

Her katana returned to its rightful owner she stepped over the body and packed up.

Many hours later when Beatrix arrived at Bill's place to fill him in this rather bloody assignment, it was nearing dusk. There were no cars in the circular lot, which wasn't all that uncommon. Bill generally kept his large number of cars parked in the back in a private secured garage. The outer house lights were on, including the small foot lights scattered throughout the front patio.

When the door was opened, it was not Bill but Nikishi who answered. The short Japanese woman smiled graciously up at Beatrix. She was becoming much more familiar with the tall blonde coming around and was slowly warming up to her. "Hello Beatrix," Nikishi nodded, speaking in her soft but firm tone, "Bill is not here now. He is in New York for business matters. He does not yet know when he will return." She folded her hands across her silk kimono, "He said to tell you.....eh.." she paused, searching for his message. She smiled, remembering, "He said......he will be very happy to hear about your mission when he returns...because he is a sado-masochistic bastard and will relish every gory detail with utmost perverted pleasure. He also said to tell you that he is not fucking around." Another smile, "Yes...yes I think that was all of it. Would you like to come in and have some tea, I-"

But Nikishi was cut off by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. A dark emerald green convertible came swinging around to the front of the patio, the radio blaring. Vernita sat in the front seat, her hair in tight braids. She flashed a bright white smile at Beatrix, "Come on Bea," she called, "get your sweet white ass in the car....we're going out."

The past few hours had sucked but upon receiving Bill's quaint little message the tall blonde became more chipper. It was always a thrilling surprise when she 'won' an argument. But as Bill had clearly stated before when winning a battle whether it physical or mental each side lost something. She was unsure what she gained or lost from that hostile bickering either way that wasn't her top priority.

An amused and monotone facade crossed her weary features. She held up a hand to shield her eyes from the glaring head lights to spy the dark skinned woman in the front seat. Blue eyes glittered and she turned back to Nikishi. Beatrix was growing to like the woman. She always had but seeing the woman was gaining more of a respect for her balanced the beam.

"Hold on," she called to Vernita and turned back to Nikishi. "Thank you for the message Nikishi. If you see Bill before I, which is likely, tell him; that he is not yet forgiven and I take nothing back, but, do thank him for not fucking around." She offered a warm smile before turning on her heels and sauntered off to the car.

Nikishi nodded, smiling gently...perhaps with a little humor as well. "Yes, I will give him your message Beatrix." She watched the tall blonde get into the car, then turned and shut the door behind her.

Beatrix was overly exhausted but she was gaining back her second wind. She also had a heavy amount of pain killers in her pocket if she got fed up with fighting the pain herself and needed some 'assistance' she had them. Before coming over to Bill's she stitched up her wounds and tended to them with maternal care. She slipped into the car; her muscles tensed a moment in pain but subsided with little notice. She turned to Vernita with a coy expression, brows furrowed in curiosity. "Since when do we go out?" She asked casually trying to mask her evident pleasure at the idea.

Vernita grinned at Beatrix, "Since now Bea.....," she looked the woman over, "You look like shit....you'll have to fill me in." She turned back towards the road and pulled out of the driveway. Vernita's right hand was bandaged up, and she gingerly worked it around the steering wheel. "I found this great place....your gunna love it....and if you don't, well, at least pretend you do." She flashed Beatrix another grin, and got onto the highway.

It didn't take long for them to cross the border back to the United States. A little further driving and they entered the outskirts of San Diego. Vernita seemed to know exactly where she was going and soon they pulled in front of a quant looking diner. A sign above read, "Flippin' Jack's Burgers." A small crowd of people was inside, most of them seemed content with their own conversations and took little notice of the two women entering. The decor was down home but clean. A somewhat 1950's yuppie flavor dominated. Pink Christmas lights were strung around, intermingled with framed newspaper articles and old concert posters. A middle aged man looked up from behind the diner bar. "Sit wherever you want ladies," he said in friendly voice.

Once Beatrix and Vernita had settled in a booth, the man handed them menus and told them to take their time. Vernita leaned forward, "At first, I had to try this place because the name was so damn funny....but I found out that I actually really liked it....," she scrutinized her menu, "You have to try the shakes Bea...holy shit, they are the best I've ever had.....and," she looked around fondly, "...there's just something about it ya know...it reminds me of when I was a kid with my family and we'd all go out for breakfast on Sunday mornings.....real homey ya know." She snorted, going back to her menu, "Well, those days are long gone.....but....I guess it's nice to pretend now and then. That, and Jesus....I get so tired of sitting in smoky dingy bars.....nice to go to a place where I don't feel like some asshole is going to grab my ass when I try and stand up."

The tall blonde sitting across from the darker skinned woman wasn't paying attention. Blue hues reflected the vibrant arrays of lights and various nick-knacks assorted on the wall. Unlike her companion Beatrix never attended church so on Sundays she never had the childhood pleasure of eating brunch at these type of places. The best place she ever went to for brunch was a cocktail hour at a local pub down the road which she snuck into at the age of twelve. Other then that she was deprived. Blue hues stopped to watch a family across the way in the other booth. Husband, wife, and two children. The mother was busy with the toddler and the father was bouncing the older son on his knee. It was picture perfect. She blinked as her mind snapped back to reality. Dammit.

Vernita glanced across the table at her blonde counterpart her demeanor suddenly serious, "What happened?" Vernita caught Beatrix's look around the diner. It hadn't really occurred to her that maybe Beatrix couldn't really relate to the whole..."wholesome family" thing. She instantly felt a little bad about bringing her here...maybe they should have gone to a bar. It was always a harsh reality for women like themselves, to know that they would most likely never have such a life. Of course....Vernita still held out some hope.

Bea casually leaned forward in her seat and arms folded on the table, her neck craned in Vernita's direction. She went into minor detail about her assignment to take down the sadomasochistic bastard and how much 'fun' she had in doing so. She didn't give the full dose of the story due to the fact that someone could pass by and over hear but the corny music in the background drained out a good portion. "O-Ren set me up," she finished in a bitter blunt tone. Beatrix was now sitting back in her chair, shoulders hunched over to gain more comfort. Her facade was hard and lost all childhood innocence. "I'm sure as hell she knew how fucked up that bastard was and failed to inform me of those crucial details."

Vernita watched intently as Beatrix told the story of her assignment. By the end Vernita's jaw had dropped a little. "Holy....fuck...." Good thing Vernita hadn't heard the "director's cut" of the whole thing. "That's just...." she shook her head in disbelief.. "...wow...." She looked up, as the man (who appeared to be the only employee there) who had taken their orders, slid their plates on the table. Vernita stared down at her burger and fries, Beatrix's story fresh in her mind. She picked at her fries, until she felt like eating more. Like Beatrix, some things....granted, a very few, still managed to gross her out. Elle of course was the exception. She leaned forward, "You don't think O-Ren set you up on purpose? I mean....that doesn't seem like her style....I thought you two were close anyways." She reached for her milkshake, "Maybe she just....forgot to fill you in......" Vernita knew how not likely that sounded, and she fell silent.

Beatrix eyed her food platter. She had ordered a cheese burger with fries and a vanillia malt. She could use some wholesome comfort food. She wasn't going to admit that she threw up in the hotel room before departing. There was only so much of a gross thing that one could take and it did help ease her stomach afterwards. Only reason she was now able to eat.

She reached for the ketchup bottle and sprayed a portion onto a section of her plate. "O-Ren and I.." Long white fingers snatched up a fry dosed in ketchup and she chewed on it contently before continuing. "We're close, in all respects to the word close but I believe when she saw me--" She quickly trailed off. Beatrix waved the half bitten fry in the air to dismiss her run off. "I'm not saying she set me up but she did with every cruel intent forget to tell me those minor details."

Vernita shook her head, "I don't know what the hell her problem is......I mean, don't get me wrong I like her just fine. But sometimes I think she gets a little high on herself...being....Bill's fa-," she stopped suddenly, realizing that that would be a somewhat incorrect statement. "...Well...one of Bill's more respected protégé's." She made a slightly awkward movement as she shoved a few fries in her mouth. "I'm just saying, whatever she felt about you...whenever....she had no fucking right to withhold information. Especially stuff like,...oh this guy is a complete fucking wacko!" She picked up the ketchup bottle, "At least you would have had a much better idea of what to expect." She turned the bottle upside down and a huge mound of ketchup fell onto her plate, covering her entire pile of fries. "Shit!" She cursed loudly. She glanced around at the families nearby, looking momentarily guilty, "...er....shoot...."

Returning her attention to Beatrix, Vernita pointed at the woman, "You need to confront her on that...I'm serous Bea. She shouldn't be getting away with that sort of shit." Vernita had something of a protective material side to her and it often came out in strange ways. "I don't care how much Bill respects her....that's crossing the line."

Beatrix shrugged her shoulders unsure whether to agree or disagree with Vernita's assumption. Yes, O-Ren had crossed the lines in a manner but they all had. "Elle," Bea began coolly. She picked up a spoon and nonchalantly scooped up a portion of the mound of ketchup atop Vernita's fries. "Elle tried to kill me during an assignment if you didn't pick up that bit of gossip." She dumped the ketchup onto the napkin and folded it over. "O-Ren fucking me over isn't all that surprising." That was an understatement. She had been surprised. She knew O-Ren was having her own 'difficulties' seeing Beatrix half naked coming out of Bill's bedroom. But, her actions were more rash than anticipated.

Long white fingers laced around her burger and she took a bite. She savored the flavor, taking in what bizarre contentment food could bring during stressful situations. She swallowed and set the remainder of the burger down. "I sometimes forget that O-Ren although appearing like a fucking Japanese saint, if provoked can turn into the spawn of Satan." A timid smirk graced her worn features. She took up the burger and chewed down a few more bites as she took a moment to think. "If.....I approach O-Ren on the subject it will be a big fucking to-do and Bill will get involved and I do 'not' want that."

Vernita chuckled, picking up her own burger. "Yeah...I can see your point on that Bea." Nobody wanted Bill to get involved in matters if they could help it. Bill always managed to manipulate the situation so that it benefited him...and you wouldn't figure it out until it was way too late. She watched Beatrix as she helped rid her of the ridiculous amount of ketchup. She snorted, "God...you couldn't be more right about O-Ren. I guess sometimes I forget that too...."

Vernita sighed, "I heard about Elle...yeah....well that bitch is crazy as hell." She took a contented bite of her burger, "She's always been like that...I mean...yeah sure she's gotten a little crazier....and I don't know what the hell her deal is with you...but it's really fucked up. At least with O-Ren it usually makes sense...but with Elle....who knows! She could split a toenail and go off the deep end." Vernita made a "coocoo" motion with her finger before going back to her burger.

After a moment of silence, she looked up at Beatrix, "Hey, we're depressing the shit out of each other here...c'mon...there's got to be something good going on we can chat about...." Ok, so it was highly idealistic...but it was worth a try.

Bill and I are in a relationship, Beatrix thought methodically to herself. She smirked behind her burger. Like shit she'd tell Vernita that. Instead Beatrix shook her head as she swallowed down the food in her mouth. "No, not a damn thing."

She leaned forward, lips wrapped around the straw of her malt, and she sipped down a good portion of the tasty treat. Blue eyes stared off past Vernita with a void interior. The family had been watching before were preparing to leave. The mother was wiping chocolate off the toddler's mouth and the father was helping by keeping the child from squirming. Bea tore her gaze back to Vernita. She moistened her lips. "Nothing good happens in our lives. If it does than it was either a trick or it won't last long."

She leaned back, resentment sparking in her eyes but masked over quickly. "Would you ever quit?" Blatant question and out of the blue but it could be a 'happier' topic.

Vernita watched Beatrix with knitted brows. She knew that Beatrix was often a difficult person to understand...she was a very complex individual. Vernita had learned that Beatrix would reveal only as much as she wanted to be known and whatever she was hiding was extremely difficult to get at. It was scary, because it sorta reminded her allot of Bill.

Vernita picked at her plate, "Would I ever quit......?" She repeated slowly. A tingling feeling of fear crept up her spine. Funny, Bill was thousands of miles away and the very topic still caused her to shudder. "Of course I do..." she said quietly, eyes still averted to her near empty plate. She jerked her head towards the family that Beatrix had been watching, whom were now filing out of the diner. "I want that just as much as you Bea.....don't think I don't wonder what it would be like....to have a normal life." She leaned back, "Taking my kids to school, packing their lunches...going to soccer games, having a house in the suburbs....ya know hokey shit like that." She chuckled, "Not having to worry about getting killed every day of my life....." She looked up, her dark eyes locking with Beatrix's blue ones, "So, yeah...of course I would quit," her gaze dropped a little, "...given the right opportunity that is." A soft smile touched her lips, "What about you Bea? Would you trade the life of the violent and dangerous for a mini van and a tire swing in the backyard?"

Beatrix knew Vernita wanted normal. She always seemed the type. Nice Christian woman with her family always attending church and doing family things. Sometimes she even wondered why Vernita went into 'this' type of business. It didn't fit her. But, when Beatrix saw Vernita handle an edged weapon it was a clear reminder. She also knew that like herself Vernita was very loyal to Bill but also very timid which could cause large problems later on.

Hands came to fold on the table, her back and shoulders straight, head leaned forward towards her companion. Her facade was serious and stone set. "Yes." And she would, in a heart beat if given the right incentive. She'd forever deny what she was born to do. A character flaw. Making choices that she knew deep down would never work. Long white fingers intertwined together and downcast her gaze. "But, we're just silly girls with silly dreams."


	23. Irony

"What in the hell are you all doing here?" Bill stood at the foot of the airplane ramp. He was looking more dapper than usual in a dark gray suit and silk tie, shoes shined and hair tied back. He had a black leather bag slung over his shoulder.

"Well," Vernita crossed her arms, "We heard, oh...through that grapevine..." she glanced at Budd who was standing next to her, "That today was your birthday....and you just happened to be flying in...thought we'd come by and pick you up. Can't let the elderly travel alone."

Bill frowned, re-shouldering his bag, "There was no need." He began walking towards the terminal.

"Oh come on Bill," Vernita implored, laughing and exchanging humored glances with Beatrix. "We thought you'd find it a pleasant surprise."

"Humph," was Bill's only answer, as he shot a glare at Budd.

Vernita rolled her eyes, following them. "So much for niceties, huh Bea."

"I don't need niceties," Bill grumbled, walking faster than the rest of the group as if he hoped to lose them in the crowd somehow. "What I need is to get my luggage and get the hell out of this airport." Vernita frowned. Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Beatrix was still unsure why she decided to go along with this idea. It had been Budd's idea to begin with. He thought since Bill was so nice as to make a party for him he'd return the favor. It wasn't exactly a party more like an 'it's your birthday and we are going to celebrate it in some manner so suck it up.' Budd still found it amusing how much Bill despised the fact that he was another day older. An advantage but a small one. "How old are you now? 60 something, can't rightly remember," Budd mused with a lopsided grin on his face.

Bill glared at his younger brother for the umpteenth time in the last two minutes, "Fifty-eight you asshole," he grumbled under his breath. Having to be reminded was the last thing Bill wanted at the moment. He hated the thought of his own slow mortality. Death was one thing....but a slow decaying death was another. He didn't feel that old really. Sometimes he even almost forgot...he still felt like he did when he was twenty five...until he looked in the mirror that is.

The four-some hustled down the crowded airport receiving a few glances from passerby's but none too out of the ordinary. They came to an abrupt halt at baggage claim were numerous groups of people from various different ethnicities waited.

Beatrix peered past Vernita to Bill who looked unhappy, to say the least. She had to recall that it had been almost two weeks since she had seen him and their last encounter was less than pleasant. "How was your flight, Bill?" She asked in a casual and non-threatening tone.

Vernita decided she'd done enough damage already and fell into silence, instead amusing herself with the constantly entertaining game of airport people watching.

When they reached the baggage claim, Bill folded his arms intensely watching the bags scroll by. He glanced over at Beatrix, "Hrm, fine...bad food, noisy kids, shitty movie....the usual." Of course, both of them knew how that went all too well. "Nikishi gave me your message when I called earlier." The first sign of a faint smile crossed his face. "I-

"Hey, Bill is this your bag?" Vernita called loudly, she had just grabbed a piece of luggage off the conveyer belt.

"No," Bill replied nonchalantly, "But I'll take it."

An elderly woman nearby gave him a nasty glare, snatching the bag out of Vernita's hands.

Vernita laughed, almost doubling over, having mistaken Bill's bag for an elderly woman's.

Bill glared at her, not missing the irony. "Don't even say it Vernita." He turned back to Beatrix with a wary look, "I'm assuming this what not your idea Kiddo."

Beatrix had a delicate hand cupped to her mouth to contain her own sudden burst of laughter. Blue eyes darted to Bill. She never thought of Bill as being that old. He certainly didn't act that old. A fucked up kid at heart. Laughter contained she let her hand fall back to her side. She shook her pretty blonde head, pony tail swaying in the process. "No."

"It was mine, with Vernita's help," Budd chimed in. He still had a dopey smile on his face. He was having his own fun with this. "We almost had to drag Bea here by that fucking pony tail." He chuckled lightly.

Beatrix kept a smirk on her face. She wasn't going to take offense to Budd's comment. She brought her attention back to Bill. Slender brows furrowed in curiosity over his unfinished sentence pertaining to her message. She'd let it go for now. "I came upon my own accord. No tugging or pulling was involved. I was ecstatic about coming." She flashed an overly fake smile.

Bill raised an eyebrow at Beatrix, "I'm sure you were," he said dryly but in good humor. He appeared to be warming up a little more to this "reception".....warm being about 50 degrees......Fahrenheit. He glanced at Beatrix with a good amount of fondness.

Vernita joined them, a bag in her hands. She dropped it at Bill's feet. "This has gotta be yore's.....it's heavy as hell..."

Bill glanced down, "That's it. Hey Budd, do your old brother a favor and carry that thing..." He gave Budd a smarmy smile.....one that was long practiced on the younger man. But suddenly the smile dropped, as Bill's attention focused on something in the crowd over Budd's shoulder. Instinctually, Bill went for the gun under his jacket....which of course was not there. Of course, he knew drawing a firearm in a airport was extremely foolish, but the motion came unconsciously.

All of them were more than adept enough to quickly spot two figures pushing through the crowd of people....it was obvious they were heading right for them. It was hard to discern much about them, but the figure in front was definitely a woman....she had large black sunglasses on and a head of long black uncombed hair....it was hard to tell but she may have been Asian. The two people were moving very quickly; rudely pushing others out of their way...it was only a matter of seconds before the two groups met.

Bill frowned, saying nothing as he dropped his carry on bag to the ground.

Budd was managing with the heavy baggage when he caught Bill's eye. He slowly turned around and came face to face with a rather irate couple. He gave a quick glance to Beatrix and Vernita whom had already caught on and appeared just as confused.

All confusion was cleared when the man of obvious Japanese decent, receding hair line, thick eyebrows, and dressed in a casual suit spoke up. His voice was rough and spoke in his native tongue. "That's her, Jade. The blonde warrior that took down our master." Cold brown eyes were fixated on the only blonde there, Beatrix.

"Excuse me?" Beatrix spoke up, keeping to the native tongue to keep patrons from over hearing. Her facade was threatening but calm. This was an unexpected and unwanted surprise.

The man put on a sadistic grin as a hand roamed to his pocket. He whipped out a white envelope that was smeared with blood. In a very casual and laid back manner the man opened the envelope as if he was going to deliver an important letter. Instead of a letter he pulled out what appeared to be skin. A large chunk which he thrust in Beatrix's face. She showed no noticeable grimace. Upon closer inspection she could see through the blood stains that the skin was decorated in vibrant etchings of obscure pictures.

"Your blood is on here. You belong to him, you die with him."

Jade stood next to her taller male cohort, a similar sick smile on her face, "You get it now, yes you do..." she rasped in Japanese, her voice not exactly pleasant on the ears. She leaned up towards Beatrix, "You took him from us...." she nearly spat in the blonde's face. "It's our turn now.....you see...how the circle continues. He shared his blood with you....our blood has been shared with him. We must close the circle." She pointed a dirty fingernail at one of the swirly circles etched into the flap of skin.

Bill had remained motionless throughout this whole thing. He was watching the two Japanese very closely. Like Beatrix, he didn't appear affected by the contents of the envelope in the slightest.

Vernita could do nothing but stare in horror and utter confusion. She vaguely remembered a few days ago, Beatrix telling her about her last assignment...the target being that sick fucker. This had to be a connection...

Bill spoke up in Japanese, his tone smooth but demanding no argument, "This is not the appropriate setting. If you have a score to settle with my lady friend here, then why don't we all go to a more secluded location and deal with it there."

"NO!" Jade screamed, her voice harsh. A few bystanders were starting to stare. It was only a matter of time before security was called and all hell broke loose. "Onyx," she addressed her male companion, "Now is the time!"

Bill shook his head, still calm, "Now is the not the time."

Jade let out a little yell, and wrenched the skin out of Onyx's hand and threw it at Beatrix. It hit the front of her shirt and fell to her feet with a sickening "thwap."

Bill raised an eyebrow. Some people never learned.

"I belong to no one," Beatrix clarified in smooth Japanese. To exaggerate her point she lifted her boot from the floor and brought it down the chunk of skin. She dug the toe of her boot into the center and twisted. Squishing, unpleasant sounds admitted as she mutilated it.

Onyx screeched in horror at the heinous act. Without warning he whipped out a gun, pulled back the hammer and poised the barrel at Beatrix's head. The gasping screams from bystanders could be heard. Damnit, they had attracted attention. "You..." Onyx panted with fury. "You come with us. If any of you," his eyes darted between Vernita, Budd, and Bill. "Follow us, we'll kill her."

Bill frowned, his eyes darting to the barrel of the gun. This was not ideal. Particularly since this crazy fuckhead had just attracted far too much attention to themselves. He took a step back, hands lifted at his sides. "Very well....it's all your game now Desperado." Leave it to Bill to be a smartass to a man with a gun.

Vernita wanted to do something....anything. That thing with the skin was just too fucking weird...and she didn't even want to think what these nut cases were going to with Beatrix once they got the chance.

Jade licked her dry lips with excitement. She'd flipped out when the blonde warrior had decimated the skin of their master, but seeing Onyx draw the gun made her feel much better. She cackled a little, "Come on Onyx...we've wasted enough time...let's get on with it."

Bill's hard gaze flicked to the corner of his vision where a number of security officers were making their way through the crowd. A number of choices spread out in his mind...he swiftly made a decision. Turning slowly, as to not attract any unwarranted twitching from the already jumpy Onyx, he addressed Vernita and Budd. "Let's go...." he nodded at them sharply and hefted his own bag, "She's all yours." He met Beatrix's stare with the utmost confidence in her abilities. He hoped she would understand exactly why he was doing this what he was doing. At times, his dangerous way of playing games was hard to communicate. Motioning to Vernita and Budd, the three of them melted into the crowd and out of sight.

"Come on!!" Jade begged her counterpart, with an impatient tug on his sleeve. Onyx put a rough hand to the blonde's shoulder and pushed her forward. He kept the barrel of the gun pressed against the small of her back as a precaution. "Just keep moving and we'll be outta here in no time," he spoke gently into the blonde's ear as they weaved through the crowds. Beatrix walked in a steady manner. Her features were hard and blue eyes burned. Bill just left her. He didn't do a damn thing. In the confides and logical regions in her mind she knew that Bill only left her because if a fight broke out in public...Well, it would be a catastrophe. She couldn't remain too pissed at him and then again she couldn't expect him to save her. Bill was no knight in shinning armor.

Onyx and Jade snuck past security with impressive skills and they were now leading Beatrix at a quickened pace to an abandoned warehouse on the farther regions of the airport base. Perhaps its past use was for baggage storage. Now it set up as a 'play house'.

Budd was standing on the curb trying with little success to hail a cab. He wasn't trying too hard. "What the fuck was that about?" He questioned in an aggravated tone. "You just left her there." His eyes shot to Bill. "We aren't gonna follow 'em or anything?"

Bill cast a dark glance at his brother. He was very aware of what he had just done. "No, we are not going to follow them," he said in low tone. "We can't take the chance.....not here."

Vernita stood there in silence, her eyes burning into Bill's back. Asshole...fucking asshole, was all she could think. On impulse she came up beside him and dropped his bag that she had been carrying for some reason, at his feet. "I think you can handle the weight there Bill," she said coldly.

Bill turned on her, not amused one bit, "Don't fuck with me Vernita. Do you know what would have happened if we had stuck around there thirty seconds longer?" He said, getting in her face. Vernita took an impulsive step back; she hated seeing Bill angry...especially when it was directed at her. "Do you not realize that every fucking FBI agent and fucking secret service officer in the US has my name? It's a miracle I can still get by with alias, but if we were booked, an alias wouldn't hold water for very long. And if I go down, you are sure as hell are going down with me." He extended a threatening finger, "Don't question my tactics Vernita. I haven't survived this long by doing stupid things now have I?" Vernita shook her head, desperate to get out of this situation. "Don't you think I didn't want to reach in and break that asshole's hand, which I easily could have. And wouldn't that have been just great Vernita, Beatrix would be no longer be at gunpoint, sure but she, as well as the rest of us would be spending the next fifty to life far from sunny Mexico. If you don't think I don't care about the well being of Beatrix, let alone any of those who work for me then you apparently haven't learned a damn thing Verntia." He pulled away, taking a breath, "Besides, Beatrix can handle herself. She offed the guy those two worship...she can easily get rid of two pathetic wannabe's." He straightened his tie, "Everything is for the greater good." Bill didn't always explain himself in clear terms, but when he did....he really explained himself.

Verntia cast her eyes down at the pavement. The greater good? Wasn't the greater good almost always Bill.

Budd had managed to hail a cab while Bill was reaming on Vernita. "Get in," Bill said gruffly. Leaving the bag there for Vernita to pick up. "Asshole," she mumbled under her breath, bending to pick up the bag.

The warehouse was extremely dark and the air was damp. It smelled of rust and mildew. Jade scuttled around like an overgrown spider until she found the bank of light switches. Once illuminated, the warehouse was only creepier. The lighting was florescent and half of the lights were burning out....the banks blinking on and off in an irritating way. It gave the whole space an extremely eerie feel. In the corner, along with allot of rather bizarre looking things...was a rolling tray. There was a variety of cutlery on the tray...all of them looked as if they had never been washed. The blades were crusted with dark red stains.

"Come, come...Onyx...bring her over here!" Jade breathed excitedly, as she tottered near the tray. "We can't waste any more time!"

Onyx poked Beatrix in the back with the gun barrel to move her forward. He was grinning wide, very happy with their accomplishment. It was no easy task to trap a snake.

As blue eyes strayed around the area Beatrix came to conclude that she was out numbered and had no weapons. For now she'd have to roll with the punches until she could formulate a way out. This included being roughly strapped to what looked like a rusty piece of metal shaped like a door. It was pinned to the wall in a vertical position with leather straps for both arms and legs.

Onyx began pinning up her arms over head. A thought of some fucked up Stephen King novel crossed with Frankenstein flared in her mind. Once secure Onyx turned to his comrade. "Ready," he stated clearly. A fleeting glance was given to the blonde whose facade stood emotionless but blue eyes flared with intense flames.

Jade rechecked all of the straps again just to be sure. She nodded vigorously to Onyx, "Yes...yes..." She scuttled over to the tray, picking up a few pieces of cutlery and setting them back down one at a time and then picking them back up. She did this for a minute or two. It was hard to tell if she was just having a problem deciding which one to use, or she was just flat out crazy. Finally, Jade settled on a rusty looking thing...a long piece of metal that looked more like a stunted fire poker than a knife. Like all of the rest, it was crusted with a good coating of long dried blood. Digging into the pockets of her dirty baggy pants, Jade pulled out an equally dirty looking lemon. She jabbed the end of the poker into the lemon, making sure the end was well coated. Happy with the results, she swung the poker around to face Beatrix.

Jade was still wearing her sunglasses, so it was hard to read her expression...but she seemed more than gleeful. "Your really going to like this one...blonde warrior..." she grated in her strange voice, drawing the poker right up Beatrix's cheek.

Beatrix stared at the lemon scented poker with bafflement and anxiety. Her nostrils were flared and beads of sweat were trailing down her brow. Her lips remained in a tight line as all her breathing was admitted through her nose. Not the most calming breathing technique but she wasn't big on being calm. "You got anything to say before we begin?" Onyx questioned her. He almost appeared to be bouncing with childish glee. No response passed through Beatrix's lips.

He frowned slightly and took a step to the other side of the upright scrap of metal. "Look at those eyes," he mused quietly. "This bitch is furious." He grinned sadistically. "Go on Jade."

Jade was also nearly bouncing with childish glee. "Gladly, Onyx...gladly..." she breathed with excitement. She licked her lips, continued to advance on Beatrix with deliberate slowness. Jade rested the piece of metal directly on Beatrix's skin, so the blonde warrior could feel the coldness that was about to pierce through that pretty face of hers. "This.....is for Karn.....his blood....that you spilt," With that, Jade lifted the poker high and brought it down with insane ferociousness.

With lightening fast speed and accuracy Beatrix had squeezed her foot out of her boot and brought it up high to nail Jade in the chest. This made the woman stumble and instead of bringing the poker down on her face it went deep into Beatrix's shoulder. She yelled out in pain but this didn't falter her from catching out of the corner of her eye Onyx. He had a handy device in his hand. It looked similar to scalpel that doctors used but it was hard to tell with the blood. Her other foot came out of the boot and extended it to the side to catch him in the chest. Onyx fell back against a tray sending utensils flying.

Beatrix took this chance to suck up her pain no matter how much a lemon scented poker dug deep into her shoulder hurt, she moved. She planted black socked feet flat against the metal table; knees bent, and hoisted herself into a bizarre hand stand. The tips of her toes clung to the edge of the table that was up against the wall to keep from falling back over.

She tilted her head down and took the straps of the buckle in-between her teeth and began to pull. A fierce whip of her head was given to keep from eating her hair and only the leather. A hard task to fulfill but the hole was slowly coming off of the buckle.

Jade went screaming and fell backwards onto the cold concrete floor. She laid their coughing for a few moments, her lungs burning. When she managed to pull herself up onto her elbows, she saw the blonde warrior performing one of the most bizarre maneuvers she had ever seen. The freaky thing...was that it was working.

Screeching in frustration, Jade picked herself up. She looked utterly confused for a moment and then she dove over to where Onyx had fell...far more interested in grabbing a deadly utensil of choice than helping her comrade. She scooped up a large butcher knife, unoriginal...but effective. She ran towards the contorted blonde blade raised for a murderous slash.

Beatrix saw Jade coming with the knife. She tugged harder at the buckle. Finally it came loose enough that she could stop using her teeth and tugged her one hand free. As she removed her arm she outstretched it to take the slash from the butcher knife on her forearm. She winced as a new found gash spilled blood. Before Jade could take in another slash Beatrix snatched her wrist and snapped it back like a twig.

The woman stumbled away screaming. This gave Black Mamba time to work on her other arm which proved to be much harder. Keeping balance upside down with only one hand and using the other to unbuckle herself was one hell of a task. The blood was bleeding enough from her wounds she wasn't too concerned about it rushing to her head.

Onyx looked over to Jade in horror. He yelled in a furious rage and began to shuffle on the floor to gain himself a weapon.

Blue eyes darted over to Onyx in a mild panic and focused back on the buckle which was being stubborn. "Come on you...bitch.." she muttered. Eyes lit up when the buckle came loose and forgetting about gravity she fell to the floor with a thud.

Jade cradled her wrist, whimpering. She swayed with pain and nausea nearly loosing her footing. After a few moments, her desire to draw blood from this blonde warrior far outweighed the pain in her wrist. She stumbled forward, blinking. Very ungracefully, she fell to her knees, scrambling with one hand for another weapon. She hardly even noticed Onyx doing the same. Scooping up something sharp, she stumbled back towards where she had last seen the blonde woman. Yelling like some hell spawned banshee, Jade threw herself onto the back of the blonde warrior who had apparently fallen. Jade latched on as best she could with a broken wrist, her other arm wrapping around the woman's neck...the knife in her hand digging into the woman's skin. "DIE!!!!" She screamed with little dignity.

Beatrix yelled out in her own amount of pain. She began to thrash around trying to get the woman unlatched from her back. But, Jade had somewhat of an advantage with a knife lodged into the blonde's back for added support. Her teeth were clenched and jaw tight to help with the amount of pain she was enduring. Beatrix heard an aggressive yell from her right side. Onyx was coming at her with a knife. She needed her own weapon. Blue eyes scanned her area franticly but with good measure. Wait, what the hell was she looking on the floor for, she already had one.

As Onyx came upon, bringing down his knife, Beatrix let out a grunt of pain as she wrenched the rod in her shoulder out and thrust it deep into Onyx's chest as the man attempted to come down on her. He stumbled to his knees, gargled blood, and dropped dead. Her breathing labored and sweat drenched she had one more psycho to deal with. The one latched to her back. Blood was already beginning to flow down the sides of her mouth, she couldn't last much longer with the knife in her back.

Black Mamba, going on a new dose of adrenaline rose unsteadily to her feet and rammed herself backwards into the table she had recently been latched on to. She screamed in agony as the knife went in deeper. But, all was not done in vein. Jade happened to make contact with a sharp piece of metal that been sticking out on the table, possibly where the buckle had been tied.

The woman went limp and Beatrix felt the weight on her back dissipate. She took a stumbling step back; a hand came up, and pulled the knife out of her back with a sickening slush. She dropped it to the floor. She stayed in this standing position, her back arched forward, hair dampened with sweat, her chest heaving, and blue eyes sober for a good few seconds before she collapsed to her knees.

It had been quite some time since she'd been stabbed four to five times. Gulping down her pain she reached a hand over to Onyx's dead body to dig out a cell phone. Handy device. Lying on her side, pooling in her own blood, she dialed quickly. "Bill..."

Bill had received Beatrix's call when still in the cab. He had only had to listen for one second and his heart, no matter how stony it was, dropped like a stone.

"Turn this cab around....now!" He shouted to the driver.

"Sir...eh..." the man seemed confused.

"If you don't turn this car around right now, I'll fucking break your neck, turn it around myself and toss you out at 80 miles per hour." Well, that seemed to work pretty well.

Unfortunately it took them sometime to track down Beatrix. Even with Vernita, Budd and Bill all searching in different directions, communicating via cell phones. Finally, Vernita found her in one of the outer warehouses. "Bill....I think you'd better get over here...now...." Vernita spoke solemnly in her phone, standing over Beatrix.

Bill sprinted into the warehouse, out of breath and skidded to his knees next to Beatrix. "Jesus fucking Christ..." he swore removing his jacket and wrapping Beatrix up in it as best as possible. She looked terrible...multiple stab wounds. It was hard to tell how many with so much blood, but it was at least three. For the first time in.....a very long time, he felt bad...it was a rare feeling for Bill, but it was an extremely bitter pill to swallow. There was a look of obvious regret and self hatred on his face as he picked Beatrix up. But he didn't have time to think about it now...there would be more than enough time later.

The cab driver was now being extremely cooperative and he was even willing to wait for them....the clock running of course. He gawked at them when they returned with a bloody woman wrapped in a suit jacket, but wisely he said nothing.

"Drive like I've got a gun pointed at the back of your head," Bill said with venom. Seconds later, there was the sound of a hammer being pulled back. The driver swallowed and turned the keys without turning around. Bill refused to let anybody else touch Beatrix the entire way back. All he could do was hold her as tightly as possible, in hopes of stopping some of her circulation.

Beatrix was aware enough to know that she had blacked out in the warehouse at some point because when she woke up there was Vernita followed closely by Bill and Budd. The only advantage of being awake at that point was helping aid herself to the cab. During the cab ride Beatrix wasn't aware of much. She was trembling uncontrollably in a cold sweat even if she was close to Bill.

Upon arriving at the hacienda Budd was left in the cab to bicker with the driver that he didn't need to tell anyone about what he had seen. Vernita and Bill had taken Beatrix inside as time was of the essence. "Just take the fucking money," Budd growled and threw the roll of twenties at the cab driver. The driver as kind hearted as he was, was also greedy and took the money. He wouldn't say a word and drove off.

When Budd came back inside Bill and Vernita had already busied themselves with tending to Beatrix's multiple stab wounds. His boots thudded lightly against the oaken floor as he stopped and stood behind the couch. He looked down at the blood splattered blonde with obvious regret and worry. He licked his lips. "That's some bad shit," he muttered.

"Shut the fuck up Budd," Bill snapped, from his kneeling position by the couch, "Be useful and grab that huge first aid kit in the hallway cabinet. Now!"

Bill turned his attention back to Beatrix, who was sprawled out on his couch.....bleeding all over it. Well, he was beginning to not like this couch anymore anyways.

She kept trying to curl up into a ball, out of feeling cold. Vernita was doing her best to keep her from doing so...it was only making things worse.

Bill grabbed Beatrix by the face, looking at her very intensely, "Kiddo....your going into shock...you need to stop moving. You're going to tear upon those wounds further if you do...I know your cold...just don't move...."

Budd had returned with the kit, which Bill turned upside down...spilling the contents all over the floor. This all seemed oddly familiar to him....except he had been the one lying in the pool of blood. "Vernita, grab me that antiseptic, that roll of bandages...the cotton swabs........shit woman...move faster than that!"

Vernita literally threw the ordered items at Bill, who could care less at the moment. He went back to leaning over Beatrix, "Ok....Kiddo.....I'm taking your shirt off now....don't freak out, you'll just end up bleeding to death." He didn't exactly remove, it was more like her tore her shirt off...tossing the shredded piece of fabric aside. In retrospect, it probably would have been better to be gentler about it. But for Bill, speed was more important than being gentle. He removed his tie and knotted it tightly around her wrist. He would take care of that one later...for now, that would do. He then unrolled some wrapping and biting a long strand away from the roll, he wrapped it tightly around the wound on her upper arm. It would work as a temporary hold. The back wound was the worst, he had to fully tend to that first. Bill pressed a hand on Beatrix's forehead, "Your going to have to help me here....I need to get to your back...."

She was so fucking cold. Beatrix felt like she was locked in a meat freezer and she couldn't stop shivering. She had received numerous stab wounds before this but they had never gone so deep. She was almost sure she may have punctured a vital vessel when she thrust that butcher knife into her back. It was stupid but at the time it was her only alternative. Now she regretted it. Her breathing was coming in quick pained gasps and blue hues stared intensely on Bill. Her facade wasn't readable except for immense pain and a flicker of determination. A hand lifted up and crimson stained fingers gripped to the back of the couch. She gripped it with all her remaining strength and using as much upper body power as she could, Beatrix tried to move on her side, her back facing Bill.

Bill caught a glimpse of her back wound, when she partially rolled over. It was a very deep gash....at least a couple inches in...not good at all...

She was almost there, her arm shaking violently. Almost...She screamed out in agony and returned to lie on her back. Tears stung her eyes and she shook her blonde head fiercely. Her lower lip quivered, emotion betraying her, she choked out, "I can't!"

He frowned as she gave up the battle. "Of course you can," he nearly yelled at her, hands grasping to her shoulders, "You can do any fucking thing you set your mind to Kiddo!" He wasn't just pep talking her; it was the absolute truth as Bill saw it.

Vernita was standing behind Bill, her arms crossed over her chest...as if she was hugging herself. The whole thing was pretty damn hard to watch, but she was determined to stay there in case she was needed again...which was likely.

"Christ!" Bill yelled at Beatrix, almost face to face with her like some drill sergeant, "You're going to roll over if it's the last goddamn thing you! Do you hear me?" With a snarl, he took her arms and wrapped them around his neck and pulled himself up into a sitting position. Beatrix was almost dead weight on his neck, and he couldn't do this by himself...not to mention she was shaking horribly. "I'm going to try and flip you Kiddo...but you're going to have to help me....." He didn't care if she broke down; she was going to do this.

Beatrix kept on shaking her head in protest until she found the inner strength to finally nod. Tears were burning her eyes but she didn't shed them and instead endured the blurry vision. She had to do this or she'd die. She didn't want to die, not necessarily. She liked her life as un-normal and fucked up as it was. And the mere fact that a couple of psychotic whack jobs took the Black Mamba down was the worst possible way to die. A fighter of her stature deserved respect in the time of death or at least a worthy killer. She was going off on a tangent. She could do this. She had to be void of all emotion and feeling. That included pain. Mind over body. Besides, she couldn't let Bill down. He had so much confidence in her abilities. Her cheeks puffed and she exasperated a breath of air. A firm nod followed to signal to Bill she was ready to try again. Her eyes closed tight and with a quick fluid and strained motion, with Bill's aid she rolled over. She did it, her face falling into the back of the cushions of the couch and her screams muffled. Fuck, that hurt.

Bill smiled, genuinely proud. He knew for a fact, that that wasn't an easy thing to do. "Good girl. I knew you could do it," he said in a much more genial tone of voice and gave her uninjured arm a little squeeze.

"Ok, Vernita..." he pivoted on his knees, back to business. "Hand me that bottle of antiseptic...and come around the front here...hold onto her if she jumps." Which was likely. Bill didn't remember much when he had been the victim of the same bottle of antiseptic...but most people generally react the same.....with extreme violence in the midst of almost unbearable pain. And violence fit Beatrix like a glove.

He exchanged a look with Vernita who was now hovering nearby. Placing a hand on the middle of Beatrix's back to pin her down, Bill tilted the bottle and poured a good amount right into the large gash in her back.

This time she didn't scream in pain but buried her face into the back of couch to such an extent she came close to suffocating herself. Beatrix tried her best not to jump as the antiseptic poured onto her tenderly raw skin. But, she began to thrash out due to human survival instincts. She felt added weight on her legs. Budd had joined in by pinning Beatrix's legs down so they didn't kick anyone or anything. His expression remained furrowed in concern and he kept silent in the same manner he did with Bill. Vernita had joined in, holding Beatrix's shoulders down, as the woman understandably put up a vicious battle with pain. She exchanged glances with Budd, who was looking extremely sober at the moment.

Bill grimaced as he was forced to apply more pressure to her torso. He tipped the antiseptic bottle up and set it aside. He knew he had to get that wound closed as soon as possible, but he would give her a few more moments to cope with the current douse of pain...before the next round came.

"Keep holding her," he instructed Vernita and Budd, as he went back to the pile of first aid products scattered on the floor. He returned with stitching equipment. After wiping the blood off around the wound, he threaded the needle, his expression cold and decisively neutral.

He leaned over to Beatrix's ear, her face still buried into the couch, "This is gunna hurt like a fucking bitch Kiddo....but I don't think I have to tell you that, I'd try and black out," he smiled, "Don't you just love irony...I know I do...." With that he leaned back, and needle in hand, he plunged it into her skin with one swift movement.

A scream followed but it was more chocked with tears of pain and anger. Beatrix felt nauseous. Not just because of the pain but because in that moment she realized that Bill was masochistic. When she stated it a few weeks ago she didn't fully believe it. She had just been annoyed and wanted something to throw at him. It was unsettling but her mind was too mashed to dawn on it any longer. Instead her body went limp and she passed into unconsciousness.

Bill had done the best he could for Beatrix. Which was pretty damn good for somebody who spent most of his life trying to kill people not save their lives. Having her passed out certainly helped. After stitching up her back, he attended to the other two wounds which weren't nearly as bad. The one of her upper arm needed a few stitches, but the cut on her wrist didn't...so he wrapped it up tightly after all the necessary steps. He then managed to force her to swallow a few pain killers and then wrapped her up in a ridiculous amount of blankets. With Budd's help they gingerly laid her in the middle of Bill's bed.

After that...it was only a matter of watching to make sure she didn't thrash around or get sick or anything that could hinder the healing process and Bill of course took the job very willingly. After all, hadn't she done the same for him not so long ago? He had been sitting on a chair, next to the bed...halfway watching television, when he fell asleep. It was a tiring job watching over somebody....he'd nearly forgotten what it was like.

Beatrix finally awoke. As lids fluttered open she wanted to spring up in uncertainty and momentary fear but her body hindered this action. She was wrapped tight in blankets and her head felt like it weighed fifty pounds. Not to mention the numbing pain through out her body. She closed her eyes again and shut lids tightly to gain back self control and clear away the grogginess of sleeping and the drugs.

She reopened and dilated blue hues wandered past the television and back around to the man sleeping in the chair. Numerous emotions ran through Beatrix's head at that moment. Many of them unclear and unwelcoming. She decided. Her facade turned placid. "There's a lot to be said about the older man whom sleeps when he is supposed to be keeping a watchful eye," she stated in a tone that leveled above freezing.

Bill smiled, eyes still closed, "What do they say, hrm?" He said, his voice scratchy, "That he's losing his touch? That he's past his prime? Or maybe that he's a fucking bastard who wouldn't have had to keep a watchful eye if he hadn't made a bad decision." He opened his eyes, fixing her with a look that wavered somewhere between self loathing and wariness. He knew Beatrix was not even close to being won over that easily. She was pissed at him...and rightly so. But he thought he'd at least attempt to get off on the right foot.

He stood up and went over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "How do you feel? Besides feeling like shit that is?" He wanted to do or say something comforting, but she was far from that point and he knew better. Best to retain to the important matters. "Are those bandages still dry? I was afraid to check...thought you might pop an eye out or slam my nose back into my brain cavity." A fleeting smile.

Beatrix gave him a look. "Not a bad idea," she muttered to herself. She made a small motion. "Go on, check the bandages." Half of this was playful and the other half was out of pure spite. This proved that she wasn't about to thaw in front of him easily. There had been something about his words and actions earlier that didn't sit right. When the situation had been flipped she had been so caring and maternal. Bill was...Bill.

She tore her gaze from him and stared off with a distant expression. Her mind wasn't completely clear as she was still feeding off the drugs. "They're dry." She admitted lightly. "And yes, I do feel like shit." A heart beat. She wanted to say something else but stopped herself. It wasn't the right place.

Bill looked down at her with a furrowed brow, knowing full well that she was just daring him out of spite....well and maybe she was teasing him a little...but he was too tired to know much of the difference at this point. "I see." He said dryly. "Well, do let me know if any blood starts showing up," he stated matter of factly. Something beyond three stab wounds was bothering her, and he could tell. He found it a little infuriating....well more than a little. He'd saved her goddamned life, what more did she want? Breakfast in bed?

"Can I get you anything to eat? Something to drink?" He quarried, the idea sparking.

When Beatrix got like this, it drove him fucking crazy. He just wished she'd come out and say it, and he was beyond even asking her. All women were like this, he reminded himself with a wary frown. They expected all men to be mind readers and know exactly what they wanted without being told. It was fucking ridiculous! He, like most men were usually more than willing to please....if they were only informed of what to do. In his mind, he always said what he was going to say....why shouldn't she?

Of course, Bill like many people was looking over his own personality flaws. While he was more aware of them than most people and perhaps possessed more than most people. At this moment, he didn't make the connection, instead he blamed it on the gap between the sexes. Far easier than blaming himself. The mere concept that things he had done earlier had jarred her didn't even occur to him. In his mind, he had done what he had to do and done it damn well. What he was painfully aware of was leaving her at the airport....he realized that...but it was more than that with her right now...and he knew it. He'd give it one shot...but that was it. He leaned on his elbow, leveling a look at her, "Is there anything I can do, get, not do, not get, for you? Honestly? I'm trying here Kiddo...."

She returned the leveled eye. Her slowly drugged mind was putting pieces together. She wouldn't tell Bill what was on her mind, not all of it. She was like any woman but with a few more thorns to pick through. Beatrix came to the conclusion that Bill in this moment was acting nice, sentimental, maternal. He was far from any of those emotions. He could be sweet and sometimes that was hard to fathom but this was worse.

Something about his actions and his words from earlier when he was pouring on the antiseptic had struck a nerve. It struck a foreshadow she'd never see coming. Long ago men who shook the world for their own purposes were called conquerors. In this day in age, the men whom shook the world for their own power and greed are called corrupters. And of the world's corrupters Bill stands alone. For while he corrupts the world, inside he is pure.

He was corrupting Beatrix.

She steadly tilted her chin up. "You...can stop...trying."

Bill blinked as if he had just been slapped. In many ways he just had been.

The corruptor dropped his act. "Very well," he said quietly, pulling himself up and quickly standing up. "If you need anything, I will have Nikishi nearby." That was it, he was done. If Beatrix wanted maternal care, from now on....a woman...well anybody besides him, was going to have to supply it for her. Bill knew he should have realized that a hell of a lot sooner. Beatrix was simply too smart to fool and she knew him too well for him to continue to try. He turned and left without another word. Much the same way he had turned an unfeeling back on many victims.

Bill left instructions with Nikishi and grabbed a set of car keys. With the roar of a huge V16 engine, he was gone. He wasn't going to lie...to himself at least, he was angry. But he was also acceptant. He accepted that his rather transparent attempt to be something he was not was blatantly obvious to Beatrix. Why hadn't this dilemma ever happened to him before? Well, for the simple reason that he'd never in his life let somebody get as close as her...close to the ugly truth that was Bill. The Bill that would happily let the whole world burn around him while he stood untouched in the middle. Perhaps because she had gotten so close to the flame, he had felt some stupid need to throw up a couple decoys...but for whose protection? Hers or his? Bill was a murdering bastard, a liar, a manipulator, a corruptor, prone to be sadistic, a man who, in the end, would mow down every person in his path for his own benefit, and yes...even a masochist. He did not lack love, nor compassion....nor the ability to care, but it was a crowded house and often something had to give. And the weaker of these traits were always the first to go.

Yes, Bill was a corruptor amongst corruptors and nobody, not even Beatrix Kiddo, was ever going to change that.

The remainder of the week Beatrix saw very little of Bill. She was thankful for it in more ways than one. It helped speed up her recovery by taking time to focus on her own welfare than the welfare of her relationship with him. At nights her mind did wander to vacant thoughts that made little to no sense and confused her further. So, she stopped.

It was early in the morning and Beatrix was finishing up in the bathroom. She was clad in a black sports bra and a pair of black sweat pants. She was standing in front of the mirror, idly running a comb through blonde locks when she saw a shadowed figure approach in the reflection of the mirror. Slender brows furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were fairing." O-Ren's graceful figure became visible. "I feel awful about what happened."

Beatrix laughed crudely. "Like shit you do." The half breed kept a straight face. "Bill told me the gist of what happened. I received the fill ins from Vernita."

The blonde didn't give much of a reaction but put down the brush and turned to face her. "Don't fuck with me O-Ren. I know you didn't set me up but you failed to inform me just how fucked up that man was. For every assignment we need to know all the details.." She put up a single white finger. "Let me finish...I know you like...challenging me...and hell, I won but you put me and everyone else at risk. I'm not gonna squeal on you because like hell do we want Bill involved. So, be warned...I'm not going to take that shit from you any longer."

Indeed, Bill....when he set his mind to something, was a staunch supporter of himself. He stayed at a pleasant distance from Beatrix, said very little and went on with his business. He retained his typical luke warm demeanor that fell between the lines of blatant rudeness and complete indifference. He was a fully closed and secured safe; it was impossible to even guess at what he was thinking...which was probably a good thing for all involved.

Vernita was still pretty pissed at Bill about the whole thing at the airport. It was one of those situations that made her realize how much of a sociopath asshole Bill really was. Having to help him, while he basically held Beatrix down and administered one of the most effective but sadistic first aid jobs she'd ever seen hadn't settled very well with her either. She killed for the man, but if made her question just how far she would go with that oath. What if that killing got too close to home? But, Vernita found she couldn't ponder that topic too long...she found she was simply too loyal to Bill to even question something like that. And just seeing him made her completely forget she had doubted herself. Even just sitting there he scared her.

"Hey Bill...."

"Hrm.." He seemed far more interested in reading through a large pile of papers he had spread across the bar. A half attended to glass of scotch sat in the middle.

"Um....where's Bea?"

He waved a hand, not even looking up, "...Down the hall....somewhere...I think......"

Vernita scowled, "Thanks......" she turned and headed down the hallway, "....I think..." she mumbled under her breath. She hadn't gone very far, when she heard two voices....Beatrix and the soft tone of O-Ren. Vernita had a moment of internal guilt, but it was quickly overruled by fierce curiosity. Flattening herself against the wall like a true expert, she became invisible. Ok, so it was a little petty...but this was just too good to pass up.

O-Ren blinked. Silence sparked between the two women in the confides of the bathroom. Finally O-Ren spoke up in her overly cool demeanor. "Very well. I'll take care to that warning."

Beatrix gave a reaffirming nod and turned back to her reflection. The bags under her eyes were fading due to simple pleasures of a peaceful nights sleep. She raked a hand through her bangs nonchalantly.

"How are you feeling?" O-Ren pressed in a civil note.

"How would you feel after being stabbed three times?"

O-Ren made a face at this and leaned up against the bathroom door frame. "I would feel like shit and most likely look like shit...but you, Bea, you never look like shit."

That blonde head tilted to stare down at the porcelain sink. A smirk tugged at her lips. She was thankful that O-Ren faded off the earlier topic. That allowed high hopes that their own private challenge would slip past Bill. "If you're trying to fuck you're way out of this, your attempts are failing."

O-Ren scowled. "Fuck. It was worth a try was it not?"

"Course it was."

"Whoa, hey there ladies," Vernita grinned, having took a few steps back and rewalking into the bathroom. The tactic was doubtfully going to fool these two, but it was worth a try. "What's up? Are we having some sort of girl's party in the bathroom? I'm sure Bill would be elated to know that."

Silence. Ok, bad joke.....neither of them seemed to be much in a joking mood.

Vernita let the smile drop, leaning on the opposite side of the door, across from O-Ren. "You look a hell of a lot better Bea," she nodded to the blonde at the mirror. And it was true, Beatrix did look much better than the last time she'd seen her a few days ago. "O-Ren, good to see ya...it's been awhile," she addressed the placid looking Asian woman.

Vernita had pretty much heard everything. But whatever shit was between these two, was their business. She just didn't want to see them at each other's throats...because it sure as hell wasn't gunna be pretty. There was an awkward silence.

"So...uh...anybody seen Elle lately?" Lame...but it was something.

"No, thankfully," Beatrix replied with added enthusiasm. The last thing she wanted to do was see Elle. Blue eyes watched through the reflection of the two women. She knew Vernita had heard herself and O-Ren. It didn't bother Beatrix. Vernita had been the one whom instructed her to face O-Ren on the dilemma. She had and so far it was going nicely.

"Actually," O-Ren broke in. "I saw her a few days ago. She was askin' about you Bea after what...happened." O-Ren held an amused grin.

A brow rose curiously. "What'd she want?"

O-Ren shrugged. "She wanted to know how you were or something along those lines. I wasn't paying attention."

"That's sweet of her."

"Indeed. I do believe Elle has an unhealthy fascination with you, Bea."

Beatrix turned her head to O-Ren, her facade placid. "And you are just realizing this now?" For some reason she was enjoying this friendly and civil discussion among 'friends'.

Vernita laughed, "Yeah...seriously Bea....I didn't really even notice it until fairly recently, but she's definitely obsessed with you in an unfriendly sort of way."

Elle wasn't exactly "one of the girls." It just wasn't her kind of thing. She had never done well socially and she had more than a mild distrust for all women. She was something of a loner, and when she was with people...they were generally men. But usually Elle was by herself...like the one-eyed lone wolf she was. She seemed to prefer it that way, and nobody was apt to argue.

"She was probably happy to know you were still alive....." Vernita quipped, checking her own reflection in the mirror....pure habit, ".....so she could still fantasize about killing you." She snorted, "That's probably the type of shit that woman fantasizes about at night." She pulled a face, "Augh....forget it...I don't even want to think about that."

Happy with her hair, Vernita wasn't exactly the prissy type; she went back to leaning on the doorframe. "So how's everything going in Tokyo O-Ren?" It was no secret that O-Ren had some goings on in the Tokyo underground. So far they had remained fairly casual, but who was to say what the woman was capable of...she had already overcome some pretty damn harsh obstacles in her young years. Bill of course was being more than supportive of the whole thing....so, one was to presume that in the end, there had to be something in it for him.

O-Ren decided to copy Vernita's actions and moved in front of the mirror herself. A light push with an open palm was given to Beatrix's shoulder to allow the half breed more room in the mirror. The blonde put on a firm expression and pushed her back in an all out playful manner. None using the strength they were capable of.

"I don't share," Beatrix stated flatly and snatched up a hair tie from the sink.

"I see," O-Ren replied and faired with the portion of mirror she was allowed. Her dark brown eyes stared through the mirror to Vernita. "To answer your earlier question, things are going nicely. I've already created 'friends' with a few of the Yukzia clan."

Vernita watched Beatrix and O-Ren shove at the mirror. She was grateful that the simple action didn't turn into a full out brawl.....which would have been much more likely if Elle was here.

Beatrix raised a curious brow. "Friends?"

"Associates, if you prefer." O-Ren wasn't going to give full out details on her doings in Tokyo but unlike Beatrix whom told nothing when things could be told. O-Ren didn't give details due to the secretive factor. The only one given full details on all her trips to Tokyo on business was Bill. "To feed your curiosity; my findings in the Underground is it is slowly degrading and the clan is beginning to loose their own associates. I plan to see that that does not happen."

Vernita nodded, back to leaning on the doorframe. "Good to hear O-Ren. Fine line between friends and associates, as they say....." She shrugged, knowing the woman's capabilities. "I'm sure you'll manage....." Then again for a female, Japanese/Chinese American to get anywhere in the Yakuza was going to be one hell of an undertaking....but if anybody was going to do that, it would be O-Ren.

Bill passed by down the hallway, giving the woman filled bathroom a truly comical, "What the fuck?" look.

Vernita laughed, sticking her head out of the room, "Hey Bill, wanna join us?"

"I think I'll pass," came his dry reply from the end of the hallway, before he went into the back bedroom.

Vernita smirked, pulling her head back inside the room. "Jesus Christ girl," she looked at Beatrix, "We need to fatten you up a bit....maybe I should keep taking you to that burger joint. Nothing like some good old American grease to put some meat on ya..."

Just then Nikishi rounded the corner, a tray of things in her hands. She spotted the trio of women just in time to not run into them. "Oh! Excuse me ladies....I did not realize you were all using this room together."

Vernita laughed, "Well...using it would be a bit of a stretch."

Beatrix put flat palms to her stomach region and turned to the side in front of the mirror, in profile of herself. She held her head up in a regal stature as she inspected herself. "I'm not that skinny," she retorted to Vernita's earlier comment.

O-Ren, wearing a devilish smile glanced over to Beatrix. "Do you ever eat?"

"Course I do. I have a fast metabolism and killing off sadomasochistic bastards can bring on quite a work out," she stated matter-of-factly. She exchanged a knowing glance with O-Ren and the point was settled.

The blonde turned back around to come full frontal to the mirror and pulled locks of blonde hair up in to her casual high pony tail. "We should do something," O-Ren suggested quietly clearing the silence.

"You mean have a three-some in the bathroom is not your idea of fun?" A smirk tugged at her lips.

"Not exactly."

All Nikishi had to hear was "threesome in the bathroom" and she was out of there, whatever menial chore she had been intending to perform in the room was gladly put aside for later.

"Yeah, we should so something," a sly mischievous grin spread across Vernita's face. Vernita had always been something of a trouble maker. If there was some mischief to be bad, she was generally there in a heartbeat. "I dunno, what did you have in mind O-Ren?" She asked. "Hey, maybe we-"

But she was cut off the sound of the front door opening and Nikish's soft voice. Vernita, being closest to the door, leaned out. "Oh fuck....Lady Godiva herself has decided to show up," Vernita mumbled and quickly stuck her head back in the room. "Well, there goes the party. How much do you wanna bet this was no random drop by...." she tapped the side of her head, "...With that woman you never know."

Bill came walking by on his return trip, upon spotting Elle he threw his arms up in exasperation, "What is this? A female conspiracy?

Elle looked utterly confused, "Excuse me?"

"Just...augh," he waved a hand down the hallway, "They're all in my bathroom....."

Elle raised an eyebrow looking mightily intrigued and went down the hallway. Sticking her blonde head into room, she smiled sardonically, "Well....now....who wants to shave my legs?"

Vernita made a small gagging nose in the back of her throat.

"I'll pass," O-Ren said quickly and went back to primping her own hair which she had done plenty of already.

Beatrix turned her own blonde head to Elle, her facade calming and welcome. She had no intention on starting anything and was going to be on her best behavior. As well should they all. "Actually we're almost done. I'm afraid you missed out on the whole manicure and bikini waxing." She flashed a coy smile.

O-Ren glanced down at her finger nails at the mention of manicure almost inspecting to see if they were worthy of anything. Long and sharp like a wild cat's. Fitting. She grinned and went back to raking a hand through her short cut raven locks.

Vernita grimaced at the mere thought of bikini waxing. Hell, fucking, no...was her only thought on that one.

Elle returned Beatrix's coy smile, apparently deciding to play nice. She sat down rather undantily on the closed toilet seat. She stuck a cigarette in her mouth but thankfully didn't light it.

Vernita raised an eyebrow, but only smirked at this. She folded her arms, trying to get back to the "business" at hand. "So, O-Ren here suggested we all go do something." She was beyond playing such petty high school games, as in 'oh, let's exclude Elle.'

Elle looked amused, "You mean....like a girlie thingy....or something?" A daunting prospect for Elle. She looked a little uneasy at the thought.

"Well, it's getting a little crowded in here and I think Bill's starting to get paranoid out there...thinking we are plotting a coup or something."

Elle's eye widened, "Maybe we are..." she said dramatically.

O-Ren sparked up with a sly smile. "Or maybe, we could have a four-some now."

Beatrix raised a brow but just laughed at that and shook her head in high found amusement. "Mmm...four-some," the tall blonde cooed and she put hands behind her onto the counter and leaned back in an all out seductive manner.

"That was a joke," O-Ren clarified.

"I know." Bea pushed off the counter and took a small step into the middle of the bathroom and crossed arms over her chest.

"It didn't seem like you knew," O-Ren pressed with sadistic intent. Vernita raised an eyebrow at Beatrix....ok...that was just a little too scary. Elle was sneering, obviously finding it pretty damn funny.

Beatrix just put on a straight face and stared between Elle and Vernita. Momentary pause before Bea spoke up again, "We could continue to stand here."

O-Ren dismissed that with a hand gesture.

"Well, all of you are smart assed bitches. Let's see you come up with something to do."

Vernita crossed her arms, "I'm not going to stand in this bathroom all day.....you all ain't that charming,"

Suddenly, out of the middle of nowhere, Elle took a pair of obnoxiously gaudy gold Elvis sunglasses out of her pocket and put them on. Random behavior was slightly less random coming from Elle. She began whistling aimlessly.

"What the fuck Elle?" Vernita stared at her.

Elle shrugged, chewing on the end of her cigarette, "I dunno...some young stud hottie ass on a skateboard gave them to me a few days ago in Chicago. I was like-"

"Wait!" Vernita snapped her fingers, "That's it?"

"That's what?" Elle replied

"Vegas!" Vernita grinned at Beatrix and O-Ren, "We should all go to Vegas! Hell yeah!"

Elle shrugged again, "I'm game....unless Bill decides to load a bunch of assignments on us.....which wouldn't surprise me."

Vernita frowned, "No way....I say we're going to Vegas. What do you think Bea? O-Ren? Some slots, margaritas and no sleep in the city of sin?" She grinned, hell bent on the idea. "C'mon...it will be like....a two day drive, tops!"

Beatrix was staring at Elle with utmost fascination. She blinked hard and brought her attention to Vernita. Her slender brows furrowed at Vernita's idea. "Fuck, I don't care. It's better than staying cooped up here for the next three days." It also gave her further excuse to avoid Bill.

"Agreed. Not that I'm cooped up here." A side glance from O-Ren was given to Beatrix. She turned her brown eyes away and took graceful steps to the doorway. "We'll meet back here in an hour." Instructions given the half breed walked out.

Beatrix was more or less content with the idea. She took a few steps to the doorway but on her passing by of Elle seated on the toilet, she plucked the gold Elvis sunglasses right off her nose. She nonchalantly slipped them on and paused in the mirror to view herself. "They look better on me," she stated matter-of-factly and walked right on out without a second glance to view her blonde counter part's reaction.

"Bitch..." Elle muttered.

"Well, she's right Elle....." Vernita said as she passed Elle, "The eye patch....and glasses..." she whispered, making goggle gestures out of her fingers, "..just doesn't work for ya."

"Fuck off," Elle replied, following Vernita out of the room.


	24. It Was Better Than Sex

"You're what?" Bill leaned forward on the bar, "Oh no....I don't think so..." he shook his head.

Vernita glanced at Beatrix. O-Ren and Elle were still out packing and she'd been the first to return. At that point Bill had grown more than a little suspicious and they had been forced to spill the beans. "Look Bill it's just for a couple days...." she implored.

"No way....there's way too much to be done for you ladies to just decide to go gallivanting around." He dug through the stack of papers on the bar, "For instance...I've got an assignment....around here.....somewhere..."

Vernita crossed her arms, as she watched him.

He gave up momentarily, "My point being," he pointed at the two women, "There's far better times to go off to Vegas...now not being one of them."

"Christ Bill," Vernita rolled her eyes, "Lay off....you do that sort of shit all of the time. Why can't we?"

Bill glared, "I do that sort of shit because I can...and because I usually have a business reason for it."

"We have a business reason for it."

Bill raised his eyebrows, "Such as?"

"Down time," Vernita glared back...thinking that perhaps an Assassins Union wasn't such a bad idea.

Beatrix stood there casually. She was clad in a pair of faded jeans and a black tight fitting t-shirt with a low v-neck. She was still proudly sporting the cocky pair of gold Elvis sunglasses she had stolen from Elle even if they were inside. Arms were crossed over her chest as she lingered beside Verntia. Bill's response was expected.

She decided she better try warming him into saying yes. If anyone could manage it would be Beatrix Kiddo. Or she could make a worthy effort. Though with their past interactions her offerings seemed slim for success.

"The other business reason being," she imploded coolly. She tried to keep all of her inner feelings of Bill to a drowned level. Blue eyes hovered a good thirty degrees above zero. "There are plenty of high paying assholes in Vegas just begging for someone to do their dirty work."

Bill sneered, looking haughty. "Believe me, I know every high paying asshole in Vegas. You four aren't going to make any connections that I haven't already made." He ossed out a hand, "Besides, I know for a fact that the last thing you ladies will be doing is looking for business contacts. Good try though Kiddo."

Vernita's mouth had settled into a defiant line. But she had faith that Beatrix, if anybody would be their best way to talk Bill into this.

She leveled a serious eye on him. "Or we could just go against your word." This all said with laced mockery and playfulness and an easy way to get under Bill.

Bill frowned at Beatrix's second proposition. "Why does that not surprise me...especially coming from you."

Uh oh....Vernita's eyes flicked over to Beatrix. Again, that weird feeling she'd just stepped into a deeper conversation than she was aware of.

Bill threw his hands up, "Just go against my word.....why not? It's not like I would shoot you in the back or anything..."

Vernita scowled. At times...Bill's sense of humor creeped her out. "Look Bill...." she started in a genial, almost submissive tone...she wasn't Beatrix, "....we aren't asking for much....just a few days...a week tops. We'll even score you some of those sweet sunglasses that Bea's sporting."

Bill didn't look amused, "Not my kind of look." He narrowed his gaze at Beatrix. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he just gave her a wary look that almost communicated a defeat on his part.

Beatrix put on a thin smile of satisfaction. That win felt almost too easy but she wasn't about to question it. Hands came limp to her sides as she added quaintly, "You'll be surprised how nice it is not having the four of us around these next few days."

At this moment the opening and closing of the front door could be heard followed by the soft shuffle of shoes on wooden walkway. In sauntered O-Ren her facade remaining calm and collected. It was hard to tell if she was keen on the 'trip' or not. "Are we all ready?"

Beatrix turned her head over her shoulder to O-Ren and gave a tight nod. "Just got the clearance from Bill."

"How'd you manage that?"

Beatrix shrugged. "I have my resources."

"I bet you do," O-Ren said flatly and let her duffle bag fall to the floor with an overly dramatic thud. Beatrix made an inner cringe knowing where her words had been taken and perhaps it had been better to shut up.

Bill looked irritated. He hadn't exactly "given the clearance" yet. "Yes, well I can imagine how nice it's going to be," he retorted dryly to Beatrix's earlier comment.

Vernita grinned, relishing the victory. Although her expression turned a little more quizzical at O-Ren's "I bet you do." remark. What the fuck had that been about? She could only imagine...

Bill was too weary to even care about the remark. He didn't care really...

Just then Elle came in with her own duffel. "Let's get the fuck out of here....oh hey Bill, what's up?"

"Absolutely nothing," Bill said flatly, sitting back down...looking extremely grumpy.

"Bill was more than happy to let us all take off for Vegas," Vernita said with a grin, picking up her bag and heading for the door.

"Oh really?" Elle titled her head to the side, "I thought he'd hate the-"

"Out!" Bill thundered, "Just get all of your Thelma and Louise assses out of here!" Bill shooed them with his hands, "Out! Out! You're annoying the shit out of me! Out!"

Elle sneered, "Ok....fuck....cya Bill." she headed back out the door.

"C'mon Bea," Vernita grinned at the doorway, looking like an excited schoolgirl.

Beatrix gave a fleeting glance to Bill before she hefted up her own duffle bag and proceeded out the door behind O-Ren. Again Beatrix left Bill on unfriendly terms which had to be very unhealthy for their relationship. But perhaps in some twisted manner it would end up doing more good than bad.

"We drive in shifts. Every hour to two hours we switch," O-Ren stated once everyone had packed in their bags and was situated in the classic convertible Corvette with a midnight black paint job . No one objected to these rules as they sounded fair enough. The first to drive was O-Ren seeing it was her car and her rules. Beatrix sat in the front, far away from Elle. Elle and Vernita shared the back seat with its leather interior that was quite comfortable.

The four would be in for a long and somewhat stressful ride. Four female assassins taking a road trip wasn't in the norms. A large amount of arguing was due to occur but everyone made an effort to keep physical contact out completely. At least the out come was one to look forward to.

The drive hadn't been all that the occupants of the car. There was the usual tift over the radio station. But eventually it was agreed the 80's hits station was acceptable. The driving in shifts seemed to work well. It allowed everybody to get enough rest and made for much better driving time. Every now and then they'd make rest stops, where Elle usually stocked up on junk food and ate it loudly from the back seat. Once she got a bag of pork rinds...which Vernita promptly threw out the window after two minutes of their opening, on the basis that they smelled "rank as all hell".

The conversation was expectantly full of smart ass remarks and well meant teasing. Sometimes somebody would tell a story or two...but this would generally degrade into more smart ass remarks and well meant teasing. They tried to play a couple of those silly "I spy" car games, but Elle kept turning everything into a sexual innuendo and that was quickly dropped.

Due to the driving in shifts they were able to drive through the night...and saw most of Arizona this way...which was actually far more beautiful at night anyways. The afternoon of the second day, it was starting to get pretty nappy in the car, seeing as it was at least a hundred degrees outside. At this point, everybody had gotten pretty comfortable with one another. Elle had her legs stretched over Vernita in the backseat, who was fast asleep....so deeply so that she didn't even notice Elle had taken her shoes off. To the great dismay and displeasure of O-Ren, Elle had decided to toss her candy wrappers around. Although, she had been decent enough to not smoke in the car.....Beatrix insisted.

Elle had just started to ask "Are we there yet?" When the radiant lights and over the top buildings of the Vegas strip began to scroll past the windows.

"Amen....halleluiah..." Vernita mumbled throwing Elle's leg's off her lap.

Beatrix was slouched down in the front seat with her feet up on the dash board. She was kind enough to keep her socks on, not that her feet smelled foul but common courtesy. The pair of Elvis sunglasses were slid back taking bangs off her forehead in an awkward headband fashion. Blue eyes stared at the neon and vibrant lights in silent awe. She had only gone to Vegas on assignments and failed to take in the true sights of the city. Now she was free to indulge.

"Seeing everyone has had their deal of naps for the day," O-Ren began and halted the vehicle at a red light. "We find a hotel, settle up, and than head out to gamble the rest of the eve." She looked over her shoulder to the back seat. "Vernita, since you are more familiar with this territory than any of us...which I beg to wonder why...what would be the best hotel and casino, preferably in the hotel we could crash in?"

Vernita pulled herself up against the chair, casting a glare at Elle. "Well...that depends on what type of theme we want to go with.....let's see," she checked off her fingers, "Circus Circus, the Parisian..that's Paris..Elle, the Venetian....Elle..that's Venice..that place in Italy.., um..the Vilagio, the Mirage, the Lexor...mega spendy....should have swiped Bill's credit card, the MGM..another spendy one, Treasure Island, um...some New Orleans themed place, oh Caesar's Palace...." she thought for a moment, "..those are the main ones. The best ones definitely....and they are all on the strip, which is essential for our fun factor."

"Which one is the green pyramid thing?" Elle asked, staring out the window at the passing lights...not amused by Vernita's smart ass attitude.

"The Lexor. And they all have casino's...no worry on that...hell, they basically have casino's in the bathrooms here."

"Well, shit....I don't know," Elle shrugged, "They all sound good to me. So does one of those $4.99 all you can eat buffets...."

"What do you guys think?" Vernita asked the front seat occupants.

"The green pyramid thing sounds good to me," Beatrix replied in a cool set tone. She was up for any place and like all of them she was terrible at making final decisions. Even if she always ended up with it for one reason or another.

"Agreed." O-Ren made a sharp turn to go back in the direction of the casino and hotel the group decided on.

It did not take long for the four women to get 'two' rooms next to one another in the rather fashionable hotel. Lucky for them it wasn't too out of the norm to see a group of beautiful women checking into a hotel room in the middle of a Las Vegas casino. First chore before the fun was to begin, was to check into their rooms and get settled. It was easier to have things unpacked and beds turned over incase they came back at five in the morning drunk and unable to make sense of much else but where the bed began and ended.

Within the hour the group was standing amidst the crowded lobby area across the rather bustling casino area. "No one has to play nanny. So, ladies, have fun and try not to make any scenes." O-Ren gave accusing looks to both blondes.

Beatrix smirked coyly. "Fuck, don't give me that look O-Ren. I know how to act in a casino and I know how to spend my money."

"Just looking after the well being of our little pet."

Her smirk faltered and her lips tightened to a line. "Pardon me?"

"Nevermind. Have fun." O-Ren turned on her heels and disappeared into the flooding crowds. Beatrix was scowling and watching O-Ren's disappeared figure with a cold gaze. She glanced to the two remaining. "Have fun," she reinstated chillingly and moved into the crowds.

The Lexor was the crème de la crème of the hotel/casino's on the strip....well, maybe second to the MGM. The Lexor was decorated in an extremely sleek cosmopolitan style...meets sexy Egyptian. All grays, gold's and emerald greens. Bizarre, but it worked...for a good $750 (at least) night it worked. The hotel's rooms were all inside of the pyramid, and it was something a trip to look up from the middle of the floor at the bottom and see the floors ascend into a high vault. The casino was a bit to the side and underneath. It was massive...easily one of the biggest on the strip. The high rollers that were not at the MGM, were here. The games here ran the gamut from 5 cent slots to mult million dollar wheels. There was even a brand new silver Aston Martian, in true James Bond style....spinning in the middle of a large gambling area...it being the big prize of course. The hardcore of the sort, mostly men...sat around hundreds of poker, craps and blackjack tables. Many of them wore dark glasses....just about every other person smoked. And everybody was drinking. If you were on the floor and gambling, drinks...at least most of them, were free. Old women in hopes of hitting it big, sat hunched over electric poker machines....the "old school" of them did likewise at the slots. There was a constant sound of clinging and ringing. At first it was a bit overwhelming, but soon it faded into white nose...much like the infinite amount of blinking lights.

The four women stood in the middle of all of this....easily able to fade into the huge crowd of other equally beautiful women. Vegas was never, ever short of beautiful women.

"Fuck yeah..." Elle said in awe, a lit cigarette already in her mouth. She barely even noticed Beatrix and O-Ren's little exchange. She rubbed her hands together, already thinking about what drink she was going to order first. "I'll see you cats later....I'm off to win me a few thou and a hangover..." She strutted away, snatching a drink off a cocktail waitresses tray.

Vernita had heard what O-Ren had said despite the noise, and her high mood,was momentarily soured. What exactly was the beef between those two? She wanted to ask Beatrix....but this obviously was not the time nor place to do so. "Well, I'll cya two later...." she smiled. Fuck it...whatever it was....it could wait. "I think I already see my lucky slot machine....Good luck ladies." she gave Beatrix a little wink and headed off to get a bucket of change from the cashier.

Beatrix had acquired her bucket of change and a martini by the time she was over to main gambling arena. She had made a point to avoid eye contact with any man and seeing this was an area of high concentration she didn't need to worry herself too much. During the course of the night she had her fill of cocktails but made sure she kept a steady head throughout. As much as she wanted to drink her cares away she wanted to win something. To come back with something to brag about. She wasn't sure whom she'd brag to. Maybe Bill. No, he was one thing she had to stop thinking about and she accomplished this by her fifth glass.

It was nearing three o'clock in the morning when Beatrix could be found at the roulette table. The big prize was that neat looking James Bond car or a few thousands dollars. Not that she really needed the cash but that car was something to brag about. She placed down a few chips on the letter B and the number twenty-five. Arms crossed over her chest she waited for the other players to make their bets.

"Do you honestly believe the odds of you winning is one to three thousand and five."

"Was I asking for your opinion?" The tall blonde turned to see O-Ren standing a few feet down.

"No but I thought I'd enlighten you anyway."

"I appreciate it."

"Round and round she goes..." The clerk behind the desk in the penguin suit began as the wheel went in motion. Blue eyes watched intensely. The wheel was coming to a stop, followed by numerous awe's around the table.

"One to three thousand and three." O-Ren smirked. Beatrix scowled.

Elle was sloshed by midnight. Of course, she could handle her liquor, but that didn't mean she wasn't drunk off her ass. She found slots to be too boring for her taste and settled herself in at a craps table....which as much more her sort of game. She was losing a ridiculous amount of money, but she could care less. It was all about rolling those dice baby...

Vernita loved slots and she nestled herself in between two large old women, and prepared to sit the night away, plugging quarters in. The big cash prize was $25,000...a measly amount compared to the other games...but she wasn't one for blowing a lot of money in an attempt to win allot. If she came out even and had a good time, she was happy.

At some point Elle spotted Beatrix and O-Ren at the Roulette table. The slowly spinning Aston Martin, sitting up top. All silver and chrome gleaming off the casino lighting. "Holy fuck..." Elle breathed in her drunken state. "Nice car...." But she went back to her felt table and dice and bet two grand on seven black. A small troupe of mostly male bystanders were watching her antics...which were pretty high spirited at this point in her drinking.

The night wore on, the crowd only got bigger the later it got. Everything became a haze of chips, coins and spinning colors. It was easy to see how people lost themselves in this sort of life, until it was too late.

The crowd only began to thin around eight in the morning, when the breakfast buffets opened. The true hard core types stayed...food was for the weak and ungreedy after all.

Verntia was still at the slots, her eyes glazed over with lack of sleep. Her two elderly companions had long since retired to their hotel rooms.

Elle had disappeared to who knew where.

O-Ren had been the sensible one and retired to her hotel room around 5 in the morning. She won a few hundred on a slot machine but than she ended up blowing it on a craps game that she had joined in with Elle. She went away with a good fifty to her name but other than that the night was a blow.

Around eight in the morning Beatrix could be found lingering around the casino aimlessly. She had enough drinks to make her light headed and not all that logical. There were thoughts of retiring to bed but she never listened to those thoughts. She didn't win anything to her disappointment but it was enjoyable to say the least. A girl's night out was a rare occurrence. She almost wished there were more to store fond memories on but Bill wouldn't allow that. A night out was a luxury their kind was rarely afforded.

She slowly sauntered over to the dark skinned woman at the slot machines. An amused grin plastered across her weary features as she leaned her pretty blonde head over Vernita's shoulder. "Win anything?"

Vernita gave Beatrix a tired but happy look. "Nah, not much..." she shook her bucket of coins, "I think I pretty much broke even...maybe up twenty bucks or so. What about you? I saw ya spinning on the roulette table awhile back. I always sucked at that game.." She stood up, stretching her cramped muscles. "Shit, I'm hungry...what do you say we hit one of those buffets and then head back to the room? See what's going on there."

Now that the crowd was momentarily thinner, it was far easier to navigate places. The two women only went about a mere fifty feet on the strip before they found a breakfast buffet. They piled their plates up with greasy breakfast goodies and sat down amidst the other bleary eyed gamblers.

It was pretty typical in Vegas to come out even, or just a little ahead or behind. The lucky few struck a real jackpot. But most people were content with the overwhelming experience of it all.

When they returned to their adjoining hotel rooms, they found O-Ren asleep but no Elle. It was apparent that she had come back at some point, her things had been moved around...but the willowy blonde was nowhere to be seen. Elle rarely did anything in a low key or halfway baked manner....most likely she was out living it up as much as possible.

"I think we should go shopping," Vernita said to Beatrix with a yawn, as she took off her shoes, "There's some really sweet places here...you can find some cool shit....but...first...I've gotta catch a few hours sleep...." the words were barely out of her mouth and she was already out, asleep on top of the covers.

Beatrix was out like a light once she settled under the covers. She slept well into the late afternoon until she awoke with a mild head ache. The head ache was due to a minor hang over and was easily rid of with a few popped aspirin. Not only did she awake with a head ache to deal with but her stab wounds that had yet to completely heal were making a defiant come-back in the manners of pain. An annoyance she'd have to deal with.

Vernita woke up an hour after Beatrix and within the following hour they had prepared to go on a shopping spree. An offer was made to O-Ren to join them but the half breed objected, politely stating that these shops weren't up to her critique in style, whatever the hell that meant. Elle, once again was nowhere to be found. They weren't worried and knew for a fact she'd show up at the most inappropriate time.

This left only Vernita and Beatrix to go off and splurge on clothing. Beatrix wasn't as into the shopping experience as Vernita but she knew there were a few necessities she needed which proved to be her only motive to go.

"I think it makes my ass look big," the tall blonde commented as she stood in front of a full length mirror in a fancy department store. She was clad in a flowy skirt that came down to her ankles. It was a peach color with decorated sparkles and a cotton fold-over waist. On top she wore a sheer off-white shirt with a matching peach color tank top beneath. For some bizarre incentive Beatrix thought it necessary to acquire herself a new skirt which counted in her category of 'nice' clothes. Clothes that she didn't wear to work.

Vernita put her hands on her hips, "Bea.... a fucking pair of mattress padded, ass hugging, spandex, daisy duke, hot shorts, couldn't make your ass look big." She shrugged, eyeing Beatrix's outfit, "It looks cute....lots of peach...but it's cute." She was clad in a pair of tight leopard print velvet pants and a black top that was shredded in every appropriate spot "on purpose." It looked like something a high priced hooker might wear. "I'm not big into skirts," she admitted, "but I think you can pull it off well."

There were a near endless amount of shops around the Vegas strip. Not just clothing but antiques, movie collectables, bizarre gifts, jewelry, and home decor and so on. Most of it was fairly expensive. One could easily spend their entire trip shopping, instead of gambling....which was fine with some people and the nightmare of many credit card wielding husbands.

"One more big ass comment out of your mouth, and I'm gunna slap you," Vernita said with a smirk. Deciding her outfit was perhaps...a little too loud; she grabbed another set of clothing and went back into her dressing room. Vernita could shop for days straight if she let herself, but she knew that Beatrix had her limits. "What do you say Bea?" she called over the dressing room door, "A couple more hours and we call it quits? I'm dyin' to see what the hell happened to Elle...."

Beatrix laughed from her adjacent dressing room. "The possibilities of what could have happened to Elle are endless."

The two women spent at least another two hours shopping. Beatrix would have been content with only an hour but Vernita insisted they check out a few more stores. The day ended with Beatrix contently hefting back to the hotel only three bags and Vernita had at least five.

Beatrix bought a few outfits to fit in her 'nice' category and hit a gold mine at a store that was selling t-shirts at five for five dollars. Those went in her 'not so nice' category. Other than that she came away with some appropriate finds and still had sixty dollars in her wallet.

As Vernita and Beatrix came off the elevator onto their floor to drop off their things they were greeted by a rather unpleasant figure. "O-Ren found Elle."

Elle looked like shit.....well in a very festive way that is.

She was standing in the middle of the hallway. She was wearing a bright blue straight wig that went down past her knees and some sort of silver sequined cocktail dress. A pair of high heels had replaced her other pair of high heels. A bright pink feather boa was wrapped around her neck, looking like it was almost going to suffocate her. Her eye patch was slightly askew. To top it off she had a huge Cuban cigar in one hand. Her complexion was almost green and she looked like she hadn't slept the entire time....which was highly likely.

"Holy shit..." Vernita nearly dropped her armful of bags. "Elle...what the fuck happened to you?"

"I'm gunna puke," was her response, "I lost my door card....let me in now..."

Vernita exchanged glances with Beatrix. "Ok....I'm not going to argue, just a sec..." It took Vernita a good two minutes for her to find her card. The entire time was spent in frantic observation of Elle, who was leaning against the wall....slightly doubled over.

Once they got inside the room, Elle ran to the bathroom and thankfully slammed the door shut. Vernita pulled a face as she dumped her bags on top of the bed. "Maybe it's time we head back...." She looked over at Beatrix and O-Ren.

Beatrix took her time answering Vernita as she was too busy laughing her ass off. The half breed was leaning by the closed bathroom on standby incase Elle for some twisted reason needed support. She shot a cold glare at the laughing blonde.

A slender hand came up to muffle and settle her laughter. She gave a tight nod. "Aye, we should defiantly get going in a few hours." Beatrix made a casual saunter over to the dresser drawer to gather her things. "Damn," she stated loudly, a hand slapping to her thigh. "I knew I should have packed that disposable camera." After that she kept her mouth shut, having had her fun, and proceeded to pack.

Within a few hours, the four women were off...heading out of Las Vegas and back south to Mexico.

Vernita had been adamant about not getting stuck again in the backseat with Elle, especially this time around.....and thankfully O-Ren switched places with her. This still kept Bea and Elle apart. They had to stop a few times at first, so Elle could jump out of the car and puke her guts out on the side of the road...while the three of them sat in the car in amused disgust.

Eventually Elle ran out of fodder for her hangover stomach, and she fell asleep looking like death warmed over. At least this time she wouldn't be eating pork rinds. Not only that but she kept relatively quiet...for once.

As with most trips the way back seemed to take longer....the sense of anticipation having been spent. They discussed their winnings or in many cases losings. Elle admitted to losing at least five thousand dollars...which Vernita found revolting. But Elle kept pretty quiet about her day of partying...and left that up to the sick imaginations of her car mates.

The drive though the night was the worst, since Elle refused to take her shift turn and everybody had to compensate. But they managed to not have to stop and reached the Mexican border that next afternoon. Nobody cares much about people going into Mexico (it's only when they leave), and they were through customs and on their way to Bill's, where most of their car's were, in no time.

"My ass is so dumb," Vernita groaned as she parked the car in the familiar circular driveway. She threw the door open, "Augh....get me out of here...."

They got out the car, Elle a little gingerly and stretched their cramped muscles.

Vernita smirked, "Home sweet home.."

"I hope Bill will let me use his bathroom.....now......" Elle gulped, heading for the front door in a rush...

O-Ren was the only one who did not get out of the car. It was her car any way. With a contented grin on her face she nodded to her companions. "I had a lot of fun," she said quietly. "See you soon." And she shifted the car into gear and drove off, sending a cloud of dust in her departure.

Beatrix exchanged a look with Vernita before they strode inside. Vernita excused herself to use the bathroom in the hallway, Elle had dashed off to the one in the spare room having not bothered to ask. Which was a good thing in this case. Luckily Bill was efficient on bathrooms or they'd have a problem. Now alone Beatrix walked down the hallway and into the living room where she'd most likely find Bill. She knew their departure hadn't been left on friendly terms but she was fixed on straightening that out. Somehow. Her lips were in an amused line that curved up into a half smile. "Lucy--I'm home."

Bill wasn't in the living room. But at a closer look, it could be seen that one the patio doors was slightly ajar. And an even closer look would reveal that he was out in the backyard. He was sitting with his back to the house, cross legged in the middle of the grass. Somewhat eccentric....but this was Bill. He was wearing black slacks and some typical Bill shirt. He appeared to be immersed in something.

As Beatrix noticed this, Vernita came walking back into the living room. "Hey, I'll talk to ya later Bea...I had a great time." She flashed the blonde a smile, and punching her playfully on the shoulder, she turned and left.

Elle followed shortly thereafter. She looked as white as a sheet and a little unsteady on her feet, "Augh....cya Bea....." she waved an arm halfheartedly and followed Vernita out of the house.

Bill hadn't turned around, but as always seemed very aware of what was going on around him. As one got closer to Bill, it was revealed he was handling a large piece of bamboo...about three feet long or so. There was a variety of small tools sitting around him; a pocket knife, a hand drill, a long poker type blade and a few other woodworking tools. There was also some brown leather strapping lying amidst the tools.

He was working on this project with relish. Bill could be very industrious if he wanted to be. Of course, he had much more of a penchant for destruction than for creation.

He remained engrossed with his work as Beatrix came up next to him. "How was Vegas?" he said softly, hair in his face...as he looked down the middle of the bamboo stick with an inspector's eye.

Beatrix stood there, mouth agape, before she attempted a response. "It was fun," came her blunt and expected reply. She casually plopped down beside him and took a similar cross legged fashion, hands folded in her lap. Her head was tilted down and she watched him with the utmost inquisitive eye. What the hell was he doing?

She was hoping to reunite with Bill and be able to read him thoroughly but her hopes were crushed. He was a closed book. The high spirits she held earlier which, were only bought on by watching Elle suffer with her hangover soon diminished. Her mood wasn't low but her spirits certainly weren't soaring. She needed something to occupy her hands and uninterestedly plucked up a random tool from the pile that Bill had been using on his 'project' and began to fiddle with it.

Blue eyes side glanced to him. "And how was your weekend?"

Bill continued to work, "My weekend was acceptable," he said in that same soft, almost gentle tone of voice, "I worked on some paperwork, made phone calls...." he picked up the small hand drill, "...I watched a bit of bad late night cable television....and went out for sushi, which was very disappointing after eating Nikishi's sushi rolls for many years. Although," he smiled inwardly, "...it wasn't as bad as my old friend Hanzo's sushi."

Turning the handle of the drill slowly, he glanced at Beatrix for the first time since she had showed up, but the look quickly dropped to the tool she was holding, "Can you hand me that please?"

The tool was a small scraper, and he began scraping around the small hole he had just drilled into the bamboo. "I'm making a flute," he said answering her unspoken question. "I have made many flutes in my lifetime, but I have not made one in sometime." He blew out the dust that scraper had created, "Paco...whom I'm sure you remember quite clearly, was the first to show me how to do this. Well, first he showed me how to make pipes...." another inward smile, "....but flutes are far more challenging."

He spun the long piece of bamboo in between his fingers...it created a small whoosh in the air. "Bamboo," he offered the piece of wood to Beatrix to inspect, "is one of the hardest but most flexible substances on the planet. You can literally bend it back....if you have the strength that is, and it will not snap."

"Thing is," he gave her a small grin, meeting her gaze, "..it's a real bitch to work with." It became apparent that Bill, in his own strange way, was making a blatant metaphor.

Blue eyes had busied themselves with inspecting the bamboo rod. She leveled it under her nose to set in the full length and talented craftsmanship of the object. Bill did know how to make something as simple as a bamboo into a beautiful work of art. An inner smile to herself. "I never thought to compare myself to a stick of bamboo," she mused, quietly. She knew Bill wasn't trying to degrade her with that metaphor or bring up past events but she couldn't deny that she knew where he was going with it.

Long white fingers wrapped around the smooth surface of the make-shift flute. Single digits pressing into the holes, taking the texture, and stamping round indents on her skin that would fade in a few minutes. Beatrix than gingerly gave the flute back to him. Her façade was calming. There was something about Bill and his flutes that either gave Beatrix feelings of being soothed, content, or the complete opposite.

Pink shaded lips parted to form a word but nothing came out. She moistened her lips and her gaze came downcast. She tried again. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself during my absence." Words could be taken in all different directions she could only hope he'd single out the right one.

Bill took back the flute, setting it back on his lap. "I never said I enjoyed myself during your absence," he mused, "It was rather boring actually. And you are far more charming than a piece of bamboo...I assure you," he said matter-of-factly. A smile tugged at his features, "I could go much further with this metaphor...but it may get me slapped, or worse mortally wounded. Thus," he picked up another tool, "I choose to change the subject."

He went intently back to working for a few moments, leaving the change of subject completely up in the silent air. Sporadic behavior from anybody but Bill perhaps. Lifting the flute to his lips, he tested the sound....which came out a little hallow and off key. Scowling, he set back to work again for a few long seconds.

"Change of subject," he announced suddenly, looking up from his work, "I have often wondered why we are the most cruel to those we care the most about. Have you noticed?" He raised his eyebrows, looking at Beatrix, "Of course you have Kiddo. So then, I wonder...how do we reverse that cruelty or for lack of a better word, make up for it? With love or with more cruelty? Hrm, well...most people would say...love of course. But, I wonder....if you reap more love, then in the end, aren't you destined to be more cruel?" His brow furrowed, "A frustrating paradox if you ask me."

He picked up another tool and began working again, looking contented. The eternal question here being; was Bill actually posing a real question or was he simply musing over a point he had decided the answer to long ago?

Beatrix fixated him with a steady side glance, her chin tilted down and head canted slightly. A silent awe sparked in her gaze. Leave it to Bill to come up with the most insanely out of place and complex topics known to human kind. There was no right answer to his misdirected question and she had no intentions of trying to get it right, just merely throw in her opinion. Besides, he 'was' talking about them.

She began in a soft, light leveled manner, "You can't make up for being cruel. Being cruel in all manners of the word is a heinous act no matter how it is delivered. But, you can balance it. The amount of cruelty that is received you always add the same amount of love to even the stability." A pause. "So, no matter how cruel—a person, can be, you make up for it by weighing even the other side. Making it equal again." Beatrix pulled her legs into an Indian style position and a hand extended to pick up another aimless tool on the ground which she proceeded to fiddle with. Eyes now lingering on the device.

Bill listened to Beatrix, still working. He remained silent, a placidly calm expression on his face. Then, lifting the flute once again...he played a couple notes. This time the sound was full and melodic. He closed his eyes with a small smile of his victory over the instrument. He played for a few more moments, relishing every correct note.

Then slowly, he set the flute down in the grass in front of him, his fingers lingering on the smooth surface for a second longer.

"Your explanation makes enough sense," he said finally, sitting back, "Although, I don't know if I have enough faith in humanity to believe that we are actually capable of being that balanced. It is a very admirable ideal though." After a moment, he turned and looked right at her, "But to get personal," he raised a finger, "I was cruel to you." He didn't specify when or what, but there was a pretty clear idea of what he was talking about, "I'm not going to apologize or take it back, but I am aware of it now. If I were to follow your theory then....well," he smirked, "I would have to be one loving motherfucker....and I just don't think that title suits me all that well."

It was a good theory but in the area it needed to be applied the most, it lacked. Beatrix dropped the tool back to the pile. A delicate smile graced her lips and she shook her blonde head. "No, that does not suit you." She wouldn't state that Bill was incapable of love but she wouldn't stake her life on that. There was a fine line between cruelty and love. One would say they were almost one in the same. Some couples used torture, humiliation, psychical or verbal abuse as a manner to express love.

Was that were their relationship was going? Beatrix almost hated to think so. She always thought of those couples as—unstable. But, one couldn't deny that in a past-tense to the word the two killers were unstable. Blue eyes lingered tenderly on the wooden instrument planted in front of Bill's feet. Her only recollection of hearing him play for a real reason was the night before he sent her to Pai Mei. She had a clearer picture back than, now it was becoming fuzzy. "You should play more," she said softly and absent-mindedly.

Bill smiled, "Perhaps I should...." he said softly, toying with the flute with an idle hand. There was something calming and mesmerizing but also almost sad about the sound of the flute and often Bill felt those feelings projected onto himself when playing. The soft sound of a flute could be both beautiful and intimidating, as it was often not necessary to raise one's voice to be obeyed.

The hot afternoon was dying and had become a warm breezy evening. A bright blue sky was now a deep violet. Bill watched silently as a small airplane transversed across the sky.

A heavy air had settled on the two assassins as they sat quietly. Bill, for once, didn't feel like saying anything. Instead, he once again picked up the flute and began playing it. He couldn't even remember the name of what he was playing...some ancient Chinese melody based on a proverb of love and loss, but he knew the notes by heart nonetheless. The soft music filled the darkening yard and mixed in with the sound of the crickets.

When Bill finished, he set the flute down again in front of his crossed bare feet. "Love born of betrayal is better lost than lived," he mumbled more to himself than anything.

During the time of Bill's melody the blonde had situated herself to lie on her back in the grass, her body a few feet from his. Locks of blonde hair spilled onto the grass to weave webs of gold and emerald. Beatrix let that quote swim steadily through her head as she tried to put it into common logic. She was having some trouble with it. The proverb seemed almost too complex for her to process at that moment. She repeated it in her head numerous times to turn back on in later hours.

She was relatively calm but this calmness was only brought on by the flute as it was intended to do. She had sudden relapses of emotions that she affectively pushed back into the darker regions of her mind. Blue eyes had been watching the vibrant colors dance in the sky before she picked her head up, chin tilted to her chest, and blue eyes leveled to Bill. Lips parted as if she were to say something but she was at a loss for words. Which wasn't as uncommon as it was with Bill. Lips came back together in a thin line. She put her head back down to nestle in the grass. Actions over words but this time she couldn't find the strength to get up and perform the action she desired to do.

Bill had his head turned now and was watching Beatrix under halfway closed lids.

It was getting dark, but those large blue eyes of hers spoke volumes to him. He didn't even have to know her as well as he did, or be as perceptive as he was to read her. Beatrix had a tendency to communicate a great deal in her eyes...perhaps, even....at times even more clearly than she did with words.

Bill turned and moved the flute a few feet away from him. He didn't say anything more; the proverb was enough for now. Turning back, he placed his hands on either side of her head, careful of her hair. He leaned over her, taking a few moments to toy with the soft golden strands in the grass. He'd previously been far from this frame of mind, his thoughts on deeper matters, but with Beatrix it never took long to become nothing more than a man. He watched her closely, submitting to desire.....desire to make this woman forget her very name. With no amount of hesitation or slowness, he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her.

It wasn't an easy task to forget a name as original as Beatirx Kiddo but it could become as difficult as forgetting a name as simple as Bill. She wasn't about to go forgetting her name but she was forgetting any sense of control. This included wandering hands and deeper, more sensual returned kisses. She wanted more from this physical contact than she had received in past times before. The question was how far to go? The only next step she could think of was painted with a big red no. Maybe there was a little smudge of green painted on the red. Enough there to give her an incentive to tell herself this was morally correct. When two people cared a great deal about one another, maybe even ring on the word love, even if it was a cruel love, wasn't the best way to express it through sexual contact? It was logical to Beatrix. Her hands brushed against either side of Bill's face before running up into his hair and kept it pinned back to create less of an annoyance for them both. She inched reluctantly back for air and moved it once more.

A big red "no" did not exist in Bill's mind. He'd already made that decision sometime ago. The only way he was going to stop now was if Beatrix initiated it. He was good to go...and to be honest he was generally used to being with women he didn't have any issue with that. He knew Beatrix did though, and he would respect that....but until that point, for him...there was no yellow light on this one way street.

Likewise, Bill was through being a gentleman. He wasn't going to make an effort to check his wandering hands...again, if Beatrix had an issue with it, she'd more than let him know. He'd never received any complaints in the past though.....it would be a loss on her part...

On top of finding Beatrix insanely attractive, which was something of a no brainier, he knew he cared very deeply for her. He loved her, but he loved many women...and not all of them in a romantic way. He wasn't entirely sure if he was "in love" with her as of yet. But he found himself dangerously close to that stomach plummeting edge of no return. It was a frightening prospect....nobody, not even Bill, could manage to come away from being in love in one piece. It was the eternal blessing and curse of humanity. And one reached a certain point in their life when they knew what they were in for, yet...they did it anyways, because...in the end, the rewards far outweighed the pain involved. Life was about risks.....that included love, and incidentally sex.

Bill pulled away for a moment, catching up with his disjointed thoughts and actions. Finding himself crawling on top of one of his employees in the middle of his backyard almost made him chuckle. Instead, he just gave Beatrix a small smile, a hand wandering up to her face...brushing over her pretty features before going back to kissing her.

If Beatrix was half as sappy as her blonde roots applied than she wouldn't be a killer. But one had to admit that making out under a brilliant and beautiful night sky on the grass was as sappy as much as it was eerily romantic. It was almost perfect. Sure, Beatrix had fucked a ton of people in her life but none of them proved to be anything special. None were out of love or remote affection. They were either done due to self pleasure or proving something to herself, or the plain and blatant fact everyone needed a good fuck now and again.

She had a blissful smile beneath her kisses that continued to grow. Her earlier emotions were replaced with lust and desire. In the farther regions of her mind she had to wonder if this was for love. Love was so complex and the thought made her muscles tense. To fuck just because she wanted to and to be able to say truthfully that she fucked Bill seemed a little far fetched. She wanted to but the daunting thoughts of if it was for the right reasons was poking her conscious, which she did have.

In these moments of losing herself to him and suffocating in his kisses and touches she had effectively gotten her top off. How, she wasn't entirely sure but it was off and the grass against her back left a chill. Arms wrapped over and around his neck as her back arched bringing her closer to him.

Oh...this was just too good. If Bill had the ability to be giddy, he would be immensely giddy about this whole thing. Nor was he much of a romantic...although he had made attempts in the past. But...this...right now......this was ideal...the setting, Beatrix...everything. Bill had lived long enough to know that truly ideal moments rarely came along. This was the kind of stuff he used to think about when he was alone and twelve years old.....overly idealized fantasies, with extremely beautiful women, who wanted him despite a number of unattractive qualities. He'd nearly forgotten what those typical adolescent feelings felt like....having taken women and sex in general for granted for so long. Likewise, he'd nearly forgotten it was actually far more exciting when you actually wanted to please somebody more than you wanted to please yourself.

He tossed Beatrix shirt aside, not really recalling how it got off in the first place. Sitting up for a moment, he rid himself of his own shirt...which was almost completely unbuttoned to begin with. Bill remained in good shape for a man his age. But a fair number of scars were scattered around his skin, the most prominent being the recently acquired one along his side. Well, he'd already warned Beatrix he wasn't pretty....and at the moment, she didn't seem to give a damn.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and he wrapped his own around her torso in response. This skin on skin contact brought the intensity up to a new level. Bill, who prided himself on control, had since lost his grip on it and was now going at this with full intensity.....and Bill was a pretty damn intense person. He, at this moment, knew for a fact that he had never wanted anybody as much as he wanted Beatrix Kiddo. And by want, he meant fuck.

Beatrix let her back straighten to the ground another cold chill stunning her spine. This gave her the time to allow slender white digits to come over his shoulders and back to his front. She began idly tracing fingers along the prominent scars that scattered Bill's chest. She never thought of scars as being ugly marks of experiences you wished to forget but as battle scars to be proud of. She had her own assortment of battle scars but she hadn't been around long enough to receive any extensive as Bill's. She would, in time but for now she was keen to envy him.

Bill took in a sharp breath as she ran her fingers along his variety of battle scars. For some reason, he found the whole thing really goddamn sexy. He wasn't ashamed of them, although...most women didn't see them in the same light as Beatrix did. They were the tracks of his violent and not so caring life...and to have somebody touch them in a caring way, was an intriguing as well as an extremely exciting juxtaposition.

Her hands eventually came back up around his neck and she pulled herself up against him. The skin contact became more passionate at that point, body heat exchanging between them at treacherous temperatures. As Bill had long since lost control Beatrix did as well. So much so that her mouth was still kissing but her hands had subconsciously started to unbuckle his pants. She clearly 'wanted' him just as he 'wanted' her.

Once Bill realized what she was doing, he was more than happy to help. And was it no mystery that Bill was a silk boxers man? Of course not. While still attempting to keep up the same amount of contact, he tried to get rid of the pants by kicking them off, which was rather comical.....no matter how many times one repeated the same process. "Goddamnit," he mumbled against Beatrix's mouth, before finally managing to rid himself of the garment with a violent kick. He grabbed her anew and after a moment, he went for the hem of her pants. Of course, she couldn't be wearing a skirt or something easily manageable, but instead a pair of tight jeans. Jeans were never easy. Unbuckling them was fine, but getting them off.....

Bill swore he was just going to rip them off, if he couldn't get them off of her within the next ten seconds.....he didn't care, he'd buy her a new pair....shit, he'd buy her ten new pairs.

She let out a soft laugh against his lips at the amusement of how much trouble a pair of pants could be. At some point, she couldn't recall when she had already taken her sandals off which made the task a little easier. Beatrix could tell by Bill's increased huffs of breath that if her pants weren't off soon he'd do something drastic. She liked these pants. So, instead of allowing frustration and keeping the intimate level high she helped. Her hips lifted off the ground and Bill was effectively able to tug them down and off. Cotton panties were just as comfy as a pair of silk boxers.

Kisses resumed and this time she pushed herself for full skin against skin contact. Emotions heightened to a whole new level that went past the point of lust and desire. Her heart rate increased and she felt a shallow pit in her stomach form. That damn conscious was snapping at her again. This felt so right but something was telling her it was wrong. It was perfect. Sex under a radiant night's sky with the man she...loved?

It hit like a speeding training hits a brick wall. The flames ignited to such a temperature that Beatrix was getting burnt. With immense reluctance she broke a passionate kiss and let her head fall back to the ground. The bliss and desirable feelings were now contorted into a deepened sadness. Blue eyes stared up at him, shimmering. Her lips parted and she was about to speak but her throat tightened. She tried again. Her hand tenderly cupped to his cheek. "I.." She trailed off, emotions betraying her eyes. "I don't...love you...Bill. Not enough to do this."

Bill stared down at her, the night sky casting a blue reflection across his features...that just a moment ago were full of desire...now...a cold look of shock and...perhaps even a hint of pain had replaced them. He opened his mouth and shut it, instead he wiped a hand across his sweaty face in an effort to gain back his composure.

He'd just been offered the full banquet and then had it ripped out from under his fingertips.

Staring back down at her, he worked down a wave of anger...with a good amount of effort. What the hell did love have to do with it? He could count on one hand the amount of women he'd fucked who he'd actually loved and he sure as hell knew Beatrix was in the same boat. He wasn't about to fucking marry her was he? No. He was about to fuck her.....and.....it would have been damn good. He shut his eyes, attempting not to ponder that line of thought any further.

If he had been younger, he may have reacted much more inappropriately to this. But, he knew better now. Beatrix had been honest with him, and she had made a choice. He respected that, as he respected her. He hadn't missed the look of regret and sadness in her eyes either. It had obviously been a hard choice for her, but she had felt the need to make it. If she could manage it, then so could he. Picking himself up, he sat back on his knees. "Ok...." he rasped through rapidly slowing breaths, "....I understand...." Well, he did.....at least partially. He ran his hands through his hair, staring at a group of trees above her head. He had to give himself a few seconds to sort himself out.

He could deal with her not loving him. He couldn't expect her to...he hadn't asked for it. Besides, hadn't he admitted to himself that he didn't love her either? Of course, that sure as hell wasn't going to stop him from doing anything with her. It just came down to a difference in morals. If Bill had been a less callused man he may have found Beatrix's words somewhat wounding. But Bill was a man who used wounding words on a daily basis...and Beatrix had had no intention of hurting him, it had been simple blatant honesty. Another thing Bill could understand.

That didn't mean he wasn't a little irritated though. He took a deep breath, fixing his gaze back on her. "I'm glad I didn't tear your pants off now," he said with a well meaning smirk.

She laughed bouncing herself back up into a sitting pose. Layered locks of hair were scattered in various directions and bangs stuck to the side of her forehead, her cheeks were flushed, but there was crystal clear relief in her eyes. She knew as callused a man as Bill was deep down she'd hurt him. She hurt herself. One of the things Bea wanted the most was to be with Bill at a level that was 'normal'. A normal couple that fucked because they wanted to show how much they cared for one another. She cared but she didn't love and in order to have sex with Bill, Bea felt that she had to love in order for it to be right.

She didn't love him. She may be infatuated with him and even lustful but she wasn't going to lie to herself. This was a very mature choice on her part. It was rare for this blonde to make choices that were mature and had certain morals. She had to choose, she chose to stop.

Beatrix gulped down a welding of tears and unsure why they made an appearance in the first place. Somewhere she knew it was because she wanted to love him but she couldn't find it. She couldn't find a match to ignite that spark. A single tear trailed down her cheek and she used the side of her hand to trace it away. Her lips curled into a sad smile. "Thank you."

Bill knew she wasn't thanking him for not ripping her pants off, but thanking him for having a moment of clear understanding. He may have not agreed with her choice, but he...at the very least, would let her make her own moral choices without being a complete asshole about it. He knew she'd done a lot for him, he knew she'd do many more things for him. She killed for him, she risked her life for him (well that and some fat sums of money), she spent a hell of a lot of time with him, she put up with him.....it was quite a bit to expect her to fuck him against her conscious. Many women could, but not Beatrix. As much as he was irritated, Bill admired her ability to put her foot down, where other women would simply go along with it and hate themselves later.

Part of him wanted to ask her what he could do to improve his chances...but he knew better, that was a stupid and idealistic thing to ask. Love was not something to be quantified or measured. It was there or it wasn't. And for them it wasn't.....there was a lot of other things there....but not love. Besides, hadn't she told him to "stop trying" not so long ago? He leaned forward and wiped a thumb across her cheek. It was still damp. "You can't force yourself to love me, as much as I can force myself to be a nice guy....we are who we are Kiddo, and we'll just have to go on and see how things play out." He offered her a small smile, "I'm not going anywhere, especially not now," he gave her neck a quick caress and let his hand drop away.

Beatrix gave a small nod. Saying no to Bill felt almost as good as the actual fuck could have. Well, not nearly but she did feel enlightened and reassured to know that Bill could find it in himself to accept her. Conceivably the only choice he'd ever accept. She wiped away one last tear and came back to her typical composure.

The breeze picked up and sent strands of hair to whip against her moonlit silhouetted features. Not only did the breeze mess with her hair but it was bitterly cool against her bare skin. She blinked. On cue Beatrix leaned over and grabbed for her clothing that had been tossed to the side haphazardly before hand.

Still sitting on the grass Bea slipped her shirt back on over her head. As she creased out the wrinkles, blue eyes that had been avoiding Bill now came back to him still holding untouched fondness. "I should go away more often," she chimed in a light tone.


	25. The Tragic Romance of Paulie and Katie

The next week passed uneventfully. With the four women back from Vegas, Bill was able to pile on assignments again...much to his delight.

After he and Bea's little tryst in the backyard, Bill felt a great deal more warmly towards Beatrix than he did the week before.....perhaps even more than he ever had before. Maybe it was because he'd gotten that close to sleeping with her, or maybe it was because he'd discovered a newfound respect for her. Either way, things were pretty cozy between them for the moment.

At the end of the week he called her up, saying that he had an assignment set up for her and Budd. But there was something of a twist to it...and best she come over to get the full explanation.

When Beatrix arrived, Bill and Budd were in the living room having drinks with a third man. This man was much shorter than both of them. He looked to be in his late thirties, maybe early forties and had poor posture. He had dark, somewhat greasy straight hair parted on the side and combed over in a style looking far out of place in the current decade. He was far from attractive, with a pair of bulgy looking dark eyes, bad skin and a set of teeth that looked as if he hadn't been to the dentist since the last time he checked his hair fashion. He looked a hell of a lot like Steve Buscemi. His clothing was likewise awful...it didn't seem to fit right...and.it looked like it belonged in a 1970's bowling alley. He seemed to like allot of "UPS brown" and orange. Standing with Bill and Budd, they made a truly bizarre picture.

When Beatrix entered, Bill gave her a smile, "Kiddo...this is your current client....Paul."

"Call me Paulie," the short man said in a nasally voice, staring at Beatrix.

"Paulie," Bill corrected himself with a small smirk in Beatrix's direction, "This is Black Mamba....she will be, along with Sidewinder here...executing your target."

"Excellent," Paulie grinned, bad teeth and all, "You're...really hot...for an assassin I mean, sorry..." he flicked his gaze around nervously. "Sorry..that was stupid..." he smacked himself in the side of the head. Bill stared at the man, obviously trying not to laugh. "Anyways....." he looked back at Beatrix, "Paulie here....has a condition on his contract, he wishes to come along with you two to witness the killing," he shrugged, "He is willing to pay extra...and I've agreed to this in the past."

"I'm having my brother killed," Paulie announced without being prompted, "He stole my wife. Bastard!"

Bill raised an eyebrow, glancing at Budd with amusement. "Your intentions are your own Paulie....we're just here for the service."

"Of course, of course..." Paulie nodded quickly, trying to look cool and lean on the bar. "I"m all business...yeah...all the way."

Bill coughed, hiding a chuckle.

Beatrix stood near Bill with a prominent expression of 'what the fuck' plastered across her face. When she had first walked in she thought this Paulie was some sick, twisted, and rather immature joke but she was wrong. Bill was seriously going to send herself and Budd on a job to kill off this retarded asshole's brother. She had on a pair of camel corduroy pants and a peasant blouse of similar browns and blues. Arms were crossed over her chest and flowing sleeves flowed in her movements. Blonde locks were let down to spill over her shoulders and blue eyes darted between the three gentleman.

"Where's the target?" She asked in an all out business demeanor to hide her amusement.

"Only an hour east of here," Budd answered her. He flashed her a friendly smile which she returned. Budd gave her no reason to become territorial so she was fine with putting on a friendly act. She gave a tight nod to follow and her gaze dropped to Bill. Her temperature was warm when she looked at Bill now. As he had gained new respects and feeling for her, Bea had done the same. It was a welcoming change.

"So," she turned back to Paulie. She plastered herself with a fake smile to keep from grimacing or bursting out in laughter. "What can we expect from your brother?"

Bill had put a hand across his mouth, trying to look pensive...but it was all an effort not to laugh. He always tried to remain as businesslike as possible....but even his couth demeanor had its limits. Paulie looked at Beatrix with his googily eyed expression of awe, "He's a real asshole.....big guy....," he put a hand a few feet about his head for emphasis, "Tough...nothing like me really....maybe that's why my wife would rather sleep with him," he shrugged his droopy shoulders, "Anyways, he likes guns a lot...shotguns and such...he's a bow hunter and is a mean fighter."

"He lives in a trailer in Southern Texas," Bill added, with some distain.

"Yeah...yeah that's right," Paulie nodded rapidly, swiping a few strands of greasy hair out of his face, "He lives there...with my wife..."

Bill turned towards Beatrix, holding a finger up at Paulie, as if to say "just a moment" He leaned close to her ear, which was easy when you were nearly the same height, "This guy is richer than the Count of Monte Cristo," he whispered, "He is paying an ungodly amount of money to play 'bad boy' with you two. I know he's an annoying shit, but just let him tag along...he's harmless and his target is probably some white trash fucker with a beer gut. Believe me, the pay off will be worth it. Besides, it will probably be the highlight of this worm's life." He pulled away an amused glint in his eye, giving her a smile.

Paulie had been standing on his tip toes, trying to look around Bill's head the whole time. He quickly fell back against the bar when Bill turned back around. It was perhaps the worst cover up job in history.

"So.....what do you say......Black Mamba?" Paulie asked, trying to sound smooth. He crossed one ugly brown shoe over the other as he continued to lean on the bar.

The tall blonde threw her hands up in defeat. "Hell, I say sure. Why not?" She despised tag-a-longs but she'd put up with it because Bill had asked her too and he was 'nice' about it. Not that she wouldn't do anything for him any way but the added whisper was a nice touch.

Budd whom was standing by the bar a few feet from Paulie eyed Beatrix and Bill questionably. He let it slide and walked away from the bar, hands in his pockets in a smooth demeanor. He made a rather disgusting sound in-between his teeth that sounded similar to sucking out a piece of food. He sauntered over to the other side of the tall blonde and nonchalantly put an arm around her shoulders. "You can count on us, Paulie. Black Mamba and I, we work real well together." He gave Bea's shoulder an added squeeze.

Beatrix side glanced to Budd with a glare that sent daggers and read; why are you touching me? "Oh, yeah. We work really damn well--together," she bent her elbow and thrust into his side gut. The movement was quick and sly but effective. Budd made a low groan and backed off. The blonde shrugged her shoulders as if to free herself of Budd's essence. "Shall we go?"

Bill glared at Budd with venomous distaste. He didn't give a shit what Budd thought, but he hated it when his brother acted so abrasive. If he wanted to be an asshole, at least he should be smooth about it. He narrowed his eyes at the younger man as he put his arm around Beatrix. Luckily Beatrix found it equally as annoying and physically removed Budd from the situation.

"Oh good!" Paulie pushed off of the bar, "I'm already packed all of my gear." He hoisted a duffel bag onto his shoulder that looked like it weighed as much as him, he nearly lost his footing and had to put a hand on the side of the couch to keep from falling over. "I'm.....all set..." he huffed.

Bill looked extremely humored, "Yes you are.....Well," he clapped his hands together, "Off you go.....I think Paulie here is providing the transportation," he nodded at Budd and Beatrix. Paulie made a thumbs up gesture, "Right-O Billy....and a sweet set of wheels she is."

Bill's lip twisted with utmost amusement.

Paulie stumbled towards the door, the duffel bag leading the way, "Come on guys...let's go kill that fucker!" He squinted as soon as he got out in the sun and headed for a huge bright yellow Hummer in the driveway. Budd made somewhat of a limp out the door after Paulie. He was exaggerating his injury in a rather ridiculous manner. Beatrix found this all too funny and she'd have to put a stopper on her mouth to keep from laughing her ass off the entire trip.

Before leaving she turned to Bill. "I'll be back with cool stories on this one," she assured quietly. She leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his cheek before bounding back. "Bye Billy." Bill smiled at Beatrix, "You'd better," he replied softly. He could only imagine what sort of amusement was about to ensue. He felt both pity and envy for her and Budd on this one.....very rarely did something so ludicrously silly come across in their line of work. He watched Beatrix turn and go with a look of blatant fondness.

When Beatrix walked outside and slid on her fashionable pair of sunglasses she peered over to see Budd had taken the front seat and Paulie was at the wheel. Her muscles settled knowing that Budd would have to put up with Paulie the duration of the ride and she could hide away in the back. Settled in the back seat Beatrix turned her head to the window.

"Comfy?" Budd inquired to the slender blonde with a turn over his shoulder.

"Quite," she replied smoothly and for an added effect stretched her long legs over the remainder of the seat. This was going to be a long ride.

"So, I tell the guy....yeah, well you can just kiss my ass," Paulie was onto his seventh story in thirty minutes of driving "And....," he laughed, "...and....so...ya know what I did? Ya know what I did? I...," he snorted, "....I turn around and moon him! I couldn't believe I did it....ya know, I'm not really into exposing myself in public, but this guy...he had it comin' I'm tellin' ya!" Paulie looked even smaller behind the wheel of the ridiculously huge Hummer. "And the look on the lug's face..." he whistled, "Boy, he was madder than a nest of hornets!" He whistled again and louder for emphasis. It become very clear, that once Paulie started talking it was hard to get him to stop. He had hardly even given Budd any time to react to his "funny" story, before he turned around to look at Beatrix. He seemed to think he could drive with his head turned, "Hey, you comfortable Black Mamba? I could get you a blanket or some pillows from the back. I have a whole bed set in the trunk if ya want that. My wife used to like that." Another thing about Paulie, he seemed to bring up his estranged wife every two minutes or so. It was sorta sweet, he seemed to really love the woman who'd dumped him for his brother.

Without even waiting for Beatrix's answer, he thankfully turned back to the road, "Hey! Only...one and half hours to go guys. Then...." he created a gun gesture with his hand, and made an explosive noise from his mouth that sounded something like ten year old boys do when playing with super soaker guns. "Oh, oh! Hey Sidewinder," he liked to use their code names a lot too, "..I've gotta tell you about this time I went to this party....it was really wicked...."

"You really don't hafta," Budd started but Paulie had already begun his story. Budd harshly hit his head back against his seat in a futile attempt to knock himself out. These attempts failed miserably and he hastily turned back to Beatrix. She was contently lying across the back seat, arms folded over her chest, and blue eyes shaded behind her sunglasses. It was hard to tell exactly what the blonde was thinking but Budd knew she was probably having a hell of allotta fun with this.

"Hey Bea," Budd began in a low tone. Paulie was still blabbering away. When he caught her attention he made a motion. "Would you mind?"

Slender brows raised and she shook her pretty blonde head. "What if I need you?"

Budd shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Throw cold water over me."

Beatrix gave him a look. "No." She said more sternly. There was no way in hell she was going to knock him out just to avoid Paulie's stories. "Besides, we only have an hour left." Budd scowled and turned back around.

Thankfully all things come to an end, and that included being stuck in the car with Paulie. Southern Texas was basically nothing but desert....hot, dusty, and brown as far as the eye could see. Paulie's brother lived in one of the numerous trailer parks that resided in that expansive desert. This particular trailer park was called, "Rolling Green Fields Trailer Community and Recreational Center." The given title was well.....just slightly off base.

Paulie swerved around a fallen trash can, where a sea of beer bottles had spilled out all over the dirt road. Broken lawn chairs and a cracked television set were lying close by in an arrangement that could of perhaps made them a modern art sculpture. Most of the trailers were dumpy ten footers that were dust worn and spotted with rust. There was a particularly unpleasant smell in the air, as if a number of people hadn't checked their septic tanks in sometime. In short, it was a fucking dump.

Taking Beatrix and Budd's advice, they went around the back way. A huge bright yellow Hummer didn't exactly blend in with the Pinto's and pick up trucks. Besides, Paulie's wife knew he owned the car.... best to not alert anybody.

Once they had parked the car behind one of the park's few water towers, Paulie jumped out and ran around to the back. He began unpacking his gear excitedly.

Beatrix was leaning against the hood of the Hummer. Arms daintily folded over her chest, boots crossed at the ankles, and blue eyes darted behind her sunglasses. "Deja-vu," she muttered to herself.

Budd was standing nearby and raised a brow in the blonde's direction. "Huh?" Her head moved a fraction in his direction. "I used to live in one of these places."

"Really?"

She nodded tightly. "Yes, but only for two years and than we moved."

"Hey guys, should I bring my inferred goggles? Or what about my trip wire watch and pin set?" This is what happens when wannabe assassin dorks are insanely rich. "I should probably change into my all black body suit and facial mask! Oh, hey Black Mamba I brought one for you.....it might be a little tight......"

Budd chuckled and tipped his head. He licked his lips. "That'd be mighty fine." Beatrix proceeded to stare off into the vast desert of trailers and other various unsanitary items. "I'll stick with what I have on."

Paulie gave Beatrix a disappointed look, "Ok...suit yourself." He then proceeded to squeeze himself into the tight black suit...over his other clothing...which just looked goddamn ridiculous. But, at this point...nobody was too surprised. After a few more minutes of "gearing up" Paulie finally seemed ready. "Alright," he said, his voice muffled under his black ski mask...which was probably hotter than hell in the heat, "I'm ready guys...." He pointed into the scattering of dumpy trailers, "He lives in that one...." A slightly more brown trailer amongst other brown trailers. "Remember," he looked up at Budd and Beatrix, "I want to be right there...that was part of the deal....I want to see the look on his face." Apparently even rich dorks were masochistic bastards.

The trio then headed for the trailer. As they approached, Paulie turned to the two assassins, "I...I'm not really sure how you guys go about this....I'll follow along.....yeah.....that's it.." He let the two of them go ahead, as he fell in a step behind.

Budd side glanced to Beatrix before he ascended up the set of rusty metal steps to the front or in this case side trailer door. He waited for his partner to follow.

Beatrix made a quick turn on the black suited, lanky tag-a-long. Her gaze was stern and daunting as she stared down at him. "We may have a deal but if you get in our way, cause any kind of mishap, or put myself or my partner at unnecessary risk your brother won't be the only one dead." Her threat placed out on the table she turned on her heels and sauntered up the stairs.

"Was that necessary?" Budd inquired as he leaned into Beatrix's ear. She shrugged and glanced over her shoulder. "Yes." She turned back to Budd. "I'm not getting my ass kicked because that moron decides he wants to play assassin."

Budd didn't reply as began to fiddle with the doorknob. Lucky for them it was open; no one ever kept their trailers locked in these types of places. The door swung open with a squeak. Budd extended his arm and put on a lopsided smile, "Ladies first."

Her expression placid Beatrix took a step inside. The trailer was typical. Food boxes were scattered over the floor with various laundry piles and buzzing insects. The door they had entered through opened up to the kitchen and farther down the narrow hallway the echo of a television could be heard. Black Mamba put herself on stealth mode as she inched along the cardboard walls and down the hallway. She paused at the end and peered around the corner. Sitting in a rugged recliner in front of the television was an equally rugged man. The man looked nothing like Paulie. He was macho, all muscle, grisly, greasy light brown hair, and looked like your typical trailer park white trash.

"So?" Budd questioned from behind Beatrix in a whisper. "Sneak up on 'em?" The blonde nodded.

Just then, another person entered from the opposite side of the trailer, where the one and only "bedroom" sat behind a thin door skin wall. It was a woman...and she was carrying a pile of extremely dirty laundry in her arms. She was thirty something, plump-ish but with a very pretty face. She had slightly frizzy short strawberry blonde hair and moved quickly for a woman her size. This had to be Paulie's wife and his brother's current "roommate with benefits." At first, she didn't notice the two assassins pressed up against the wall heading to the "living room" But, with a small shriek she dropped the laundry and threw herself up against the nearby wall.

Paulie, who had been hanging back after being warned by Beatrix, jumped from his post on the metal stairs. He instantly recognized his wife's shriek. He put a hand over his ski masked mouth in an effort to not yell anything.

"Who are you?" Paulie's wife yelled eyes large with freight. "What are you doing in my home? GEORGE!!!!!" She yelled loudly into the living room, "Did you not pay the rent again???"

Budd and Beatrix exchanged amused looks before casting eyes on the strawberry blonde. "What the 'ell?" George muttered in annoyance from his place on the recliner. He reluctantly jabbed the button on the remote and the television flickered off. He rose to his feet, towering at a good 6'3'', wearing a white tank top that was stained with hell only knew what, and a pair of baggy jeans that looked just as greasy as his hair.

Why the hell Paulie's wife left him for this guy was beyond Beatrix. Of course, Paulie wasn't much of a looker himself so there was a debatable toss up between which brother was worse. George took a few steps into the small hallway, or area that separated the kitchen from the living room and settled bulging green eyes on the two strangers. "Who da 'ell are you?"

Beatrix put on a calm demeanor. "You didn't pay the rent," she reinstated. Budd hid his grin with a firm leveled façade. "That's right sir. And we came to make ya 'pay' for it."

"I ain't paying a fucking thing!" He roared in blatant aggravation. "Get the hell out of my trailer!" Beatrix didn't feel up to arguing. A hand steadily slipped to the hidden holster on her hip and removed the 9mm. "We want our money." Her tone turned icy. Budd followed in fashion and removed his own trusty fire-arm.

George didn't appear phased by the apparent weapons aimed at his head. Instead he nonchalantly put a hand to the side and pulled out a shot gun. He aimed at Budd. "Like shit you want money. Damn, I knew my brother could sink low but sending a bunch of shitheads, wannabe killers to hit me off is pathetic."

Beatrix pulled back the hammer. "Who said we were wannabe killers?"

"You don't look like you could kill a goddamn. You're too—"He paused. "You're too sexy. Reminds me of this cute assed bitch cheer leader I fucked in tenth grade." He let out an annoyingly nasal-pitched laughter. At least George and Paulie had one thing in common. But, his laughter was cut short when a glass vase residing on the counter beside George shattered into pieces, shards of glass spraying in all directions. The smoke cleared from the barrel of Beatrix's gun, her face was hard and emotionless. "You were saying?"

Paulie's wife stood watching this whole thing in shock and awe. She looked frightened, but she also looked fucking pissed...and she didn't seem like the kind of woman who was very gentle when she was angry. "JESUS CHRIST GEORGE!!!" She picked up a pair of underwear out of the pile, obviously George's and threw them at the him. "Ya don't pay the fucking rent....and this is the kind of shit that happens....you LAZY PIECE OF SHIT! I TOLD YOU!!" She didn't seem all that angry at the two assassins for nearly killing George, it appeared her hostility was thus far directed at the lump of a man in the wife beater. "And what did I tell you about talking about other women like that in front of me....and YOU JUST HIT ON A REPO WOMAN!" She threw another pair of underwear at him, "DUMBASS!"

Paule had been witnessing all of this with his face pressed up against a small dirty window above the kitchen sink. His breath kept fogging up the already dingy thin glass, and he kept having to wipe it away frantically....hoping he didn't miss a thing.

Paulie's wife threw her hefty arms up, "I don't care, shoot the fucker! He's a waste of space...he don't do nothin', he's terrible in bed, and.." she pointed a finger at George, "..he's meaner than a mad dog! I am beginnin' to wonder what I even saw in ya in the first place George!! I don't care! Break his kneecaps! Cut off his ear!"

Nothing like an attempted assassination to drudge up some good old American domestic violence.

Cutting off an ear sounded overly enticing to Budd and he regretted only stocking up on guns for this assignment. "You fuckin' bitch!" George exclaimed as he grabbed the piece of underwear hanging from the barrel of his shotgun and threw it the floor. Beatrix was beginning to wonder that if they just left George, Paulie's wife would do the dirty work for them. No, Beatrix was in the mood to kill someone anyway. Especially after she was referenced to as a cheer leader. The thought made her cringe. Hadn't she hit off a cheer leader once?

"How dare you mock my efforts in bed." Obviously George took offense to that type of thing. Clearly putting him out as a man who was a testosterone junkie. In this moment George turned the rifle on Paulie's wife. This put the two assassins on auto drive. Beatrix swiftly taking the upper hand that George was distracted and shot him just above the kneecap. She recalled someone saying that being shot in the kneecap hurt like all hell and it was a slow death leaving the opponent in paralyzed conditions. She didn't want that. This asshole deserved to suffer.

George let out a loud yell and misfired his rifle to go off just above Paulie's wife's head. The lamp bursting into shards. Budd quickly maneuvered to the left of George, his own gun poised. "Someone's waiting for ya out back ma'am," Budd's words directed to Paulie's wife. "I suggest getting out of harms way." Paulie's wife gave Budd a perplexed look, her pretty cheeks flushed with anger. Her eyes shot over to George who was writhing in pain on the floor, clutching onto his bleeding kneecap.

"You guys is serious....." she said in awe, knocking some bits of glass out of her fuzzy hair, "All them landlords ever did before was take a few of our lawn chairs and hold 'em for rent...if they was really really serious they'd take our TV...." she stared back down at George, a mixed expression on her face. But then suddenly she turned her nose up and spitting on the man she headed for the door, "Give my best to the new management," she nodded to Beatrix and Budd and slammed the door shut....leaving George to his fate.

She immediately spotted the short black clad figure standing nearby. Her blue eyes narrowed, "Paulie? Is that you?" Paulie slowly removed his ski mask, a shy look on his face. He nodded, "It's me Katie.....I've paid those two assassins to kill off George."

Katie's eyes bulged, "PAULIE YOU DUMB ASSHOLE!" She reared back and sent a meaty right hook across Paulie's weak jaw. He went flying a few feet back and landed flat on his back on the dusty ground. "Oh Paulie!!" Katie suddenly cried in pity and threw herself on top of his small frame, "I'm so sorry!! I should never have left you!" She smattered kisses all over his face, "I was wrong, you're the better man!"

Paulie looked utterly stunned, but slowly a goofy grin spread across his face, "I missed you Katie....I..I only wanted you back...well and I wanted George dead as well....but-"

Katie reared back again, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HIRED ASSASSINS PAULIE!! THAT WAS REAL STUPID!!" She punched him in the face again. Paulie's head bounced off of the dirt, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. "Oh Paulie!!" Katie once again began smattering him with kisses, "I'm so sorry!!" She picked his head and torso up by the neck and smashed his face into her ample bosom. She began rocking him in a motherly fashion, her hand pressing his face into her, "I'm sorry Paulie....your right...George is an awful person...he was no good to me....I was wrong.." Paulie replied with a muffled "Mmmfffm" It was amazingly bizarre what caused people to have a change of heart.

Meanwhile, Beatrix and Budd slowly approached the pitiful man withering on the floor. Blood began to pool around his leg and he cursed out in pain. "You fucking bitch. I'll kill ya, I swear. Mother-fucker."

Beatrix raised slender eye brows and exchanged a smirk of amusement with Budd. "It's be kinda tough to kill her if we're gonna kill you first," Budd intoned smoothly. The statement didn't seem to level with George as he reached, grabbed a cinder block that was used as door stop (what it was doing in the living room was up for debate), he swung it around, and made impact against the blonde's calf, seeing she was the closest. She let out a yelp of pain and before she could get a handle on herself George had roughly pulled her down to the floor. Obviously this man was more macho than first perceived. Beatrix may not weigh that much but it was still a task to get a grown woman on the floor.

Budd reacted by pulling back the hammer on his weapon and poised it threateningly at George. George reacted by picking up a shard of glass that had broken off from the vase earlier, took a handle full of blonde hair, pulled back, and placed the shard of glass against her jugular vein. "I'll do it you fucking asshole. Just watch me!" George yelled at Budd. He was just a 'little' irate. Beatrix was squirming as it was quite painful when anyone pulled on one's hair.

Budd began to slowly lower his gun. "We can talk about this," he began in a friendly under tone. "What if I don't wanna?" He gave another jerk to Beatrix's head. "Stop wiggling cunt." She ceased. "Now," George said in between labored breathes of anxiety. "I'll pay ya double the amount my brother is paying ya if you kill 'em and that jackass bitch he calls a wife."

"We only take directions from our employer," replied Budd. Actually, this was a known fact to all Vipers. If they were ever offered something from a target they were trained never to accept it. It could be bad for business as well as pose a threat to the squad.

There was loud commotion from inside the trailer. Paulie was sitting on the ground, holding his head. He looked a little out of it...but happy. Katie was sitting on the metal steps, her chin in her hand. She was frowning. "Are they really gunna kill 'em Paulie?" She asked.

Paulie nodded, "Oh yeah.....those guys are real killers.....the real thing Katie."

Katie shook her head in disbelief, "I hate George...he's a real dick, but I don't know if I want him dead." Paulie didn't look remorseful at all, "He's my brother...and I want him dead....I don't care...." George had tortured Paulie so bad as a child, that despite all of his money, Paulie was terribly unhappy. In his mind, the only way to rid himself of his inner turmoil was to rid himself of the sibling who had made him the nerd he was now. Paulie blamed George for everything.....

Paulie stood up suddenly, still a little uneasy on his feet. His wife could hit really hard. "I nearly forgot....I want to see that bastard die!" He made for the doorstep, "I want to see his face when he gets it!"

Katie stared up at her wimpy husband, a horrified look on her face, "That's sick Paulie...."

"I don't care," Paulie set his weak chin in determination, "I'm sorry Katie....but it's what I have to do." Since she refused to move off of the stairs, he simply stumbled over her...nearly tripping through the door. Paulie swung open the door to find the unexpected. George had that hot Black Mamba in his clutches....a piece of glass to her pretty throat. Some very well hidden noble male quality switched on in Paulie, he pointed at George, and raised his voice, "You get your hands off of her George! Right now!!"

Budd's brown eyes made a quick side glance to catch Paulie's dramatic entrance and than flicked back to keep a close eye on Beatrix and George. For some reason Budd was getting the impression he was in some sappy romance novel with a gory twist. George was chuckling loudly his body rumbling at the action. Beatrix would have found this hysterical if her head wasn't burning.

George was too busy laughing at his brother so Black Mamba replied casually. "It's real sweet of you...Paulie..." Blue eyes locked with Budd's and they exchanged unspoken words. "To play the hero, but," She winced. "I...don't... need one."

With that Budd kicked Beatrix's gun, which had dropped to the floor when she fell, the metal slid across the overly Pledged wooden flooring and was quickly whisked up by the blonde. She bent her elbow and thrust it sharply into George's chest. The bulky man fell back with a start and dropped the glass shard. Beatrix whipped around and put the cool metal barrel against George's forehead. Budd walked over and put his own barrel to the side of his head.

Both hammers clicked. George's face glazed over with horror. His eyes bulged. "Fuck! Paul! Paulie, my little brother. You don't wanna do this! Hell, I gave you everything, I was always there for you! After pop died who cared for you and ma? I did! Dammit. Don't do this."

Paulie's attempt at nobility was quickly fading. His hand dropped to his side. His beady eyes flicked around the three figures in the trailer. George was right of course....he had been there for Paulie...taken care of him when there was nobody there to do so. George had become the "father" like so many older brothers were forced to do in similar situations. Paulie swallowed, "You....you were..." his voice shook...he hadn't realized this was going to be so hard, "....you were never nice to me George.....you may have been there....but I...I didn't want you there.....you....you made me what I am today....you gave me nothing....but misery..."

Katie had stuck her head in behind Paulie and was watching this whole scene transpire with horror and fascination.

Paulie crossed his arms across his torso, hugging himself. He wasn't a killer...he may have been pretending to be, but he wasn't. He lacked that ability to shut off and coolly pull the trigger on a life. He was like most people really. He squeezed his eyes shut, "Your a horrible person George...your not my brother....and I hope you die...."

In killer terms the word die gave the okay to finish the job. Beatrix gave Budd a sadistic smile. "Ready?" Budd nodded and returned the smile but his wasn't as 'real' as Beatrix's was.

George was cursing pathetically at his brother and his whole body was shaking like a scared pussy. The tall blonde killer tilted her head down at George and her finger tensed on the trigger, Budd followed suit. Blue eyes locked once again with Budd.

"One," she breathed.

"Two," Budd lead on.

"Three," Both. The loud bang bang of both guns echoed through the small trailer. Blood, guts, and bone fragments sprayed from the front to the back and from one side to the other. The two assassins took a small step back and George's mutilated body collapsed to the floor.

Paulie had made the mistake of peeking at the last minute. He then promptly fainted. His body slumped against the nearest wall and slid to the floor. Katie, whom obviously possessed a stronger disposition than her husband, stared at the grisly scene with her mouth agape. She crossed her self, "Holy shit and Jesus Christ in fucking heaven," she very incorrectly quoted.

It took a few minutes to resuscitate Paulie, but he eventually came around. As they packed up the Hummer, he sat silent and pale on the metal stairs. Katie was insistent on leaving this dump that day and she packed up her few precious belongings into the trunk of the car. She then helped her shaky husband into the backseat, and letting one of the assassins drive, she sat with him...her arm around his shoulders. The drive back was spent in almost complete silence....apparently Paulie had lost his voice.

Beatrix and Budd couldn't have been happier that Paulie decided to shut up on the drive home. Budd requested to drive and Beatrix took the front seat. Seeing that silence was too enticing and the two killers couldn't decide on a radio station they started conversing.

"You think Bill would kill me if I stole his wife?" Budd questioned in a cool conversational tone. Beatrix stared through gold shaded sunglasses, her façade was placid. "Bill has a wife?"

Budd chuckled and proceeded a mock glare in her direction. "You know damn well what I mean, Bea. So stop fucking around it."

"Fine." She pulled herself up straight instead of slumping in the seat. "No, I don't think Bill would kill you for stealing anything."

"Even you?"

It was unclear how Beatrix physically or even emotionally reacted to that comment. She was staring away from him and wore a vacant expression. "You're the only man that Bill will ever love. He would never kill you." Budd gave a sharp nod as if he were pleased with his female counter part's reply. The rest of the drive was utter silence except for a few mumbled words from the back seat.

The solemn trip ended back at Bill's place. Paulie and his wife got out of the car to see off the two assassins. Paulie looked slightly better than before, but still shaken up. What he had seen would forever be engrained in his memory...if he was genuinely happier with that memory than his brother being alive was still up for debate. But Paulie had made his choice, and he had to live with it. Paulie shook the two assassin's hands, "Thank you....." he said a little hollowly, "Tell your boss.....I appreciate him letting me come along....I'll deposit the last half of the money tomorrow morning..." Obviously Bill would know what Paulie was talking about. Katie shook their hands likewise, "Cya folks around," she even smiled a little. Then, the couple got in the huge yellow Hummer and took off to live....well...moderately happily ever after.

"Stupid car," came Bill's voice from behind them. How long and exactly where he had been standing was a mystery, but he was there nonetheless...hands in his pockets, smirking. "I take it that was not your run of the mill assignment?"

Beatrix and Budd both fluidly turned around to come face to face with Bill. Budd was the first to reply with a hearty laugh. "Damn sure it wasn't. Was relatively easy and I don't hafta replace this shirt." He beamed overly proud at this fact.

Beatrix held a satisfied smirk on her face. She slid up the sunglasses to perch on the top of her head, bangs tucked back in the process. "It was...fun," she put in for enlightenment. "Budd, here was a real hero," she teased with good intentions. He laughed. "What happened to not needing a hero?"

She shrugged. "You're a better hero than Paulie."


	26. BumbleBeaKiddo and Buffalo Bill

There was this really cool bar in southern San Diego called, "The Mod Shack." Despite the name, it was actually a pretty neat place....for a bar. It had the usual, TV's, enclosed video poker machines, pool and darts. But it had some charm as well. The booths were upholstered in velvet and the tables were deco paged with old gaming boards and cards.

The group of DiVA's were seated at the "Monopoly" table enjoying some well needed down time. Old "love beads" were strung around the ceiling, mixed with colored Christmas lights. The walls were decorated with old 70's movie and concert posters. They were sitting under a huge poster of a 1976 Elvis concert. The lighting was low and tinted with multiple colors, but still manageable. Retro hits were playing on the neon jukebox.

Smoking was not allowed in this part of the bar....which really helped to improve the atmosphere. Even the food was pretty damn good for a place that specialized in drinks. The crowd was young but generally the professional well behaved sort. There was your typical mix of people there for fun with friends and those looking to pick up on other people.

Bill and Budd had been playing pool for sometime. Bill hated playing his brother, because...despite pool being a game of strategy and tactics, Budd beat him nearly every single time. The women were seated at the table, enjoying a moment of "normal" contentment. Vernita was sitting on the side across from the bar, scoping for men....she always seemed to be on the lookout for her "rich doctor" as she called him. Elle was a little put out she couldn't smoke, but she was happy enough to drink. Apparently, her hangover hadn't doused her fondness for alcohol. The conversation was amiable and thus far void of too much tension.

O-Ren was helping Vernita with her scooping of hot guys. The half breed never had any intentions on dating and this was a known fact with everyone but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun playing match maker.

Beatrix sat by O-Ren which put a two woman distance between herself and Elle. The two blondes were on civil terms for the night but that didn't mean they couldn't be cautious. As to exactly why Bill had invited them all to the bar was a puzzlement. He either had an assignment he wanted to go over or it was for simple fun. As was the mystery of Bill. No one was complaining.

"Bumble-Bea Kiddo." Beatrix almost choked on the martini she had been drinking. She began to cough violently and O-Ren had to slap her back, perhaps more harshly than needed to recover the blonde. A short lived glare was given to O-Ren for the 'aid' and quickly spun around to see who exactly had caused the disturbance. She had her wonderments. "Bobby Allerton," she noted. It was unclear wither she was happy to see this stranger that she apparently knew.

Either way she rose to her feet and embraced the young man. The embrace was received warmly and she took a step back. Her lips formed a thin line, amusement flickering in her blue eyes as she surveyed him. This man was around Beatrix's age, short brown hair, he had the beginnings of a goatee, and he wore casual clothing suiting to his character. "Wow, fuck, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here? Last I saw you, what...five, six years ago you were...hell...I think you were beating the shit out of some chick." Beatrix laughed unevenly to that and side glanced to the woman at the table. She was receiving scary looks. "Oh, Bobby, these are my..." Brows furrowed. "Friends."

Bobby tipped a polite nod to the three. "This is O-Ren, Vernita, and Elle." She motioned to the man beside her. "This is Bobby. We lived in the same town."

The women stared at Bobby for a moment, just as shocked as Beatrix that she had managed to run into somebody from her hometown in this place. They had pretty much severed all ties to their former lives when joining the DiVA's....there were truly rare occasions when that life came back to intrude into their new one.

Vernita smiled her broad white smile, "Nice to meet you Bobby...Bumble Bea Kiddo...," she almost snorted, looking at Beatrix with amusement, "I like it." She smirked, not in the slightest surprised that Bobby had last seen Bea beating the shit out of some chick.

Elle didn't say anything, but she watched in silent interest at the new arrival as she sucked up blue liquid through a large straw. Elle was becoming harder to read lately....as if her emotions had become clouded over.

Bill hadn't missed the arrival either, he turned the corner of the pool table in a slow stroll...his hard gaze floating their direction over the rim of a beer bottle. He locked in that gaze for a moment, and then with a turn said something to Budd and setting his bottle down went to set up his next shot.....which just happened to be facing the table of women and the younger man........who had just happened to embrace Beatrix.

Verntia scooted over, "You should join us Bobby.....we don't bite...well Elle does, but I'll protect you....we are in dire need of a fresh face and I'm sure you and Beatrix have a lot to catch up on." She gave Beatrix a look of pure curiosity and perhaps even approval.

Beatrix was hesitant to allow Bobby to sit with them. They weren't your typical group of company to catch up with. But, she didn't have a choice; Bobby was already sitting down in the vacant chair next to Elle. Beatrix returned to her seat. Her emotions mixed.

"So, Bobby, how do you know Beatrix?" O-Ren was the first to ask a question at the young man. She was fascinated by Beatrix's blast from the past. As stated it was rare for a past life to come along and sneak up on you. So, when it managed the task it was logical to take advantage.

"Oh," Bobby turned to face the Chinese-Japanese woman. He appeared mellow and well put together. He was a nice guy who was probably set on a wife, kids, and a white picket fence some day. "We went to school together. Well, before Beatrix dropped out."

Beatrix took a long gulp of her drink. All Vipers knew how secretive she was on her past and anything about it. So this was terribly unsettling for her but deep down she was happy to see a 'friendly' face. "Beatrix dropped out of school?" O-Ren reinstated. Her brown eyes flickered to the blonde before coming back. "Why?"

Bobby shrugged. "Hell if I know, she always was secretive about that kinda stuff."

"Oh, yes, she can be quite secretive," O-Ren mused and lowered her red shaded lips to her straw and sipped in an almost sadistic manner. Bobby gave O-Ren a bewildered look and turned to Beatrix. For a guy he didn't look too intimidated by the assortment of woman at the table. "So, Bea, what have you been doing?"

"I work," the tall blonde stated bluntly.

"Oh really? That's great. What do you do?"

Vernita was watching Bobby with as much abated interest as O-Ren. Elle seemed a little more distant, although her eye continually kept flicking between Bobby and Beatrix with alertness.

Vernita didn't press Beatrix about her dropping out of school....she'd most likely had a better family life than her blonde counterpart, but she'd grown up in a rough neighborhood where a good amount of people dropped out of school at an early age. But it was amazing how secretive Beatrix was about her past....hell, they all were...but Bea was even more so than the rest.

And then there was always the awkward "work" question. Vernita jumped in, "Bea doesn't really like to talk about her work," she nodded towards the blonde, and leaned across the table in a mock whisper, "She's kinda ashamed...low paying type of thing, long hours....bad apron, hair net...." She grinned and leaned back, "I'm a teacher myself, grade school....I love kids." Well, it was a partial truth. "What about you Bobby, what do you do?" This guy was so two children, a dog and a mini van......and he was good looking...and he seemed genuinely nice....but Verntia doubted he was a doctor.....too young, best to check though.

"I'm an accountant. You know, dealing with all those shitty bills from shitty people," Bobby replied to Vernita. O-Ren exchanged sympathetic looks with Vernita as they found out that the young man was no doctor.

Just then, Bill, who had been doing a damn good job of both playing pool and watching the table closely came sauntering over...in a convincingly casual manner. He leaned against the side of the booth, thumb hooking around his belt, the other hand dropping onto Beatrix's shoulder. Supplying a wide smile, he said smoothly, "Why don't you introduce me to your young man here Kiddo..."

O-Ren was about to speak when Bill showed up. She glanced to him and a devilish smile tinted her features. "Bill," Beatrix said almost in a start. She had been so immersed with Bobby that she hadn't heard him approach. For some reason she was more happy to see him than anticipated. She straightened up her composure. "This is Bobby. Bobby," she motioned to the older man at her side. "This is Bill."

Bobby, being the polite young man he was leaned over with an out stretched hand. "It's very nice to meet ya, Bill."

Bill shook the younger man's hand heartily, "Bobby, pleasures all mine," he smiled. Bill was so good at "acting" amiable, nice and charming that it was often hard to tell when he was faking it or not. "Did I hear you say you're an accountant?" He shook his head, "My sincere apologies," he gave the younger man an apologetic smile, "You know what they say though....that accountants secretly have the most exciting lives. For the rest of us, it's just the same old boring nine to five."

Vernita was smiling softly, her look darting to Beatrix now and then to check on her reaction.

Bill looked as if he was about to sit, then changed his mind. He glanced at Bobby, "Hey, let me get you a beer...it's on me....I just ran dry on mine. What's your poison Bobby?" He pointed at the young man, and snapped his fingers, "Wait...I bet I know....." he stood, tapping the table top with his knuckles, "Be right back."

Elle thus far hadn't said anything, but she watched everything.

Vernita laughed, "Don't mind Bill Bobby...he's....a friend of ours, an odd duck....but a good guy."

Bill returned shortly, two bottles of beer hanging from his fingers. He set a bottle of MGD in front of Bobby, a bottle of Guinness in front of himself. He then sat down next to Beatrix, "Hope that's to your liking," he gestured to the bottle in front of Bobby, "Thought you might be a an MGD man....."

Bobby wasn't a heavy drinker and this became obvious when the younger man took no offense to the beer he was offered. Beatrix on the other hand knew exactly what it meant. To show she wasn't entirely amused by this she carelessly pushed her boot against Bill's. This would only be noticed by the two of them seeing it was beneath the table. Her arms than crossed atop the table, eyes turning back to Bobby.

"So, Bobby why the hell did you move out here?" O-Ren chimed in again. She seemed more interested in Bobby's past than Beatrix was. Well, Beatrix was interested but she wasn't one to ask all the questions.

Bobby lowered the bottle of beer from his lips and replied, "When I got out of high school my dad got a new job. The job was located here so I decided to take up college in this area and eventually found a job."

"You're father was a cop, correct?" Beatrix inquired.

"Yeah!" Bobby began to chuckle lightly at a memory. "Remember the time you came over and you wanted to see my dad's gun set. Damn, I thought you were really gonna shoot that squirrel."

Bill smirked slightly, returning the swift kick under the table. He then returned idly to his drink, attention still focused on Bobby. Oh wonderful....this kid's father was a cop....he hated cops.

"I'm more rational than that. Besides," Beatrix played a smile that wasn't entirely fake. "It was too cute."

Vernita burst out laughing at the mention of the squirrel...even Bill thought it was pretty damn funny. Elle managed a smirk, thinking fondly to herself about all of the squirrels she'd killed as a child.

Vernita's brow furrowed convincingly, "You don't really seem the gun type Bea...I mean, I guess you have some...violent tendencies. But man....well, I'm glad you found it in your heart not to shoot a squirrel."

"Squirrels are fun to shoot," Elle spoke up flatly. All eyes turned on her. "If you shoot them just right....their little heads explode. But, I used to like to poison them more......rat poison works well...so does antifreeze. Takes 'em awhile to die....they foam at the mouth."

Bill raised an eyebrow. He loathed Elle's inability to at least attempt to "fake it" now and then.

Vernita laughed a little nervously, "Well...uh...Bobby, tell us more about Beatrix," she ignored the glare from across the table, "I want all the dirt....she doesn't tell us anything and I need some more shit to tease her about. I'd love to hear about what she was like back when you knew her."

Bill put an arm around Beatrix's shoulders, smiling, "Yes, do tell Bobby."

Bobby chuckled unevenly. He looked pretty freaked by Elle's words but he registered it as an inside joke or something not as twisted. He turned to Vernita. "More dirt?"

Beatrix found herself nonchalantly leaning into Bill. The only one that really noticed the slight change in position between the two killers was O-Ren and she was hushed. "Don't even think about it," Beatrix threatened in a friendly tone but sometimes even her friendly threats were threatening.

Bobby ignored Beatrix in a playful manner. "The most popular girl in school, Sally Ima, was having this big party after the football game. Everyone was invited. There was beer and everything there. So, we're all gathered outside, drinking, partying, typical teenage stuff. Well, Beatrix starts to get into an argument with one of the players on the football team. I don't remember what it was about. But anyway, Bea, gets all pissed off at this guy...and you know what she did," he paused for dramatic effect. "She stuck a fork in his arm. Jabbed it right on in there." Bobby cringed. He wasn't a man that held a strong stomach. "There was blood all over the place."

Beatrix grinned from ear to ear. "Damn those violent tendencies, huh Vernita?"

Bill whistled, "That's pretty fucked up Kiddo....kinda....sadistic too...." He turned his head to the side and gave her a mock concerned look.

Verntia was laughing, "Oh, that's some good shit! I bet that guy didn't fuck around with her again...ha!"

Elle didn't seem as amused. She had gone back to her drink quietly.

"So," Vernita leaned forward, "I take it Bea wasn't exactly one of the popular kind of chicks huh? Not the type to hang around with jocks and stuff?" Vernita had been something of a jock in high school....and then there had been the quarterback episode under the bleachers....if she and Bea had gone to the same school, they probably would have hated each other.

Bill shook his head, keeping up the whole act, "It's hard to imagine a woman so pretty being so violent."

Vernita smirked, "Don't underestimate the deadliness of women Bill."

"Oh..." he returned the smirk, "I don't..."

Chuckling, Vernita turned back to Bobby, "So...were you two....just...friends in school...or...?" Vernita always had this way of asking awkward questions.

Beatrix gave Vernita a look. Bobby slugged down a sip of his beer and set it to the table with a thud. He than looked upon Beatrix with a blatant fondness. "I always wanted to be more but she refused." He laughed lightly and waved his hand. "Said she was saving herself for someone more sophisticated, charming...and...what was that word she used..." He trailed off in momentary thought.

Beatrix had her lips parted a little and canted her pretty blonde head. Bobby snapped his fingers. "Masochistic. That's what she said. She was saving herself for some sophisticated, charming, masochistic guy. Hell of a combination." He looked at Beatrix. "Have you found him yet?"

The pretty blonde put her eyes downcast and her hand slipped under the table to lie on top of Bill's hand which was residing on his thigh. "Maybe."

O-Ren found her time to cut in and she did so efficiently. "What other violent or out of the ordinary things did Beatrix do? She's always been such a little angel to us."

It took some serious effort on Bill's part to retain a neutral expression throughout Bobby's explanation. What the hell kind of girl in high school was looking for a sophisticated, charming and masochistic guy? Bill was absolutely sure Beatrix was one of a kind....well, he already knew that. But he was also damn happy she'd stumbled across him....since, in his mind at least.....he fit that bill pretty well. He was still a little unsure of Beatrix's choice, but he wasn't going to argue with it either. He squeezed her hand, holding on to it tightly. A small smirk tugged at his mouth, as he continued to face Bobby.

Vernita wasn't exactly sure how to take all of that. Her eyes flicked to Bill and Beatrix..... Something was different there, she could tell. "Well....heh....Bea has always walked to the beat of her own drummer....." she said finally, a strange feeling creeping up on her. She pulled her gaze away from the two of them and back to Bobby, "Yeah...more violent stuff....," she laughed, "We don't get out much if you cant' tell."

Bobby pursed his lips and took another swig of his beer, the bottle almost half empty. "Let me see. Damn, that was a long time ago. Six years. Looks like you've been doing really well. Who knew running away could have such a great out come."

"She ran away?" O-Ren lifted a brow in Bobby's direction. He gave a tight nod. "A few months after she dropped out of high school her mum comes banging at our door saying her lil' baby ran away. I had seen her the day before and she seemed perfectly fine. Showed no signs of wanting to run off."

O-Ren looked at Beatrix and gave her a challenging eye. "Do you always run away from your problems, Bea?"

At this Beatrix removed her hand from Bill's and settled them palm down on the table top. She leaned forward a little, her lips in a tight line. "No, do you?" She challenged right back. It was odd to see O-Ren cause a bicker with Beatrix. Obviously the half breed was having undisputed issues and also keeping to the fact O-Ren loved to think of herself as higher than her blonde warrior friend. "No, I take it. With sword in hand."

"Touché."

And slowly the "normal" conversation was degrading....

Vernita looked at O-Ren with a mixture of anger and surprise. That comment had been pretty low, and it was unlike O-Ren to pick a fight with Beatrix. Memories of their recent Las Vegas trip flashed in her mind. Something had happened between the two. O-Ren had always a bit of a snobby side, but it had never been so blatantly thrown at Beatrix.

Bill frowned, going back to his beer. He cared little for feminine bickering. Although O-Ren's comment about Beatrix always running away from her problems was very interesting to him......for a number of reasons. Of course, he'd already known about her running away from home...it wasn't so long after that that he'd found her.

Vernita tried to break the tension between the two women, "Look...guys...let's just calm down...Bea, O-Ren....let's just chill..."

"I say we let them go at each other," Elle piped up from her dark corner, "Have a good old bitch fight right here in public....You would like to see that wouldn't you Bill?"

"Not really," Bill replied, his frown deepening.

"Of course you would," Elle contradicted him softly, sucking on her straw.

Vernita buried her face in her hands. What the hell Bobby must be thinking was beyond her....but she felt sorry for the guy. She gave him an apologetic smile.

Both Beatrix and O-Ren sent chilling glares in the willowy blonde's direction. "I say," O-Ren began coolly. "We let Beatrix and Elle go at it. Bill would like to see that a hell of a lot more than Beatrix and I. Besides, they've done it countless other times and out in public would be a refreshing change. Wouldn't you agree Bill?"

That was enough and Beatrix had to put her foot down. The last thing she wanted was to show Bobby how fucked up her life really was. "He wouldn't agree," Beatrix answered sharply for him. Bill didn't answer O-Ren's question and was glad that Beatrix had spoken for him.....he wasn't even going to grace any of them with an opinion on the matter. He just sat there frowning. Vernita remained with her elbows on the table, her face in her hands. Sometimes....she just wanted to get out of all of this...just...go have a normal life....

Beatrix turned her attention to Bobby whom had been deafly quiet. "I..."

At this precise moment Budd made an appearance. He was drunk but luckily not to the point where he acted like a complete moron. "What I miss?"

They all looked up when Budd arrived...a somewhat pleasant interruption.

"You missed absolutely nothing," Bill replied, a glare settling on the women at the table, Beatrix excluded.

Elle sucked loudly at her drink, nothing left but the ice cubes. She winked at Budd, "Poor Bobby here...an old friend of Beatrix's....who she didn't fuck apparently....is getting the bullshit rundown on our lives, as we pretend to be normal people and he fantasizes about asking Beatrix out again." Elle had been quiet long enough, "Vernita is trying her best to amiable, but she's not all that good at it, O-Ren's being a snooty bitch and Bill....." He fixed her with a glare, "...yup...that's what you've missed Budd." She went back to her empty drink with relish.

Bill turned to Beatrix. He'd had enough. "I'm through," he said to her, and reaching across the table he shook Bobby's hand, "Good to meet you Bobby, keep up the work crunching those numbers....people like me need accountants like you....so keep at it." He slapped the younger man on the shoulder, stood and headed for the bar. Bill had his limits for pettiness.

Vernita gave Beatrix an exasperated look.

Elle looked satisfied.

Bobby had risen to his feet when Bill departed and he now stared down at those gathered at the table. The man looked uncomfortable and shifted from one foot to the other. "Well, it was great seeing you Bea but I should get going."

Beatrix shot up from her own seat. No way in hell was she going to let Bobby be drawn away from her because her 'friends' were being complete assholes. "Actually, Bobby, I'd love to catch up more." She wove around Budd and over to Bobby. She held a placid smile on her face but her blue eyes were stinging with hostility.

"You sure? I mean...I don't want you to leave your friends."

"Who said they were my friends?" She sneered and taking Bobby by the hand, lead him away.

Budd flew his hands up in the air. "Whoo! Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"Shut up, Budd," O-Ren scolded and she snatched up her glass of vodka and downed the remains.

Beatrix and Bobby found a vacant table in the back away from everyone. The conversation was quite enlightening and Beatrix was having fun. She forgot how fucked up her childhood was but also the fun times. Not that there were many but the ones she reviewed with Bobby held a fond place in her heart. At points she wanted to stop lying and tell him what she really did for a living. She wanted to tell him that she was deadliest woman in the world and she worked in an assassination squad. But she couldn't, well, she could do anything she damn well pleased but she didn't want to ruin her good terms with Bill.

"Damn, I really enjoyed myself," Bobby said. It was well into the late hours of the night past twelve o'clock and Bobby said he had to leave for work in the next five hours. "Me too," Beatrix replied with a smile.

Bobby leaned over and put an innocent kiss on her cheek. "Hey Bumble-Bea, would you keep in touch?"

The blonde pursed her lips. No. "Yes."

"Great! Take care of yourself, okay?" She gave a tight nod and watched as he walked off. There was flicker of regret in those blue eyes.

Bill spent the remainder of the evening at the bar. He wasn't really a public bar man, or the type of man to sit at a bar and watch sports. But he ended up getting into an interesting conversation with an elderly African American man, who went by the name of "Milo." The man was amazingly wise and interesting for the kind that normally haunted these sorts of places at later hours. A blues club maybe, but not this place.

Either way, he was incredibly cool...and Bill found they had a lot in common....murdering people aside. At some point Bill had caught sight of Beatrix and Bobby talking at one of the corner tables. But he had no issue with it really. She had the right to reunite with old friends just as much as he did. Bill could be jealous and controlling and an asshole....but he also had moments of understanding. He could overreact, but he generally wasn't unreasonable.

Now, if the two started making out he'd have an issue. But, there was something in Beatrix that made him trust her when it came to such matters. Bobby seemed like a good man...in a very normal sort of way, the sort of man Beatrix would probably liked to have been with......if things were different. Bill was very aware of that, and again...there was a part of him that wanted to push Beatrix away and tell her to keep looking....he wasn't what she was looking for. But, most of him...most being the selfish and egomaniacal part, was elated that Beatrix was the sort of woman who wanted somebody like him. She didn't just want to sleep with him, which was what Bill generally ran into with women. After all...he was rich and "powerful", cultured and could smooth talk most women like that into anything he wanted...so much so that many women could look over any negative quality he possessed. But there was more to Beatrix, she didn't really seem to care about those sorts of things....and she seemed to actually want to have some sort of...relationship with him. She was strange.....and he loved that about her.

Still, Bill had to admit her and Bobby were damn cute together. But, for the most part he preoccupied himself with conversation and the rest of the night flew by.

Vernita and Elle on the other hand did faire quite as well. After Beatrix and Bill left, things got pretty nasty. Budd wasn't helping...since he'd already had a few drinks. Elle was just being a bitch, and O-Ren was completely shut off. Vernita, who was originally in a good mood became just as bitchy as Elle and they all ended up arguing over stupid shit. Around midnight Elle announced she was leaving, and felt the need to go tell Bill the same thing....which he simply nodded to and turned back to his conversation.

The rest of the feisty table broke up and everybody got ready to head out.

Soon after Bobby departed Beatrix scouted out the area to see if any of her 'friends' were still around. She had been delighted to see Bobby again and catch up on things she had long forgotten. It was a nice change of the evening. Like all of the other Vipers she cut off all access to her past life before meeting Bill but things happened. Luckily Bobby was a more pleasurable figure of her past and meeting him again had more pros than cons. During their conversation she had emerged herself in past events and experiences that seemed to project her reasons for leaving it in the first place. Sure running away had been favorable at the time but it had its consequences.

Beatrix felt waves of regret as Bobby discussed his life and where it was going. It was full of everything Beatrix had or wanted but it put the killing factor aside. She'd never regret her decisions no matter what they brought but that didn't mean she couldn't question them.

As that slimming form weaved through the crowds blue eyes passed O-Ren whom refused to make eye contact. This action brought Beatrix back to the cold reality she was living. A few more steps followed and she spotted Bill laid back at the bar, merrily chatting away with an older African American. Her steps ceased at the vacant seat beside Bill and she offered the other gentlemen a polite smile before she slid into the stool next to Bill. She didn't want to disturb his obviously interesting conversation and remained silent. Her arms folded on the counter top and blue eyes stared off, vacant in thought.

Bill seemed pleasantly surprised to see Beatrix sit down next to him. He had thought she was leaving. He gave her a small smile, reading the distracted look on her face through the dim lighting. He gestured to the man sitting next to him, "Beatrix, this is Milo....Milo, Beatrix."

Milo gave Beatrix a small hat tip and smiled at her in a gentlemanly manner, "Very nice to meet you Beatrix," he seemed charmed by her looks like most older men would, but in a very kindly way that is. He was probably in his eighties, wizened with a long and most likely very hard life. But his eyes shone like two black stones, full of life...and held more stories than most could sit around and listen to. He was dressed in a brown suit and matching hat.

He seemed like the sort of man Bill would talk to. Somewhere in his life Bill had transgressed from the student to the mentor....but, like a man who had no father, he sought mentors out no matter his station in life. "Milo and I were having a very amiable conversation," Bill smiled, picking up his drink, "The good old times and such..." he gave Beatrix a smirk.

"Indeed," Milo nodded sagely, "Bill here has engaged me in the most interesting conversation I've had in quite sometime." He chuckled, looking at Bill, "I don't know what you do in life my friend, but your not the typical sort here."

Bill laughed, "I...live...." he said with a raised eyebrow.

Milo nodded again, he seemed like the kind of man who respected such vague answers, perhaps he had secrets of his own to hide. Well, surely we all do.

Milo smiled at Beatrix again, "If I may ask, how do you know Bill here?"

When Bill used her full name, Beatrix, she was well aware that he trusted the man whom he was speaking with other than if he introduced her as Kiddo or gave her a completely different name altogether. She came away from her 'day dreams' and focused blue eyes intently on the two gentlemen before her. It was certainly a change from her earlier company, going from one young hot guy, to two...well, older men.

She blinked and kept a monotone smile across her angelic facial features. Her pretty blonde head was tilted ever so slightly so she could view both men without having to dart her focus. "We're...seeing one another." Her smile widened. Fuck the past she had here and now to look at and she had to look really hard to keep a steady head. Her discussion with Bobby broadened things for her and certainly made the answers clearer. So, her taste in men was way out there but one had to say that Beatrix was way out there herself.

She daintily folded her hands on the counter top. So many decisions had to be made in her life, many taking into consideration they were life or death situations. This situation could be counted as life or death. Either way she was a risk taker, an unfounded risk taker, but she took risks none the less.

Bill took it all in stride as he generally did. Although, inwardly he was a little surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth. He could see the conflict in her and perhaps......just a hint of regret? No, maybe it wasn't regret...Beatrix was like him, not the type to regret much, but...there was something there, some unresolved sadness.

Milo raised his own eyebrows, casting a glance at Beatrix, then Bill, then back to Beatrix. His wrinkled features broke out into a large white smile. "Well now," he chuckled, "....damn me, some men just get all the luck." With that, he shot back the rest of the whiskey in his glass. He then gave Bill a "cheers" with the empty glass, in the old gentleman's version of a manly "way to go buddy" nudge in the ribs.

"I was married six times," Milo said, as he set down his glass, casting his bright eyes on Beatrix. "And...now.....only now, do I realize my mistake all those years. Did I love all these women? Of course I did. Did I do everything for them that I could? Yes, that's what a man should do. But do you know what I never did?" He leveled a crooked finger at Beatrix, "I never cherished them. I never saw them for the gifts that they were." He smiled sadly, "I wasted them...."

Bill sat watching Milo, his expression difficult to read.

"I was nothing but a real asshole to those women," Milo looked into his empty glass, "Pardon my language Beatrix," he added, glancing at her again. "And now....look at me, I'm sitting at a bar in the outskirts of San Diego....alone, until Bill here showed up," he shook his old head, "Any of my ex-wives, the ones that aren't dead that is, would kill me on sight if they saw me again...well, that," he chuckled, "or they'd hire somebody to do it for them."

Bill's eyebrow rose fractionally, but he remained silent.

Milo gave them both an apologetic smile, "My apologies.....the silly regrets of an old man...nothing more." He slapped Bill, the "younger" man on the shoulder, "But heed my words my friend.....don't throw away your gifts...."

Beatrix cast a solemn eye in Bill's direction. Yet another failed attempt to read the man and eyes returned to Milo. Her own expression wasn't as unreadable. There were mixtures of sadness, fondness, and deep contemplation. Coming to a decision she idly leaned over and wrapped her arms around Bill from behind and leveled her chin against his shoulder.

"No need to apologize, I always find it comforting to hear the views of someone much wiser than myself." She offered a soft smile. "Bill cherishes me. He knows I'm unique and do a dam—" Her lips tightened. "Very good job at my work. So, I'd like to think we'd never run into those problems." False hopes to herself. She and Bill had countless problems because they both knew he was a complete asshole. But, she could dream.

"And if something did go wrong in our relationship. I wouldn't kill him for it," these set of words spoken with a good portion of sarcasm. She picked her head up. "But, thank you, Milo. For perhaps enlightening me on a few points."

Bill managed a tight smile at Beatrix's show of affection. He knew Beatrix was lying, at least partially. But was she lying to herself as well? He often wondered....he was finding she had a tendency to do that. The truth about him to herself seemed a difficult thing for her to resolve.

Milo nodded solemnly, either aware of Beatrix's idealization or brought down by the story of his own faults. "That is good to know my dear," he said gravely.

Bill said nothing about her comment about killing him, with most people this could be taken lightly......but with people such and he and Beatrix...it was a different story.

Bill brought one of Beatrix's wrapped hand's to his lips, giving it a small kiss. He raised an eyebrow at Milo, "Don't you consider yourself a better man now in the end though?"

Milo thought about this for a moment, his obsidian like gaze fixated across the bar, after a few seconds he shook his head, "No....I'd like to go back and fix it all. But," he picked up his hat, placing it on his head, "...it's far too late for that...as it is far too late for an old man like me to be out and about the town."

He stood up, "Very nice to meet you folks, Bill...Beatrix," he shook their hands in turn, and once again tipped his hat to the tall blonde, "Good luck to you both." With that, Milo left the bar.

Bill watched the old man leave, looking pensive. Bill, like most of them, rarely made any connections to others in the "real world." Bill seemed to have an easy time of doing this, since he'd been doing it for quite a long time. Although, talking to Milo, he was reminded he needed to call Estiban. He turned back to Beatrix, tilting his head a little at her, "You had a good time chatting with Bobby." A statement, not a question.

She sat up and pulled away. Beatrix gave a tight nod which left her head canted downward and remained in that position. She felt softer spoken especially after her conversation with Milo. An older man she met and only exchanged a few words with served out a larger portion of 'reality' than desired. But, Beatrix let that conversation slide and return to the previous, more enjoyable one. "When I was a little girl I didn't dream about becoming an actress, hair dresser, or even a doctor. Actually, I never came to a clear idea of what I wanted to be but I never imagined I'd end up in the profession I am in now."

Blue eyes that were half lidded inched up to meet his. "It was nice seeing Bobby again. There were a few things I had forgotten." She picked her head back up and came out of her soft reverie. She wasn't about to give him any details nor would she lead on to that she would. She returned to leaving the past in the past or at least ninety nine percent of it. "Did everyone else leave?" A casual question but it was hard to miss the blatant bitterness that it was dipped in.

Bill sat across from her, watching her with a solemn expression, although, with him solemn did not usually equal sympathetic. He supposed most people when they were younger, especially little girls...did not dream of becoming high paid assassins when they grew up. O-Ren perhaps the exception....but there were......reasons for that. For Bill, it had never been much of a choice...at least in his mind; he's been born a bastard becoming a murdering bastard had really just been a couple simple steps.

He folded his arms, leaning back. He wasn't going to give her sweet words of comfort when it came to her chosen profession, he knew better. He also knew that she enjoyed what she did far too much for him to even waste the effort. Beatrix was jarred from having her past meet her present and finding they were two different worlds.....again, not something Bill could really relate to, but something he wasn't going to push her about. It was her business...she'd deal.

Bill turned away, leaning back on the bar, "Yes, I think everybody else left.....," he cast a wary eye around the bar. It was nearing two in the morning, closing time for bars in California. The few people that remained were either very hearty or very drunk. "Apparently they ran out of fodder when you left the table," he gave her a sidelong glance and smirk.

Beatrix didn't return the smirk as willingly. At times she felt like the younger sibling in their 'group' that was always the one to be picked on or thought of in lower terms. Beatrix and O-Ren ranged around the same age, perhaps a year or two a part, which didn't necessarily count as leaving Beatrix to plausibly be the youngest of the Vipers. She still couldn't shake that feeling of being the youngster. Everyone could be picked on, it just depended on pressing the right buttons. It was almost depressing that the squad could not sit together at a bar for last an hour without someone bickering with the other. There was a power struggle between all five that no one came out winning.

"Too bad," she muttered softly to herself. Blue eyes stared off in a daze before she blinked and turned to face Bill. "Did this 'get together' have any purpose?" Her words remained soft and out of pure interest. "Putting aside that I met up with a past acquaintance because I know you didn't set that up."

Bill shook his head, "No...not really," he shrugged, "I'm starting to think doing such things is a bad idea. It only seems to cause......dysfunction." Something of an understatement. He seemed distracted, and with a shove away from the bar, he stood up. "Come on Kiddo, let's go...." His hand on the small of her back, the two of them left the bar.

Bill was relatively silent the entire way home; he nonchalantly dropped Beatrix off at her place, still seemingly distracted. With some people such moods and their thoughts were easy to read, but with Bill it was nearly impossible....he could simply be tired, introspective, or he could be contemplating the elaborate murder of a number of people. The mood seemed to fit fine....Beatrix didn't appear in much of a talkative mode either.

Before Beatrix got out of his car, Bill leaned over, "Be at my place....early," he warned with a glare...it was already almost three in the morning. "I've got an assignment for you. And not some bullshit rich asshole babysitting thing either....," he looked dead serious, "Top of the line client. Big pay....a good job. I want you on it." This was not Bill the man that Beatrix was "seeing", this was Bill her boss...a hard soul with no soft underbelly to speak of. His sharp look pinned her down until he was sure she was fully aware of his request and the importance of it.

"Now," he leaned back with a smirk, his face softening with a touch of humanity, "get out of my car," he said in a serious but teasing tone.

If Beatrix hadn't been in such a mellow mood she may have taken Bill's request the wrong way and that he was being a complete asshole about it. But, she didn't and almost found it comical. They both were susceptible to such drastic mood swings and Bea wasn't sure if that was the reason he had remained quiet during the drive. It could be due to a number of things but she wasn't going to question it. And even if she did make a comment her mind was too worn out to register it accurately.

"Right away boss," she teased back and leaned over in her seat to place a short-lived kiss on his lips. She than turned her boney little ass around got out of the car as she was so politely 'asked'.

Three hours later the annoying buzz from the alarm clock was echoing through the small apartment. Three hours ago Beatrix wasn't thrilled about getting up so early but now when it finally reached that three hour limit she was goaded. She hastily threw on a pair of loose fitting jeans, a white and pale yellow blouse, and a pair of light blue sandals to match or in this case clash appropriately. She arrived at Bill's more or less on time with a cup of warm coffee in her hand that she had grabbed at a drive-through on her way up. It was doused with a load of sugar and cream, she needed a large amount of caffeine to shake her fuzzy head.

Upon reaching the door Beatrix was greeted by the familiar form of Nikishi whom she offered a welcoming smile to. By the flow of voices from down the hall it was clear that Bill had been up for quite some time probably reviewing last minute details with a client. How he managed to feed off of only one to two hours of sleep was beyond her.

She took casual steps down the hallway and emerged into the living room where she spotted the form of Bill on the couch sitting across from a man whose back was turned to her. Her façade remained calm and held a professional outlook. "Hello Bill."

"Hello Kiddo," Bill replied in a friendly but business-like tone as Beatrix walked in. He gave her a faint fleeting smile, and then returned to a natural expression. How Bill could pull off such lack of sleep was mainly due to two things: one, he'd been living such odd hours his whole life...it just came naturally at this point, and two...he was faking it like hell, he felt terrible. He gave Beatrix's coffee a quick wanting look. "Black Mamba," he stood, making the introductions, "This is Mr. Jones," such names were obvious codes in this line of work as being extremely fake ones, and they were expected to be recognized as so, "Mr. Jones, Black Mamba.....the assassin that is going to take on your contract." Mr. Jones had stood and was now facing Beatrix, shaking her hand. He was a tall-ish man in his mid thirties. Dark grey suit, slicked back dark hair, reasonably good looking if he didn't appear so damn serious about himself. A pair of cool grey eyes locked onto her. "Excellent," he said in a voice completely devoid of any typical male prone glee at her appearance, "My client will be pleased. He knows of your work." All rich and powerful clients of Bill's always sent a middle man to do the negotiating. Business was still business, even when it came to killing people.

The trio sat down, Bill next to Beatrix, Mr. Jones across from them. There was an array of papers scattered on the coffee table in-between them. Bill began shuffling through them, "Kiddo.....it's a single target, female. She's currently residing in Boston...lower side." He pulled out a snapshot of her house.

Mr. Jones broke in, leaning forward a little, "It is very imperative Black Mamba, to my client, that you dispose of this woman as soon as possible. She is a very unstable to his......credibility. Likewise," his voice dropped slightly,"....if you encounter any.....secondary targets when you arrive...you are to dispose of those as well." This guy was a cold player, obviously he had been in this game for sometime. "I have already discussed additional payment with Bill if that situation is to occur."

Bill nodded. Additional payments were something he never turned down.

Mr. Jones stood quickly and efficiently closed and picked up his suitcase. "Then, it is all settled." He shook their hands again, "Pleasure to do business with you again Bill. My client has always been satisfied with your services; we hope to continue that trend."

"Of course," Bill replied. "Nikishi will show you out."

"Black Mamba," Mr. Jones nodded at the blonde, then turning he strode out of the room, well polished shoes clicking on the wood floor.

Sitting back down next to Beatrix, Bill slumped against the back of the couch...some....well, nearly all of the professional demeanor dropping.

His hand draped causally on her forearm, the other pinching in-between his eyes, "Fuck....that was a short night....I have to get some caffeine soon...or I may fall into a coma....."

Beatrix offered him her coffee which she was more or less through with. "It may be a tad sweeter than you prefer but than again, I didn't get the coffee to wake 'you' up," a sly smirk on her face. She than leaned forward and snatched up the scattered papers which she began to tacitly skim through. By the notes and description she was supplied with Beatrix guessed she could get this job done quick and make it home for tomorrow's late night sitcoms.

Bill took Beatrix's coffee, took one sip and set it on the table with distain. "That's.........awful," he said flatly, "I have a bag of sugar if you want that instead." She knew him all too well, coffee was meant to be drunk traight and black.

"I'm off," she declared, disregarding his taste for her coffee, and stacked the papers into a neat pile which were placed back into the manila folder. She pulled herself up and let out a soft groan of discomfort to her worn muscles that only ached due to lack of sleep, and the head ache that was beginning to beat at her temple. She turned to him. "Try not to miss me too much." Her blonde head canted and wisps of hair fell against her face that was plastered with a contented smirk. "And, please, go take a nap. Those shitty bags under your eyes aren't becoming."

He smirked, "No Kiddo....that's not fatigue, it's called getting old. Someday you'll relate." He waved his hand with well meaning dismisiveness, "Get the hell out of here.....," he slapped her knee, "And..." he added with sudden seriousness, "I don't think I have to tell you that this is a big assignment. I know you won't fuck it up." He gave her a proud look, his voice heavy with complete faith in Beatrix Kiddo.

The female target of Beatri'x lived in a fairly middle class neighborhood in the lower Boston area. The neighborhood consisted mostly of brick condos and the usual array of schools, churches and occasional small stores. Children played on the sidewalks, lined with small shrubbery and wrought iron fences. By the time Beatrix arrived there it was just passed the typical family "dinner time." It was slightly muggy in the Eastern US sort of way and the sun had just set leaving the sky a purplish blue. There was a small amount of traffic, but the streets were too narrow for most drivers...leaving area for people to walk their dogs and jog.

The information that Beatrix was supplied with led her to a row of townhouses...large enough to not be apartments, but still too small to be considered real houses. The specific address read 1062, a bottom townhouse...to the far right. There were a row of ferns and small potted plants arranged around the doorway. A welcome mat sat in front of the door, decorated with the image of a sleeping cat. A hose was lying out on the deck; a small vein of water still leaking from its nasal...apparently it had been used very recently. Two dachshund dogs were barking from the townhouse next door. Their comical forms could be spotted running around through the wooden fence that separated the two houses.

It was fairly easy to tell, just from looking at the front porch of townhouse 1062 that a woman lived there...perhaps not by herself. But she obviously took care of her home and seemed a responsible individual.....not necessarily the typical "target" type.

The pale blue Cadillac came to a halt at number 1062. Beatrix sat inside the vehicle and her eyes focused on the town house that held an exaggerated 'homey' touch. She casually exited and shut the car door behind her. She made a temporary stop on the walkway that lead up to the porch and took a moment to adjust the 9mm situated on her hip and be content with its concealment. Once everything was in place the tall blonde assassin continued up the flight of white stairs to the porch. A long white finger extended and pressed the doorbell.

Muffled voices could be heard from inside until the familiar unlocking of the door could be heard from the outside. The door with the festive wreath nailed to the center opened and to Beatrix's surprise a little girl was standing in the door frame. She appeared to be no older than seven. She wore a pink skirt and a t-shirt that had a picture of a dopey looking canine and read in bold letters: Puppy Love. She had long locks of auburn hair that were let down to go well past her shoulders and she held an expression only an innocent child could pull off. Her big green eyes narrowed up at the tall blonde. "Who are you?" She asked with an evident timid ness in her voice.

Beatrix quickly shook the surprise from her façade and put on something warmer and non-threatening. "Hello, sweetie, is your mommy home?"

The little girl remained suspicious. "Mommy!" She yelled over her shoulder. "Some lady wants to talk to you."

"I'll be right there honey," a woman's voice replied from inside the house.

There was a minute or so pause before the woman appeared at the door; next to the girl...who had to be assumed was her daughter. The first thing that one noticed about the woman was how young she was, she couldn't have been only older than Beatrix...in fact, she was most likely younger. Very young to have a daughter around seven. She was extremely pretty, and only an inch or two shorter than the blonde assassin at her door. She had long thick wavy auburn hair similar to her daughter's that went to her waist. Her large brown eyes stared suspiciously at Beatrix. She was dressed in a pair of close fitting jeans and a baby doll style t-shirt of plain blue. She was barefoot and had a ring on her middle left toe. She looked young, dressed a little young, but was living in a place where few young women like herself could afford to live.

"May I help you?" She spoke kindly but a little wearily to the tall blonde. She instinctively put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, drawing the small girl back on inch or two.

Blue eyes stared. She was so young and very pretty. The young woman, that was her target, reminded Beatrix of herself, only younger and hell of a lot more preppy. Bill nor 'Mr. Jones' ever informed her that her target would have a daughter. It was one thing to be young but it was a complete other thing to be young and have a kid. This minor detail made her blood boil. Not only was she sent to kill off some supposed bitch but she was killing off a bitch that was a mother. Her daughter would be left alone. Well, not technically, Beatrix had been told to 'hit' off any secondary targets. But, in the blonde warrior's mind secondary targets were only killed if they got in the way not because of their presence. That made it easier.

She blinked hard and averted her gaze to the floor. "Yes, you can," she spoke softly and hinted hostility in her tone. She glanced to the little girl whom was plastered to her mother's legs and fiddled with a piece of her hair. Beatrix cut her gaze to her target. She had to remain focused and stop side tracking. "It would be best if your daughter went upstairs before I tell you...why...I'm here."

The woman stared across the doorway for a moment, her arm wrapping tighter around her daughter. But, it appeared she was not completely clueless. Finally, she nodded silently, her soft auburn eyes hardening a little on Beatrix. She may have been young, but she obviously had a past.....a past with somebody who didn't want her living any longer.

Finally, she bent down to face her daughter. Her slender hands rested on the young girl's shoulders, "Alice, baby...I want you to go upstairs for a little bit, ok?" The girl looked confused. "Go play in your room for awhile....remember the new horses mommy bought you yesterday? I bet they'd love to play with you..." She stroked the girl's hair, so like her own. "Mommy and this pretty lady need to talk about some grown up stuff."

The girl still looked confused, but she slowly began backing away. At the last moment, the young woman reached out and grabbed the youngster and embraced her, crushing her small form against her own, "I love you very much, remember that honey," she kissed her daughter's cheek tenderly. Alice again looked confused, this time at her mother's sudden show of strong emotion and she stared up at Beatrix with large eyes. Slowly, the young woman pulled away, swiping a quick hand across her cheek. "Now, got upstairs Alice....go....." She watched her daughter hesitate and slowly melt back into the house.

Turning back to Beatrix, this time with a hardened expression on her pretty face, the young woman motioned, "Come inside," her voice was suddenly very flat.

Beatrix watched the exchange between mother and daughter with a bitter longing and remorseful features. Why the fuck did she have to have a kid? "Thanks," the tall blonde said keeping a similar flat tone. The door was closed and the two pretty young women walked into the living room. It was nicely decorated; a sofa, marble fireplace, love seat, doll house in the corner, and a various other toys scattered around the floor.

The tall blonde kept a steady eye on her target, Sarah, was her name, stand in the middle of the room. Silence filled the tense area. Beatrix casually pulled out the threatening weapon from her side and poised it at Sarah in a professional manner but if someone 'professional' was there it would be easy to see that the blonde was being careless. The gun was only taken to ensure her own safety. Sarah didn't look like she had ever handled a gun in her life and had no ideas to try and beat Beatrix to the punch. "You know why I'm here," she began at a steady level. "I may be cold hearted but I can thaw. So, before I 'do' anything, please, throw in your two cents."

Sarah looked a little frightened when Beatrix drew her weapon, but she didn't freak out. She licked her pink lips, hands going from her sides to fold across her chest...hugging herself protectively. She took a couple deep breaths, eyes drawn to Beatrix's gun.

"I......" her voice shook a little, and she gave up speaking momentarily. Sarah was reacting fairly well considering....but she was still a "normal" person, and normal people tended to get a little frazzled when faced with the end of a gun barrel...and ultimately their own life. She wasn't a killer, she wasn't a hardened woman...she was a young woman who'd made a mistake. Many young women make mistakes, but Sarah's just happened to be with the wrong person. She took another deep breath, trying again, "Look.....please.....I know.....I know what this is about.....but you can't kill me.." panic started to leak into her voice as she lost her resolve, "You can't...." her voice shook again, and she put a slender hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. "Robert hired you......to kill me," this time a sob escaped and Sarah promptly sat down on the nearest easy chair. She bent over, grasping her knees. She almost looked as if she was going to be sick, which would be fairly understandable. "Why...why...." Of course, Sarah knew why...because Robert....an extremely powerful man was married. Her existence served as a threat to his credibility as a "wholesome" man. Sarah's daughter, Alice....was his. And thus, the little girl's existence was a threat perhaps even more so.

Sarah tried again, this time looking up at Beatrix, her face tear stained, "Please....you must understand," she was pleading to Beatrix as a young woman like herself, "....I didn't do anything wrong.....I loved him.....I thought I did....he......said he loved me.....," she sniffed, ".....fucking asshole...." she trailed off, tears flowing again, "....I didn't do anything wrong!" It all became clear, Sarah could afford to live here, because until now Robert had provided for her, kept her quiet. But now, quiet was simply not good enough. "You can't kill me!" Sarah's voice rose. Catching herself, she glanced nervously upstairs, "You can't.....please...," her voice lowered a little, "I was only sixteen...I didn't do anything wrong....." she broke down again, head falling into her hands. "What about my daughter.......oh Jesus..."

This was one of those moments where Beatrix despised her job. As much as she enjoyed killing people it was never easy when a target broke down in tears and began begging for mercy. Especially, in this case, when the target didn't deserve to die. As void and emotionless as Beatrix could try to make herself it was never easy to make herself completely lack empathy. She lowered the gun to aim at the floor and not Sarah's head. "Stop crying," came a hostile demand from the assassin. "Your daughter might hear you." As Sara took stifling and shaky breathes to try and put herself together Beatrix started, "This is my 'job' and I was hired to dispose of you. I can't say I agree with the reason for disposal but..."

She poised the gun back up and cocked the hammer. Her pink lips formed into a tight line and blue eyes burned with more than fire. "You have my deepest regards..." At this precise moment the pitter-patter of tiny feet could be heard running down the stairs followed by little Alice emerging. This little girl was an eaves dropper and considerably smart for her age. Seeing the gun Alice dashed to her mother, stood in front of her facing the 'wicked' woman with the gun, and outstretched her tiny arms as a shield. "Don't hurt my mommy!" She yelled her voice dropping to whimpers.

The little girl had guts; Bea had to give her that. But, dammit, the secondary target was getting in the way. Beatrix pursed her lips and slender brows narrowed. "I know you want to protect your mother but...please..." her own voice cracked. "Step away." She couldn't shot down a little girl, never. God, she had to walk away.

Sarah immediately went on the defensive. "Get away Alice!!" She tried to move the girl, but Alice wouldn't budge, whimpering she clung onto her mother, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "Alice! No....go upstairs now!" Sarah yelled. It was motherly instinct. Any loving mother would easily die for her own child, just as much as they would kill anybody who tried to harm their child. There was nothing stronger than the bond between a mother and her child....and Beatrix had just unknowingly walked into the middle of that bond. Sarah, still crying, struggled with her daughter, "Baby.....you can't be here.....," she said in a softer voice, "This is mommy's business....I don't want you to get hurt...do you hear me?" She grabbed the whimpering child by her face, looking at her daughter closely. "Let go of me! NOW!"

Alice failed to comply. She couldn't understand what her mother was saying. She only knew somebody was going to hurt her mother and she couldn't allow that. She cried, only holding on tighter.

Sarah turned her head, looking up at Beatrix. For the first time, real anger shown on her face. "You can't hurt my child," she snarled in a low deadly tone, "If you touch her, I swear to god....I don't know how, but I will do anything I can to hurt you...." She wrapped a protective arm around Alice's shoulders, still glaring daggers at Beatrix. "You won't kill her." At that moment, Sarah cared nothing for her own life over the life of her daughter.

Beatrix's finger tensed on the trigger. Alice only cried harder but she wouldn't move an inch. Why wouldn't she move?! Deep down Beatrix clearly understood the bond between a mother and daughter. She never had one as tight but she longed for it just as she longed secretly for a life away from this. If Sarah wasn't such a vulnerable target Beatrix would have no problem gunning her down. When a warrior is immersed in battle the vanquishing of thy enemy is one's only concern but Sarah wasn't an enemy. She was a scared young woman trying to protect the life of her daughter and subconsciously her own.

Dammit, she was Black Mamba, the deadliest woman in the world, and she couldn't allow human emotion to falter her abilities. She had a job to do and she couldn't let it go unfinished. Gulping down a lump in her throat, her facial features vacant, she pulled the trigger. The gun shot rang out with the screams of both mother and daughter but when the smoke cleared there was no bloody mess to be seen, except for a shattered window behind them. The tall blonde stood there, gun lowered to her side, lips pursed, head canted downcast, and blue hues half lidded. "You're right, I won't." She effortlessly slid the gun back to its holster and her gaze leveled back to Sarah. "When I leave I want you to leave. Pack up all your belongings that matter and move away to somewhere were he can't find you. I'd recommend a name change as well," these directions said in an eerily calm tone that was only to shake the other emotions threatening her.

At Beatrix's words, Sarah broke down with sobs of relief. She clung onto her daughter as the reality of what could have happened and what just did happen washed over her. After a few moments, Sarah gained back some of her composure, "Thank you...." she whispered, tear stained eyes resting on Beatrix with gratitude. She untangled herself from Alice, "Come on Alice.....let's go pack up some of your things." It took a little coaxing, but the little girl eventually ran upstairs. Halfway up, Sarah turned around and went back down, telling her daughter to start packing without her.

Approaching Beatrix, Sarah wrapped a slender hand around the tall blonde's wrist. She fixed her with a deep look, her large brown eyes boring into Beatrix's blue ones. "I don't know who you are......or who you work for," she said in a whisper, her voice far older and wiser than her age, "But, I want you to know....that...what you just did was right," her chin shook with emotion, "It was very right." Sarah's look turned almost sympathetic, as she continued to stare right into Beatrix's face, "What.....a frightening life you lead....so sad...lonely. I don't know if I should envy you...or pity you....but.....thank you for what you did....thank you...for sparing the life of my daughter." Her grip tightened a little, "Someday....perhaps you will know what its like," she gave Beatrix a small teary smile, "...when you carry that life within you....and then see it grow up.....," she wiped a tear away, "...only then are you truly a woman." She shook her head, "I've never killed anybody, but......I would like to believe that creating life.... not taking it away is what makes you human...."

Sarah let go of Beatrix's wrist, her eyes downcast momentarily. She looked like she was going to say something else, but then she turned and with one last whispered "thank you" to Beatrix, the young woman bound up the stairs...looking like nothing more than a child herself.

There are always points in one's life that stick out against the others and what transpired stuck out far. The tall blonde warrior stood in the midst of the empty living room with shattered glass on the floor and stared. Her expression was void but her eyes burned with inner turmoil. She kicked up a shard of glass with the toe of her boot and proceeded outside. A longing glance was given to the town house before she slid into her car.

Once seated in the passenger's seat and long white fingers clenched tight around the steering wheel she broke down. Her forehead hit against the middle of the wheel and her shoulders slumped forward. "I don't know if I should pity you...or envy you." Words repeating fluently in her mind. Right now she felt pity. Pity for the shit she'd have to deal with when she got back. Bill envied her, he had complete confidence in her ability to finish a job and now she'd be thrown out to ask for forgiveness and pity her for a mistake. But, in her mind it wasn't a mistake. Sarah and her daughter didn't deserve to die because of some assholes raging hormones and that he took advantage of a vulnerable mind.

She slowly lifted her head from the wheel, blue eyes puffy but she shed no tears. If Beatrix shed a tear it wouldn't be for anyone but herself and she didn't want to supply herself with self pity. Her body moving in a numbed state she put the keys into the ignition, started up the car, and began to drive.

It was drawing into the late evening when Beatrix turned down the street where Bill's hacienda was located. She halted the car in front of the house and made no turns to move into the driveway. She just didn't move. Blue eyes staring intensely at the vibrant abode with the pretty painted pillars and lights assorted the walk way, holding that Chinese meets Japanese with a touch of old school decorative.

In actual fact she didn't have to go in. She didn't have to tell Bill a damn thing. She could just walk away. She'd never have to face the consequences for her actions. Her knuckles were turning white on the wheel and the engine buzzed. Runaway.

It was actually both Bill and Nikishi who eventually spotted Beatrix sitting out in the driveway...still sitting in her car.

Bill, out of very understandable paranoia, always walked the parameter of his abode before nightfall. He had to be cautious and he had long grown used to being constantly wary...even of his own surroundings. As he often said, he hadn't survived this long in the "business" by being stupid. Sometimes, like tonight Nikishi would join him. The two of them had a strange but professional relationship. There was no doubt that Bill dominated over the quiet Japanese woman, but there was also a strong resolve in Nikishi that he respected. She was, in all essence one of his employees, and he treated her as such. The two of them rounded the side of the house, chatting amiably. But neither of them missed the idle car in the driveway for very long. It was getting dark, but Beatrix's blonde head could be clearly seen over the steering wheel. After an exchanged glance, the two of them began towards the car. There was no missing the vacant look on Beatrix's face as one got nearer to the vehicle.

Bill smirked, perhaps misinterpreting the whole thing. He opened the door, Nikishi hanging back a few feet.

He leaned into the car, "What the hell are you doing Kiddo?" He laughed, reaching a hand out and placing it on top of one of hers on the steering wheel.

Beatrix had become so immersed in her own thoughts that when Bill put his hand on hers she jumped. She took in a quick breath, turned off the engine, and collected herself. What had he just asked her? The blonde blinked hard. "I was thinking," she mumbled gently. She had been thinking about running away. She desperately wanted to but this time Bill was there to stop her.

Blue eyes stayed fixated on the windshield and tried to avoid his gaze. Well, if she couldn't run away she could make a damn well worthy effort to procrastinate. But she always sucked at procrastinating and it would just make the situation worse. She had to come out with it. No beating around the bush. "It's unfinished," her voice dropped to a whisper.

Bill's hand tightened noticeably on Beatrix's. His former humored mood disappeared like smoke. He sat there for a few long seconds in silence, his hard glare on Beatrix...who was currently staring with her eyes fixated to the front. With a sudden turn, he spoke to Nikishi, "You can go home Nikishi," his voice was soft....not exactly a good sign when it came to Bill. Niikishi nodded and quickly scuttled away to safety. No amount of good pay was going to keep her here for what was about to happen.

Turning back to the car, Bill picked his hand up and used it to turn Beatrix's face to his. It was almost an intimate gesture, except for the fact that Bill looked far from fond of Beatrix at the moment. He looked utterly irate. "Get out of the car Kiddo.....now...."

Once Beatrix had somewhat mechanically removed herself from the vehicle, Bill took a few steps away. He turned his back on her and remained silent for at least a minute. He could have been simply trying to gain some control over his temper...but most likely he did it as an intimidation tactic. Bill was quite fond of intimidation tactics. Finally, he spoke up, still quiet, "Explain."

Beatrix stood there, blue eyes solemnly watching his back, and her hands tight to her sides. She had rehearsed an explanation beforehand but when it came to the final performance she was forgetting her lines. Finally gaining enough control and not allowing Bill's intimidation tactics to falter her, she spoke. Her voice kept quiet but auditable, "You sent me to kill a young woman and her daughter..."

She trailed off as if waiting for a reaction but when she received nothing but a cold shoulder she continued. She detailed and exaggerated the point that she would have killed Sarah with little problem, she had planned to kill her. Her daughter wasn't getting in the way but everything changed when Alice ran back into the room to protect her mother. She wouldn't have been able to get a clear shot at Sarah without wounding Alice and she wasn't going to risk it. She let them go. The pretty blonde tilted her head down and turned her gaze away. "I couldn't do it, Bill. I couldn't kill a little girl."

Bill listened to Beatrix's explanation without a word. Senseless interruptions were signs of a man with no control. He'd listen, he'd process....and then he'd react.

Finally, he turned around and fixed her with a look of disappointment, and unabated anger. He hadn't looked at her like that since the time she'd attacked Paco. Things may have changed a little since then, but that didn't change the fact that he was incredibly disappointed in her. She had let him down. Once again, right as he had gained full confidence in her......she'd destroyed that foundation with one swift action.

"I think," he began softly, "You know how I feel about unfinished business." Of course she did. "I can't believe you fucked this up," his voice stung with disappointment. She knew how important this assignment had been. He hadn't even addressed the issue of the little girl yet.

He walked slowly towards her, "You....are a killer.....not a nanny...you are not allowed maternal feelings Kiddo. When you are on assignment, you are not a woman.....you are a killer.....you are not human....you are a killer." He tiled his head down, giving her a sharp upwards glare, "Key word....killer...." He continued his slow steps, "Killers do not discern between adults and children, they do not discern between men and women......and they," he rose an angry finger, his voice steadily rising "...do not have feelings towards their victims. And they DO NOT leave things unfinished!" He snarled, "Goddamnit!," the first sign of unchecked anger, "....you know better. You are not allowed exceptions to the rule....you kill for me, and you do not have the right to make that choice! The little girl was in the contract.....you cannot break the contract....."

He stopped right in front of her, lifting his chin, "I should never have sent you......it's clear to me now, you aren't capable of being what I want you to be."

Beatrix made an evadible wince. He struck without laying a hand on her flesh but she felt the sting. Even if she was close to Bill's height she still felt small and defenseless. She had to get herself back in order. She hated to show that she was feeling intimidated by his anger. Pink lips formed into a stretched frown that hid the wave of sadness and blue eyes bore into his. "That's right," her voice shook but she was gaining back her hardened shell. "I'll never be what you want me to be. I have a heart when it comes to irrational situations."

She slowly tilted her chin up. Her lower lip quivered but she held it straight. "You can't control me. I refuse to allow you to mold me into one of your fucking pet projects. Right now, you're pretty fucking scary but that won't send me back to finish the job. I made a choice, it was the right choice and the fact that you can't see that just goes to show that you have no heart."

Her voice lowered, "You're incapable of love. Love for yourself, a child...me..." Her head tilted. "As the old saying goes...Rules are meant to be broken."

Bill look hardened further, if that was possible. Leave it to Beatrix to turn it around and stab him with his own cruel intentions. He remained silent for sometime, sorting through what she had just said....and the reactions that could ensue. In the end, he chose bitter compliance. "My entire life, I have never been allowed the luxury of love," he finally said...still angry but noticeably subdued, "Love clouds judgment...it contaminates decisions that could normally be made without a second thought. A killer cannot have a heart Kiddo...at least not a fully formed heart," he said with a touch of sympathy.

He could face the fact that Beatrix didn't want to be one of his "pet projects", he could even face that thought of her having moments of inner turmoil. But he couldn't face the prospect of her not finishing assignments due to her "irrational feelings." On top of losing credibility, it made her a risk to her safety and the safety of the entire operation. To be truly effective, one had to shut off......no matter the situation. Beatrix had just proved where her limit to shut off failed to work.

"Take a good look at me," Bill said, "I am not a man who was born to love, to care....let alone," he let out a bitter laugh, "...have children." It was a true statement, but she also knew that he did care....and so thus, it was something of a lie as well. He shook his head, realizing he was getting a little off topic here. "I'm far too old to break my own rules now." Children, like women and men had all fallen under Bill's feet through the walk of his violent life. For Bill, it was all about the moment. If, at that moment of pulling the trigger he could allow himself to not care...then the act of murder was as easy as flipping off the television. He may have cared before, and he may care after....but the moment of truth was where it mattered....fuck the rest of it.

He crossed his arms, "This isn't about me, it's about you..., " somewhat of a lie, "...and your failure to go through with an assignment. What am I going to have to do? Screen all assignments for you to make sure your fragile heart can handle the situation? You do realize what 'deadliest woman in the world' means don't you?"

"Yes," she replied, her tone leveling down. As upset as Beatrix was she felt relieved in an almost disappointed way to know that Bill didn't love. Not the way she wanted. But, than again, she could never be what he wanted. It was an even trade off. But, he was right. She let him down no matter the way one looked at it. This had been an important client and now they'd probably lose him. The deadliest woman in the world couldn't be tacked down by emotions. Perhaps that was a clear sign to herself that she wasn't the deadliest.

She slowly brought her gaze back to his. Blue eyes flickered with numerous emotions, the prominent ones being; sadness, regret, and uncertainty. Lips parted inches as if to speak but nothing came out. Her lips tightened back into a straight line and let silence linger seconds longer before trying again. "Than maybe...I don't deserve that title."

"Maybe you don't," Bill replied....never the man to gloss over or sugar coat anything. Bill was a realist, in the grittiest sense. And that was that. She had let him down and he had proven to be as loveless as expected. A disappointing exchange, but one that did hold some relief in its bluntness. The client was as good as gone. Once he found out that the target had skipped town....he'd most likely never use Bill again. A good multi million loss in the end. Not only was he disappointed that she didn't follow through on the assignment, but he was also disappointed that she was so very close to being the best assassin he'd ever had work for him. She'd come so close......she had everything there....but she couldn't take that final step and that left her just below the mark.

"I don't know what else to say to you Kiddo," Bill said coldly. He could get angrier, but she already knew what she had done. Beatrix was not as easy to intimidate and scare into submission. She was well aware of herself and her faults. He was also partially held back due to a myriad of feelings he had for her. There it was, a perfect example of emotions hindering what should be done. Nobody had left a mission unfinished for him......in years.....The consequences had been nasty. But he was just standing there. He threw his hands up, angry at himself for not being more harsh. But he could see the mixture of emotions on her face and knew she already knew that. "Fuck!" He swore loudly out of pure frustration.

Beatrix's angelic features twisted. She wanted that sugar coating and she wanted that title. That was her title. The deadliest woman that worked for the deadliest man. This was why she'd never climb up to Bill's stature; he'd always be a better killer even putting their skills aside. It'd be a dream for the student to surpass the teacher.

She blinked hard in a start at his patent curse. She knew what had to be done. She tilted her head back up to a regal posture. "Put all your emotions aside. You're a killer, Bill, you don't allow emotions to get in the way of your actions," she stated coldly, her tone dripping with mockery. As much as she mocked those words she held high truth to them. She knew deep down that no matter their feelings for one another work came first and she was his employee, and she deserved the same treatment as any one else.

Bill surpassed a slightly shocked expression. She had just dared him to punish her.....she was goading him on to do his worst. This was most definably a first. She didn't want "special treatment", he could understand that. But....he had not expected her to go this far with that concept.

Well....if that's what she wanted....so be it. She was probably waiting for him to balk, to grow weak and give into his emotions. If that was the case, then she was going to be sorely disappointed. He was the hardest bastard she'd ever meet and he wasn't about to be anything less.

Bill smirked, more than a little sadistically. "Very well Kiddo," he took a few long steps, so that he was standing directly in front of her, chest to chest. Within a few seconds, Bill...in an extremely sociopathic manner, shut off every strong feeling he had for her...and those feelings were quite strong. By the time he was in close proximity of her, she was nothing more than a faceless human being to him....a nearly six foot tall mound of flesh and blood, that hit the right way would die within a matter of seconds. A frail human being, so easy to manipulate. This was not something normal human beings could do. This ability generally belonged to serial killers, brainwashed marines and cold blooded assassins. A large number of individuals like this were currently in prison for the rest of their lives, well....that or dead..

"First off," Bill began in a cold slow tone, his face extremely close, but completely devoid of any affection, "You will be withheld pay for the next six months.....no matter the circumstances. This will amount to only a small fraction in payment that you have lost me. Secondly, you will be required to go on partnered assignments until I decide you are capable of going by yourself again. Thirdly, I don't want you anywhere near my house until I decide I want you around again." He looked completely shut off. A hand shot out and wrapped around the bottom of her jaw line in an iron grip. She could have easily gotten out of this, but she didn't. At moments like this, Bill always remembered being eight years old and watching Estiban beat a number of women senseless into an inch of their lives. The look her gave Beatrix was pure evil, masochistic and hallow as a dead tree.

"You have disgraced me, and thus...I disgrace you." With little effort, he shoved her hard...causing her to lose her footing and land flat on her back in the dirt. Standing over her, foot on each side of her body, Bill stared her down. It was a classic situation...what all men secretly wanted...standing over a helpless woman. "Don't fuck with me Kiddo..." he said in that same cold tone of voice, "This is what you wanted....you got it. Don't think you can control me with womanly guises. I don't need to remind you, that I made you...and I will break you if I have to." He kept standing over her, "Do you understand me? You do something like this one more time....and you're out..."

She gave a tight nod of her pretty blonde head. As much as she wanted this the actual reality was more than she cared to endure. The consequences for her actions were acceptable but when he stood over her in such a manner it scared the shit out of her. Beatrix knew Bill could be cold, cruel, and sadistic, but there were very few and rare times she saw the 'real' side of it. Just as it was rare that she encountered his sweeter side.

Her killer and defensive instincts kicked in and she felt she had to defend herself. It'd be so easy to take a swing at him but she wouldn't. That'd be crossing over into a death pit. She wanted desperately to take back her challenge. But she had asked for it and she sure as hell got it. Her breathing had picked up in pace and her nostrils flared not because she was irate but out of unconcealed submissiveness. Bea shut lids over blue eyes tightly to tighten away her emotions. The creases in her eye lids softened but she did not open her eyes. Her eyes told too much. "May I get up now?"

Bill let her question hang in the air for a good thirty seconds before he replied. "Yes," he said finally, and backed away from her, his expression still cold.

He watched her pick herself up, and attempt to regain some dignity. Bill knew how horrible it was for somebody like Beatrix to loose her dignity....mainly because he was exactly the same. He knew that forcing her into undignified and submissive situations was one of the few things that really scared her. She, like him, did not like losing control. He also knew she didn't give a shit about her pay....but it was all part of the punishment and he wasn't going to treat her any different...just as she had requested.

He gestured to her parked car, "As per my request, you're required to leave. I will call you when I have a partnered assignment set up for you. Don't call me." He turned halfway around, "Have a pleasant night Kiddo," with that he turned his back on her and strode back towards his house...hair blowing in the wind, boots kicking up dust. Part of him, wanted to turn back and tell her it was ok....be sweet, or at least be somewhat nice to her...but that just wasn't who he was.

Bill appeared perfectly composed, in that sadistic sort of way....but inside...his chest felt heavy....his heart, if he had one...which was still up for debate, was tight with pent up emotions. He'd been able to shut off....he knew he could...but he also knew that this had been more difficult than it usually was. He cared a great deal for Beatrix, perhaps more than he was willing to admit to himself.....he'd do just about anything for her...but he couldn't and he wouldn't compromise himself. He didn't regret what he had just done, she'd asked for it. But, he did wish she hadn't of asked.


	27. I Wont Tell Anyone Youre Human

Have a pleasant night, day, week, year, life, didn't make up for how shitty the past few 'weeks' were going. Beatrix felt she was a prisoner in her own home. She could go out as she pleased but to the one place she felt to be a second home she was denied access to. She spent a large portion of this down time training but her enthusiasm was lacking. It lacked so much she managed to give herself a bruised knuckle, almost dislocated her finger, and cut her forearm. This showed how emotions could impact on concentration and Beatrix sure as hell wasn't concentrating.

She wanted to concentrate and pick up on areas she was faltering in but she couldn't make herself. Deep down she wanted to stop and give up which was the main factor to her decrease in self-training. But, this was her life, as fucked up and cruel as it was and she couldn't put it on hold because of a 'mistake'. Although, her punishment was beginning to have more of a bang than first perceived.

It was early in the morning and the tall blonde warrior was lying beneath the protective covers of her bed. The clock was blinking close to seven o'clock in the morning and Beatrix didn't want to get out of bed. Greeting the day would only bring boredom and she hated being bored. Staying in bed seemed to be her best option.

Bill wasn't exactly having the time of his life either. He spent the next few weeks immersed in work, setting up things...making new contacts. When he wasn't working, he drank..perhaps a little too much. He came to the conclusion that his father, whomever the fucker was, had probably been an alcoholic....Bill found he had an unnatural tendency to drink when depressed. He then tried more "herbal" remedies, but those only bored him. In the end, he just worked harder...staying up far too late and getting little sleep.

He hated to admit it, because it was a sign of weakness and dependency, but he missed Beatrix. Missed her like hell. It took a strong resolve not to call her up just to hear her voice, or drive over to her place and drown her in affection...not to mention a good amount of lust. But he knew doing such things would only prove he wasn't as strong as he truly was. He couldn't let her get to him so badly. She was already well under his skin......he couldn't give in, not now.

So thus, it wasn't Bill who showed up at Beatrix's place at nine o' clock that morning, but Vernita.

The athletic dark skinned woman, pounded on the door, "Come on Bea...I know your in there....get your ass up and open the fucking door!"

Beatrix bolted out of bed. Evidently she had been laying there staring into the abyss for the past three hours but not anymore. She wanted Bill to be at the door but she'd take what she could get and Vernita was pretty good considering. Clad in a simple over-sized t-shirt that draped down to her knees she made a mad dash for the door as if her life depended on it. Well, it did. If something didn't happen soon Beatrix was worried she'd die of boredom or go into a coma.

Approaching the door she halted and straightened her demeanor. She was acting like a child that was anxious to open a Christmas present. She shook her head to rid her hair of that 'slept on' appearance and opened the door. Her lips formed into a stiff smile of greeting. "God-dammit, Vernita, what ever happened to using a doorbell," she inclined with a good amount of humor.

"You have a doorbell?," Vernita looked at the disheveled blonde quizzically, "Oh..." she spotted it finally, "...well shit...sorry Bea," she grinned as Beatrix let her into the living room.

"I was just stopping by to see how you were......there were about you botching a mission or something. Just wanted to make sure you were OK." Vernita was of course referring to the consequences of botching a mission....which all of them were fairly aware of. "Bill wasn't too much of an asshole to you was he?" She gave Beatrix a concerned look, as she sat herself down in one of the cushy living room chairs. "Well, and I wanted to get the real dirt from you and not some twisted version of it from Elle....god, we had this assignment together last week...pure hell," she groaned. But she caught Beatrx's worn and frazzled look, and turned serious again, "Jesus....what's going on Bea?"

Leave it to Vernita to be the one that actually gave a shit about her well being and it wasn't forced shit. That cheered her up a little. The tall blonde settled on the other cushy piece of furniture. Arms settled on the side of the chair arms and blue eyes focused on the woman in her living room. "It would appear that the rumors are correct." Beatrix shrugged her shoulders as if it were nothing when it was really bothering her beyond comprehension.

"I botched a job because I had to hit off a little girl and her mother and I couldn't go through with it. I botched a job because I have a heart. Damn...Bill wasn't a complete asshole about it. Pulling back my pay, putting me on house arrest, restricting me to lone-assignments, and cutting off all communication for the past week or two. Oh yeah, he wasn't an asshole at...all." Her lips tightened and she folded arms over her chest. "But, than again, can't say I didn't deserve it."

Vernita watched Beatrix with knitted brows, "You had to hit off a little girl?" She shook her head, "Fuck...I don't know if I could go through with it either." Vernita had been spared from that sort of assignment thus far. She sat silently for a moment, staring across the living room. She found the prospect very daunting, and something she hadn't ever really thought much about. She shook her head, "That's fucked up Bea......I...." she trailed off unsure what to say. Like Beatrix, Vernita was very fond of children...but like Beatrix she was also a killer for hire. It was a tough dilemma and one she would have to give some serious thought to.

"Well," Vernita smirked, looking back at the tall blonde, after hearing about Bea's punishment, "If it makes you feel any better....I was just over at Bill's place...and he looks like shit. He's acting like.....you died or something. I even told him that and he told me to go fuck myself." She laughed, "He's miserable.....and I can most likely guarantee he deserved it as well. I'm sorta surprised he hasn't shown up here yet....."

Vernita was speaking as if she was already fairly aware of Beatrix's and Bill's...more than professional relationship. Although, she really was only speculating from what she had seen....which was really very little than the whole picture. "I can tell you this Bea, that man misses you....." Realizing she may have gone too far, she shrugged it away, "Anyways....I just wanted to check on you."

Beatrix stared at Vernita with raised eyebrows. Was she leading onto something about Bill and Beatrix that they didn't want to (at least Beatrix) didn't want the others to know? That Bill and herself were taking a different road than employee/boss. At times it could be obvious but the blonde felt uneasy about the others catching on to their 'dangerous' secret.

Shaking out of it she blinked and a timid smirk crossed her worn facial features. She found it amusing and almost comforting to know that Bill was going through as much shit as she was. And the idea that he 'missed' her put her in a lighter mood. Maybe she'd 'train' a little harder today. "I appreciate you checking up on me but feel free to stay." There was a hint of longing in her gaze and begging. She was so fucking bored.

Vernita caught the longing look on Beatrix face.....she recognized boredom bordering on insanity when she saw it. "Sure, why not.." Vernita shrugged, propping her feet up a nearby footstool. "I've got the time...."

Vernita at times envied Beatrix's dedication to her training. Beatrix could be out doing......whatever...but instead she chose to hole herself up in her apartment and hone her skills. At least that's what Vernita guessed Beatrix had been doing. As long as she'd known Bea, she'd always been like that....driven. She always seemed to be trying to reach a higher point.....as if she was training for more than what her job required of her. It was admirable.

Vernita began chatting away, mainly just to get Beatrix's mind off the things that were bothering her. She talked about her and Elle's assignment...which had been in South Carolina...three targets, all of them militant former army snipers. It had "been seriously shitty" as Vernita described. It didn't help that Elle had been "really PMSing out" as Vernita put it. But Elle was one hell of a sniper and she had turned out to come in handy when they ended up having a sniper showdown on, of all things, a grassy knoll. "Ironic as hell," Vernita smirked, leafing through a magazine on the nearby table.

Then she chatted a little about finding "her doctor", an idea she'd been obsessing about for sometime. "Seriously Bea, you need to go out with me sometime....help me scope out...." she made sniper gesture with her hands and laughed at her own bad joke, "I mean...I know most of those guys aren't really.....your type....but you should still go with me sometime." She didn't go into exactly what Beatrix's "type" was.

Beatrix wove a hand to dismiss Vernita's suggestion. "I've given up hope on the male race and a 'good' anything." Beatrix was in a very light mood. The sniper story was amusing and comical that Elle was good with a sniper rifle. She supposed the willowy blonde had to be good at something.

It was amazing what social interaction could do for a person. "But, I'll help you look for your 'good doctor'." She offered a pleasant smile and was leaning back comfortably in her chair. She didn't want to go into why she was giving up hope on males. It was obvious she was irate with one particular male and that had pretty much tuned her off from anyone else. Also, adding to the fact that she was in a 'relationship' and she couldn't go lollygagging with other men.

Vernita looked sincerely happy when Beatrix said she'd help her look for her "good doctor." She grinned, "Well....hell yeah, if your not going to look for yourself, then you sure as fuck had better help me." She laughed, leaning back into her own chair. Of course, Vernita was more than a little suspicious about what was going on between Beatrix and Bill....she hadn't exactly missed it. But, she wasn't going to say anything...not yet at least. Besides, she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the whole thing at the moment.

Beatrix paused before she put on a serious facade. "Does Bill know you stopped by to see me?"

At Beatrix's question, Vernita sobered up a bit, "Yeah....he knows. I told him I was stopping by, I couldn't help it. The bastard looked so forlorn I had to rub it in. He just glared at me and went back to the stack of papers in front of him. He is stubborn, I'll give him that." She fell silent for a few moments, causally leafing through the magazine in her lap. She appeared as if she was going to say something else, but at the last minute changed her mind and tossed the magazine on the nearby table. "I think you need to get dressed and let's go do something..." she announced.

Beatrix was up, out of her chair, and in the bedroom like a dog catching onto an overly extenuated smell. She informed Vernita that she hadn't eaten breakfast yet and that there was this snazzy little diner down the road they could go out to brunch for. There were no objections on Vernita's part and the two female assassins went out. The brunch was nice. Beatrix found Vernita still and most likely always would be the only Viper she didn't get in 'hostile' conversations when in the presence of one another. So all in all it was an enjoyable outing.

The tall blonde offered her female companion to come back to the apartment to 'hang' some more but with obvious reluctance Vernita said she had to get back to Bill. Bill hadn't asked her to come back but Vernita seemed to feel that a 'report' was in order.

Another five days passed and Beatrix lacked social contact. Vernita hadn't stopped by since their brunch outing and Beatrix didn't blame her for not coming. She was a little remorseful but not by much. At least she found an incentive to train more and that took up good portions of her day. She had just finished a round, sweat glistening on her skin, and her chest heaved up and down as she splayed herself out on the couch. She leaned over and flipped on the television. She planned to cool down before heading in for a shower than she'd have dinner and go to sleep early. There was nothing better to do.

It had been over three weeks of this silent "stand off" when Beatrix's phone finally rang. "Come over," was all that Bill said before hanging up.

When Beatrix arrived, Nikishi appeared to be gone and she was able to let herself in. She found Bill in the living room. He was lying splayed across the couch. The TV was on and the movie "Game of Death" was currently playing. Bruce Lee...decked out in a full bright yellow and black striped jumpsuit was kicking ass as he did so well. Of course, most of the movie was just a stunt double, since he died during the filming.

A bottle of nearly consumed whiskey sat on the coffee table along with a plate of halfway eaten yokisoba noodles, a cell phone, a Guns and Ammo magazine and a few unused rolling papers.

Bill picked his head up when Beatrix entered. He appeared to have neglected to shave for at least a few days, which was highly out of character for Bill. It made him look somewhat younger, but also a hell of allot surlier. He was barefoot, hair somewhat tussled and had managed one button on his shirt. In short, he wasn't exactly in high form at the moment.

At first he looked at Beatrix like he wanted to jump her....and not in a bad way. But he quickly subdued the look into a mixture of intense fondness and relief at her presence.

"Hello Kiddo," he said characteristically.

The second Beatrix received Bill's phone call she was dressed and out the door. She arrived at Bill's in two minutes upon receiving the call which was a record. It was highly unlikely that she had gone the speed limit the entire time.

She was now standing in the midst of Bill's living room clad in a pair of slimming jeans, white tank-top, and an indigo shall with a pair of sandy beach sandals. Locks of blonde hair were parted into two braids that hung against each shoulder and loose strands framed her face nicely. She held a very cutesy appearance. Blue eyes darted to the bottle of whiskey, then to the flickering television screen; she always liked that movie, and than across to Bill. By Bill's facade and all out looks she had the distinct feeling that the man had been drowning away his own self turmoil with liquor while Bea had been training and sleeping. They were both out of sorts.

Her features contorted into a straight lined frown of self pity and anger. "Hello Bill."

Bill gave her a small, almost embarrassed smile....that also hinted at 'don't even say it.' It was hard to tell if he was still under the influence of alcohol or if it was something that had burned off. But there was no doubt he'd been drinking. Actually, he'd managed to do pretty well up until about five days ago.....it was then that he realized how torn he was. No matter how badly he had wanted to see Beatrix, he couldn't due to his own bastard will. It was as if the two sides of him had begun waging war on one another and he didn't know what to do. This was a new situation. He was used to either being a full out bastard or simply lying about not being a bastard. Now.....he sincerely, during that time, wanted to not be a bastard, but he couldn't be what he was not. It was fucking hell.

He also came to the realization that he really didn't like being around anybody as much as he did with Beatrix. As much as she drove him fucking crazy sometimes....he realized that out of all the people he knew, she was by far his favorite person. This only made him want to drink more.

He turned his head partially back to the television. The movie supplied the only sounds for a few long seconds. Bill knew Beatrix was more than perceptive enough to read the whole picture. He was aware his appearance spoke volumes. So, rather than lie to a woman who would easily see through it, he simply told her the truth.

"I missed you."

His confession didn't come as much of a surprise to Beatrix since Vernita had informed her a week or so ago that he missed her. But, she was surprised that he went out and said it without laced in lies. The small fact of knowing that he missed her made Beatrix happy in a sadistic sense. Yes, she had been a glutton for punishment but that didn't mean Bill couldn't suffer with her.

"I missed you too," she added quietly. Her sandals padded against the flooring as she made her way over to the couch. Bill was comfortably stretched out across the whole fucking thing. Without asking she casually plopped herself down on his thighs. She didn't weigh all that much and Bill was a tough guy, he could handle it and the thighs were all muscle, so her position lacked pain. She leaned back and fixated her attention on the television. As usual Bruce Lee was kicking ass and she loved watching him do it.

Bill watched her with amusement as she walked over and sat on him. Of course, he didn't mind one bit. Beatrix was tall, but she was amazingly light. Hell, even if she was crushing the life out of him he wouldn't care.....especially right now.

Her façade was taut with little emotion but her lips curved as if she were pondering a notion that was vital to her existence. "How do you think I'd look in a yellow jumpsuit?" She asked in a seriously casual tone.

He laughed at her remark. It was a little.....random, but an entertaining thought nonetheless. "You'd look hot," he replied with a chuckle, lacing his fingers behind his head, "Especially if you were kicking ass while wearing it.....hrm...hacking guys up with a samurai blade. And of course there'd have to be like....a hundred of them or so...all against you. They would attack you one at a time in typical fashion and you'd dispose of them in overly violent and bloody methods." Bill, always the masochist. "Yeah...I'd say pretty hot. I'd pay for that ticket." He laughed again, amused at his own description.

He fell silent again, going back to watching the movie. He was glad to know she'd shared in the missing....but he had the distinct feeling he'd handled it far worse than her.

"On a completely unrelated note, I think I'm going to grow a beard," he quipped with a raised eyebrow. "Talk about hot baby," he joked, kicking up one his legs so that she momentarily almost lost her balance on her perch.

Beatrix was becoming engrossed in the movie when Bill made his 'unrelated' remark. Her head whipped in his direction and she slipped her arms to stretch on the back of the couch to help keep her balance. Her boney ass stuck between the back cushions of the couch and Bill's one thigh. It wasn't as comfortable as she had first perceived. Blue eyes flashed with mild annoyance. "No way in hell are you growing a beard," she reinstated sharply.

"I despise kissing men with beards." Her arms came back down to fold over her chest and she turned her head back to the television. As 'friendly' as their first confrontation in over five weeks was going Beatrix couldn't put aside all that had conspired and act completely enthralled.

Bill laughed. He knew Beatrix was still keeping somewhat frosty with him.....and well, he couldn't really blame her. "I'd better not then," he chuckled, rubbing his chin. He was going to make a comment about her kissing a lot of men with beards, but decided against it. "I'll save it for my later years when I'm halfway mad and riding around on a Harley then," he continued to joke, "I'll be far from getting kissed at that point..."

He fell silent, letting the joke drop. No, that situation was highly unlikely....no doubt he'd never see those "later years"...somebody would off him at some point. Bill was well aware of that....it was only a matter of time before a man like him would pay for his sins. It was just a question of when, who and why.

He went back to watching the movie for a few minutes as Beatrix did likewise. He felt his light mood dissipate and suddenly looked over at her, with a new sense of mortality, "I want to show you something."

Beatrix found his comment about riding a Harley amusing but she didn't press on it. Nor did she press on the idea of his 'later' years. Instead she went back to enjoying the movie but of course Bill had to interrupt at the best part. Typical male or more typical Bill. She turned her blonde head with the two cute hanging braids in his direction. "Yes?" Her voice rather flat.

Bill had seen "Game of Death" at least twenty times and was far less enthralled in it than Beatrix. He gave her an amused smirk as her braids came flying around. Very cute.

"Come on, get up....I'll buy the damn movie for you if you want...." He managed to untangle his legs out from her as she stood up. He realized he hadn't gotten off that couch for over five hours and certainly felt it as he stood up.

Grabbing her by the hand like an excited child he led her down the hallway into his bedroom. Beatrix may have thought this suggestive of something else, but apparently that's not what Bill was thinking. He led her over to one of the room's large walls, where a nondescript looking door was placed. Many master bedrooms had numerous doors and it was often easy to assume that they were extra closets or storage areas. But this door had a dead bolt built into it.

Bill let go of Beatrix's hand and dug a set of keys out his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it.

It turned out not to be a closet at all....but a room. Not a large room, but a room nonetheless, or in this case more of an office. Bill's office to be exact.

He flipped on the light switch which turned on a large chandelier style light on the ceiling, which was covered in a big multi colored glass shade. These were very popular in the 70's.

The light, while somewhat dim, revealed the entire room. The first thing that stood out about the room was that it contrasted greatly with the rest of Bill's house. It looked lived in, and almost....cluttered...still in an orderly fashion of course. The walls were dark wood and the floor was covered in a large oriental rug that looked extremely old. One side of the room consisted of some low book shelves and a huge easy chair with a thick Mexican looking afghan draped over the back. The other side of the room was taken up mostly be a large black safe, who's top appeared to double as a liquor shelf. Next to that sat a wooden gun rack, which displayed a number of shotguns and a large variety of pistols. In the middle of the room there was a wooden multi drawer desk and matching chair. On the top of the desk sat a classic style green glass banker's lamp, a stack of folders and a laptop computer...which clashed horribly with the rest of the room. There were even a few "nick knack" type items on the desk...their identities hard to decipher from the doorway.

But the long wall facing the door was by far the most interesting feature of the room. On the wall hung a huge variety of weapons...most of them Asian in origin, all of them bladed weapons. Kung fu swords, Wu Shu spears and of course a couple samurai swords, all displayed in arrangement and polished to a gleam. Even a few exotic looking throwing stars and a pair of crossed si's were there. Interspersed with these were a number of hanging pictures, guns and a handful of flutes....including the flute that Bill had recently made. These flutes ranged from a foot long to over four. They all looked handmade and were decorated in either Chinese or Native American styling. There were three pairs of old school looking six shooters up there as well, all arranged in X formations and hung with their leather holsters.

Then there were the pictures. Bill had literally no pictures, despite artwork of course, throughout his home. Apparently this is where they all were hiding. Like most people Bill didn't tend to hang pictures of himself on the wall, unless he was with other people....and there were a number of those up there. A few of them were black and white and quite aged looking. One of these was of a small sandy haired boy, presumably Bill...although it was hard to tell, sitting at a table with a young good looking Spanish man. The man appeared to be stuffing a Tequila worm into the boy's mouth...who looked like he was about to cry. The man was laughing. Next to that picture was a color photo, probably from the eighties. Bill, dark haired....middle age-ish stood with his arm around a much aged version of the Spanish man from the former photo. They appeared very close and were both smiling...if not a little sadistically.

On the other end of the wall was another color photo, looking roughly from the late 70's, of a group of Japanese men and one Caucasian one. The Japanese men were holding up their extremely bloody weapons and looked rather drunk and very proud of themselves. In the corner stood a slightly overweight older Japanese man. He stood like a man of power. The token Caucasian, Bill stood next to him...well dressed in a white suit, rake thin and dead serious looking. If O-Ren had been there, she would have recognized the picture of Boss Matsumoto and his yakuza gang.

Further along were another black and white photo of Bill and a much younger version of who Beatrix would recognize as Paco. They were standing side by side shirtless, well built and wearing full Native American leather war dress garb. They were both holding large "peace pipes" and by their expressions, appeared to have been recently indulging in smoking these pipes. Bill appeared about his mid twenties, with his dark hair well past his shoulders....and looking like some stoned beefcake hippie wannabe Indian.

There were a few photos of Bill and Budd, most of them when they were younger....and perhaps happier. In one of these photo's Budd was sporting a ridiculously huge belt buckle along with his trademark goofy grin. In another one, a young Bill was holding a ten year old looking Budd upside-down by his ankles over a bucket of God-knows-what. It was hard to tell if Budd was laughing or yelling for mercy. Another of them had them standing with a group of likewise younger people. They were all sitting on top of a hot looking black Trans Am and it appeared to be very sunny. Both brothers had arms around attractive women. Everyone was wearing hideously 70's clothing. One guy even had a "white boy" afro. The only photo of Bill by himself, was of him in his thirties striking a full tiger kung fu pose looking very serious about himself. He was wearing a t-shirt, that Beatrix knew well, it read "Master Yen's Kung Fu Club" on it. There was some Chinese writing on the photo in black marker.

Interspersed with the photo's were a few other things: A framed certificate that read in very Western style lettering, "Southern Texas Six Shooter Quick Draw Champion" The name inscribed did not say Bill's name...but was no doubt one of his aliases. There was a psychedelic Eagles 1974 concert poster that appeared to have been signed by the band, a few hanging pieces of Native American jewelry, a couple random post it notes with unintelligible writing on them and a middle sized drum head that had a tribal Devil's face painted on it.

Bill stood silently next to Beatrix, as she took all of this in. If Bill had an ounce of sentimentality it was all intensely crammed into this little room. It was somewhat sad that he felt the need to hide the fact that he was, despite everything, still a human being. It was as if the rest of his house was a front for this small area. It wasn't a pretty room. It was almost comically manly, and very 70's looking but it was in every essence "Bill."

"I've never shown anybody this room," he said quietly. He had had a room like this at every place he lived. Whenever he was forced to pick up and leave which inevitably happened...this would usually be all he would take with him. The rest could all be repurchased later.

This was no small thing for Bill, letting Beatrix in here.....it could almost be seen as a metaphor.

Beatrix had engrossed herself in every aspect of the room. She had been inching along the walls at a slow pace, her lips parted in awe, and blue eyes scanned each item with pure interest. For some reason she never believed Bill would have a room like this. It was so retro and had sentimental items. Beatrix didn't own much of anything that was sentimental or held an aesthetic value. There were a few pieces of jewelry she was fond of, one or two photos, and a few outfits she never wore on assignment, but nothing extensive.

As she viewed each and every picture she felt as though she was being let into a life that Bill kept hidden. His past life that no one was allowed to see until now. She stopped at the tribal drum and white fingers began to idly trace over the pattern on the base. Bill's infamous devil's face, the face he had on the scabbard of his Hanzo sword. Not particularly her favorite symbol, she was partial to lions herself, but it suited him.

Blue eyes were downcast to watch her fingers on the drum, taking in the texture of the animal hide that stretched across to make the drums face. She hadn't spoken for several minutes after Bill and when she did her voice was unanimously quiet, "Why are you showing me all of this?"

Bill had been leaning on the doorframe, watching Beatrix walk along the wall. His attention was entirely focused on her, he already knew every item in this room by heart.....it was her reaction that interested him.

He spoke up softly at her question, "I'm showing you this....." he paused, ".....because I'm so tired of being the only one to have seen it. I'm showing you this.....because....I want you to know I'm more than what you've seen outside this room. That doesn't mean it's an improvement.....but it's more. I'm showing you this....so when my time comes around to pay my dues at least someone can know I had something more going for me than being a murdering bastard. And," another pause, "I'm showing you this....because you're the only person I want to show it to." There was sincerity in his voice....not just simple flattery.

He pushed off the doorframe, coming up next to her. He placed his hand on the drumhead, "A man I knew in New Mexico....an old Cherokee medicine man. He made this for me. He told me he had seen into my soul." Bill smiled, a little bitterly, "He told me I had the soul of a warrior but the face of a demon. He told me, if I beat this drum long enough I could possibly rid myself of the demon....." He shrugged, "I think at the time, I just thought it looked cool." He chuckled to himself, his hand falling off the drum face.

His gaze strayed to the surrounding pictures, "My life has been violent and self gratifying Kiddo....but there where some good times in-between."

Beatrix put on a sad smile. She didn't pity the man but she did feel some remorse. She never thought that Bill was a complete 'demon'. She'd never fall for a demon but she would fall for a demon with a human essence. Deep down the blonde felt flattered that Bill wanted her to see and know these things. It appeared as a foreshadow that if he ever were to die, his personal memories would stay with someone he trusted or at least cared about. In her own mind she had a feeling that Bill was showing her this so that even through the times she was utterly and truly pissed off at him she'd remember this. And that he wasn't a complete bastard. Although, there would be times where she would drastically question it.

She gingerly gave a pat to the drum with her open palm, the echoing deep beat merged in the room and dissipated quietly. She slipped her hand away and turned to him. "My life isn't all peaches and cream either," her tone leveled soft. "But, I've had my fill of good times and I continue to make sure I add a few more."

"Of course," Bill replied with a subtle smile, a hand raking through Beatrix's blonde bangs. "I haven't given up hope yet..." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss before pulling away...knowing she wasn't exactly warm with him at the moment. He knew Beatrix's life had been extremely hard thus far, especially for somebody as young as she was. He had told her a number of times that she could always talk to him. But Beatrix was not exactly one to verbally confide in him....although she was getting better.

When she had first run away, he had met her.....he had liked to think he came at a good time....that she needed somebody. Now, she was far more mature....she wasn't so much that young woman, she was a woman now. Still young, but a woman...less naive, more sure of herself...surer of what she wanted. Her needs appeared to have changed as well.

He sat down on the desk directly behind him, "We are what we are Kiddo. I don't think your mother ever told you life was going to be easy...let alone peaches and cream. Some people heal people...some people kill people....the cat kills the mouse...the circle of life and other such bullshit and blah blah....and so on and so on..." he waved a hand giving her a wry smile.

She gave a light laugh to his words and moved to face him from the opposite side of the desk. "Aye, my mother would come home from a shitty day at work and bitch at me. 'Beatrix the world is a pile of shit. I never should have put you in this world. It wasn't worth it. Now you'll have to deal with the sour cream and rotten peaches.'" The blonde paused obviously undaunted by this memory. "I'd like to think she meant that in the most 'consoling' manner."

Bill frowned as Beatrix mimicked her mother's words. She wasn't consoling in him, she was just proving further how terrible her mother had been....which obviously she was. But Beatrix would never tell him how she "felt" about it. Oh no, he knew better now. She was her own self consoler....again, something he did understand. And while he found it frustrating at times, he had to respect her for who she was.

Like hell she'd go any further than that with her bit of information. She'd never console in Bill just as she never consoled in her mother or anyone else. Maybe she'd console in a stuffed teddy bear that was lying on her bed with various lumps of stuffing sticking out, but that was close as anyone or thing was going to get. Arms crossed daintily over her chest as she stood there. "Well," blue eyes gave the room a quick sweep over. "You'll be pleased to know that you can trust me with this secret. I won't tell anyone that you're a human, just like the rest of us."

He raised an eyebrow at her promise, "Well, I am immensely grateful Kiddo.....if anybody were to find out, my very credibility as a cruel monster would be ruined forever," he smirked. Of course he trusted her. He wouldn't have shown her if he hadn't. Bill was very wary of such things....and knew now....he knew she could be trusted with his "secrets." Even if all they were was that he was a human being like the rest of them.

"And I promise I won't make fun of your apartment anymore," he said with a sarcastic nod and grinning at her across the desk. He picked up a small samurai sword letter opener from off of the desk, "I suppose this ends your.....house arrest," he glanced at her over his inspection of the tiny weapon. Of course, they both knew he was just being flippant....it was obvious that Bill hadn't handled the whole "house arrest" thing so well.....it was a weakness, another "secret" for Beatrix and Beatrix only.

Beatrix knew he wasn't going to shut up about her apartment. It was too much fun. She tilted her head down and blue eyes moved to follow the direction her head was canted. She pursed her lips. "I'm not sure if I've endured enough punishment. Perhaps another two to three weeks of being prisoner to my own house is in order." She pulled her head up to display a façade that clearly read she was just fucking with him.

She let out a soft laugh to lighten the mood. She knew how much he had 'suffered' in her absence but she didn't give him pity for it. In a twisted way he deserved it. "Besides, a few more days and I was almost positive I'd die of boredom. There's only so much training I can tolerate before I start to slack and I can only stomach so many TV shows involving whores having an identity crisis."

Bill smirked, setting down the letter opener. Ok, so he not teasing her about her apartment was bullshit....he just couldn't let that one go. He stood up and rounded the desk to where he was standing, fixing her with an intense gaze. "You've had enough punishment," he nearly whispered. "Enough for me." Perhaps he was just being typically selfish. Had he called her to end her suffering or his own? Probably his own.

He was pleased to know she had at least been training during the time....at least for most of the time. That was his Kiddo, forever driven. She was the type of woman who'd never stop until she was satisfied. Strange, that no matter how disappointed she had made him recently, he still held this strong inner confidence in her that was impervious to her "faulty emotions."

He picked up one of her braids and examined it with a raised eyebrow. "I'm still not going to pay you for five more months," he added. Which of course, was just a weak threat to be a smart ass....she could care less.

Beatrix narrowed her eyes down at his hand that was idly playing with her hair. He was right; she could care less about the money. She wasn't waiting for that big pay check to come so she could go on a shopping spree or buy numerous highly priced items. Even with the fact that she was 'wealthy' she didn't act nor buy like it.

She decided not to question or remark to his comment on punishment. She knew he was selfish and usually it bored under her skin but this time, his selfishness was to her benefit. "Regarding the third punishment; I don't mind working with the others, except one...and...if you send me out with 'her' it would only add to 'your' suffering." She flashed him a wicked smile indicating the idea that she'd 'happily' make him suffer just because she could.

Bill let the braid drop, "Says Miss "I Don't Want Any Special Treatment," he said with extreme sarcasm. God, she pissed him off. He frowned. First she doesn't want to be treated any differently...now she wants an exception to the rule....and throws a little saucy threat out to him if he doesn't go along with it. Yet, in the process she's purposefully goading him to do it anyways. And in the end he's the one who ends up making a complete ass of himself because she tortures him so. It was infuriating.

"Jesus woman..." he grumbled, leaning back against the desk again. "I can't promise you that you and Elle aren't going to be partnered up again. Sometimes things just work out that way. You each have unique skills....at times certain combinations are needed. Sometimes it's just whose available....." He cast her a sidelong glance that spoke nearly of defeat. Damn her. "I.....will see what I can do," he said finally, making no promises.

He crossed his arms glaring at her, with a well meaning smirk, "Ya know, sometimes Kiddo...you can be a real cunt." He wasn't lying either...he damn well meant it.

Beatrix gave a full hearted laugh. She let her laugh dissipate to leave a wide-pearly white smile. There were rare occasions when he called her a cunt and she never took it as an insult. She didn't enjoy being called such a name but for some reason when Bill said it that aspect was turned around. It was self gratifying and as twisted as it was it would serve as a 'happy' memory.

"I try," she stated with a cant of her chin. Her lips closed into a thin smile and she gave an effortless flip of her head to toss the loose hanging braids behind her shoulders. She took a step over to him. She loved the satisfaction of knowing if she pressed the right buttons she could get Bill to comply with whatever she wanted. In untraditional manners of the word comply.

As well as getting a promise. With Bill it was either he'd live up to that promise or try his best. Both were never a clear certainty. "I'm gonna hold you to that promise."

Beatrix was the only woman Bill had ever known who ever took so much pleasure in being called such a female derogatory name as a "cunt." But, what she found amusing he found enduring. Bill couldn't help but smile at her reaction, and to see for the first time in awhile a genuine smile on her part. He watched under halfway closed lids as she approached him. She looked beautiful.....as always...but when she smiled like that, she was more so. "I wouldn't expect any less of you," he said softly and with complete confidence. Beatrix indeed was not the type to ever forget a promise made to her.....she would hold him to it and there would be hell to pay if it was broken.

As much as she loved the fact that she could get him to comply to whatever she wanted, he hated it. He loathed his own weakness. Bill was not used to the word "weak" being synonymous with himself.....he found it very unsettling. But unsettling wasn't always a bad thing, ....almost get used to it.....

He wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her a slightly lascivious smirk, "You haven't by any chance spontaneously decided that you love me now?" An "innocent" finger swept a strand of hair off of her neck.

Beatrix let out a lighter laugh than last time and turned her blue eyes downcast. "I may be spontaneous but I'm not that spontaneous," she clarified. Her lips curled into half a smile. A few weeks hadn't they just been discussing the whole conspiracy that Bill couldn't love? Why would she suddenly choose to love someone that wouldn't love her back? As cheesy and fairy tale sounding as it was she wanted to give and receive.

But, they were on less hostile terms than before and she didn't want to dawn on the past even if this past was hard to put away. She realized a lot of things about Bill that night and throughout the weeks that passed and some of them were very unsettling. She dampened her lips and spoke gently, "It's said that absence makes the heart grow fonder..." She leveled blue eyes that were mixed with no clear sentiment. "I wouldn't put truth in that proverb."

He'd really just been joking with her....well, that and he was hoping she'd maybe play along a bit. Of course he knew the truth of the whole matter, he was a realist after all. He didn't expect Beatrix to change her feelings so quickly, or be willing to compromise her morals...which apparently were rock solid. And especially after what had recently transpired. He had thought it amusing to ask at least, even if he knew the answer.

"Ah," he spoke up, his look cooling noticeably, "Well....it was a nice thought." He uncoiled his arm, switching gears quickly. "Perhaps you've seen enough of my hidden sentimentality for today." He gestured to the still open door that led out into the bedroom. As Beatrix moved to leave, he switched off the overhead lamp. Once they were out of the room, he locked the door securely behind them...once again locking away that dim human side of himself.

Turning back to Beatrix, Bill's expression was hard to read....which was a sure sign he was returning to a more neutral typical Bill mood. "I need to work on things....since I've been...neglecting them as of late. But you are welcome to stay, you might be able to catch the end of the movie." He gave her an indifferent shrug, and walked across the room, heading for the hallway.

Beatrix scowled at him and passed him quickly down the hall way to go catch the end of the movie. Bill was like all men and even if he was 'the man' he still jumped to the thought that stood out in every male's mind; sex. At least she understood that that was a male thing and not a Bill thing so she couldn't put all the blame on him. Either way it irked her.

She plopped back down on the couch and splayed herself in the position she had walked in on. She didn't want to sour her mood by something so stupid and focused on what Bill had just shown her. That room and how it would remain imprinted in her mind forever. She settled back and spent the rest of the evening watching Bruce Lee kick ass in that hot yellow jumpsuit.


	28. The Lawyer

Well, Beatrix wasn't on house arrest punishment any longer but it did take Bill a fucking long time, five days until he called her again. As she pulled into the circular driveway there were already two parked cars. Maybe he was going to give her an assignment? She wouldn't mind that. It'd give her something to do as she had been slowly crawling back into the black hole of boredom. She shut the door of the car and red cowboy boots crunched against the gravel as she walked across the driveway. Before she reached the door she could hear the buzz of another vehicle pulling into the drive way. The tall blonde turned to watch in a questionable manner. The hot red convertible parked and out stepped a young woman, perhaps a few years older than Beatrix. She wore a long clinging black dress, black sandals, and had locks of raven hair up in a half ponytail, the rest falling over her shoulders. She obviously appeared of Japanese and perhaps French origin. The unfamiliar woman sauntered across the drive way but stopped as a rather annoying ring tone went off. She quickly took out a cellular phone from her pocket and began speaking in a fluent French dialect. Beatrix watched this all transpire with little to no emotion on her face.

This went on for a total of two minutes before the stranger hung up, began steps to the door, and stopped in front of Beatrix. She gave the blonde a look and viewed her over. Beatrix did the same. Heat seemed to flicker between the two strangers before the woman let a smile cross her red lips. "Hello."

The tall blonde gave a tight nod but didn't speak. "You must be Beatrix. O-Ren's told me much of you." Beatrix raised a curious brow but still didn't speak.

"I'm Sofie Fatale," the now no longer a stranger introduced.

When Beatrix and Sofie finally entered the house after their little.....stand off, they were greeted first by the joyful and bright persona that was Elle. She was wearing a rather short red skirt that showed off her long legs and a white sleeveless top. A pair of high heeled white sandals topped off the revealing outfit. All of her nails were of course painted in matching red.

"Bea," Elle pursed her lips, leaning on the wall near the opening to the living room. "Sofie," she nodded to the dark haired half Japanese woman, "Black....nice color for you," she added with a small smirk. Elle was here unfortunately, but apparently not Vernita.

Bill was loitering near the patio doors, cell phone to his ear. He appeared to have regained back his dignity and decided to go back to shaving. He seemed back to his "normal" self, and was chatting away in rapid Spanish into the phone wearing his typical attire. Although, he was sporting some fancy looking silver tipped cowboy boots....that for some reason Bill could pull off as being "cool." He spotted the new arrivals out of the corner of his eye, and gave them a quick nod and wave of the hand.

Elle spoke up again from her leaning spot, "So.... Sofie, what's it like being the new girl on the block? Bea here hasn't tried to stab you in the back yet has she?"

Beatrix shot Elle a challenging glare. She should have had Bill promise to never have them both in the same room, period. Speaking of Bill by Beatrix's spot in the living room and her view of the man near the patio he looked very put together. At least that brightened her mood. The whole drinking to wash away your sorrows and grubby appearance wasn't appropriate. Just as her appearance a few days ago spoke volumes. She wasn't wearing braids but had her hair down and had on a casual pair of jeans with a white and dark blue peasant blouse.

"Oh no, she hasn't. Why? Would she?" The 'new' girl said with a good amount of humor in her voice but the façade she wore showed she was concerned.

"Maybe," the tall blonde quipped in with a playful grin. "But, I'd be more concerned about Elle being that back stabber seeing she's stabbed me numerous times." The temperature in the room seemed to be elevating. Beatrix wasn't a hundred percent sure why she felt the need to defend herself and so suddenly. It could be due to the presence of the new Sofie Fatale and the fact that Bea found her highly annoying. Elle pursed her lips threateningly and like a frazzled cat, she pushed off the wall...taking a few long steps toward Beatrix..her blue eye glaring death to the other blonde...

"Ah! Sofie!" Bill's voice caused Elle to stop dead in her tracks, in an attempt to cover for her movement, she pivoted and sauntered over to the bar...as if that had been her destination all along.

Bill, who apparently was through with his phone conversation, came towards the two women looking extremely pleased. " Sofie my dear your looking beautiful as always today," he held her at an arm's length by her hands and kissed her on both cheeks in European fashion. Pulling away he smiled....as if assessing and finding himself happy with a new project. " Sofie....if you haven't already been introduced...this is Beatrix Kiddo aka Black Mamba." He let go of Sophie and put an affectionate arm around Beatrix's shoulders. An innocent gesture when one was as affectionate with his female employees as Bill tended to be. Still holding on to Beatrix, he gestured to Elle at the bar, "And this of course is Elle Driver aka California Mountain Snake."

Elle gave Sofie a cool nod and switched her long crossed legs to the other side. They'd already been introduced.

Bill, who was always seemingly undaunted by Elle's bitchiness, continued, "Ladies, this is Sofie Fatale...a fairly recent protégé of mine." He gave the dark haired woman a proud nod, " Sofie's specialty lies in more....subtle matters. She comes to us a former lawyer...although, she's also one hell of an accountant. She's been working quite a bit with O-Ren as of late. I have been very pleased with her progress thus far," another pleased smile.

When Bill put his arm around her Beatrix felt inclined to tilt her head against his shoulder. It was a motion that many would take as an action that read she wanted protection from or the idea of having something comforting. Although Beatrix was far from someone that needed any type of protection but perhaps used that psychical interaction to rest her head which was mildly throbbing. "An accountant and a lawyer, aye?" She reinstated quietly. "Sounds like a tough job."

Sofie always felt flattered by Bill and was one of the many reasons she decided to become his protégé. She settled dark eyes on Beatrix whom she wasn't sure how to judge yet. "Not nearly as tough as yours."

Bea's slender brows narrowed unsure how to take that comment. She wanted to make a smart ass remark pertaining to Bill's last protégé and how well that went. But, she was on decent terms with Bill and didn't want to fuck it up. So, she didn't reply and nestled the top of her head against Bill's neck in a mixture of affection. Bill was mildly, but pleasantly surprised by Beatrix's affectionate posturing. Of course, he wasn't about to complain. It was often difficult to tell if she was going to kiss him, slap him, or attempt to rip his fucking throat out. He rather liked that unpredictability about her though.

Elle was still sitting at the bar, watching the whole subtle proceedings with an undisguised frown on her face. Bill chuckled, " Sofie may not be a killer per se...but I think most people would agree that lawyers are just as sneaky and bloodthirsty as assassins." He gave the dark haired woman a wicked grin. Bill made it very clear that he was extremely proud of Sofie's progress. She was a highly successful "project" of his, and the results had thus far been very promising. He was a little regretful in letting her side so closely with O-Ren, but he felt that O-Ren would perhaps need the legal support more than himself in the years to come. His arm still around Beatrix's shoulders, he gestured to Elle, with a small frown. "Elle....would you at the very least like to welcome Sofie into the "fold" so to speak." Bill was always trying to attempt to make Elle a little more....personable. After all, being personable was a very valuable trait for a killer. Unfortunately, Elle hadn't proved very good at it so far.

Elle groaned, "Hi..... Sofie ....wonderful to meet you....," she said in a flat, completely insincere voice, "It is very nice to have a new member in our lovely little organization of killers and psychopaths. How was that Bill?" She scathed.

"Terrible," Bill replied, looking disappointed.

"Can't please 'em all," Elle shrugged, grabbing a bottle off the nearby shelf.

Bill gave Beatrix a knowing look, before looking back to Sofie. "Don't let Miss Driver deter you Sophie. We're not all that bad to be with, right Kiddo?" He gave Beatrix's shoulders a squeeze.

Beatrix hadn't been smirking during the exchange of words between Bill and Elle but even though she was showing no psychical reaction on the outside she was laughing uncontrollably inside. Elle and personable were not words to put together in a sentence. She envied Bill for trying to encourage Elle to be more pleasant to be around but it failed every time. It was a lost cause but she still envied Bill for pursuing a failure. She forced a pleasant smile at Sofie when Bill squeezed her shoulder. Unlike her blonde counter part she could pull of being personable in the most unlikely of circumstances. "Course, Bill. The only one that no one gets along with is Elle. So, you aren't out of the loop." A side glance was given to Elle before returning to Bill's new protégé.

Sofie stood there feeling a tad awkward but she held her composure very well. Her head held high and shoulders back in that black dress. Beatrix found herself reminded of an episode of Star Trek she watched the other night. Only reason being that Sofie looked a hell of a lot like one of the villains. The Star Trek villain cleared her throat and said, "Oh, I'm more than positive I will do quite well getting along with everyone. I can be very friendly."

Beatrix blinked. Damn this woman was cocky. I can be very friendly too but you don't see me goading about it, she thought to herself but knew better than to speak them aloud. "That's always a cool trait."

Bill, who disliked cockiness just about as much as he disliked murdering people, gave Sofie a small smile of proud approval on her self confidence. "That's my Sofie," he said in a nurturing tone. He spoke to Beatrix, whom he was still holding onto, " Sofie here graduated in the top third of her class with honors." He didn't say the school in mention, but there was no doubt that it was ivy league with a tuition that accumulated well into six digits. It was a times like these that it was glaringly obvious to anybody but Bill that he possessed at least a few parental instincts...even if they were selfishly derived.

Elle gave a little snort from her corner at the bar....obviously voicing her opinion on that matter. Ignoring Elle, Bill seemed undeterred, "I must say I am very pleased to have tapped into each of you're individual qualities." No, Bill didn't shy away from cockiness. When he had first seen Beatrix he had known she was a killer....when he had first seen Sofie he had known she possessed a great amount of cunning. Elle....well Elle was a completely different story. "I only hope," he raised his eyebrow in Sofie's direction, "You will prove to be as good as I believe you to be." Again, typical Bill....insanely high standards and a way of being extremely blunt about it.

Sofie didn't seem to be daunted by this but put on a genuine smile. "No need to worry about that, Bill." She casually clasped hands behind her back in a very professional stature. Beatrix felt like gagging but kept her pink lips in a tight line. It seemed like Sofie wanted to say more but she was caught off by the abrupt ringing of a cell phone. She quickly snatched the phone from her pocket and put it to her ear. A fluent dialect of French pursued and she made a motion to Bill that she had to take this and of course would be right back. With that she turned on her heels, phone in hand, and mouth yapping left the room. At least she was being courteous.

Once gone Beatrix turned her blonde head to Bill. "I'm pleased to have tapped into each of you're individual qualities?" Words reprocessed in a mockery and mild shock. "She's got a shit load of 'individual' qualities there, Bill." She wasn't disapproving of Sofie she just didn't 'like' her and wanted to make that clear.

Bill's arm dropped off of Beatrix's shoulders, as did his friendly façade. "That's an extremely unfair conclusion," he said darkly. He tilted his head away from her in annoyance, "Let's see...I've known Sofie for at least six years...and you've known her for...what six minutes? Don't mock my judgments," his voice took on a bit of a nasty tone. He didn't care how much he cared for her...or what he'd done with her, he wasn't about to let Beatrix make judgments on his protégé's....especially Sofie. "I think I can make my own conclusions on her individual qualities. Your biased feedback is not always needed nor appreciated." He hadn't meant for that to sound so low, but it was true nonetheless.

Elle remained quiet, but she watched this exchange with extreme interest. Even though Bill was speaking in a fairly low tone of voice, which with him could be pretty quiet, she seemed hell bent on trying to eavesdrop.

Bill produced that ever threatening forefinger, "Not amusing Kiddo....not at all. At least, in this case, you can be rest assured your not going to be stuck on assignment with her now are you?" He smirked turned acidic.

For a daunting five seconds Beatrix Kiddo stood there with no reaction because she wasn't sure how to react. But soon enough she was flooded with the appropriate reaction. Her lips parted to admit a cynical laugh and her blonde head tilted down and to the side. "Right..." she pursed her lips. "That's very generous of you, Bill."

She turned her blue eyes back up at him that clearly read she wanted to rip his fucking throat out. It was truly astonishing how one can go from caring to despising in a matter of seconds. A love and hate relationship. Fuck love, she dawned on hate. Actually, this time she had every right to be irate with him. She was putting in her two cents, her opinion. When was it a crime to speak your mind? Obviously now it was a death sentence.

"I'm all about generosity," Bill replied flippantly, running a hand through his hair in an irritated but overconfident gesture.

Her eyes flashed. She'd let this go but felt inclined to go on. But than again Elle was in the room and the last thing she wanted was to be shot down by Bill in front of Elle. She scowled, apparently defeated on the present subject.

He returned Beatrix's murderous glare. He didn't give much leeway for his other employees to insult one another...why should he allow her? He knew she was simply stating her own twisted opinion...but sometimes Bill didn't want to hear anybodies opinion but his own. He crossed his arms, not budging on this. In his mind he'd already allowed Beatrix more than enough privileges. He lowered his head, scowling at the tall blonde.

Elle coughed again, "Are you two gunna fight each other or fuck each other...because seriously, if it's the latter...I think I've got some shopping to do or something.....Christ.."

Bill slowly turned to look at Elle, his anger suddenly projected in another direction, "Elle....just.....be quiet...."

Elle threw her hands up, "Ok, ok...just trying to help."

Bill turned back to Beatrix, but after Elle's comment, he seemed to have briefly lost his train of thought. "Well....I think you know how I feel on that matter Kiddo. Sofie is as important to me as the rest of you....I would...appreciate at least an effort to be pleasant.....especially from you. Agreed?"

Beatrix hesitated a response but it finally came out through a thick throat, "Agreed." A quick glance was taken to Elle whom she was having trouble reading, not that Elle was an easy book to skim. She blinked coming back to her own train of thought.

"Sorry about that," Sofie said as she re-entered the room in what appeared to be a tizzy. She was pulling herself back together from a recent phone conversation that involved high standards. But she got through it with flying colors which was a major reason Bill hired her. She flashed an overly enthusiastic smile at the group obviously not sensing the tension that was still mustering the room. "My, I really do feel at home here. I know Bill so well and I've been finding each of the Vipers so fascinating."

Bea raised her eyebrows and stepped away from Bill, her eyes transfixed on the overly cocky and perfect Sofie. "Sofie, I'd love to help you feel more acquainted with everyone by giving you some...advice." Beatrix was trying to be 'pleasant'.

"Really? I'd love that."

The tall blonde narrowed in as a snake would stalk its prey. "First off, don't think you're any better than the rest of us. We're all equal when it comes to our unique talents. Second, don't underestimate any of us. Elle's a vindictive bitch, Budd's an idiot, O-Ren is..well..you know O-Ren...Bill, he's a bastard. And me," She was now face to face with the new protégé. "I'll let you figure that out for yourself."

Bill shook his head. A hand coming up to rest across his face. Beatrix was Beatrix...she'd always be Beatrix...no matter what he tried to do. "Being Beatrix" included not listening to him and just coming out and saying whatever the fuck she wanted to say. He generally adored that quality....but at times...he found it a Especially when this was Sofie's first day "on the job" so to speak. He was hoping she'd go at least a day before finding out about the deep rooted dysfunction that reined in the Deadly Viper Association. He gave Sofie a heavy look, pursing his lips. "Beatrix....while perhaps not the most tactful person I've known," he cast her a sideways glare, "Is fairly correct in her evaluations."

Elle's head came up from its former resting position, "What the fuck? Did you just call me a vindictive bitch?" She snarled. "I'd like to tell you," she pointed a long finger at Sofie, "A thing or two about who's the bitch around here...oh yes I-"

"ELLE!" A rare shout from Bill.....which worked quite well. Elle fell silent once again, looking irate.

Sofie never heard Bill yell before and jumped at the shout but she was quick to gain back her composure. She knew from O-Ren what she was getting into when joining the Deadly Viper Association and it was only from O-Ren and her persuasive words did Sofie plan to stay. She put on a straight face. "As for making judgments myself, I judge that you," her eyes on Beatrix. "Are the bitch of this organization."

If only Bill didn't seem so fucking infatuated with Sofie would Beatrix strike her for that. Long white fingers curled up at her sides and blue eyes burned. That pretty blonde head made a jerky tilt to the side, her features hard. "You've got a lot of guts for a first timer; I'll give ya that, Sofie. But, if you ever refer to me as a bitch again, I will..." She rose up her own threatening forefinger. "Mar you."

Bill's face clouded over with disappointment and irritation at the turn of events. This seemed to be becoming a regular event as of late. "Ladies," he stepped between the two of them, a hand falling on each of their shoulders. "Let's just calm down and dispense with the throwing of insults shall we?. I would like to think....we are all beyond that, seeing as we are all over ten years old at this point."

Elle was obviously still smarting from being yelled at and continued her irate vigil from the bar. Elle was something of an observer....she'd strike only when she felt fully ready.

At times such as this Bill regretted having an almost entirely female organization. Then again, with men they would all just end up killing each other if they had problems....well, that and they were hardly as nice to look at. "Now," Bill continued in that same soft tone of voice, his hands still making sure that Beatrix and Sophie stayed a few feet apart, "Perhaps you two should say adieu for now...."

Sofie appeared frazzled by the treat but didn't put it past her. But she was calming down by Bill's hand and soft words. She gave a sharp nod. "Gladly." Her dark eyes bored into Beatrix's blue. "Adieu," her French accenting kicking in as she kicked up her heels and sauntered to the door. She had phone calls to deal with so her exit didn't seem like a complete waste.

Unlike Sofie Beatrix didn't find Bill's words all that calming. She was furious and flared nostrils, heavy breathing, and flashing eyes exaggerated this. The room took on an eerie silence after the front door closed. Beatrix slowly brought her gaze to meet Bill's. She knew she'd crossed over a few boundaries in the past fifty seconds but she didn't regret it. Like Bill she regretted little to nothing. "Bye," she stated flatly and turned for the door.

"Oh no, I don't think so," Bill, who's hand was formally on Beatrix's shoulder, slid down to clasp onto her wrist as she attempted to turn and leave. He yanked her back rather forcefully, "Good try Kiddo....." he said with an amused twist of his lip.

Elle, despite perhaps being somewhat psychotic was still more than a little uncomfortable in the same room with the two. Besides....the sight of the two of them together caused a very deep rooted anger in her to begin to flame up. She stood up suddenly and sauntered down the hallway towards the restroom...the high heels of her sandals clicking loudly on the wood flooring.

Bill's attention was completely focused on Beatrix, a hard but perhaps slightly amused glare zeroing in on her, "What the hell was that all about exactly? Enlighten me, because I must say I'm really curious about what such fucking childish behavior really is all about."

First thing the tall blonde did was yank her wrist away but she found the more she yanked the harder he clasped. She grit her teeth as she came to the bitter conclusion that progressing with this would only cause herself and Bill unnecessary pain. So, she stopped and let him have her wrist.

Her features remained tight and blue eyes gave him a defiant stare. "As I tried to put across before," she began in a low tone of voice. "I don't like Miss Fatale." She wasn't about to add that she found Sofie to be so fucking perfect that it irked the blonde nor would she enlighten Bill that there was a spark of jealousy in her actions. "But, as you asked of me before, I was trying to be pleasant. Apparently our views on pleasant are complete opposites." Her chin tilted down to her chest. "And, I won't deny I didn't deserve it but it sure as hell wasn't her place to call me a bitch. Just as it wasn't my place to be judging your protégés. But, considering the protégé...I believe I judged her accurately."

Bill raised an eyebrow; his grip on her wrist still planted firmly, "That was pleasant?" He smirked very broadly. "Yes, apparently our views do differ somewhat there." He narrowed his eyes at the tall blonde in front of him. Pleasant? How the fuck was that pleasant? Beatrix threatening that she was going to "Mar" Sofie was not exactly....pleasant. Bill didn't give a shit about the "she called me this first" and "But she did this" sort of crap and Beatrix should know that. Although, he was pleased to know that she admitted that it was not her place to judge his protégés. Damn straight.

"Well..." he began in a somewhat calmer tone, "Then that's your prerogative....but I ask you not to so.....forcefully voice those opinions next time." How many goddamn times had he already said things like this to Beatrix...not to mention Elle? He knew Beatrix had her own "reasons' for instantly not liking Sofie, but she never was going to tell him and he knew it...thus there was no point in even asking. Besides, he often found her reasons highly unreasonable and irrational.

Bill took a noticeable deep breath, "Do you see this," he tugged at a stand of his graying shoulder length hair, "Your causing this.....if I start going bald, your in deep shit." There were sparks of humor in his gaze, which generally signified Bill was letting the issue die....for the moment.

As pissed off as she remained at Bill she couldn't help the smirk that graced her features. A single hand came up and Beatrix began to tenderly stroke his graying hair. "I'm sorry, baby," she cooed in a more sensitive tone. If Bill was going to drop it she'd drop it but she wouldn't drop her view on Sofie, she'd just be more chivalrous and less forthcoming about it. Well, she couldn't make any promises but she'd try her best.

Her warming gaze turned away from Bill at the familiar clicking of high heeled sandals on the floor. She effectively ripped her wrist from Bill as it was now a dulling pain in her bones.

Bill gave Beatrix a slightly complacent look at her tender words and action. He gave her a small smile leaned in...was about to say something further, when Beatrix turned suddenly at Elle's reappearance.

"You and Sofie were getting along well," Beatrix suggested in an all out civil tone but it was hard not to miss the hidden hostility in her eyes. She'd never change her opinion on Elle nor would she ever be chivalrous unless she was pretending.

Elle had come to faulty stop at the sight in front of her. One of her hands instinctually fell on her hip, as she titled her head up threateningly. Her eye narrowed. "Hrm, well...I don't think Sofie and I are getting along as well as you and Bill here," she said in a smooth tone.

Bill frowned, taking a step away from Beatrix. "Buuuuuut..," Elle continued, "If that's the angle your going for Bea....well...sure, Sofie and I got along just dandy. I think she's a good addition...and it's nice to see some new blood around here," she flashed a wicked grin. Interesting that Elle hadn't said more than five words to Sofie...but now she was saying this.

"Well, that's good to hear," Bill replied flatly...obviously unimpressed.

"Agreed." Although Elle and Beatrix's views on fresh blood were complete and utterly opposite. Beatrix wasn't about to give her opinion on if Sofie and she got along. In the last few minutes it was apparent that the tall blonde and the Star Trek villain weren't going to be the best of friends. Bea took a small step away and made a movement to maneuver further but she stopped abruptly. Her head turned sharply to Bill but there was a good amount of warmth still remaining in her gaze.

"Do I have your permission to leave now?" A slender brow raised in mocking question.

"Of course you do," Bill replied, a smirk still lingering on his face. Elle didn't even ask for permission to leave. She simply turned on her heel and left.


	29. Two Steps Forward and One Step Back

It was only a week later when all of the DiVA members were mandatory requested to be present at Bill's. This could mean a number of things. In this case....as they all came to find out; they had been invited to a little get together in Phoenix Arizona. Bill had been very vague about the whole thing. But he was very clear that they all must be there or pay the consequences. He gave them all the date, time and location of this little "get together" and left them no room for argument. At this point Bill was over trying to turn the whole thing into some excuse to bond with one another and left the trip planning up to each of them to do on their own. They were adults, at least that was the idea, and they could handle their own arrangements.

Of course, afterwards in private, he appealed to Beatrix to join him on the trip to and from Phoenix. Bill wanted to drive....which was really just an excuse for him to drive fast and see some breathtaking deserts on the way. Driving also meant he could bring weapons along, which was generally a safe bet, as long as they didn't get pulled over. Likewise, it was some time he could spend with Beatrix away from the usual "daily grind." But, instead of making his usual demand to her, he actually posed the question.

He informed Beatrix that if she wanted to join him, he would be leaving at seven o' clock in the morning...sharp. And with Bill, he meant exactly seven.

The next morning there was a radiant sunrise and not a cloud in the sky. Out in the large abandoned area of desert next to Bill's place sat a parked dark chrome convertible Porsche Boxter. A couple pieces of small luggage sat in the still open trunk and the leather interior shone off of the now rising sun. This Boxter was another ridiculously expensive but beautiful and amazingly sleek car of Bill's. Bill himself stood a few feet away from the car, wearing a pair of dark aviator sunglasses, jeans, the usual cowboy boots and a dark grey button up shirt. A black blazer was draped over one hand, in his other he was brandishing a silver old school Colt and Ruger pistol....a true six shooter.

What the hell Bill was doing with a gun at seven in the morning in the middle of just about nowhere had to be chalked up the plain fact that he was Bill...such behavior was actually rather "normal."

What Bill was doing in his mind was....."Shootin' stuff" to kill the time...so to speak. "Shootin' Stuff" was a game he and Budd had used to play when they were younger. Since Bill had already been basically a grown man when Budd was old enough to play such live ammunition type games (which wasn't very old at all), Bill had developed this game to get Budd into shooting. The rules of the game were thus: you would first go out and set up six targets at different distances. They couldn't be any closer than roughly twenty feet. Of course, for this little morning game Bill hadn't put one closer than fifty feet. The targets could just be random stuff....and for old time's sake Bill had used random stuff. Random stuff could be: hubcaps, large cans, small cans if you were a real man, old car parts, your childhood enemies bicycle, thrown out TV sets, busted water heaters ...the preferred material being metal. Bill and Budd did not always have money....especially back in those days. Next, you had to pick a spot, and you had to stay in that spot and draw it in the dirt...you could rotate, but you could not step forward or sideways out of it. Then you would take your shots, you had six targets and six bullets. If you missed one there was a previously decided punishment that you must suffer....if you missed two it was worse....and so on. During the years, the decided punishments between the two brothers ranged from: money, getting the shit beat out of oneself, cars, pure bragging rights, drinks, guns and even one time the right to take out a woman they both were after. It seemed a little odd to most people...but to Bill and Budd that was how life worked. Bill, at first won continuously....Budd got beat up a lot and ended up having to pay his brother what little money he had. But, as the years went on Budd got gradually better and soon began winning a good amount himself. And thus, things evened out...and Budd had become one hell of a marksman. Of course, Bill still thought himself the better. And now, the silly game of "Shootin' Stuff" still remained a tried and true tradition to him.

Brandishing the pistol with extreme comfort and skill, Bill raised the weapon in a single hand and fired...the shot demolished a distant coffee can. Without much of a pause he swung the pistol around...and seemingly, not even aiming plugged a large hole in an old rusted engine that was a good forty five feet away or so. As Bill continued this he was peripherally aware that Beatrix had arrived....but the distraction didn't infringe on his concentration and he continued...swinging the weapon around in the other direction, taking aim at an vase that he'd had for years and always actually hated.

The tall blonde clad in a pair of faded blue jeans, a typical Japanese peasant blouse of soft blues and white, boots, and sunglasses to top it off. Locks of blonde hair were tied up into a high pony tail and loose strands whipped across her face by the passing breeze. She had walked in on Bill shooting things before, she did recall almost getting shot during a session but she learned from that and kept a far distance. After that incident she had spent a large portion of that month pondering if Bill was aiming at her. A contended smirk of amusement was on her face as blue eyes watched the vase shatter into pieces. The vase was familiar and when Beatrix was able to place it her eyes flickered. She did like that vase, apparently Bill did not.

The whole 'road trip' to Arizona was enthralling and very mysterious. It had been some time since Bill wanted them all together for a secret meeting in an equally secret location. Either way her temperature towards Bill was warm and she had no problem with car pooling. After their last incident with Sofie, Beatrix tried to set her mind to not cause such 'arguments' between herself and Bill. She sat at home thinking back to the 'nicer' and 'sweeter' times she spent with him and wanted more. It could even help their 'relationship.' So, car pooling with him seemed like a worthy opportunity. A glance was given to the watch on her wrist. She was here on time. Eyes returned to him as he shot down what looked to be a mango. Luckily she was far out of the way to avoid food splatters. Slender brows narrowed. "Are you ready?"

Bill spun around, gun still deftly at the ready. In his turn, the muzzle came around to point right at Beatrix, a smirk sparked on his formerly unreadable face, "Just......about.....", he lingered in that position a moment longer, and then spun completely around. His last shot blasting apart an unrecognizable glass object far too far away to really make out. The sound of shattering glass signified a direct hit.

Letting the smoking gun drop, Bill laughed....a self assured and self pleased laugh. The laugh of a man who liked to shoot things...truly for fun. "Fuck....." he mumbled to himself. But the moment was shortly lived, and he quickly changed direction turning back to Beatrix with a wave of his hand, "Ok....ok...let's get out of here Kiddo," he strolled over to the car and tossed the now empty six shooter in the open trunk. After Beatrix had dumped her small amount of luggage into the trunk he shut it.

As they got into the car, Bill filled Beatrix in. "I figure it should take us roughly a day and a half...." Some people were not "planners" when it came to trips....Bill most certainly was. "We can switch on and off on driving." The fact that Bill was willing to let Beatrix drive his Boxter was definitely saying something. "And no eating shitty junk food in this car." Bill refused to even let Elle in the car with him because she had this way of ignoring the finery of leather upholstery. Thankfully Beatrix was rather accustomed to driving with Bill and would doubtfully find any of this surprising. Bill started the car and throwing it into gear they began on their way. He gestured to the radio, "Choose something......no rap though....I hate that shit," he smirked at her and turned back to the road.

Driving with Bill was quite different than with Vernita, Elle and O-Ren to Las Vegas. It many ways, it was far more pleasant. Bill either drove in complete silence or engaged Beatrix in some in depth conversation...there was little area in-between.

The morning melted into a hot afternoon and the Boxter flew down the interstate...at a speed that was just barely slow enough to not attract unwanted attention.

The trip was rather enjoyable. All of their conversations stayed away from any hostile topics and stayed on just friendly conversational topics. During the course of the ride Beatrix took a quick nap as she and Bill had decided stopping at a hotel over night would be a waste of time. Not that sharing a room with him for a night wasn't tempting but business over pleasure as the case would have it. They had recently halted at a pit stop where they gassed up, Beatrix found herself a salad which she was quick to eat as she didn't want any shit from Bill about getting crumbs in the car, used the rest room, and took the next shift driving.

Just as Bill had recently realized that he enjoyed being around Beatrix more than anybody he knew, he now realized he enjoyed being in the car with her more than anybody he knew. Which was basically the same thing as being around her....but fuck it...it still meant something to him. They had taken trips together before....but that had been sometime ago...and things were a little different nowadays. The decision to drive through was a logical one. Staying somewhere, while, yes certainly tempting, was not lucrative to getting to their destination. Bill had stated he wanted to get there early if possible, so he could meet with the client in private before the big hoopla.

After a rest stop, which the majority for Bill was spent pumping gas and then deciding between a shitty brand of coffee and an even shittier brand of coffee, he then let Beatrix take the wheel. He realized he liked having Beatrix driving. She was a very good driver...she had mastered the technique of relatively good speed while remaining within the bounds of acceptable safety. Not only that she looked good driving his car, and she didn't leave crumbs on the seats. So far, she was scoring mega points. He liked lounging, watching the scenery fly by, when that got boring he'd watch Beatrix...who was far more pleasant to look at.

The tall blonde wasn't a speed demon but she went a good twenty miles over the designated speed limit. It felt odd driving a car with Bill in it. She was usually the passenger with him and the change of positions was exciting, to say the least. She switched the station to play select songs of the 70's, this was in an attempt to mildly irk Bill and the fact that she did enjoy the time periods music. "So," she began in a cool tone as the end of "I Got you Babe" passed through the speakers. "What's in Arizona that we all need to be there for?" Beatrix was always a curious person and having this trait she couldn't remain quiet on the mystery for long. She had the feeling Bill would give her a shitty 'wait and see' but it never hurt to ask.

Bill actually was enjoying the radio station choice....after all he was a man of the 70's, but Sonny and Cher was definitely not his taste. He was a classics man...not this flower child crap. Thankfully that yowling was interrupted with Beatrix's question

He looked at Beatrix over the top of his sunglasses, "A client," he replied truthfully. "A newly acquired client. Big money...top dog sort of bastard. His business could easily make up for.....recent losses." He didn't have to remind Beatrix about the recent loss of another 'big money' client. "He's rather picky though....and requested he meet the whole clan on friendly terms. Could be a set up, but this guy is more into extortion than the killing business. But, just in case....." he smiled, "...I brought some extra baggage." That was indeed the truth....he may have left some things out, but it was enough. "As far as the rest....you'll find out." He gave her a wide smile and leaned back into his seat.

That had to be the second or third time out of numerous questions she had asked that he answered without giving her a literal answer. The hints of a smile tugged on her pink shaded lips. They had meet clients such as this before. Sometimes the client just preferred to check out the goods before buying in. It was acceptable but a tad daunting. Beatrix found the food was delightful but the company was never to standards especially if something were to come up. The DiVAS had been invited to these types of client parties and things usually went sour one way or another. But, it added to the excitement factor.

She side glanced over to him. He referenced to Beatrix's little incident that happened almost a month ago and was more than pleased he didn't dawn it for long. A minor reference told her that he had more or less 'forgiven' her for it. "Then it's a good thing I stuck my SOG in the top flap of my suitcase." It was nice that Bill brought some 'ammunition' for them but Beatrix was taught long ago never to leave the house without something that can draw blood.

"Yes, it's definitely a good thing," Bill replied with a nod. He was pleased to know Beatrix was sticking true to her training. He had taught her early on to always, always be prepared....no matter what. And being prepared didn't mean you had to compromise style or charm. It was simply a matter of knowing how to hide it and how to carry yourself in the right way. "Just make sure you're armed well at the party itself," he added....perhaps with a little bit of untold warning.

The rest of the car trip went very well. The two assassins managed to stay in warm territory and further proved to one another their high level of compatibility....despite some major differences in age and so on.

Bill's favor of the radio station took an upturn when they began playing Steppenwolf's, "Born to be Wild" but then took a major downturn when the station began a two hour Joni Mitchell marathon. "No fucking way in hell," was Bill's response to that and he quickly changed the station.

They arrived in Phoenix at roughly the correct time Bill had planned for. It was mid-afternoon and hot as hell. Phoenix was one of the hottest places in the US....today it was a dainty 104. Bill was driving again, and Beatrix was armed with the directions that had been given to the correct residence. This situation did ensue some arguing between the two. "Are you even looking at the fucking piece of paper the right direction Kiddo?" Bill pushed his sunglasses up irritably, "Wait, just read it back again......"

Eventually they found what they were looking for and pulled up to a large iron gate. It was no surprise that their destination was located up in the hills. Nestled in the lush landscaping were a number of huge mansions, all of them with similar security gates. Elegant yet effective means of privacy to the "outside world."

Bill had a short conversation with a man in a dark suit who was obviously the gate guard and the man waved them through. They rolled down a large driveway that, with a wide turn, gave way to the sight of a huge mansion. Bill remained silent, but there was a definite look of, "this had better turn out" on his face as he pulled the car around a circular driveway that was presided over by a massive fountain of two figures......in a rather....intimate embrace. The mansion itself was somewhat eclectic in style, but a very strong Mediterranean meets South American look dominated. A valet took hold of Bill's car and another set of dark suited doormen unloaded the luggage from the trunk.

As Bill and Beatrix ascended the large stairway towards the front doors, they were greeted by a small man who introduced himself as Marcus and informed them that their luggage was being taken up to their rooms and that a number of their party had already arrived. He also informed Bill that the "master of the house" was ready to meet with him. The whole thing was a little surreal. With an arch of his eyebrows, Bill sent Beatrix to find out who else had arrived while he attended to the meeting. Right before he turned away he gave her a small gesture...his hand sweeping and just briefly patting his hip. This had become the universal language amongst the DiVA's for "arm thyself." Bill disappeared into the house and Beatrix was shown into the parlor to meet up with the rest of the DiVA's.

It was only a few hours later when the group of assassins....sans Bill, were informed that their "reception" was ready and they were cordially shown into the backyard.

To call it a "backyard" was something of an understatement. The dominating feature was a massive pool...larger than Olympic size, but oddly shaped. A large rock waterfall sat in the middle and there were a number of resting perches strewn throughout the pool. Connected to the house was a long porch, set with an equally long table of food. Circular tables sat scattered along the patio and around the grassy area surrouding the pool. Flamboyant sculptures and typical party accessories were everywhere. Somebody had already set up a volleyball net and there were inflatable chairs floating in the pool....not to mention the wet bar. The whole thing was decadent, fun and extreme. It all sat on a patch of grass that was at least three acres big. Tall trees surrounded the area covering up the electric fence behind them. Then there were the people...not a lot but a good amount and more appeared to be arriving. Most of them were men in dark suits...typical types. A number of women...most of them attractive, bounced around and were laughing amiably. Men in cabana hats scuttled between the tables with trays and drinks from the ridiculously big bar off to the side. This is what their "client to be" had arranged for them.

The decoration of the backyard party was put into a word of "interesting" to all of the Vipers. Everyone had arrived on time or close to when they were sent to the backyard for the festivities. The half Chinese, Jap felt as if she had been stuck in a shitty Fourth of July party and immediately took to the bar for isolation.

"You gonna throw on a bikini and take a dip?" Budd inclined to Beatrix as they were standing a few feet from the rather enticing pool. Beatrix had to admit the water looked awfully welcoming but there was no way in hell she'd go in. Besides, she didn't bring a bikini nor did she come to think that she even owned one.

"I'll pass," she replied flatly but with a good amount of warmth mixed in. Her mood was remaining mellow and she planned to keep the mood for as long as possible.

"That's too bad," Budd said with a shake of his head. He was wearing a pair of baggy black slacks and a white button up shirt with the bottom buttons undone. He licked his lips. "Your loss Bea." He gave her a friendly pat to the shoulder and walked off apparently towards the wet bar. Not a big surprise.

The DiVA members were not left to mingle for long. It was only fifteen minutes or so after their arrival that Bill and their perhaps future client arrived at the party. Bill had changed into much nicer attire, most noticeably wearing those killer silver toed cowboy boots and a suit jacket. No tie though...Bill rarely wore ties. His hair was tied back and he was chatting rather animatedly with a man who one had to assume was their host and hopeful client.

The man was tall...extremely so, standing at least 6'8" but quite skinny. He appeared to be in his early forties and of either Italian or perhaps South American lineage...it was hard to tell. His sheer black hair was neatly cut and slicked back. He was sporting a cleanly cropped goatee, but no mustache. He was wearing a dark blue suit, that was no doubt extremely expensive and very well cut. A pair of Italian leather shoes shone impressively off the hot sun.

He and Bill seemed well enough acquainted, and they chatted as they made their way around the patio. The man seemed to be introducing Bill to various other men in suits. Typical stuff for the most part. After a few minutes of this, Bill began to round up the various members of his organization. He pretty much knew where each of them would be hanging out...it was no difficult task.

After he had rounded all of them up he brought them over to the tall suited man. "I would like to introduce you all to Vincent de Lorenzo...the owner and very generous benefactor of this little get together."

Vincent gave the group a genial little bow, "Very pleased to meet you," he smiled appearing quite pleasant...in that super rich sort of way. He spoke with a slight accent in a deep voice.

"Mr.. Lorenzo," This had to be important...Bill rarely called anybody "Mr..", "this is..." Bill stated the introductions as the members stood, "My brother...Sidewinder, Black Mamba, Copperhead, Cottonmouth and the California Mountain Snake."

Vincent gave a little chuckle, apparently familiar with code names, "Very good names....I like them." He glanced at Bill, "You...are the Snake Charmer, am I correct?"

Bill smirked, "That's the idea."

"Very good," Vincent seemed pleased with the group thus far as he skimmed each of them over with his dark hazel eyes. "Well...I am honored to have you here...please if you need anything do let me or any of my men know. Anything you want, I can give you," he smiled like a man who truly meant...anything.

Vernita had thus far been impressed with all of this....but she was still a little wary and offered Vincent a weak smile. Elle was behaving....but that was about it. She stood with her hands on her hips, lips pursed.

O-Ren gave a firm nod but other than that she kept quiet. It'd be hard to tell if O-Ren approved or disapproved of their new client. There was never a clear answer for her but if asked she'd tell the truth on her opinion. Though she was lingering towards uncertainty only due to her dislike of the party aspect.

The tall slender blonde kept attention completely on Vincent. Blue eyes staring up at him with the utmost interest and speculation. Even if she had a problem with the new client her opinion would go unnoticed as Bill had the final decision. Also, concerning her last slipup which would give her ultimately no leverage for giving an opinion. Either way she kept or at least looked interested. Her pretty blonde head canted up and to the side, locks falling loose against her shoulders and hands formally folded over her chest.

"You must understand," Vincent continued, perhaps reading their looks, "I must be very sure of my investment before I decide to hire on your organization for my......needs."

"Of course," Bill replied cordially before anybody else could answer.

"Ya won't find much better than us," Budd added with a lopsided grin. He had only one drink thus far and his attitude was typical. It was the norm for Budd to go against the don't speak unless spoken to conduct being he was Bill's brother. The rest remained silent.

The group of DiVA's chatted, well Bill chatted mostly, with Vincent for a few more minutes. The man seemed pleasant enough for an insanely rich crime lord type....but as they had all learned, often the hard way, pleasant sometimes didn't mean shit.

After a few minutes of this small talk banter, Vincent gave them all a polite nod, which looked a little funny with his tall lanky form, and he excused himself, "Please....enjoy yourselves....I must attend to some business. But, my residence and all that you see around you is at your disposal. I will be back shortly, Bill....you will join me when I return?" Bill nodded politely back and Vincent stalked away into the crowd that was taking up much of the patio. Allot more people had shown up at this point, and the noise level was quickly rising. Thankfully, the sun was beginning to set and soon the almost unbearable heat would be brought down a few degrees.

Vernita crossed her arms, dark eyes surveying her comrades, "I dunno Bill....this is all just so over the top...."

Bill looked a little irritated, "And what the hell's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Vernita shook her head, "It's just.....eh...forget it....," she waved a dismissive hand. "I'm gunna go hit the food table, at least that's got to be safe." She strode off in the same direction Vincent had recently disappeared to.

Elle was, to nobody's surprise, remaining silent. She had taken the opportunity to smoke and was watching the crowd closely with her eye, "Shit...shoulda brought my swimsuit..." she mumbled to herself, her look lingering on the huge oddly shaped pool. The pool was getting crowded much like the rest of the large yard. It was filled up with the majority of "beautiful types", hard bodies and bikinis were dominant. Nobody looked over 23.

Bill could understand the other's wariness. The whole thing was almost like it was out of some bad 80's drug lord movie...that or an episode of Miami Vice....which wasn't much of an improvement. The DiVA's were all used to a very abnormal lifestyle, but this was even a little over the top for them. Out of the group Bill was the one who flaunted his wealth the most, and even he was very tame compared to this. He could only assume that Vincent was trying desperately to win their favor.....fuck, all Bill needed to win his favor was a fat suitcase full of money and a target to hit. This....extravagance showed a lack of restraint on Vincent's part. It was either desperation.........or something else..... Turning to the rest of the group, Bill frowned in thought. "Don't go too far.....look like your having the time of your life." He shot Elle a look, without her even speaking, "Fake it Elle, I don't give a shit what you think." His gaze flicked to Beatrix, "I'm going to take.....a little stroll." With that, Bill put his sunglasses back on and switched modes as he sauntered into the crowd, smiling and intending to be as charming as possible....which with Bill could be pretty damn charming. Elle snorted and without looking at the others took off towards the bar. Big surprise there.

Meanwhile, the crowd...the noise...and the possible distractions were continuing to grow.

Beatrix would have joined Bill in his stroll but she felt it would ruin a good thing. The car ride was enjoyable and even though they had a dispute when it came to directions everything went fine and furthering her interaction with him could turn into something sour. So, she shrugged it off and blue eyes peered about the area to find she was alone. Well, alone from those that she knew. Budd was off at the bar with Elle, Vernita was at the buffet, and O-Ren, who knew where she went off too. The tall blonde took her own stroll which didn't consist of much. Mostly eyeing the gathered and avoiding 'odd' looks in her own direction and taking a mental note of the atmosphere. Her stroll came to an abrupt stop as she spotted O-Ren scooping out a lavish platter of desserts.

She slowly stalked up behind the half breed woman and poked her head over her shoulder. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to eat your vegetables before you eat dessert?" She questioned in a cool level tone.

O-Ren didn't bother to turn her head but daintily snatched a plate. "Yes, but I never listened to that type of shit. Did you?"

"No." The blonde narrowed her slender brows as O-Ren pointed to a cheese cake with fudge icing drizzled on the top which the waiter dished out a slice of on to the plate.

"Good point." And she quickly snatched up her own plate and joined O-Ren in picking out the most fattening and delectable desserts on the platter.

It had been about an hour of this so called "mingling", when things started to get a little.........weird. It started mildly, a few girls in the pool decided to take their tops off...much to the delight of the surrounding male spectators. The random men in the suits seemed to be slowly congealing into small groups...talking to one another. Vincent made a reappearance...but he had changed. Gone was the stoic suit...now he was wearing a pair of white slacks, a loud...extremely loud button up shirt...that seemed a little on the sheer side. He was sporting a pair of white wingtips and a cigar. He had gone from respectable...to almost sleazy looking. Of course, these changes didn't go unnoticed by the DiVA's...who were doing their damndest to look completely entertained by all of this specticle. Vernita had recently joined O-Ren and Beatrix at the dessert table...and was currently picking at a piece of cheesecake...a fake smile on her face.

Elle was nowhere to be seen....but that was no surprise. At least she wasn't topless in the pool...

Bill...being a master of the art of bullshitting....was mingling around, looking for all purposes completely charmed and preoccupied. Of course, that wasn't exactly the case. He was currently standing with a circle of young people, entertaining them with some story or another....most likely it was a made up tale...but he knew these idiots would believe anything.

Somehow, Vincent had snaked his way through the crowd unnoticed and appeared quite suddenly at Beatrix's side. He had two martinis in his dark toned hands. "May I join you?" he asked her in his deep, slightly accented voice.

Vernita cast Beatrix a look...lingering between "oh my" and "oh great" and with a saucy smile, turned and headed the other direction...leaving the tall blonde to her own conversation with their host. O-Ren followed suit and politely dismissed herself from the table. She made the excuse that she wanted to get something nutritious to counteract all of the fat she just ingested. It was a bunch of bullshit but it got her away from the table.

The tall blonde glared daggers into the backs of the two departing woman. Why the fuck did they have to leave her with the new client? She wasn't a respectable person to chat with. Either way she'd act polite and motioned to the now numerous vacant chairs at the rounded table. And, she kept in mind that this was for Bill. If it were for anyone else she would have walked away and said fuck it. She put on a fake smile that appeared real to the untrained eye and commented in a warm tone of voice, "You have my compliments on the party, Mr. De Lorenzo."

Sitting down next to Beatrix, Vincent waved a hand dismissively, "It is nothing.....a little get together...that is all." He smiled, "Oh, and do call me Vincent, " leaning back in his chair. His dark eyes rested comfortably on Beatrix. This was a man who was used to getting what he wanted. "I have noticed Bill has excellent taste in his employees.....all very....attractive women, yes? I must give my compliments to his excellent taste." He took a sip of his drink, eyes still on Beatrix. He leaned forward suddenly, "Let me be very honest with you.....Black Mamba....I am looking to hire on the Deadly Viper's for an extended period of time. I plan on paying.....very generously." His long arm swept the surroundings, "As you can see....I can afford your services...ten times over." Yeah, he was a cocky one....for sure.

"But," Vincent continued...still sitting a little close to Beatrix, "I am also......interested....in perhaps some other work that you and your...fellow employees could supply." He tilted his sleek haired head, glancing down at Beatrix's ring less fingers on her drink, "If I may ask....you are a single woman yes?"

Beatrix dropped her jaw and blue eyes widened. Great, just fucking great, she thought bitterly sarcastically to herself. She knew exactly where this was going and she didn't want it to go any further than this table. She had to set out a few guidelines for their new client but she had to be extremely careful not to fuck it up or the consequences could be dire. As shocked as she had first appeared the appearance left just was quickly. She pursed her lips and curled them into a half smile. Her eyes turned downcast and away from him, appearing almost embarrassed by his question.

"Technically, yes but I'd like to think I'm in the 'process' of seeing someone," she replied in an effortlessly cool tone of voice. She looked back up to him. He was sitting uncomfortably close and the tall blonde wanted to inch away but she pushed against the action.

Vincent smiled, a little frostily, "I see." There were a few moments of long silence, which didn't seem to phase the tall ethnic man at all. He was staring contently into the crowd. He pursed his lips, a finger lingering there thoughtfully.....perhaps he was just trying to appear sophisticated...who knew. "Then...you would have...let's say...issues with extra duties if I were to hire your organization?" He raised his dark brows, "I am sure whoever you are in the...process of seeing...wouldn't know the difference." He gestured to the pool of almost entirely topless women, "All of these women....are in the process of seeing someone themselves.....it does not stop them." Vincent appeared to be a man of extremely loose morals. To him, such things were easy to come by...and easy to give away. He turned to look back at Beatrix, "I will talk to your co-workers as well of course....but I wished to speak with you first....I find you....the most....alluring of them all." A smile, which he obviously thought was dashing...and it might have been, on a different personality. Vincent was perceptive enough to know when he was getting the cold shoulder, he stood, a hand falling on Beatrix's shoulder, "it was very.....pleasant speaking with you Black Mamba...I hope we may speak again soon." Another smile and he turned away; obviously a little put out, and headed towards the bar.

Bill, of course...hadn't missed a second of their short-lived conversation. It took him about 2.9 seconds to reach Beatrix's table after Vincent left. Leaning over the blonde assassin's shoulder, he hissed into her ear, "Spill it Kiddo." Bill might have appeared jealous...but that was really the furthest thing from his mind at the moment....he wanted dirt on Vincent...anything to gain the advantage of their possibly shady host.

Beatrix was idly tracing a single digit along the rim of her martini glass when Bill's hissing and at the moment unpleasant voice rang in her ear. Brows narrowed threateningly and she jerked her finger away from the glass. Her blonde head canted an inch in his direction. "Fuck Bill, sit down and I'll 'happily' spill it all for you," she replied, her tone of voice taking a sandpaper edge.

Once seated she turned her body to fully face him and scooted so close that their knees touched. She casually leaned forward, elbows resting on her thighs, and hands clasped in front of her. Blue eyes stayed on him lingering between warm and cold. She had to pick her words carefully. "I just found out that I'm alluring," she reinstated with a sly smile. The facade fell when she received Bill's icy look that told he was nowhere near amused. She flexed her fingers and cast her gaze down. "Vincent seemed most inquisitive to know if I was single. Course I lead on that I was potentially seeing someone. Apparently that did not falter him and he referenced to the aspect of cheating and that it was nothing. He said that the person whom I was seeing wouldn't 'mind'. Vincent clearly has plans of using our services for other things besides hitting off targets. Big surprise, aye?" A small smirk played on her lips as she returned her eye level to him.

Bill took all of this in with a frown...his eyes hard to read hidden under extremely dark sunglasses. But, the reaction was pretty obvious. "Goddamnit...." he grumbled. This was not a new problem by any means...Bill had been running into clients for years who wanted to use his Vipers for more than assassinations. It annoyed the hell out of him. He more than understood how men thought, but he found it irritating from his standpoint of trying to do "business" in a respectable manner.

He'd said it a number of times.....his Vipers were trained to kill....not fuck. That part.....well....Bill wasn't going to go there at the moment. If Vincent was looking for other services, Bill could certainly recommend a good pimp or two. But he was insulted that Vincent had gone behind his back with such a low offer to his employees. His gaze turned back to Beatrix's close face, "I knew something wasn't right," he said in a low tone, "See those men..." he just barely nodded his head to the side, indicating a group of dark suited men mingling close to each other, "They've been acting strange for a good thirty minutes...they're all armed....probably nine mils and ankle holsters. Our playboy Vincent has been making subtle gestures of communication to them the entire time....including while he was talking to you. For all we know, Vincent may feel his manhood has been insulted at any moment....and those guys......are going to be the welcoming party. And that's not it....those bimbo's in the pool aren't all silicone. I noticed one, stuffing a small pistol into one of those inflatable things in the pool. And those cabana boys....armed as well."

Being observant was just second nature to Bill, and he rarely subsided. "We're pretty much sitting in the middle of a pit of snakes here....pardon the pun...." Using Beatrix's close body for cover, Bill checked behind him and quickly removed the gun he'd been concealing in a holster at his side. He then loaded the clip he'd been stashing in his sock. Carrying a live gun around wasn't generally a good idea.....if slowed things down a bit to take the time to load up, but one never could be too sure. Jamming the clip into the gun, he brought it down inside his leg, making sure to keep his cover. "One move....from any of these people...that doesn't involve mingling, eating, swimming...and...doing whatever the fuck those girls are currently doing in the pool...and we move on this....I am not going to be ambushed by a bunch of fucking suit wearing assholes."

Beatrix kept a cool facade as Bill loaded up. She didn't come as prepared only concealing a 9 mm and her trusty SOG. But, the assortment of items in the party area made more then acceptable toys. "I'm with you on that," she stated with an offered smile.

Seconds later O-Ren approached the table. Even with the collected facade that the half breed always held was faltered by a barely noticeable flare of the nostrils. "I'd like to leave," she said bluntly, her words obviously directed at Bill even if her dark eyes were on the two assassins. Beatrix blinked and turned her pretty blonde head to O-Ren. "I'd like to leave too but I'm not whining about it."

O-Ren shot the blonde a glare. "I want to leave because I do not appreciate the onslaught of men asking me if I am available," she growled softly. Beatrix's pink lips curled into a bitter smirk. "You've got clients asking you for sex too?"

"What about sex?" Budd said, his words noticeably slurred from drinking. He appeared out of nowhere. He inherited that lovely trait from watching his brother.

"Don't worry Budd, no one would want it from you," O-Ren replied with an apologetic smile.

"Just be quiet, all of you," Bill hissed. He was in full killer mode...while normally this conversation would have held some amusement for him; right now he was concentrating on the problem at hand.

So, Vincent was making the rounds. No doubt he was now propositioning Vernita...or worse, Elle. Oh shit. "Elle's gunna blow it," Bill mumbled, realization dawning. The cyclopitic blonde lacked too much self control to play it smoothly. He shifted slightly in his seat, trying to get a better look around the crowd.

"We're not leaving until I find out what the fuck this is all really about," he stated, gun still hidden. Bill was pissed. He hated being lied to. It rarely happened...or he usually figured it out, but every once in awhile somebody did succeed in alluding him. Vincent had very clearly told him what he wanted....but that did not include laying an elaborate trap or hitting his employees up for sexual favors. This whole thing could still be a test....but if it was, he wasn't finding it very amusing. "Budd," he waved his brother down to his eyelevel, "Just-

But he stopped when suddenly the familiar voice of Elle rose up above the general party noise. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! LIKE HELL! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE THIS FUCKING SHRIMP COCKTAIL AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!!" A pause, "JUST BEND OVER YOU FUCKER!"

Bill exchanged a look with Budd, and then Beatrix. He knew it.

There was some scuffling, and general commotion as Elle no doubt threw a fit....and a violent one for sure. A couple men shouted...there was the sound of Vincent's voice....screaming and then yelling something in Italian. Then very distinctly, gunfire. A few shots. Elle yelled something unintelligible. A second voice, perhaps Vernita's shouted back. The noise of the party died to a hush as everyone either watched or jumped into action. Of course, all of the Vipers had sprung at the first gunshot.

Bill dropped to the ground under the table....ever the bizarre tactician...and lying on his stomach...his gun in front of him he began firing rapidly at the legs of those in the near distance. In his mind, every person at this party, excluding his employees of course, was now a target and he didn't give a shit and didn't distinguish between them....just as he had been telling Beatrix recently. Shooting the legs out from under people was always a good way to get them out of the game early. Kneecaps were especially painful. His concern was clearing space so he could fully see Elle and assess what had happened to her....then they'd get to the rest of these jokers.

Budd although younger than his brother was not quite as agile due to the fact he wasn't running at his best. A few shoots of whiskey could do that to a person. Either way he in time joined Bill under the table. He took out his own gun and almost merrily began shooting down people by aiming for their legs and other various lower extremities.

O-Ren and Beatrix went off in opposite directions. O-Ren took the left and Beatrix took the right. Lucky for them they had 'distinctive' lower body clothing so they didn't have to worry about getting a bullet wedged in their foot. The only tactile plan was to find Elle and Vernita. By the echoing of the gun shots and numerous yells from Vincent earlier didn't signify things had gone well.

Beatrix knew Elle would fuck it up. Actually Bea couldn't blame her blonde counterpart this time, not completely. She had wanted to yell the same thing at Vincent but she clearly had more control. Most of the patrons were preoccupied by trying to dodge the bullets whizzing along the ground while others ran off either to just run away or get backup. None the less Beatrix had a relatively easy time weaving through the crowds, her trusty SOG now in hand, and moved in the direction she last spotted Elle and Vernita.

It didn't take her long to approach the area diagonal to the bar. There were numerous gun shot holes in the side paneling of the 'mansion' and the buffet tables were mixed with food fragments and blood. Appetizing. But what she came upon next put the tall blonde completely off guard. Beatrix came upon a bloody sight.

Elle had been shot....not fatally...but enough to spawn a good amount of blood. She was clinging onto her wound, which was on her left forearm. In her other hand she was wielding a pistol and was randomly shooting people....execution style, screaming obscenities all the while. Elle was pretty damn cold when it came down to it. This only added to the bloodbath that had begun a mere minute or two earlier.

Vincent.....well, he hadn't fared as well. Elle had apparently gotten a good shot at him, and had blasted him in the gut from close range. He was lying on the tiled area that surrounded the pool, clasping at his stomach and groaning in the utmost pain. Getting shot in the gut was an awful way to die.....slow and agonizing....and if not treated very quickly, a sure death. Upon seeing their employer in such a situation, all of Vincent's cronies went crazy. Once again, Elle had not made the wisest decision. The gunfire became more frequent and the risk of getting hit was becoming more likely. A good number of the patrons, who had not been in on this whole charade were fleeing for their lives. Although, it appeared a good amount of people at the party were in on it. Bill had guessed right. Women in bikinis were wielding weapons of all sorts.....which just looked strange. Cabana boys had weapons out....and of course, the men with the suits....obviously associates of Vincent were going ballistic.

Vernita spotted Beatrix and Elle. She leapt over the banquet table, falling into a smooth rolling fall and pulling out her trusty knife from her ankle holster. She began slicing away at nearby targets with deadly accuracy.

Bill meanwhile had crawled out from under the table and was shooting his way through the crowd. A few brutal kung fu moves were thrown in-between as he made straight for Elle and the bloody scene she had created.

Elle continued to blast away, clinging to her gushing wound. She seemed a little dizzy and was spinning unsteadily.

For one reason or another Beatrix just stood there as if mesmerized by the situation. Vernita was a few feet away sticking a knife in whomever crossed her path and soon enough O-Ren joined her following a similar fashion with a long blade in hand. Elle was to Bea's right shooting down those that approached.

It would have been comical if Elle wasn't shot. As much as Beatrix hated Elle it all came down to the simple rule that they worked as a 'team'. As long as they worked for Bill they couldn't kill one another or let the other die without 'consent' and Beatrix wasn't given consent to let Elle bleed to death. Also considering the fact that Beatrix wasn't nearly as cold hearted as her blonde counterpart.

A man in a dress suit had snuck past the blade wielding assassins towards the front and was coming at Elle from the side. Elle was obviously zoning out from the loss of blood and Beatrix jumped into action. She ran to Elle's side and knelt down next to her. "Give me the gun," she demanded quickly.

When Elle wouldn't budge her fingers from the trigger, even with prying, Beatrix did the next best thing. "Drop the fucking gun." She slapped Elle's hand, nice and hard. And the unexpected hit caused her to drop the weapon. Beatrix scooped up the gun before it hit the ground, poised her weapon, and shot down the approaching threat that had been inches from blowing Elle's head off. Blue eyes darted to the other blonde and gave off a faint sparkle. "A thank you is not necessary."

Elle sneered at Beatrix, her face spattered in blood. She didn't say anything...either out of pain or of complete hatred. Either way, she appeared pretty out of it....and could only keep the glare up for so long. Her blonde head then dropped to her chest and she struggled to remain conscious. She seemed oblivious to the fact that Beatrix had just saved her life. She swooned, and slumped to the ground...clawing at the tiles. She was a proud woman....and didn't like being reduced to a bleeding victim. Of course, much of her present company could relate.

Vernita had witnessed Beatrix's act, and found it honorable to say the least. It was too bad it had been wasted on such a hateful bitch as Elle. Vernita rushed to Beatrxi's side, her knife at the ready. A steady rush of assailants were coming at them and it kept the two assassins too busy for the moment to say much to one another.

Bill had managed to cut his way through the crowd and had stumbled upon Vincent curled up in complete misery. And without so much as a blink of an eye, Bill shot his would be client right in the forehead....ending the man's misery, his horrible screaming, and giving Bill a little piece of mind that the betraying fucker had got what was coming to him. He spotted Elle, Beatrix and Vernita....with O-Ren nearby. Elle didn't look too hot, but Bill was far from worried. After all, he had complete confidence in his assassins.

The crowd was thinning....all of them wounded, dead or smart enough to get the hell out of there. At this point it was simply about survival.

"Looks like Budd could use a helping hand," O-Ren pointed out as she pushed a limp body off her blood coated blade. Budd was near the pool area avoiding slashes from cabana boys wielding deadly knifes. Budd seemed to have lost his weapon for defense and was putting himself in a pile of shit. Usually Budd could handle himself but he had been drinking. Hopefully this would teach him a lesson about drinking when technically on the job.

"Don't everyone get up at once," Beatrix scowled as none of her fellow assassins made a motion to go aid Budd. "Goddamnit, lazy fucking--"

"We aren't lazy," O-Ren cut in. "We just like watching you kick ass, Bea." Beatrix raised a brow at O-Ren as she rose to her feet and effortlessly moved past Vernita whom was taking out some moron with tactful knife play. Her steps crossed O-Ren but at the last moment she gripped her wrist harshly and dragged her along.

O-Ren didn't fight it but followed an evident glare in the tall blonde's direction. As they came upon Budd he was already cornered near the edge of the pool area. Beatrix let go of O-Ren and motioned for her to take the other side of the pool. The tall blonde warrior began to stalk over to the helpless Sidewinder and cocked back the hammer of the gun she had 'taken' from Elle. Without hesitance she took out two of the three cabana boys with a shot to the back. They fell into the pool with splash of crimson. The third ran off.

"Thanks," Budd breathed and wiped the back of his hand to his sweat stricken forehead.

"No problem," Beatrix replied with a faint smile.

What happened next was a bit of a surprise. Budd began to move away from the threatening edge of the pool when O-Ren yelled out a warning. Beatrix whipped her head around to view the third cabana boy coming at her with a poised blade. A loud bang rang out and the cabana boy faltered. Another shot was taken as the man stumbled but he wasn't taken down by O-Ren's shots but kept on pursuing. He held up a shaky arm with the gun in hand and took a shot at the tall blonde.

Beatrix immediately dodged it but the bullet chipped the edge of her shoulder and she fell back into the water with a loud splash. Moments later Beatrix broke to the surface with a gasp for air. Her blonde head was soaked as well as the rest of her body, slow moving blood painted the water red. A glance to her side showed the cabana boy floating belly down, dead in the water. She wiped a hand over her face and swam to the stairs were she climbed out. Budd and O-Ren were there waiting. "What was that you said about not wanting to go for a swim?" Budd inclined jokingly.

Beatrix flipped her wet mop of hair over her shoulder, water droplets spraying the two killers. "Shut up."

It had all happened so quickly, Vernita nearly lost track of what had gone in what order. One moment Budd was in deep shit...she'd have helped him but she was somewhat pre-occupied at the moment, then Beatrix had ended up in the pool. And some shit had happened in-between.....those cabana boys were dropping like flies. Obviously they were amateurs. Vernita had been able to dispense of her remaining targets and ran over to the edge of the pool just as Beatrix was pulling herself out. She chuckled at Budd's comment and Beatrix's retort.

"Nice hair Bea....that's sexy," she added to the teasing, giving the sopping blonde a helping hand.

Elle was lying on the tiles nearby, her head lolling about. Bill had rushed to her side almost immediately after her collapse. He had watched Beatrix take a minor shot and then take a dip in the pool....but Elle at the moment was the higher priority.

Bill scooped Elle up, an arm around her torso. She was far heavier than Beatrix and he found it difficult to lift her and....fuck...he was too old to kill himself trying at this point. He let her drop partially back onto the ground, her arm his main concern.

"Bill....." Elle mumbled, her eye unfocused, "I....." She trailed off for a moment. She had lost a good amount of blood and was quickly losing consciousness. It was obvious she wasn't completely all there. "Just be quiet Elle......," He hissed, trying to concentrate. He checked her shot arm....no wonder, the bullet had torn through an artery.

"Bill.......," she began again, obviously trying to tell him something important, ".....Bill....I love you...." Bill wasn't paying much attention, "Of course you do Elle....I love you too..." he said somewhat absent mindedly, his attention still on her wound and trying to slow down the bleeding.

"No....no...." Elle continued in a groggy voice, "I really love you.....I....."

"Shut up Elle, you're going to bleed to death if you keep talking," he replied in a snappy tone.

Vernita had trotted over to them at this point, "Bea took a dip....I think she's ok...."

"Well...Elle isn't," Bill said, "Leave this to me....the rest of you make sure we have a clear path out of here." Vernita nodded, turning to the others.

Beatrix, Budd, and O-Ren soon joined Vernita, Bill, and Elle. Elle didn't look good at all. She was as pale as a ghost and looked like shit which didn't do much for her stature of a hateful bitch. She was still hateful, still a bitch, but she looked fucking scary. O-Ren came to Bill's side to help with Elle but moved away at his cold dismissive hand.

The backyard party was now over. There was blood everywhere and dead bodies assorted the ground as if they were party favors. "I'll go see if they have a first aid kit in the house," Budd said his voice a tad off center. He was going to say more but he was cut off by the abrupt clapping of hands a few feet away.

Standing near the patio doors was a man that appeared identical to their former client, Vincent. All the DiVAS turned to stare flabbergasted at the clapping man with a sly grin on his Italian face. "Bravo! Very well done," he took a step down from the patio and took a non-threatening approach to the gathered killers. "I wasn't expecting you to take out half of my staff but wha-la, you have and beautifully, I might add. Not only have you avoided temptation, foresaw an ambush, and killed but you did this all so...marvelously."

All five Vipers, including Bill stood there with a clear 'what the fuck' expression plastered on their faces. The man chuckled. "I am sorry, allow me to explain. I am the 'real' Vincent De Lorenzo. See," he motioned to his dead 'twin' on the ground, blood seeping from Bill's bullet. "That is one of my many decoys. I am a very wealthy man and I can't risk my own life when picking new organizations to do my dirty work. So, I set up this party, put in my decoy, tempted you all, saw how you reacted, saw how you killed, and I am pleased with the results." He was now standing a few feet from the DiVAS, hands clasped behind his back as he stood in a regal posture. He glanced to the fallen blonde and pursed his lips.

"There is a doctor on staff inside. Go inside and he will tend to all your wounds accordingly than please, get a good nights rest." A pause. "Go, quickly, that woman does not look well....Bill, a word if you may. I promise your Vipers are in good hands."

A few hours later, all of the DiVA's were staked up at a decent hotel. After what had happened at Vincent's nobody felt like driving/flying or going much of anywhere.

They had rented two large suites with an adjoining "living room." Elle was stretched out across one of the three large couches in the living area, her head propped up on a pillow. She had received top notch medical treatment from Vincent's staff. She still looked pale and shaky, but she appeared to be over the worst of it but had been relatively quiet since she had come back to reality. She was now watching TV half heartedly. Her arm was wrapped tightly in bandages...which appeared to be doing the job so far. Bill had said even less than Elle. He'd said all of two words since they had left Vincent's. He and the rich crime lord had had a short private conversation and that had been that. Now he was utterly silent. He had stoically sat in a chair by Elle's couch for sometime, but he had recently moved and was now sitting quietly in a chair in the corner of the room he and Budd were sharing.

Vernita was somewhat more animated, strolling around the rooms....retelling some of her bloodiest attacks from the day. Nobody else seemed very talkative, so she attempted to fill the silence. But after a few minutes of getting chilly responses from her fellow assassins, she fell quiet...resigning to watch TV with Elle.

Beatrix soon came out to join the silence that was only broken by the muffled sounds of the television. She had recently changed into a pair of dry clothes, black sweat pants and a baggy white t-shirt, and bare feet. Locks of 'dry' blonde hair was pulled half back into a pony tail. Bare feet padded on the carpet as she entered the living room.

Budd was in his side of the room splayed out on the bed lingering between sleep and awake. O-Ren soon dismissed herself to catch a few winks of sleep. Everyone appeared rather out of it. There was a legitimate reason to be and sleep was the best way to let the past slip away.

At least sleep had been the idea but the tall blonde warrior failed to do so. She rolled over in the bed she was sharing with Vernita, O-Ren took the cot, and glanced at the numbers on the clock; 3 AM. She let out a soft groan of annoyance and slipped out of the covers. She had been laying there for a good hour going in and out of a restless slumber there was no point in continuing it.

So, gingerly, moving like a mouse, through the bedroom and to the adjoined living room. Elle was out cold on the couch the faint flickering of the television bouncing shadows in the room. Her blue eyes roamed the area unsure how she planned to cure her insomnia when a familiar figure caught her eye. Standing near the back of the living room in a darkened corner was Bill. "You should be asleep," she whispered as she walked over to join his cold shadow.

"I have no reason to sleep," his distinctive voice replied softly from the shadow in the corner. He turned his head slightly as Beatrix's slender form walked up beside him. His hard gaze lingered on her for a moment. In the dim lighting, her features were really nothing more than a silhouette but it was a familiar one. After a few seconds he turned back towards the window he had been looking out of previously. A cool blue light was cast across his face as he watched the dark street below. They stood like that in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds; the hushed television and the occasional snore or rustling from those sleeping around them.

"The deceiver loathes to be deceived Kiddo," he spoke up finally in that same soft but hard tone of voice. "Today was not a victory, nor a new acquisition. We were fooled....lucky....but fooled nonetheless." His gaze turned to her direction once again, "Getting fucked over...it never gets any easier with time."

Beatrix frowned but it'd be hard to see in the vacant light source being the only reason she supplied one. For some reason she hadn't expected Bill to react in such a manner to the nights events. She'd thought he'd be proud that they passed a test and gained a worthy client. Obviously Bill wasn't thinking in that factor. Slowly and nonchalantly she found his hand in the shadows and clasped to it. An affectionate and supportive hold. She didn't speak at first but when she did her voice came just above a whisper, "I don't and I never will understand exactly why the deceiver loathes to be deceived when he was not necessarily deceived in the first place, but shown he is more than capable of anything that crosses his path. But, as you see differently I won't further sway your feelings."

Bill's reaction might have seemed misplaced to everyone else. But, to him....not being ecstatic about what had happened made perfect sense. Sure, they had gained a client...they had impressed him with their abilities. The client was disgustingly rich, which meant disgustingly high paying assignments. But, none of that seemed to matter to Bill since he had to take a massive hit to his ego and credibility as a man who could sniff out a fake like nobody else. Sure, his reaction was self centered and perhaps even something of an..."overreaction".....but this wasn't an entirely new thing for Bill.

He chuckled at Beatrix's wordy explanation, "Always the wise one Kiddo...." he said with affection, clasping onto her hand. "The deceiver loathes to be deceived because without deception.....what is he?" He paused, a truly rare moment of self doubt from Bill...but it quickly passed. "Then again....we are all deceivers so nobody wins in the end." He gave her a haughty smirk, which was hard to read in the dark, "I'm glad you've decided to stop trying to argue with me though....it's pointless really." Actually, that was a lie...he loved arguing with her...just for the simple fact that.......he loved arguing with her. Of course, she knew that.

Still holding her slim hand, he changed the subject, "Elle...today in a moment of blood loss insanity told me that she loved me." He chuckled with amusement as if chalking such feelings up to flimsy whims. Normally, Bill would probably never of told anybody that...but recently he found himself speaking rather frankly with Beatrix and it was hard to stop now.

Beatrix was becoming worn from all the surprises of the day and just when she thought the pool was enough Bill had to go and tell her that. Of course, she was glad that he was being more open with her. Honesty was a main factor in any relationship, as was truth. Beatrix wasn't one for truth but once in awhile she could get away with honesty. But, she could have lived without knowing that key information.

Blue eyes came downcast and she pursed her lips into a thin line. She knew Bill had told her that out of amusement and perhaps boosting his faltering ego but she found it far from amusing.

Of course Bill had said that to boost his wounded ego. He felt he had been tricked....even it had turned out well, so he had mended that with the knowledge that he had been awarded with female affection....even if it was unreturned, it was enough. Any man would feel better about himself knowing such things, even if he didn't feel the same...that wasn't the point. He was extremely amused as well. Bill's line of what was "cruel" perhaps did not include finding amusement in another's unreturned affection. It wasn't his fault Elle felt that way, if that was truly the case......she had control over her own feelings....she had to pay for them. Bill firmly believed that, no matter who you were, you had control over yourself and thus you were required to answer for your own feelings. Even if those feelings had been manipulated by another. One had to keep in mind that Bill had true sociopathic tendencies.

"I don't think that was insanity." She paused wanting to say more but decided against it. She knew sometimes when a person knows they may die they may have to tell a secret that has been hidden deep down but was never supposed to be share. She pulled her gaze up to him as her eyes had since adjusted to the light source in the room. "At least," she let out a soft laugh to mask her discomfort. "You've got one blonde that will willingly and truthfully admit her love for you."

He chuckled, a little coldly at Beatrix's comment, "Hrm, yes....I suppose that's true." His hand slid out from Beatrix's smaller one and he crossed his arms, leaning on the window frame. There was a lot of fodder there to strike a low blow to Beatrix. But he wasn't sure he wanted to go there. Perhaps he was just too worn out or perhaps it was because he simply chose not to purposefully hurt her. Another somewhat recent development. Instead he decided to steer away from insults and strive more for sadistic humor. "So....." he gave her a long look, still keeping his voice low, ".....are you saying you would perhaps......unwillingly admit that you love me?" His lip turned up in amusement. "It could be arranged...." Bill, for a man who was a murdering bastard, seemed to have a strange fascination with love. This could be chalked up to the fact that it was one of the strong human feelings he had either never been allowed to know or had never allowed himself to really know.

Even if Bill had made an attempt to not hurt Beatrix with following comments to her words about love he managed it and flawlessly. But, on the surface the tall blonde knew that he said that in 'good' humor and hadn't meant for her to take it with offense--or had he? The choices balanced one another. To make Beatrix do anything remotely against her will took a hell of a lot of persuasion or force. Force would be a deadly approach taking that force involved physical contact. Bill was good with persuasion but he wasn't always able to pull it off with Beatrix. She was smarter, well; she wasn't as prone as others to fall into that shit he laid out. Anything in the area of physical would be taking a plunge. They were both worthy opponents and neither of them enjoyed not getting what they wanted. But, she was getting a head of herself, jumping to conclusions. She glowered at him through the darkness. Blue eyes now stared at him held a cold temperature. "If you were expecting me to find that humorous you'll be disappointed." Her chin tilted down to her chest and head canted slightly. "But, let me astound with you the knowledge that you will forever be oblivious to the actions that I take. Thus being my reply," a heart beat. "Thank you, Bill. Thank you for showing me what this relationship 'really' means to you."

Bill watched her under heavy lids, his head titled to rest on the window frame. His expression remained unchanged, but the temperature around him seemed to drop a few degrees cooler. She was upset. She was hiding it well.....but she was fucking pissed off at him. Had that been his intention all along? Perhaps. He enjoyed pushing her to emotional limits. Was it amusing? Always. Was it sadistic? Sure. Was it a test? Most likely. But he had seemed to be doing it more recently. Was it because he was figuring out more effective ways to do it, or was it because he found it easier than letting new and perhaps more risky things take it's place? He would never physically force her into anything....she should know that. He was guilty of .physical intimidation, but it was only when she had either asked for it.....or truly deserved it in his eyes. He mentally forced people into things all of the time, but Beatrix was far too smart for that. And not just for a blonde....but for a human being. Oh sure, he still tried...but it nearly always backfired in his face.

Bill let the near silence dominate for sometime after Beatrix's words. He didn't move but continued to watch her dark shadowed face. Finally he spoke almost inaudibly, but with a good dose of anger, "What does this relationship really mean then? Huh Kiddo? Do tell me...." Whatever fucked up idea Beatrix had in mind that he had for "their relationship" had to be incorrect...for the simple fact that he really didn't have any clear idea what their relationship was about. She had misconstrued his comment. Not the first time....no doubt not the last.

He wanted to end it with that comment, but an overwhelming rush of anger took over, "Oblivious to your actions?" he continued on, head rising off of the window frame, "You think I'm oblivious to your actions? Well...sorry to break the fucking news to you....but I am far from oblivious. If you want me to start being oblivious to you, I will certainly make an attempt." He stood up straight, facing her now. Nobody could piss him off quite like Beatrix....nobody, not even Budd..... "Perhaps....I might be better off..." He titled his head to the side, "Let's see....I've already been told to...stop trying....and now I'm apparently oblivious.....is that what you want? Oh wait...that's right...." he leaned forward, smirk evident even in the dim lighting, "....you won't tell me....you never tell me. So, now I'm left to attempt to guess. Well...let's see then," his voice was dripping with sarcasm and vile intentions, "....I think....you don't know what the fuck you want Kiddo."

A small part of him wanted to tell her...or at least show her what their relationship really meant to him....but that was far too difficult. It was far easer to put the damage on. "You...." he floated a finger in her face, "...think you know what this relationship means to me?" A bitter smile, "Then, you tell me....I'm sure at the very least you could tell me what I want, since you apparently can't tell me what you want....Then again, I'm not sure I can believe anything you say about me but, I'm at least willing to let you give it the old college try..." The dim lighting did nothing to hide the anger and spite on Bill's face.

Beatrix stood stock still with her lips inches apart. Why'd he have to be so fucking cruel about it? Why couldn't they ever have a normal conversation about differences on ideas and opinions? It always ended with bitter exchange of words that always burned.

If this had been a meager attempt to try and force her into speaking her mind it wasn't going to work. She'd never tell Bill her true feelings or the thoughts that ran in her complex mind. Of course there would be times she'd give references to the truth but not the full out. It wasn't in her character nor did she much admit the truth to herself. And when she couldn't admit the truth to herself, especially on the subject of Bill, it was hard to tell someone else the truth. But, tonight she'd attempt thoughts on the sensitive subject of telling the truth. What did their relationship mean to Bill? A few moments ago she thought it was about sex but that was a fleeting misjudgment. Yes, they had the whole friend relationship down quite tight and the boss/employee relationship was approved, but anything further than that was nonexistent. Or, something was there but she couldn't find words for it.

The blonde remained irate and the stoic facade on her face was easily masked by the faint lighting. Any other woman in this situation would have slapped Bill and walked off in a crying hussy but that wasn't Beatrix. She had a desire to turn away and go back to sleep but she couldn't or more that she wouldn't. Her lips tightened together and she felt a lump form in her throat. Her lips parted as if to speak but nothing came out. She tried again keeping her voice steady, "I don't know..." She blinked hard. "I don't know what you want...and I sure as hell don't know what I want. What I do know is that I want you but that doesn't seem to justify anything." She paused. "So, you're right. I don't know what the fuck I want and I wonder if the simple fact of 'wanting' is enough to pull this relationship any further."

Bill's face took on an expression that would be easily readable to somebody who knew him as well as Beatrix....even in the dim lighting.

His face simply read that he was done with this. He'd spoken his mind and now he was preparing to shut down and close off. There would be a few precious minutes before he would completely close himself off emotionally. This indicated that this situation had in one way or another crossed a line for him. Either it had gotten too petty, too ridiculous, too farfetched...or as in this case....too close to wounding him. But before then...he had a few things to say. "I couldn't have said it better myself Kiddo," his said softly....some of the anger drained away, only to be replaced by cold resolve.

He moved away a bit, "Neither of us seem to know what we want. Wanting one another is simply not enough as you so aptly put it." He paused in thought, coming to a decision, "We need to stop things now......for the time being...or we are going to kill one another trying to make something work that obviously isn't working at the moment."

A caring hand came up and combed through Beatrxi's hair, "You find me cruel...and I don't want to be cruel to you. But...right now...cruel is what I am...and until I can find it in me to not be....its best...we take a step back. Nothing but anger is going to pull this relationship any further right now....and I don't think that is what you want....is it?"

She nodded her head firmly. Her features warmed and the glistening in her blue eyes was now frozen over. "It isn't," she whispered. At least that she could truthfully admit to him. Finally they were able to see things on equal terms and it felt good. Well, not entirely good being what they were about to do. They were going to put an extension on their challenge.

It seemed like a worthy idea. Beatrix could take time to think things out without having bitter resolves towards him as their recent time apart had been. This was a conscious decision between the both of them that would end up being for better or worse. Unsure what else to say she put her hand up to his, the one still lingering in her hair and rubbed her long fingers affectionately against it. "I'll see you in the morning." She took a step back, giving off signs of short lived resistance, and she turned for the bedroom.

Bill was extremely glad for the dim lighting....just in case she were to catch the brief flicker of regret and pain on his face as he watched her walk away. That was hard....it wasn't hard to say...but it was hard to face now that he fully realized what it meant. He had to remind himself that it was only a brief thing...a step back. She wasn't going away.....she was still his employee.....even perhaps, still his friend, if that's what they had been before. With a defiant tilt of his chin, he buttoned his coat and turned towards his own room.

And that was that.


	30. Hell Week

The next morning, the occupants of the suites were in somewhat higher spirits as they had been the evening before. The bloody "test" of the day before seemed to be fading away and the bright reality of future assignments from Vincent dawned upon them. Elle was still nursing her arm, but she looked far better...and was acting...well slightly better.

Even Bill seemed less moody about the whole thing. He was far from being in a "good mood" but he seemed to have gotten over what had happened at Vincent's. The only person who seemed out of sorts was Vernita.

A large communal table was set up in the living area, covered with a nice room service breakfast. The various DiVA's were hanging around the table. Bill was reading the paper...the New York Times of course....a bagel in his hand. He seemed rather engrossed. Elle was sitting next to him, still in her bathrobe, fiddling with her toast trying her damndest to spread a good dose of jam on it with the use of one arm. Vernita was standing at the corner of the table, her strong arms crossed over his chest. She had said little the entire morning...which was somewhat strange for her. But nobody thus far had seemed to notice or at the very least, say anything about it. Her dark gaze kept flicking over to Beatrix, as she stood there....not even noticing the food.

Budd was sitting on the other side of Elle trying to offer some help. "Here....if I hold the fucking toast you can get the jam on it," he kept on insisting but Elle kept on tugging away and snapping out 'unnecessary' remarks and gestures at the man. So, he eventually gave up and resumed to eating his own bagel.

O-Ren had been up early and had been nice enough to order the lavish food platter for when the rest woke up. She found the whole toast situation amusing but when it was over she retreated to the bedroom where she planned to take a shower.

It was hard not to feel the dark eyes that kept leaping from Beatrix to the food. The tall blonde felt as if Vernita was trying to decide which was more appetizing; Beatrix or the toast. Such a tough decision. Beatrix had been in a fairly good mood when she woke up. She astonishingly slept well after she departed from her incident with Bill. It could have been to the fact she felt more secure knowing they came to a mutual decision that could work. It gave her a piece of mind and filled a gap in her confusion. But, now, she was getting irritated. She didn't show this irritation but casually shifted in her chair and set a cool gaze on Vernita. "Would you like me to pass you anything?" She made a motion to the array of food in the middle of the table.

Beatrix's words seemed to knock Vernita out of some angry revere. "No....." she gave Bea a bitchy little grin, her eyes flashing, "I'll pass...for now...." But sat down anyways, on the other side of Bill. She sat there again in silence for a good three minutes....her dark eyes still roving over Beatrix....when they came to Bill they seemed to back away with some amount of fear....but it seemed she was still assessing him for something.

"How'd you sleep Bill?" She asked suddenly, arms still crossed.

Bill lowered his paper a bit, an eyebrow rising over the edge, "I slept fine...thank you Vernita." He gave her a strange look and then went back to reading.

"Hrm...I see," Vernita nodded, picking at the edge of the table with her nails. She fell silent again, the same roving gaze starting up again.

Elle seemed oblivious, far more interested in trying to eat and keeping Budd from trying to "help" her.

With a purse of her lips, Vernita spoke up again, "I would hope Bill....." she always spoke a tad more submissively to Bill then Beatrix ever did, "...that you would know what you are doing here..."

Bill set his paper down with a loud rumple, fixing Vernita with a look of confusion and irritation, "What I'm......doing here....Vernita, is trying to read my fucking paper...check my fucking stocks...and eat my fucking bagel without being interrupted." He leaned towards her, "Unless you're attempting to be tactful but vague about some point I'm completely missing here....then just get it out for Christ's sake."

This seemed to set Vernita back a bit. She glanced down at the tabletop, her hand idly fiddling with a butter knife...pure habit. "I mean..." she mumbled, "....what your....your....doing with Bea...."

"What I'm doing with Bea?" Bill repeated with exasperation, "Why don't you ask Bea?" He shot the tall blonde a look and went back to reading his paper. Obviously, Bill wasn't going to give Vernita any room on this one. The less reaction to this the better. He wasn't exactly sure what Vernita had heard or what she knew but he was just going to act like it was nothing. There was no point in giving her an explanation. He rarely explained himself anyways.

Vernita's gaze came up to Beatrix....a mixed look of regret at opening her mouth in front of everybody, true anger and a good amount of confusion. "So....what's up Bea......do you think we are stupid huh?"

Before saying or acknowledging anything Beatrix sent a chilling glare in Bill's direction for putting her on the spot like that. None the less she could more or less handle this. She had no fucking clue what Vernita's problem was but if she had overheard anything last night that would most likely be what she was bitching at. Though, the tall blonde found it a tad questionable as Elle was the closest during her conversation with Bill when Vernita was in the other room.

The plot thickens.

Her slender brows narrowed but she kept a calm facade on. Her gaze slowly moving to Vernita's and avoided all other views from those at the table. "I don't think you're stupid. Bill doesn't hire stupid people." She flashed a coy smile but it quickly formed to a straight line. "What am I doing with Bill..." She folded her hands on the table top and her body leaned forward an inch. "I don't wanna lie to you so I'll be truthful about it. Bill and I are 'working' on things. And that's all I'm gonna say seeing as...truthfully...it's none of your goddamn business."

Behind his paper, Bill smiled proudly at Beatrx's response. Every now and then she could be quite truthful....and she was right...the whole thing was none of Vernita's business. Vernita had a way of bringing inappropriate things up in front of others....normally, he didn't give a shit but this was one time when she was going too far. He was grateful for Beatrix's dose of maturity on the matter.

Vernita sat staring at Beatrix, her mouth slightly agape. Of course, she had known something was going on between those two....but to hear it out of Beatrix's mouth...well, it was somewhat shocking to know the full reality. Elle continued to pretend none of this was going on. She had shut it out.....she couldn't stand to hear any of it. Like Vernita, she knew something had been going on.....but unlike Vernita she couldn't even think about it without not wanting to murder Beatrix right then and there. She picked at her food, humming away to oblivious. Elle was beginning to shut off...in a very unhealthy way.

"Holy shit....." Vernita breathed, looking utterly flabbergasted. She turned to look at Bill, staring at that distinctive hairline over the paper, as if trying to picture Bill in a whole new.....light. The thought only made her extremely uncomfortable. Bill....was.....well, Bill....How the hell Beatrix could......? She shook her head to rid herself of the very thought. "Is that true Bill?" she asked out of pure loss at what else to say.

"Of course it's true," Bill replied smoothly, still behind his paper, "And like Beatrix said....it's really none of your goddamn business."

Vernita's mouth worked.....she wanted to say more. In her mind it was her goddamn business! Well, at least partially.....She picked the knife up again, and fell silent.

A few long moments of complete silence filled the table. Vernita looked terribly rumpled. Bill was at least appearing to be completely indifferent...and Elle.....Elle might as well have not even heard a word that had been spoken. "Wow...." Elle's muffled voice broke in suddenly, her mouth full of blueberry muffin, "Fuck me! You guys have got to try these blueberry muffins....they're luscious!!"

Everyone simply stared at her.

"How are the muffins?" O-Ren questioned as she daintily sauntered back into the room. When she approached the table and looked the round of faces she began to wonder if she should had entered at all.

"Elle says they're luscious," Budd replied and he scooped up a muffin from the basket and tossed it in O-Ren's direction. She caught the muffin fluently, took a bite, and threw it back at Budd. "They're okay."

Budd shrugged and took a bite out of the already bitten muffin himself. Besides Elle and Vernita at least Budd and O-Ren were acting 'normal'. O-Ren already had her suspicions about Beatrix and Bill and had voiced or showed her opinion on the matter. She wasn't one to continuously reinstate it. Bill's brother had tried to voice his opinion on the matter awhile back and had gotten nowhere. That didn't mean he was willing to give up but he'd let it hang for the time being. He turned to Beatrix. "Try this." He threw the half eaten muffin in her direction which she caught in a similar fashion as O-Ren.

"I don't want to," she stated bluntly and threw it back at him. The blonde was in a dampened mood. She hated the fact that everyone else hated that Bill and herself were 'working' on things. She also despised Vernita's actions. It seemed wrong and it bothered her but she wasn't going to dawn on it too much. Not yet. Budd caught it again. "Why not?"

She put on a serious facade and blue eyes twinkled with sarcasm. "Because it has your slobbery germs on it." Elle snorted at Beatrix's comment....her first real involvement in any conversation besides the one within herself.

Bill set down his paper, having ignored the entire "muffin" interaction. "Let's pack up and head out of here." He shot an even gaze around the table, as if they were all equal in his eyes. Vernita was still sitting in a strange posture, the butter knife twisting in her hand. Her expression was remote. As Bill and the others stood to get up, Bill's hand dropped onto Vernit'a shoulder. "A private word with you Vernita..." He stated, not asked. A brief flicker of emotion flicked across Vernita's face, but she nodded and followed Bill into the other room.

A few minutes later, Vernita appeared in the large room that she was sharing with Beatrix and O-Ren. She quickly walked over to her open suitcase, ignoring the looks of the other women, and began to shove her clothing in, in a rather hostile manner. After a few minutes of this fury driven packing, she threw her duffel over her shoulder and shot a sharp look at O-Ren and Beatrix.

"I guess your stuck driving back with Bill, huh Bea?" She said in a soft but nasty tone of voice, "So sorry to hear that......I'd save you from that fate, but whoops....guess my flight back is full." She tilted her head, "I think you'll manage....somehow...." With that, she turned and left the room, nearly knocking Bill over as he rounded the corner. He glared at Vernita's back and poked his head into the room, giving O-Ren a small smile, "I'm ready to go whenever you are Kiddo...." he said in a very indifferent tone.

"What did you say to Vernita?" The tall blonde asked as she sat in the passenger's seat of the vehicle. They had been driving a good five hours and they hadn't said much to one another the entire time. Not because they were angry with one another but they both appeared to have plaguing thoughts that took up the better portion of their minds. They stopped once for a bathroom break which Beatrix insisted upon even with Bill's retort of wanting to get home within the next year. Other then that the ride was bland.

Her question wasn't as out of the blue as it was perceived. What had happened at breakfast had been the primary thought in her head the entire ride, along with a few other things. She had felt she was good 'friends' with Vernita and she almost hated the idea of doing something to cut it up. Not that it'd necessarily be her fault but she'd like to prevent disputes when not needed.

"I told her I was sick of her gossipy teenage bullshit," Bill replied, hands resting lightly on the steering wheel, "...she knows I hate that sort of shit. But I've never said much until now. I informed her if she felt the need to delve into my personal life, your personal life...or any other members of this organization's personal life's....than she could find another organization to work for." He paused, "I also told her, that if I catch her eavesdropping one more time I'm going to cut her fucking big toe off." He said this completely straight faced. With Bill such sadistic comments were hard to decipher as being jokes or truly serious ideas.

He glanced at Beatrix through his dark sunglasses, "She didn't seem very happy with me after that." A smirk. Obviously, he wasn't too upset over the fact.

Like Beatrix, Bill had found the majority of this drive back lost in thought. There was no anger between him and Beatrix.....that was obvious. It was a nice change. But, of course, not only was there no anger....but there was virtually little of anything between them at the moment. Nice, sure, but somewhat droll. He'd have to get used to that for the time being. He realized that they were both the type of people that fed off of the anger, passion and fury that surrounded them. Now, the lights were out....and it was both comfortable and sterile. It was safe....which was what they needed right now.

Bill glanced at Beatrix again, "I know you and Vernita.....are close.....it's a pity to see her turn like that for something so fucking stupid." He almost made a "typical woman" comment...but smartly let it go.

For some reason Beatrix felt the need to wiggle her big toe followed by the rest of her little piggies at his comment about taking Vernita's big toe. Her feet were out of her sandals anyway so it didn't appear to be an odd gesture. Blue eyes kept steady out the window to watch the winding road. She wasn't going to get upset with Bill on this subject. It wasn't worth it and it was probably for the best. Seeing Vernita act like that was a big pill to swallow. The woman was nowhere near as 'dominant' as Beatrix was but she had her moments that dug under the skin.

So, Bea decided to stick with subtle humor to help her deal with any inner turmoil's. "Everyone seems to be turning over...this," she stated bluntly but softly. "It's as if everyone wants you and I'm the only one risky enough to act on it." A smirk curled over her lips. Ah, the male fantasy to have a generous amount of woman 'wanting' them. The idea was all too humorous, no offense to Bill.

At this, Bill laughed....quite heartily. A hand slapping down on the steering wheel.

He obviously had not been expecting Beatrix to say something even remotely like that.

After a moment, he spoke with a good amount of amusement in his voice, "As much as I'd like to believe that Kiddo....and believe me, I do," he said with no shame, "I don't think that's entirely true. Oh, they're jealous alright, but not for the type of attention you have received," a twist of the lip. "Keep in mind, I have known most of them longer than yourself...trained all of them. I think....they feel protective. And," he cast her a dark glance, "...I think they are being protective of you as well. Vernita is at least....she's not showing it very well, but she doesn't want to see you hurt." He frowned, "She's sure I'm no good for you." He fell silent for a few long seconds, "I think......she expected more out of you."

He wasn't sure what to say about her being the one risky enough to act on it.....whatever that "it" exactly was...women were...strange. Bill would like to think he was wanted and adored by all attractive women....but he knew, the ones that actually did, did it because of what he was....not who he was. Beatrix was different in that way. He gave her a tight smile, "They can turn and bitch and moan all they want.....I've never been one to care what other people think." Well, that was obvious.

Once again, he fell silent...looking a little more serious about the whole thing.

Beatrix etched her slender brows together and took in Bill's opinion on the matter. She regretted having brought the question up in the first place mostly because what he said held bitter truth to it. They were being protective. She even recalled Elle giving her a subtle pep-talk on Bill and what she was getting herself into. Back then she brushed her helpful advice away and she still did. For the most part. If only she wasn't so fucking sure and confused on what she wanted she would have opened her ears and listened.

Subconsciously she bent her legs up into a fetal position and rested her feet on the dash board. She canted her pretty blonde head against the frame of the door. She stayed like this for a long moment obviously thinking too hard. She spoke up softly, "How could she expect more from me? She's no better than I am...at times. I just can't fathom how--" but she cut herself short out of frustration and unclear thoughts. She scrunched down farther in the seat trying to appear not as distressed as she was feeling on the inside.

Bill frowned over at her in concern. He let the fact that she had her feet up on the dashboard go. She was trying to hide her distress over all of this, but her tightly wrapped fetal position was a dead giveaway that she was far more worked up than she was letting on.

He felt bad for her. For the first time he really thought about what this must be like for her. For him, it wasn't so distressing. He was a man..."the man"...he was older, he was...well, in charge. He was dominant enough that most people, if they had a problem with him and his choices, would never really voice them, Budd aside. He could do as he pleased and not give a flying fuck about those around him. He had far less to lose.....at least that was what he thought at this current time. Beatrix, on the other hand....... He looked over at her again and realized his selfishness.

"Hey Kiddo," he said quietly, a hand reaching over to pat her on the leg with a reassured gesture, "I know......this is harder for you....I...." he searched for the right words, "I may be a cruel murdering bastard, but......I want you to know I'm on your side here. I don't have any excuses for the others.....but....I don't have any for myself either." He turned back to the wheel frowning, not exactly sure where this was going.

All Beatrix could do was smile. A real smile not any of that fake shit she had been known for pulling off so effortlessly. It meant more to her than she'd like to comprehend, knowing Bill was on her side. It wasn't just her and the simple fact that even if all the Vipers hated her fucking guts she'd always know that Bill still liked her. Or, at least she hoped so. But, she wasn't going to question it as it would bring unnecessary thoughts.

She let long fingers brush against his before settling in her lap. She turned her head to gain a comfortable position and felt eyelids growing heavier by the second. Bea had no trouble taking a nap; Bill would wake her when it was her turn to take the wheel. And, she needed that sleep to take her away from reality for a couple of hours.

Bill smiled as Beatrix turned and drifted off to sleep. He was not lying to her, he would always be on her side. No matter what he did to her, or what he said to her and visa versa...he would remain, always on her side.

The rest of the trip was passed in friendly tranquility, as did the next few weeks. Most of the DiVA's were sent off on assignments and Beatrix was generally spared the awkward company of those who were slowly turning against her. Bill was true to his word and things halted back to a business relationship. He appeared unaffected and professional about the whole thing. Things went along pretty "normally" for a few weeks. Then Bill gleefully and quite manically announced that the next coming weekend was going to be "Hell Weekend." Hell weekend, was Bill's sadistic idea of intense training. He knew that every member of the Deadly Viper Association was extremely capable, but he liked to do this sort of thing about once a year....just to make sure everybody was running on full capabilities. After all, he had a great amount invested in the DiVA's and he wanted to make sure his investment, as well as his credibility, was still well protected.

This weekend always brought some interesting surprises. Bill would bring in a handful of bizarre characters to add flavor to the training. These were usually people he'd known for years and felt he could trust.....underground martial artists, assassins and generally all around bad ass low life's. Bill knew that many of those in his employ had long surpassed most of these guys...but he wanted to give them a good challenge nonetheless. Also, every once in a while....Bill would bring in a new recruit or two. These individuals would be flown in under wraps...having no clue where their location was. But, thus far this "new recruit" thing had been somewhat unsuccessful and was something of a joke within the DiVA's. Generally, these potential recruits were either killed, mortally wounded or just simply weren't good enough for Bill and shipped back home. No word had been given if there would be anybody to fill the role this time around. Jeff, if he had been living still, would probably have taken the role....but, that was not to be.

The training would take place at the large lot next to Bill's, as well as the courtyard behind his place. There was generally a lot of socializing in-between training and at night...where Bill spent much of the time wearily watching people mingle around his house. Luckily, the whole thing only lasted two days. Because, even Bill was ready for it all to be over with after about a day.

Bill's repertoire of trainers had shown up Friday night. He had room for only a few....the rest had to find motel rooms in town. None of them seemed to mind; after all...they were getting paid very well. They had all gone out that night as they always did and Bill always regretted it the next morning when he had to spend the whole training day popping aspirin and hiding behind dark sunglasses. These guys were used to excessively hard living......and even Bill found it hard to keep up at times.

The next morning the DiVA's were expected to show up bright and early. They generally were never happy about the whole thing, but they always seemed to get over it. One by one they began to show up. Vernita was the first, she looked haggard, striking still...but haggard, her hair pulled back and wearing a pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless training top. She let herself in and glared at Bill when she found him standing in the living room talking to a shorter Chinese man. Apparently the rest of the "trainers" were out back.

"Christ...Bill why'd you have to do this thing now?" Vernita threw herself down on the couch.

"Because I said so," Bill replied grumpily, glancing away from the other man.

"You know how we all hate it."

"Yes, I do."

"Augh," she rubbed her face, "That makes me feel so much better." Just then Elle strode in, wearing a matching white skin tight training suit with red stripes down the sides and matching eye patch. She went right for the bar, "I need a fucking drink..."

"No, not today..." Bill shook his head.

"Fuck...." Elle turned away from the bar, as if already expecting that answer and plopped down next to Vernita.

"I already told him how we hate this," Vernita mumbled to her blonde counterpart.

"Good, because I don't feel like repeating you." Elle grumbled. Bill smirked. There was always something amusing in their reactions to this whole thing.

Shortly after Elle's arrival O-Ren strode in wearing a black and white training suit that gave off the whole ying-yang effect. She hated 'hell weekend' as much as the next person but she wasn't one to outwardly complain. So, to show her dislike she remained mute, not that that wasn't completely normal for her but the way she went about it during these weekends made it different. She casually came over to the couch and situated down next to Vernita, hands folding on her lap.

"I was thinking about coming in 'ere drunk than I wouldn't have to put up with this shit," came Budd's voice as he walked in seconds later. He wore a baggy set of jeans and a white t-shirt. He never wore a training suit, this was his own idea of it. Grumbling he ran a hand through messy locks and fell onto a chair in a huff.

Two silent minutes passed. Bill wouldn't start until everyone was there. When that third minute rolled around the familiar closing and opening of the front door was heard. Following, was Beatrix. She was clad in a pair of black training pants that were cropped to her knees and a matching top, similar to a black sports bra but it covered her stomach. Blonde locks were pulled up into a high pony tail. Honestly, Bea wasn't for this nor against this. She may have been the only one out of the five that at times enjoyed it. She didn't like it, it was hard, challenging, but she liked challenges. Besides, putting this weekend of intense training against three fucking years with Pai Mei was a piece of cake. Of course she'd prefer not to do it but she didn't have a choice and so she didn't complain as much as her counterparts. She avoided anyone's eye, kept a cool facade, and sat down on the last vacant chair.

Bill glanced at Beatrix, the last to arrive, and excusing himself from his conversation with the Chinese man, he strode over to where all of the DiVA's were sitting.

"Well, don't you all look chipper this morning?" He said...funny coming from a man wearing dark "hangover" glasses and looking pretty damn ragged himself.

Vernita glared, "We're ready.....bring it on, and let's get this shit over with."

Elle sneered, "Where's your little training outfit Bill?" She gestured to his typical attire, "Aren't you training as well?"

"I've paid my dues Miss Driver, I'll observe."

"You mean, you're saying you're too old then?" Vernita quipped.

"Yes, that's it," Bill replied with a smirk. on...let's go into the back." Reluctantly, all of the Viper's followed him into the backyard.

A group of five men...the Chinese man Bill had been talking to before included, as well as one woman were standing talking to one another when the DiVA's entered the backyard. Bill then proceeded to make the introductions. He gestured to the Chinese man, who appeared in his late twenties, very muscular in a tank top and training pants and compared to the rest far more fresh faced and energetic. "This is Jimmy," Always first names at these sorts of things. Jimmy gave a wave to the group of assassins, "Hi guys," obviously Jimmy was a Chinese American and new this time around. Bill moved on, indicating the woman, who was so tall it was almost scary. She looked Hispanic and with the build of a pro wrestler...which by her looks wouldn't be much a surprise. "Everybody...Sonia," Sonia gave them all a firm nod, her massive arms staying crossed over her not so massive bosom. Sonia had been here least year.....she was always somewhat unfriendly but always up for a good fight. To her right stood an older man who standing next to Bill, made Bill look like a baby faced kid....well maybe that was something of an over exaggeration, but the man was more leather suitcase than Jack Pallance. He was dressed in full cowboy regalia, and not that yuppie sort of cowboy, but the real thing....like he used Jack Daniels for mouthwash and shaved with a bowie knife. "I'm sure your all familiar with Roy." Roy had been here every time thus far. Roy gave the group a tip of his cowboy hat, "Good to see you folks again," his voice was all Marlboro man. Next to Roy was a tallish man, who without the use of a better word, was just flat out creepy looking. He was wearing a long dark jacket, had a heavily scared face, and a head of longish black greasy hair. His darkish skin indicated some ethnicity...perhaps Hispanic or Native American, but it was hard to tell...his dark beady eyes scanned the group. He looked like the quintessential rapist. He was new as well. "This is Ray," Bill indicated the jacketed man, who nodded silently to the DiVA's. Next to him was another of these "hell weekend" regulars, a very tall Thai man with a cleanly shaved head, save for a knot of long hair at the top of his head. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of boxing shorts. "And of course Xing here, who flew in all the way from Thailand to be here." Xing smiled, his muscular face changing with the gesture, "My pleasure as always Bill," he spoke in heavily accented English. "And last but not least," Bill continued, "Another new face, William, not Bill...William," he gestured to a man in a light grey suit. William was in his mid-thirties, very good looking with sandy blonde hair and a very corporate look about him. He smiled at the DiVA's, "Nice to meet all of you."

Bill turned to the group of "teachers", "Gentlemen..lady, this is: Sidewinder, Black Mamba, Cottonmouth, Copperhead and California Mountain Snake."

And that was that. It was pretty easy to tell what each of these people's specialties were. Jimmy was obviously the kung fu guy. Sonia was most likely street fighting, grappling and perhaps some weapons. Roy was of course the master of shooting and perhaps some bar fighting, he could also teach you how to drink anybody under the table. Ray was a little difficult to figure out, but most likely he specialized in assassination tactics, weapons and general all around sneaky practices. Xing was obviously a Mai Tai boxer and was a good teacher on controlling pain. William was a professional corporate assassin....his specialties using technology and weapons...especially sniping.

This time around, there was an absence of a samurai guy....this was usually staple for Bill...but apparently not this time.

Thus, things began with little pretense. The way things worked, was each DiVA's member went off to a different "station" There were two set up out in the abandoned area next to Bill's. Two in the Oriental courtyard and one in the building in the back of the courtyard. Bill generally used the building for storage of training weapons...but it was big enough to spar in and had mats set up on the floor. Since there were six trainers and five DiVA's training, one was always free to float around and jump in when needed. Bill floated around as well and observed, putting in his own comments when he felt the need. Generally, he kept quiet though...he respected those he had brought in and knew that they most likely knew more than him in their particular areas. He'd soak up new information and learn a thing or two himself.

At noontime they'd break for lunch and then continue on. They'd keep going until way past dark and then there would be a well needed dinner and celebrating afterwards.

'Hell' weekend was just as strenuous as it was dangerous. They were training and during all times of training one was liable to get hurt. Each Viper had their own station and the 'teacher's did rotations to each one. It was organized so fashionably it was humorous.

Each Viper had gone up against at least two teachers when lunch time rolled around. There was a wide display on the patio front consisting of a buffet of sandwiches and drinks; mostly water or tea.

One by one the DiVAS finished up and assorted at the buffet table. Budd was mingling with Xing and William whom Budd kept on calling Will. At least he wasn't calling him Bill. O-Ren soon joined in with Budd after picking out a sandwich of turkey and cheese. She was sporting a rather prominent bruise on her lower cheek which didn't do justice for the bruise Budd had on his neck.

Beatrix was last to join the lunch table. She was just as sweaty as the rest of them and was dying for a glass of water. Her throat was parched and her skin was boiling. She 'liked' training but she'd prefer it to take place in an air conditioned corridor. The tall blonde scowled. The table was packed and the only vacant area was near Vernita. She had been trying her hardest to avoid Vernita since their dispute a few weeks ago.

She could always wait but she was so fucking thirsty. Running a hand through sweaty bangs and pushing them to either side of her forehead she casually walked over. She slipped in and reached for a glass, the pitcher of water, and poured herself a glass full. So, far Vernita didn't seem to notice the blonde which could be taken as either a good or bad thing.

As Beatrix chugged down the cooling refreshment she felt some thing brush up behind her, followed by words in her ear, "You're mine next, sweety." It was Ray, the guy that she had caught a glance of putting Elle in a head lock. It was amusing at the time. Now she wasn't so sure. Ray extended a muscular arm over her shoulder and snatched himself a glass. He took a step back but before retreating gave a firm slap to the blonde's ass. She flinched and set her glass down. "I'm going to enjoy kicking his ass," she hissed.

Vernita had heard what Ray had said....not to mention the ass slap, her brows lifted over the sunglasses she was currently sporting....mainly to hide a recently received black eye. She could feel her eye puffing up at that very moment. She didn't say anything at first, her lips pursed....a sandwich halfway to her mouth. Like everyone else she was covered with a sheen of sweat. "Hell weekend" was far from a beauty pageant. "I'm sure he'll deserve whatever's coming to him....he has it comin'..." she replied finally...her voice halfway between friendly and stealthily distant. She hadn't really spoken to Beatrix since the Arizona trip a few weeks back. She wasn't exactly putting off hostile vibes, but at the same time, she wasn't acting her usual friendly sort with Bea. "The asshole kicked me in the face three times..." she continued on in the same distantly conversational tone of voice, taking a large bite of her sandwich. "I don't know where Bill knows him from, but he creeps the hell out of me.....seems like a child molester or something....." She picked up her large glass of water, draining it in nearly one gulp.

Bill was sitting at the head of buffet table talking amiably with Roy and Jimmy. He appeared to not have avoided some of the action himself...although he seemed somewhat oblivious to a split lip and a bruise on his forehead as he laughed loudly at some joke or another. He had brought out his Hanzo sword, which he was fiddling idly with in one hand, a halfway eaten sandwich in the other.

Sonia and Elle seemed to have come to some sort of "bonding" and were talking at the other end of the table. Elle's hair was a mess, any makeup she had been wearing earlier was long gone. Sonia didn't appear to wear makeup anyways. Thus far things were running very smoothly. Minor injuries were expected, even more severe ones came long now and then. As always, Bill tried to bring a variety of people, with a variety of styles and things to teach them. He was very concerned with keeping everybody fresh and up to date on techniques. At the same time Bill was still always about "old school."

Assassins, while they were killers, were still in business....and business was all about being on top, making connections and often, at times working together. Many of those who were training with the DiVA's that day were assassins themselves, but were smart enough to realize that the world was big enough for more than one assassin. There were always enough targets to go around...

At some point during the lunch, Bill started making rounds around the table...making sure everything was going alright. He damn well wanted to make sure they were...this was an expensive endeavor and he didn't want his Viper's getting the shit beat out of them if it wasn't for their own good.

Vernita grabbed Bill by the forearm as he passed by, bringing him down to her sitting level, "Bill...is that guy Ray...some sort of sex offender?" She seemed just as annoyed with the man as Bea was. After all, she'd already had her "session" with him.

"Not that I'm aware of," Bill replied, "What....did he try and cop a feel or something?"

"No," Vernita didn't seem amused by that borderline asinine comment, "He's just.....creepy....Even Bea agrees...." she looked over at Bea, "Isn't that right Bea?"

Beatrix was standing by the table. She hadn't sat down and joined Vernita, she wasn't invited to sit down and so didn't find it appropriate to. Even though Vernita was being a tad more civil. She had in her hand a ham and cheese sandwich that she was nibbling on contently. There was a full glass of water on the table in reach for when she needed it.

She swallowed the portion of food in her mouth and gave a tight nod to Vernita's comment. "Aye," she paused and canted her head to the side. "He slapped my ass." Her expression showed she was far from amused at the gesture. She knew Bill had reasons for inviting such a man and didn't want to demote his decisions. They were after all, trying to stay on good terms. More would have been added but she stopped herself by taking another healthy bite of her sandwich.

Bill just seemed to find the whole thing amusing and waved it away. "Don't worry about Ray....he's harmless....well...," he smirked, "...not harmless....but just don't worry about it." He slapped Vernita on the shoulder, giving Beatrix a small smile as he continued on down the table.

Thus the lunch ended and the rigorous training began again. Everybody moved on to whatever station was next on their rotation. They each had three more rotations before the days training ended. That equaled a good six more hours of training.

Elle went off to train with Roy...Vernita with William. Bill went back to floating around, lending a hand....getting to fights when another attacker was needed.

About an hour after lunch Bill found his way over to Beatrix and Jimmy's station. They were located in the building in the back of the courtyard. This locale was ideal for Jimmy's kung fu training. There were a number of wooden training weapons hanging on the dark wood walls and the floor was currently covered in mats. Like all of Bill's room's....it was nicely furnished, even if it was no more than a glorified storage shed.

He stood there for a few minutes, arms crossed...watching Beatrix and Jimmy train. He kept his expression neutral as the two fighters exchanged blows. Beatrix was a grade A kung fu practitioner, and Bill was happy to see she'd kept up with her skills.

She had just thrown Jimmy down ten times in a row, and was working on getting out another of his holds. Jimmy, who was a good natured guy was starting to get pretty damn frustrated.

Okay, Beatrix never was one to 'show off'. She was more than aware that she was good, really good, and that she had been labeled quite prestigiously 'the deadliest woman in the world' but she didn't gloat as many others would. She kept it low key and rarely made a statement about it. But, on 'hell' weekend she made an exception. Showing off was another way of displaying how good you really were but the trick was not to be cocky. Being cocky could get you killed or in this case badly hurt. Black Mamba was never cocky.

She knew Bill was watching but didn't take a second to exchange a side glance. Jimmy was still struggling in a head lock that she had learned recently from Ray. The guy turned out to be...nice...but weird. Helpful too. Jimmy was straining his neck and she decided to let him loose, but before he was able to take a step back to collect himself, she extended a long leg, twisted around, and made contact to the back of his legs.

Jimmy let out a yell of frustration, his friendly demeanor slowly evaporating as he was once again knocked to the ground. Bill smirked in the corner.

The Chinese man picked himself up, glancing at Bill, "She's too good Bill....I swear..." he wiped some sweat off of his brow, "The best today by far."

"Of course she is," Bill said quietly, a fond gaze on Beatrix.

"I mean..." Jimmy took a few deep breaths, seemingly oblivious to Bill's comment, ".....nobody beats me...this much...." he glared over his shoulder at Beatrix. "Nobody....." he trailed off, and leapt at Beatrix once again. His cool teaching style mannerisms replaced with genuine frustration and anger. He threw a series of punches at her head, which she easily parried kung fu style. In desperation he picked up a wooden training sword that had been lying aside on the ground. He swung it deathly hard at her, again...parries.

"AUGH!!!" This time he swung it low and made contact with her gut, "Hah!!!" Jimmy seemed very pleased to have finally gotten a real hit in. Bill just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

When the sword made contact the blonde stumbled back. Her hands cupped over her stomach as she willed air back into her suddenly burning lungs. This didn't take long as it really couldn't last more than three seconds before she had to parry another blow. This one she evaded and performed an effortless back flip away from Jimmy. She landed with a cat like grace, crouched on the ground, fingers splayed out on the floor, and she stared up at him. Her breathing was harsh and the sweat glistening on her face could be seen a mile away. A few moments passed and Jimmy ran at her again.

Beatrix was ready to end this. She leveled on her heels and as the man came closer, almost jumping at her and bringing the sword down, she let her hands grip the sword. It was wood and she had no fear of cutting her hands, a few splinters maybe. She gripped the sword, jerked it hard enough that Jimmy came over her head and landed on his back behind her with a harsh thud. Any harder he may have cracked his skull. She let go of the wooden sword tip and brought her hands back in front of her coolly.

Jimmy fell with a loud thud as he met the padded ground extremely hard. All of his remaining breath was sucked out of his body. He laid on the ground for sometime, heaving breaths...attempting to fill his lungs.

Bill chuckled, pushing off of the wall and strode over to Jimmy. After a second or two of smiling down at the kung fu master, he offered the man a helping hand. With Bill's help, Jimmy picked himself off of the ground...glaring at the blonde warrior standing in front of him. "Damn..." he shook his head, a smile finally touching his face. He appeared to have gotten over his anger...for the moment. Beatrix had proved herself the better fighter...even if it was hard for him to comprehend and he realized he'd just have to deal with it.

Striding over to the nearest rack, Bill pulled out a similar wooden sword to the one that Beatrix was now holding. He had realized while watching her fight Jimmy that he hadn't sparred with her in sometime. There was that little thing that one night out in the courtyard........a good memory...but it still had been sometime.

Turning towards Beatrix, Bill wielded the sword; looking intense but holding no anger against her, "Attack me Kiddo."


	31. I Hate Cherry Pie

Beatrix was still trying to catch her breath when Bill made his 'demand'. She stared at him in utter confusion. "What?" She breathed trying to comprehend it again. There was no anger in his voice, nothing, than why fight her? Bill almost never fought during 'hell' weekend and even if he did it was with the other trainers never one of his own.

Was he trying to make a point that even his 'best' Viper could be brought down? If that was what he was after than he wasn't going to get it. Not easily.

Bill remained with sword in hand his expression clearly reinstating that he did want her to attack him.

The confusion that set on her face earlier dissipated and her features came firm set and serious. Hands reformed around the hilt of the wooden blade and she came into a classic Samurai stature. Piercing blue eyes stared down his hard brown for quite some time.

She finally made a move. The two killers stood a good eight feet apart and she covered that distance within seconds and brought her sword down against his. The blades clashed, giving off a clunk rather than the clash a real steel blade made. Next pursued an almost endless amount of parries from each.

Bill realized Beatrix must have read far too much into this. He did it simply because he wanted to fight her.....not out of anger, he wasn't mad at her, but out of simple analytical interest. He was testing her......but not for Jimmy, for himself. He wasn't making a point, he was just seeing what she could do. Well, he knew what she could do......but he wanted to have his memory refreshed. He liked sparring with her, all ideas of attraction aside, she was an extremely worthy opponent. And he was always pleased to see how far she had come....it was not all completely due to him, but some of it was....and he was always glad to see his full vision of her come to fruition.

He met her piercing gaze head on. She could stare down just about anybody and make them flinch with that furious glare. But, no....not Bill.....he was the master of the furious glare. Maybe he should take credit for that glare of hers as well. As she moved towards him, Bill fell into a casual fighting stance and a mad flurry of parries began. Beatrix was amazing with a sword....quite excellent....he knew she was close to his equal on that account. He also knew she'd surpass him eventually. He had no issues with her sword work, but he was always nitpicking at something....it was just what he did.

Bill was something of an unorthodox swordsman. He liked to throw weird shit in to throw people off. He was always trying to get Beatrix to pick up on that......and she was getting much better. To make that exact point, he changed his grip on his practice sword as they met in another furious round of parries, and flipping the sword into a quick upside down grip, he bonked her hard, directly between the eyes with the butt of the wooden weapon. The trick was far safer with a wooden weapon, with a real sword it would be easy to misjudge the quick flip and take your own finger off, or slice open your forearm. But with this, it worked well.....when it came to fighting, Bill did nothing by mistake or for no reason.

Taking advantage of Beatrix's momentary surprise, he whacked her across the back of her shoulders with the weapon....a decapitation maneuver. This time, just a big bruise.......

Jimmy stood back, watching in fascination.

Beatrix winced. She was more than familiar with his unorthodox sword play. She thought it was pretty cool, when it wasn't being performed on her. But, Bill always seemed to want her to pick up on that 'cool' aspect and not go completely old school. She was working on it but she'd still remain partial to an all out Samurai sword fight, no tricks involved.

She took a second to regain her grip on her weapon and brought the wooden sword back around to meet again with Bill's upside down one. Okay, a cool trick, she could pull it off. Besides, what could be more fun than kicking your boss' ass while at the same time showing off and learning a few things?

The tall blonde came out of the parry with a hop back. Blue eyes darted around in a collected manner. She was always one to explore with new weapons and she found one. She turned her back to her opponent and ran off. Beatrix never ran from a battle, she could run from numerous other things but never a battle. She came to the far end wall and turned back to him. What was going through that pretty head could be a task for even the smartest of man and even than one could only go so deep.

The sword was brought back up to come horizontal to her body and she made a motion for Bill to follow. She knew he'd come. One didn't need to be cautious about approaching an 'enemy' when it was a training session with foes. When Bill came within a foot of her and raised his own sword back up for another round of parries, Beatrix had a better idea.

She reached up a long arm and fingers gripped around a large rod settled against the wall. She used the support of the rod of a flexible metal to hoist her weight up a few inches from the ground. Her feet planted against the back of the wall and knees bent she pushed herself off. Her body swung around and as she came around to Bill, she used her sword to jab him hard in the side. When her body came back around to the wall she let go and landed back on two feet.

The instant she turned her back on him, Bill was quizzical about exactly what the hell she was up to. Beatrix never turned her back....nor ran in battle, she knew better....but once he realized what she was doing, he had to admit it was a pretty nifty trick. Clutching at his side, he took a few steps back. That had hurt. He winced, smiling at her....if not a little painfully, "Nice move Kiddo...." It wasn't hollow flattery, it was true. Leave it to Beatrix to use the walls themselves. She may have been a more orthodox swordfighter than himself, but when it came to body maneuvering she could do some of the weirdest shit he'd ever seen...

The smile dropped off Bill's face as he spun around and snatched up the large metal rod that she had just used for leverage. It was slightly longer than a normal Bo staff, about seven feet.....but it would work. He tossed aside the wooden sword and gripped the somewhat flexible staff in both hands. Bill had just upped the ante, this weapon being higher on the possible damage scale.

He raised an eyebrow at her coyly and flipped the staff around in a whipping motion. The flexible metal made a loud whishing noise as it narrowly missed Beatrix's head. Not missing a beat, Bill brought the staff around his torso and made a returning blow...this time aiming directly for her knees.

Before the rod could make contact she jumped up and dodged it as if she were a young girl playing jump rope in the court yard. The wooden sword she was wielding wasn't going to do much against a long metal rod. She threw the sword to the ground and ducked as another swing was taken at her head. Of course Bill only had to have one metal rod in the whole fucking place, leaving her without many resources to fight back with.

Blue eyes darted around the area in a collected manner. In a real battle, taking time to find a weapon was a deadly tactic. The few seconds she took could lead to her own death. As which Bill seemed to be making a point to at that moment. The rod came at horizontal to her lower chest area but she was quick, like a snake, she latched onto it. Her body jerked but she didn't let go of her handle on the rod.

Bill raised his eyebrows as Beatrx snatched onto the end of the makeshift Bo. He wasn't going to engage in a tug of war with her....she was equally as strong...perhaps even more so now. But, for the moment he let her on that struggling with her was exactly what he had in mind. After a few seconds of relentless tugging, he simply..........let go.....

It was an age old schoolyard trick.

But Beatrix was no easily duped child....it would only work for a brief moment. As expected, she lost her balance momentarily and Bill took full advantage of those precious seconds. He took a few long strides toward her and grabbing onto one of her wrists, he twisted her arm around her back, stepping behind her he used his knee, checking her leg movement....his free hand wrapped around her neck in a choke hold...not completely enforced of course. He did this in about three seconds. It was a classic hold, nothing fancy.....used by cops worldwide. But it was effective, painful when fully executed and rather difficult to get out of.

Jimmy shook his head from his standpoint in the corner of the room, "I tried that one on her.....she....kneed me....in a not so pleasant place," he cringed at the thought.

"Obviously you weren't doing it right," Bill spoke up next to Beatrix's ear, still applying the hold. Leave it to Bill to say something like that to an apparent "kung fu master"

Beatrix cringed and her muscles began to tense. Pearly whites were clenched together and she took harsh gasps of air through flared nostrils. The huffs of air she was admitting weren't doing much for the lack of oxygen. Bill wasn't fully chocking her; it was more like a slow death as your air supply begins to dissipate.

She had three options; kick him, which had a tendency to falter, flip him (a bad idea considering the weight and size difference), her nails were rather sharp, or...The blonde took on a devilish grin. She tilted her chin down so her lips were resting against Bill's forearm that was wrapped around her throat. Lips parted as well as her jaw and without a second thought she snapped her mouth closed. It wasn't hard enough to break skin but it would freak the shit out of anyone. She had just bit him.

Getting kicked in the groin, Bill had expected that.......but not getting fucking bitten!!!! Well, that was new. "Christ!!" He instantly let go....there was something about human teeth nearly going into your flesh that was created an instantaneous reaction to move away. He managed to keep a hold of her arm around her back, but he'd lost the advantage of the choke hold...which was the real clincher of that move. Already, Beatrix was spinning out of the hold....which was more than easy for her to do.

"You just bit me!" Bill said in exasperation and perhaps a little amusement, still clinging onto her wrist...while there was a brief struggle to see who was going to gain the upper hand now.

Jimmy was laughing, "Good move....good move...." he nodded.

Suddenly Bill was not so amused. "Alright...." he said softly, fixing Beatrix with an intense look. In the meantime she'd reclaimed her wrist. The whole move was lost. He fell back into a fighting stance. Enough with holds....she wanted play dirty....so be it....

Flicking a hand at her, he nodded, "Bring it on Kiddo."

Beatrix knew it wasn't the bite that set him off but that Jimmy was laughing. If Bill hadn't gone into a serious fighting stance she would have joined in with the laughter. She wiped the smirk from her angelic but all out deadly facade and whipped her pony tail around. Her arms than lifted as she came into her prestigious tiger, crane stance. She always enjoyed mixing full out hand to hand combat with kung fu. It added to the excitement, unpredictability, and deadly accuracy of it all. And, it was dirty.

Her demeanor was firm set and blue eyes turned chillingly intense. Heart beats passed before she approached with a high jump kick. The maneuver was evaded and she came back around to take swipes at him. All in which were being evaded and annoyed the hell out of her only because she knew her kung fu was a tad rusty.

Bill easily stepped away or simply moved back out of out Beatrix's moves....not that she wasn't as good as hell....he just knew her moves very well. He spent a few moments, simply dodging her attacks. An annoyed look began to creep onto his face as he continued to parry and dodge. "Come on Kiddo....I know you can do better than that..." he grumbled between her attacks. He was purposefully goading her on of course...Beatrix seemed to operate best under anger. She could be extremely calm about it, but she was a fucking fireball when pissed off. He'd seen her do some amazing things when utterly irate.

To make his point more clear, he snatched one of her forearms as she punched at him once again and whipping her arm around in a wide arc, sent her flipping to the ground. He knew she wasn't a big fan of getting thrown down onto the ground.

He put a hand on his hip, smirking down at her, "Easy as pie......and there you are...back on the floor...."

Pushing buttons was something Bill seemed to do quite well....especially with Beatrix.

She was on the ground on her back and her forearm was cradled to her chest. Blue eyes stared up at him with an icy chill as breaths heaved her chest. She knew he was pushing her buttons and as much as she tried to ignore it just made the blonde more irate.

She stared at him. The stature he was holding, the smirk....that irked the hell out of her. It had to go. Bea moved up into a sitting posture but not before she extended a long leg and whipped it around to make harsh contact to Bill's calf. That alone wouldn't get him down so she grabbed his hand and tugged hard. That got him down. Now that he was on his back on the ground she quickly climbed on top of his chest and pressed her hands against his wrists to keep him there, her legs bent on either side.

Her blonde head canted to the side and brows raised in a taunting manner. "Easy as pie."

Bill stared up at her, a myriad of expressions crossing his face. He smirked, but then decided that's what had got him in this position to begin with....not that it was a bad position......well, then......that thought made him laugh, so he chuckled for a moment. But, then the smile dropped...getting back to business. "Not all that fancy.....but affective," he nodded seriously, "Nearly flawless......but.....you shoulda pinned my legs," with that, he quickly kicked his knees up.....hard, kicking her right in the ass in the process...using her forward momentum he flipped her over the top of him...right over his head.

It was the quintessential Captain Kirk flip maneuver. God bless classic Trek.

She landed on her stomach, already in a ready crouching position. But Bill wasn't in the best position to do much where he was, so he simply reached his arms over his head and wrapped his forearms around her neck. Choke holds were boring, but they were very effective. "What were you saying about pie?" He quipped through clenched teeth, as he tightened the grip.

Beatrix began to struggle. This time he wasn't going to play nice and give her breathing room. Her lungs were burning as she tried to suck in as much air as she could as her oxygen supply dwindled. Trying to think fast she bent her legs and lifted her lower body off the ground. Her next maneuver was going to be a challenge but she was determined to pull it off.

With force she bent her knees and pushed off the ground. Her body did a back flip motion over Bill, his arms coming back to the front as the hold was loosened, but while in the air she kept her knees bent so that when she came back down her sharp, rather boney knees, were sent into Bill's chest. Her landing pad. A glint sparked in blue eyes as she made a head motion to remove sweaty strands of hair from her face. "I like apple pie," she breathed as air filled back to her lungs. Bill would have some trouble with that.

Bill gasped, as she landed extremely hard on his chest.....bony knees and all. He was only grateful she hadn't landed lower....but that piece of mind didn't do much to ease the pain and lack of oxygen. Clutching at his chest, he couldn't help but cough violently. He swore she must have cracked a rib or two. After a few moments of this struggle, he looked up at her with anger and pain. Ok...that was it....this little game was over.

"I....hate....apple pie......" he choked out, never one to pass up witty banter even in his current state, "Now....cherry........on the other hand...." Moving quickly, he rolled over and literally just threw himself on top of Beatrix's back...his weight forcing her down onto the floor, stomach first. Far from fancy, really just a sloppy wrestling move...something kids did to ruin the furniture and piss their parents off, but it worked nonetheless.

Bill had the weight advantage by far, and all he had to do was lay there and she was pinned. He made sure that all her limbs were pinned down with his own as well. He wasn't about to let her get out of this one.....he knew these sort of submissive moves pissed her off....and he wasn't about to get kneed in the chest again. Still catching his stolen breath, he rested his chin on her shoulder, "Mercy?"

Jimmy, who was still watching in the corner, currently had his eyebrows slightly raised.

Beatrix tried a few squirming struggles but they were ineffective. Her breathing was labored, soaked to the bone in sweat, and utterly pissed off. She hated cherry pie. It reminded her of taking that fucked up nasty cough medicine as a kid and the taste of cherries turned her off since then. That, and their current position sent her mind whirling.

But, she had to come to terms. There was no use straining herself. This was in a training session and she'd learned a few important points. One being; the two killers disagreed on pie.

She let her forehead rest on the ground and her body went limp of struggle beneath his form. Beatrix despised admitting defeat and it took force to get it out. "Mercy," her words muttered and muffled from her head position.

Bill smiled, but didn't allow himself much time to gloat....that's not what this had been about. Or had it?

After a moment, he picked himself up and helped Beatrix to her feet. She didn't appear extremely pleased....well, he couldn't really blame her. He wiped a hand across his shirt, which was now patched with sweat. That had to go. He gave her a small smile, attempting to communicate that it had all been in good fun.

Jimmy joined them on the mat, "That was.......interesting......." he said tactfully. "I can't say I've seen a lot of those moves before. Very.....eh.....different."

Bill raised his eyebrows, as if to say 'well, of course'. He slapped Jimmy on the shoulder, and gave Beatrix a fleeing look before turning to exit the room.

He'd spent far too long there......there was still a lot to be done.

And so, the day continued. Finally, thankfully.....the training ended for the day and everybody met once again to nourish themselves. It was well past dark by this time and everybody looked like utter hell. Elle was holding a huge bloody towel to her nose as she sat down at the table. The blood didn't seem to daunt her all that much, as she stuffed food in her mouth under the towel.

Vernita's eye only looked worse at this point...as it had basically swollen shut. She was also limping heavily. Bill had never quite recovered from getting kneed in the chest by Beatrix and he was sitting quietly at the head of the table, attempting to not hug himself too much.....that was far from manly.

As everybody sat down, a somewhat softer tone of conversation then that at lunch began all around. The pitchers of water were quickly getting drained. A large amount of food was scattered about. Nikishi was scuttling around, obviously working her ass off.

At this point, the garden lights had come up which gave everything a dim but pleasant lighting. But just about everybody was too damn tired to care.

Beatrix sat in the middle of the table next to Budd and Roy, she believed it was. She was cradling an arm on the table that had taken a good beating during the day. Her back was sore and that caused her to slouch back in her chair. All in all she felt and looked just as shitty as everyone else.

"Have fun today?" Budd asked her in a quaint tone as he sipped at his 'tankard' of beer. She couldn't blame him for that.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it fun," she replied dryly but with a good amount of humor. She told no one of her spar with Bill and she was sure Bill didn't mention it to anyone. It had been really cool but not everyone else would think that. She wasn't angered anymore and was more content. All in all 'hell' weekend proved a success and she learned a great deal to help her train to an even greater extent.

"Me neither," Budd chuckled gently and went back to his beer glass. Before taking another drink he put the cold mug up to his cheek were a fancy bruise was increasing in 'appeal'.

The worn blonde offered a smirk and prodded her fork at a piece of meat on her plate. Blue eyes flickered to Bill down the table. It was easy for her to make out his discomfort. He may have won their spar but she supplied the most psychical damage. That brought a sparkle in her eyes.

Bill, for once, completely missed Beatrix's look, he was staring off in space....who knew what the hell he was thinking...or even if he was thinking of much at all. Later that night, as he was getting ready for bed, he figured out she must have cracked a rib. After having it done to him more times than he could even remember, he knew the signs pretty well. He wasn't angry with her over it, in fact he thought what she did was pretty cool.....he just wished it didn't hurt so goddamn much to breathe.

After dinner things got a little rowdier as they tended to do. But nothing extraordinarily interesting or embarrassing happened...which had certainly happened before at these things. Apparently this "Hell Weekend" was proving to be extremely brutal, and it was taking its toll on everybody's energy level.

Roy, Ray and Budd were the last to head out....all of them having more than enough fun drinking through the liquor that had been provided. Bill was too tired to stick around to baby sit and he went inside praying to whatever gods there were that nobody was going to break anything, set fire to anything or.....worse.

The following morning and day went pretty much the same way. Things seemed to move at a little slower pace since the day before had been so strenuous. Not that anybody went easy on each other. The same rotations were made, and each trainer did something different than the day before.

Bill decided he'd stay out of most of the fights this time. He mainly observed and did whatever he could.

Finally, to the delight of all of the Vipers and no doubt most of the trainers, the second day ended at sunset...as was the tradition. If everybody looked bad at the end of the first day....they looked even worse at the end of the second. Much first aid was applied...nobody appeared to be severely injured which was a good thing, because it was always a real pain in the ass.

After it was made sure nobody was going to bleed to death or keel over....the big party took place. This was always a big deal and Bill tended to spare no expense.

Bill had a full sushi bar brought in, equipped with a real life su chef. A huge table of all sorts of sushi was spread out...the sushi ranged from typical California rolls to the most bizarre of raw fish...including all sorts of fish eyes and eggs. The su chef, as it turned out, was quite good with a knife and did all sorts of cool knife tricks while cutting up his various sushi dishes. This was a major bonus. To the delight of Budd, far better alcohol was brought out. This was all set up at a big "serve yourself" bar. To top it off, Bill had hired off the mariachi band that played at his favorite Mexican food place for the night. Part of the reason he liked that restaurant so damn much was the excellent mariachi band.....well, that and the charming decor....and the killer tacos. Mariachi music and sushi only Bill could pull that sort of crap off and somehow make it fit.

When creepy Ray quipped if they were going to have any strippers, Bill was quick to tell him a flat out "No." That it "...would have been a very...VERY...bad idea."

Nikishi was an excellent events person, and she had strung up all sorts of large Japanese paper lights around the good sized yard. The large white spheres were decorated with various kanji. Nikishi, having a very subtle but good sense of humor had written a few obscene words on a number of them.....just to see if anybody would notice. With the already good amount of garden lighting, everything was very well lit in soft yellow whites. A few extra tables had been set up, so not everybody had to sit at the large one. The mariachi band was playing in one corner, loud but not obnoxiously so. They were used to playing in restaurants after all. While bodies were bruised, spirits were high once everybody got into the whole scene.

"Have you seen the kanji?" Of course O-Ren would be one of the first to spot the glowing white spheres.

Beatrix shook her blonde head as she was standing closest to the half breed. Luckily throughout the night all of the Vipers stayed on good terms or stayed away from each other. Everyone had their share of bumps and bruises and further ones; whether psychical or emotional, weren't up for confrontation.

"That one says death," O-Ren extended a finger at the paper light hanging in to the far right near the stage where the mariachi band was playing. "And that one is disembowelment." She grinned from ear to ear.

Bea laughed lightly finding this dose of teaching very intellectual. "Ah, and I suppose that one," she pointed a long white finger. "Means disfigurement."

"Close, mutilation."

The blonde shrugged. "Same thing" O-Ren let her grin linger and than turned to refill her sushi platter. Beatrix spent her sudden alone time to enjoy the essence of the music and wander around aimlessly. She didn't wander too far or too much as her leg hurt like a bitch. During a session earlier the second day of training she misjudged a step, twisted her leg the wrong way, and tore a ligament. Her steps ceased as she came over to Bill whom was standing off to the side of the stage rather involved in the music. Not wanting to disturb him she slid in beside him.

Bill stood listening to the music for a few minutes, he was aware of Beatrix standing next to him....he liked it and he took his time savoring the moment His arms were crossed over his chest, still attempting to conceal the fact he was pressing on his sides to aleve the sharp pain of breathing. Finally he leaned towards her, "This guy's really good...." he said in a hushed, almost awed tone of voice. 'This guy' was obviously the mariachi singer. Like all good mariachi singers he was a large man, who could belt out the sort of notes that truly soulful Latin music required. When the song ended, Bill unfolded his arms and clapped adamantly. He received a grateful nod from the singer...who obviously was living off a great number of Bill's very generous tips from over the years.

Bill then turned towards the tall blonde, "You're limping a bit," he cast a glance down her legs, knowing full well she was probably fine anyways. His weary gaze returned to her face, "How do you think the weekend went? I haven't really been able to get a straight answer from anybody...I was hoping you would give me one." As promised, Bill was still all business.

Beatrix had plans on making a retort to the fact that he was breathing peculiarly but she let it slide. Only Bea would be able to tell she caused some serious damage with that hit the other day. She wasn't resentful or sorry for it. Bill could handle it just like she could handle the pain running up and down her calf muscle.

Blue eyes cast to him at a luke-warm temperature. If Bill wasn't getting a straight answer from any one else what was the likelihood he'd get one from Beatrix? Well, surprisingly much more likely as she could be pretty damn truthful when it came down to business matters. Her lips curled as if she was going to wear a different façade than planned but she changed her mind and kept to a docile and straight lipped façade. "It was much better than last years. I personally learned a great deal and found it was a commendable asset for further assignments." She paused. "I can't admit to saying I enjoyed being thrown on the ground, bruised, battered, strangled, and to conclude the events of the weekend and further extend my 'enjoyment' I fucked up my leg. But, yes, all in all it went well."

Bill nodded. He knew, at least when it came to things that didn't have to do with him...or her....or them for that matter, then she'd be completely truthful. "Good to hear," he replied, "I agree. There were better trainers this year." He cast a watchful glance around the yard, "Although...that Ray asshole hasn't been much of a hit. Might can him for next year." Turning back to her he chuckled at her last comments. "I don't think anybody enjoyed getting the shit beat out of them this weekend....well," he raised an eyebrow, "Maybe Elle...but...we won't go there." He gave her a half smile and then turned back to the stage as the mariachi band had started back up again.

It was a love song. And nobody did love songs quite like the Spanish....they were full of passion and heartache and always extremely heartfelt. It was a Latin staple really.

"This is a good song......" Bill mumbled more to himself than anything. He obviously knew the band's whole set list from having listened to them for so long. The song was called "Un Amor," which simply meant "love" in Spanish. He watched in silence as the band played out the piece, his expression really somewhat impossible to read...weathered gaze fixated on the band. Bill was something of a music lover, but then again...aren't we all?

Beatrix's expression wasn't any less easy to read. She stole a side glance to Bill to see if she could decipher a word but failed and turned her full attention back to the band. She loved music. She wasn't as passionate about it as Bill was but she displayed her own manners of being drawn into the notes. This one song was particularly nice. Even Beatrix with her little bit of Spanish could make out a few select words.

A love song was meant for couples to dance or show affection. No one here would ever do that so enjoying the song was the next best thing. Beatrix felt a need for physical contact but restrained herself. This wasn't the place nor the time and it would go against her better judgment. So, she stayed put. Finally the song drifted to an end and Bill and Beatrix weren't the only ones clapping this time. The band bowed and went into a time out for water and refreshing of their vocals. Speaking of time out, the blonde slowly let her gaze wander back to Bill. "This is working," she stated matter-of-factly in a soft tone.

Bill turned slowly to look at Beatrix...full on, for the first time since she had joined him by the stage. Still with an unreadable expression, but there was a touch of understanding there. Her words had been somewhat vague, but he knew exactly what she was talking about.

A small internal struggle was going on in Bill's mind. Should he tell her that this little "time out" thing was driving him fucking crazy? That, despite him still thinking it was a good idea, it was just as maddening? It would have been easy to do, if things hadn't progressed the way they had. After all, he'd known her for years and managed just fine. But now.....it was different. The sad thing was, she was right. It was working. Was it to be this way then? Perhaps, yes....they both seemed to be less likely to kill one another and they hadn't really fought over anything thus far...which was really quite remarkable.

He glanced away briefly, realizing he may have betrayed some of his current thoughts through expression...not something he tended to do. His gaze safely landed at a table where Elle and Sonia were having some sort of conversation. He pursed his lips, finally speaking up softly, "Yes it is."

Beatrix was dealing far better than Bill with the 'time out' thing. At times it drove her up a wall but more times she found it serene. It gave her time to sort her thoughts and feelings and in the end she was becoming less confused and uncertain. But all of that took time and that's what the time out was for.

She didn't speak further on the subject. As long as he agreed with her, to a point she wasn't going to press. It was best dropped there on the stage. "Fabulous party Bill," the voice of Xing said. He had approached on Bill's other side and was holding a half empty wine glass in his hand. It appeared the man wanted a few words with Bill so Beatrix was wise and turned away. Before leaving she brushed a hand against Bill's arm and departed. She wandered aimlessly over to a vacant chair. Her legs were extended out in front of her as she soon came to realize she had been standing for much too long. The pain in her leg was pulsating. Her head was settled back against the chair and blue eyes void of expression traced around the gathered.

"Hurt your leg Bea?" It was Elle, the other blonde had sat herself down in the chair next to Beatrix, crossing her long legs. She had changed into a typical Elle looking blouse and a pair of tight fitting dark brown pants. Black pointy boots topped off the outfit. She was smoking, to nobody's surprise. A large bruise was prominent over her patched eye, as well as around her right wrist. Both of them were turning an ugly shade of purplish green.

The band was back up and playing. Bill had disappeared somewhere with Xing. Everybody else seemed to be enjoying themselves...some more than others.

Verntia, who was not much of a drinker, had decided to have a couple martini's and was now laughing amiably with William...who seemed to only be getting only more attractive with each drink.

Elle inhaled deeply on her cigarette, "God...." she rasped, "I can't speak for you, but I can sure as hell say I'm glad that's over with. Assignments are one thing, but fuck.....I mean, I like pain and that still sucked." Elle freely admitted to "liking" pain...which again came as no surprise.

Beatrix admitted a subtle laugh to Elle's words as well as the spot she choose to sit. She gave a tilted nod of her head and kept blue eyes transfixed on the party atmosphere. "Yes, it did." There was a passing silence as Bea watched Budd from across the way. He was still merrily chatting with Roy and Ray. They were becoming 'buddies' which was either brought on by drinking or that they really liked one another. "I fucked up my leg," the tall blonde began in a civil tone. "I ripped a muscle when I twisted it the wrong way. It's gonna be a bitch to heal."

Elle nodded silently, taking another drag from her cigarette...her sleepy left eye wandering around the party goers. She knew exactly what Beatrix was talking about.

They sat there in silent for a few moments.

It was almost as if, once decided the two blonde assassins were arch rivals, then it became a livable fact. Elle would always respect Beatrix as a warrior, as the fighter she was. But she would also always despise her for being and having the things she always wanted. Elle knew this, Beatrix knew this....and thus....something of an understanding was between them. Even if it was an understanding of hate, they at least didn't have to bullshit with each other anymore.

"Vern's gunna so fuck that guy," Elle pointed her cigarette at Vernita and William. "She keeps saying she doesn't like white men...but she's full of shit." She raised her eyebrow, "I can tell..."

Her gaze fell on Budd. Elle and Budd were tough to figure out. It was hard to even say what their deal was, "Look at Budd," she exhaled a stream of smoke, "What a podunk piece of shit. How he and Bill are really brothers is beyond me," she continued watching as Budd as he merrily laughed with cowboy Roy and creepy Ray. "Asshole," Elle grated, snubbing her cigarette under her boot. Elle just simply didn't like much of anybody.

Well, Beatrix wasn't going to stand up for anyone. Elle could say what she wanted and Bea wasn't going to agree or disagree. It wasn't as if what she said was a complete and utter lie.

She casually and gingerly lifted her legs together, vertically off the ground and stretched them before settling her heels back on the cobblestone. The action helped relieve her cramped muscles seeing it was never a good idea to stay in one position for too long. Blue eyes glanced away from Budd and his 'buds' to her blonde counter part. She stared and her thoughts wandered before she spoke up again.

"You and Stella...I think... were talking for some time. Did you have a lot in common?"

"You mean Sonia?" Elle pursed her red lips, "Hrm....she was alright. We didn't have much in common really....." She trailed off. Elle didn't talk "buddish" with anybody....especially Beatrix. And she didn't have much in common with anybody....even her fellow killers. The only person who seemed to understand her was Bill.....and he........

She lit up another cigarette and sat in silence. That was Elle for ya....

Vernita had gotten up and was making her way over to the two blondes, William was trailing behind her.

"Hey you two," Vernita obviously had had a few drinks; "William and I are going to head into town." Into town meant San Diego.....in this part of northern Mexico there wasn't much of town...unless you counted Tijuana and that was far from a desirable place to spend your evening. "We're trying to round up some people to come along, you guys game?"

Elle shook her long blonde mane, "You couldn't pay me enough to hang out with you two. I think I'd rather hang out here and watch Budd get shitfaced."

Vernita frowned, but undaunted she looked at Beatrix. Either she was too drunk to remember the rift that had recently come between them, or she was faking it very well, "What about you Bea? Have some good times.....like the old days..."

The way Vernita referred to it as 'the old days' made Beatrix even more skeptical than she already was. She side glanced to Elle and came back to Vernita with William hanging onto her in almost a disgusting manner at her side. Her lips curled into an apologetic smile whether it fake or not was to be decided. "I'll pass as well but not for the same reasons as Elle."

She pushed up so she was sitting further back on the chair since she had been slouching so much before. "I'm beat and in need of a nap. So, I'll be heading out soon."

Vernita shrugged and walked off with her town buddies to enjoy the remainder of the evening.


	32. When Will I See You Again

Chapter 32: _When Will I See You Again?_

_Hell week_ came and went, as did a few weeks. Things went back to straight business...no more parties, dinners and such. Bill had realized, while managing his budget one night that he'd been spending far too much on such niceties. He didn't need to pamper his employees. Things like that should only be used as rewards. He'd learned that rule long ago, and now realized he'd been slipping a bit on that as of late.

Assignments were doled out. Elle had to do a triple job, going from Costa Rica, then Guatemala and finally to Tennessee. Needless to say, she was not pleased. Vernita was sent to Maine, which on return she said was "possibly the most goddamn boring place I've ever been." Bill sent Beatrix on a few very difficult missions. Not out of some sort of spite, but because he knew she could handle it the best. She was amazingly good at quick recoveries and he knew he could count on her to be able to pull everything off. Budd was sent off to work with some guys of Vincent's. They were doing a job, but they wanted one of the Viper's along and the assignment seemed like a very Budd-like job. O-Ren was continently sent off to Japan to do an easy assignment and thus giving her some time there to do what she needed to do before returning. Bill was always willing to make amends for O-Ren.

Then one quiet Tuesday afternoon, Bill's cell phone rang. He raised an eyebrow at the caller ID and flipped open the phone.

"It's draft pick time Bill," a cool male voice said, "And I've already made my first round picks."

"Hello Bob...so nice to hear your soothing voice again." Bill replied with a smirk.

"You likewise Bill. Still a bastard I presume?"

"Of course."

"Good to hear...now...let's get down to business..."

* * *

A few hours later Bill sat in the living room across from O-Ren and Beatrix. Budd was milling around the room. Bill hadn't told the two women why they had been summoned here when he spoke to them on the phone. Now, he was seated across from them...a stoic expression on his face. After a moment he pushed two pieces of paper across the coffee table, one for each of them. These were contracts; every DiVA member was very familiar with these sorts of contracts. Almost all professional killers used them.

Bill spoke up, "These are mandatory leave of absence contracts. These release you from my employ as contract killers under my association for an undetermined amount of time." He pushed a pen into the middle of the table and then leaned back against the couch.

"Sign them ladies."

O-Ren and Beatrix sat there both looking dumbfounded and flabbergasted. Their facades could have been seen as amusing but they were far from it. O-Ren snatched up her contract and read over it in a hasty manner. Soon after she read the contents she let the paper fall back to the table. Her lips twitched as it was very clear this Chinese half breed was in a hot fury. This rarely occurred but when O-Ren got upset, it was scary.

"Goddammit, Bill. No!" Her tone of voice kept a mixture of calm and irate. Beatrix stayed in her stoic manner, leaning back on the couch, and arms folded over her chest. She hadn't touched the contract. O-Ren continued, "No, I can't comply with this. We've done...I've done nothing wrong."

"Actually," Beatrix chimed in calmly. The contract was now in her slender hands. "We aren't being 'fired' we're being... traded."

O-Ren shot a cold glare in the blonde's direction. "That's equally as worse."

Budd was sitting at the counter across the way. He was fiddling with a cowboy hat and didn't look up to anyone. "You're being traded like a bunch of common baseball cards."

Both women turned and gave Budd a look that shut him up for quite awhile.

"I have to agree with O-Ren, Bill," Beatrix began in a cool demeanor. She was taking this rather lightly. Lightly meaning she wasn't going into a hissy fit but inside she was fuming. Her blue eyes registered the emotion. "We like it here. And unless you have a damn good reason for 'trading'...us...I wouldn't count on those contracts being signed."

Bill was unaffected by O-Ren's outburst of anger. His hard gaze flicked over to the half-breed, but he said nothing to her. He'd seen O-Ren's temper in action before.

"You don't have a choice Kiddo," he replied coolly, "You and O-Ren are both going to sign those pieces of paper, or I'll simply find a way around even needing a contract. I've done it before." He let that sink in, not giving them an ounce of warmth. Budd's little comment hadn't helped the situation...even if it was cruelly accurate. But Beatrix and O-Ren were far from "common" cards...he'd count them more in the "ultra rare" category.

"Neither of you did anything wrong, in fact...quite the opposite. You're both the best I have, and no matter how much you like it here, or how much you don't want to leave, you are obligated to follow my instructions on this." He picked up the pen, glaring at them before setting it down with a loud smack back down on the table. "I don't need to explain myself to either of you. All you need to know is written on those contracts."

There was not a touch of personal biasness in Bill's mannerisms.

"All that's written on these contracts is bullshit," O-Ren sneered. Her words weren't necessarily directed at Bill. As furious as she was at him she never ever crossed him. She snatched up the pen and scripted her name on the piece of paper. She then thrust the pen at Beatrix who caught it in her lap.

With raised eyebrows at O-Ren she leaned over and painted her name on the line. She pushed the papers back to Bill's side of the table and rose to her feet. Arms were crossed over her chest and it was hard to make out her emotions at the present moment. Of course she was furious that Bill was 'trading' them but she knew he had his reasons. He always did. But what pissed her off even more was how he lacked to explain himself. He'd never explain himself not even during the most crucial periods.

O-Ren followed and got up as well. "It was nice working for you Bill," she said in a bitterly snide tone. She'd be bitter towards Bill for quite some time on this but they had ways of fixing things. Surrogate fathers could do that. She turned and made haste for the door. "My place at ten o'clock, Beatrix," she called down the hall way before slamming the door.

Ten O'clock, that gave her a good two hours to pack. The tall blonde turned her gaze to Bill. Her temperature was frozen. "When will I see you again?"

Bill was pleased that they had both signed the contracts, without too much effort on his part to make them do it. Not that it really mattered, he just would have forged their names anyways. He used to forge fake checks all of them time...back in the day, that is and still considered himself a formidable forger. But nowadays he preferred the more legit and "honorable" way. O-Ren was angry with him, but Bill wasn't all too worried about that. She had one hell of a temper...she'd gotten mad at him many times before, but she always got over it. Of course, there were things that O-Ren didn't know...that she would most likely never get over. Hrm, well...ignorance is bliss as they say.

Bill stood, tossing the contracts onto the counter to be filed away later. When Beatrix asked when she would see him again, he fought a small smile as an obscure connection was made in his mind. "When will you see me again?" He sat down on one of the tall bar stools, "That Kiddo...I do not know. Could be...a few weeks...a few months, could be," he shrugged, "A year." He leaned on the counter, "This is a rare occurrence, but when it does happen...it's really impossible to say how long it will be." He cast a glance over at Budd, who didn't seem to be paying much attention, and then returned to looking at Beatrix.

A flicker of genuine emotion seeped through the cracks of his icy expression. "It's not like I'm happy about it either..." he said in a low tone rushed of voice, "But, that's just the way things work...not a damn thing I can do about it."

Beatrix had followed him over to the bar and stood a foot way, her arms still crossed over her chest and her expression mixed. "Now that I don't believe." Bill could always do something to get out of doing something that one did not want to do. Especially if that thing involved him. He could have declined, said fuck it, and if the person got pissed off he'd have five Vipers to deal with. Ah, but she wasn't a Viper anymore. The thought sent her stomach flipping. "But, be as it may you're still the boss." She tilted her head to him. "And what the boss says go's." She took a step away to the hall way. "I'll miss you," she added quietly as she came up beside him.

"We'll miss you too, Bea," Budd quipped in missing the 'meaning' to her words.

"I'm sure you will," she replied tartly any affection she had long gone.

Bill watched her getting ready to go...walk out...for who knew how long. She was right of course. He could easily have not gone along with it, told Bob to go fuck himself...or insist somebody else take Beatrix's place. But he didn't, he once again compromised his feelings for the own good of the organization...or perhaps his own good. And why not? He'd been doing that for years. They were his assassins goddamnit, and no amount of personal attachments should be allowed to taint those moments of judgment.

Bill suddenly realized he was really fucking pissed off. He was mad at her, and mad at himself and he sure as hell didn't want to be. Slamming a fist down on the bar, he stood up. Coming up behind Beatrix, he grabbed her by the elbow and "walked" her up the hallway out towards the front door. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd done that...but he wasn't going to let her walk out like that...not this time. He had no plan of action; he simply wanted everything to be clear before she left.

Once they got onto the front patio, he turned on her, "Just..." he threw his hands up, "...wait..." He took a deep breath, "Your not stepping off this patio until you swear to me that you're not angry with me." For some weird reason, he felt this was very important.

Beatrix stood there in a moment of unease. He was truly upset about this whole trading shit. Hands were slipped down to her sides to hold less of a haughty posture and lips were parted an inch. Truthfully she was mad at him only because she didn't want to leave him. Things were going well and an indefinite leave of absence could shatter something that took years to build up. Was it worth fucking up everything just because he was obligated to a trade? Apparently.

She turned blue eyes downcast and licked her lips. "I'd be swearing a lie," she stated quietly.

There was a brief moment, where some maniacal uncontrolled corner of Bill's mind just wanted to yell at her "then just lie to me!" But he was rarely one for such angsty dramatics. He could understand why she was angry with him. But she wasn't in his shoes...she hadn't spent more than half of her life building up something. Contract killing wasn't exactly the most stable of occupations. It had taken Bill years...many years to get to the point he was at now. This "trading" business seemed a little silly to her, but if he did not retain respectful relations with those who were his equals in crime...there could be bad consequences. Then again, the same could be said for them...he and Beatrix that is...something that he'd spent years working on. Maybe not in the sense it was now...but it all had served to create the situation that they were in now. And it was desperately fragile at the moment.

She was taking it personally. And he had dished it out impersonally, because he had to. He wished he could make her understand that. But he couldn't. He was too old for this sort of shit.

"Very well..." he took a few steps back. "I'm...just going to go inside." He tried to bite back the inclination for cruel words. This was no easy task. "Your angry...fine...an acceptable reaction Kiddo..." Despite all of Bill's cunning and wit, he completely missed the real reason behind her anger. He simply didn't see it. "I'll take the blame for it." He took a deep breath, "Now," he waved a hand towards her parked car, "You should get going. This one's going to require a little more packing then usual and O-Ren's a stickler for timeliness."

He turned back towards the house, verbally spent.

She took a backwards step from the patio, her eyes still on him though his back was turned. Her lips were tight together in an attempt to seal off dangerous emotions and words. She wanted to lie to him but it would be a lie and sometimes a lie hurt more than the truth especially when you knew it was a lie.

Another backwards motion and she was nearing the steps. Beatrix shook her head from side to side in a weary manner. "Almost, Bill," she said in a hoarse whisper. She had no doubt he'd hear. She took the first step off the patio. "We came...so...close."

The tall blonde turned and took the remainder of the steps forward. Deep down Beatrix knew that she'd see him again. This wasn't permanent but she was sure that things would be different when she came back. Just like they were after her time with Pai Mei. People change, feelings change. She made haste to the car, got in, started it up, and drove away.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES _READ!_**

Okay...everyone chill...take a breath...breathe...good. Feel better?

So, how does everyone like the story so far? We, Mel and I, greatly appreciate all of your wonderful reviews! Really, all of your support and encouraging words have really pulled this story along. Just as this story has meant something to all of you, your reviews have meant a great deal to us.

Alright...enough 'reviewer appreciation' let's get down to business.

No...the story doesn't end here.

Mel and I decided that since this story is so long we are putting it into a Volume 1 and a Volume 2. So, in due time I will post a new story on that will be called: Kill Bill: Prequel Volume 2. In time I will rename this one as well. We also thought that those that are reading this story for the first time won't feel so...overwhelmed by all the chapters.

Well...there you have it. The end of the first part of Kill Bill: Prequel.

Check out: **Kill Bill the prequel: Volume 2** on ffnet to continue.


End file.
